Waiting on Fate
by Avonnalay-Ariemay
Summary: Hana has defied conventions since birth. And Shino has always followed the expectations placed upon him. But when a childhood crush slowly turns into something more, they face the ultimate test of loyalty to Konoha, their families and to each other.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer - **Naruto does not belong to me, so don't sue.  
__**A/N **- I stumbled across this pairing by accident, and figured I'd try my hand at it. Considering this is my first Naruto fic, I'm not all too sure how it came out, but I hope you enjoy.  
__A.A._

* * *

_**Waiting for Fate  
Chapter 1  
First Appearances and Second Impressions**_

* * *

The Aburame clan had long been known in Konoha as a reliable and steadfast means of defense for the village. Every member of the clan that lived in a symbiotic circle with their bugs was a perpetual weapon if need be. If you didn't know them, many would think that the Aburame were perhaps the most dangerous clan that inhabited Konoha. And the fact that they were usually stoic individuals only made the few outsiders that ever dared to venture far into the hidden village even more wary of them. Some called them apathetic, others had remarked that they were completely incapable of having human emotions because of what they were. Some even went so far as to compare them to yakuza gangsters who valued self preservation above all else.

But that was far from the truth. Behind the dark glasses and high collars, and underneath the ridiculously calm demeanors, the Aburame clan members were no different than anyone else where emotions were concerned.

The kikai were in a category all on their own.

As such, when a six year old Shino Aburame's kikai warned him of the imminent arrival of some other nins while he was with his father in the forest one day, he immediately took cover. The young boy was the only child of the current clan leader. And despite the fact of his position, Shino was one of the shyest children in the village. There were few that weren't afraid of him because of his bugs, or because he was always wearing his high collared shirts and sunglasses, would know that Shino was just shy. But after being alone for so long, with only one or two people he could call friends, he had learned instinctively that most people wouldn't like him because of what he was. Or more appropriately, what was inside him.

Oh, what the mind of a six year old won't come up with…

So when his excited inhabitants relayed the message that there were people coming up the trail towards where he and his father were working on his control of the bugs inside him, Shino done the first thing that came to mind. He had climbed into the thickest branches of the tree and stuck his head out of the rich foliage to get a good look at them as they passed by. His father just shook his head, knowing exactly what had caused his only son to try and hide himself.

It took only a few moments before a group of three people broke through the thick spring foliage and Shino got a good look at them. There were all together, one woman who he knew was a jounin who specialized in tracking, and two others, an older girl, and a boy about his own age that had a small white puppy perched on his head. Shino though that was an odd place for a dog to be. But he figured if it was okay for him to keep bugs inside his own body, then it was plausible to have a dog on your head if you wanted it there.

Along with them were four hulking dogs that were yipping and playing around with each other as the group continued. Shino could see that the girl was wearing the Konoha Leaf headband. So she was a genin, at least.

"Father, who is that?" the young Aburame asked quietly, glancing towards is his father.

"That is the head of Konoha's Inuzuka clan, Tsume Inuzuka," the elder bug wielder explained. "The girl is her daughter Hana, and the boy is Kiba."

"They are loud," Shino said, his face wrinkled into confusion at the racket the trio were making as they walked towards the village gates. His father actually chuckled, but Shino didn't think it was funny.

His kikai didn't like loud noises, and he could feel them getting agitated from the ruckus the newcomers were making, causing them to move around uncomfortably underneath his skin. That was the main reason why most Aburame preferred the quiet to loud noises. It kept the bugs from becoming scared, making it easier to keep them under reign. And Shino, who was still mastering the command of his chakra eating companions, didn't want anyone around who would only make it harder for him to learn what he needed to do to control the kikai.

"Oi! Shibi-san, that you up there?" came a gravely female voice. Shino's father looked down, and Shino saw that the wild haired brunette kunoichi had stopped right under the tree they were in, hands on her hips. Shino blanched and tried to make himself one with the trunk of the tree. The woman looked absolutely feral! Shibi shook his head and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"You don't have to come down if they are agitating you," he said.

"Thank you," Shino said quietly, wondering if the wolfish woman could hear what they were saying. Thankfully though, she had turned her attention temporarily to her two roughhousing children, ordering them to calm down. The two youngsters obediently disentangled themselves and stood up straight, coming to stand right behind their mother, but not before the girl reached out and hit the boy on the head with her fist one more time for good measure, causing him to growl and her to stick her tongue out at him. Shino smiled slightlyb at the antics, but remained quiet as death.

"Tsume-san. Doing well, I hope," his father said cordially, drawing the woman into a conversation. But Shino paid no attention to what the adults because he was busy watching the warring siblings as they discretely kept picking on each other when they thought their mother wasn't looking. The boy appeared to be about his age, and had the same dark brown hair as his mother, as well as its tendency to stick out at odd angles all around his head. The girl however, had smooth hair that was gathered into a short ponytail on top of her head, which was kept in place with her forehead protector that bore Konoha's village symbol. All three of the Inuzuka shared the same big eyes with slit pupils, as well as the slight fangs and red markings along their face. Shino tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible, not wanting to draw any attention to himself. Unfortunaely, as he moved to get into a more comfortable position, he rattled the leaves, causing the girl to look up and lock eyes with him.

"There's someone still up there, okaa-san!" she said loudly, pointing to where Shino was standing in the shrouded area of the tree. Shino groaned. So much for staying hidden.

"I know, Hana," Tsume answered simply. "That is Shibi-san's son. And we should get going."

"Huh? Why?" the boy demanded, trying his luck at peering into the branches for the other boy. Shino just cringed. "I don't see nobody, Hana! If he's there, why don't he come down and say hello?"

"Shino received his kikkai a few months ago and is still getting adjusted to them," Shibi explained to Tsume, who nodded in understanding and turned to her brood.

"You heard Shibi-san. Let's…."

"Kicka what?" Kiba asked, obviously confused and paying no attention to his mother.

"Nothing." Hana said, thunking him on the head again. "Just be quiet before you aggravate them anymore, brat. They don't like loud noises."

"I'm not aggravating anyone, Hana!" he practically yelled, only to have his sister clock him again and the two of them degenerate rather quickly into a wrestling match that their mother had to break up. Shino was surprised that the boy and girl were actually fighting right in front of their own mother.

If he'd done something like that with one of his cousins, he'd be in all kinds of trouble. Not to mention what his father or mother would do to him if he had interrupted them while they were speaking to him.

"Break it up!" Tsume barked, picking Kiba up by the collar of his shirt, bodily separating him from his sister. "We've interrupted enough. Get back to the village." The two children nodded and quickly took off towards the village gates, while their mother said her goodbyes to his father. "I hope Shino-chan gets to feeling better."

"Thank you, Tsume-san. Your concern is appreciated," his father answered. The feral woman nodded and grinned, quickly looking up into the trees and spying the young boy. Shino's eyes went wide when he saw the set of fangs she was flashing with the smile she aimed at him.

"Take care, chibi," she said, giving him a quick wave before heading off after her children in a dead sprint. Shino waited until he was sure that the pack of Inuzuka were out of sight before hopping down from the tree and standing next to his father, a bit uncertain as to what had just transpired.

"They are an odd family," Shino commented carefully.

"That they are."

"That boy had...fangs."

"Yes, he did."

"The girl did too, Shino said, his confusion evident in his young voice, even to himself. "And she kept hitting her brother. Was she mad at him?"

"No. That's just the way most of them behave, Shibi explained. "Where as we need calm and quiet, the Inuzuka family thrive in making as much noise as they possibly can."

"Even Tsume-san?"

"Especially Tsume," his father confided. "She's the worst one out of all of them." Somehow, Shino could believe it. Even to his young eyes, the Inuzuka matriarch looked like a woman that could stir things up into a right chaotic mess if she wanted to.

"They're just…scary." Shino finally said.

"None of Tsume's clan will harm you. Though they may look it, they are mostly a peaceful, if not loud, clan. Don't let them worry you," Shibi said calmly, gesturing for him to continue on with their previous work of watching the forest bugs and gathering the needed data. Shino said nothing else to his father, instead following the instructions given to him.

He needn't worry about the Inuzuka clan, or any of its members. They lived on the opposite side of the village, and rarely had any interaction with any member of his own clan. So he was safe. At least for the time being.

* * *

The second time Shino had a run-in with the Inuzuka came one day about six months later, after his Academy class had ended for the day. He had left the building, and was waiting for his father to come get him so they could go home, only to find that the older Aburame was not there yet. The seven year old boy decided to take a seat on one of the benches and wait patiently. He watched behind his dark sunglasses as the rest of the children who were waiting began a game of tag while others found their guardians and headed out, calling out farewells to their friends.

"…don't do that, Kaimaru! Leave Nezumaru alone and behave yourself or I'm going to give your dinner to Gureimaru tonight!" a young girl's petulant voice called out disapprovingly. Shino watched as four figures suddenly blurred into being right next to him. His eyes widened when the smoke cleared and he found none other than the eleven year old genin Hana Inuzuka standing a few feet away from him, embroiled in trying to get one of her canine companions to quit biting the another one. After a few more reprimands, the dogs split up and went to flop down in the evening sunlight, leaving Hana by herself. She took no notice of her surroundings and plopped down on the other end of the bench he was sitting on without so much as a word to him, then took a deep breath and turned to look at him. Apparently she hadn't realized there was a prior occupant to her desired seat.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't take anyone's seat, did I?" she asked apologetically.

"No," Shino said quietly, trying to think of a way to get away from the hyperactive girl he remembered all to well from his first encounter. He didn't care what his father said about them. It had been almost a week before Shino stopped having nightmares of brown dogs with red tattoos attacking him at all hours of the day and night after he'd first seen them. The quiet boy shivered, remembering how he'd woken up shaking and panting those nights and couldn't go back to sleep for hours on end.

And besides, Hana Inuzuka was an older girl. Girls never talked to him…and all the older kids pretty much ignored the younger ones.

What was this girl thinking?

"Hey, you're Aburame-san's son, right?" she asked with a grin. "Shino-chan, right?"

"Yes," he answered politely.

"Nice to meet you, Shino-chan. I'm Hana."

"I know who you are."

"Really?" she asked, only to grin a little and scratch the back of her head sheepishly. "I guess there aren't many who don't recognize these guys, huh?" She motioned to the three grey colored dogs that had gone back to roughhousing in the courtyard. "Kinda hard to miss'em, I guess."

"That is not how I knew you." Shino answered. The wild looking girl cocked her head to one side and waited for him to continue. "You look like one of my classmates." That caused her to grin and nod enthusiastically. Her fangs flashed in the light and Kiba suddenly wondered why that feral grin make him shiver slightly.

"Oh, that's my little brother, Kiba." she said, nodding. "Okaa-san sent me here to get him, but I don't know why he hasn't come out yet. I bet he's in trouble. No telling what he's done now."

"He jumped out of the window of Iruka-sensei's class earlier, along with some other boys." Shino said hesitantly. Hana rolled her eyes and shook her head, apparently all too familiar with her younger sibling's actions.

"Again? Okaa-san isn't going to be happy to hear that." she grumbled. They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few moments, giving Shino the time he needed to gather his scattered wits. The young Aburame heir was not used to speaking for anyone other than his family or sensei's for extended periods of time since most people knew he was a walking hive for the kikai. Apparently other people found this a bit off-putting. But it didn't seem to bother the genin sitting at his side.

A chorus of squeals cut through the air a few minutes later, and both Hana and Shino were on their feet instantly. Hana's dogs, which had been closer to the half dozen girls who had jumped onto a bench and were wide-eyed and shaking, also went to investigate.

"Get'em away!"

"Stomp on them!"

"They're going to bite us! Then we'll have to go to the hospital!"

"I don't want any shots!"

"What's wrong?" Hana demanded, walking up beside the hysterical girls while Shino stayed back in the relative shadows of the trees, having already spotted the problem before getting any closer.

"Them!" one little blue-haired girl yelled, pointed down at the ground where a handful of black bugs were hopping about. "Get'em away! They're poisonous!"

Shino watched, somewhat amazed when the elder girl gave them an _are-you-nuts_ look. She wasn't running away? That was a surprise. He was actually half expecting her to just stomp on the defenseless bugs and be done with it, like he'd seen others do on countless occasions.

"It's just some crickets. They won't hurt you. Calm down." she said, scooping the little creatures into her palm, causing the younger girls to squeal and back away from her even further. Shino watched as the Inuzuka girl brought the insects over to a shrub and let them lose on one of the lower branches. "There, see. No harm done."

"You're a weird kid," one of the girls commented. Shino saw Hana's back stiffen slightly, and her hands clench into fists for a split second before she relaxed again and faced the rude girl, a grin on her face.

"So I've been told," Hana said, waving them down from the bench. "Now get out of here. You're parents are probably waiting for you outside the gate." The girls seemed relieved, but still watched the genin with wary eyes as they gathered their fallen bags and all but sprinted towards the gates.

Shino could understand their wariness of her though. She was an older girl, and a genin at that. Not only that, Hana also gave off that aura of wildness that accompanied any Inuzuka. Shino had heard other people say that the clan was unstable, and the members would turn on you at the drop of a hat, tearing you limb from limb before you realized what was happening.

To his seven year old mind, Hana Inuzuka didn't seem like the type to rip anything apart, let alone a human…well, at least now that he actually managed to talk to her. She was too nice, too friendly…and too pretty. Shino felt himself turning red at the thought of thinking a girl was pretty…let alone one that was older than him. He managed to tamp down the flush as she reappeared at his side, her arms folded over her chest.

"Bunch of sissies," she said, "Scared of some little bugs."

"You didn't want to kill them?" Shino asked curiously. Hana gave him a questioning look, and he clarified his question. "The bugs, I mean."

"Why would I do that?" Hana asked absently, scratching behind the ears of one of her dogs that had wandered to her side. Shino took note that the dog was almost as big as its mistress. It was even bigger than him, and he was tall for a seven year old. "They didn't do anything."

"Most people do," he answered.

"Well, I don't," Hana answered proudly, as if that settled the discussion. "The only bugs I try to get rid of are fleas or ticks. And that's cause they drive the dogs crazy," The girl grinned even wider and looked over at him. "Don't think you could tell the pests to stay away from the compound, huh?"

Ah, so she did know what he was.

"Only if you tell the strays to keep out of my okaa-san's gardens," he answered without thinking. "They keep digging up her radishes."

"Deal!" the girl said happily, thumping him so hard on the back that he almost fell face first onto the courtyard steps. He readjusted his glasses, hoping the heat he felt coming to his cheeks was not visible to her. Thankfully though, if it was, she didn't comment. The young Aburame was saved from any further embarrassment with the loud arrival of Hana's younger brother Kiba.

"Oy, what you doin' here, nee-san?" the gruff boy demanded, scowling at her as he tumbled out of the Academy building.

"Okaa-san sent me to get you, brat," Hana answered, giving the itinerant seven year old a look that clearly showed her aggravation.

"We don't need no babysitter!" Kiba shot back, followed by a bark of agreement from Akamaru.

"If what I've heard is true, then yes you do." she answered hotly as they continued to stare each other down. Shino took a tentative step backwards. They weren't going to fight right here, were they?

"Who you been listen' to, nee-san?" Kiba asked, sending a suspicious glare towards his classmate. Shino said nothing, and thanked the gods that he didn't even fidget under the scrutiny.

"Doesn't matter who told me. You jumped out of Iruka-sensei's window in the middle of class? Again, Kiba?" Hana demanded with all the authority of an exasperated elder sibling. Shino was suddenly feeling bad for the other boy and wished he hadn't let the truth slip to Hana as to why Kiba was late. Although...it was kind of interesting to see the rambunctious boy put in his place by an older angry sibling.

"I was bored." Kiba answered flippantly.

"Well you can tell that to okaa-san when she asks why we're late getting back to the compound," she said, grabbing Kiba's ear and getting ready to drag him away from the Academy. Shino winced as Kiba yelped and tried to kick his way out of his sister's grip.

"Let go, nee-san!"

"No. You're just going to run off again," she reprimanded, causing Akamaru to let a little bark lose in his partner's defense. The resounding growls from Hana's own three dogs, coupled with the glare the older girl sent the little white puppy, was enough to have Akamaru burrowing underneath Kiba's coat without another whine of protest. She then turned to him, and Shino was surprised to see she was grinning at him again. Talk about mood swings. "We gotta go now, Shino-chan. It was nice meeting you. And remember our deal, ne? Dogs for bugs." She gave a friendly wave to him as she bodily dragged a still protesting Kiba out of the Academy courtyard, her three large canines bringing up the rear and ensuring that should Kiba manage to get out of his sister's grasp, he wouldn't get very far.

"Of course." Shino muttered, watching the brother-sister duo disappear beyond the gates.

"Shino, who are you talking to?" a familiar voice asked. Shino looked up and saw the familiar face of his father.

"No one," he answered quickly. The Aburame clan leader simply nodded and gestured for his son to follow him. The two bug wielders were soon outside the Academy and headed towards the family compound. It was only when they were about to enter into the gates that sectioned off the village's bug users from everyone else and Shino hear his mother's raised voice threatening to string up the stray dogs that were terrorizing her vegetable patch that Shino realized exactly what he'd gotten himself into while talking with Hana.

"Father?" he asked quietly, trying not to fidget uncomfortably as they walked up the flowered path towards their house. "May I ask you something?"

"Yes, Shino?" his father asked, looking down at him.

"Can you teach me to talk to fleas?"

_**

* * *

A/N - I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Like I said earlier, this is my fledgling attempt at Naruto fanfiction. Depending on the feedback I get, I might continue with this series. If not, I'll leave it as a oneshot. **_

_Later,_

_A.A._

_Oh, and please review as I'd love to know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer -** None of the Naruto characters portrayed within this work of fiction belong to me. So don't sue me for any money you think I'm making because let me tell you, I'm not making anything._

_**A/N - **Hello to everyone. I'm glad so many of you enjoyed the last chapter of this little story, so I decided to add another. Hope you like it. _

_**

* * *

**__Waiting on Fate_  
**_Chapter Two  
__Reintroductions and Graduations_**

**_

* * *

_**Shino always seemed to find the strangest things when he was in the forest outside Konoha's protective gates. For example, one time he found a spider web that was larger than he was, and filled hundreds and hundreds of little baby spiders. And then there was the time that he found a rare firefly that blinked red instead of yellow. His father had said that that particular species was hardly ever seen, and that it was a sign of good luck that he had found it. But his favorite was when he and his mother had been gathering some special tree bark used for medicine and he found a hollow log that was full of small, white cocoons. The butterflies were just starting to emerge from their encasings, and he and his mother had watched as each and every one of the fragile creatures entered into the new world and stretched their glistening wings for the first time before flying off.

So when he came across the Inuzuka siblings one evening while helping his father gather millipedes, Shino wasn't all that surprised. The nine year old boy silently watched from his spot high in the tree branches as a thirteen year old Hana tried to show Kiba how to channel his chakra into his hands. It did not seem like the lesson was going all that well, however. He could sense the massive amounts of chakra that Kiba was having trouble keeping control of once he managed to get it channeled into his hands. A few of his kikai bugs stirred restlessly as well, further proof that the waves of errant chakra were thick in the air.

"Try again, Kiba," Hana said, using her own hands to position his fingers in the proper places, "When you get to that sign, stop. We'll go from there once I check what you've done so far."

"Okay," Kiba said, the determination in his voice obvious. Shino watched as his classmate's hands began to pulsate with a faint blue light.

"Good," Hana said gently. "Now go through the seals again, slowly this time." Kiba complied and began to go through the hand seals they had been taught in Academy. But whatever jutsu he was in the middle of was obviously incomplete, as the young boy seemed to lose control of the chakra after the sixth or seventh seal, allowing the blue light to slowly die out.

"Ahhh, drats!" Kiba groused.

"It's okay. Looks like you need to work on your chakra molding a little more so you can sustain what you pull out. Otherwise you're gonna tire out quickly." Hana said, a contemplative look on her face. "But hey! At the rate you're going, you'll have the Four-Legs Technique down in no time."

"Really?" Kiba asked, grinning up at his sister.

"Sure thing." Hana said approvingly, ruffling his hair affectionately. "Iruka-sensei's went over the other six seals, right?"

"Yeah. I got'em figured out." Kiba said proudly.

"Alright. Show me." she ordered. Kiba plopped down in front of her, legs crossed, and quickly demonstrated the signs they had practiced in class. Hana stopped him once or twice, rearranging his fingers to make the seals more tight and compact. Shino watched carefully as the two sibling continued on working together. It wasn't unheard of for family members to teach the younger members of their clan special jutsus that had been developed over the years. His own father had already shown him two or three of the simpler ones he could control. And it seemed like Hana had taken it on herself to help Kiba with his chakra manipulation with the Inuzuka family techniques.

Underneath his skin, his kikai were beginning to get agitated. They could feel the waves of chakra that Kiba and Hana had released, and were itching to drink it up. Shino idly wondered what the Inuzuka sibling's chakra would taste like.

That was one of the side effects of his bugs. They lived off of chakra, and they weren't too particular when it came to who they were feeding from. As such, when the bugs drank in someone else's chakra, then burrowed back into his body, Shino would often get an aftertaste of sorts. He had noticed some months ago that his father's chakra left a sharp aftertaste, where as his mother's was so sweet it was almost sickening to his stomach. There were a few others he had managed to characterize as well. Iruka-sensei's chakra was mildly mellow, and that red eyed Jounin lady's was an equal mix of sweet and spicy.

The Aburame boy debated for a few more minutes, but finally made up his mind and sent two of his kikai towards the oblivious siblings. The two bugs settled unnoticed onto Hana's shoulder and Kiba's head. Shino sent them a silent command to suck just a little of the errant chakra around them, and then return to him. The beetles did as commanded, and were quickly back in Shino's palm. The little bug that had landed on Kiba crawled back under his coat first, burrowing quickly under his skin to rejoin his hive mates.

Shino waited for the familiar jolt as the chakra pulled off Kiba assimilated into his body. A few seconds later, the poor boy was almost thrown from the tree top from the sour taste that his bugs had picked up. Shino righted himself silently, wondering if he'd been spotted or sensed. Luckily, neither Kiba nor Hana seemed to notice anything different. Shino looked down at the other bug clinging to his sleeve, wondering if it was worth the risk of finding out what Hana's chakra tasted like since people in the same family tended to have similar chakra signatures. He braced for the shock of sour to his system, but was surprised when he tasted a mix of dense flavors. It was almost as if the bug had sucked chakra from a host of people instead of just one. It was mild one minute, then spicy and dense, then sour, then sweet and light. He wondered if maybe there had been a mistake and the bug had picked up chakra somewhere else, but hadn't digested it. That would explain the myriad of tastes he was sensing.

Shino was on the verge of sending another bug towards Hana, just because he wanted to verify what he had found, when his bugs alerted him that his father was currently on his way and looking for him. Shino frowned slightly, reluctant to leave his post, but realizing that he still had work to finish. He glanced down at the siblings one more time, taking note that they had forgone the hand seal work and were now in the middle of simple hand to hand combat, an area that Kiba excelled at.

At that moment, Kiba had knocked the heck out of Hana, and the girl was in the process of getting to her feet so she could defend herself. Shino expected her to be angry with Kiba for getting a hit in. But if anything, she looked happy, even going so far as to point out a few weaknesses in his posture, which he readily corrected before coming at her again…this time with Akamaru on his heels. They exchanged blows for a few seconds before Hana manipulated Kiba into a headlock that he couldn't break. Akamaru tried to help his partner, but Hana just used her foot to lightly step on the puppy's tail, stopping him from going anywhere.

Between the dog's whining and Kiba's growling, Shino didn't know whether to laugh or be concerned for the girl. His question was quickly answered when Hana let Kiba go, and the boy tackled her headfirst, effectively starting a wrestling match that didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon. Even Hana's three grey dogs decided to jump in, all three of them quickly piling up on top of Kiba, who was on top of Hana. Akamaru, never one to be left out, hopped on top of the topmost Haimaru triplett and let out a yip of superiority. The siblings broke down into laughter once again, and Shino finally took leave of his spot.

It wouldn't do for his father to catch him watching his classmate roughhousing with his sister while he was supposed to be doing work.

**

* * *

**The moves and techniques Shino had seen Hana practicing with Kiba in the forest that day had factored highly into Kiba's ability to graduate from the Academy…especially since he had the tendency to take off with the blonde Uzumaki boy when Iruka-sensei or one of the other teachers had their backs turned.

The informal graduation ceremony that was held for the Academy students who had been accepted as genins was just getting started when Shino spotted Tsume-san speaking with his mother and father, but no Kiba in sight. That in itself was not much of a surprise, especially since Kiba had made it well known that he was more than happy to be out of the Academy. Shino could relate to the louder boy's feelings though. He too was glad to finally be placed as a genin. The newest shinobi of the Aburame clan glanced around the room one more time, realizing that the only people other than himself remaining in the room were the parents of the new rookie nine. He adjusted his sunglasses and slipped through the classroom door, heading for the noise he could hear plainly over the usual sounds of the evening katydids and cicadas. He soon found himself looking around the corner of the building at the other nine rookies sprawled out in various places on the playground equipment used by the younger students.

"They don't bite you know," came an amused voice behind him. Shino whirled around, kikai instinctively beginning to swarm from his body, the command to attack on his lips when he realized exactly who had managed to sneak up on him. Leaning casually up against the wall, three grey dogs milling around her feet, was Hana Inuzuka. The girl was smiling at him, and Shino had to tamp down the redness that was beginning to gather in his cheeks in embarrassment. After a few long seconds of battle, the fight was won, and he was sure that he'd kept himself from turning into a reasonable facsimile of a cherry.

"Hana-san," he said, giving a slight bow. "I did not realize you were back there."

"Obviously not," she said, nodding to the bugs that were swarming around him agitatedly. "You weren't actually going to attack me, were you?" Shino felt his face start turning red again, but couldn't help it. That's exactly what he had intended to do to her.

"It is not wise to surprise a member of my clan like that," he said calmly, turning his attention back to the eight Genins lounging on the playground equipment. "The bugs are not easy to control when they are startled."

"I'll remember that next time," she shrugged. "So why are you standing here when your classmates are over there?"

"No reason." he answered. "Why are you here?"

"Because I don't want to be over there. Especially not in a few seconds." she grinned, patting him absently on the shoulder. Now Shino was curious. What was she planning?

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I left a little surprise for my brother and his buddies," the teenage girl said, waggling her eyebrows and gesturing towards the tree where Akamaru and Kiba were sprawled underneath. "Watch."

Shino, completely unsure of what she was talking about, but reluctant to leave her side, glanced at the tree, waiting for something to happen. About ten seconds later, there was a small explosion along one of the walls of the Academy. The sound and smoke quickly grabbed the other eight rookie's attention, which was exactly what Hana wanted apparently, because she cackled and palmed a kunai. With a flick of her wrist, the blade was sailing through the air, cutting through two pieces of practically invisible string usually used to set traps. Shino watched in morbid fascination as the sagging lines dropped, allowing two different buckets of smoke bombs to fall from their precarious perches deep within the trees surrounding the area. The playground quickly filled up with smoke, and Shino could hear the other eight rookies coughing and hacking as they tried to find their way out of the surprise attack. Before they could get very far, there was a succession of **_splats_**. A split second later, Kiba's voice could be heard above the hacking and choking.

_'NEE-CHAN!'_

Behind him, Hana cackled evilly.

"I think it's time for me to go." she chuckled. Shino was about to agree when he felt her shove him sideways, out of the way of a kunai that had obviously been aimed for one of them. Shino blanched, and even Hana suddenly looked a bit worried in the split second they realized that there was an explosive tag on the handle. Shino just remembered thinking there was no way he could summon enough of his bugs to shield him from the explosion at so close a range. He heard the brunette on his side curse, then felt someone grab his wrist none too gently. Before he could blink, and before the bugs surrounding him could retaliate in any way, Shino was looking down as the fog of smoke began to dissipate. It took him a few seconds to realize that Hana had transported both of them to the roof, and safely out of harm's way.

'_HANA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!' _

That would be Kiba, Shino realized.

"If he's got to ask that, how the hell did he make genin?" Hana mumbled, peeking over the roof and down into the chaotic mess she had caused. Shino glanced over as well, and could see that all his classmates, except for Sasuke, were in some state of distress. Sakura and Ino were bent over, coughing their heads off. Kiba, who was covered in green paint, had Akamaru on his head and was scanning the area for any sign of Hana. Hinata was fanning the smoke away from her face, and Shikamaru was beating Chouji on the back, trying to get the boy some fresh air.

"I think we better move out, Shino-chan," Hana said quickly. "Kiba might be a bit slow at times, but when Akamaru picks up a scent, he's going to find us."

"I did not do anything," Shino deadpanned, not liking how he was suddenly implicated in her little prank. All he had been doing was taking a walk!

"I know that. And you know that. But they don't," she said quietly, jerking her thumb towards the ground. "And I doubt Kiba's gonna be in any mood to ask questions. That paint is itchy as hell while it's drying."

"You are evil," Shino pointed out. Hana snickered.

'_HANA! YOU BITCH! GET OUT HERE!'_

"I know," she agreed. "Now come on. Let's get back to the reception before they find us. I made him mad, but Kiba wouldn't dare start anything in front of all the adults."

"It has never stopped him before," Shino retorted.

"Well, if it was just our okaa-san, it wouldn't matter. She's used to us fighting," Hana said, glancing warily down at the other genins. "But we're supposed to be on our best behavior in public."

"And pranking them is good behavior?"

"Why do you think I set up away from all the adults and sensei's?" she asked mysteriously. Well, Shino couldn't argue with that logic. Pushing some chakra into their legs, both of them jumped across the roof and down onto the ground near the entrance of the Academy. "Well, that was fun. Wasn't it, Shino-chan?"

The Aburame boy just looked at her like she was crazy, not saying anything. Hana didn't seem to notice that he didn't respond, and quickly straightened out her clothing and retied her long hair back in its customary high pony tail. Shino suddenly had a fleeting thought that she looked pretty with her hair pulled back, but even better when it was hanging loose. He shook his head and dispelled those thoughts. What was he thinking? This girl was nuts! And childishly immature to boot! She was a chunin for god's sake, and she was pulling a prank on genins?

So much for his opinion on her not being that bad of a person.

"Umm, you're not going to rat me out, are you Shino-chan?" Hana asked nervously, his silence obviously making her a bit uncomfortable. "It was all in good fun, really. None of them got hurt, I promise. Kiba's just gonna be itchy...but he needed a bath anyway."

Shino watched her squirm uncomfortably as he continued to look at her through his dark glasses. She almost looked apologetic, but not quite. He could still see that she had no intention of apologizing for what she had done. And even the Aburame had to admit that the prank was well thought out. It was common for the older Academy students to lounge around the playground when they weren't busy. Hana apparently realized that as well, and had managed to take assessment of the situation and set her prank accordingly. He had to admit, she was good. Although he doubted Kiba would have the same sentiments at that moment.

_'DAMN YOU, HANA! WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GONNA...'_

Yeah. Kiba definitely wasn't having any good thoughts about his sister right now.

He suddenly wished he had a sibling he could have fun with, like she did with Kiba. Shino had realized months ago that despite their tendency to be loud and at times annoying, Kiba and Hana were indeed very close to each other. He envied their relationship, and how they were so affectionate with each other. Shino had seen when Hana would put her arms around Kiba and show him how to form the hand seals of one of the family jutsus, or how Kiba would purposely act whiny and attach himself to her when there was something he wanted her to do for him. The ease and means with which they communicated amongst each other was odd to him.

The Aburame clan were not a heartless or cruel clan. They had feelings and emotions, and more often than not, expressed those sides of their personality with their family members. But even then, they weren't the touchy-feely sort who believed in casual physical contact. The Inuzuka's on the other hand, seemed to be complete opposites. More than once Kiba had clapped him on the back during their training, sending his kikai into an agitated hiss. And he had seen Hana give hugs out to her teammates on the rare times the three of them had been together. It was almost like touching someone was an inborn trait in all the dog clan members. Shino was pretty sure if anyone in his family was like that towards him, he'd probably go nuts from them touching him all the time.

"Shino-chan?" Hana asked carefully, biting her bottom lip in nervousness. She looked so worried.

"No," he answered finally, adjusting his sunglasses. "I won't say anything." Hana beamed in delight and leaned down to give him a peck on the cheek before turning to walk away.

"I don't care what the others say. You're the best, Shino-chan," she called back, heading towards the reception room.

Shino just stood rooted to the same spot until she disappeared around the corner.

What had she…

A girl just…

Hana Inuzuka just kissed him!

He raised a hand and wiped it across his face, noticing the heat that had pooled in his cheeks, and the excited buzz of his companions as they reacted to his embarrassment. Shino knew he was blushing this time, and quickly pushed his hands into his pockets and done his best to hide his cherry-red face behind the high collar of his jacket before anyone took too much notice. He headed back to the reception room, following the path Hana had taken less than thirty seconds before.

_'Maybe the physical contact isn't so bad after all….' _he thought ruefully, a small grin on his face. He suddenly didn't think getting used to being around someone like Hana would be all that bad.

**

* * *

**When the genin teams had been announced not long after that, and Shino realized that he was paired up with Kiba, his outward reaction was as bland and accepting as ever. But on the inside, he was silently pleased. Of course, that was until Kurenai-sensei realized that Kiba was the least punctual of the three genins. After a week of the boy being late for training, the jounin had told Shino to stop by the Inuzuka compound on the way to training to make sure Kiba got where he needed to be on time.

This morning was no different. Shino looked up at the tall gate that led into the main portion of the Inuzuka compound, wondering if going in without a guide was a good idea. True, he'd been into the place on numerous occasions since Kurenai-sensei had given him the task of making sure Kiba got to training on time everyday. But never before had he seen a pair of monstrous white dogs lying on each side of the door where Kiba lived. The bug wielder could tell that the large dogs had already sensed his and Hinata's presence, and were feigning sleep in an attempt to lull them into a false sense of security.

"Are w-we going t-to go in, S-Shino-kun?" Hinata asked timidly from his right side. The thirteen year old Aburame looked warily at the white dogs, thinking Hinata had pick a bad morning to accompany him to retrieve their punctually-challenged teammate.

"I…."

"Shino-chan? Hinata-chan?" a feminine voice called out. Shino glanced up from the guard dogs, locking eyes with none other than the seventeen year old sister of Kiba. Hana smiled and opened the door wider, motioning for them to come through the gate. She was dressed in her customary black shorts and cut-off tank top, her long hair pulled back into a high ponytail that fell almost to her waist. "Come on in. Don't mind these two lugs. They won't hurt you." The brown headed girl deposited two large bowls of dog food off to the side, and the white canines yipped happily, heading over to their breakfast. Shino waited until the two dogs were occupied before heading towards the main house. Akamaru he was used to. Even Hana's three dogs and her mother's cycloptic canine were used to him coming around. But he was wary of the new additions to the Inuzuka clan, and was not willing to take any chances on being attacked. "Good morning, chibis. Here to get Kiba, huh?"

"Y-yes, Hana-san." Hinata said quietly, eyes downcast shyly. "Kurenai-sensei told us y-yesterday to make s-s-sure Kiba-kun made it to tr-training on t-time this morning."

"The louse hasn't gotten up yet. If you'll wait, I'll go get him for you." Hana offered.

"It would be appreciated, Hana-san." he answered, giving the elder girl a slight bow.

"Not a problem," she said easily. The brown headed Inuzuka gave them a toothy grin, then showed them to the kitchen. "There's still some sweetbread and tea on the counter if you two want something to eat before training. Or if you want to grab some for a snack later on, help yourself. Give me a minute and Kiba'll be down." Shino didn't miss the spark in her eyes as she headed for the stairs, taking them two at a time. He groaned internally, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"I suggest you plug your ears, Hinata-chan," Shino said calmly, causing his teammate to look up at him in confusion.

"W-why, Shino-kun?" she asked quietly. Since this was the first time she had accompanied him to drag Kiba to practice, Shino wondered exactly how the quiet girl would react to Hana's unorthodox version of a wake-up call.

"The Inuzuka siblings have a rather……"

_**Crash**_

**_Bang_**

_'NEE-CHAN! WHADDA YA' THINK YOU'RE DOIN'!'_

_'Let's go, runt!'_

_**Growl**_

_**Bark**_

_**Thump**_

"…odd way of rousing their family members up in the morning time."

_'ITAI! LEGGO MY HAIR, BAKA! LEGGO!'_

_'If you'd get up already, I wouldn't have to do this!'_

"W-what is she d-doing to K-Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked, wide eyed as she peeked around the corner to peer up the steps leading to the second floor of the compound. Shino had no doubt that the girl was thinking about what would happen if someone were to make that kind of noise in her own family's home. She would undoubtedly be reprimanded fiercely for such uncouth behavior. Of course, since Shino's clan also valued the quiet, albeit for a different reason altogether, he found it quite amusing to see a sleepy Kiba get roughed up by his sister on a regular basis.

'_THAT'S COOOOOOLLLLLDDDDD!'_

It really added a certain kind of charm to the otherwise dull routine of his mornings.

_'I warned you, brat! Let's go!'_

_'Leave me alone!'_

A loud whistle pierced the air, and Shino pulled Hinata out before she was knocked over by three grey blurs bounding up the stairs.

'_WHAT! NO FAIR!'_

"W-w-what was that?" Hinata asked, hand on her chest to still her beating heart.

'_NO BITING, HANA! GET'EM OFFA ME!'_

"The Haimaru tTriplets," Shino said, setting the petite girl back on her feet as another round of breaking objects was heard upstairs, along with a litany of curses from Kiba that had Hinata blushing scarlet. "Kaimaru, Nezumaru, and Gureimaru. They are to Hana-san what Akamaru is to Kiba."

"Oh. I-I understand, " Hinata said, giving him a hesitant smile. Shino just nodded, taking note that it had grown eerily quiet up the stairs. He strained his ears, and could very slightly hear the sound of footsteps as they descended the steps, along with a tell-tale _thump _after each step. Shino adjusted his glasses and watched as a grinning Hana walked into the kitchen…dragging their teammate behind her. Hinata gasped when the other girl swung their half-asleep teammate around, depositing him at their collective feet.

"….damned pain in my ass, nee-chan!" Kiba muttered, still glaring up at his sibling. Akamaru barked in agreement. Hana just grinned and mussed his already disarrayed hair before reaching over to toss him a box of food.

"So you've told me before. Now, there's your breakfast, brat. Eat it on the way to meet your sensei," Hana said as Kiba picked himself up off the ground. "And your lunch is in there too." Shino watched covertly as she grabbed the standard issue green vest and slipped it on her shoulders, fastening it into place before grabbing a pack that was by the door and calling the triplets back to her.

"Wher'a' gon' sucha 'urry?" Kiba asked, crumbs spraying all over the place.

"Chew, swallow, and try again." Hana said, rolling her eyes. Shino cleared his throat at Kiba's manners, and Hinata just blushed. They needed to get going, or all of them were going to be late. Kurenai-sensei wouldn't be happy then.

"I asked where you were going in such a hurry." Kiba repeated after swallowing the mouthful of food he'd bitten off. Shino wondered idly if Kiba had slept in his clothes from the day before, because the dog-loving boy just grabbed his usual fur-lined grey jacket and slipped it on over what he was already wearing.

"Mission," she answered briskly, ushering them out the door and locking it after the last dog exited. "Oh, and okaa-san said for you to get home early tonight because tou-san wants to talk to us about something before he takes off for another mission in Thunder Country with his ANBU squadron. He just dropped by to give okaa-san a progress report on everyone up north."

'_Tou-san? Their father is here?' _Shino wondered, glancing over at the two white dogs who were still munching happily on their kibble. '_That's odd. I thought their parents were…separated._' Of course, he used the word _separated _lightly. It was a well known fact that Tsume Inuzuka was the eldest child of the previous clan heads, and as such the natural born leader of the family despite her gender.

Not long after being teamed up with Kiba, Shino had began to wonder why the boy's father was never seen. At first, he had thought that Kiba's father had died in combat. And that theory stuck for a while considering the Inuzuka clan, like the Aburame, was made up primarily of shinobi. But then one day, when Team 8 had been leaving the training field, someone had muttered something about Kiba being the son of a…

Well, to be truthful, Shino never heard the rest because he was busy pulling a snarling Kiba off the older Genin while Hinata forcibly withheld Akamaru from biting the arrogant boy. After Kurenai and the other Genin's team leader had intervened and gotten things calmed down, Shino realized that maybe his assumption about Kiba's father was off. So, he done the next best thing and asked his own father why Kiba had reacted so violently to the insult thrown at his father, considering it seemed like the man in question was not even alive in the first place.

Shibi Aburame had not seemed to happy to hear the question, and even more reluctant to answer it. But had explained that Kiba's father was an outsider who had been initiated into the family when he married Tsume Inuzuka, even going so far as to drop his own family name and take on the clan's name. But the man wound up being far from loyal to his wife, and not long after Kiba was born, Tsume's youngest sister found out she was pregnant. Rumor had it that Kiba's father Masato was the one who had impregnated Kegawa Inuzuka. And when the young boy was born, bearing golden hair and dark green eyes identical to Masato's, the truth had come out. Both Kegawa and Masato had admitted to the affair, and the Inuzuka clan was thrown into an uproar, the likes of which had never been seen before. Tsume had been given the task of deciding what to do about it, since Masato's blatant betrayal had nullified their marriage in the eyes of the dog clan. Most of the elder members were clamoring for Masato's death and Kegawa's exile from the family. And Tsume, filled with righteous rage and hurt at being betrayed by her sister and husband, had ordered exactly that. But, fortunately enough for the guilty parties, something happened before the orders could be carried out all the way.

That something…..was Hana.

Shino had expressed his surprise. Wondering how Hana, at four years old, could overrule the leader of her own clan. Shibi had shaken his head and related the rest of the story somberly to his only child.

The entire clan, minus the children, had gathered in the main room of the compound, with a scorned Tsume presiding over them all. Masato and Kegawa had been brought forward, their young son cradled in his mother's arms. The charges were brought against them, and they had said nothing. Their only request had been, that whatever their punishment may be, that their son Satoshi be left out of it. Tsume had grudgingly agreed with the request, realizing that the baby was not at fault for his parent's actions.

At this point, Shibi Aburame had stopped the story and turned his gaze outside the window of their house, a scowl on his usually passive face. Shino wondered what was wrong, and was about to ask why he had stopped when his mother picked up the narrative.

She explained that Masato's death had been ordered, and Kegawa's exile from the clan and Konoha. Kegawa had been led away, but Masato had been left alone in the center of the floor. Tsume had left her spot at the head table, knuckles cracking and killing intent radiating throughout the compound. As head of the clan, she was the one who was supposed to execute Masato. The guilty man had said nothing, just stared at the angry woman until she stood before him. No words had been spoken between them. He had accepted his fate. But Tsume, who had been known to break a an enemy nin's neck with one punch, was feeling anything but merciful. Fueled by rage, hurt, and vindictiveness, she lashed out at him.

But then the miracle happened, his mother said gently.

Hana had gotten away from her sitter and hidden herself well enough in the throng of clan members that no one even knew she was there. And when she saw her mother fighting with her father, she come flying into the center of the room as fast as her little legs could carry her. Hana had latched onto her father, who was covered in blood, and started yelling at her mother for hurting him. Tsume seemed to come back to herself when she realized that Hana was in the way. She tried pulling the clinging, crying girl off of Masato, but Hana refused to budge, even going so far as to bite whoever tried to move her. Masato even tried to reason with his daughter, saying that everything would be okay, and that he loved her and Kiba.

But Hana was having none of it. She continued to cry, yelling at her mother and causing all kind of racket. At her father's feet, the Haimaru pups had started snarling and biting, refusing to cooperate with any of the Inuzuka members who tried to intervene. Finally, when it seemed like she had cried herself out, Tsume managed to wrangle her away from Masato. But Hana had cried so much she had made herself sick. She latched onto Tsume, begging her mother not hurt her father.

Hana had said, in broken words and a voice hoarse from bawling, that whatever her father had done, he could apologize and everything would be fine. She had choked out that she didn't want her father to be hurt because who was going to teach her how to climb trees and help train her dogs? And how was she ever going to learn how to track and hunt like he did if he wasn't there? And who was going to tell her all the great stories about ANBU missions? And who was going to watch her and Kiba when Tsume was gone on a mission for weeks? The list went on and on, with Hana babbling tiredly.

But something had snapped in Tsume by then, Shino's mother explained . Some thought for the longest time that she finally realized what she was doing, and couldn't believe she had let things go that far. Others thought that Hana's plaintive begging had triggered her mother's merciful side. And still others speculated that the gods had indeed stepped in and put a stop to what would have been Masato's death. But whatever happened, whatever stopped her, it saved him. Instead of dying and being exiled, Kegawa and Masato were sent to the northernmost territories of Fire Country where a branch of the Inuzuka family was in need of someone to lead their clan and act as a liaison to the main clan section in Konoha.

Shino thought it odd that Tsume would seemingly reward the man that betrayed her by sending him on such an important job, and told his mother so. His father, however, was the one to respond. The elder Aburame explained that being sent to the mountainous regions up north was no reward. He also said that along with Masato, Kegawa and their son, Tsume sent six of the clan elders to make sure things were going as they should be. Ever since then, Masato showed up in the village once every four months or so to give a progress report to Tsume about what was going on. He also showed up when it was time for Kiba's or Hana's birthdays, or special times like when they graduated from the Academy or made Chunin. But other than that, he stayed away.

Shino had asked his father why Tsume had changed her mind after seeing Hana cry, but his father had only said that Tsume was not a cruel woman at heart, and never had been. And he believed that Hana's tears had made her realize that if Masato was killed, not only would Hana and Kiba lose their father, but so would Satoshi. Shibi said that he didn't think Tsume could carry the fact that if she killed Masato out of a skewed sense of vengeance, that Hana would remember it, and hold it against her for life.

That had made sense to Shino, as had the explanation. But there was still one thing left bugging him after it was all over with, and his father had left to take care of clan business. So, he tracked down his mother, who had been working in her garden, and asked how they knew what had happened during Masato's trial if only Inuzuka members had been allowed in the compound. Hotaru Aburame had sighed and set her gloves aside, beckoning Shino to sit on a nearby bench while she kneeled down to his level. She also informed him that both Shibi and herself had been in the compound the day of the trial, so had seen first hand exactly what had transpired, and how it all played out in the end. The brunette woman had sighed and explained that Tsume and his father had been on the same team as Genins, and were often still paired for missions. She told him how his father had reacted to finding out the truth of how Masato had hurt Tsume, and how the usually calm man had been on the verge of ordering his destruction bugs to swarm Masato and suck every bit of chakra out of him. But Shibi hadn't retaliated on the other man, figuring if Tsume could forgive such a transgression, then he had no business doing anything to the man.

Shino had walked away from the discussion with his parents with much more insight on exactly why Kiba had reacted the way he had to the slight against the paternal side of his parentage. Had he been in the same situation, Shino wasn't sure exactly what he would do, but he did know that he would have reacted in a similar fashion. It was a complicated situation, yes. But it was not a reason for someone to tease Kiba about it. Shino didn't think it was anyone else's business how Tsume handled the Inuzuka clan. Besides, it seemed like the siblings did get to see their father every now and then, despite their parent's strained relationship. It worked for them all apparently, so who was anyone else to judge?

"….don't know. That's why we have to be there." Hana grunted.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll remember," Kiba yawned, showing just how enthused he was with the prospect of dealing with his father. His drawling words brought Shino back to the land of the living, and the bug wielder quickly pulled his attention back to the task at hand.

"Of course you will," Hana muttered, readjusting her pack and then grinning back at the Shino and Hinata. "Better get going, chibis. Don't wanna be late."

"Hana-san is c-correct. We need t-to go," Hinata murmured.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," Kiba grumbled, tucking his box of food into his coat.

"Well then, until next time, Hinata-chan, Shino-chan," Hana said warmly, waving to them as she took off in the opposite direction, towards the Hokage's tower. Kiba just huffed.

"Don't know who she's calling _chan,_" he muttered petulantly. "I'm not a little kid no more! I'm thirteen!" On top of his head, Akamaru sounded in agreement with a short bark. Hinata, now away from the other girl, actually giggled at the dark scowl on Kiba's face while she tried to cheer him up. Shino however, neglected to point out the obvious fact that Hana was almost five years older than all of them. And as such, would probably continue to refer to them as chibis for some time longer. Stickler for proper manners though the Aburame clan was, the teenage bug wielder didn't so much mind when Hana attached the _chan _suffix to his name, or either of his teammates' names.

What he didn't like was the perpetual whining that it caused from Kiba. Shino silently pondered the possibility of sending some of his chakra eating bugs into the other boy's body with instructions to clip his overused vocal cords. It was quite a tempting idea at the moment. As they crested over the hill, catching sight of Kurenai-sensei when she dropped down from a tree, he realized that he couldn't do something like that to Kiba. Annoying though the boy was at times, he was still a member of Team 8.

'_Besides,_' he reasoned as they reached their sensei, '_what is the point of volunteering to make sure Kiba gets to training on time in the mornings if I can't hear him yelp like a puppy when Hana-san roughs him over a little bit?'_

_

* * *

__**A/N **- Okay, well, here's the latest in this little story. This one's a bit longer than the first chapter, but what the heck! More to read, right? Anyhow, I'll quit rambling and let you good people go for now._

_Until next time,_

_A.A._

_Oh, and remember to review. I'd like to know what you are thinking. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer _- _**_It's not mine. Never was. Shino, Hana and various other Naruto characters belong to their respective owner(s). So don't sue me, cause I'm not making any money off any of this._

**A/N **_- Thanks for all of those who reviewed the first two chapters. I'm glad I'm not the only one who likes the Shino/Hana pairing. So, I hope you enjoy the newest update._

* * *

_**Waiting on Fate  
**_**_Chapter 3  
__Bugs and Barking Mad Brothers_**

* * *

As the months passed, Shino had begun to realize that his infatuation with his teammate's elder sister was going to cause some problems, especially as things in Konoha began to heat up over the next few years. The initial fight with Orochimaru and his minions claimed old Sarutobi's life, and almost one of the nine Genins he had graduated with from the Academy. Sasuke's betrayal of the Leaf village was felt hard by all of the young ninjas, but most especially by Sakura and Naruto. So it was really no surprise to Shino when Jiraiya hauled the hyperactive blonde out of the village to train in some remote region of the world. Nor was it news to him when word got around that Tsunade had taken Sakura under her wing.

He found it sadly ironic that each member of Team 7 was now under the wing of the most respected and/or feared ninjas of their time. And that two of the teens, Naruto and Sakura, were basically being trained to take down their former teammate. It was a sad state to be in, that was for certain…a bad case of history repeating itself.

The second set of chunin exams progressed much more smoothly than its ill fated predecessor not long after that, though. And every one of the remaining Academy genins he had graduated with were allowed to take up the position as a chunin in the end, even Hinata. But no matter how hard things were going to get, and no matter, how much trouble Shino knew was brewing outside and inside Konoha's walls, it didn't seem like his association with the Inuzuka's would ever go away. Even after attaining chunin status, the Aburame heir often found himself paired up with his teammates for missions. And the continued contact with Kiba led to a continuing contact, however slight, to Hana.

Now, Shino knew himself as a practical person, as someone who could step back and see a situation from an outsider's perspective no matter how deeply embroiled in it he was. So when he finally realized that the only time he ever stuttered and blushed was when he was around Kiba's sister, he tossed the uncharacteristic response on his prepubescent hormones.

Yes, even at fourteen years of age, he knew all too well what kind of reactions excitable hormones could lead him to having.

So, like the levelheaded young man he was, Shino attempted to avoid contact with Hana. That plan, unfortunately, proved to be rather futile due to the closeness of the Inuzuka clan. Even at fourteen, Kiba was every bit as much attached to his elder sibling as he had been at twelve. So, Shino often found himself in the company of Hana when he was dragged by Kiba into eating dinner at the ramen stand or any place else for that matter. And Hana never seemed to mind that her brother brought him, or Hinata for that matter, along for the ride. The Chunin veterinarian seemed like she honestly enjoyed being with them when she wasn't on missions or training with her team or studying to become a vet. Hell, even Hinata eventually managed to stop stuttering so much around Hana. That itself was a slight miracle, at least in Shino's opinion.

His next attempt at avoiding Hana manifested itself in the form of practically secluding himself away from his teammates when he wasn't training or on missions.

It lasted for about a week.

Kiba seemed to take it as a personal insult that the Aburame boy kept disappearing, literally into thin air, only seconds after Kurenai-sensei released them from training or missions. Even Hinata, who was never one to pry into another's affairs, questioned whether everything was alright. But the biggest blow to the plan was when Kurenai-sensei pulled him aside to find out why he was acting so strangely. It had put the Aburame heir in an uncomfortable spot, to say the least. He was not about to admit that he was basically hiding away from Hana Inuzuka in an attempt to…..to…

Well, he wasn't exactly sure what he was trying to accomplish by staying away from any chance encounter with her….but there had to be a good reason in there somewhere.

He just hadn't found it yet.

In the end, Shino wound up muttering something about being busy with clan duties, causing both his teammates and sensei to quit questioning his sudden absences. It all worked for the better in the end, especially since Hana was beginning to spend large amounts of her time at the veterinarian hospital in the village. She was busy, and so was he, so their contact was at a minimum, which suited him fine.

Everything went well for a while, and he had almost thought he'd gotten over his little crush. Then the graduation ceremony for the genins who had achieved chunin status rolled around, and he was suddenly face to face with her once again.

It had been weeks since Shino had actually laid eyes on her. But his calculating gaze landed on the brown headed eighteen year old woman only seconds after she'd walked through the door into the reception hall, a grinning Kiba at her side. Shino had heard some weeks ago, through Kiba no less, that Hana's rigorous studying had finally paid off, and she had been allowed to take her place amongst the ranks of the veterinarian specialists within the village. Although he hadn't said anything to Kiba at the time, Shino was proud of her accomplishments.

"Congratulations, Shino-chan," Hana said warmly, giving him a smile as she walked over to him. "I heard you did a great job during the exams. All your matches were over in less than five minutes, or so I've been told."

"Thank you, Hana-san," Shino said calmly, mentally congratulating himself on not choking up. He just kept telling himself that the remnants of his crush on her were stagnating, and on the verge of implosion…anything to convince himself that his every reaction to her was caused simply by the fact that he was a teenage boy infatuated with an older woman who held absolutely no interest in him beyond that of a friend. "Although I believe your informants may have been mistaken."

"Considering my main informant is Kiba, I don't doubt he's gotten something wrong," she said with a sigh and a shrug. "But really, I don't think he'd make that big of a mistake."

"One match ended after six and a half minutes," he clarified. Hana coughed into her hand, a poor attempt to cover up for the laugh she inadvertently let go.

"Still modest as ever, I see," she said, smiling again. "That's something you don't see very often in a ninja who has just made chunin. Usually they're full of hot air and ready to brag on their success during the exams."

"That is understandable," he replied. What was he supposed to say? He sure as all hell wasn't going to disagree with her.

"Yes, well, be proud of your accomplishments," she said with a wink. "Glad to have you in the ranks. I know you'll make a fine addition to the rest of us."

"Your compliments are appreciated, Hana-san."

"I'm sure they are," she muttered, giving him a quizzical look. "Anyhow, I'll see you later, Shino-chan. Take care."

"You as well," he said calmly, congratulating himself on having a conversation, however short it was, without stumbling over his words. Hana gave him a big smile and patted his shoulder as she walked away. The Aburame heir got through the rest of the evening without much effort on his part. For the majority of the time, he silently watched his fellow teammates interacting with the others present. He watched as Hana proudly led Kiba around and introduced him to the other chunins he was unfamiliar with, but he pretty much stayed in his little corner, content to watch everyone else as they mingled.

More than once, his gaze shifted to the Inuzuka's. The siblings were undoubtedly a force to be reckoned with, even when they weren't fighting with enemies…..or each other. Kiba, who had surpassed his sister's diminutive height over a year before, matched her grin with one of his own the entire evening. Even their mother and father seemed to be on cordial terms for the time being, congratulating Kiba in concert when he'd been promoted. But Hana had seemed the proudest of them all, sticking with her little brother as much as she could. The closeness between the siblings seemed stifling to Shino…but Kiba seemed to relish in the attention. It was obvious to any who looked on them that the siblings were close, and that Kiba adored his sister with every ounce of his being…and that adoration was reciprocated back unto him by Hana.

Shino mulled over Kiba's family as he continued to crowd watch. They were a confusing bunch, the Inuzuka's. They were loud, and rambunctious, and often times unintentionally rude and uncaringly blunt…as Kiba had proven on more than one occasion. But their loyalty to each other was unwavering, something else Kiba had demonstrated when any guy seemed to take an interest in Hana that was a bit more than friendly or platonic.

It was an honest mystery to the young Aburame how they put up with each other all the time. But when he caught sight of Hana and Kiba muttering to each other, only to break into identical mischievous grins pointed at Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei, he figured it was better for him if he didn't understand how they thought.

After all, some mysteries of nature are better left unanswered.

* * *

The rendezvous point had been determined by Hana's reconnaissance group in the last message they had sent to the Hokage. Shino, Kiba, and Hinata had been dispatched shortly after to retrieve the information the other group had gathered, then bring it directly back to the Hokage. It had seemed like simple enough orders, and not nearly as difficult as other B ranked missions the group had undertaken. All that changed, unfortunately, when Team 8 got a few hundred yards from the agreed upon area.

The impending war with the Sound ninjas and Orochimaru was coming to a head. Missions were more dangerous, and Konoha shinobi in short supply. As a result of the demand for higher level ninjas, the Hokage had been forced to sort out some of the B ranked missions to those of a lower level she considered competent and capable of undergoing.

This was one such mission.

The snarling and barking of dogs could be heard, as well as yells and cries that sounded much too familiar to Shino's sensitive ears. Kiba had picked up on the voices as well, and was visibly bristling, his fangs bared as he heard his older sibling curse some ninja into the lowest level of hell…before undoubtedly doing her best to send the asshole there via a one way ticket.

"What's going on over there, Hinata?" Kiba growled. Shino knew the beastly boy was forcibly restraining himself from jumping right into the fight to aid his sister. One of the primary rules of a ninja was to head into a hostile situation with as much information as possible. And Kiba knew, just as well as he and Hinata, that he could put Hana in more danger by raging blindly into the fray.

"It is Hana-san…and Kotetsu-san." Hinata answered quietly, her Byakugan fully activated. "There are three ninjas fighting with them, and another one badly injured and being restrained by one of her dogs."

"Hana-san and Kotetsu-san?" Shino asked.

"Hana-san is holding two off on her own. Kotetsu-san doesn't look too good." Hinata said quietly. "He's hurt, very badly."

"Let's go," Kiba growled. Shino nodded and quickly outlined a plan to take the three remaining ninjas out of commission. Team 8 moved silently into position, each one targeting one of the remaining viable ninjas that were hounding Hana and Kotetsu. Luckily enough, Hana and Kotetsu had sensed their presence before they ever showed their faces, and were not surprised when they literally popped out of thin air. The fight was short lived after that, though the results were rather obvious in the end.

Shino had been thrown off guard in the middle of the skirmish when an errant kunai had sliced his leg, and Kiba was too busy looking Hinata and Hana over to mind his own cuts. But the one who had taken the most damage from the Sound nins was Kotetsu. The normally cheerful Chunin was practically comatose on the ground less than ten feet away from him. And after she checked the dogs over, Shino watched as Hana focused her attention on her teammate while Kiba continued to check Hinata over for any abrasions. Something stirred inside Shino as he watched Hana's glowing green hands move deftly over the older man's wounds. Kotetsu muttered something to her a few seconds later, and Hana cracked a grin before shaking her head and helping him to sit up against a tree.

Shino just ignored them, and the little green-eyed monster that was threatening to jump out because she was showing Kotetsu more attention than anyone else. The Aburame heir tried to reason with himself, pointing out that the older Chunin had sustained more damage than anyone else had.

It didn't help.

He tried telling himself that she was doing it because Kotetsu was her teammate. That didn't work either.

He knew well enough that Kotetsu was not Hana's usual partner, nor were the other two men she had been put on the team with. But rearranging of the ranks had been common place for quite some time in Konoha. Even he had been temporarily reassigned to a team with Rock Lee and Ino Yamanaka a few weeks before.

"Are you alright, Shino?" Hana's concerned voice cut through the mental tirade he'd been waging against his more logical self.

"I am unharmed," he answered stiffly, somehow feeling jipped that she had taken so long to check on him. The fact that Kotetsu had been loosing more blood than the rest of them combined was irrelevant, at least for his bruised ego.

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?" she asked, kneeling down beside him. "Let me have a look at that leg. You're bleeding." Shino had half a mind to refuse her soft spoken request, but his resolved faltered when she reached out to gently prod the injured area.

"What do you think you're doing, nee-chan?" Kiba barked, having finally satisfied himself with Hinata's health. "You're a vet, not a medic."

"People are just animals that happen to talk and walk on two feet instead of four." she replied. Shino turned his leg over, letting Hana see the rather large gash the enemy nin had managed to get in on him. The Inuzuka woman shook her head and quickly gathered chakra in her hands, placing them over the torn flesh. Shino could feel the wound slowly begin to close itself as the cooling feeling washed through his leg. He glanced up at Hana, noticing that she was biting her bottom lip in concentration while the waves of chakra flowed from her hands and into him. The pain had subsided, and a few minutes later, Hana pulled away. "That feeling any better?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"Think you can walk on it?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered stonily. Apparently his tone was a bit rougher than he had intended, because Hana flinched and backed away without another word to him. Shino busied himself with gathering the shuriken and kunai he had used. It was only when a group of his bugs had dropped a kunai into his outstretched palm that he noticed Kiba and Hana off to the side, muttering amongst themselves as they were often inclined to do when something was wrong. He caught sight of Hana rolling up the sleeve of her shirt, and the long lines of reddened flesh and congealed blood that he had missed earlier, coupled with a few bruises that would take weeks to heal if she didn't see a medic very soon.

He suddenly felt like scum for thinking ill of her earlier, especially when she had taken care of him before tending to her own wounds, which were in fact, worse than his own. Shino looked away as she once again gathered chakra into her hands to heal her shoulder. A few seconds later, she was standing again, and this time supporting a half dead Kotetsu on her other shoulder.

"You three need to get back to the village and have those wounds taken care of properly." she said, her voice leaving no room for argument. "Like Kiba said, I'm a vet, not a medic. And take Kotetsu with you."

"Where are you going?" Kiba demanded.

"Izumo and Raidou are waiting for me to get back," Hana answered. "Our mission isn't over yet. But Kotetsu's in no shape. He's better off going back to the village where it's safe."

"I'm…fine." Kotetsu muttered dazedly.

"Sure you are 'tetsu," Hana said, rolling her eyes as she handed him off to Kiba. "Take care of him, little one."

"We'll get him back," Kiba answered simply.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, Hana-san?" Hinata asked timidly, stepping up beside the elder girl. Hana pulled a small scroll out of the pocket of her flak vest and handed it over to the white eyed girl, closing Hinata's hand around the small object and meeting the Hyuuga's lavender-white gaze with her own darkened gaze.

"That is to be handed directly over to the Hokage," Hana said gravely. "No one else. If you are intercepted before returning to the village, destroy it."

"I understand," Hinata said, pocketing the scroll and moving to help Kiba maneuver Kotetsu onto Akamaru's broad back.

"You sure you'll be okay, nee-san?" Kiba asked gruffly. Hana just grinned and nodded.

"I'll be fine," she replied. "Now get a move on before we have anymore unwelcome visitors drop by."

"I hear ya'." Kiba said, him and Hinata taking to the tree branches to move more quickly out of sight. Shino was a split second from following his teammates when Hana stopped him, her voice suddenly a bit more unsure.

"Shino?"

"Yes?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder to look at her.

"I hope I haven't done anything to offend you." Hana said bluntly, her matter of fact nature once again coming out full force.

"Excuse me?" he asked, surprised at the topic. Where had she gotten the idea that she'd offended him? She hadn't done anything inappropriate.

"You just seem annoyed with me, all of a sudden," she said with a shrug. "I was wondering why. And I wanted to apologize before it got too out of proportion. That's all." Shino knew good and well she was referring to the way he'd been acting since the graduation almost a year ago. He'd hardly spoken more than a dozen sentences to her since then. Normally that wouldn't mean much of anything, especially given that he was not the talkative type anyway. But she'd been paired with him and his old genin group on a dozen missions since then, and Shino had purposely stayed away from her, not spoken to her, and had all around as little interaction with her as possible since then.

"You have done nothing inappropriate, Hana-san," Shino said carefully. "I have merely been distracted as of late."

"You know, you're gonna keep using that excuse until one day, I'm not going to believe it," she said with a shake of her head, absently patting one of the dogs on the head when they yipped at her.

"Excuse me?" he asked, wondering why women always seemed to speak in riddles. His mother was guilty of the same thing, as his father would attest to, and it seemed as though the woman in front of him was trying to scramble his fifteen-year-old brain with a similar tactic.

"That's the same thing you said the last two times I asked you what's wrong," Hana said bluntly. "It's getting old."

"My apologies, Hana-san." he replied, giving her a small bow. Did they really have to talk about this, now of all times?

"It's not your apologies that I want," she retorted. Shino wasn't exactly sure what she'd meant by that, so he'd done the smart thing and kept quiet. Hana just growled and waved him off. "We'd both better get moving."

"Agreed," he said, taking to the branches and running back towards the village like the hounds of hell were after him.

And metaphorically speaking….they probably were.

* * *

"Nee-chan!" Kiba's strident voice rang through the hallway of the vet's hospital, and Shino tamped down the annoyance he felt at being dragged behind the Inuzuka like a sack of potatoes.

"Kiba…what? What's wrong?" Hana asked, looking up from her desk, a concerned expression on her face as Kiba bound into her office. At sixteen years old, Shino was in the middle of yet another growth spurt, but Kiba still managed to manhandle him with little trouble….hence his current presence in Hana's office.

It was a disturbing thought exactly how strong the dog loving boy could be when something was wrong.

"It's Akamaru! He's not feeling good, and I don't know what's wrong, or how to fix it, or…" Kiba rambled. Hana blinked a few times in surprise, then looked at Shino with a questioning glance. The Aburame heir remained silent, but gave her a miniscule shrug, indicating that he was just along for the ride. "…and I don't know what to do!"

"Slow down, Kiba," Hana said calmly, "Remember to breath, will you? Now, what's wrong?"

"I think Akamaru's sick!" Kiba said petulantly.

"You think?" she asked, reaching for the stethoscope around her neck.

"Well, he's moaning and groaning and whimpering," Kiba explained. "He says his stomach is hurting and he feels like he's going to throw up."

"I don't need a translator, pup." Hana reminded him gently, calling the gargantuan dog up onto an examination table. "Well, hop up here, Akamaru, and let me have a look at you." Hana warmed the metal end of the instrument by rubbing it on her hand, then placed it on the whimpering dog's sides.

Shino noticed the intent expression on her face, so reminiscent of the one she'd worn when healing his leg the months before, as she moved the little piece of metal around to various parts of Akamaru's body before gently coaxing him to lie on his back so she could repeat the procedure on his stomach. The dog whimpered pitifully, and Hana's own three dogs yipped in answer from the corner where they had piled on top of each other to nap in the receding evening sunshine.

"So, how have you been, Shino?" Hana asked absently, taking the stethoscope out of her ears and going to a nearby cabinet.

"Fine, Hana-san. Thank you for asking," Shino answered calmly.

"So polite," she said with a smile, then giving Kiba a pointed look. "You could take some lessons from Shino-chan, little one."

"Why? I'm polite when I gotta be," Kiba groused, obviously more concerned about Akamaru than his apparent lack of society-approved polite mannerisms.

"Barking, snarling and jumping on everyone you see only works at the compound, Kiba. It doesn't cut it when you're in public," Hana said, grabbing a labeled bottle from a nearby shelf and pouring a few tablespoons into a small bowl. She put the bowl in front of Akamaru. "So calm down before you give yourself a coronary."

"Calm down? Akamaru's sick and you're telling me to calm down?" Kiba demanded hotly.

"He's got indigestion, bratling." Hana said simply. "That's hardly fatal."

"Indiges…what?"

"It means you should have refrained from feeding him half of your lunch earlier," Shino piped in.

"Half of your…Kiba!" Hana said scoldingly. "Akamaru's still a puppy. He can't digest regular food right now! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Shino privately disagreed with her, taking a good look at the rather impressive size Akamaru had grown into over the years. The white dog had lost his favorite spot inside Kiba's jacket some months ago…now it was Kiba who rode Akamaru.

"But we'd been training…and…and he was hungry!" Kiba said plaintively. "I wasn't going to let him starve!"

"That's why you carry some of these with you," Hana explained, opening a small white pack and taking out two dog biscuits before tossing the pack to Kiba. "They're light and easy to carry. The Triplets love them, and even Kuromaru likes them." Kiba looked a bit perplexed, and lifted the bag of dog treats to his nose to give them a good sniff. Hana rolled her eyes at her brother's paranoia and smacked him upside the head before taking the dog biscuits from his hand and offering one to Akamaru after he'd lapped up the medicine she'd given him. The puppy whimpered a bit but finally took the treat, gnawing on it for a few seconds before looking up at Hana with wide eyes and yipping happily…obviously approving of the taste despite the fact he couldn't eat it at the given moment.

"There now. No more people food, Akamaru, okay? I don't like seeing little pups like you sick," The dog yipped again, and Shino was amazed at the gentleness the often labeled 'wild woman' handled the dog. She called Akamaru down from the table, back onto the floor. "And you have my permission to bite Kiba's rear end if he forgets to bring you a snack while you're training or running missions. Chibis like you need to eat to grow into strong, healthy dogs." Shino privately hoped the dog didn't _get_ any bigger. He spared a glance over at Hana's three dogs, none of which were close to Akamaru's monstrous size. Not even Tsume's wolfish dog Kuromaru was above average size! The Aburame heir secretly wondered if Kiba had fed his doggy companion some kind of growth formula as a puppy.

"So he's okay?" Kiba asked, patting the dog's head.

"He'll be fine in a few minutes with the medicine I gave him," Hana said, petting the overgrown puppy affectionately.

"That's good," Kiba said absently, scratching the dogs ears in relief.

"You finished training for the day?" Hana asked as she started putting her supplies into the cabinets around the office.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I need you to run something to okaa-san for me since I'm working the late shift tonight," Hana answered.

"Ahh, nee-chan…" Kiba whined petulantly. "Me and bug-boy were headed to find Hinata and go get something to eat!"

"It'll only take a few minutes, runt." she said wheedled.

"But I don't wanna…."

"Alright, but I can always tell okaa-san exactly where you were last week when you said you were supposed to be on survival training." Hana taunted, a pretty smile on her face. "I'm sure she'd love to know you were getting drunk with Jiraiya-sama and Naruto-kun those three nights." Kiba scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, then trained an annoyed look at Akamaru. The dog whimpered and lowered his head onto his paws, giving Kiba enormous puppy-eyes.

"Akamaru…" he growled.

"I didn't find out from Akamaru, so don't get on him," Hana said, that playful grin still on her face.

"Then how?"

"I'm your older sister, runt," she said ruffling his hair and pinching his cheek. "I have my ways." Shino hid his amusement behind the high collar of his jacket. Seeing Kiba squirm was something he always found particularly amusing, especially when he was on the verge of getting a reprimand from his mother. It was even better when Hana taunted him with the blackmail material until he couldn't do anything _except _walk himself into a corner and agree to whatever her terms were.

"Yeah, because you've done the same thing at some point in time or another, too." Kiba retorted, causing Hana to grin.

"I've never gotten drunk," Hana refuted. "At least not with Jiraiya-sama and Naruto-kun."

"And I never said it had to be Naruto and Jiraiaya-sama, now did I?" Kiba shot back. "Besides, I'm sure okaa-san would appreciate knowing exactly who _you've_ been spending your off time with." Shino's grin faded as quickly as it had come when he noticed how Hana's posture had immediately stiffened up.

"Don't bring him into this, Kiba." she said warningly. "And that's a moot point anyway. Kaa-san already knows about him and what happened that night."

Shino frowned. Him? Who was this _him_? But more importantly, what had he done to Hana that had incurred Kiba's wrath? The Aburame heir realized that he was letting himself be dragged into something that veritably reeked of personal family matters.

"What!" Kiba demanded angrily. "And that asshole's still walking around with all his body parts attached?!"

"Kiba…"

"Why I oughtta…" Kiba growled, muttering under his breath what he'd like to do to the unnamed man that he and Hana had been referring to. Shino realized that he was apparently getting the latest version of the Inuzuka's sordid family disputes…not something he wanted to be privy to. Especially if it had to do with Hana and some other man. He could only picture her as the smart, caring, pure woman he'd always known her to be.

It was the only way he'd _let _himself see her.

"What you ought to do is take this to okaa-san and quit blowing off hot steam." she said calmly, interrupting Shino's internal musings and Kiba's muttered threats of dismemberment and disembowelment. Of course, some of Kiba's ideas were quite...creative. Shino absently wondered if the dog-boy had been in the company of Morino Ibiki lately. "If you'd have left earlier, instead of trying to argue your way out of it, you'd be back by now."

"But…"

"No buts," she said firmly.

"Fine," Kiba groused. "Come on, bug-boy…"

"Actually, I've got something I think Shino may be interested in until you get back," Hana said, retrieving a lidded jar from a shelf nearby and unscrewing the top before handing it to the silent Aburame heir.

"What is it?" Kiba queried, looking over his teammate's shoulder.

"Some kind of bug," Hana answered simply.

"A bug?"

"Yes, Kiba. A bug. You know, the little things that I used to always pick out of your coat because you wouldn't let anyone wash the stinking thing," Hana reminded him gently, her teasing nature back in full swing.

"I didn't have bugs!" Kiba said indignantly.

"Of course you didn't." Hana said, rolling her eyes slightly as she grabbed a small wrapped package and tossed it to him. "Here, take that to kaa-san for me, little brother." Kiba grumbled, but took the package and stuffed it into his jacket before heading out the door, Akamaru on his heels. Hana shook her head in sisterly affection after the pair, then turned to address Shino. "So, Shino-chan, ever seen these guys before?"

"I can not say that I have. Where did you find them?" Shino asked, looking carefully at the brown, multi-winged, segmented bugs that Hana had handed him.

"They're driving the dogs at the compound crazy. I've pulled a few dozen out off the Triplets fur in the past two days, and Kuromaru picked them up somewhere because okaa-san had to pull them out his scruff yesterday morning before she left on a mission." she explained. "It was luck Kiba brought you here, actually. I was going to try and find one of your clan members to see if they could tell me what exactly what I'm dealing with."

"I am not precisely sure what they are. But I will ask my father. He could quite possibly know." Shino answered honestly.

"I'd really appreciate it if you did." she said. "I don't think they're making the dogs sick, but I'd rather be safe than sorry, especially of the bugs are carrying some kind of parasite themselves."

"What other information can you give me, Hana-san?" Shino asked. "Were they burrowed into the dog's skin, or attached to the fur? Were the dogs acting any differently?" Hana continued to give him the little bit of information she had observed while putting the rest of her supplies back in their places. By the time Kiba returned, this time dragging an out of breath Hinata with him, Hana had told him all she knew. Shino had pocketed the small jar and promised to get back with her as soon as he possibly could with some answers. Hana gave him a sincere smile and herded the three out of her office so she could get back to work.

"You'd think she was in a hurry to get rid of us." Kiba groused, his hands in his pockets as they walked down the street.

"She is busy, Kiba-kun." Hinata reminded their beastly teammate quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." the tattooed young man answered. "Hey, didn't you say you needed to stop by the store, Hinata?"

"Yes." she answered quietly. "If…if you don't mind waiting that is."

"Nah, we don't mind, do we bug-boy?"

"I do not." Shino answered amiably, figuring he could excuse himself to run the newest bug to his house. The usually quiet girl smiled and led them to a small shop that sat diagonal of the Ichiraku ramen shop. The Hyuuga heiress quickly found a clerk, relaying a message about a package for her father. The clerk nodded vigorously, but said it would be a few minutes wait before heading towards the back of the store, leaving the three Chunins to browse around the store.

Shino told Kiba he would be back in a few minutes, and quickly took to the rooftops, headed towards the Eastern side of the village. His clan's home grounds were not far from where they were. Shino dropped the insect off with his father and gave him a quick synopsis of what Hana had told him. Shibi said he'd look into it immediately, already taking the jar to his study to compare against his mounds of books and scrolls. Shino let him go, and left without another word. He was back at the shop he'd left Kiba and Hinata in less than ten minutes later.

"Oh, look at that!" Hinata was saying as the Aburame heir walked back into the store.

"You have good tastes, Hyuuga-sama." a salesman said, coming to her side. "This little jewel was imported from the Mist village a few weeks ago."

"What is it?" Kiba asked, looking like he was afraid to touch the trinket in fear of breaking it into pieces.

"It is a perfume bottle." the light headed man said.

"Isn't it pretty, Shino-kun?" Hinata asked.

"What is it made out of?" Shino asked, weighing the container in his hand when Hinata had passed it to him upon his arrival.

"Ivory."

"It's beautiful." Hinata said, turning it over in her hands when Shino handed it back to her. "And look, it even has little dogs and wolves carved into the outside. Maybe you should get it for Hana-san as a birthday present, Kiba-kun. You said she was turning twenty in a few days, didn't you?"

"She would like it, but she doesn't wear perfume," Kiba said with a shrug. "Besides, I've already got her a present." Hinata gave a small smile and handed the trinket back to the salesman, moving on through the store until she had found whatever else it was she was looking for. Shino wasn't really paying all that much attention to his teammates, knowing that Kiba would be stuck to Hinata like a bad smell on a rotting carcass. After the Hyuuga heiress had made her purchases and gotten the small package from the clerk, the three teens headed over to the ramen stand to get some dinner.

Eating with his teammate's was always an entertaining affair, especially if Kiba was in one of his hyperactive moods and they happened to run into Naruto. Both occurrences were far more common than one would think, and the meetings usually ended in some petty argument between Kiba and Naruto being refereed by Hinata. It was quite the sight, the little spats, and one of the few times when Shino could ever remember Hinata raising her voice to anyone without being red faced in embarrassment afterwards.

Shino decided to cut out early from their communal dinner before Kiba and Naruto got started, however. He said that he needed to get back home to find out if his father had managed to find out anything about the bugs that Kiba's sister had sent with him. It was a good enough excuse to hide the fact that privately, he didn't feel like dealing with the two loudmouthed ninjas who were sitting at the table with himself and Hinata once they got started with their testosterone filled pissing contests.

As his luck would have it, he wound up not making a liar out of himself when he literally ran into his father as he was coming out of the little restaurant. The elder Aburame quickly informed him that they were needed for a mission along the northern borders of Fire Country, and that the Hokage needed them to leave immediately. Shino did not question his father, knowing well that this was probably another recon mission that he would be on for a week or more. There had been a lot of those lately.

His mind was already processing exactly what he was going to need to pack when Shibi pulled out a small bottle of green colored liquid and a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket, handing them over to Shino. The younger bug wielder looked a bit perplexed…well, as perplexed as any Aburame could look.

"For your veterinarian friend," he said simply. Shino nodded in understanding, having completely forgotten about Hana's request with the news of a new mission.

"Do I have time to drop it off?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, but make it quick," Shibi answered. "The instructions are on the paper, along with everything I could find."

"I will be home in ten minutes," Shino answered quietly, already heading for the animal hospital across town. His father simply nodded and quickly took to the rooftops, headed for the Aburame clan's area of the village. Shino tucked the bottle into his pocket, along with the note, and took off in the opposite direction.

Since he was in a hurry, and didn't really want to face Hana twice in the same day, the Aburame teenager spied the open window that led into her office once he'd finally gotten to that area of the village. He jumped through it with ease, landing soundlessly in the darkened room, and knowing that he would have a heck of a time explaining himself if someone caught him sneaking into a vet's office.

The Aburame heir slipped the folded note containing the instructions on how to use the repellant underneath the edge of the little container, along with the other information his father had entrusted him to deliver. He was about to turn around when three pairs of yellow eyes and three distinctive growls in the corner of the room caught his attention. Shino's instincts told him to back away very slowly, especially when the three sets of eyes gave way to the lanky forms of the Haimaru triplets. The dogs were watching him like they were starving and he was a four course meal, bright white canines glinting with the little bit of light that was being give off from the moon, stars, and dimmed surrounding lights.

"Easy," Shino muttered quietly, letting a few of his bugs emerge from within his sleeve. "You know me. I was here earlier, remember?" He sent the little bug towards the apparent leader of the trio, the biggest of the three dogs named Nezumaru. The small bug landed easily on the dog's nose, and Shino almost chuckled when the dog's eyes crossed inward to get a better look at its newest passenger. But it seemed to do the trick, as Nezumaru tossed his head a few times and let out a light yip when the bug crawled a little further up his muzzle. The gray dog's two companions quickly lost their threatening demeanors and walked over to his side, nudging Shino's hands until he patted them lightly on the heads while Nezumaru continued to try and dislodge his passenger.

The two other dogs seemed amused to watch their leader fight to get the bug off of his muzzle. And even Shino had to hold back a chuckle when Nezumaru plopped down on the floor and tried to rub the beetle off with his paws. One of the other dogs, this one named Kaimaru if Shino remembered correctly, cocked his head to one side and panted. Shino figured it was the doggy equivalent to a laugh, especially since he knew his own animal counterparts often times reacted to humorous situation by buzzing incessantly. Nezumaru was still trying to get the bug off his nose when Shino's bugs alerted him to the impending return of the Triplet's owner.

Shino looked down at the three canines and shook his head to keep them quiet.

"Can you give her a message for me?" he asked. The dogs yipped lowly and Shino had to tamp down a smirk. "Tell her…that I'm sorry I couldn't stick around to talk, but I've been assigned a mission and had to leave immediately. Can you do that?"

Another round of yips was his answer, and Shino patted their heads. He glanced back at the bottle of repellant, noticing that the ornately carved bottle he'd poured it into seemed to glow ominously in the faint light. Shino didn't know what had made him do it, but he had returned to the little shop his team had stopped at on the way to dinner and bought the ivory bottle for Hana.

He threw it off to the fact that Kiba had said Hana's birthday was coming up in a few days.

At least that was his story, and he was sticking to it.

So as he hopped onto the window sill, ready to jump onto the next building's roof, he realized that maybe his little crush on Hana Inuzuka wasn't as gone as he had kept telling himself.

But no one else had to know that, did they?

* * *

_**A/N - **I hope everyone enjoyed the newest chapter in this little ditty. I don't have much to say right now, other than please remember to review since I'd like to know what you think so far._

_Until next time,_

_A.A._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer **- Shino and Hana do not belong to me, so don't sue. The only things of worth that I have are my college books. And I'm pretty sure no one wants an Anatomy and Physiology book. _

_**A/N** - First of all, I apologize for taking so long to update. Yes, bad Avon! I know.  
Second of all, I received a rather quirky/disturbing/enigmatic email from a reader asking if Hana was going to remain oblivious to Shino's crush forever. The answer to this is a resounding NO! In another email, the reader asked if we would get to see some Shino x Hana action that wasn't just shy glances and hidden thoughts. My answer was a resounding YES!  
However, I also received a third email from a 'concerned adult' about the difference in the ages of Shino and Hana, and any type of relationship that could develop that was more than simply platonic friendship. At the beginning of the Naruto story line, Hana is listed as being six years older than the Rookie 9. However, for this story, I amended that down to four years difference. Now, even with that change, Shino was still sixteen in the last part of Chapter 3, which would make Hana twenty.  
Now, I don't know about everyone else, but where I come from, any type of 'romantic' relationship between a sixteen year old boy and a twenty year old woman is a good way for said woman to get her ass kicked (and then tossed into the slammer to boot). And apparently it is also grounds for assault wherever that last email originated from.  
So, with that out in the open, let me be the first to say that there is a bit of a time jump from the last chapter to this one (about five years actually). Yes, it is a long time to cover in just a few sentences, I realize this. However, I don't want to be banned from posting my stories on So a few changes needed to be made. Let it be said that I never intended to have any romantic interests explored until Shino was older. But, as I am fond of saying, prevention is easier than clean up. Better to deal with it now than have to face angry moderators down the line.  
Alright, now that I am off that little tangent, I welcome you to sit back and enjoy the latest chapter in this story. Enjoy!_

_**

* * *

**__**Waiting on Fate**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**It Only Goes On So Long…**_

_**

* * *

**_You would think after being on a Genin team with Kiba, and running countless missions with the rowdy man, Shino would have been subjected to any and all humiliating situations the dog-boy could possibly get them into. 

But this topped the list by far.

"Hana!" Kiba yelled. "_Hana!_"

"What is it, Kiba?" he heard her aggravated voice. Shino cringed, knowing he was the cause of her ire, but unsure as to how to make amends. Really, how was he supposed to explain this? It wasn't exactly your everyday run of the mill accident, even in the Inuzuka household.

"We've gotta problem, nee-san." Kiba answered. Shino felt, but could not see, the dampness in the air as Kiba opened a door. His kikai relayed that Hana was standing before them, not looking all that pleased.

Somehow, he wasn't surprised.

"Now what is…Shino-kun? What's wrong with your eyes?" she asked.

"That's the problem." Kiba grunted, giving her a quick rundown of how Shino had wound up getting a face full of Akamaru's marking urine when he'd come walking into the training courtyard unexpectedly. In truth, Shino had been sent to give Kiba a message from Hinata about a meeting with Kurenai-sensei the next day. When he had knocked on the door to the compound, a dark haired young man had answered the door and pointed him in the direction of the training yard when he'd asked to see Kiba. Shino had been walking around a tall hedge when he'd been hit full in the face with Akamaru's urine.

It was an accident. Neither Akamaru or Kiba had meant to hit him. And more than once Kiba had told Shino not to be so quiet when he was around the Inuzuka compound. It was safer if you let everyone know you were there. At least that way you weren't likely to get mauled by the family members…

…or urinated on by one of their dogs.

"Kiba, you dolt." Hana muttered, gently taking Shino's other arm and tugging him along. The young Aburame was quickly led somewhere close by, and promptly sat down as Hana sent Kiba off to find something to fix the burning sensation in his eyes.

"Any numbness in your eyes?" she asked.

"Just burning." he answered truthfully, taking in the information his kikai were sending him. The air around him was damp and warm, and the kikai were buzzing about, telling him that Hana and Kiba had led him to a nearby bathroom. Thankfully, Kiba returned a few seconds later, and Shino could feel the displaced air as Hana moved closer to his sitting place, mumbling under her breath about goofy brothers with bad aim while simultaneously fussing over the slightly incapacitated Aburame heir.

"He's gonna be fine. What are you worried about, sis?" he heard Kiba grunt.

"If we don't get all of the urine out of his eyes, it could cause permanent damage, that's what." Hana said calmly. Shino heard water running, and the sounds of a cloth being wet the rung out. "And I'm pretty sure Shino-kun doesn't want to lose his eyesight because you weren't paying attention."

"It was an accident, Hana." Kiba defended.

"I know it was. But precautions need to be taken." the woman said. Shino could see the dark blur that was Kiba, and the white blur that was undoubtedly Hana standing in front of him. "Shino-kun, I'm going to put these drops in your eyes so the acid in the urine will be neutralized. It'll stop the burning and keep any major damage from being inflicted."

"I understand." Shino said through gritted teeth as his eyes continued to feel like flames. The white blur moved closer, and he felt her calloused hands gently tilt his head back a little. The cooling sensation that filled his eyes was welcome, and he tried to lift his head, but Hana's hands kept it tilted back. "It shouldn't take much more, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. How you feeling, Shino-kun? Are your eyes still burning?"

"Yes." he admitted. "Though not as bad as before."

"Kiba, hand me the other bottle." she ordered, her hand still keeping his head tilted back. "Now this is going to be a bit cold." Shino withheld a wince when he felt ice water hit his still slightly stinging eyes. "I'm sorry." Hana muttered. "You're vision should be back in a few seconds. Here's a towel to wipe your eyes." Shino took the proffered wet cloth and wiped away the dampness that had accumulated in and around his eyes….only to quickly wish he had not done so.

The young woman was kneeling down beside the toilet he was sitting on, watching him with a concerned look on her face. And all Shino could do was blink dumbly at her. His eyes unconsciously traveled down her neck and collarbone. He gulped when he realized his kikai had failed to mention she was only dressed in a short, white towel.

It seemed this ridiculous fiasco had pulled her out of the shower.

Now, Shino had known ever since their days as Genins that Kiba had absolutely no concern about being nude. In fact, he could recall quite a few times when Kurenai-sensei had chewed the dog-boy out for prancing around half naked. And unless his memory was failing, he distinctly remembered a story his father had mentioned about Tsume Inuzuka and her younger brother Shippou streaking butt-naked through the village during a wild night of partying with some of the other Jounins years before he ever came along. Modesty was quite literally a foreign concept to many of the clan members.

But this was Hana. Sweet, sneaky, wild, beautiful Hana! Of all the current Inuzuka, Shino had figured she would have enough tact to not gallivant around the compound without some clothing on.

Okay, so maybe he had pictured her walking around in less than appropriate attire before…and maybe he'd thought it would be one hell of a nice show…and maybe he'd even admit, under the pain of extreme torture, to conjuring up that picture on more than one night…but thinking such things was one thing…actually having them right in front of your face was something else entirely!

He felt his face turn into a reasonable facsimile of a ripened cherry, and instantly tucked his head behind the high neck of his jacket, wishing once again that he had not been born with fair skin. Shino gathered his scattered wits, and stood up, knowing it was better that he got out of the compound before he managed to make an ever bigger fool out of himself in front of the entire family.

"Shino-kun?" Hana's confused voice called out. "Hold on a seco…"

"Thank you, Hana-san." he answered. "But I must be going. Excuse me." The siblings watched, one confused and the other concerned, as Shino disappeared through the hallways and out of sight.

"Was it something I said?" Hana asked, her head tilted to the side.

"Nah. He's been acting weird lately." Kiba answered. "Well, weirder than normal, at any rate."

"Oh. Kiba?" Hana asked, glancing over her shoulder where her younger brother was scratching Akamaru's ears.

"Yeah, sis?"

"Did Shino-kun tell you what he was here for?" she asked.

"No. Did he tell you?"

"No." she answered, crossing her arms over her towel covered chest and watching as the cloud of kikai swarmed out of sight beyond the compound doors. "In fact, he didn't say a word about it to me."

* * *

"You requested to see me, Hokage-sama?" Shino Aburame's cool voice asked as he stood in attention before the blonde Sannin. 

"Yes, Aburame-san. I have a mission for you." she said simply, sliding a thin manilla folder across her cluttered desk towards him. "The specifics are in there. I suggest you read over the contents and leave as soon as possible." Shino retrieved the folder, and flipped it open to the mission specs page, glancing quickly over the information. It seemed routine enough, just a simple capture and turnover mission.

Apparently an assistant to one of Fire Country's dignitaries had a bad habit of saying more than he should, and was leaking confidential information about the daimyo's private matters to some men of questionable background. All Shino had to do was capture they guy and turn him over to the daimyo's private guard. It seemed simple enough…until he noticed that the specifications mentioned making contact with mole that had been planted some weeks ago in the general area. Shino hid a grimace at the thought of having to work in concert with another shinobi.

"Something wrong, Aburame-san?" the Hokage asked, a questioning look on her perpetually youthful face.

"Nothing at all, Hokage-sama." he said simply. He would look through the rather thick packet of information that had been provided along with the mission specifications to see what his unknown partner had dug up on the target so far.

"Any questions?"

"Just one." Shino intoned quietly. "Who is the mole, Hokage-sama?"

"I believe you are familiar with her, Aburame-san." the Hokage said, arms over her chest as she leaned back into the office chair. "Hana Inuzuka."

'_Oh damn…'_

_-----_

Shino was set up in a small hotel room not far from the bar where Hana had been placed. Surprisingly enough, there had been a small piece of paper lying on the floor at the foot of the door when he had arrived. After checking to make sure it was not a trap, he retrieved the paper, unfolded it, and glanced over the barely legible handwriting. The slip of paper held three simple words.

'_Kuronaiya. Tomorrow night.'_

The rest of that evening, and well into the early hours of the next morning, Shino spent going over the information that had helped outline the mission parameters.

The more he read, the more he wanted to kick himself for not finding out sooner where she had been. Shino had noticed her absence from the village before then, but had never questioned Kiba about it. He'd just figured that the brunette woman had been keeping busy with her vet practice and newest boyfriend. However, it seemed that her absence from the village was because she had been planted in her newest target's hometown for almost a month and a half, playing the part of a bartender at some local hotspot that the target apparently liked to frequent in his free time. And from what her reports entailed, she'd managed to get the guy's attention in no time.

'_He would have to be blind __**not**__ to notice her.' _Shino thought wryly as he flipped through the papers. He turned another sheet and looked down at the scribbled characters with a frown, trying to figure out what the notes said. After a few minutes of mental deciphering and a strategic twisting of the paper, he finally managed to figure out what she had written.

According to the note, the guy was coming into the bar two or three times a week when he wasn't working. And he was making no attempts at subtlety when trying to pick up on Hana.

Shino suddenly wondered exactly how friendly she had gotten with this moron in order to keep his interest for so long. The kikai in his chest buzzed in response to Shino's rising anger at the thoughts he was entertaining.

The fact that she had held his interest for years with little more than a smile, a wink and one quick kiss on the cheek was beside the point. He should have more faith in her. She worked differently than the kunoichi who got what they wanted through carnal favors.

_'She's not Ino.'_ he thought wryly, recalling the rumors of the mission types the pretty blonde kunoichi was sent on. Of course, he held nothing against Ino for what she was sent to do. It was well known Ino was just as versed at getting men out of their pants as she was of getting information out of their brains.

Whatever. To each their own, right? Every shinobi had their strengths and abilities. And those talents were not a platform for which their wielder should be judged, at least not in his mind.

There were not that many people who had bugs crawling over every single part, both inside and out, of their bodies, after all.

**-----**

Getting to the meeting place was not a problem. A few whispered commands to his kikai sent the swarm flying out to cover the small village. He had his location in no time, and was standing in the rather long admittance line less than ten minutes later. The Konoha shinobi had not realized it before, but the type of people who apparently frequented this bar were far from what he would call normal…even by Aburame standards. The people in line with him varied from women with tri-colored, spiky hair to a guy who looked like someone had shot him full of senbon and left the needles in his skin as decoration. There was even one guy who resembled a cross between a dog and a pig. These people were just weird.

'_Of all the places for her to be.'_ he thought grumpily, hunkering down behind the safety of his high collared shirt and dark jacket. Well, at least he didn't stand out in the crowd. There were much more…interesting people to look at.

Once he got into the nightclub nearly an hour later, it only took a few long minutes to find Hana in the dark, dank, loud environment. His kikai were buzzing in annoyance at the sudden change from their usually calm environment as he sent them to scout. He knew that using even the smallest amount of chakra could give away his identity to any nins the target had hired, so he kept the energy use to the bare minimum. But the pounding music, smoky air, and smell of sweat coming off the hundreds of bodies crowded in the place was sickening to both himself and his agitated kikai.

He scanned the dimly lit room as he made a straight line for one of the few empty stools near the bar, dodging and pushing the dancing, writhing bodies out of his way. He ordered a drink and waited a few minutes until some of his preliminary scouting kikai made their way inconspicuously back into his jacket, giving him the information they had gathered.

They hadn't found Hana. But they were uneasy and getting agitated in the environment they found themselves in. They wanted to leave and go back to the forest where it was quiet.

Shino listened to the sounds, weeding out the vaguely useful information from the overall dissatisfied complaining before sending them out again. He was taking another swallow of his drink when a light chuckle caused him to glance sideways as a familiar brunette pulled up the stool next to him and waved the bartender down.

"Two more Drivers." the young woman answered. "And make both of'em doubles."

"Ya still standin', little missy?" the burly man answered, a chuckle in his deep voice. "Ya been matchin' dat buddy o' yours drink fer drink all nigh'."

"I'll still be standing when he's laid out on the ground, Kenta." she answered with a wink. The bartender grinned and turned around, grabbing two large tumblers on the way to the end of the bar.

Shino tipped his drink back and downed most of it, setting the bottle on the scarred countertop and spinning around slightly to look at the throng of people dancing and swaying to the hard pounding music pouring out of the oversized speakers. He saw the woman glance over at him, and had every intention of ignoring her until he realized who it was.

It seemed Hana had found him before he could find her.

"Hi." she greeted loudly, nodding at him.

"Hello." he answered stiffly. Her eyebrows creased slightly and she tilted her head to the side quizzically.

"You okay? You look a little jumpy."

"I am fine."

"If you say so." she answered with a casual shrug, leaning back against the bar. Shino surreptitiously glanced out the corner of his dark glasses, taking in the attire (if it could even be called that) she had chosen to wear for her 'date' with the target. Her top consisted of a mid-driff baring halter-type shirt that tied around her neck and left a generous track of skin showing around her stomach, and her usual tight shorts had been changed in for a pair of dark cargo pants with various silver chains and strips of material hanging from the multitude of pockets.

"You've got legs too." she chided, a humorous tint in her voice that broke his perusal. "Have a look at them instead of mine, why dontcha?"

"Interesting pants." he answered easily, trying his best to act casual and like he'd never laid eyes on her before. It was harder than he'd ever thought possible.

"Like'em? They're my bondage pants."

"They're…what?" Shino sputtered, choking on a swallow of his drink and trying not to cough as the alcohol burned its way down his throat and into his nostril passages.

"Bondage pants." she repeated, just as straight faced as if she was discussing the latest weather report. "That's what the straps are for, you know? To tie…."

"I got it." he said darkly, wondering if she realized exactly where she was causing his mind to fly. Hana just shrugged and glanced back out into the crowd, sending a little wave to a table not far off where their target, Takao Shinju, was sitting. Shino recognized him instantly from the picture that had been sent in with his assignment packet. "Boyfriend?" he asked casually.

"More like a friend with benefits." Hana answered, causing him to stiffen instinctively, wondering if her boyfriend Ryouta was ever going to find out _that _little tidbit of information. Shino wasn't too familiar with the ANBU guy, but he had a sneaking suspicion Takao would look like a dartboard when that guy got finished with him. "…or at least he would be if he'd get off his ass, scrounge up some guts and actually _do_ something." She turned around and grinned at him, sending him a conspiratorial wink. "I hate it when guys act like that, you know?"

"I am afraid I would not know." he answered. Hana grinned even bigger and shook her head. Shino wondered if she realized her teasing was hitting a bit closer to home than she realized.

"No, I guess you wouldn't. You don't seem like that type." she said cryptically. Shino wanted to ask her for further clarification of that statement, but she changed the topic without missing a beat. "You know, there's a exit leading down into an alleyway behind the club right over there." she said, pointing to a door behind the bar. "If you feel a little crowded or something, head out there for about fifteen minutes. Maybe it'll clear your head. Big groups like this are a pain to put up with if you're not used to the racket."

"Is that a common place for the socially inept to take a break from overbearing crowds?" he asked, watching as the barkeep headed their way.

"Something like that." she said with a grin, grabbing the two drinks that had been set on the bar. "I went out there a little while ago, but they had two or three very rude people prowling around, so I came back in. A few of my friends stayed, though. You might see them."

"Thank you." Shino said.

"No problem." she answered, turning around and heading back towards where Takao was waiting at their table. Shino spared her less than a glance and finished his drink, then slipped behind the bar and out the door while the barkeeps were taking care of the customers demanding their attention. Shino knew that his conversation with Hana seemed innocent enough to anyone who may have overheard it (something he seriously doubted possible thanks to the loud music coming through the speakers along the wall), but the information she had passed to him was invaluable.

He had fifteen minutes to get rid of the three shinobi prowling around the building before Hana dragged the guy into the alley. From there, they could deal with the target without having to worry about interference.

-----

Fifteen minutes later, Shino watched as Hana and the target stumbled drunkenly out the back door and into the alleyway below, laughing out loud and acting quite intoxicated.

He suppressed a grin, knowing all too well that the woman could out drink whoever she was with. He'd heard stories from Kiba of Hana going drink for drink with Genma for six hours straight. Now, Genma was no Tsunade, but he was far from a lightweight drunk either. The impromptu challenge had only ended when both the senbon sucking jounin and brunette Inuzuka had wound up asleep on the table at the local pub, Hana snoring slightly and Genma drooling on the tabletop like some slobbering idiot. At that time, Hana's boyfriend of three months, an ANBU-trained weapons expert named Ryouta, had wound up carrying her home that evening while Shizune all but dragged Genma back to his apartment by his hair.

However, it was obvious enough to him that Hana was in no way too intoxicated to handle the guy. She crooked her finger at Shinju, then led the jerk over to the wall and pushed him none too gently against the wall, grinning coyly as he reached out to pull her towards him again. She followed suit and

Shinju's fingers wound themselves into the belt loops of her pants, pulling her impossibly close and flipping their positions, sandwiching a giggling Hana between the wall and himself. Shino silently sent a few of his bugs into the stairwell to act as lookout until this was over with. After making sure his tiny companions were in place, he turned his attention back to Hana and that bastard that was doing a good job of groping her. He flared his chakra, and met the Inuzuka woman's dark eyes as they zeroed in on his location above them. He caught the slight nod sent him while Shinju was busy trying to leave a passion mark on her neck, and Shino dropped quietly down into the alleyway. He watched, a streak of sadistic delight coursing through his body when Hana's demure smile turned into a full blown smirk right before she muttered something to the guy before drawing back and punching him in the jaw hard enough to knock the target out for the rest of the night and a few hours the next day. The man's limp body slid down and crashed into the dented garbage cans off to the side.

"….asshole putting his hands on me like I'm some piece of meat." Hana groused, her smile gone and aggravation wearing obvious in her growling voice as Shino walked over. "I've been wanting to do that for weeks now."

"I can imagine." Shino answered dryly. He'd only seen the other guy for a few hours, and he'd been ready to knock his lights out after five minutes. The idiot on the ground groaned slightly, and Shino's kikai flew into a tizzy, buzzing and chattering all around the two Konoha shinobi. "He's still awake?"

"I didn't get to mention it before, but he has some training." Hana said, giving the guy a good kick in the ribs to roll him over onto his back. "Not enough to do any damage…"

"..or enough to stay sober." Shino added. Hana looked over and smiled, shrugging as if to say 'apparently not'.

"But it is enough for him to wake up before we turn him over to the daimyo's guards. He only has a weak chakra signature." she continued, sending a smirk at him. "Are your kikai hungry?"

"Always." Shino answered, sending a small group of the bugs to land on the half conscious man and suck out the miniscule amount of chakra they could find. Shinju's body arched a little bit, but flopped back down onto the alleyway floor after a few seconds of chaotic buzzing. "We should get going."

"Yeah. The meeting place is not far from…" she began, only to stop short and turn her head to the side. Shino stilled immediately.

"Something wrong?"

"Problem" she called out, glancing over her shoulder towards the door they had come out of minutes before.

"What?" he asked. His kikai had not returned and told him of anything.

"Company." she said shortly, grabbing the collar of his jacket and none to gently pushing him against the wall. Shino's body, still humming faintly from the use of his kikai, stiffened instinctively when Hana's arms went around his neck and she pulled herself closer to him.

"What are you…" he began.

"Play along." she said, grinning at him. "Don't wanna get caught, do we?"

"Wha…"

At first Shino didn't respond to the woman lightly pressing her lips to his, too shocked at the entire situation to do anything but stand there and stare wide eyed. But when it finally sank into his head what was happening and _who _exactly it was attached to his mouth…well, things got a bit cloudy after that.  
He responded then, feeling as if he had died right there in that dank alleyway and gone to heaven. Eyes shut, hands twining themselves around his partner's waist, Shino's own lips began to move against Hana's, disregarding her initial delicate movements and gentle pressure.

He struggled to contain the feelings rolling around in his head, the almost instinctual need to remain reserved and in control was quickly being abandoned. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized that the kikai in his body were humming loudly, their excitement obvious to him the longer he held Hana.

After years of watching her from the shadows, he finally had her.

Okay, so it was all a farce…

…that was never likely to happen again…

…and they were only like this because one of his scouter kikai had relayed a message that a guy was about to open the door behind them…And…and…he didn't want to think about it anymore.

The '_click'_ of the door handle being opened registered vaguely in his brain, and his instincts told him to turn around and face the newcomer. But Hana's hands on his face kept him securely in place, their lips still locked together. Shino picked up the mumbled '_Damned horny teenagers…_', and the swish of air as the man deposited the bag of garbage into the nearest can, followed by another soft '_click'_ as the door shut only a few seconds after it had been opened.

Hana broke the kiss and pulled back a few long seconds after the echo of the retreating barkeep's footsteps disappeared. She just stared at him, the tip of her tongue licking her lips as if to savor the feelings.

"Oh, damn…I don't know who taught you that, but you need to thank them….repeatedly." she whispered, a bit wide eyed.

Shino thanked the gods for the darkness, because he was absolutely sure his face was now a reasonable facsimile of a ripe cherry. The kikai buzzed and hummed, their multitude of pleased vibes making him jumpy.

Yeah, this needed to stop before he went batshit crazy. Gods in heaven! Did she realize what she was doing?

"Shino? You alright?" she asked quietly, looking up at him carefully. The Aburame caught the slight hitch in her voice and felt a burst of ego fill his head when he realized he was the reason her voice was wavering ever so slightly.

Good to know he wasn't the only one affected by that…that…whatever that was.

"Fine." he replied evenly.

"We should get going." she said, taking a step away from him. She turned to look down at the unconscious target, hands going to her hips. "We've still got to lug this jerk back to the meeting place and turn him over to the daimyo's guards."

"No." Shino said suddenly, picking up the next relayed message from the kikai he had left in the stairwell. Someone else was on their way into the alley. Hana whipped around and looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" she asked. "Why not?"

"Someone else is coming."

"Huh? I don't smell any...hmph!" she started, only to be whirled back around and pressed against the stone wall. "Shino! What are you doin…"

"Play along." he said, an uncharacteristic smirk tugging at his lips. "Don't want to get caught, do we?"

Hearing the soft sounds of surprise, the electric touch of the soft lips pressed to his own…it was starting to drive Shino to spasms. All sense of willpower had crumbled and turned to ash the moment his hand had touched the creamy skin exposed along her stomach.

He could even almost imagine she wanted him just like he wanted her.

The moment he felt her tongue slip past his lips and sweep the roof of his mouth, he felt a tingle go all the way to the core of his body…and it had nothing to do with the suddenly hyperactive kikai. His hands gripped her hips and pulled up, wedging her between his chest and the brick wall. She wasn't going anywhere. All thought, questions, doubts…anything really was quickly swiped from his brain like an eraser wiping a chalkboard clean. His roaming hands touch the lean muscles of her stomach.  
He had wanted this for months and he was touching and kissing the very woman he had been fantasying about for so long…and she wasn't pushing him away. She was actually kissing him back with equal fervor!

Hell, she's the one that started it!

Still, Shino was no idiot. Lust was a good word to describe what he felt.

His body, not accustomed to being in contact with anything other than his kikai, was lost in the torrent of sensations being wrought on by Hana's mere presence. It was like someone had used a jutsu to hypersensitize his body. Oh, yeah, lust described exactly what he was feeling right now.

No one had ever kissed him like this. No one had ever had him feeling like a struck match before. Granted, his basis of comparison was limited to a few stolen kisses from when he and Hinata had dated, the few times another girl had taken interest in him (usually before they realized his body was basically a hive), and one still sketchy night in River Country with some nameless girl after a mission had been completed. Kiba had gotten him drunker than a skunk and dumped the amorous woman into his lap before taking off with a redhead barmaid. He didn't remember much about that night. In fact, he wished he could forget the experience all together.

But he did recollect enough the next morning to beat the hell out of Kiba…after they got away from the women, and once they got rid of the hangovers.

'_Kiba is not going to like this….' _Shino's grip on her tightened fractionally, and he heard her whimper against his mouth as the haze in his mind slowly began to dissipate. Kiba was going to kill him (or at least make a damned good attempt at it) if he found out about this.

And her boyfriend…Ryouta…that kunai flinging ANBU ass was going to turn him into a pincushion!

Oh, gods…what was she thinking…

What was _he_ thinking!

This had to end, before it got to the point where it couldn't be thrown off as a spur-of-the-moment trick to divert someone's attention away from the body on the ground.

Besides, this was about as unprofessional as getting drunk while on a mission…

It needed to stop….immediately….

Really, they needed to quit….he was stopping…

Honestly, he was…

"Hey! You kids!" the bartender yelled, "Get the hell outta here before I call the police!"

Now, Shino had never entertained the thought of setting the kikai onto a civilian, especially not an innocent one. But when the barkeep's rough voice pulled him out of the kiss-induced daze he was swimming around in….the idea suddenly become very, very appealing to the Aburame heir.

"Asshole." Hana muttered, grabbing Shino's hand and dragging him down the alleyway until they rounded the corner. He dazedly followed her, not really paying attention to where he was going. A few seconds later, they heard the door into the club slam shut, and Hana muttered something about retrieving the target's body to hand over to the guards. She sent a piercing whistle through the night air, and then went to collect the still unconscious target that was lying amidst the dumpsters. Shino saw three lanky gray forms slink out of the shadowed recesses along a nearby building. The yellow eyes of the Haimaru triplets seemed to be solely focused on him, almost as if accusing him of doing something inappropriate, and Shino actually felt goosebumps crawl across his back.

Was it just him, or did the dogs seem a bit more threatening all of a sudden? The already excited kikai picked up on his defensiveness and left their hive, ready to fight the beings threatening their home.

'_So much for Kiba not finding out…'_ he thought glumly, realizing too late that the dogs had probably been watching since Hana had lured the target into the alley. Unfortunately, the Inuzuka's family talent of speaking with their canine partners were not simply to the shinobi's own canine familiars. Oh no, they talked to any of the Inuzuka family. And if what Kiba had mentioned in passing years before held any truth, those dogs gossiped worse than a pack of haggard old crones over tea!

Hana had returned with the target slung over her shoulder by then, breaking the impromptu stare down. One subtle hand movement later, and a swarm of buzzing, excited kikai swarmed from his sleeves and retrieved the target from her. Hana seemed a bit surprised, but gave him a grateful smile before gesturing to the rooftops and then pointing north. He simply nodded, sending an order for the kikai to follow them. The two shinobi blurred out of sight within seconds, a swarm of kikai taking to the air while three wolfish dogs began running breakneck through the back alleys to the prearranged meeting place with the daimyo's guards.

He'd later see how her distraction had probably kept them from blowing the mission. The noise they had caused in taking down the target had alerted the barkeeper to their presence in the alley. But when the burly man had opened the backdoor and found the two of them twined around each other, he'd never noticed the dead body of his best customer lying right next to the garbage cans less than five feet away. All he'd seen was two people necking in an abandoned alleyway…nothing harmful at all.

Diversion and distraction indeed….

One thing that he didn't expect happened, though. He figured Hana would just throw the whole encounter off as being mission related, and therefore think if of no consequence to either of them. After all, he had seen her give her affection freely to the men who showed interest in her over the years. Unlike some people, she didn't give a hoot about public displays of affection. But she had fallen quiet, almost contemplative, once things had settled down.

She had changed into her normal clothing (thank the gods!) before they had handed the target over to the clients without any problems. After receiving the payment, they had taken off for Konoha immediately. Few words were spoken as they had took to the trees and headed south. Shino wasn't sure if the sudden silence was welcoming or not, though. He was so used to hearing Hana's voice when in such close proximity to her, that her silence was beginning to worry him. She was not acting standoffish, nor was she being rude. She was just being unusually quiet.

And given Shino's years of experience with Kiba, a quiet Inuzuka usually meant they were angry, hurt, brooding, pouting or some combination of the four. He covertly scanned his mission partner as they bound from one limb to another, searching for wounds he knew were not there.

Was she angry at him? As far as he could recall, he hadn't done anything wrong. Or maybe this was just the way she acted when on a mission? If it was, it was news to him. He'd run missions with her before, and she'd never acted like this.

But for the life of every kikai in his body…he couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.

-----

They made camp a half day's run from Konoha. Despite the day and a half travel to get back to where they currently were, and the uneasy tenseness that had seemingly settled over them the closer they got to the hidden village's gated walls, Shino considered it a slight miracle he had not been attacked yet.

True to form, Hana's silence had abated once they had gotten a suitable distance away from the town where Shinju had been handed over. And by the time they took a quick break after six hours of hard running, she was practically back to her old self again. And now that they were setting up camp for the night, she was acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Which, technically, in shinobi terms, nothing odd _had _happened other than the successful completion of yet another mission.

The Haimaru Triplets, however, seemed to had staked him out for their next meal if the three pairs of yellow-green eyes baring down on him were any indication. It wasn't the first time he'd been on the receiving end of doggy-disapproval…but it was the only time he actually thought the canines might make an attempt to show their displeasure. In fact, the tension was getting so thick his kikai were starting to hover around his head defensively, their hyperactive buzzing taking on an ominous pitch that usually preceded a battle.

The uneasiness between the two shinobi seemed to linger even after they had gone back to the Hokage's tower and filed their mission reports. Shino had wisely stayed a considerable distance away from the dog's mistress after they had left the village, and he continued to do so even as they parted on the sidewalk with only a small wave and nod.

By the time he had made it across the village and to the large home he had grown up in, Shino's nerves were at their end. Hana was a walking lesson in confusion, and even his analytical mind couldn't seem to wrap itself around the way she was thinking. It didn't help that he was still as enamored with her as he always had been.

So when his father walked into the small library set off to the side of the main section of the house, Shino didn't find it all that surprising that the Aburame clan leader simply sat down and looked at him for a few long moments before muttering:

"What happens on a mission, stays in the mission. What you decide to do with the information gained from the time you step foot outside the village walls until the time you come back, however, is up to your discretion."

After that, the elder man had simply risen from his seat and exited the room, leaving his only son even more confused than before.

'_Talk about knowing your children too well….'_ Shino thought glumly.

Could his father be anymore cryptic? And he was not desperate enough to go talk to his mother. The moment she even thought he was showing interest in a girl, she would have the wedding date and flowers picked out. Love her though he did, his mother could be a handful when her only son's love life was the topic of speculation.

Of course, the Aburame woman simply defended herself by pointing out that as the current clan leader's son, Shino should be getting ready to settle down and start a family. But Shino never bought the well practiced excuse. He knew for a fact that Hotaru Aburame was dreaming of the grandbabies that eventually came along with her son's marriage.

Besides, he didn't really think the reception from his mother and father would be all that wonderful if they found out exactly who had managed to capture his attention. The Inuzuka and Aburame clans were both founding families within Konoha's borders, but that was where any similarities ended. He had thought about it long and hard before, and realized that the clans would not be receptive to any relationship he and Hana found themselves in…that is, if she ever found out what was going through his head.

Figuring it wouldn't do anymore good to sit and go stir crazy over a woman who obviously did not have any interest in him beyond a mission partner, Shino rose from the seat he'd taken in the dimly lit room. It was the middle of the night, and despite the rest he had gotten while Hana stood watch at camp, he was tired. But as wore out as his body was, his mind was still as sharp as ever, turning over certain parts of the mission.

He had forced himself to completely dismiss the interlude in the alleyway because he chalked it up to mission stress and some crazy fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants antics that were commonplace in the Inuzuka.

But her uneasiness afterwards, and the breathless matter she had spoken to him before he'd all but grabbed her the second go around….it just wasn't all adding up.

And the comments about the bondage pants….he was still wondering what had brought that on. Hana was fearless, but he'd never expected her to say something like that.

Of course, he never actually expected her to come falling out the backdoor of the bar locking lips with the target either…

…or the way she didn't pound _him _into the ground for laying his hands on her…

…or how he had felt the miniscule waves of aggravation and anger when they had been interrupted by the barkeep and run out of the alleyway…

At the rate she was ripping apart his conception of her, there would be nothing left of the pristine and virtuous portrait of her he had painted over the years.

Shino shook his head in confusion and pulled back the covers of his futon when he entered his room, shedding the heavy clothing and sliding under the comforting cloth as his kikai finally settled down enough to sleep as well. Despite all the agonizing and wondering he had been doing, there was one thing that he realized made him happy about the whole ordeal.

Hana never apologized for what she done.

And for some reason, he really didn't think she was going to…and that suited him just fine.

* * *

_**A/N **- Hello to everyone out there. I am doubly sorry for taking so long to update, but the real world is slowly taking up all my time. College is baring down, and my senior classes begin soon. I hope you all will stick with me through the next few weeks because I intend to have this story completely finished before the end of August. Even if that entails focusing all my energy solely on this story and letting my other ones wait._

_So, until next time, happy reading to one and all…_

_A.A._

_P.S. And please remember to review, as I would like to know what you are thinking thus far. _


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer _**_- Shino, Kiba and Hana do not belong to me, so don't sue. The only things of worth that I have are my college books. And I'm pretty sure no one wants an Anatomy and Physiology book._

**_A/N - _**_I am so glad to know that so many people are enjoying this story. Your words are comforting and uplifting to read, so I hope I do not disappoint you with my future chapters. __Although I have a feeling some of you are going to want to hunt me down and burn me at the stake after this chapter…._

_

* * *

__**Waiting on Fate**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Arisen Complication**_

_

* * *

__'Have you heard? About the Inuzuka clan leader's daughter?'  
'No. What happened?'  
'Oh, I did. Quite the scandal, isn't it?'  
'What's happened with that bunch of mutts?'  
'Rumor has it that Tsume is about to announce the girl's engagement…'  
'Engagement? That wild woman actually managed to get a man? What did she do, put a chain around his neck and tie him up in the yard?'_

Shino attempted to clear his mind as best he could from the distractions that had been plaguing him as of late. On command, the kikai swarmed out of his body and the gourd strapped to his back, filling the air with their characteristic '_squeee_' sound as they flittered in happiness at being released.

It was a nice enough day, not too hot or cold, and with just enough wind to make the tree limbs rustle slightly. A good day for training. Now if only he could get his brain to focus on the matter at hand instead of what had been happening in the village as of late.

One of the disadvantages of living in a confined area was the high frequency of unflattering gossip circulating about the ranks of civilians and shinobi alike. At the moment, the village was astir with various stories and speculations common to the onslaught of summer. Numerous engagements had been announced, a common enough occurrence during the spring months.

_'He's an ANBU, and the middle son of the Takukashi family. He's a perfectly respectable young man!'_

Such pretty words for that family.

Shino idly wondered if those women would speak so eloquently, so highly of the Takukashi family if they knew the secrets held behind those high walls of the compound. Would they think so highly of the Jin, the Takukashi clan leader, if they knew that he fathered four illegitimate children by three different women? Would they sing his wife praises if they knew that she was once a woman who was widely sought after for her abilities in the pleasure quarters of whore houses on the outskirts of River Country? Did the mass populas of Konoha know that Ryouta's eldest brother Koji had cold blooded murdered one of his own teammates less than a year ago because the unfortunate woman had unexpectedly caught Koji in the middle of some shady dealings with a pair of nins from Hidden Rock?

Sure, the Takukashi clan presented a nice front while others were around. But once you dug around a little bit, once you immersed yourself even slightly in the way they were rumored to live, things started to get a little blurry. The façade began to slip and crack until the truth finally came out for all the world to see.

Shino grunted in anger as yet another clone dispersed.

Granted, every person in the village had their dark secrets. It did not matter if they hailed from the largest, most noble of clans or if the came from some less known clan…they didn't even have to belong to a clan…everyone had something to hide, or at least something they didn't want known.

His own clan was no different.

_'Yes, I had heard that little Ryouta was slumming it. Such a shame he's decided to stick with her.'_

The kikai swarmed angrily in response to the stress he was dealing with. The three old hag's voices kept resounding in his head, like an echo that just wouldn't go away. Unconsciously, the kikai gathered at the end of the small clearing took the form of the worst of the three spinsters he'd seen sitting at the table that day. Shino could still hear the degrading tone of voice she'd spoken with when referring to the Inuzuka family.

Did that old biddy even realize they were one of the reasons she could lay her head down at night and sleep in peace?

Three kunai went flying through the air, whizzing straight towards the bug-clone of the old buzzard. The razor sharp blades hit true, lodging in the clone's heart, stomach and throat. Shino felt a small amount of anger dissipate as his insect familiars scattered, only to swarm and wait for his next move.

_'I heard that the little tramp is already pregnant, and Tsume Inuzuka threatened the Takukashi family head if Ryouta didn't marry her daughter.'  
'That would explain the sudden announcement, wouldn't it?'  
'I bet dear Jin had a fit when that half-crazed Tsume came charging into his home, demanding darling Ryouta tie himself down to their family.'_

And all this chaos about Hana could have neatly been avoided if he had not decided to do the ridiculously noble (_stupid_) thing and tell her that everything was a damned fluke. But it had happened, and he had done what he had done not only what had thought was expected of him by his family…but also what he had believed was the right decision at the time.

Shino was a pragmatic young man, and always had been. He knew very well that any dealings between the Inuzuka and Aburame clans began and ended with shinobi work. Never in the history of Konoha had their even been a whisper of any sort of relationship between the members.

So when Hana had caught him coming out of the Hokage's palace one night, almost two months after their fated trip up north, the Aburame heir had already convinced himself that he was going to put an end to his fascination with the Inuzuka woman once and for all. His clan, although fewer in numbers than most other established families, was a stable group. The introduction of someone so elementally different into their quiet way of life would through everything into chaos. And that was not something that Shino wanted to do.

He had thrown her off, telling her in not so many words that it was a fluke…the consequences of mission parameters and stress. One look at her had proven that she didn't believe that excuse anymore than he did. Shino was certain that Hana had been well aware of what she had done, just like he had So why? Why had she bodily grabbed him and kissed him in that alley? Why had she, unintentionally, broken that unspoken barrier that had kept him locked away in the absolute safety of being alone?

The most obvious answer had been to through the barkeep's attention away from the fact that one of his best customers was lying on the ground amidst garbage cans, unconscious. But the more Shino thought about it, the more he realized that he and Hana would have had plenty of time to cast a genjutsu to cover their presence between the time she realized they were about to get caught and the precious few seconds when she kissed him.

They were shinobi, for crying out loud! Working quick was what they did.

Hana never said anything after that dour evening, which surprised him to no end in some ways. Inuzuka fought tooth and nail for what they wanted once they set their minds on it. Were her feelings for him so fleeting that she wasn't willing to go against his decision to keep him with her? It wasn't a very promising line of thought. Or, was she, like him, afraid to rock the still waters that surrounded the beliefs and expectations of the clan who had raised her? He didn't know…even after the impromptu interrogation outside the Hokage's palace.

It was not enough that these questions were driving him insane. It seemed that his parents had caught the matrimonial 'bug' and had started looking into marriage prospects for their only son. Shino had basically been presented with a list of girls from the village, as well as a few from Suna and a smaller joint settlement somewhere between Konoha and Suna. His father had told him to look over the list and see if any of them piqued his interest.

He had thrown the scroll in the trash as soon as his father was out of the room.

Of course, he couldn't blame his parents, not really. Tradition demanded that a suitable list of partners be presented to a child close to his or her twentieth birthday. His grandfather had done the same thing to his only son Shibi. And if memory served him correctly, Shino remembered his father telling him the story of how Shino's mother had reacted. Hotaru had taken one look at the list, quirked an eyebrow, given Shibi a mischievous grin and then torched the damn thing right there on his desk.

Three months later, Hotaru Koyashi had become Hotaru Aburame...with Shino's grandfather grinning happily off to the side. The Aburame clan was steeped in many traditions that could be harkened back to the founders, but arranged marriages were never one of them, for obvious enough reasons.

Shino just thought it was convenient of his mother and father to start trying to pair him off only a few days after Tsume's announcement of Hana's engagement. Tact was supposed to be a pre-requisite personality trait in all Aburame. In this case, he guessed his parents missed the memo.

_'It is a shame, really. Every one of those clan members are practically feral! It's amazing they have survived this long!'  
'I agree. How can any woman born from that clan expect to keep a husband? A man doesn't want a woman who runs wild through the woods with a pack of half-rabid canines!'  
'I know. Look what happened to Tsume and Masato. She was so wild and crazy, the poor man wound up bedding her sister.'  
'Kegawa always was the calmer of the two girls. Tsume and Shippou never were the most polite of children. Every now and then there comes a seemingly normal child from that bunch. The rest are just uncivilized brutes as far as I'm concerned.'_

Feral, they had called her. Just like he'd been called a freak for years because of his insects, she had been stamped with a label that did not define who she was…nor did it come close to encompassing all there was to the one who it had been so unceremoniously bestowed upon.

The swarm of kikai had grown, leaving the gourd on his back almost empty, and Shino's next command came easier as his anger and confusion continued to ebb and flow. The kikai concentrated and swarmed, splitting into five different distinct groups. A few seconds later, clones of the three crones from the shop stood huddled together, with a Ryouta clone on one side, and a Hana clone on the other. He regarded the clones for accuracy, knowing that his depiction of them would be off considering he was not familiar with four of the five.

A quick perusal of the old hags showed that his memory of them was sketchy at best. There were little things that seemed off about their appearance, miniscule things that he couldn't exactly put his finger on, but they were there none the less. He let fly three shuriken, and watched in morbid satisfaction as the clones dispersed.

He'd wished he could have disposed of the gossipy old hags just as easily that day.

His inspection of the Takukashi's clone was over before it ever began. Clone though it was, Shino didn't even want to lay eyes on that man. Shino fingered a handful of kunai, then blurred out of sight, reappearing behind the clone. Before the Ryouta-copy could react, Shino sank four kunai into his back. Overkill, yes, but it made him feel better at any rate. He considered it a cathartic exercise….doing it had kept him from outright attacking the real Takukashi shinobi more times than one since that ridiculous mission in north country he had run with Hana.

_'Those fangs and red tattoos, not to mention that god-awful hair! Have they even heard of a hairbrush before?'_

The last clone stood before him, a perfect replica of Hana Inuzuka, right down to that half-smile-half-grin expression she would often times bestow upon Kiba when he did something particularly amusing.

The last time he had seen that expression on her face, she had just pulled a very drunk Kiba off the top of the bar where he had been attempting to dance with a bewildered waitress. It was a birthday party, either Ino's or Sakura's, he couldn't remember exactly. He did recall that it was about a month before she'd caught him coming out of the Hokage's palace and tried to confront him about what was happening between them, so they were still on friendly -if awkward- speaking terms with each other.

---

The alcohol had been flowing freely, even more so when Kiba had challenged Naruto to a drinking contest…the end results had been dubious. The blonde had wound up passing out and having to be dragged out of the bar by Shikamaru. Kiba had drunkenly decided to celebrate his victory by climbing on top of the bar and dancing, bringing the surprised waitress with him in the process.

Hana had been called in when it became apparent that the exuberant Kiba was not going to listen to anyone while in his heavily inebriated state. It was nearing three in the morning when she got there, and the party was starting to die down. Kiba was still going strong though, and let out a whoop when he spotted his elder sister come walking through the thinning crowd. Shino remember how her lips had quirked up into that unique expression as she'd stood beside the bar, looking up at her brother and shaking her head when he tried to get her to climb up there with him.

"Let's go runt, you're disturbing the peace…and my sleep." she muttered, her barely-there grin belying the gruffness of her words.

"Awww…come on nee-san! Not like you haven't danced on table tops before!" Kiba crowed drunkenly.

"That was a bet. And you weren't even supposed to be there to see it, runt." she growled, grabbing one of his ankles and pulling him off the bar without missing a beat. Kiba toppled down, taking a few chairs with him as he hit the floor. Shino tensed, fully expecting the two siblings to start a fight right in the middle of the bar. Instead, Hana dropped to one knee and waited until Kiba was oriented enough to look at her.

"Nee-san? What you doin' here?" he slurred. Hana sighed and shook her head before slinging one of his arms over her shoulders and helping him to his feet.

"Takin' you home, runt." she said. "Time for you to go to sleep and sober up."

"I'm…li'l…dru.._hic.._nk….eh, nee-san?"

"I'd say so, yeah." she answered unenthusiastically, almost as if she had been through this before. Shino had left his seat then, walking over to help support the other half of his old teammate's weight as Hana guided them out the door of the bar. She'd had that quirky expression on her face the entire time they'd half-dragged Kiba back to the compound, listening to his drunken ramblings and anecdotes….

----

_'…ridiculous, I tell you. Absolutely horrendous! How can the Hokage allow such a marriage?'  
'The Hokage doesn't regulate unions now like they did before.'  
'Well they should! Or clans like those dog-lovers should at least stick to their own instead of sullying the bloodlines even further!' _

She was the flower of the Inuzuka, and it was a fitting name for her.

Shino's fist balled at his sides, berating himself for the millionth time since he'd left her standing at the door to the Hokage's palace. It had been a stupid move on his part, letting her go like that. He still had it bad for Hana, and he knew it. The longer he stared unabashedly at the clone before him, the more those confusing emotions welled up inside him. He was angry at himself for turning her away, jealous at Ryouta for being the one who had the guts to care for her without feeling the need to hide it in the shadows, and worried that these emotions would never go away, and that he'd never be able to look Hana in the face again without feeling like a jackass. Regret and dejection welled up, causing a bitter taste to form in his mouth.

_'I just can't believe that Ryouta is being forced to…..'_

Shino shook his head, forcefully dispersing the thoughts and pocketing the kunai he had originally intended to use on the clone. He turned his back and walked towards his pack, figuring it was pointless for him to continue trying to train, and calling the kikai that constituted the facsimile of Hana before him to disperse.

Even if it was just a clone, he couldn't raise a hand to hurt her.

He did take some consolation in knowing he wasn't the only one who had not been pleased when word of Hana's engagement had filtered down the shinobi ranks. He'd been leaving the village for a solo recon mission to the south when he'd come across the two siblings in the forest. His kikai had alerted him to their presence, not that it was needed. Kiba's aggravated, angry voice had reached his ears long before his insects had confirmed their presence in the shrouded woods.

Shino had masked his chakra and crept soundlessly towards the two siblings, catching the end of their verbal fight. It was quickly apparent, however, that he probably could have come charging through the trees with an army of kikai and they probably never would have noticed, so engrossed in their argument they were.

_"…would you just listen to me?"  
"I've heard everything you've said, Kiba. And it has yet to change my mind about anything."  
"Why you wanna go and marry Ryouta, huh, sis? He's an ass."  
"So are you sometimes, but I put up with it."  
"I'm allowed to be an ass to you, you're my sister! We've got papers!"_

Shino chuckled at Kiba's quite illogical reasoning. Leave it to his long time teammate to come up with something so…unique to say in such a situation.

_"Who would you have me marry, Kiba? Name one guy you could accept as a member of this family. One man who you would take as a brother."  
"Anyone but him! Hell, I'd rather see you with….with…with Shino than with that snake in the grass Ryouta!"  
"What? Are you just picking names outta the air now?"  
"It's the truth, damn it!"  
"Shino doesn't want me, Kiba. Have you lost your mind?"  
"And I'm so sure you've sat down and asked him."  
"We're not exactly on speaking terms at the moment, so I wouldn't know." _

Now, they weren't exactly on speaking terms, not that anyone else had noticed. Shino shook his head, wondering when Hana was going to just blow up on Kiba and storm off…the young man's questioning was hitting a bit close to home, and Shino knew that. Kiba would to, if he'd only take time to look at the dark expression on his sister's face.

_"Oi, you two fighting?"  
"Something like that."  
"Over what?"  
"Nothing that concerns you. Suffice to say we had a disagreement and he cleared up a few things for me that I was wondering about. Our opinions….clashed."_

That was definitely the understatement of the century as far as Shino was concerned. And since when had Hana started skirting about information when talking to Kiba?

_"I don't like the sound of that…"  
"You don't like the sound of me getting married, either."  
"I don't like the idea of you getting married to **him**! Tou-san doesn't even like the guy!"  
"And I say again, name someone you would accept. Give me one name, runt. One name that you and our parents wouldn't throw one hell of a fit over if I brought him here? If you can give me one name, I'll stop okaa-san from making the announcement this evening at the clan meeting." _

When Kiba remained quiet, Shino knew who had lost the argument. He had left quickly, not wanting to be found by the fighting siblings. Hana had been correct when she said their opinions had clashed…he was just glad she had not extrapolated to Kiba exactly what the topic had been about.

Absently, Shino tossed his bag over his shoulder and called his kikai back to him, allowing them to settle into his body and the gourd-like container before taking to the tree limbs and heading back towards the village. Training was pointless when he was this preoccupied, so it would do him no good to continue trying. It would actually do him some good to get some rest for the remainder of the evening, considering he was due to leave out on a mission at daybreak the next morning.

Digging through memories of the past never was a hobby, and he wasn't about to pick it up now.

* * *

"We gotta quit meeting like this, Shino-kun. People are gonna start talking." her voice said calmly. Shino inwardly cringed when he realized that the streets were not as empty as he had originally believed them to be when he had exited the Hokage's palace after filing his latest mission report. He didn't turn around, and didn't even acknowledge that he had heard her other than slowing his pace down slightly. "Wonderful. You're acting like I don't exist, too." she said grouchily, letting out a huff of aggravation. "I don't know which one of you is worse."

"Excuse me?" he asked, finally stopping to glance into the shadows of a nearby alley. He easily picked out the form of Hana leaning against the wall, head cocked to the side as if in contemplation.

"Is there something going around that suddenly has everyone clamming up when I try to talk to them?" she demanded. "My teammates won't hardly look at me, okaa-san and I can't talk without jumping into an argument, and now you won't even speak to me? What the hell is going on?"

"Talk to Kiba. He knows, and will be more than happy to give you the explanation you desire." Shino said simply, wondering which god he had angered enough to run into Hana after such an aggravating mission.

"I already did." she said stonily, her arms crossed over her chest if utter defiance. "Imagine my surprise when he said I needed to talk to you." Shino's blood ran cold as he glanced up over his glasses at the angry woman before him. "Care to shine some light on the subject?"

"If you do not already know, then it is not my position to tell you."

"And if I do know?"

"Then why should I repeat it?" he deadpanned, idly wondering exactly why he was indulging in this ridiculous verbal game of cat-and-mouse. He was tired and hungry, and he wanted to get home to get some sleep.

"I tried, Shino. And you did then exactly what you're doing now. Don't take it out on me because you don't like the choice I made." she answered calmly. "You didn't leave me with many options, you realize."

"Did you track me down just to say that?" he asked coldly.

"Actually, no." she admitted, pushing away from the wall and walking into the dying evening light. "Kiba and Hinata are worried about you."

"Worried?"

"About you running so many assignments." she clarified. "They ask me to come talk to you since you've been doing a damn good job of avoiding everyone for the past few weeks. They want to know what's wrong. Or they want to know what they need to do to fix it before you get yourself killed on one of these A-ranked missions you keep volunteering for."

"If they want to know, why are you here?" he demanded.

"They sent me as reconnaissance to find out because you won't stop long enough to talk to anyone else." She stopped and crossed her arms over her chest. "Apparently they've got it in their heads you'll talk to me before you'll talk to them."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"And you agreed to do so willingly?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"So it would seem." he acquiesced.

"I will take their concerns into consideration."

"I'll tell them."

"Do what you must." he said. Hana quirked an eyebrow and shook her head slightly as she turned to walk away. "Hana-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations." he said formally.

"Huh?"

"Your engagement to Takukashi-san." he said calmly. "He is a very lucky man."

"Don't say it if you don't mean it." she said stoically.

"Then I shall refrain from further congratulations."

"Please do. I don't like being lied to."

"My apologies."

"It's not your apologies I want." she muttered, turning to leave. Shino felt ice run through his veins. She had told him that before, on more than one occasion. Back then, he had not known the veiled meaning behind her words. But now….now he knew…and he couldn't do a thing to act on it. Shino's hands fisted in his pockets, and he glanced over the top of his dark glasses at her retreating form. She stopped walking, just a few feet away from him, and he could see her shoulders sag slightly as she exhaled a deep breath of air. When she spoke again, her voice was soft…almost pleading.

"You know, my family fought to establish themselves in Konoha, just like yours did. We're shinobi, soldiers bred for conflict." she pointed out. "What makes you think I'd back down from a fight against my family if they had something to say against us?"

"You did not seem willing to make such an effort on my behalf." he answered, knowing good and well he was lying. Her shoulders stiffened again, and Shino held his breath, wondering what her reaction was going to be.

"Look, unless it's convincing a target to tell me where they've hidden what I need to find, I'm not very good at persuasion. Fighting, I don't mind. But my fighting a losing battle isn't going to help anyone, not even us, and you know it." she said quietly, looking over her shoulder at him. "I can't convince you of anything if you've already set your mind to believe otherwise."

She walked off without another word, leaving him there to realize the impact of what she had said...and wondering when she had began anticipating exactly what he was going to do and say….

* * *

It was supposed to be an easy mission.

Even now, as he walked dejectedly towards the Inuzuka compound to relay the somber news, Shino was still trying to figure out how the entire thing had went off the deepest end of fucked up in less time than it took for a person to blink.

_'I know you'll be okay. Shino-kun is a good mission leader. He's always brought Kiba back to me alive.'_

True, he had always brought Kiba back in one piece, for the most part. There were a few times that he could remember where the rowdy boy had been bruised, battered and scraped up…but for the most part he was still able to fully function without the use of extrastenial assistance.

_'Watch each other's backs…and everyone of you better be back here in a few days…' _

After they had been briefed by the Godaime on the situation, Shino and the other three shinobi had agreed to meet up at the village gates the next morning. When Shino had gotten word from Tsunade that the situation had escalated, and her subsequent orders to leave out immediately, he had rounded up his assigned team. He had picked up his last team member for the assigned mission on the steps of the Inuzuka compound. Ryouta Takukashi had been eating dinner with Hana and her family when he knocked on the door. Kiba had answered, and surprisingly enough had figured what was happening. Ryouta had left immediately to gather his supplies from his guest room, within the compound, leaving Shino to deal with Hana when Kiba went back to his food. The silence was deafening, but not as awkward as he had imagined, during the scant few minutes it had taken Ryouta to get his gear together. The only thing she had said to him before they had left was,

_'Take care of him for me, please, Shino-kun. Ryouta's used to running missions solo…..He hasn't quite regulated his old habits to working with a team yet. ANBU, you know? They're all loners in that place…'_

And somehow, Shino had managed to fuck up that one simple request.

The Aburame man stilled himself for what he knew was about to come on this very humid night. He had spotted the lights of the Inuzuka compound as he walked down the road. At least he wouldn't be waking anyone up. He let himself through the gate, patting Akamaru and scratching the ears of one of Hana's dogs as he stepped up to the front door. He knocked three times and waited. A few seconds later, Kiba's face appeared as the door was slid open.

"Oi! Bug-boy? Whatta ya doin' here? Thought you were on a mission with Ryouta." he groused.

"I just arrived back." he said. "I need to speak with your sister."

"Huh?" Kiba asked, rubbing his eyes. "What for?"

"It is about Takukashi-san."

"Ryouta? What did he…" Kiba started, only to become deathly still the longer he looked at his long time friend. Shino felt his gut clench into a knot as the Inuzuka man looked one way, then the other, and finally back at his face. His voice was grave as he spoke, and Shino knew he had figured out the he'd come to the compound at such an hour. " Is he…"

"Yes."

"Well, shit." Kiba murmured, his face paling slightly as his arms crossed over his chest. "Hana's gonna flip."

"If you're in trouble again, I am." a feminine voice said. "I'm not dragging your drunk ass all the way back from…..Shino-kun?"

"Hana-san."

"Well, this is a surprise. What brings you here at this time of night?"

"I need to speak with you." he said gravely. Hana gave him an odd look, and turned to Kiba for some answers. When her brother was less than forthcoming, the woman gestured him in.

"Of course…..follow me." she said unsurely, leading him to a small room off-side the main living area. She entered behind him, and slipped the shoji screen shut without a sound. When she turned to face him, Shino could see the worry lines adorning her forehead. His dread depended considerably, knowing what he was about to tell her would probably incur her hatred and wrath for the rest of both their lives.

"Shino-kun, what's going on? Where's Ryouta?" she asked cautiously. "He's alright, isn't he?"

"There is not an easy way for me to tell you this." he said somberly, digging in his pocket for the two slips of cool metal. "I…I am sorry, Hana-san."

"Shino?" she started, her voice taking on a mixture of concern and borderline panic. "What's this all abo…."

"I tried…." the Aburame said quietly, apologetically. The dog tags slipped from his fingers, swaying slightly in the humid night air as he held the metal chain. He heard her slight intake of breath…the sound of the shoji door being pushed aside as Kiba entered…the tinkle of the metal tags sliding softly against each other as her hands relieved him of the only part of Ryouta left on the earth…

He couldn't look at her, couldn't bare to see the disappointment and pain his wounded pride and misplaced jealousy had caused.

-----

The day of the funeral, Shino watched as the Takukashi family laid one of their own to rest. Off to the side, Hana and a few of the Inuzuka heads, including her mother, brother and father, watched on solemn faced.

Shino took to the trees as soon as the ceremony was over. He couldn't bear to look at Hana without thinking there was just a bit of accusation lining her tearstained eyes that was meant specifically for him.

It was almost as if they were accusing him of _letting _Ryouta be killed on the mission. Sure, Shino would privately admit that he was more than just a tad jealous of the older man's relationship with Hana, but it was not like he had purposely orchestrated the ambush so that the ex-ANBU would be killed. The information packet they had been given about the mission had mentioned the possibility of encountering enemy nins…but even Shino would not have thought they would send so many. Twelve against four were not the most favorable of odds when you were a member of the smaller grouping.

But was he a bad person for harboring a little part in his mind that was absolutely ecstatic, if only for a split second, with the fact that Ryouta had died in the mission? Shino would liked to have said he wasn't so cruel as be happy…but he would only be lying to himself. And self-delusion was not something he indulged in.

Or had he been secretly hoping the Takukashi would somehow get himself killed on a mission? Possibly…somewhere in the very, very, very darkest corner of his mind.

His mind turned the ambush over and over, trying to figure out if there was something he could have done differently…one single thing he could have changed that would have altered the final outcome of the fight? But no matter how many times he agonized over the fight that had ensued, no matter how many times he rethought the platoon formations…he still could not figure out a way to have changed what happened. The enemy nins had been merciless, and out for blood. The four Konoha ninjas had been separated quickly, and then each confronted with three different opponents.

Now that he thought about it…he was lucky Ryouta was the only casualty his group had suffered.

-----

Shino had refused to go back into the village before nightfall. He had eventually taken to the deeper parts of the forest to seek a calm place to clear his thoughts and meditate for a few hours. It was hours after dark, closer to dawn in all respects, when he finally headed back to the village. A half-mile before the village gates, his kikai alerted him to a familiar presence off the side of the main trail leading towards Konoha's gates. He found Hana standing by the bank of the river, skipping stones across the placid water, and slightly disrupting the fireflies that were congregated thickly along the water's edge. The Haimaru triplets were nowhere in sight, which he found somewhat odd. Shino noted that she had changed out of the formal clothing she had worn at the funeral, and back into her usual attire of green vest and black shorts.

"Come out already, would ya? You know I hate it when you stalk around in the shadows like some kinda psycho." she called out flatly, startling him a bit.

"Forgive my intrusion." he said calmly, dropping down from the tree limb but not walking any closer. He still was not sure how she would react to him, and did not want to chance her reason giving way to anger and her lashing out at him. "I did not mean to disturb you."

"Don't worry about it." she replied. "What're you doing out here at this time of night, anyway? Not leaving for a mission again, huh?"

"I was merely taking a walk."

"At three in the morning?"

"An early start is a providential start."

"Of course." she murmured, finally glancing over her shoulder to look back at him. Shino caught the slight frown that almost cracked into a half grin as she shook her head. "I don't bite."

"I was not willing to chance it. Nor was I sure that my presence was welcome."

"At this point I'll welcome anyone who doesn't have these damned tattoos on their face." she said, gesturing to the red triangles adorning her face as he stepped beside her. "I don't think I can take anymore of Kiba and Kaa-san's pitying looks before I throw something at both of them."

"You know, there is a legend that says fireflies are the spirits that remain behind after death to watch over those whom they loved the most when they were alive." he said quietly, watching the insects flitter back and forth above the small bank. "When they amass over water, it is said they are welcoming those who mourn for the departed."

"Guess I'm in the right place then." she muttered cynically.

"Would you like to…talk about it?" Shino asked quietly, realizing that she probably had stuff she needed to get off her chest about what had happened. "My advice in such a situation is not the best, but I will listen."

She sighed, ran a hand through her hair and sat down on the bank again, drawing her knees up to her chest. There was a few minutes of silence before she finally spoke again. But this time, the cynicism was gone from her voice, and held only hurt and disappointment.

"He retired from ANBU not long after our engagement was announced." she said with a sad smile. "Said it was too dangerous for him to be taking those kinds of missions when he had a family waiting for him to come home."

"Having a wife and child can change a man's priorities."

"Yes, well, despite what the old hags in the village said, we hadn't ever gotten around to making that child. It's something I am almost grateful for now." she said with a bitter laugh. "What? You seemed surprised. Please tell me you aren't like the rest of those idiots who think I can't manage to get a husband unless I corner him with an unexpected pregnancy."

"I believe nothing of the sort, though I had heard the only reason for your engagement was because you were pregnant."

"You and half the village." she answered. "The Inuzuka are wild, Shino, but we're not stupid."

"A fact I am aware of." he said. "As for you trapping a man with an unplanned pregnancy…I believe anyone who actually believes you would do such a thing does not know you well enough to be making such inferences."

"Thank you. It's good to hear at least one person in this place doesn't think I'm some kind of manipulating, conniving, deceitful harlot."

"You are far from a harlot, Hana-san." Shino answered truthfully.

"But I'm conniving, manipulative and deceitful?"

"You are a kunoichi from a primarily shinobi family, of course you can be conniving, manipulative and deceitful. Just as I, or any ninja for that matter, can be should the need arise." he answered truthfully. "But I also believe you needed none of such qualities to make him love you."

"Thank you, Shino." she answered quietly. "I needed that. And it means a lot more than you realize…coming from you."

"I speak only the truth." he said. "And, I am truly sorry, Hana-san."

"It's okay, Shino-kun. It's a risk every one of us take when we get this thing." she said, clutching the Konoha forehead protector in one calloused fist. "It's a possibility we take when we leave the village's safety." She sighed and shook her head, letting a bitter chuckle escape her mouth as the tears began to well in her dark eyes. "I know I shouldn't…but…I just miss him, Shino-kun. I miss him so much…."

Shino felt so guilty, like he was the reason for her tears. Which, inadvertently, he supposed it was his fault Ryouta had been killed. Shino had been the leader of the group, and had been responsible for the three men and women under his guide. His miscalculation had caused this…one simple detail left to chance was the reason Hana was broken and sitting on the bank of a water crying her eyes out.

He never felt lower…

"Shino?"

"Yes?"

"The one that did it, is he still alive?"

"The guilty woman was disposed of before Takukashi-san's body hit the ground." he answered honestly. He had personally made sure the bitch was dead. When Shino realized he'd have to break the news to Hana that her soon-to-be-husband was dead…his anger had mounted….and his familiars had reacted accordingly.

There wasn't a single, fully intact body left when the kikai finished swarming….

"I am sorry." he said again, dismissing the mental picture he'd unintentionally drudged up. His apologies, no matter how menial in comparison, were the only thing he could offer her. He couldn't bring Ryouta back, that was for sure. If he could, he would have done so already.

"I read the mission report Tsunade-sama signed off on. There wasn't anything you could have done differently." she admitted quietly, startling him a bit. Mission reports were not just flippantly handed out to whomever wanted to read them. How had she gotten her hands on a copy? "You're not a fault for what happened to Ryouta. Twelve-on-four are tough odds, even for four high skilled jounin."

"I should have done something…"

"It was an ambush. You did what you could to bring home as many of your teammates as possible." she murmured. "Don't blame yourself."

"Who do you blame then?"

"The one you already killed." she answered, her voice choking up slightly as she glanced up at him.

Going against every Aburame creed, code, expectation and unspoken rule that had been shoved down his throat since his birth, Shino reached out for the woman standing before him, enveloping her in a tight embrace to help ease her suffering as much as possible.

He let her cry. She didn't sob hysterically, nor did she wail in frustration like he'd seen other women do. Her tears fell steadily but quietly, soaking his jacket until he could feel the warm wetness on his skin beneath the heavy layers. What else could he do? He had wanted to hold her tight for so long…and now that he had her in his arms…all he could feel was the persistent tug of sour guilt. She was with him…but she couldn't have possibly been any further away from him.

It was the worse case of irony he think he could have ever imagined himself part of.

* * *

**_A/N_**_ - Hey everyone! How's it going? I hope everyone enjoyed this latest chapter….well…it was a bit depressing so I doubt anyone actually **enjoyed** it, but…well….you know. Anyhow, I'll have the next (and last) chapter out soon. _

_So, stay tuned to find out how this little story ends, eh?_

_Until next time,_

_A.A. _

_Oh, and please remember to review, as I would like to know what you are thinking. _


	6. Chapter 6

____

**Disclaimer -**Naruto doesn't belong to me, nor do any of the characters within this work of fiction. So don't even dream about suing me, cause I'm not making any money off of this stuff.

* * *

**__**

Waiting on Fate  
Chapter 6  
Learning Curve

* * *

He found himself stopping near the clinic more often as the weeks progressed. At first, he would just send a few kikai into the building to check on her and make sure she was doing alright. And more than one time, not that he'd admit it to anyone, even on his deathbed, he'd watched her leave the office building and yawn the entire way to the small apartment she kept nearby for nights when she couldn't make it home.

Eventually, he worked up the courage to actually go in and see her, using some flimsy excuse he couldn't seem to recall two seconds after she'd walked into the room. She'd seemed less than surprised at his presence, and he couldn't fault her. Really, who was he kidding? Her senses were too well honed not to have noticed the semi-constant presence of his kikai day after day. If she hadn't noticed, she was more distracted than he'd originally believed.

The conversation had been stilted at first, neither of them really knowing what to say to the other. She had looked worn out; it being glaringly obvious that she'd been loosing sleep. Shino had felt the cold fingers of guilt grip him, knowing that she was thinking and dreaming of Ryouta while she should have been resting.

It was only when some kid from the village had come barreling headlong into her office clutching his dog that Shino noticed the tension in Hana's body easing slightly. The Aburame had removed himself from the immediate treatment area, reconvening in a corner with the Triplets to watch as the Inuzuka woman concomitantly worked on the half dead canine and soothed the little boy's fears about his beloved pet.

Once again, Shino simply observed as she used her own form of magic and calmed the boy down while stitching the puppy back together. Work seemed to be cathartic for her. She had been uptight and tense when he'd come in earlier, but now she was moving with a flowing grace that he'd never known any Inuzuka to possess.

After she had finished working on the puppy an hour later, she was calm and almost….almost smiling. She had walked him out of her office and down the hallway to the entrance of the building. They had exchanged goodbyes and Hana had given him a small smile and pat on his shoulder right before one of the receptionist had called out that there was an emergency and she needed to get scrubbed up before they got there.

He continued to watch her from afar, noting the changes she was going through, yet not willing to overstep the bounds he believed were unspoken between them. She didn't seem to mind working the extra hours, and he had little doubt that she saw it as a way to keep the time filled between morning and night.

Nights were always the hardest. Everything was quiet, and a the mind tended to wander more easily into territory where it was usually kept out of during the waking hours. Silence was the worst thing for anyone, particularly ninja. And nights were silent, dark and lonely. Shino knew that Hana still thought about Ryouta…hell, he still thought about the ex-ANBU and his own part in the man's demise. There were nights when Shino would wake up out of a dead sleep because the man's face was hovering in his dreams, demanding to see Hana and damning Shino for not acting faster, not being a better leader.

A few days after his latest visit, he had heard from Kiba that Hana had volunteered to work the night shift at the clinic when needed. Once again, he really couldn't blame her. But it became increasingly obvious that the political front was shifting in their world. And, like times before, the request for shinobi assistance began to increase as the status of political alliances shifted. Shino was sent on more than one guard duty assignment, knowing good and well that any chuunin could do the job for much less than was being paid for his services. But when clients requested jounin, their wishes were followed if the manpower was available.

Such was the way of the shinobi.

* * *

This was working on his very last nerve.

And considering he was on his way to listen to his clan's elders drone on and on about matters that didn't mean a thing in the world to him, that was saying something. In fact, if he didn't hurry, he was going to be late. And his father was a man who demanded punctuality of all clan members; his own son was no exception.

Hana hadn't been at her office any time in the week since he'd returned from the escort duty to Lightning Country, and Kiba had been less than forthcoming with information when Shino had discreetly inquired about Hana's continued absence from the village. Shino would almost swear that Kiba was purposely withholding information just to keep him on edge.

But luck seemed to be with him this particular day. As he turned the corner of the street, he nearly plowed right into the object of his unknown affection. He barely had time to make sure he wasn't going to get mauled by the Haimaru Triplets before Hana's face lit up into a grin and she grabbed his arm, tugging him back the way he had just come. Momentarily taken off guard, he adjusted his glasses and tried to calm the kikai so they didn't swarm her.

"Uh…can I help you, Hana-san?"

"You're just the man I needed to see," she said brightly.

That got his attention. "I beg your pardon?" Had this woman lost her mind? What'd she want with him? But more importantly, where the hell had she been for the past week?

"You busy right now?" she asked quickly, weaving them through the evening sidewalk traffic. A few braver souls cast questioning glances their way. It wasn't everyday you saw an Aburame man, known so for their cool, impersonal nature, being manhandled down the street by a grinning Inuzuka woman nearly half his size.

"Not particularly," Shino replied. His father wouldn't be _too_ angry if he was a couple minutes late for the family Council meeting, would he? Hell, he'd get over it. What did they need him for anyway?

"Good. You mind coming with me for a few minutes? I got something I think you might want to see."

"Of course."

"I've been trying to track you down since I got back from my mission day before yesterday. Kiba told me he hadn't seen you either," she said, giving him a half grin, "You're a tough guy to find, you know."

"I didn't realize, no." She'd been trying to find him? Why hadn't Kiba mentioned that? Shino frowned. He was going to beat dog-boy into the ground at their next training session.

Shino followed her into the clinic where she worked, listening to her chatter on about some books she had recently acquired.

"Come on in and have a look," she said, motioning for him to come into her office. On the table was a stack of six or eight books, each one varying in thickness. Shino peered at them for a moment before picking the top one up and glancing at the cover. He almost dropped the book when he realized what he was holding.

"Where did you find these?" he asked, glancing over at Hana's pensive face. The books were old, older than some of the scrolls his grandfather had collected as a young man. The history of the Kamizuru clan of Earth Country, along with the histories of numerous other clans who used bugs as familiars, was laid out in great detail within the old pages of the books. These tomes were probably priceless.

"In a shop in Grass Country on my way back from my last mission." she said, walking over to him. "The owner of the bookshop was clearing out his storehouse and gave me all kinds of stuff. When I got back to the village, I went through them and gave a good bit of it away." She tapped the stack. "I figured you would have a better appreciation of these since they seem to be in your line of interest, so to speak. Or if you didn't, maybe someone else in your clan would?"

"These books are rare. I did not think there were anymore copies that had survived this long."

"Really? That guy was going to throw them in the trash."

"They are greatly appreciated, Hana-san. My thanks. My father will be happy to add them to his library."

"Don't mention it," she shrugged, "I hate to see them be thrown away when I know someone else may get some use out of them." She sat down on the small couch at the other side of her office. "I'd have gotten them to you sooner, but I couldn't seem to catch you while you were in the village. And Kiba told me everyone's been busier than hell lately."

"We have," he said quietly, fingering the spines of the stacked books. He looked over at her, seeing how she had slumped bonelessly into the couch. Her previous energy seemed to have deserted her. "You're tired."

Hana glanced up at him, a surprised look in her eyes. Shino wished he could just sink into a hole in the ground. _'You see her again for the first time in weeks, and that's the best you could come up with? Think next time, before you open your mouth!'_

"I haven't been sleeping well. Between work and missions, it's amazing any of us have," she admitted.

"Very true." He'd do better to shut up before he made any more glaring etiquette errors and told her she looked like death warmed over. Not that she did….not really. She just seemed exhausted. "What do I owe you for the books?"

"Consider it a peace offering."

A peace…what? "I did not know we were in a position that would require a peace offering. But I appreciate the thought."

She actually smiled at him. Rising from the couch, she walked over to the window and looked out, her back to him. Shino's mind quickly flickered over the last few weeks, wondering what had happened that she would possibly think she needed to offer him such a gift. _'This better not be about Ryouta.'_ he thought glumly.

"If not a peace offering, then consider it a thank you gift."

"What did I do?" he asked dumbly. He hadn't done anything out of the ordinary, nothing that would warrant something like this.

"You've been there for me the past few months. I appreciate your concern," she said quietly, giving him small smile and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "My bitching and whining had to have gotten on your nerves after a while. I know I almost drove Kiba nuts a few times. I'd apologize for it, but well….I don't really think it would make that big of a difference now."

Shino regarded her carefully. So that's what this was about.

"I did not mind at all." he answered truthfully. The times he had stopped to talk with her were times he'd enjoyed himself, even if she was in a bad mood. He loved being around her, especially when she was mad at one of her clan members. The woman could come up with some interesting threats when pushed to the edge of her patience, that was for sure.

But if she felt obligated to repay him for the time he'd spent with her….he was about to set her straight on a few things. Walking over to her side, he leaned against the windowsill, hands in his pockets, his eyes on her profile. The urge to reach out and touch her was overwhelming, but he refused to give into it. She reminded him of a scolded puppy, standing there with her shoulders slightly hunched and her head tilted down. It was a defeated look he did not like seeing on her proud face.

"I thank you for the gift, but it was not necessary." he said quietly. "I enjoy spending time speaking with you."

"I don't see how, especially not as of late." she said quietly, looking up at his with sad brown eyes.

"Suffice to say I do not mind." he replied. Hana smiled slightly and shook her head, turning towards him. She reached out and gently touched his cheek, a feather-light stroke that made shivers run up his spine.

"Look…Shino, I know you and I haven't been on the best of terms since Ryo….."

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_"Hey, nee-san!"_

"I'm gonna kill that runt," she muttered, pulling her hand back and glaring hotly at the door to her office.

_'You can have what is left after I am done.' _Shino thought angrily. Kiba better ready himself for a major hurting the next time they sparred. Hana walked over to her office door and swung it open, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"What are you doing here, Kiba? Aren't you supposed to be babysitting today? Who's watching the twins?" she demanded, aggravation lacing her voice.

Kiba's hand, still suspended in the air to pound on the door again, dropped. He apparently hadn't considered the possibility that his sister was going to be highly pissed when he came to her office. Shino inwardly hoped Hana tore him into shreds. It would save him the trouble of doing it during their next spar.

"Uhhh…Kura and Yoki?" Kiba answered, cowering slightly at the woman's obvious anger.

"They're going to destroy the compound, Kiba."

"Umi-san was getting there when I left." he said quickly, perking back up instantly. Hana moved out of the way, and Kiba walked into the room, Akamaru at his heels. "Shino? What the hell you doing here?"

"Never mind what he's doing here, runt," Hana intervened, "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Have you eaten yet?" Kiba asked, leaning against her desk.

Food? Kiba had interrupted them to ask if Hana had eaten? Shino silently fumed. He hoped Sakura had a ward ready for Kiba when he got finished with the dog-boy. It was going to take the entire team of medics on staff at Konoha hospital to put that grinning idiot back together by the time he was finished.

"No. Not yet I haven't. Why?"

"Let's go eat lunch."

Make that all the medics in Konoha _and_ Suna. Surely Gaara wouldn't mind lending a helping hand….

"Now?" Hana asked, giving her brother an irritated look.

"No. Tonight when you get off. Of course right now!" he answered. Hana shot him a look, and Shino just shrugged. Whatever she wanted to do was fine with him. Kiba's barging in had ruined whatever she was going to tell him. It would be easy enough to track Hana down later.

"Sorry, runt. I'm busy," Hana answered calmly, shuffling papers on her desk.

"Doing what? There's no one out there," Kiba said, jerking a thumb back over his shoulder to indicate the waiting room, "And the only one in here is him."

"Paperwork, Kiba."

"Don't look like you're doing paperwork to me," Kiba answered stubbornly, arms crossed over his chest. Akamaru gave a yelp and Hana glared at both of them in tandem before heaving a sigh and shaking her head in defeat.

"You're not gonna leave me alone, are you?" she asked, rolling her eyes at the familiar antics of her brother and his dog.

"What told ya that?" Kiba grinned and petted his familiar's head.

Shino withheld the urge to lop the duo's heads off.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll go."

"Knew you loved me."

"Sometimes I wonder," she answered, walking into the examination room attached to her office. Kiba turned to Shino and gave him a suspicious look that Shino pretended not to notice.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

__

Must not attack a teammate.

Calm down. He probably didn't know she was…

Right. Of course he knew she was back in the village. When does Kiba not know where his sister's at?

"Hana-san requested some information concerning the books she brought back from her mission." Shino answered curtly.

"Uh-huh." Kiba answered, giving him a weird look.

Hana walked back into the room, pulling her chuunin vest on in the process. "Really, runt. What's this all about?"

"There's someone I want you to meet." Kiba answered succinctly, "A friend of mine."

"Which friend?" she asked, suspicion high in her voice.

_'More importantly, do they have burial insurance?'_ Shino thought glumly.

"Does it matter? You don't know'em, so don't worry about it," Kiba answered blithely. Shino caught the questioning look Hana sent him, but just shrugged his shoulders to indicate he had no idea what his teammate was planning.

"When you put it like that, I guess you have a point." She turned to him, and smiled slightly, "I'll talk with you again later, Shino. If that's alright."

"Anytime." he answered calmly, following them out the office. _'And I am going to make sure your brother is either unconscious or not within yelling range when you do.'_

* * *

By now, the receptionist working at the front desk recognized him and would simply wave him through to Hana's office without nary a word. This time, though, he barely got passed her desk before she stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Aburame-san, but Hana-chan isn't working right now."

"She took a day off?" Shino asked. Had Kiba actually managed to corral her into slowing down a little?

"I believe she is currently out of the village running a mission."

Well that figured. Shino had just received orders to round up Kiba and head out for a mission of their own to Tea Country. Since he figured Kiba might be torturing his sister at her office, he had decided to drop by there first. Seems like his instincts were wrong this time.

"When did she leave?" Shino asked.

"Two days ago."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She came in after lunch and had me reschedule all of her appointments with Kiyo-sensei."

Kiyo-sensei? It must have been one hell of an emergency mission. Hana hated dealing with the old woman who worked as the clinic's head veterinarian. If all of Hana's appointments had been rescheduled, something must have been really wrong for her to be pulled out so quickly.

"I see. Thank you," he said, seeing himself out the door of the clinic.

After collecting Kiba and Akamaru, they headed out for Tea Country at a steady run. By the time they stopped for a quick break, the sun was high in the air and the humidity was beginning to stifle even the trees. Kiba immediately went for his food pack, tossing a handful of jerky to Akamaru, who chomped down on it happily.

"I thought you weren't supposed to do that." Shino questioned, eyeing the dog with a critical eye. Hadn't Kiba been specifically told not to give Akamaru people food?

"I'm not supposed to," Kiba muttered.

"You did not bring Akamaru's food? Hana is going to be angry."

"I don't care if she is," he huffed, "If she wouldn't have taken off like the hounds of hell were chasing her, I'd have'em."

"Mission?" he asked.

"Nah. She's heading to north country to check on the packs for okaa-san." he said blithely. Shino sat up straight and frowned. Gone to north Fire Country? That's not what the receptionist had told him.

"What is wrong?"

"Something up there's making the dogs sick, and they can't figure out what it is. So tou-san sent for her," Kiba answered, shrugging and throwing some more jerky to Akamaru to gnaw on. The dog whuffed and continued to slobber over the dried meat.

"Oh," Shino answered quietly, wondering what was going on. Shinobi usually did not attend to personal business when on a mission. In fact, it was downright forbidden to deviate from mission specs unless there was a good reason to do so.

If Hana was gone to check on the northern pack members, like Kiba had told him, it seemed unlikely that she would have been in such a hurry to leave that she'd have her appointments rescheduled. Unless of course, something was causing the dogs to keel over deader than fish out of water. That would cause enough concern to force her out of the clinic, especially if her father had specifically sent for her. But if she was running a mission, and was taking time out to check on family problems, Tsunade-sama was going to have a fit if she found out.

Shino frowned and turned the two stories over in his head. Something was not adding up correctly.

"Oy! You figured out who we gotta talk to when we get to the checkpoint?" Kiba called out, pulling him out of his inward musings.

Shino pulled a scroll out of his vest, displaying the information to Kiba. The mission was easy enough, and would take no time to pull off. It was a typical _someone from another clan stole something valuable and this clan wants it back, along with the guilty party's head on a silver platter_ kind of mission. The most difficult part was going to be tracking the thieves through the thickly wooded areas surrounding the Yumikaze clan's land.

"We should be in and out in two days, three at the most," he answered.

"That's nothing but lowland areas. Tracking'em is going to be harder, especially if it rains as much as it usually does this time of year," Kiba muttered, glancing up at the already darkening skies, "Even worse if we're dealing with hired shinobi from Water Country." They were already three-quarters of the way to the rendezvous point that had been specified by Lord Yumikaze.

"We will deal with the circumstances as they present themselves," Shino answered simply, "That is all we can do."

"Eh, works for me." Kiba answered, shrugging. He stood up and popped his shoulders, readying himself for the last leg of the run. "The sooner we get there and get this over with, the sooner we can get back home."

* * *

"I'm never taking another mission to that place! They should rename it Swamp Country!" Kiba fumed.

"Quit complaining. We're home." Shino answered sourly. He had been listening to Kiba's whining nonstop since they'd left Tea Country two days ago. The mission had been a success. Lord Yumikaze was happy to have his precious possessions back, and the bandits surrounding his borders were half a dozen men shorter than they had been a week ago. Everything worked out well for all people concerned….except for the bandits. But they weren't really complaining considering dead men don't usually find it necessary to talk.

"The mosquitoes down there are big enough to use as horses! I better not have caught any kinda disease," he grumbled.

"You have had all your shots. And Sakura-san gave both of us the needed vaccinations to protect against any endemic diseases of the area prior to leaving the village," he said simply. Akamaru whimpered loudly, and Kiba scratched his head.

"I know, buddy. I'll get nee-san to give us some of that pasty white junk. It's worth smelling like flowers just to stop the itching," Kiba said. Akamaru yipped in agreement. "You might as well come get some of it, too, bug-boy. You're just as eat up as we are."

"It would be appreciated," Shino answered, not willing to tell Kiba and Akamaru that he didn't need anything for the itching. The mosquitoes might have made a meal out of Kiba and his familiar, but Shino was bite free. The Aburame considered it payback for Kiba not telling him that Hana had been looking for him before they had left on the mission.

Childish, yes. But it made him feel better.

A few minutes later, they left the central part of the village and headed down a road that would take them straight to the Inuzuka compound. That Aburame clan's family area was in the opposite direction, but Shino was in no hurry to be back. His father had mentioned they needed to speak of some important matters concerning the clan when he returned. And Shino was honestly in no mood to listen to what his father had to say, especially considering he already knew the speech he was going to get. He'd go by Kiba's, get the paste, go turn in the mission report, get some dinner, and generally find a few ways to waste some time until the sun went down. By then, hopefully, his father would wait until tomorrow to corner him in his office and subject him to the inhumane torture of parental questioning.

Kiba cursed again as they walked down the path, scratching and clawing at his chest and neck. Red welts were starting to rise from his skin, and Shino knew the bites were itching like crazy. The duo's plight was actually rather amusing to watch, but Shino didn't dare crack a smile. Hana would get a kick out of watching the pair of them squirm.

Catching sight of the Inuzuka compound a few minutes later, both young men sped up their already brisk pace. Akamaru just barked and started running head long towards the gates. Kiba didn't even bother calling him back. As they neared the gates, the door to the compound opened and Hana stepped out, followed by two people clad in the gray and black uniform of Konoha's ANBU.

"The hell is going on here?" Kiba muttered, his hackles rising instantly, "What do they want?"

"No idea." Shino muttered, watching as Hana passed one of the ANBU a sealed scroll and a folded sheet of paper. The man said something to her and she nodded slightly, a grim look on her face that Shino had seen the night he'd found her skipping rocks across the river outside the village the night of Ryouta's funeral. A few more words were exchanged between Hana and the men before any of them noticed Akamaru's approach, and consequently, their own. Shino watched as the ANBU took in their appearance, then nodded slightly in greeting before disappearing in two clouds of white smoke.

"What're they doing here?" Kiba demanded, giving Hana a questioning look as soon as they got within range.

"They had some questions about my last mission," she answered. "I was gone for a few days after you guys left."

"You went back north?"

"Part of the way." she answered. "How'd the mission go?"

"Why would ANBU be worried about that? Tou-san send'em a message or something?" Kiba asked, disregarding the second question all together. The dog-man tilted his head down and took a deep breath, scenting the air around them. His slit-pupil eyes narrowed, and Shino realized Kiba's delicate sense of smell was telling him something Shino couldn't sense. Shino knew that their father was a member of ANBU, had been for nearly fifteen years. He took a careful look at Hana, noticing a menagerie of bruises along her left forearm, as well as a healing gash that bisected the red tattoo on her right shoulder.

"That was part of it, yeah." she answered.

"Is everything okay?" Shino asked quietly. Hana frowned, but nodded, her hands on her hips. At his side, Kiba growled low in his throat.

"Everything's fine." she said. "Kiba, okaa-san has something for us to do and wanted me to tell you that we're heading out of the village for a few days if you don't have any missions to run."

"I'll be here. You just make sure you don't run off again," he growled. Shino looked at his teammate and wondered what had caused the sudden mood swing. He could not detect any enemies nearby, and Hana seemed to be perfectly fine other than the abrasions he'd seen. What had Kiba's hackles up all of a sudden? What had he smelled?

"Me? What was that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"Nothing." Kiba pushed past her and into the compound, Akamaru at his heels. Hana watched the two of them, her bottom lip between her teeth and her brows furrowed. Finally, she shook her head and glanced back at Shino standing on the porch.

"That…I'm sorry about that. He's been in a pissy mood with me for a few weeks now."

"Is everything okay?" Shino asked, noting the admission. It was uncommon for the siblings to fight to the point of a grudge being held for weeks. Usually they would scream, yell, knock each other around a bit, and it was over with. This was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. Although it did account for why Kiba had been in a bad mood for the majority of the mission…bug bites notwithstanding.

"Thing's will be fine once I beat some sense into him." she said with a grin. "Have a good evening."

"Goodbye." Shino said, nodding. He waited until the doors to the compound were securely shut before turning around. But some lingering doubts in his mind kept him from walking away. Something wasn't right. Something just wasn't falling into place correctly.

What did ANBU want hanging around the Inuzuka compound? What was Hana suddenly being called to the northern packs at random times? What were she and Kiba fighting about that would cause such dissention between a pair who very seldom ever went for extended periods of time being angry with each other? And what had happened that had Kiba so bent out of shape?

The Aburame heir knew good and well that digging into matters that didn't involve him was doing nothing but asking for trouble. Especially since this was the Inuzuka clan he was dealing with. But he didn't like the feel of things as it was. Something was wrong. Something that had his teammate on edge, and Hana dancing around answers to questions that she should have no reason not to answer truthfully.

It wasn't his place to know what was going on. The gods above knew he had enough problems keeping his own clan members off his back. The last thing he needed was to go digging around trying to solve another clan's problems. Really, the best thing he could do would be walk away and let sleeping dogs lie….

But something was _wrong_. And Hana was involved. He couldn't just let that go. If there was something going on, some way she was going to be harmed, he needed to know.

Feeling his eavesdropping would be utterly justified, at least in his own mind, Shino leapt quickly from the sidewalk onto the roof of the compound. He crouched down and listened carefully as the sounds of an Inuzuka sibling argument began to escalade into an all out fight.

_"Kiba!"_

_"Not now, Hana."_

_"What are you talking about? 'Make sure you don't run off again.' I haven't been anywhere!"_

_"So I imagined you crawling through the window the other night before dawn, soaked in blood and smelling like you'd been through a war. Damn it all, Hana! You didn't even have the dogs with you!"_

_"I told you I went to see the pack. How much trouble could I get into?"_

_"You went to see the pack, traveled for two days to get back to Konoha, spent one night here, and then had to leave again to go check on them?"_

_"Kiba…"_

_"And you still haven't explained the blood."_

_"Things got a little messy on the way home. It's nothing serious. I've dragged you home from bar fights looking worse."_

_"That's me. Not you."_

_"You're talking about a double standard, runt. I was fine."_

_"You weren't fine. Not then. Not now."_

_"I don't see where you get off trying to tell…."_

The voices became more faint as the siblings apparently took the argument to another area of the compound. Shino just sat there. Something was going on alright, something Hana knew about and wasn't telling.

And like so many things concerning her as of late, he didn't like it one single bit.

* * *

_Until next time, happy reading,_

A.A.

**P.S**. Reviews are always welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer** - Naruto doesn't belong to me. Go threaten someone **else** with a lawsuit._

_

* * *

__**Waiting on Fate  
Chapter 7  
Breaking Down**_

* * *

Shino was utterly convinced that he had pissed off some ancient, vengeful Aburame ancestor because what had started as a bad day had rapidly morphed into a bad week and headed straight into a bad month.

The fickleness of spring was tapering off, leaving the village of Konoha ripe for the summer sunshine and rain that would continue to slowly coax the forest back to life after months of dormancy. Apparently his family had taken the change in season as a sign to begin pushing him harder to choose a wife. In the past three weeks, and always under the supervision of the family elders, he had met seven different women, all of respectable backgrounds and of marrying age.

All potential candidates for his future wife.

Nearly every one of them had been quiet, modest, pretty, perfect porcelain dolls that looked like they would shatter into a million pieces if the wind blew hard enough. More than once, Shino had wanted to just get up and walk out the room.

But duty to his clan overruled his own desires, and he had played his part, conversing with the women and showing them around the village. Of the seven he had met, only one had actually stood out in his mind as potential marriage material, and that was because she had managed to lose the group of chaperones that had been sent with her.

She might have been a civilian, but Kitodomo Yuri could climb fences with the best of shinobi.

The rest of them had been less than memorable. Each and every one of the remaining six had bowed and smiled prettily, but Shino could sense the lingering doubts and resentment they tried to hide. Knowing that you were marrying into a shinobi family with insect familiars was unsettling if you were not used to the idea, and these women were obviously not comfortable with the notion that their soon-to-possibly-be husband was a hive for thousands of crawling bugs. The meetings had been awkward and uncomfortable for all parties concerned, but especially for Shino.

Really, had he kicked puppies or drowned kittens in a previous lifetime? Because if he had to deal with one more idiotic _female_, he….

"Shino? Hold up a minute."

…was going to suck every bit of energy out of the harpy and leave her to rot on the very ground she was walking on.

The Aburame heir looked over his shoulder, gearing up with some uncharacteristically slicing comment that would send the unfortunate woman scurrying in the other direction when he realized exactly who had called out to him. His bad mood lifted slightly when he saw the crimson triangles on the face of a woman standing next to a small, outdoor table across the street at a sweet shop. She waved him over, and Shino didn't think twice about crossing the street to meet her.

"Hana? How are you?" he asked, taking a seat at the table.

"I'm good." she answered, giving him a quizzical look. "You okay, Shino? You look like you've been on the front lines of a war zone."

"I have been better."

"Oh, bad time?

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Sorry to hear that. What's going on?" she asked, sliding her drink out of the way and fixing her attention entirely on him. Shino tamped down the urge to fidget under her concerned gaze.

How was he supposed to answer that question? He couldn't come out and admit that his family was trying to force him into choosing a wife. How would she take that? What would she think? One selfish part of him hoped that she would get screaming angry and jealous….of course that wasn't likely to happen. Still, she knew better than anyone else the pressure of a family pushing for a marriage just to secure the future of the clan.

"Excuse me, Aburame-san?"

Not again.

Shino glanced over his glasses, tamping down his annoyance as a formally dressed woman with long black hair made a deep bow. She was one of the women who had made the trip to Konoha at the request of the Aburame elders to meet with him. He'd already spoken with her the day before, and they were to spend some more time together after the evening meal. Needless to say it was not something he was looking forward to doing.

"Rurimaru-san," he said, inclining his head slightly. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Hana sit back in her chair and eye the other woman up and down, taking her measure. "Can I help you?"

"Forgive my intrusion, Aburame-san, but your father asked that I hand this over to you if I should see you before this evening's meal."

"I see. My thanks to you," Shino said, tamping down the urge to grit his teeth in annoyance. He noticed Hana's interested gaze and decided the best thing to do was bite the proverbial bullet and get the awkward introductions over with. "Hana-san, this is Rurimaru Kimori," Shino said calmly, gesturing slightly towards the formally clad young woman and her small entourage. "She and her family are visiting the village at the behest of the Aburame council."

"Nice to meet you, Rurimaru-san," Hana said warmly. "Welcome to Konoha."

"Thank you for the welcome. It is nice to meet you as well, Inuzuka-san," the woman answered quietly. "I am sorry to have interrupted. Please, excuse me."

"Have a good evening," she said, giving a swift bow and turning to leave.

"Who was that?" Hana asked, sending a quizzical look towards the woman and her retainer as they merged into the shuffling evening crowd. Shino just gave her a flat look. Hana slowly smiled and shook her head. "Ah. I understand. Beating them off with a stick, are you?"

"You heard." How could she not have? It was like the village joke, the Aburame heir trying to find a wife. People were laughing their heads off every time he turned around.

"You have my condolences, if it makes you feel any better," Hana said, picking up her forgotten drink and taking a sip. "Do you like her? She seems nice enough."

"She is a well mannered and polite woman."

Hana choked on her drink. "That didn't answer my question."

"No."

"Didn't think so."

"What gave you that idea?" he asked sullenly.

"Just my wonderful powers of intuition," she grinned, "And the fact that your kikai got antsy and started buzzing really loud when she walked up." Shino gave an almost imperceptible shrug. What was he supposed to say? That he couldn't stand any of the women his family had pressed on him simply because he wanted her? Somehow he didn't think that would go over too well with either of their families.

"Anything I can do to help?" she offered, grinning slightly.

"Scare them enough to go back home and leave me in peace?" he almost hissed. "Nothing I do seems to phase them."

"I'll get right on that."

"I was joking."

"I wasn't," she answered calmly. Shino blinked a few times and regarded her carefully. Hana met his gaze, grinned, and pulled the scroll out of his hands. "Let me see that thing." She untied the string and scanned down the contents, her expression going from amused to confused the further down she read. Shino felt his face burn in embarrassment and attempted to hide his face in the overly large collar of his shirt. What was it about this woman that made him feel like blushing fool of a genin one minute and the strongest man in the world the next? "Sheesh….are any of them kunoichi? Hell, are any of them from the village, or even from Fire Country? I don't recognize any of these family names. What are your parents thinking? "

"No. No. No. And I wish I could tell you, but I am not so sure myself," he answered absently. "I believe something has addled their brains."

"Hmph. I'll say," she answered, standing up from the table and navigating her way out of the seating area and into the traffic on the sidewalk. Shino followed her.

"Hana, what are you doing?"

"You don't worry about that. Come on," she said, tugging him down a nearby alley. "Wanna see a trick someone showed me when I was at the Academy?"

"Uhh…yes?"

"I'll show you exactly what to do with this thing," she answered, tossing the ornate scroll onto the ground with the rest of the trash. She whipped through a set of seals and placed her fingers at her lips. Shino took a step back as her chakra flared and a fireball incinerated the scroll and surrounding trash. He watched, morbidly fascinated as the flames licked silently at the scroll until nothing but gray ash was left.

"You realize I need that for later this evening, correct?" he asked calmly, watching as little bits of ash lifted into the air before falling back down.

"No, you don't."

"And how am I suppose to explain to my father that his scroll is now a pile of ash in an alleyway on the other side of the village?"

"I'm sure you'll come up with something," she answered flippantly, "Although I suggest you tell him you've already made up your mind and now you're in the process of convincing her to marry you."

"I am sure Haruno-san would not appreciate me adding to her already large workload at the hospital emergency room when I send my father into cardiac arrest," he answered dryly.

"Now he has jokes."

"No, I do not."

"Would he really be so surprised if you walked in there and told him you were getting married tomorrow?"

"Yes. Apparently he thinks I can not make my own choices when it comes to finding a wife."

"Finding an appropriate wife, you mean."

"What?"

"Never mind," she said, sighing and waving him off. She turned to walk back out the alleyway, but he stopped her short, gripping her shoulder lightly.

"Wait a minute," he muttered. She turned around, her previous amusement no longer obvious. He wanted to ask her to explain what exactly she meant by an 'appropriate' wife. He wanted to know what she was playing at, and why she was so obviously willing to help him get away from the women trying to pair off with him. Why was she doing all this? Was it to drive him crazy with confusion? If it was, she was doing a damned good job of it. There were a hundred questions he wanted to ask her, but his mind went blank and his courage went out the proverbial window instead, the longer he met her challenging brown eyes. "Who taught you that jutsu?"

He was one hell of a chicken, and he knew it damned good and well.

"Uchiha Itachi." she said quietly, "It was one of the many things he taught me. Luckily, I always had a chance to return his lessons with a few of my own."

"I did not realize you were friends with him," Shino answered absently, letting her go and matching his stride to hers as they walked out the alley.

"We weren't exactly friends. He was only in class with us for a little while."

"A relationship quickly forged."

"Something like that, yeah," she answered, "It drove kaa-san crazy knowing I actually spoke to him without being forced to."

"His defection from the village must have been hard on you," Shino muttered, taking note of the fondness her voice held for the village's biggest traitor.

"I have my own theories about that mess, and why it happened," she answered quickly. "None of which anyone is likely to believe, but still. They let me sleep easier at night."

"It was a sad situation, none the less."

"I can think of another sad situation," she muttered, rolling her eyes skyward.

"Excuse me?" He glanced over his dark glasses, watching as she slowly shook her head and gave him a half hearted smile.

"Shino, promise me something?"

"Anything," he answered absently.

"Promise me that no matter who your family throws at you as a possible wife, you'll make your final decision based on what you want, and not what everyone else wants you to do."

"Wha…"

"Promise me, Shino."

"I promise."

"Atta boy."

* * *

"Ooooweee….would you look at this? Landscaper's worst nightmare, this is."

Shino pulled up short, crouching down on a low tree branch behind his teammate to observe the massacre around them. Massive logs, once towering elms and oaks, were splintered and snapped, lying haphazard around a rough half acre of desiccated forest floor. Claw marks were gouged in the bark of a few trees already threatening to fall over.

The rest of his team fell into place at his sides, each one of them surveying the extensive damage.

"What happened? Looks like a cyclone hit the place," Tsubaki said quietly. Shino stood and discretely sent a few kikai to scout the area, mentally agreeing with the chuunin. Something was most definitely out of place; the air was positively humming with angry chakra.

"A cyclone wouldn't do this," Shino mumbled quietly, looking more closely at the damage that had been done to the land. Their target was a missing-nin from Grass Country who specialized in plant-based jutsu. If they had already missed him….

"A half dozen _Gatsuuga _would, though," Reno muttered, running his hands along the gauges, a contemplative look on his scarred face.

"Huh?"

"Inuzuka clan jutsu." The man fingered the striations on the tree. He gestured to the ground, bringing attention to the tracks left in the mud. "Three distinctive sets of human tracks, and at least four, maybe five, sets of tracks from dogs."

"And you know this….how?" Kenta asked.

"My mother was Inuzuka before she married. I learned a few things growing up they don't teach you at the Academy," Reno answered.

"Any idea what happened?" Shino asked, turning to the chuunin.

"This has trouble written all over it, along with a pair of fading Inuzuka chakra," the redhead answered simply, shrugging.

"You sure?" Tsubaki questioned.

"The smells are faint and the tracks are cold, but I know a dog's scent," he said, "There wasn't a fight here, at least not one we'd be interested in."

"They?" Shino asked, silently recalling the scouter kikai he had sent ahead of them two hours ago. Perhaps they would shine some light on what had happened.

"The Alpha's two pups," Reno answered. "They passed through here."

"Kiba and Hana?" Kenta asked. Shino glanced quickly at his redheaded teammate.

"Yeah," Reno answered, nodding.

"They may have intercepted our target already," Tsubaki muttered.

"Nah, I don't think so. There's a third scent, but it's not the one we're tracking. And there's no scent of blood, old or otherwise," Reno said, dropping to one knee and sifting his hand through some dirt.

"Aburame-san?" the kunoichi asked, glancing up at him.

Shino frowned. This little turn of events had him concerned, for more than one reason. "We camp here tonight," he answered calmly.

The process of setting up camp was done quickly and quietly, each member falling into their unspoken routine without question or comment. He was silent throughout the entire process, his mind flipping through the scenarios that he had mentally created linking the possible Inuzuka presence to an area that looked like a bomb had been dropped.

It did not take long for his recalled familiars to find their way back to him, carrying the information he so desperately needed to know. The kikai danced around his hand before separating to their own ways. The first crawled slowly up his sleeve, burrowing into his forearm. As the foreign chakra began to assimilate itself into his chakra coils, a very familiar, very wild-feeling bit of chakra danced along his spine. He licked his lips slightly as a sour taste tingled in his mouth.

Kiba.

The second kikai landed on his finger, running frantically up his arm and burrowing into his skin. He suspected his chuunin teammate's assessment had been on target, saying the Inuzuka siblings had been there at some time in the past few hours. His suspicions were only confirmed when a myriad of mild, dense flavors tangled through his mouth and body, a warm shiver starting at his head and going down his spine to end at his toes.

Hana.

As the final kikai burrowed in, an unfamiliar and highly erratic chakra signature diffused through his body. Whoever this chakra was from, he did not recognize it.

They did not however, possess any information as to what had happened nearby. They had not witnessed another person anywhere within the general vicinity Shino questioned them about. With more questions than answers, Shino settled down into his sleeping bag to try and rest while Kenta took the first watch of the night. Try as he might though, his mind raced with scenario after scenario of possibilities as to what had occurred. But still, something was nagging at him, something that was out of place with what he had heard about the Inuzuka clan the day before he'd left on this tracking mission.

Rumor had it that there was discontent building among the Inuzuka family. So he had not really thought it odd that Hana had suddenly begun to be out of the village more and more often. Anytime things started getting bad around his own clan, Shino usually found any and every convenient excuse to take himself out of the village on mission after mission until things finally calmed down to a bearable level.

Apparently though, Hana had taken to sudden, numerous disappearing acts away from the village as of late. The absences, while easily noted by himself and a few of her friends, were being felt by her family as well, especially Kiba. A recent mission with Kiba had shone more light on the subject of Hana's coming and goings than he'd ever had managed to find out on his own.

"_What's the problem?"_

_"Akamaru's hurt, damn it! And we're gonna have to put up with that old hag to fix it cause that damned sister of mine is nowhere to be found!"_

_"Is she gone on a mission again?"_

_"No, she's just gone! And the only reason I know she isn't dead is because none of the dogs have shown up with her tags in their mouths!"_

"_She has not been home at all? Does your mother know what is going on?"_

"_If she does, she's not telling me anything about it. Hana and okaa-san had a hell of a fight. Hana left the compound and I haven't seen or heard from her since. That was three weeks ago!"_

Kiba's admission a few days ago that his sister had been out of the village for nearly a month had thrown him off, simply because he had spoken with Hana two weeks before, when she'd burned the scroll in the alleyway. And there was no way Hana had inadvertently missed her little brother due to a mission, because Kiba had been laid up with a broken leg for nearly three weeks thanks to a mission gone wrong tracking a missing-nin from Mist. Hell, the dog-man had just been put back on active duty the day Shino had left on his current tracking mission.

Something just wasn't sitting right. Shino knew there had never been a time when the sibling's did not keep track of each other. Granted, keeping track of Kiba always seemed to be the more likely scenario. But lately, it was Hana who no one seemed to be able to keep up with.

Using the kikai to keep track of her was one option he'd mulled over in his head on more than one occasion. The sheer amount of information he could gather using his familiars was staggering due to the inconspicuous nature of the kikai's presence. But using them to tail Hana….

He was worried, yes. But he refused to stoop to the level of stalker in order to keep tabs on her. She was a grown woman, after all, and a trained ninja. She could very well take care of herself when the need arose, and she'd been making critical, life and death situations while he was still a wet-behind-the-ears genin.

Finally resigned to letting Hana slowly drive him into insanity, whether she knew it or not, Shino settled onto his bedroll, trying to sleep. He was tired, and set to take the next watch in two hours, but sleep was not so easily forthcoming, especially when two other members decided to chat instead of going to sleep.

"Any luck figuring out the other scent?" Tsubaki asked quietly.

"No."

"You don't think it's another clan member traveling with them, huh?"

"Could be, but it's not anyone I know," Reno answered calmly.

"How long ago were they here?"

"Four, maybe five hours from when we got here," Reno said distractedly. "I'm beginnin' to think it's that fella from the North pack, the one the elders were trying to marry Tsume's girl off to."

Shino jerked awake, turning slightly to hear the conversation more clearly.

When had this started? He hadn't heard anything about Tsume trying to marry Hana off. Granted, Kiba said he hadn't seen her in a few weeks, but with the way rumors flew in Konoha, he'd have heard something about it by now. Unless the Inuzuka clan was purposely keeping a lid on things. Something that, given their personalities, he doubted they could ever actually manage. The best way to let the proverbial 'cat out of the bag' was to hand the bag over to a pack of Inuzuka. Somehow he doubted the entire clan managed to suddenly understand the reasoning of the phrase 'keeping things behind closed doors'.

"They're trying again? Why so soon. She just buried her boyfriend. What was his name? The ANBU guy? Ryoma?"

"Ryouta," Reno corrected. "I don't know. My mother mentioned that the alphas were going to let a few of the other members come into Konoha, but they didn't say when."

"I'll betcha that's what it is, and Hana and Kiba were sent to escort him down," Tsubaki said quietly, giving a low whistle of appreciation. "Hell of an escort. They gotta be important, whoever it is."  
"It's too soon after Ryouta." Reno muttered.

'_I'll agree with that.'_ Shino thought glumly.

"She's vulnerable. Strategically, it's a good time to try," Tsubaki reminded him.

"It's gonna take more than strategy to marry Hana off before she's ready. Old codgers'd do good to realize that. Inheritance laws be damned!" Reno growled. "I know my cousin."

"It's not like the Inuzuka clan is on the verge of extinction or anything." Tsubaki asked. "Are they really pushing her to marry someone as much as I've heard?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Apparently they didn't learn their lesson the last time."

'_There was a last time? When was this? And why was I not informed?' _Shino thought grumpily.

"What happened?"

"One of the upper Council members introduced Hana to some shinobi from Suna with ties to the Kazekage's family, or so he claimed," Reno said easily, and Shino could almost see the grin on the big man's face.

"And?"

"She broke his arm in two places."

'_That's all she broke? He got off easy. Bastard.' _Shino thought with more morbidity than absolutely necessary.

"What'd he do?"

"Nothing," Reno answered. "Not a thing, or so they say."

"I've only met her a handful of times, but she didn't seem like a particularly violent type. Not like some of the other Inuzuka I've run missions with."

"She's usually not. That's what no one could understand when Hiroshi came back with his arm in a sling." Shino heard the crackle of the fire as Reno poked it with a stick. "Something's eating at that girl, but damned if anyone can figure out what it is."

* * *

What was the point of clan meetings?

Shino grumbled and viciously kicked a rock in his path as he walked towards the outskirts of the village. He had just left, rather abruptly at that, a meeting that had been called to discuss the current proceedings in and around the clan. He had no doubt that his father was going to lecture him about the importance of listening to what the clan elders had to say about the comings and goings within the Aburame family. After all, the old geezers were supposed to be the wisest of the family. Which still didn't explain why half the old farts wound up falling asleep at the council table while the proceedings were still in full swing.

Shino had hoped they'd follow their unerring ritual and start snoring halfway between his father's opening remarks and the first order of business, but luck had not been with him. It seemed all the elders had gotten in their midday naps because they were wide eyed and fully awake the entire time he'd been there. There really was no major topic of discussion at the forefront of the clan, or so the Aburame heir had believed.

But when he had promptly been given yet another scroll listing eligible women of marriable age and told to, "Make your mind up before we make it up for you, young man," by one of the elder men, Shino's patience broke. He had stood up and left without a word of explanation or apology to any of the other people in the room.

Undoubtedly, his father was going to have a lot to say to him once he finally got back home that evening.

He had meandered out the village, hoping to find some solace in the quiet of the forest, only to pass near one of the training fields and sense two familiar chakra signatures. Just out of morbid curiosity, he walked silently until he got to training ground 27. Unsurprisingly, he found Kiba and Akamaru in the middle of a fight with Hana and the Triplets.

Settling next to a large oak tree, Shino watched as Kiba and Hana sparred, each one taking and receiving hits that would have put a non-Inuzuka out of commission for a while. Their techniques were slightly different, but the undercurrents of the attacks were always the same. Taijutsu was forefront in the Inuzuka clan, and their knowledge of ninjutsu was centered around the relationship with their canine familiars. Both Hana and Kiba had no problem incorporating those two specific shinobi disciplines into their fighting techniques. Genjutsu, on the other hand, was an area of weakness for many of the clan members. Shino had learned this when he was a genin with Kiba. For some reason, Kiba had always been the member of the group most susceptible to being caught in any genjutsu Kurenai-sensei had thrown at them. More than one time the dog-boy had mistaken genjutsu'd trees for enemies and wound up wiping out half an acre of the forest where they had been training.

But something was off with what he was seeing. Hana was moving slowly, more cautiously than usual. The dogs had taken point on all sides of her, remaining closer than the other times he had watched them practice with their mistress. They weren't moving in a pack attack formation, which was surprising considering Hana usually employed that tactic when dealing with enemies. In fact, they seemed more concerned with keeping her as cocooned in between them as possible. The defensive position only lasted long enough for Hana to catch her breath; then they were off again.

Akamaru plunged headlong into their midst, forcing Hana and her dogs to break apart to avoid getting smashed. Kiba singled his sister out quickly, and proceeded to attack with a complicated mix of taijutsu styles that Hana was hard pressed to keep up with. Shino winced as Hana took a roundhouse kick to the sternum that had her skidding towards the opposite side of the training field.

Akamaru, meanwhile, had somewhat managed to contain the Triplets, cutting off Hana's main source of backup. The three gray dogs were in a point formation, growling and snarling at the larger white canine. Shino entertained the thought of interfering in the spar to help Hana in her time of need, but thought better of it because he knew Kiba wouldn't really hurt her. Sure, she might walk away sore and bruised, but this was hardly a fight to the death.

Shino's attention suddenly jerked to the tree line where Hana was crouched down, recovering from the vicious kick that had sent her flying.

There was someone else in the trees.

He spied the man hidden in the shadows of the trees above Hana, watching slowly as the two siblings rolled and tussled and punched the living daylights out of each other while Hana's three dogs tried to dog pile on top of Akamaru in an attempt to stop the overgrown white dog from assisting Kiba. Shino could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, a sure warning that this intruder was waiting to attack. There was a glint of light in the man's left hand.

A kunai.

Shino glanced quickly at the siblings as they separated and prepared to meet again. Hana's hands flashed through a set of seals as Kiba began to rush towards her, running on all fours. A few seconds later, the dog-boy found himself trapped in what looked to be a muddy bog. She grinned slightly, but didn't have time for celebration as the shinobi hiding in the treetops fell upon her, kunai drawn. She rolled out of the way, landing on all fours as the blades swished through the air where her head had been. Her attacker quickly righted himself and dove at her again.

Shino didn't have to think as the kikai left his body and swarmed the fallen woman, enveloping her in a safe cocoon of insects. The attacking shinobi fell back when his opponent disappeared behind a wall of angry, buzzing kikai. Before anyone could blink, the man glanced around the practice field and disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing in a tree limb high above their heads. Shino instinctively summoned more of his kikai and was prepared to launch another attack when his attention was diverted by his long time friend's aggravated growl.

"What the hell…" Kiba choked, pulling himself out of the bog Hana's jutsu had dumped him into. "Shino! What the hell'd you just do?!"

"I…."

What had he just done? He really didn't know.

Kiba finally managed to extricate himself from the mud, and signaled to the man who had taken up residence in a tree high above them. The unknown shinobi sheathed the swords and flipped out of the tree, landing in a three point stance. When he stood, every warning bell in Shino's body went off.

He was dressed in somewhat atypical shinobi attire, dark fatigues and a sleeveless shirt. A thick, black strap ran diagonally across his chest, and he flipped his sword back and set it quickly in it's sheath as Shino continued his quick assesment. He was tall and had the build of a manwho relied more on taijutsu than anything else in a fight. Broad shoulders and defined muscles in his arms were proof enough he was no pushover. His hair was blonde, and the dark green eyes were currently trained squarely on Shino. And if the crimson triangles adorning his cheeks and the slightly pointed canines didn't give him away, the mammoth brown dog that loped out the tree line to sit at his feet did.

Another Inuzuka. Just great. How the hell had he missed that?

"The hell'd you come from?" the blonde demanded, fixing Shino with a questioning glare. The mammoth brown dog growled and raise her hackles. The kikai hissed and buzzed angrily in response, shifting formation to cloud around Shino's shoulders. The blonde man seemed to have second thoughts, and he reached down to grab a handful of brown fur while relaxing his body and stance. "Woooaahh, wait a minute. Getting a little over anxious there, aren't you?"

"Identify yourself," Shino demanded coldly.

"Calm down, bud. I'm Hana's b…"

"Aww, don't kill'em, bug-boy," Kiba grunted, shaking mud out of his hair, "Kaa-san'll have my ass if you do."

"Hey! Anyone out there?" Hana's petulant voice called. All three men turned to glance at the still swarming ball of kikai that surrounded the fourth member of their impromptu group. "Shino!" Shino cringed inwardly at the aggravation lacing her voice.

Oh, damn. He'd forgotten about Hana. "Yes, Hana-san?"  
"Now that you're done threatening him into a sufficient gob of terrified goo, how about letting' me outta here, please. It's hot as hell in here!"

"My apologies," he muttered. The kikai swarming protectively around her dispersed and returned to him. It was impressive how even flat on her back, covered in dirt, and sweating buckets, Hana was able to pull a glare that would make grown men stop in their tracks and beg for forgiveness for all the things they'd ever done wrong…and a few of the things they hadn't.

Shino quickly retracted his proffered hand for fear of her biting it off.

"Hey, Princess, who's this guy?" the blond asked, grabbing her none to easily and pulling her to her feet in one quick motion. "Have you replaced me as your samurai in shining armor?"

"You keep calling me that, and you're gonna eat dirt again," Hana growled, dusting herself of and glaring promises of a slow, excruciatingly painful death at the blonde man. Shino actually cringed.

"Yeah, right. 'Cause you were doing so well feeding it to me before," he snickered, cocking his head to one side and daring her to argue.

Hana mumbled some unpleasant curses and turned to give the Aburame heir a small grin. "Shino, this is Toshi Inuzuka. Toshi, this is Shino Aburame, one of Kiba's longtime teammates."

"Nice to meet you," the blonde man said, nodding slightly in welcome.

"You as well," Shino answered. "I apologize for my interruption of your fight. I did not realize it was a spar."

"Don't worry about it. Hana's been dragging ass for a while. Think she needs a break," Toshi said, tossing an arm around Hana's shoulders.

The Inuzuka woman practically snarled, then took a swipe at the annoying blonde. "You're the one that's gonna get a break if you don't learn to shut your mouth," she hissed. "Some of us have other jobs that keep us busy at night, you know."

"Not my fault you're an overachiever, Princess."

"Overachie….the next time Aoimaru is sick, I'm handing her off to Kiyo-sensei!" Hana sputtered indignantly, arms crossed over her chest. Kiba sputtered and laughed outright at the horrified look on Toshi's face.

The shinobi shuddered, and the large brown dog sitting at his feet whined piteously. "Awww, come on, don't do that. I'll be good. Promise."

"I'll believe that when I see it, I swear you're as bad as Kiba," Hana muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean, nee-san?" Kiba demanded.

"Just that you're a matched pair. Both of you." she said, sending them both a look that dared either one of them to argue with her.

"That's why you love me," Toshi said, wrapping an arm around her waist. She just grinned and shook her head. Shino waited for the assault to come from Hana again, but this time, she just laid her head on his shoulder and sighed in a slightly wearied fashion. "That's still debatable at this point, you realize."

"Give it time, Princess. Give it time."

"I will," she answered solemnly. Shino felt his stomach tighten when the blonde idiot leaned down and pecked Hana's brow with a quick kiss.

Inuzuka or not….who the hell did this bozo think he was?

"Actually, speaking of time…" Hana said, dragging his attention back to the topic at hand, and away from the two hundred and fifty-seven ways he could maim and dismember the blonde idiot in front of him, "Shino, you busy tomorrow?"

"Not particularly. Why?" he asked, reigning in the urge to lash out at the blonde man for manhandling her in such a way.

"We're running some training exercises tomorrow evening. Would you mind helping us out? I can't convince anyone else to play along." She grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "Apparently we play too rough."

"What sort of exercises?" Shino asked carefully. He'd seen some of the chaotic messes the Inuzuka considered training exercises….and he still hadn't figured out how running around in circles with a snapping dog at your heels qualified as training.

"Tracking drills for some of the younger kids," Kiba answered, still digging mud out of his ears. "It's the shinobi version of hide-and-seek."

"Hide and seek?" Shino asked, waiting for a clarification of some sort.

"We hide; they seek. They find us, the alphas don't run'em into the ground during their next real training session." Toshi explained with a shrug. "Hide and seek."

"You game?" Hana asked.

Shino turned the idea around in his head for a few seconds before deciding. He didn't have any missions slated for the next few days, and after his impromptu departure from the clan meeting earlier, he had no doubt that avoiding the Aburame grounds and his father and the elders would be a good idea. "I will assist you, yes."

"That'll give us four teams. It'll work out perfectly," she said happily. "Meet us at training ground 31 about an hour before sundown tomorrow, okay?"

"I will be there," he answered, nodding.

"Great. Thanks, Shino." Hana said, smiling at him.

"Get ready to run, bug-boy. These brats are fast," Kiba grunted, flicking a large chunk of mud into the grass. There was a sudden, high pitched beep, and Shino glanced over at the blonde idiot.

"You gotta date or something?" Kiba snickered as Toshi reset the alarm on his watch.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Toshi said happily. He dropped his arm around Hana and grinned. "You need time to get cleaned up, Princess? Or can we go now?"

Date? Hana was going on a date….with this idiot?

Like hell she was!

Shino geared up to sic the kikai on Toshi, intending to suck every ounce of chakra out his body when Hana's exasperated voice pierced his anger induced haze.

"It's not a date, Toshi," she said, sending him a scathing look.

"Awww, don't be like that," he pouted. "Come on. I'm your escort while I'm here. And I'm much better company than some of those pups you've had to baby-sit lately."

"Save me from boredom, thy name is Toshi." she said, shaking her head. "You keep things interesting, that much is for sure."

"That's my job, Princess." he joked, linking arms with her. Toshi grinned and waved at Shino. "We'll see you tomorrow, Aburame-san."

"Looks like we gotta go, Shino. Thanks for helping us out tomorrow. I really appreciate it." Hana said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Of course," he answered.

Apparently satisfied that she was finished, Toshi turned and began walking away, dragging Hana's unresisting form behind him.

"He's worse than the last three. Overgrown idiot." Kiba muttered when the pair were out of hearing range. Akamaru whined in agreement. "Somebody stop them, please."

"Gladly." Shino hissed. The Aburame heir caught the odd look his old teammate gave him, then forcibly schooled his features into their normal, placid look.

"You alright, bug-boy?"

"Perfectly fine," Shino answered stiffly, turning to walk away. "I will see you tomorrow evening." Shino didn't hear anything else Kiba said, preferring to attempt to calm the deafening roar of anger in his ears. He recalled the kikai that had been lingering on the training field, letting them settle calmly into their home and release the chakra a few had scavenged from the stranger.

The released energy was erratic, uneven, and distinctly Inuzuka in nature, exactly like what his familiars had gathered in the massacred forest clearing the week before. Shino leaned against a tree and let the truth run over him. Apparently the stories he'd been hearing were true.

Tsume was trying to marry her daughter off…to Toshi Inuzuka.

* * *

_**A/N **- Yes, I am a very, very bad authoress. I realize the time lapses between chapters are getting longer and longer, but things are going to get better. I promise! _

_You know why? Because…_

_I. Am. A. College. Graduate. __*Does Happy Happy Dance*_

_Yep, that's right. I will officially graduate from college with my B.S. degree in Medical Technology on December 12, 2008._

_As of right now, that is the happiest day of my life (No more college tuition….YEAH!). __And that means more time to write my fanfics because I won't have to bloody well study all the flippin' time!_

_So this is my present to all of my readers for sticking with me during the last few months of my absenteeism. _

_Thanks so much!_

_Until next time,_

_A.A._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer **__- Naruto and his buddies don't belong to me. So go find someone else to sue, cause I got nothing._

* * *

_**Waiting on Fate  
**__**Chapter 8  
**__**Baby Steps**_

* * *

Shino jumped into the crook of the tree, placing himself behind the woman he'd been following for the better part of five miles. "Now what do we do?" he asked, glancing up at the gray clouds rolling over their heads.

"We go to ground," she said, tilting her head up, closing her eyes and scenting the air.

"That's it?"

"That's it," she answered as a rumble of thunder danced through the air. "We'd better hurry. It's getting ready to pour." She suited the words to actions and was thirty feet away before he could blink. Shino groaned and took off, wondering exactly where they were headed now. The path they'd been following was not one he had paid all that much attention to since his attention had been focused more on the woman he was following instead of where they were actually headed.

"Where are we going?" he asked when he finally caught up, figuring now was as good a time as ever to find out where exactly they were headed.

"Somewhere dry. There's a big tree not far from here that a few of us use as a cache for supplies," she explained as they ran, "The trunk is bored out, completely hollow. We can hole up in there for a little while."

"In a tree?"

"You have a better idea?" she asked, tossing a grin back over her shoulder as tree branches whizzed past their heads in quick succession.

"No."

"Alright then."

Shino heaved a silent sigh of exasperation, wondering at the sanity of Inuzuka's in general, but said nothing. When Hana had said training exercises, Shino had assumed she meant with shinobi within their general ranking. He had not thought she had meant dealing with a bunch of pre-adolescent children who were half the size of their familiars. Nor had he expected the 'exercise' to be nothing more than the Inuzuka version of hide-and-seek.

When he had arrived at the training grounds early that evening, Kiba and Hana had been talking with Naruto and Sakura while half a dozen children made too much noise and threw things at one another.

At first, he had wondered if he was actually in the right place. But when Toshi popped into view a few minutes later, inadvertently stopping an argument about Hana's rank as a shinobi, or lack thereof, compared to Kiba's rank, Shino had a good idea that this was, in fact, where he was supposed to be. A sharp whistle from Hana had the six children and nine puppies lining up without another word, bark or growl.

The rules of the exercise were simple. The children, who ranged between the ages of six and eleven years old, were responsible for tracking the adults through the forest. A perimeter of nine miles from any direction of the village, and a time limit of eight hours, was set. After the rules were put forth by Hana, the children and dogs were allowed to get a good whiff of their targets to memorize scents, and then the adults were off into the forest.

Kiba and Hana had pulled up sharply once they had gotten out of the village gates. To make it slightly easier for the children, the six adults had paired off. Kiba and Sakura had taken a southern track while Toshi and Naruto had headed north. Shino, figuring he'd been left to Hana's good graces, and not minding it at all, had nodded towards the west. But she'd had a plan of her own. She took off towards the eastern edge of the established perimeter, and Shino had been following her ever since. Now, they had come to a stop in front of a very large tree that looked like it was a good century old.

The clouds were starting to get thicker, and Shino had already wiped a few stray droplets of water off his goggles. The thick forest gave way to a thinner area of growth around this one massive tree, and he was trying to figure out what was so special about it, other than its impressive size.

"Here we are. Home away from home," she grinned, looking up at the towering oak.

"It is a tree," Shino said dryly.

"Things aren't always what they seem. You should know that better than anyone else in the village," she quipped.

"I try."

"Besides, it's gonna keep us dry," she continued, tossing a look over her shoulder that dared him to comment further on the accommodations, "Unless, of course, you'd prefer to run amok in the middle of the forest during a thunderstorm."

"The children have to do it."

"Sucks for them, doesn't it?" she said, jumping onto the lowest branch that was some twenty feet above ground.

"I should say so," he muttered. Shino drove chakra into his feet and jumped, once again settling himself behind her. Hana walked to the trunk of the tree, ran her hands through some seals, and pressed both palms to the bark. The air seemed to quiver slightly as the concealment jutsu hiding the opening in the trunk dissolved completely.

Shino looked carefully, noticing how the tree, which had to be at least thirty feet in diameter, had been hollowed out. Hana stepped into the hollowed area, then turned to give him a questioning look when he didn't follow. "Please tell me you're not claustrophobic," she begged playfully.

"I am not," he answered stiffly, eyeing the opening with a critical eye. It wasn't that he was scared to be in an enclosed space…he just didn't exactly want to be in such a confined area with Hana. That sort of situation usually led him to think and do things he normally wouldn't. Not that he wouldn't enjoy her company. But he still wasn't all that comfortable with being so close to her. Unfortunately for him, and the children currently running around the forest trying to find them, the clouds broke and a barrage of fat raindrops decided to make their presence known as thunder rolled across the sky.

"Come on, Shino, or you're gonna get soaked," she said, motioning for him to step into the relative safety of the hollowed trunk. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Shino stepped out of the downpour and into the much drier shelter. Once inside, he felt Hana's chakra lurch as she ran through a combination of seals and reactivated the jutsu that would camouflage the opening of the cache.

"Will this not be one of the first places they look?"

"They don't know about it, so I doubt so," Hana answered, shoving a few packages out of her way as she meandered around.

The thick clouds of the thunderstorm had blocked out a large majority of the waning evening light. It would not be long before darkness completely settled, and they could see nothing. But for a little while, the light filtered in through the opening and allowed them to see a little of what was inside the hollowed trunk.

As Hana had said, the cache was filled with numerous packages and boxes. He had no doubt that medical supplies and food would be packed away in the containers, as well as blankets and other necessities that might be needed on a mission.

Shino caught a sudden movement in his peripheral vision and just managed to catch a folded blanket before it hit him square in the head. A quick glance at the woman on the other side of the wooden room showed Hana was grinning slightly at him. "Get comfortable. We're gonna be here a while. Hungry?"

"Not really."

"Alright. If you want something to munch on, there's ration bars, water and some jerky in that box beside you." She motioned to a plain white box. Shino nodded and dropped the blanket on the floor, situating himself as comfortably as he could on top of it. "You've been awful quiet this whole trip," Hana said conversationally, "Something wrong?"

"No." Shino knew exactly where this sudden line of questioning was going, and he was in no mood to put up with it. He glanced off to the side, noticing the shelves, then over to the other side where boxes were piled high…anywhere but at the inquisitive woman sitting across from him.

"Are you sulking?" she asked, cocking her head to the side in contemplation. The knowing look on her face dared him to lie to her…but he did anyway.

"No."

"Yes, you are," she said lightly. "What's wrong? You haven't said a dozen words since we left the village."

"Nothing."

"Did I mention you're a horrible liar?" she asked, leaning against the wall and pinning him with a knowing look. Shino tamped down the urge to fidget, hoping she would let the subject drop. When she continued to watch him with big, amused brown eyes, he finally cracked.

"She said I smelled like wet dirt," he muttered blackly.

"Huh?"

"That little girl with the ponytail and the two black dogs," he explained. "She said I smelled like dirt."

"You're mad because Kashira said you smelled like wet dirt?" Hana asked, obviously trying to smother a laugh. Shino leveled a glare at her that would have made even Kiba squirm, but she didn't seemed bothered by it. In fact, her smile seemed to get even wider. "Well, I wouldn't worry too much about it. There are things that smell a lot worse than dirt. Kiba's apartment comes to mind…."

"You're not helping," he groused irritably.

"Oh, calm down. Maybe to her you do smell like wet dirt, but that's not necessarily a bad thing."

"I do not see how it could be considered a good thing," he grumbled. He knew the little girl had not meant anything bad by her description, but still….being told you smell like dirt hardly puts anyone in a good mood. Though Hana did seem to be getting a chuckle at his expense.

"It is not a bad thing. Would you like an explanation? Maybe that will take the sting out of her words and let you pull a few dents out of your male pride."

"My pride is not the thing in question."

"No, apparently it's Kashira's rather unorthodox description of your scent," she said smugly. Shino glared and Hana just chuckled. "Scent tracking is similar to any other type of perception; what you may think smells like flowers may smell like a rotten corpse to someone else. Scents are highly individualized to each tracker. That's why they have such a hard time trying to explain it to each other. What Kashira and Kimidori perceives as the smell of wet dirt, Shippo and Haiiro perceive as the smell of grass. There is a small base of similarity, but it's never the same for two different trackers."

Well, that made him feel a little better, knowing that he didn't smell like earthworm fodder to every shinobi with a heightened sense of smell. "And you? What do you smell?" he asked glumly.

Hana raised herself up and walked the few steps over to his side then knelt down on her knees beside him. Shino tensed automatically in response to her closeness, but didn't move as she leant in over his shoulder and sniffed delicately.

He felt the blood rush to his face, and tamped down the urge to shiver. Hana took her time, inhaling softly before sitting back on her knees and shaking her head, obviously taking notice of his sudden discomfort.

"The same as ever," she said softly. "Rain and cedar trees."

"Is that because it's pouring right now?" Shino practically hissed.

"Nope. You always smell like that. Except when you're mad."

"What is it then? Fertilizer?"

"Cinnamon."

"What?"

"Yeah. It's very unique, very sharp. Easy to track."

"Better than dirt and grass at any rate," he groused.

"Not as bad as my jounin-sensei, though. I swear that man smelled like rotten fruit. And the only time it changed was when he got angry, then he smelled like a compost heap…manure and all," she said with a grin, settling down beside him with a reminiscent smile on her face. "And he was mad on a regular basis...although I probably had a lot to do with that. Makoto-sensei never did take a joke all that well."

Shino looked over at her closely, wondering what she was thinking, dragging him out here in the middle of a thunderstorm. His mind began to wonder off, going through a dozen scenarios of what could happen while they were holed up in a giant tree, waiting on some kids to find them. Instead of following that train of thought, he changed the subject. "So, precisely how much information can be gathered from a scent?"

"In general, or just human scents?"

"Human scents."

"We can tell some things." she said, "The old tale about being able to smell a lie is true…well, to a certain extent it is."

"How true?"

"We can tell when a person's scent spikes. Anything that will trigger the body to produce endorphins or pheromones, or a general abundance of anything, we can pick up on if we're close enough."

"Is there a way to circumvent the detection?" Shino asked, filing the information away for further thought.

"It's more than one general factor. We're trackers, hunters. We take all the information presented to us and base our decisions on what we know for fact and what we can extrapolate from the raw data on hand," she said, taking a quick drink of water then recapping a canteen. "Of course, what most people don't realize is that you lie with your body as much as with your words. People can verbally lie easily enough, but their body gives them away long before they ever finish getting all the words out of their mouth."

"Liars get fidgety; they won't look directly at you while they're talking. Or if they do, they glance off to the side more than normal." Shino supplied, echoing one of the Academy's most basic lessons in information extraction. It was a lesson every student was taught in great detail.

"Yeah. But the also start to sweat under pressure. Trained shinobi are better at controlling their reactions than civilians, but still, we can usually tell when something isn't right."

"It's a puzzle," Shino said quietly.

"In a sense, yes. A complex one, but a puzzle is a very good description." she answered. "And for a person to be able to outright lie, and still control their body's unconscious responses, it is nearly impossible. I've only met two people who could do it, one was a Hyuuga and one was from my own clan."

"No Aburame?"

"You guys are good, but you're not that good. Not yet, anyways, thank the gods. You guys are hard enough to figure out as it is." She grinned and chuckled, leaning back up against the wall. "Besides, your little buddies tend to get fidgety when you are being less than honest about something."

"I see," he murmured. Well, that finally explained why Kiba always managed to call his bluff when they were playing cards. Apparently even an Aburame poker face was no match against an Inuzuka's trained nose.

"At any rate, the kids are familiar enough with the scents of the people in the clan, so they really shouldn't have much problem finding us, even in this rain," she continued idly. "The whole idea in pairing the targets up is to give them something else to follow if they get lost."

"You are acting as a fallback for them?" he asked.

"They have orders to scent and track you, Naruto and Sakura. But, because each one of you are paired up with someone else, they can use the scents they are most familiar with, in this case, Kiba, Toshi and myself, as a backup track in case they loose the other scents."

"You're making this too easy for them."

"You think?"

"It seems as much."

"Maybe for you. By pairing up, we've actually made it harder for them," she explained.

"How so?"

"The target's scents intermingle, making it hard to determine whether you're following the real thing…or a couple of clones," she explained. "And they don't know that we paired up. So it is more likely to confuse the ones who don't realize why you're scent trail suddenly goes cold and mine suddenly picks up. The don't know if they are following clones or the real thing unless they really pay attention."

"That's why you were alternating running on the ground and then jumping through the treetops."

"Now he understands." she teased. Shino watched carefully, taking note of the tired look in her eyes as she relaxed against the wall beside him, having finally finished her explanation.

"You're tired," he said suddenly.

"A little. Things have been busy lately," she answered, not even opening her eyes.

"You should rest."

"I will, later."

"Eating soldier pills like they are candy is only going to make the crash even worse," he reminded her, recalling how she'd discreetly popped two into her mouth before the chase had started.

"Noticed that, did you?" she groaned. "It'll be fine. I've got a few days of down time starting tomorrow. I'll crash at the compound and sleep it off."

"Drugging yourself into a stupor is not very smart," he said. Hana huffed and opened her eyes enough to glare mildly at him.

"Neither is running around in the rain, but I didn't hear you complaining when I suggested you tag along on this wild goose chase," she challenged lightly, the tone of her voice making him realize she was not going to back down from her argument anytime soon.

"Point taken," he admitted. "Rest. I'll keep watch."

"I shouldn't."

"Since your dogs are not here to bully you into using your common sense, I will," he said simply. Reaching over, he picked a leaf out of her hair. He pulled his hand back quickly, realizing how utterly out of character the tender caress was for him. Hana didn't say anything, though, so he figured he hadn't made her angry with the untoward moment. "Sleep."

"Bossy," she groused.

"I have heard that before," he grimaced. "Rest. I'll wake you up if I sense any of the children nearby."

"You'll hear them before you see'em," she yawned. "Runts don't know the meaning of the word quiet."

"They will learn in time."

"If they don't we won't get a decent tracker outta any of them," she murmured, leaning her head back against the trunk and closing her eyes.

It wasn't long before Shino heard her breathing slow down and even out. He covertly watched her as she rested, wondering why things seemed so out of place. She looked exhausted, and he had picked up on her flagging chakra level not long after they had started running away from the village. And he wondered why Kiba, or even that damned Toshi, hadn't tried to make Hana take a break or at least slow down long enough to get some rest. It was almost like the blonde didn't care what she did to herself. And that really made Shino mad, because it seemed like Hana was willing to listen to the idiot before she'd listen to her own brother.

He had made some discreet inquiries to a few people he knew concerning Toshi Inuzuka, and had found nothing he didn't already know, which was disappointing. He still didn't like the man, especially not the easy camaraderie he shared with Hana. As far as he could tell, Kiba accepted the blonde well enough, which only made Shino like him even less.

He shook his head, purging his thoughts of the other Inuzuka. Toshi wasn't there right now, but he was. And he could think of one way to give Hana a much needed break. He hid a grin and silently ordered his kikai to seek out the children tailing them and reroute them towards the northwest using clones of both himself and Hana. At least the children would give Toshi and Naruto a reason to scare the pants off them. Besides, he had told Hana he would wake her if the kids managed to track them far enough for him to sense their chakra. Leading them off course simply insured that they would not _get _within distance for him to notice their presence.

Hana needed sleep more than they needed to practice tracking him.

If, after a few hours, one of them actually managed to figure out they were chasing clones and eventually returned back to their original trail, he figured Hana would be doubly proud of them for figuring out his deception, and not be mad at him for purposely interfering when she woke up.

At least, that's what he hoped.

* * *

Shino cocked his head to the side, looking up at the building that housed the veterinarian office Hana worked at and wondering if he could come up with a decent enough excuse to make a slight detour. He was sure she wouldn't mind the unexpected company. Besides, one unexpected visit deserved another, and he still had to pay her back for showing up at the Aburame compound a few days ago and pulling him out of bed at the crack of dawn.

"_Hana?"_

"_Shino, just the one I wanted to see."_

"_What can I do for you?"_

"_I need to know what these are and what I've got to do to get rid of them." she said, plunking a glass jar down into his hands. "And preferably where they come from so I'll make sure never to get within a hundred mile radius of the damned place again."_

"_When did I become your personal entomological encyclopedia?"_

"_When I figured out it was quicker to ask you instead of spending hours looking this critters up in the rather limited research area I have access to," she answered simply. She held up a large thermos and two bags that bore the logo of a bakery near the Inuzuka compound. "I brought food."_

'_And coffee by the smell of it,_' _he thought, stepping aside and ushering her into the small house. _

When all was said and done, they had spent a pleasant morning pouring over books in the Aburame clan's private library. Apparently the insects that she had brought him were originally native to the northern part of Earth Country. They had backtracked information on Inuzuka shinobi until they figured out who had inadvertently brought the parasite back with them into the village. Shino almost felt sorry for the guilty parties. Hana had undoubtedly lectured them about being aware of what their familiars were getting into during missions. If she was adamant about nothing else, he had learned exactly how much she hated it when people were careless with their animal companions, especially when it was a fellow Inuzuka who was supposed to know better.

Figuring it would be more prudent of him to check and see if she was with a patient before suddenly appearing in her office, Shino send a few kikai flying towards the open window to do a little reconnaissance for him.

It was nearing lunch time, and if he knew Hana well enough by now, he knew she probably hadn't taken time to eat. He walked over to the little stand across the street that sold bento boxes, knowing from past experiences that it was one vendor that she tended to patronize on a regular basis. After acquiring two boxed lunches, Shino turned around and crossed back over the street. A few seconds later, the kikai returned. He frowned slightly as they burrowed back into his arms.

They were agitated about something, that was almost a certainty. But of what, he wasn't sure. He saw in his mind's eye exactly what had caused his familiars alarm as the information they had gathered began to assimilate into his body. Two shinobi, clad in black clothing and bone white masks, standing over the prone form of Hana. The largest one held a set of metal manacles, the other, a wicked looking kunai coated in something red that was dripping onto the floor next to Hana's body.

Shino felt his heart stop. The kikai wouldn't lie to him, they had no reason to. Hell, Shino wasn't even sure they had the capabilities to lie to him. Without thinking, he glanced up at the open window and gathered enough chakra in his feet to facilitate a jump that would put him on the small balcony attached to the window. But before he could move, two figures slipped through the office window and back into the shadows of the alleyway.

Shino stilled immediately, knowing good and well that the two who had just left were ANBU. Jounin though he was, Shino realized he could not fight off two ANBU and still come out alive. He waited a few torturous minutes, wondering if the they were going to return. When they didn't, he figured it was safe.

He landed on the small balcony, then jumped onto the window ledge. He dropped down into the small room that was Hana's office, absently dropping the bag that he'd been holding. A quick visual scan showed no one other than Hana and her dogs, but he could sense the lingering remains of chakra…powerful, erratic chakra that made the hair on his neck stand up. The kikai fanned out, checking every crevice and corner for any signs of intruders while Shino went to the unconscious woman lying on the ground beside her desk. Off to the side, her dogs were one big mass of unconscious gray fur.

Her breath was light and even, and her face completely relaxed. The only physical sign that bothered him, besides the fact that she was unconscious, were the red marks encircling her wrists. Shino gently picked up one of her arms and examined the thick, red welts. Her flesh was hot to the touch, and slightly damp. Otherwise, there were no other signs of a struggle, nothing that looked like she had been in a fight at all. But the fact that he'd seen two masked shinobi exit her office window seconds before he found her lying on the floor said more than any sort of nonexistent evidence.

Shino reached out and shook her gently, trying to rouse her awake, only to get no response. He tried again, calling her name out quietly, but still nothing. Gathering a small amount of chakra into his finger tips, then placed them on Hana's temples. Regulating the release of the small amounts of chakra required a precision he was not familiar with. Throwing too much through the minute connections would effectively fry her chakra coils, but pushing too little would result in nothing happening. And considering that he had only done this one two other people his entire life, Shino was apt to err on the side of caution and slowly increase the jolts until he got some kind of response from her.

When Hana started stirring from her impromptu nap, he breathed a large sigh of relief. Though now that his initial panic was over, anger began taking its place. Why was she doing this to herself? Didn't she understand that he was concerned, that her family was concerned? But most importantly, why hadn't someone somewhere managed to put a stop to this before now? What was Tsume thinking, letting her get in this kind of shape?

Shino knew Kiba had fought with her, demanding to know what was going on, why she was acting so odd. Hana had ignored him, telling his it wasn't any of his business what she was doing, especially when it didn't involve him. Kiba had raged at her, and Hana had matched his anger with a mountain of fierceness that had the younger Inuzuka backing down quicker than Shino would have imagined.

It was the only argument he had ever witnessed between the two of them that had Kiba so mad the Inuzuka had come perilously close to actually hurting Shino during a training spar.

They were siblings. They were supposed to fight with each other….but not like that. Never, in all the years Kiba had been his teammate, had Shino ever seen the other man so worried about his sister, so upset at Hana's insistence to do whatever this was on her own. Never had Shino seen a time when the family ties that bound them were so frayed that it seemed like the next cutting look or harsh word spoken would finally break that solid bond they had always shared.

Shino shook his head. He wasn't her brother. He wasn't going to back down to her out of some warped sense of familial ties. And whether she liked it or not, he was going to get some answers out of her before either one of them stepped out of this office.

It wasn't his business what she was doing. He did not have any claim on her, nothing that would warrant and justify interference from him. But he had had enough. This was going to stop. And if he had to piss her off to the point where she never spoke to him again just to make her see reason, well, he was just the person to do it.

Damn it all to hell and back, he'd had enough of watching the woman he wanted so much fight an enemy that he couldn't see.

"Aw, damn," she muttered, glancing around the room. "What happened?"

"I was hoping the four of you were just taking a late afternoon nap, but that does not seem to be the case," Shino said simply.

"Huh?" she asked. Shino inclined his head towards the farthest wall where three gray, inert bodies were lying side by side. Hana tensed, then let out a low growl that had the hairs on Shino's neck dancing.

"They have not moved since I walked through the door."

"You couldn't have walked through the door. I locked it earlier, right before I was getting ready to leave," she said groggily, rubbing her face.

"Since I came through the window, then," he amended.

"Why did you come through the window?"

"Because the door was locked."

"Oh, right," she mumbled, pushing herself to her feet. Shino rose as well, quickly taking note of where she was going. Grinding his teeth together, and figuring he was probably about to get bitten for his troubles, he none too gently picked the wobbly Hana up and plunked her down in the swivel chair in front of her desk.

"Shino? The hell…"

"I do not think so," he said firmly, pointing at the seat when she made to stand back up. "Sit down, Hana."

"What's gotten into you?" she asked, giving him an odd look that he wouldn't exactly call angry, but sure as hell wasn't calm, either.

"I have kept quiet about this because I did not think it was any of my business what you were doing. But this…"

"It's not."

"….this is the last straw. I do not know what is going on, but it has got to stop."

"What are you talking about?" she bristled, glaring at him like an angry, hissing cat.

"This," he said, gesturing to her wrists, then back at the unconscious dogs across the room. "Everything."

"What are you, my father?" she asked sourly, cracking her neck. "And what the hell are you doing here at this time of day?"

"No. But I am sure your father would say the same thing if he knew what you were doing to yourself," he said coldly, ignoring her attempt to change the subject.

She didn't say anything, didn't even look at him. It was then that he realized she was up to her ears in whatever it was that ANBU was doing. People didn't get random visits from the members of the ghost-ranks. It just wasn't heard of. ANBU didn't bother someone unless there was a specific reason. Taking a deep breath, Shino tried to calm his nerves enough to talk to her and not let this _discussion_ degenerate into an argument. "Hana, look at me."

"No."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," she snapped defensively.

"So there is something wrong?"

"Not necessarily."

"Why don't you quit splitting hairs and just answer my question?" he ground out irritably. "Why are ANBU suddenly popping up everywhere you go? What do they want with you?"

"I don't know."

His patience with her was wearing thin. Why was she making this so damned hard? What was she trying to hard to hide? "Does it have something to do with your father?"

"No," she growled, arms crossed over her chest defensively.

"Ryouta, then?"

"What...no!" she said hotly, glaring at him with a thoroughly pissed off look on her face. Shino reined in the sudden crash of guilt, realizing quickly enough that her sudden burst of denial upon mention of Ryouta's name had, in fact, been truer than she had admitted. Apparently she wasn't as much over the other man's death as he had been led to believe.

"You are not going to find anything inside the ghost-ranks," he said quietly, stepping away from her to look out the window. He didn't want to fight with her…didn't feel like fighting with her, especially not over Ryouta. But he had had enough of whatever the hell was going on to put her in this shape.

"I'm not looking for anything," Hana said tiredly.

"I do not believe you," Shino said calmly. "Kiba's worried. And frankly, so am I." She didn't say anything at first, just stood from the chair and headed towards her dogs. Shino almost hissed in aggravation. If she woke the Triplets up, there was no way he was going to be able to find out anything from her. Three sets of snarling teeth was quite a deterrent, after all. He reached for her before he actually thought about what he was doing. "And if I have to…."

"I know Kiba's worried about...Shino!"

"….jutsu your feet to the floor to make you stop long enough to listen to what I have got to say, I have no qualms about doing so," he said sternly, his voice taking on a hard edge he had never used in her presence before. She jerked back, then glared at him.

"You're one to make threats!" she growled.

"That was a promise, Hana," he snapped, tightening his grip on her shoulders in a silent warning to defy him.

"Get off it already, damn it! Let go of me before I…"

"You are exhausted, you are loosing weight, and unless I am off, you are dancing on the edge of chakra-depletion. Why? What is killing yourself going to do? He is not coming back, Hana." Shino bit out coldly.

He saw the fight in her begin to drain away as his words sunk in, felt the way her tensed muscles relaxed slightly. Her head bowed slightly, and once again, she would not look at him. Shino's sudden flit of joy at making her listen to reason was quickly squashed by the anger he felt at himself for making her upset.

Damn it all to hell and back! This woman was driving him absolutely crazy!

"I am sorry for what happened, and I wish it never had, for both our sakes," he said quietly. "But I can not change what I did and give him back to you. I would if I possibly could. You know that, right?"

"This isn't about Ryouta. It never has been."

"Then who is it about, what is it about?" he pressed, his hands sliding down to hold her upper arms lightly. "What is driving you so crazy that you cannot even sleep at night?"

"I can't tell you," she said finally, her body suddenly turning completely lax in his grip as her already flagging energy seemed to finally play out. "I can't tell anyone."

Shino reeled at the sudden defeat ringing in her voice. He had suspicions about what was going on, why ANBU was so interested in her all of a sudden, but he had no way to prove any of it. Besides, Hana was only a chuunin, it wasn't like she could apply for a position with in the ranks of ANBU. Shinobi had to be at least special jounins to even apply, and even then jounins were the preferred rank.

But something just wasn't right with her. The constant fights with Kiba and her mother, the never ending missions that kept her out of the village for extended periods of time, Toshi's sudden appearance, ANBU popping up everywhere she went….something was going on and he couldn't figure out what the hell it was. It was like a puzzle that was missing a critical piece and he just couldn't find the damn thing. And even the pieces he had were not fitting together in any sort of logical order.

Shino tamped down his mounding aggravation and did the only thing he could think of. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her tired body in a fierce embrace. She stiffened in surprise, but said nothing, and leaned her head against his shoulder, her arms encircling his waist after a while.

"Is it related to ANBU?" he finally asked, his voice quiet. She didn't say anything. That was an answer enough for him. He heaved a sigh and tightened his grip on her. "Are you okay, Hana?"

"I'm fine. For now."

"What can I do to help?"

"Is that ever a loaded question…" she muttered, and Shino could almost hear a hint of the playfulness back in her voice. He just gripped her a little tighter, thanking the gods that she seemed to be coming around a little.

"I did not intend for it to be," he admitted candidly.

"You never do." she said, laying her head on his shoulder and sighing quietly. "I should wake the boys up, before Toshi gets here."

"What has he got to do with this?" Shino growled. Hana looked up at him curiously, and he suddenly regretted the miniscule slip of emotion that had come through.

"He's not a threat, Shino. He never has been, at least not to me," she said quietly. "He's actually come here to help me with some important work."

"What are you doing with him?"

"Clan work. It's nothing too exciting, trust me."

Oh, he trusted her. It was the other idiot he didn't trust. "He's not safe."

"He's a shinobi, of course he isn't safe," she answered quietly. "But by that token, neither are either of us."

Well, she did have a valid point when he looked at it that way…not that he necessarily had to like it.

"Promise me you will take better care of yourself." It wasn't a request, and she knew it.

"I'll try…"

"Hana..." he said, warning lacing his voice.

"Alright, alright. I promise," she said, conceding much too easily for his tastes. She shook her head, then laid it back down on his shoulder before grumbling bitterly, "You fight like a woman, you know that?"

"Well, one of us has to," he mumbled. Hana's shoulders began to shake with laughter. Shino finally let her go, stepping back to watch as she sunk to her knees beside the dogs, hands running through the gray fur.

"Thank you," she said quietly, looking up at him.

"For what?"

"For telling me what no one else would."

"They have been telling you, repeatedly," Shino muttered, remembering how Kiba had grunted and growled about her not listening to reason.

"Okay, so maybe Kiba mentioned it one or two times," she conceded, running glowing, green chakra-filled hands over her dogs before standing back up.

"I believe one or two _dozen_ times would be more accurate," Shino muttered.

"Yeah, probably so."

"You are not an ignorant woman, Hana. Surely you realize what you are doing to yourself. Just as I am sure you realize what you are putting your family through, your brother most of all. He is beginning to think you have lost your sanity."

"Kiba's always said I was crazy," she said, rolling her eyes. "But I have a reason for all of this. I promise. It's all logical and everything."

"I will believe that when I figure out what this mess is leading up to," he grumbled, gathering her back into his arms for another embrace. Sure, he realized he was probably pushing his luck, but she felt good. They just felt _right_, standing there together.

"It'll be sooner than you think, trust me," she said quietly.

"For all our sakes, I hope you are correct."

"Three weeks, Shino. That's all the time I need. After that, I'll tell you what's been going on, I promise."

"Three weeks?"

"Three weeks."

"And all this foolishness will be over with?"

"It'll be over with," she said, leaning back and reaching out to touch his face gently, a warm smile playing on her lips. "You'll probably want to kill me when it's over. But one way or another, it will all be over with in three weeks."

* * *

"Alright, who is she?"

Shino inwardly cringed, suddenly felt like a condemned man who stood before a one woman judge, jury and executioner named Hotaru Aburame…who also happened to be his loving mother.

"Who is who, mother?" he asked evasively, trying to plan out a way to escape the kitchen he had just entered before his mother turned this into her own form of an interrogation.

There was a reason the former Hotaru Tojuki had at one time been Intel's greatest asset. His mother could pull a confession out of the most hardened ninja without breaking a sweat.

"This woman your father was telling me about?" she continued easily. "Who is she?"

"As if you do not already know," Shibi muttered.

"There are many women in the village," Shino pointed out, ignoring his father. "So it would depend on what exactly he told you."

"Word is that you have been hanging around some woman who works at the clinic near the hospital," she explained. "And since I know you absolutely hate hospitals, I'm wondering why the gossip mill has my son spending and inordinate amount of time in that particular location."

"I did not think you bothered listening to the village gossip vine, dear," Shibi muttered.

"I do when my son is involved," Hotaru snapped. "Shino?"

"It is nothing, mother. I was visiting a friend who works near the hospital. She is researching the origins of some insects that has been bothering the local dogs and their owners, and I was merely giving her some assistance."

"You were at the vet clinic?"

"Yes."

Hotaru seemed momentarily placated, but Shino knew good and well she wasn't done with him yet. "Is this the same young woman who came to do some research in the family archives a few weeks ago?"

"Yes."

"Oh, that is wonderful," she said, smiling. "I liked her."

"You have never met her," Shino pointed out.

"Well, I can remedy that easily enough, can't I? Besides, your father said she was a very sweet woman."

"Did he now?" Shino glanced over the top of his glasses and _looked _at his father, wondering what else the Aburame clan leader that told his wife about their only child and the Inuzuka heiress.

"Oh, yes. She's from the Inuzuka clan, correct? Some of Tsume's family?"

"She is Tsume-san's eldest child."

"Oh, really?" Hotaru asked, then turned towards her husband and frowned. "You didn't mention that."

"Gossip vine, dear," Shibi answered easily.

"Oh, you…" Hotaru sighed, popping a towel at the fuzzy haired Aburame leader's head.

"Besides, I did not think you would be that interested in who was coming to visit our son," he continued, unfazed despite his wife's light retaliation with the wet towel. "Especially that early in the morning."

"You know better than that."

"My apologies," he said, rising from the table. "I have a meeting with the Hokage. I will see the two of you this evening at dinner."

"Goodbye, dear," Hotaru said as her husband left the kitchen. Shino just glared at his father's retreating back, wondering if he could pull some kind of excuse to get away from his mother. "Shino, what's wrong? You look depressed." she said, sitting down at the table. "You're not upset because I was teasing you about Hana, are you?"

_So much for getting away_, he thought. "No, mother. It is not that."

"Then what's wrong? You haven't been acting right for the past few weeks," she needled. Shino looked over his glasses at the dark haired woman across the table. His mother definitely seemed concerned, and the teasing tone had left her voice all together. Maybe…if he told her what was going on, she could give him some advice.

Shino had never actually thought of going to his mother for advice, usually his father handled that. But this was different, knowing that Shibi was backing the family Council on finding his son an outside bride. And his mother had at one time been an outsider as well, a woman who was unfamiliar with the ways of his father's clan.

Maybe…..she could help him. "Mother, I need help….advice," he said quietly, not quite looking at her.

"I'll do what I can. Let's hear it," she said calmly, ever the practical woman.

"It concerns Hana."

"Alright," she said quietly, leaning back in her chair to get comfortable. "What's wrong?"

"This is what has been happening…."

Shino told her what had had him walking on egg shells for the past few months, how Hana had began acting strangely and picking fights with her brother since Ryouta's unexpected death. He told her how he still felt guilty for not bringing the ex-ANBU back to her, and how he thought she still had problems accepting that Ryouta was, in fact, dead. And he told her about that blonde idiot Toshi, and how he'd suddenly appeared seemingly out of thin air. Through the entire diatribe, his mother remained quiet and thoughtful, and Shino was pretty sure he hadn't even lifted his head to look at her, afraid he would find her suppressing laughter.

He didn't tell her about his suspicions concerning Hana and the growing appearances of the ANBU operatives. ANBU was considered the hardest branch of Konoha's shinobi ranks, and there was more than just one stigma attached to those who served in the ghost ranks, or even those who assisted on a regular basis. Better to keep that information for another time.

"So what is the problem, exactly?" Hotaru asked calmly, once he had stopped talking.

"She is driving me absolutely crazy," he admitted dejectedly, wondering if she had heard a word he had just said in the past fifteen minutes. "I just….I do not understand. Why me?"

"Well, I may be a bit biased," she answered, smiling slightly at him, "But why not? There's nothing wrong with you, Shino."

"It does not make logical sense."

"Your father said the same thing years ago when he couldn't figure out why I kept turning down offers from other men just so I could stay with him," she replied. "I told him some things are better off left making no sense at all."

"Why did you marry him?" Shino asked suddenly, having never really thought much about what his parents had gone through before he was born.

"I loved him, Shino." she admitted freely, standing from the table to deposit her glass in the sink. "Your father hasn't changed all that much since we married. He's still the same kind, gentle soul I married all those years ago."

"You were not worried about what marrying an Aburame would entail?"

"You mean the fact that I had to share him?" she asked, smiling. "I will admit, it took some time getting used to that fact. But really, considering some of the other quirks the clans around here have, your father housing a few thousand kikai didn't bother me as much as most people thought it should."

"I just do not understand," he groused. Hotaru smiled gently at him, cupping his face in her calloused hands and tilting his head up to look at her. Shino had a fleeting feeling of being four years old again, about to get a kiss on the forehead from his mother.

"Your father's mirror you may be, Shino. But there's enough of _me _in you that I have no doubt you'll tell those old farts exactly what they can do with their traditional regulations and whatnot when the time comes."

_Well, that is not exactly what I was expecting to hear_, he thought. Shino glanced over his glasses at her, "I would be going against the elder's wishes, and father's as well."

"Honey, I went against your father's wishes thirty years ago when I walked into an Aburame council meeting and told every one of the old geezers, your grandfather included, that Shibi belonged to me and they had better send the rest of those bimbos back home before I took the initiative and saw to their travel plans myself."

Shino just stared at her, picturing his loving, quiet mother storming into any room and throwing a hissy fit like that. He shook his head, "You did not."

"I did."

"What did father say?"

"What could he say?" she asked, laughing.

"I can think of a few things."

"I'm sure he did too. But he has yet to complain about me standing up for what we wanted when he wouldn't because he was too worried about what a bunch of old grandpa's thought was best," she said simply, sitting back down at the table. "Listen to me, son. The Aburame clan is small, especially in comparison to a clan like Hana's. But believe me, contrary to popular belief, we are in no danger of becoming extinct any time soon."

"Then why is there such a rush to marry me off?" he grumbled.

"I have no idea," she admitted, shrugging. "And don't think I haven't told your father as much."

"Anything I do, any move I make towards her is going to cause problems, for both of us. She stands to inherit her mother's position as clan head, as I do with father's. There has never been such a relation between clan leaders of different families."

"So give the village something else to talk about," she said dismissively. "What you do is no one else's concern so long as you duties to the family are accepted and completed."

"Tell that to the Council," he muttered, looking at her. "Or have you already told them that as well?"

"On more than one occasion," she admitted, grinning. "You can imagine they don't like talking to me all that much."

"I wonder why," Shino muttered sourly. Hotaru patted him on the shoulder and rose, retrieving a thick book from the bookshelf near the living room. She placed it back on the table and slid it around for him.

"Here, maybe this will help shine some light on the subject of your Inuzuka heiress. I used this to memorize and research facts about the Aburame before your father and I married." she suggested. "Have a look. It may answer some of your questions, especially about the clan laws of the families in Konoha." Shino flipped to book open and glanced at it while his mother continued to talk. "I do not know much about the Inuzuka laws, but I do know that the inheritance laws are flexible enough to be changed if need be. Nothing is ever written in stone. So Hana could probably pass up the right to lead if she wanted to." "And have the future leadership of the clan rest squarely on Kiba's shoulders? I do not think they are willing to do that," Shino answered absently, thumbing through the pages until he found the section on the Inuzuka family. "I know I would not."

"It is an option, none the less," she continued. "There is a reason why the Inuzuka clan has an alpha male and an alpha female. One usually balances the other. When Tsume took over as clan alpha, her brother Shippo was the unofficial male alpha because he was her brother, even though Tsume was already married to Masato."

"So brother-sister pairs are more favorable that say, one alpha marrying someone else not in the clan?" Shino asked quickly, catching onto the thread of thought his mother was headed for.

Hotaru shook her head, her small smile still in place as she pulled the book away from him, flipped a few pages, and pointed out a particular paragraph. "Marrying an alpha does not make you an alpha, Shino. Alpha's are born, not chosen. Or so I have been told on a the few occasions the topic has been in discussion. Your father would probably know more about that considering he was Tsume's teammate for so long."

"But I thought the clan law states that…"

"Clan law states that the Inuzuka clan will at any point in time have both a female and male alpha. They do not have to be a married couple," she said quietly, reading from the book. "Although I have a hard time believing any outsider would actually want to try and lead them. Most people not familiar with Tsume's family would not even know where to begin. Lucky for you, you have a head start."

"You are making this sound too easy, mother." She was making it too easy for him to think about actually succeeding in having that gentle Inuzuka woman at his side.

"You're making this too difficult, Shino." she replied, taking his larger hands in her own. "Answer me this. Does she know, Shino? Have you told her?"

"Not in so many words."

"Then how can you expect her to react. She's a woman, and a damned good tracker, but she's not a mind reader."

"I thought it would be obvious by now," he said, disgruntled.

"Does her brother know?"

Shino jerked his head up, wondering what exactly Kiba's knowing of anything had to do with anything. "I do not think so."

"If Kiba hasn't figured it out yet, then you aren't being as obvious as you think," she answered easily. "Hana's reputation as a tracker is only eclipsed by that of her brother's. When he finally realizes what's going on, then you need to worry."

"Kiba is not that good."

"He's her brother. He'll know, if he doesn't already," she replied, giving his hands a light squeeze.

"This is aggravating," Shino grumbled.

"Listen to me, son. Your father may be a stickler for tradition, but he is more concerned about seeing you happy than pleasing that bunch of old drooling grandpas," she answered flippantly.

"I never realized how complicated this could get." he said honestly. That was a lie, though. He had always known good and well how complicated things could get with Hana, he had just chosen to ignore them until they couldn't be ignored any longer.

Hotaru's mouth thinned into a tight line, and Shino realized she was getting aggravated, though he didn't know over what. "Do you love her, Shino?"

"I…I do not know," he answered honestly.

"But you want her, don't you?" she asked gently. Shino fidgeted in his seat, knowing she had found the root of the entire problem. Shino wanted Hana, wanted her beside him, caring for him the way she had so obviously cared for Ryouta. "Shino?"

"Badly," he finally answered. "Very badly, mother."

"Then you do what you feel is right. And your father and I will stand behind you, every step of the way," she murmured, smiling at him. "Sure, you may hear him grumble and groan about you not making up your mind quickly enough, but it's just a façade, a distraction to keep the old farts placated."

"I…thank you, mother," he said, rising from the table.

"Anytime, sweetheart," she said, hugging him gently. "Now get out of here and go figure out what you're going to do to get that young woman's attention off whoever that blonde guy is and back onto you."

"Mother…."

"What?" she demanded. "My baby deserves to be happy too. And if I have to go before that hidebound bunch of imbeciles again to tell them just that, I will." She brushed some imaginary lint from his jacket, then patted his shoulder. "They thought I was bad about Shibi, they do _not_ want to get me started about you."

* * *

_**A/N **__: I've got no excuse for the extended delay in updating, other than the fact that real life is a pain in the butt. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I can guarantee the next update will not take nearly as long to get out._

_Until next time,_

_**A.A. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer **__- Naruto and his buddies don't belong to me. So go find someone else to sue, cause I got nothing._

_**A/N **__- Real life sucks. And it interferes with fun stuff…like writing my stories. Anyhow, I'm not going to give a list of excuses as to why I haven't been updating. Haven't had the time. There. Enough said. Moving on…_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**When All Else Fails….**_

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

His arm hurt.

Shino knew that would be a considered insignificant complaint to most people, shinobi most of all, but the damn thing had not quit hurting since he had left for his mission a week before. Oh, sure, the swelling had gone down, and the huge bump where he had taken the precautionary vaccinations against Swamp country's endemic diseases was all but gone, but still…

…the damned thing _hurt_.

He was going to have to speak with Sakura about allowing her newest students to administer pre-mission medications. The poor soul that had seen to his vaccination check list before this mission had seemed about as sure of himself as a new genin tossed into a sudden death match-up against Kakashi.

Shino groaned out loud. At least it was over. The documents he had been given were now safely in the locked safe of Swamp Country's daimyo, and no longer a concern of his. His mission was complete. He had checked in with the sentries on duty at the gate, and had just turned in the mission report and been debriefed by the Intel officer on duty in the mission office of the Hokage's tower.

Now he just wanted to get home, take a shower, and get into bed…and not necessarily in that order.

Four days in Swamp Country had left him with a finer appreciation for the simpler things in life, mainly clean water and mosquito free air. The place had certainly lived up to its name, the entire country being nothing but a series of mazy swamps, bayous, inlets and canals that teemed with hostile wildlife who considered any human they saw as their next meal. Of all the places he had ever been sent for a mission, Swamp Country was not one he would be in a hurry to return to. The snapping turtles, venomous snakes, over grown alligators and dog-sized raccoons had made it very clear that they did not appreciate outsiders, or anyone else for that matter, in their woods.

They could keep every slime covered tree and moss covered rock as far as he was concerned. He had absolutely no intention of ever voluntarily going to that place again.

Shino rolled his shoulders, trying to work a kink out of the muscles as he walked down the mostly quiet streets of Konoha, headed for his clan's living quarters. There were not that many people out. It was half past one in the morning, and with the exception of the bars and the Hokage's tower, there was not much open at this time of morning. He turned the corner and shoved his hands in his pockets, surreptitiously glancing around at the smattering of people on the street.

As he passed a bar, he dodged a man being forcefully shoved out the door by two burly bouncers and an obviously pissed off bartender carrying a scratched, well worn bat. The drunk staggered slightly, yelled a profuse amount of profanities at the bouncers, then staggered down the street. Shino just shook his head and continued on his way, crossing at the street corner.

He had fought enough on his mission, both with the native wildlife and the hired shinobi out of Earth Country that had been sent to intercept the paperwork he had been ordered to hand over to the daimyo…there was no way he was getting into a scuffle with a drunk and some bouncers his first night back home.

Passing by the veterinary clinic, he glanced up at the black windows. Looked like Hana was not working tonight. Not that he really had the energy to stop and chat anyway, but it was good to see that she was not working at least one night out of the week. She had told him months ago that it was hard for her to sleep sometimes, so she had volunteered to work at night to counteract the insomnia. The strategy had worked for a while, and Shino wondered how much longer it was going to take before Hana would be able to get back on a normal sleep schedule.

His thoughts drifted aimlessly back to her, like it had done so many times in the last week. Shino had stopped by her office and spoken with her for a few minutes the morning he had left for the mission. She had just been coming off her shift, and looked like she had been about to fall over from lack of sleep. He had made no mention of the last time he had been there and found her unconscious on the ground next to her dogs. And she had said nothing else about whatever was going on that had led to her being knocked unconscious and restrained by two masked ANBU members. Shino had gritted his teeth, wanting to make her tell him what was going on, but he had not. After all, she had said three weeks and everything would be over with. Well, one week had passed since then, he could be patient for a few more days.

Shino crossed the street again and turned the corner at the four way that would lead him to the outskirts of the village where the majority of the Aburame clan members resided.

He had already decided to drop in and see Hana in the morning, after he had gotten some much needed sleep. Picking up his speed, he headed past the last few buildings on the street. Out of habit, he glanced down the small areas between the buildings, unconsciously keeping track of his surroundings and any possible threats.

'_You are back home. No one is going to jump out of an alleyway and attack you,'_ he thought grimly. He passed the second to last building on the street, a bar that he had been in once before, and glanced down the darkened area that constituted the alley. Something moved suddenly in the dark, and he heard the metal _ting-tang_ of a garbage can hitting the ground.

Shino pulled up short, letting his eyes adjust to the wavering shadows. He could make out a body leaning over a garbage can. It looked like someone had had a little too much to drink and was reaping their rewards.

He was about to go on when the person grunted and whined in pain, clutching their head and letting loose a string of curses that could only be learned on a battlefield.

Shino's feet froze to the pavement, and his kikai buzzed in recognition of the weakened chakra waves dancing in the cooler night air.

He knew that voice.

He turned and walked through the shadows towards the end of the alley, watching carefully as Hana's hunched over form came into view. He heard her wretch again, and the slosh of vomit as it splashed in the garbage can she was using to keep herself upright.

"…oody hell…damn ass…."

"Hana?"

"Huh? Wha…who's 'ere?" she slurred, looking over at him with blood shot eyes. She blinked a few time, the squinted her eyes, obviously trying to see him despite the dim light. "Shino? Tha' you?"

"Yes, it is me," he answered, coming to her side immediately.

"Oh, goody," she muttered, stepping back against the brick wall and sliding down to sit on the ground, her head resting on her drawn up knees. "Of all the people I run inta…"

"Hana-san, are you drunk?" Shino demanded, looking her over closely. Her hair was mussed, her eyes glazed and bloodshot. What the hell had she been doing?

"Not yet," she said dourly. "But I was damned close ta gettin' there when da bartender kicked me out."

"Do I want to know what you did to be evicted from a bar?" he asked lightly, taking note of the flashing neon sign in the window that said _'The Black Kunai'._ "And this one in particular?" It was not the worst bar in town, but it was not far from it.

He stooped down to her level, wondering if she had drank enough to give herself alcohol poisoning….the gods above knew it _smelled_ like she had. Granted, that rancid aroma wafting in the air made him think she probably did not have much left in her stomach at this point.

And the putrid spattering of questionable liquid on the trash can a few feet away only solidified those suspicions into an obvious fact.

"No' really," she slurred, her head lolling sideways.

Shino groaned. He was too tired to deal with this. "You have been drinking."

"What else you supposed ta do in a bar?" she asked, never opening her eyes to look at him.

"This is not the results of another drinking contest with your brother, is it?"

"Uh-uh."

"Does he know where you are at?"

"He not standing there laughin' at me, so prob'ly not."

"Do you need some help?"

"Nah."

"Of course not."

"Sorry," she said, wiping a hand across her forehead and opening her eyes. "Bad day, ya know? Brass at the clinic are givin' me problems. Seemed like they decided ta be extra nasty today." She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes again, taking a deep breath of night air.

"Want to tell me what it was about?" His tone made it clear that it was not really a request. He wanted to know what had upset her, because he had a sudden desire to hit something and he needed to be told whose ass specifically he was going to be kicking. "Hana?"

"I jus' stopped off to get a drink with some friends and things got a lil' out of hand."

"Just a little?"

"M'kay, a lot out of hand."

"Where are your colleagues now?"

"Don' know. They took off 'bout the time I sent Mr. Fingers through the door," she answered, waving vaguely towards the end of the alleyway. Shino sent a few kikai to see if the aforementioned 'Mr. Fingers' was still there. A few seconds later, they confirmed that a man was, in fact, passed out amongst the night's slew of garbage bags.

The idiot was not lying in a pool of blood, so Shino didn't bother checking him over any further.

"And you just sat here when they threw you out?" he asked.

"Everything was spinnin'. Seem'd like a good idea at the time."

"It always does," he sighed. "You broke your promise to me."

"If you're gonna be so damned condescendin', then leave me alone, damnit!" she snarled, "Go 'way so I can sleep."

"In an alleyway? I think not," he scoffed. "You are not an alley rat."

"No. I'm a bitch," she said derisively, her voice taking on a slightly hysterical tone. "A bitch and a baby-killer!"

"Excuse me?" he demanded, his barely leashed anger suddenly hitting its boiling point. His fists clenched, and the sore ache in his forearm flared in response.

He ignored it.

Hana blinked at him stupidly, like she was not sure exactly why he sounded so angry all of a sudden. She tilted her head to the side, then shut her eyes and leaned back against the wall again. When she spoke again, her voice was quiet, almost resigned.

"Jus' go. I'm fine…or I will be in a' hour or so."

"I am not leaving you here," Shino muttered, standing up. He wondered absently where her dogs were. Had they already gone to get someone to come get her? Well if they had, she was going to be gone when they managed to get back, because he was getting her out of there before something else managed to happen to her.

What was it about this woman that made him want to bash his brains out? Were all women this damned difficult?

"Gods, you're thick as two planks, ya know that!" she spat suddenly, sitting upright and crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. Shino looked down at her and frowned. What was she going on about now?

"What?"

"Stubborn….hard headed man…."

"Hard headed? Stubborn?" he growled, his patience slipping its leash. "I am not the one who is drunk and sitting in an alleyway in the middle of the night."

She glared up at him growled, "Go to hell, asshole." There was a _thunk _as she laid her head back on the brick wall a little too hard, and Shino wondered if she realized that she had probably just given herself a concussion. Her head rolled to the side and she slumped down slightly.

"What is the matter with you…." he began, only to stop when he realized she was not moving. "Hana? Hana?" He stooped down and snapped his fingers near her ear, trying to get a response. "Do not do this to me, Hana. Wake up." he demanded, tapping her lightly on the cheek.

Nothing.

"Hana, wake up." he said glumly.

She didn't even flinch. She was out cold.

Well now what they hell was he supposed to do?

And where the hell was that blonde bastard Toshi? The idiot had been attached to Hana's hip the few days before Shino had left for his mission. Every single time he had seen her out on the street, that blonde bastard had been with her. It only made Shino hate the other man even more than he already did. But where was that idiot moron now, when Hana really needed him?

Shino's mission-sharpened senses told him there was someone coming, and he stood up quickly, catching sight of three pairs of yellow eyes slinking from the shadows and into the meager light.

The Triplets were back. Wonderful.

Could this night get any worse?

He stepped back as they padded over to their mistress, whining low in their throat when she didn't respond to their presence. The largest of the three, Nezu, looked up at him as if to ask '_Are you responsible for this?'._

"I did not have anything to do with this. I found her here," he muttered. Nezu huffed and sat down beside Hana, cocking his head to one side and pointedly looking right at Shino while Kai and Gurei continued to butt their heads against Hana's arms in an attempt to wake her up.

Shino glanced around, taking in the time flashing off a sign across the street.

_14:04_

His choices as to what to do with her were limited, especially at 2 o'clock in the morning.

Taking her to the Inuzuka compound was the most logical decision, but it was on the other side of the village. He could take her to his house, but the reception from his mother and father would be lukewarm at best. There would be questions asked that he could not answer, especially from his mother. The only other option was to drop her off at Kiba's residence, an apartment about eight blocks south of where he was currently standing. Figuring that was the best of the ideas he had come up with, he lifted her up and settled her in his arms so the quick run to Kiba's place would not jar her too badly. He ignored the dull, and at this point, mostly forgotten until that moment, pain in his arm as he cradled her. She groaned and turned her head towards his neck.

"Mmm….smells good…." she muttered sleepily, burying her head in his jacket. A few of his kikai ventured out of his shirt and marched right onto Hana, enticed by the new chakra source. Shino gave them a stern warning not to suck any of her chakra, and they acquiesced with no argument. Instead, they ran from her shoulder into her hair, disappearing out of sight.

Shino cursed his luck again and took to the rooftops, not even bothering to keep tabs on her three dogs. They would keep up easily enough.

Four minutes later, he touched down on the roof of the apartment building that housed Kiba's home away from home. He slipped quickly through the building and down the hallway of the first floor, stopping in front of apartment 117. He took a slight breath and let it out, then glanced down at the three dogs milling and yipping at his feet.

Might as well get it over with.

"Open up," Shino said simply, not even bothering to identify himself. Akamaru would have heard them coming down the hallway and woken Kiba up, especially when he scented Hana's dogs.

A line of muttered curses was heard seconds later, but the door swung open. Kiba looked like he'd been dragged out of bed, dressed in only a pair of boxers and rubbing his eyes, a sleepy Akamaru at his side.

"Shino? What the hell yo…." he began grumpily, only to freeze when he set eyes on the unconscious woman in Shino's arms. Kiba growled, almost like he was not believing what he was seeing, then pinned Shino with an icy glare. "Do I want to know why you are carrying my sister? Or why she's unconscious," he scented the air and growled. "And smells like cheap alcohol?"

"It is a long story," the Aburame answered tonelessly. Kiba was not going to get anything out of him. No damned way. He had absolutely nothing to do with this.

"I've got time." Kiba answered, his tone clearly implying there was not going to be any way Shino was going to get out of here without answering his questions. The younger Inuzuka gave a short _'humph'_, and looked down at the three gray dogs sitting at his feet. They yipped and growled, looking back and forth between Shino and their mistress's little brother.

At the end of the exchange, Kiba sighed and jerked his head towards the small room. The dogs complied, and filed into the small space that was Kiba's bedroom. The younger man shook his head and took Hana from Shino's arms. "Give her to me, and don't even think about leaving." he ordered, giving Shino a pointed look before disappearing into the darkened room.

Unfortunately, not even the sound of running water could cover up the sounds of Hana's violent retching and Kiba's low murmurs minutes later. He could hear the Triplett's whining and yipping, and then what sounded like heaving as Hana broke down and began crying.

Shino headed towards the bathroom, only to have Akamaru appear out of nowhere and give a low growl, affectively herding him back into the small kitchenette area. Figuring that was his cue to stay where he was, Shino leaned back against the counter and tuned in to the sounds coming from the bathroom.

The constant swishing of water was tempered by Kiba's calm voice murmuring to his sister. Shino could not make out the distinct words; he didn't really have to. There was no gruffness in the sounds, only a sympathetic understanding that Kiba only showed when dealing with those closest to him. Hana's strained voice answered him, her words muffled, slurred and exhausted. Seconds later, the water turned off, a drawer was slid open and snapped shut, and clothes were hitting the floor. He heard the swishing sounds of a blanket being drawn down, and a few more quiet exchanges between the siblings. He frowned and braced himself for a discussion he really did not want to have.

Shino was well aware that the younger Inuzuka was getting suspicious. After the third time Kiba had caught him in Hana's office, talking about fleas and how best to control them around the compound, Kiba's demeanor had changed towards his old teammate. The dog-boy was never the type to be tactful or discrete, and Shino knew this well enough. Kiba was as well known for his outbursts as he was for his tracking ability.

Surprisingly though, the Aburame heir had yet to be interrogated by his long-time teammate. Parrying Kiba's accusations would have been an exercise in futility anyway. It was glaringly obvious, at least to Shino, that his interest in Hana was more than just platonic.

Kiba was dense at times….but he was not so damned thick he would not have picked up on the little signs. There was a reason the dog-man was one of the top trackers in the village.

A few moments later, Kiba returned, halfway dressed in a shirt and some pajama pants. He shut the door to his bedroom and walked over to the fridge to grab something to drink. He tossed Shino a drink, and pulled himself up onto the counter top, leveling Shino with an expectant glare.

"Start talking, bug-boy."

"What do you already know?" Shino countered, figuring the defense was a good offense. There was no need in admitting to something Kiba did not even know about, right?

"You should be asking what I _don't_ know." Kiba said, sending the other man a scathing look. "She's my sister; there ain't much I miss when it comes to her." He ran a hand through his hair and let out a large breath of air. He almost seemed to be struggling with his words; something Shino found odd. Kiba was not the most loquacious of people, but he knew how to get his point across when it was needed. "I know about the perfume bottle. I know about what happened on the mission in the north country…and I know about the night of Ryouta's funeral."

Shino froze, looking carefully at his life-long friend and teammate. He vaguely recalled the conversation he'd had with his mother the week before.

"_Does her brother know?" _

"_I do not think so."_

"_If Kiba hasn't figured it out yet, then you aren't being as obvious as you think. It's when he finally realizes what's going on, then you need to worry." _

Looked like it was time for him to start worrying.

"How do you know about that?" he countered carefully. Shino steeled himself for a fight, an argument, a massacre. Hell, he wasn't sure exactly how Kiba was going to react to this.

"People talk," Kiba said simply, shrugging.

"And so do dogs, apparently," Shino muttered, glancing towards the bedroom door where the Triplets were no doubt lying right beside their unconscious partner. Akamaru huffed in agreement, then set down beside Kiba, looking up at Shino.

"They're looking out for one of their own." Kiba reminded him. "Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"I am not sure precisely what you want me to say."

"I want to know why you were lugging my passed out sister here to me instead of taking her to the compound."

"You were closer. It was strategically mor…"

"Can it with the mission talk, would ya?" Kiba growled. "We've known each other for years. And up until the past few months, I've never seen you so damned fixated on something that didn't have six legs, wings, and antennas. You're becoming a permanent fixture in Hana's office! I want to know why."

"You know why," Shino said calmly. Kiba just looked at him for a few seconds, then a feral grin spread across Kiba's face. Shino felt his heart skip a beat as the tension mounted between them. His kikai began buzzing in anticipation as they felt their partner's chakra go on the defensive.

"Well…damn," Kiba muttered. "'Course I shoulda figured something like this was happening when your scent changed every time you were around her." Kiba crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side, contemplating. "Of course, when it didn't stop after we went through puberty…well…." Kiba just shook his head. "Of all the women in this damned village, it had to be my sister?"

"She is someone…special to me," Shino said carefully.

"Uh-huh. So _that's_ what you Aburame call it?" Kiba huffed. "Why not just say you want to jump her and see exactly how loud you can make her scream your name?"

"That is crude."

"It's true."

"Have you forgotten who you are talking about?" Shino demanded. "She is your sister!"

"I know. And your point is….?"

"I have to go." Shino hissed, turning to leave. He had had enough of this conversation. He turned to leave, only to have Akamaru appear out of thin air and plop down in front of the door, effectively cutting off the most obvious exit. The dog watched him with a baleful glare, consciously daring Shino to try and run before Kiba deemed the conversation finised.

The kikai inside him began to swell in response to the rising chakra signatures, readying themselves for battle against this newly perceived threat.

"Oh, no," Kiba growled, tearing his attention away from the glowering dog guarding the only exit out of the room. "I finally get you to admit that you want her….you aren't going anywhere, buddy."

"There is more than one way out of this apartment," Shino said calmly.

Kiba just laughed. That damned mutt just laughed! Shino's considerable patience was wearing thin, but Kiba was too busy laughing to take notice of the mounting aggravation radiating off Shino in waves, and the conspicuous _buzz_ as his kikai picked up on his unease. When Kiba finally got himself under control, he wiped away the tears of mirth in his eyes and grinned at Shino.

"You're the one who got into this mess with her because you didn't damn well _say something_ before now. Don't think for a minute that you're not going to be the one to tell her _exactly _what you just told me," Kiba said, shaking his head and jerking his thumb in the direction of the room he had deposited Hana in. "I'm just going to be there to pull her off of you once you've passed out."

Shino turned to look back at him, noting how Kiba's posture was completely relaxed. There were no signs of overt anger coming from the younger Inuzuka, and Shino let some of the tension in his own body loosen.

Kiba wasn't angry? What were the odds of that? Especially after he had all but condemned and executed some of the men who had chased after Hana before Ryouta's introduction into their family, and subsequently after he had died.

Shino shifted his weight, watching his teammate carefully for any overt signs of retaliation. Kiba couldn't hide is anger….it just wasn't possible. When he was angry, everyone within a five mile radius knew it.

Right now he just looked….smug.

Shino grimaced. Damn, had he really been _that_ obvious about his attraction to Hana?

"Is she that angry with me?" Shino asked quietly.

"What the hell do you think? She took a leaf out of your book and has been working herself to death for weeks!" Kiba growled, his attitude more resigned than angry. "There's something else you need to know."

"What?"

"I was going to mention this to you soon, since I figured out a while ago that you weren't exactly trailing after my sister because of her abilities as a vet," Kiba muttered. "Maybe she'll listen to you."

"What is wrong?"

"ANBU's having a recruiting drive."

"So?"

"She applied," Kiba grunted. "Or should I say, she was drafted."

Well that caught his attention. "As ANBU? She does not have a sufficient rank to apply. The most they would hire her for would be manning a desk in the Intelligence office, if that," Shino said calmly.

It would explain a great deal about what she had been doing lately to leave herself in such a shape. Shino had heard of the conditioning that new ANBU recruits were forced to undergo. Some hopeful recruits never made it through the initial testing because it was so tough. Still, manning a desk at ANBU headquarters should not leave her in such bad shape. Sure, it was heralded as the spot for he village psychos and the local loonies, but really, how hard could the paperwork be?

"She's racked up enough missions to be promoted to Special," Kiba said grimly, tearing Shino's attention back to the present. "She just got the paperwork two days ago verifying her promotion."

"Promotion? How?" he demanded.

"Solo missions. The Hokage's been handing them over to her for months now, mostly recon and infiltration." Kiba glowered at him. "That's why she's been in and out of the village so much the past few months. Surely you've noticed."

"I have." he answered. No point in lying to Kiba about that. He had noticed her being gone more and more often the past few months. But he had never thought she was running recon for missions. She had told him she was dealing with clan business in the northern part of the territories, acting as a liaison between her mother and father.

She had lied to him?

And he had believed her without a single doubt.

Well, hell…

"She said something earlier. Something about being a bitch and a baby killer," Shino said calmly. "What is that about?" ANBU were regularly called 'baby killers', but if Hana had just gotten the promotion…..there was no way she'd have been sent on such a mission already. There was no way she could have done anything to earn such a label…

"Fucking old hags runnin' their damned mouths." Kiba snarled.

"Rumors?"

"Someone cooked up a story about Hana aborting a baby she was carrying when Ryouta was killed."

"There was no baby. She told me that." And the kikai had confirmed as much not long after Ryouta's funeral.

"Doesn't stop the village gossip queens from spreading lies, does it?"

"Who started this?"

"We've tracked it down to a bunch of civilian grannies that hang around one of the teashops in town. They're harmless. But they like to think they are well informed and able to pass judgment on everyone who crosses their line of sight."

"And Hana became a target."

"Our clan's always been a target for the gossip mill." Kiba shrugged. "We learn to overlook what other people think, mostly because they're ignorant."

"This is what has upset her?"

"How would you like it if you were a woman and someone accused you of getting pregnant out of wedlock, then aborting the child after the father is killed?"

Shino stiffened in anger. Is this what had made Hana so upset to the point that she tried to find answers at the bottom of a bottle? Is this what had driven her to seek answers in the ghost-ranks?

He was going to kill those meddling old hags.

Forget the laws that said shinobi were not allowed to attack civilians. He was going to suck every bit of life out of those women who had done this to Hana and then feed their decrepit old bodies to his cannibal beetle larvae.

"You have names?" he asked ominously.

"Can't kill the loose-lipped bitches. You'll be court-martialed, condemned and executed. And that's only if Tsunade-sama is in a good mood."

"I am very good at making it look like an accident."

"Rumors and gossip never killed anyone. If it did, both our clans would be on the brink of extinction," he said simply, the voice of reason for once. "And I don't want to put up with Hana if something happens to your ass. She's hard enough to deal with as it is."

"How long has she been drinking like this?"

"Not long. A few weeks, maybe. And she's never been so bad she couldn't make it home."

"I found her sitting in an alleyway near the _'The Black Kunai'_."

"Yeah, I heard." There was a resigned sigh from the dog-boy, and Shino suddenly realized exactly how stressful the last few months had been on the brother-sister pair. It was usually Hana putting Kiba back together when something went wrong, not the other way around.

"I don't know what to do with her. She won't listen to out mom. And our dad's no fucking help! And every fuckin' time I try to talk to her, we end up in an argument," Kiba ran a hand through his messy hair and growled. "I don't know what to do to get her over this…to get over him."

"Ryouta?"

"That's part of it."

"Only part?"

"You're the other part."

"Huh?"

"I'm not stupid, ya know," Kiba growled, leveling him a glare. "I thought we just had this discussion?"

"I do not understand."

"What is there not to understand?"

"Everything!"

"She's a strong person, a good shinobi, and an even better vet. She can kill a guy with chopsticks in more ways than you can think, and she can pick out a four day old scent and track it until she finds her target," Kiba said coldly. "But what she can't do is figure out why you keep pushing her away and keeping her at arm's length when it's obvious to any damned person who looks that the two of you have enough sparks flying to start a bonfire! I can't put this any plainer. She. Wants. You. Hell if I can figure out why, but she does!"

"She said that?"

"More or less."

"Was it more or less?"

"You don't understand, do you? You really don't?"

"Obviously not, or I would not need you to explain it to me," Shino growled. "She does not need me to validate nor justify her sense of being. It makes no sense, the two of us together."

"Just shut the hell up and listen to yourself!" Kiba hissed. "What's wrong with Hana? Is my sister not good enough or something?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what the hell's the problem?"

"I was under the impression that her family would rather close ranks around her after the death of her intended husband than let anyone else covet the position."

"Her family….you mean me? You thought I was gonna have a fit?" Kiba ran a hand through his already mussed hear and cursed. "I've known for years, dumbass! I've got no problem with it. If I did, we wouldn't be standing here right now cause I'd have done something about it a long time ago. And one of us would probably be dead and the other would probably be in jail for treason!" He started pacing, and Shino wondered if the fight he had been trying to avoid was about to happen. "Damn you, Shino, I'd rather her be with you than some of the other fuckers sniffing around her. You, I trust."

"It just seemed…inappropriate. Both the timing and the nature of our….relationship."

"Inappropriate for who?" Kiba asked, putting Shino in the verbal corner, "Inconvenient, maybe. Unconventional, definitely. But so what? It's not like weirder things haven't happened before."

"This has never happened before, between our clans. It is unprecedented."

"You see, that's where you're wrong, bug-boy. You ever heard of a woman named Aburame Yuriko?"

"She and her team were ambushed on their way back from a mission about twenty years ago," Shino answered. "She is…was one of the strongest shinobi to ever come from my clan; of course I have heard of her."

"Were there any survivors from that ambush?"

"One. The chunin who brought their tags back home to the village."

"Well, at least they got _that _part right," Kiba muttered.

"What are you babbling about?"

"Get your father to explain it. That isn't something you need to hear from me. Hell, I'm not even supposed to know about it."

"Know about what?"

"Just ask your pops about an Inuzuka named Kei." Kiba grinned and shook his head. "I know he doesn't usually talk much, but I'm sure he'll have _plenty _to say after that."

"What has that got to do with this?"

"More than you know, obviously. Otherwise, you wouldn't be acting like this about Hana."

"I do not like that answer, Kiba."

"Tough shit. Cause that's all you getting outta me."

Shino glared at his teammate, hoping it would make the other man crack and force him to explain his cryptic remarks. When Kiba just folded his arms over his chest and met the glare with a challenging gaze of his own, Shino gave up. He had just come off a four day mission. He was too damned tired to be arguing with anybody about anything….especially with a determined Kiba who, for once in his life, was refusing to talk.

And his arm really, really hurt.

"She really cares…about me?"

"If it took you this long to figure it out, you're even more oblivious than I thought…..or you've been living in denial, or under a fuckin' rock, a hell of a long time. Either way, you're an idiot."

"Thank you for the sympathy," Shino muttered.

"Anytime," Kiba grinned. "Oh, and Shino?"

"What?"

"You remember what I told Ryouta when he and Hana started dating, right?"

"Vividly," Shino muttered. When Kiba had confronted Ryouta about his and Hana's relationship….well, suffice to say Shino had been surprised with the amount of swear words Kiba had managed to put into one sentence and still make it comprehensible.

"That applies to you too, ya know."

"I would not expect anything less."

"Just so we understand each other."

"Clearly."

The implicit understanding was not lost on Shino. Kiba's easy acceptance of Shino's attraction to Hana was a welcome surprise. Shino had thought Kiba would throw a fit when he found out. Though if he believed what Kiba had said earlier, his teammate had known about his reactions to Hana even when he'd been a genin.

Oh, hell….Kiba really had known, hadn't he? Shino cursed the Inuzuka's acute senses once again, wishing there was a way he could disarm that damned overly acute sense of smell they had.

"Ahhh, Toshi's gonna get a kick outta this when he finds out!" Kiba crowed, chuckling. "That ass owes me money!"

"Am I going to have trouble from him?" Shino asked, having temporarily forgotten about the blonde intruder.

"Toshi? Why would you have trouble with him?"

"You tell me. Seems like he has his own designs on your sister. Every time I have seen her lately, he has not been very far away."

"Toshi's not gonna….oh….oh!" Kiba grinned and shook his head, bursting out into a laugh. "You think….Toshi and Hana….this is priceless!"

"I do not see what is so amusing about this situation." Shino growled. "He has been accompanying her around the village non-stop for two weeks now. It seems as though he is permanently attached to her."

"Have you been stalking my sister?"

"Observing from a distance."

"You _have_! Oh, man, this is priceless!"

"Kiba….."

"Calm down, will ya, Shino? I've been waiting years to pick on you about this. Let me have my fun, will ya?"

"Do as you will," Shino muttered. There was no reason to fight with Kiba, he was going to do what he wanted to regardless.

"Anyway, Toshi's not competition. He's our brother."

"Excuse me?" Shino asked. "He looks nothing like you."

"Inuzuka Satoshi ring any bells?" Kiba asked lightly.

"He's the child from your father's marriage to your mother's sis….oh, damn."

"Uh-huh."

"You said brother, not cousin."

"Brother…cousin….it's all semantics in this family."

"If he's not a potential suitor, what is he doing here?" Shino asked. Kiba's grin fell, and Shino waited for some sort of explanation. Kiba hopped up onto the countertop, then took a swig of his drink before continuing.

"ANBU's interest in recruiting Hana didn't come out of nowhere, buddy. She caught their attention a few years ago when they lost track of two blacklisted shinobi outta Mist Country. Their tracker had been taken down, so she was assigned to the ANBU squad until their mission was completed."

"So what is the sudden interest in seeing her promoted?" Shino asked. "Have they been patiently biding their time until she was promoted to petition her?"

"I wish I knew," Kiba grunted. "Anyway, apparently there's some kind of rules with shinobi who aren't full jounin when they're inducted into ANBU. Because she's only just made Special, two people have to stand witness for her in order to be accepted. These two people are responsible for her initial training. It's their job to make sure that she is ready to handle a position within the ghost-ranks, both physically and psychologically. Even better if these sponsors are currently serving in ANBU." By now Akamaru had ambled over to his partner's side. Kiba stretched his leg out and scratched Akamaru's head with his foot. "I already know our pops would stand for her. Mom and I think Toshi would be the second."

"That is why he suddenly appeared in the village? To back your sister's induction into ANBU?"

"Far as we can tell, yeah. He's not a regular visitor to the village. Hell, this is the first time he's been down here since we were kids," Kiba admitted. "Mom asked our dad about it, but he wasn't admitting to anything. Big surprise there…"

"It is too coincidental," Shino agreed, turning the new information over in his head. "Have you tried pulling any information out of Satoshi about what is going on?"

"Yeah, I tried to beat it out of him when I realized he wasn't gonna tell me anything otherwise."

"How did that go?"

"Hana got between us, yelled at me, and left for a few days," he grunted. "Since then, I haven't been able to find out nothing from nobody."

"I talked to her before I left a week ago. What is happening in two weeks, besides the jounin exams and the village's harvest festival?"

"Nothing I can think of. Why?"

"She told me this would all be over with in three weeks, and that was a week ago."

"That's more than she told me," Kiba grunted. Akamaru whined, and they heard and answering yip from one of the dogs in Kiba's bedroom.

"I will dig around and see what I can find out. Someone knows something," Shino said. "Will you talk to Sakura?"

"I'll ask her if the Hokage is planning anything big in the next few weeks. She'll know before anyone else."

"We will find something."

"I hope the hell we do," Kiba said glumly. "'Cause she's driving all of us crazy with this bullshit she's pulling."

"Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you tell her I apologize for my lack of perception," Shino asked, "And that I….."

"I'm not apologizing for you!" he barked. "You'll have plenty of chances to do that when she sobers up and tracks you down."

"For what?"

Kiba shrugged and grinned. "She'll feel bad for acting like an idiot. And she'll thank you for dragging her here, then apologize for making you do it."

"She did not make me do anything."

"I know that." Kiba chuckled. "But do me a favor and let her wallow in misery for a while before you let her off the hook, will ya? It's not all that often I get to be the one holding her head off the toilet when she's puking her guts up."

"It is usually the other way around."

"Exactly."

"You are having too much fun at our combined expense," Shino commented gruffly, causing Kiba to grin even wider.

"Cut me some slack, will ya? I've been waiting on this to happen for years. Let me savor the moment! It's not often I got something to dangle over yours _and _my sister's head."

"Do as you will."

"I was going to anyways." Kiba laughed. "Now get out of here so I can get some sleep. Hana's gonna be bitchy in the morning when she wakes up with the hang-over from Hell." He cocked his head to the side and seemed to contemplate that for a few seconds. "Sure you don't wanna stay to deal with her?"

"As you said, it is usually you who is doing the puking and her holding your head off the toilet," Shino said coolly. "I would not want to interfere with your chance to gloat since the situation is now reversed."

"Yeah, that's what I figured."

"Goodnight, Kiba."

"Yeah, yeah, g'night already. Get lost."

Kiba watched as his teammate let himself out of the apartment, then jumped down from the counter top and made his way silently towards his bedroom. He cracked the door open and checked on Hana.

She was curled up on her side, one hand under her head and the other gripping Kai's gray fur tightly. He could see the tear tracks bisecting the crimson markings on her cheeks, and wondered what was going on in that head of hers. Despite the fact that she'd broken down earlier, he could tell that she was slightly more at ease than when he'd put her to bed.

He didn't know what was going on, and it pissed him off because he knew something was wrong and she wouldn't tell anyone anything….not even him!

_At least we've got reinforcements now,_ he thought glumly. _If I can't make her talk, Shino will. And if that don't work, we'll hand her over to his mom. That woman's crazy enough to pull a confession outta Ibiki!_

He grunted and grabbed a blanket and pillow out of his closet. Looked like he was taking up residence on the couch for the rest of the night. He turned and looked back at Hana as she shifted in her sleep, snuggling down into Kai's side.

"He's got it bad for you, sis. Worse than I ever thought," Kiba muttered, a smile on his face. "Poor sucker's got no idea what he's about to get himself into with you." Kiba shut the door and tossed the pillow on the couch, grinning the entire time. "This oughta be fun as hell…"

* * *

The morning sunlight was cast a cheery glow in the hallways of his parent's home when Shino sought out his father after breakfast. Kiba's cryptic remarks were still ringing in his ears, and Shino was curious as to what his teammate had been trying to convey. Who was this Kei Inuuzka? And what did a member of Kiba's clan have to do with an Aburame? He had asked his mother earlier, but she had deferred him to his father, saying simply:

'_It is not my story to tell, Shino. Your father knows more about that incident than I ever did.' _

He found his father in the family library, searching silently through the texts and scrolls that had been collected and amassed throughout the years. Shino walked in the room quietly, so as not to disturb his father's perusal of the tomes. But his entrance had been noted, and a few moments later, Shibi turned to face him, book in hand.

Considering who Shino was coming to talk about, the young man found it a little ironic that his father was holding one of the books that Hana had given him.

"Good morning, son. What brings you…."

"Who is Kei Inuzuka?"

And just like that, Shino watched as his father's relaxed, easy posture tensed up like a cat getting ready to pounce. The quick look of surprise on Shibi's face made Shino feel uncharacteristically uneasy. There were only a handful of times when Shino could remember doing or saying something that had managed to shock his father enough for the older man to not be able to formulate a reply.

Well, he could add one more to add to that famously short list.

"Excuse me?"

"Who is he?" Shino asked again, watching his father's reaction to the innocuous question. "And what does he have to do with Aburame Yuriko?"

Shibi slid the book back onto a nearby shelf and turned to look at him. He said nothing at first, just motioned for Shino to sit down.

"You have been talking to Hana, I assume?" his father asked calmly, taking a seat behind the small study desk littered with opened taijutsu scrolls.

"Kiba, actually," Shino admitted freely.

"He knows about…..?" Shibi trailed off, frowning. "I suppose it is to be expected. Tsume always did believe in spreading important information to all that could use it."

"And what information, precisely, is it that he is not supposed to know…and obviously, judging by your reaction, was not supposed to tell me?"

Shibi opened a top drawer and pulled a map out, then walked around the desk and spread it out on his desk. He pointed to a small area of land in northern Fire Country that was outlined in red. "You know this area?"

"Vaguely," Shino answered, studying the map. "I ran a mission or two near that area last year. I did not see much more than trees, streams and an occasional animal before we crossed the border. What is so important about it?"

"When Tsume kicked Masato and the others out of Konoha years ago, that is the area were they set up base. A second home, if you will. But the Inuzuka were not the only shinobi who left the village," Shibi explained. "The Yondaime Hokage thought it would be prudent to have a show of military force along the northern borderline, mostly to act as a deterrent to shinobi who crossed the borders looking for trouble. So, every six months or so, after Masato left, new people were sent to the camp to augment the initial shinobi forces that had vacated Konoha."

"And this pertains to Aburame Yuriko and Inuzuka Kei, how?

Shibi pulled his glasses off and set them on the desk, then rubbed his eyes. Shino watched him carefully, wondering what exactly the big problem was.

So a few shinobi and civilians had left Konoha to start up a satellite settlement in the north. What was the big deal?

"She was never married, son. And knowing what you do about this family's Council members, do you not think they pressured her into marriage, much like they are doing to you?"

"Logically, yes. It seems like they are worried we are going to go extinct before the next generation of our family is ever born," Shino answered morosely. "But, she was still young when she was killed on that mission, so what…."

"Yuriko's not dead, Shino."

"That is not what you told me."

"I have never told you anything of the sort," Shibi said calmly, replacing his glasses. "Think carefully. In all the years you have been alive, have I ever told you that Yuriko was dead?"

Shino stilled instantly.

His father never had come right out and said Yuriko was _dead. _Throughout his years, Shino remembered the occasions when Yuriko's name had come up, but his father only ever said that she was _gone_ or _missing_; he had even said she was _in a better place_. But never had he actually said that she was dead. Not once.

Shino had just assumed that she was no longer in the world of the living, and his father had never steered him away from that assumption.

"No, you never have."

"Because she is not," Shibi answered calmly. "Her name is not on the Memorial Stone in the village. And any shinobi who die while in service to the village has their name put on there. Therefore, it stands to reason that hers should be there had she died in an ambush, correct?"

"What happened to her?"

"This relationship you have with Hana is not the first of its kind," Shibi admitted quietly. "Shino, I need you to understand that before I go on with this explanation."

"Okay," he said, his unease growing with every word his father said.

"Yuriko was a distant cousin of mine, and a strong, loyal shinobi who had a massive amount of pure, undiluted power and talent," Shibi explained. "She was considered the prize of the Aburame clan; and was much sought after both within our group, and by a number of clans abroad. However, she loved a man from a clan who many thought would not be accepted by the members who sat on the Aburame Council at that time."

"Who was it?"

"A loudmouthed, hot tempered tracker who had the tendency to speak before he thought," Shibi chuckled. "He was his clan's historian, but even that bit of prestige did not hold much water with our family elders at the time. _They _thought he was a disgrace to the shinobi title, someone who could not be trusted to safeguard one of the Aburame family's most powerful fighters." Shibi shifted uneasily. "They called him a mutt."

"He was an Inuzuka."

"Inuzuka Kei," Shibi said, tossing three photos down on the counter. All three were snapshots of a woman with a quiet, demure smile, long black hair and small, dark square glasses next to a man with messy auburn hair, big brown eyes and matching red triangles on his cheeks. Shino could only assume these were Yuriko Aburame and Kei Inuzuka. "He was a distant relation to Tsume-san's cousin. When the Council found out why Yuriko kept rejecting potential husbands, they got curious. When they found out she had taken an out of clan lover, things got vicious."

"How so?"

"They threatened to kill him, dismember him, and feed the leftovers to their kikai," Shibi answered morosely. "Yuriko was furious, and Kei was ready to knock heads to get her away from those 'beetle infested bastards'."

"Why have I never heard of this?" Shino asked, staring his father down.

"Because most people do not want to remember how the two of them nearly threw the entire village into civil war." Shibi ran a hand through his hair, a move that Shino knew he only reverted to doing when he was nervous. "The Hyuuga clan, ever the practical ones, sided with our Council. Even the some of the other ruling members of the village had voiced against the relationship. On the other side, the Inuzuka were backed by the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi clans, to name only a few." Shibi sighed and shook his head. "Seemed like everyone in the blasted village had an opinion on what needed to be done to both Kei and Yuriko."

"Pitting the clans against one another would have caused more problems than even the Hokage would have wanted to deal with," Shino muttered.

"So, the Inuzuka Alphas came up with a plan. Kei went north with Masato and the others…."

"…and Yuriko faked her death a few months later. _Our _Council could put the entire mess behind them because as far as they knew, she was dead." Shino continued, finally seeing the big picture. He settled back into his seat, understanding finally coming to him. "She's in the north with Kei."

"Has been for years, along with a great many people who got tired of living under ridiculously outdated family laws and rules," Shibi confirmed. "And our Council members know absolutely nothing about it."

"Who else are they hiding up there?"

"For all I know, they have a few dozen Uchiha stashed away up there, too," Shibi answered flippantly.

"I doubt that."

"I don't," Shibi grimaced. "The Inuzuka are good trackers, but they are not too shabby with hiding things when needed, people included." He sat back down and regarded Shino with a resigned look. "Passage in and out of that area is monitored constantly by the current Hokage and village elders. And the ones who live there are not in any hurry to have their whereabouts known, so they keep a low profile if, and when, they have to come back to Konoha for whatever reason." Shibi rolled the map back up and placed it in a drawer. "The majority of the village is actually made up of civilian refugees from other countries, people who were looking to start a new life in a calmer land. The shinobi who left Konoha patrol and defend the them, just as we do here."

"I never knew."

"Now you do," Shibi muttered. "And if you do not believe me, ask Hana. As her mother's next in command, she knows the truth about everything that happened. In fact, I am surprised she has not mentioned it before now."

"Why have you not told me this already?" Shino asked. As the next person in line to lead the clan, this was information that he needed to know.

"I…we did not want to put any ideas in your head," he answered morosely. "What do you think it would do to our family if you left because you wanted Hana that bad? Do you realize how bad that would hurt your mother and I, or Hana's parents for that matter?" Shibi ran a hand through his hair again, and began pacing behind the desk. "I thought it would be better if you managed to figure this out on your own. Running away was not going to help either of you. Hana does not strike me as the type to back down from adversity without a fight. And I know for a fact that you do not go down without a fight." He paused, looking wearily to the side. "Call it selfishness on our parts, but we, your mother and I, did not want to loose you over this."

"We can not fight the Councils of both clans, not forever," Shino said morosely.

"The only ones you will be fighting is our own," Shibi said calmly. "The Inuzuka Council will not care one way or another. They were going to let her marry Takuhashi, and we all know what that family's reputation is like once you polish away the pretty lining."

"I did not take a Council to have such romantic notions, let alone the Inuzuka…."

"Romantic ideas have nothing to do with it. The Inuzuka understand all too well how the attachment between two people can influence their thinking. They understand, and respect, the bonds that tie people together, better so than any others. They are ridiculously logical and practical people when they need to be, though some would be hard pressed to see it at time."

"As opposed to our own family leaders, who are too concerned with maintaining control of the clan to factor in the possibility of one of us going rogue."

"We all know the stigmas attached to the Aburame name, Shino. We have been called infested corpses, walking hives and so many more revolting things since our founding. The Council members perpetuate that representation so that the possible pool of marriage candidates is very small. The Council can pick and choose who marries whom. It is their way of keeping a very powerful, but very inclusive, group."

"What did they do to you when you married mother?" Shino asked, wondering why politics had to be so damned annoying.

"They threatened to exile me," Shibi admitted, a grin on his face.

"And you still stayed with her?"

"She would not go away," his father admitted sheepishly. Shino just stared at him until he began to fidget. "What? Your mother has always been persistent in getting her way."

"Some things never change."

"I will never forget the day she waltzed into a Council meeting and told your grandfather, grandmother and various Council members that she was going to personally see to the travel arrangements of any woman who _thought_ she was going to take me away from her. The looks on their faces were priceless." Shibi laughed and smiled. "Suffice to say, they gave up right then and there."

"What did grandmother and grandfather think of her?" Shino asked quietly. If his mother had stood up to the Council, and managed to stay with his father…..couldn't Hana do the same? Was there hope for this neophytic relationship of his yet?

"Your grandfather wanted to adopt her into the clan right then and there. Your grandmother was a little more reserved, but she came around eventually."

"And the Council?"

"They still can not stand her," Shibi chuckled.

"Does that bother you?"

"Not at all," he answered honestly. "Despite the fact that she tells me her opinion, whether I want to hear it or not, her perspectives allow me to see sides of a topic that I never would have thought of. Her insights help me form a more coherent, complete picture of what I am facing. That, in turn, allows me to lead more effectively."

"So, despite her opinionated, outspoken, and often outlandish views, she does help you."

"More so that many people realize."

"I am glad to hear you say that," Shino admitted quietly.

"Why?" Shibi asked, cocking his head to the side. "You did not think you were the only one your mother advises on a regular basis, did you?"

"I have never heard her say anything to you concerning the day-to-day running of the clan."

"After all these years, Shino, I know her. Her moods, her little looks, the way she thinks." Shibi answered lightly. "Believe it or not, sometimes she does not have to say anything at all, not a word, and we come to an understanding about a problem that has not even entirely presented itself yet."

"How is that possible?"

"I do not know, son. But I thank the gods above, everyday, that she stormed into that meeting and did what she did…what I could not do."

"So you would not go against anything that may come out of my relationship with Hana?"

"I will tell you what my father told me years ago," Shibi answered. "So long as your duties are completed, and you are not doing anything to hurt yourself or our family, I do not care what you do." Shibi leveled a stern look at him, then settled back into his chair. "Why are you so worried about this, son? Did you think I was going to forbid you from seeing Hana? I have never forbidden you to see anyone."

"I was not sure what you would say."

"_I_ lead this clan, not the them," Shibi reminded him sternly. "I realize the Council is an annoyance, but they have their uses. And before they can do anything to you, they have to go through me."

"I bet they do not like that."

"It irritates them considerably," Shibi answered with a chuckle. He stood from his chair and walked to a nearby bookshelf, running his finger along the edges until he pulled a well worn paperback from the shelf. He tossed it to Shino, who absently caught the projectile.

"What is this?"

"A book that tries to explain the clan dynamics of the Inuzuka, as well as a short history on the founding of the clan."

"Why do people keep throwing books at me about these people?" Shino groused, cracking open the book, only to find that someone had scratched a line through the printed text in favor of writing little notes in the side margins. In fact, the vast majority of the text that had filled the pages had been scratched out, scribbled over or completely blackened out. He looked up at his father and frowned. "And the extra editing is because….?"

"Your grandfather gave it to me when I was paired with Hana's mother on a genin team. He said it would be helpful to learn what I could about my teammate's family, to understand some of the reasons they were so unlike us," Shibi snorted. "It did not take long to figure out that what was in that book in no way applied to Tsume."

"If it did not apply to her mother, why would it apply to Hana?"

"It probably does not. But I think you will get a laugh out of it if you sit down and read through it once." Shibi placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "I had to make up my own opinions and rules about clan Inuzuka…or die trying."

"Surely Tsume-san was not that bad all those years ago."

"If you only knew, Shino," Shibi chuckled. "Now get out of here and try to do something to fix this mess you have gotten yourself into."

"You sound like you are the one on the bad end of the deal, not me."

"You? You have the easy part. Hana is a reasonable woman, so I have no doubt the two of you will either make this work out, or you will part ways amicably." Shibi said easily. "Your mother, however, I can barely reign in. She is already picking out baby names for the grandchildren."

"What?"

Later on, when Shino settled down in his bed, he pulled out the book his father had given him. He fingered the worn, torn cover and smiled slightly. He flipped open to the first page of the first chapter and began to read what was left of the narrative after his father's rather extensive, though not entirely unentertaining, editing.

Maybe, just maybe, he thought, this thing with Hana could actually work out…

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Alrighty, one more chapter finished. Hope you enjoyed it, as it has taken me forever to get it completed. Hopefully my next update will not take as long as this last one._

_Until next time,_

_A.A. _

_**Waiting on Fate**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer**_ -_ Naruto and his buddies don't belong to me. So go find someone else to sue.  
__**A/N -**_ _Here is the latest chapter of this unfurling saga. Hope everyone enjoys it!_

* * *

_**Waiting on Fate  
**__**Chapter 10  
**__**Pass Interference**_

* * *

Shino received the summons via messenger hawk while practicing a new jutsu in Training Field 16.

The large bird circled overhead for a few moments before settling into a tree. Shino walked cautiously over and removed the small message attached to the carrier tube on the falcon. His job completed, the bird took to the air, leaving Shino to read the note and wonder why he was being summoned to the Hokage's Tower at this time of day.

He frowned. It seemed like he had just gotten back from a mission. He did not want to be sent out again so soon.

After wiping his face and stowing his gear away, Shino recalled his familiars and set out for the Admin building at the center of the city. It had been two days since his encounter with Hana in the alleyway, and the subsequent fall out in Kiba's apartment. Two days to ponder what Hana was playing at, getting mixed up with ANBU. Was it payback for something? Was she trying to get into the ghost-ranks as a way to atone for Ryouta's being killed? What was she thinking? And why wouldn't she tell anyone!

And why hadn't she told him she had been promoted to Special jounin? That was a major accomplishment, something to be proud of!

Hell, she had all but kissed him the day he and Kiba had finally passed the jounin exams!

Shino shook his head and mentally tallied up the days until Hana was supposedly going to explain all this mess to him. A week and a half had passed since he had found her passed out in her office. She had given him a three week timeline, so he was halfway there. Still, it seemed like so much longer than it really was.

And he was beginning to think he was becoming a little paranoid over the whole mess.

He had left a pair of kikai at Kiba's apartment the other night, more a comfort to himself than for any protective reasons. Hana would be fine under Kiba's watchful eye, of that he had no doubt. So Shino had been startled when one of his familiars had returned to him only a few hours later to report that Kiba and Hana had both been summoned right after dawn for an emergency mission.

The feelings and images he had integrated from the small bug was sketchy and not at all conclusive. Emotions had been riding high, of that he was sure. Anger, panic, and worry permeated the chakra signatures absorbed by the single kikai. Hana had barely recovered from her drunken stupor, and Kiba had told her he would have Sakura 'work her magic' after they were briefed on the situation in the Admin building. Kiba had sent Akamaru to wake Sakura up so she could help Hana over the worst of the hangover before they set out. After that, though, the images were broken and incoherent. The paired kikai had separated at that point, one to report to him, the other still hidden somewhere on Hana.

He did not like what he had managed to piece together. Two shinobi being woken up out of a dead sleep and handed a mission at that time of morning did not bode well for whatever they had to do. The whole process had happened to Shino enough times to know that someone was dead, or close to it, for a tracking team to be sent out at the drop of a hat.

To top it off, he had not seen hide nor hair of the siblings since then.

Growling in slight frustration, Shino turned the corner and met up with Sakura in front of the large doors of the Administration building.

"Sakura-san," he said quietly by way of greeting.

"Shino-kun. You get roped into this one as well?" she asked, head cocked to one side in question.

"I am here, yes. Though I am not sure for what exactly. Are you expecting a mission?"

"Yeah. Tsunade-shisho said she needed one more person to lead a recovery team," Sakura replied easily. "We just got the daimyo's request earlier this morning. Looks like this one is urgent."

"So it would seem," he replied, motioning for her to precede him into the building. Sakura led them up the stairs and through the maze of corridors that made up the Hokage's tower. Coming to the large double doors, she knocked loudly. A harried voice called them into the room.

"You called for us, Shisho?" Sakura asked, forgoing the usual pleasantries at the pinched look on her mentor's face.

"Hokage-sama," Shino said, bowing to the older woman sitting behind the desk and her dark-haired assistant. "Shizune-san."

"I have a mission for you two," Tsunade said briskly, sliding two folders across her desk. "The daimyo of Fire Country has requested a team to track down some kids who have gone missing in and around the capital city. Two of them are his nieces."

"Kidnapping for ransom?" Sakura asked, flipping through the dossier of information.

"Doubtful. The families of the missing children swear that no one has contacted them demanding anything," Shizune answered calmly.

"Do we have any other information?" Shino asked, going over the scarce amount of information in his hands.

"We have compiled everything they sent us in the mission folders," Shizune answered. "Family histories, physical descriptions, rough outlines of daily schedules and statements from the last people to see them are all in there."

"Are we the only ones assigned to this mission, Shisho?" Sakura asked carefully, pointing to a map with multiple red 'X' marks on it. "This is a lot of ground for only two people to cover."

"Gods, no! If the daimyo'd had his way, every jounin level shinobi in the village would be chasing the leads on these kids!"

"You will meet the rest of your assigned team at 0600 in the morning at the village's southeast gate," Shizune continued, ever the voice of reason.

"The ones who will be accompanying you will return this evening. I will brief them at that time," Tsunade continued on. "Any questions?"

"No, Shisho."

"No, Hokage-sama."

"Good. Aburame-san, you will be acting as team leader for this mission. Dismissed." Bowing slightly, they turned and left the office, their attention focused on the folders Shizune had prepared for them.

"You eat lunch yet, Shino-kun?" Sakura asked a few minutes later as they exited the Administration building that housed Tsunade's office.

"No. I was in the middle of training when I received the Hokage's summons," he admitted.

"Hungry?" she asked. "My treat."

"Very well," Shino answered with a slight shrug. He was male, there was no way he was going to pass up free food. And he got along well enough with Sakura, so her company would not be unpleasant. She headed to a nearby noodle shop and they were led to a large booth by the friendly waitress. After putting their order in, Sakura opened the mission file and began fingering through the information.

"So what have we got?" she asked, glancing between two of the victim's short biographies.

"Six children, all between the ages of four and eight years old have gone missing in the last five weeks. The most recent of which are the daimyo's young nieces, Fujii Naomi, age five, and Maeda Ume, age seven. Their teacher reported them missing when they did not show up for evening lessons two days ago."

"Last person to see them was their parents, who left them with a retainer while meeting with the daimyo," Sakura filled in. "Did they question the retainer?"

"He was found dead outside the formal gardens. Slit throat."

"That's convenient," Sakura scoffed, flipping the pages. "What about the others?"

"Two, both boys, Ohayashi Katashi, age seven, and Sato Michi, age eight, were snatched out of a playground near the school they attended. Another, a little girl, Ageda Kumiko, age four, was abducted from home in the middle of the night. The last one, Yamashita Goro, age five, was in his family's vegetable stand and just disappeared," Shino said.

"The daimyo's nieces were children of upper class parents. Ohayashi and Sato came from middle class, merchant families," Sakura murmured. "Ageda was the only child of a single mother who worked in a clothing shop. And Yamashita was the youngest of four children of a farmer." She stopped, obviously trying to see some sort of possible connection between the children. "They didn't live near each other. Probably didn't even know each other." She glanced up at Shino and cocked an eyebrow. "You sensing any connections there?"

"Not yet."

"Kidnapping for ransom would make sense as far as the daimyo's relatives are concerned. But the others, they don't come from wealthy families. The kidnappers would have had better luck taking more of the upper class children if all they wanted was money."

"Revenge, perhaps," Shino suggested logically. "The daimyo undoubtedly has at least one enemy. Maybe a few unhappy courtiers who decided to make trouble?"

"True, but what about the others?" Sakura pointed out, dropping silent when the waitress returned with their food. After the young woman left, she continued. "Merchants are in the business of selling goods. And angering customers is not usually high on their list of priorities. You won't get much repeat business if you continually piss off the people you are trying to cater to. Besides, individual merchants are not always wealthy."

"And the ones that have any sustainable amount of wealth typically have bodyguards. These family names are not ringing any bells. What about you?"

"Nothing."

"What about locations?"

"Of what?"

"Everything," Shino said, taking a bite of food in between the shuffling of papers. It was going to be a long evening trying to tie the information they had been given together to make a picture of what possibly could have happened to the missing children. "We need to have as much of this pieced together as we can before in the morning."

"We have information, just not the right kind," Sakura said quietly, shaking her head as she read over yet another sheet of paper. "We need to know more about the families. Something tells me that's where we will find our connections." Shino nodded in agreement and got to work studying the information they had been given.

Three hours later, the two shinobi exited the restaurant, rubbing their cramped necks and achingly full stomachs. They had made little headway compiling the massive amounts of information into something that would direct their search, and Sakura's patience had started wearing thin. They had finished up the meal and agreed to continue to study the dossier's for the rest of the day, hopefully finding some pertinent information before in the morning. Shino watched as Sakura frowned and tucked the papers into the folder one last time as they crossed the street.

"Sakura-san?"

"Hm? Yes?"

"Have you spoken with Kiba lately?"

"Yeah. I talked to him a few days ago. He wanted to know if the Hokage had anything big planned for the next two weeks," she answered, slightly distracted by something on one of the sheets of paper. "Is there something going on?"

"Somewhat, yes. It is a personal matter that I can not seem to figure out," Shino admitted quietly, hoping she would not pry.

"As far as I know, there isn't anything in the works, other than the Harvest Festival. The only other thing slightly out of the ordinary is the jounin exams."

"That is what I was afraid of," Shino muttered. "Thank you, Sakura-san. I will see you first thing in the morning."

"See ya, Shino-kun."

Tucking the folders under his arm, Shino headed back towards the his family's living quarters, constantly running the mission information around in his head, searching for the smallest possible link between all the children, their families and the reasons they could have been taken. He knew multiple kidnappings in a relatively contained area usually meant they were all related. But these targets were too different, too spaced out...something just was not adding up.

Shino continued to puzzle over the intel as he walked up the stone lined path that led into the Aburame living area, passing by his father a few moments later. The elder man waved him over to a small, shaded area of the courtyard where they kept a few insectarium boxes for migrating species of centipedes.

"Good morning, Father."

"I hate to darken your good mood, son, but Genju-san and the others are requesting your presence in the Council room," Shibi said quietly, nodding towards the small cluster of buildings off to the side of the compound that housed the Council chambers. "As soon as possible."

"What do they want?" Shino asked carefully. He had just spoken with Genju-san a few days ago about his duties during the upcoming Harvest Festival. What else did the old man want?

"I have no idea, son," Shibi said with a small shrug. "They arrived a half hour ago, then requested that they see you, then myself."

"That is never a good sign," Shino said with a grimace. He watched as his father gently put his hand into one of the insectariums and removed a black and green centipede. "Are all three of them in there?"

"All three," he confirmed, absently checking the insect for any sort of physical defect before putting it back its warm home. Shino just shrugged and headed towards the side buildings. He would rather be getting his supplies together for his mission than dealing with the Elders, but ignoring a direct summons was too disrespectful. He would go speak with them, get his orders (that he was most probably going to blatantly disregard), and leave.

Dealing with the Council members individually was not a problem. In fact, it was preferable that dealing with them all at one time. Genju-san was the eldest of the three, an old man who had lost all of his hair some years ago. He was short, and quite frail looking most of the time. But one look into the vivid green eyes of the man was all it took to understand that he was a warrior at heart. Unfortunately, he was also the most traditional of the group. Having been a peer of Shino's grandfather, the man held great wisdom, despite that fact that he had the morals and attitude of a snake.

Kurabiki-san was the only female Elder, which sat just fine with her. She was a tall woman with a thin face and long salt and pepper hair kept in a tight braid. She was a no-nonsense type of woman who held her own opinions far above those of the rest of the clan. Suffice to say Shino really did not like her all that much, nor could he think of anyone else that did. She had always professed to have the clan's well being at heart, but was known to sway her peers towards decisions that would eventually benefit herself in the long run. Power-hungry, his father had said. Like Genju, she had also been a warrior of the clan, one of the only women who had stood toe to toe with Iwagakure's Kamizura clan in the clandestine battle decades ago. Always the proper lady, Kurabiki-san held manners and propriety above everything else.

The last of the Elders was a tall, portly man named Shindo-san. Of all the ruling council members, Shino liked Shindo the best. The man was the youngest of the current Council, his hair still mostly black as opposed to gray like his peers. Shindo was the most down to earth of the three, someone who did not always let his own opinions and biases override his common sense. Where the other two Elders would simply dictate, then expect their wishes to be done without questions, Shindo-san would listen to those who came before him. He had no problem with discussing matters thoroughly before making a decision. Impulsive was one thing Shindo was not. Over the years, Shino had realized that the portly old man always had a reason for what he did, even if that reason did not become inherently visible for days, weeks or even years.

Shino slid the shoji door open, then entered the room, quietly taking in the surroundings and the low buzz of hidden kikai within the room. His own familiars began to twitch in response to the lingering chakra within the room. He tamped them down, meeting the three elders with a nod.

"Honorable Councilmen, what do you request of me?" Shino asked, kneeling in front of the three elders before him, discreetly tucking his mission dossier behind his back.

"Shino-chan, good to see you. There are a few things we would like to speak with you about," Kurabiki said primly. She smoothed her hands over her immaculate kimono then folded them in her lap. "We apologize for the inconvenience."

"Of course. How may I assist you?"  
"In order to save time, I will cut right to the chase. This meeting is concerning your wife. Or, more precisely, your lack there of," Genju said brusquely. Shino started at the old man's tone, but said nothing in response.

It was going to be one of _those_ meetings again.

"You realize that you have gained your majority some years ago, and that it is tradition for the young men of this clan to be settled and married by the time they are your age," Kurabiki continued.

"Yes. I do," Shino answered calmly. He settled himself in, waiting for the same speeches he had heard the last time they decided to try and marry him off.

"I am glad you understand. So you can see why we are slightly concerned that you have shown no interest in following tradition and finding a wife," Kurabiki continued earnestly.

"Forgive me, elders. I did not realize I was on a deadline."

"You are not on a deadline, young man," Shindo said, finally speaking up.

"Forgive my misunderstanding, then."

"Young men of your age are generally more concerned with other things at this point in their lives. We understand that. However, as the leaders of this clan, we have only its best interests at heart. And since we wish to see our family grow stronger as time goes along, we have decided to present you with a list of possible marriage candidates," Kurabiki added, tilting her head to indicate the scroll that sat to Shino's left.

"Since the last list seemed to have, how did you put it...come under fire, I believe you said," Shindo added blithely, a small smile hovering on his face. Shino tried not to smile in return, figuring the old man knew good and well what had happened to that scroll.

"All of the families listed have shown interest in aligning themselves with our family through a possible arrangement of marriage," Genju explained. "Even better, they are clans who have some knowledge of insect familiars."

"That should make things less awkward, if nothing else," Shindo muttered. Shino untied the scroll and glanced at the names that presented themselves, cringing slightly when he read the name of a young woman hailing from the Kamizuru clan of Iwagakure.

Shino frowned slightly.

Last time he checked, the Kamizuru clan was still a slightly bitter rival to his family….

Apparently taking cringe as a sign of compliance, Kurabiki smiled at him with saccharine sweetness.

"Yes, we were surprised at the amount of interest given our reputations outside the village," Genju remarked candidly. "Being an Aburame has its values as well as its faults. But we are certain you can find at least one young woman in the list to pique your interest."

"I have heard of a few of these families. The Kamizuru clan hails from Iwagakure, and the Inago clan from Kusagakure. I have had a little exposure to Suna's Keiyou clan, and even less of Kumogakure's Kabashira family," Shino muttered reading line after line of women's names and clan affiliations. "Who are the rest? I have never heard of them."

"The Ari clan comes from Takigakure. It is a small, but very powerful family that is more insular than ourselves. Their family secrets are jealously guarded, and rightly so. Aiko is the only niece of the current family head. She is not a kunoichi, but she is a very sweet girl. Very demure and unpretentious," Kurabiki answered, her voice taking on a persuasive tone. Shino glanced up at the old woman, figuring he had just found out who her pick of the litter was.

"The Kirigirisu family of Amegakure is small, and relatively an unknown. They are actually a branch of the Ari clan who separated some years ago," Genju added.

"Unloyal is what they are," Kurabiki barked, causing the older man to frown. "Separating from their family because of one small disagreement. Unbelievable."

"The Supaidamura family live on the outskirts of Fire Country. They are not a shinobi family, but they are knowledgeable in the cultivation of different spider breeds and the uses of the venom they take from the creatures," Shindo said, cutting short the brewing argument between the other two.

"I remember someone mentioning them a few months ago. One of the blacksmith's in the village has began to add venom during the tempering process of making bladed weapons. The venom is infused into the metal without losing its inherent properties. If the wound does not kill you, the venom eventually will," Shino mumbled. "Father said that the main part of the family will be moving into the village within a few weeks. They are not a shinobi family. Rather they specialize in forging weapons of a spectacular grade."

"And there are no successful antidotes for the majority of that family's odd concoctions," Shindo said thoughtfully. "Makes a man wary, I would think, of who exactly he is sleeping beside at night."

"Is this all that have indicated their interest?" Shino asked, somewhat surprised by the amount of names listed.

"These are the only ones your father has approved," Kurabiki answered brusquely. "The ladies listed come from strong, stable, influential families. Any of them would make a suitable wife."

"I see," Shino murmured, not calling the overbearing woman on her lie. Had his father actually approved any of these woman, Shino would have known before now.

"Kasumi-san of the Supaidamura family and Chiyo-san of Kirigirisu will be arriving in the village in time for the harvest festival next week. We expect you to extend every courtesy to them while they are here," Genju barked, pinning Shino with a hard green gaze.

"Of course," Shino answered curtly, rolling up the scroll and slipping it into his jacket pocket. "Are their no possibilities of a union with a family from within Konoha?"

"If you have any in mind, let us hear them. We are not unwilling to see a domestic partnership," Shindo said with a grin, a quizzical look on his face. Kurabiki hissed under her breath and Genju grumbled at the mention of such a partnership, but Shindo simply ignored the sounds. "Some of us would prefer that, actually. It would save a rather large amount of paperwork for us."

"Speak for yourself," Kurabiki muttered.

"What of Hanabi, the younger Hyuuga sister?" Shino chanced, watching the reactions dance across the three elder's faces. "She inherited her family's kekkei genkai, and is in fact, one of the most powerful users of the Byakugan. Her station as a noble has given her plenty of experience dealing with political matters."

"The Hyuuga are not going to let one of their most powerful heirs marry into another clan that brings no rise in stature, wealth or power," Genju dismissed quickly. "Not acceptable."

_'Not acceptable to you, you mean,'_ Shino thought grumpily.

"Yamanaka Ino," Shino supplied easily. "She is a well thought of shinobi specializing in undercover operations."

"She is also a loudmouth who would not know proper etiquette if it bit her on the behind!" Kurabiki hissed, her eyes going wide in horror at the thought.

"That one is as good as promised to Nara-san's son," Genju hedged gruffly. "Or so I have heard."

"Haruno Sakura," Shino said confidently. He hid a small grin behind the collar of his shirt. He knew how they would react to that name. Sakura's rather straight forward way of dealing with things seemed to insult many of his clan member's more delicate sensibilities.

"You would willingly tie yourself to that brut..." Kurabiki began, only to stop and clear her throat lightly before regaining her composure. "I do not think your father would approve, Aburame-san. Though I did not know you were on such familiar terms with any of these young ladies as to consider them potential wives."  
"At least he knows them slightly better than the ones on that list," Shindo muttered, shaking his head.

"A fact which has both positive and negative aspects, Shindo-san," Kurabiki said pointedly.

"My choices are seemingly limited, as you have said," Shino acquiesced quietly, watching the power struggle between the three people in front of him. "However, there are others. Hana Inuzuka comes to mind."

"Absolutely not!" Genju barked out. "Out of the question!"

"Why not?" Shino asked quietly, rising to his feet in one fluid move.

"There is no way..." Kurabiki muttered, shaking her head.

"Your father would never condone such a match, Aburame-san!" Genju hissed, displeasure evident by the swelling _'skreeee'_ of agitated kikai escaping the confines of their masters.

"Well, she was an option, none the less, if you want a girl from the village," Shindo reasoned, the only one not caught up in the sudden surge of emotions flying around the room. "Though I do not understand why she would even come to mind."

"We will not go through this again, Shindo!" Genju all but roared as he turned to the portly man.

"Again?" Shino questioned quickly, trying to pry more information out of them.

"Never mind that," Kurabiki answered calmly. "The Inuzuka are not suitable companions for the next leader of our clan, Aburame-san. Even one as...unique...as Tsume's daughter."

"Despite the fact that she is heiress to the Inuzuka clan, as well as a capable vet and kunoichi who has experience with navigating clan politics, she is not a suitable candidate?" Shino ground out, forcing his temper to calm down. The last thing he needed was these three getting suspicious.

"That is our point, exactly. She has responsibilities to her own family and career, responsibilities that would interfere with assisting her husband to oversee our family." Genju answered brusquely.

"Shinobi are good at multitasking," Shino pointed out easily, "Kunoichi especially."

"Your choice of a wife should not...will not hang on her abilities as a kunoichi," Genju retorted hotly.

"They will if I have any say in the matter," Shino said quietly, stilling the argumentative Elders immediately. Kurabiki glared down at him while Genju continued to mutter under his breath. Shino, figuring it was better to win a small fight and retreat, tucked the scroll safely away. "I will have a look at these as soon as possible. Right now, I need to prepare for a mission. If you will excuse me, Elders."

"Good luck on your assignment, Aburame-san. Be safe. And come back to us in one piece," Kurabiki said, venom still tinging her voice.

"Preferably still breathing, sane and conscious," Shindo added as an after thought.

"Duly noted," Shino muttered, picking up his mission dossier and turning to leave. He was just outside the building when the distinctive _buzz_ of kikai caught his attention. He turned to see Shindo-san exiting the building and walking towards him.

"Shino-chan, another moment of your time, please?"

"Shindo-san. What can I do for you, sir?"

"Who is she?"

"I beg your pardon, sir? I am not sure what you are asking, Shindo-san."

"I am old, young man, not blind nor deaf," Shindo said, exasperation coloring his voice. "You were throwing names of every available young woman around that meeting as if you already knew what Genju and Kurabiki were going to say." He gave Shino a knowing look. "And exactly how you were going to answer them. I daresay you were even antagonizing Kurabiki."

"I would not do such a thing."

"And you would not lie to me, either, would you?" Shindo said sarcastically, shaking a finger at him. "What am I missing, Shino-san?"

"It was not that hard to figure out how they would respond to the name of any woman _not_ on that list," Shino answered, gesturing for them to continue walking. "Kurabiki-san and Genju-san are looking to add prestige to the clan through a political alliance with a foreign family. If they were searching for that, why bring up the Supaidamura family? They have hardly any status. In fact, they are relatively unknown."

"That was my doing, actually. I met the young woman some time ago and figured I would throw her name into the choices. She was very nice, Kasumi-chan was."

"And the fact that Kurabiki-san and Genju-san would automatically argue against her inclusion had nothing to do with it?"

"I did not say that," Shindo-san answered, grinning. "Though it was a thought that had crossed my mind on occasion."

"_Hmph_. Look who is antagonizing them now," Shino muttered. Shindo simply patted him on the shoulder and chuckled as he looked up through the tree canopy and towards the sky.

"We have our reasons, Aburame-san, for most things we do. Tradition is, as you know, a very large part of our clan. For some, it is the only thing they have left to cling to. For others who have no problem shirking traditions, they believe that things get better with change." The portly man stopped walking and looked carefully at Shino. "Which boat of philosophy do you suscribe to, young man?"

"Not all change is bad, I believe," Shino admitted. "It is, in fact, sometimes a neccessary inconvenience that we must overcome in order to grow."

"Is that why you mentioned the village women during the meeting? Do you think it is time to change the way things have been done for decades when it comes to finding a suitable mate?"

"I think it already has changed. My parents are proof of that."

"Indeed they are," Shindo conceded, motioning for them to continue their walk. "I do wonder, though, about your choice of candidates from within the village. Why did you not list Hinata Hyuuga? Or the weapon's mistress? Tenten is her name, I believe."

Shino scoffed. "Because I have no intention of poaching on another man's territory."

"Excuse me?"

"Uzumaki Naruto is attached to Hinata's hip, and has been for quite a while now. Besides, I really do not want to pick a fight with Neiji over his cousin or Tenten."

"Tenten is promised to Neiji?"

"Not yet, no. But he has been sabotaging Tenten's dates for years. The formalities are only a matter of time. Hinata, now that she is overseeing more of the administrative duties to her family, will see that Tenten is brought into the Hyuuga fold when the timing is right, despite Hiashi's ranting and raving about pure bloodlines," Shino answered easily. "As for Lee, he will undoubtedly join the fray to 'protect the virtue of his lovely and delicate Tenten'."

"I see."

"Good luck explaining to him that Neiji took care of her virtue years ago," Shino muttered darkly, wondering why the old man would not drop the subject of relationships and marriage arrangements already. Had they not beat this subject into the ground already?

"Do tell..." Shindo said with a grin.

"I would rather not, thank you."

"Didn't think the Hyuuga had it in him," Shindo muttered, a thoughtful look on his face. "Still, back to our original conversation about your soon to be wife. Would you seriously consider the Yamanaka woman as a potential wife?"

"No."

"Then why mention her? Or Tsume's daughter for that matter? What was her name, Hina, Heina, Hu..."

"Hana," Shino corrected him quickly.

"Yes, forgive me. Hana," he amended. "Why them?"

"Why not?" Shino challenged with a nonchalant shrug. "I was pulling names out of a proverbial hat, Shindo-san. I could have easily mentioned Utatane Moegi or Yakumo Kurama or any other unmarried woman in the village. The result would have been the same as far as Genju-san and Kurabiki-san were concerned."

"You continued to defend her," Shindo pointed out.

"I have known Hana since her brother and I were placed on a genin squad together," Shino said with a frown. "She is a nice woman who does not deserve to be talked badly about simply because she was born into a family so fundamentally unlike our own. I can not think of how many times she has helped our squad during training."

"Nor how many times she has had to reign her brother in, no doubt."

"That too," Shino conceded, remembering some of Kiba's more audacious outbursts over the years and how Hana had handled him. Shindo just chuckled jovially and shook his head.

"Have you considered taking a wife that is not trained in the ninja arts?"

"Of course I have," Shino answered easily. "And I will not have a wife who does not understand the ways of the shinobi. I think it will be more beneficial if the woman I marry intimately knows what is expected of her husband's commitments to his village and clan. There will be no gray area to debate where my loyalties lie later on." Shino answered simply. "I think it will head off more problematic situations in the long run, don't you?"

"But…"

"And since it seems that a large majority of the young women listed on the scroll are not kunoichi, and do not, in fact, even come from a shinobi family, they are not even up for consideration as far as I am concerned."

"How convenient that particular rule of your rules out three-quarters of the candidates."

"Convenient, yes, I suppose you could call it that. I consider it strategic planning for the future."

"Strategic planning? You are not getting ready for a war, Shino-kun," Shindo said with a frown.

"No, I am getting ready to be married. And from what I have seen of _some _married couples, there is sometimes not much difference between the two."

Shindo just looked at him then, his pleasant face hardening slightly. "You are hiding something, young man. And I am hard pressed not to admit that I am curious to find out who she is."

"You may find out sooner than you think, Shindo-san," Shino answered, shrugging. His father was just in his line of sight, and Shino wondered what the Elders really wanted with him. Had the rumors dissapated so far that they knew of Hana?

"I certainly hope we do," Shindo retorted, waving Shibi over. "If for no other reason than to see Kuribiki getting utterly and completely annoyed at you for not choosing her candidate from Takigakure."

"There is that consolation, yes," Shino admitted openly as his father approached them. Shindo-san chuckled and nodded at his clan leader.

"Good evening, Shino-san. And good luck on your upcoming mission. Be safe and return home soon."

"Thank you, sir."

"Shindo-san? Finished already?" Shibi asked genially.

"Yes, we were just finishing up some small details, Shibi-san," Shindo answered jovially. "Can we begin your meeting in ten minutes? I believe the other Council members may need a small break to…regain their composure."

"I will be there momentarily, Elder," Shibi answered with a slight bow. Shindo nodded, a small smile on his face as he began to whistle a tune on his way back to the Council chambers.

"What was that all about?" Shibi asked quietly.

"As if you do not already know," Shino muttered, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes against the bright glare of the mid-day sun. "I felt it when you planted the kikai on me before I went to meet them."

Shibi just shrugged, not denying the accusation of spying.

"They are suspicious, son. And I am sure they have heard the rumors going around town lately."

"If they have heard the rumors, they were surprisingly civil about it."

"They have heard rumors, but no names. We have been careful to avoid letting on who exactly your mystery paramour is."

"Who exactly is _we_?"

"You really do not want to know," Shibi answered lightly. "Your attraction to Hana has not went unnoticed by the rest of the clan. They are just more circumspect than most."

"Wonderful," Shino muttered. "And how many betting pools are set up at this point?"

"Three, last time I checked. That was a few days ago, though. May be more by now."

"Three? What are they betting on?" Shino glowered, then pinned his father with a stern look. "And how much have you put in?"

"Well..." Shibi began, only to be saved by the nearing presence of his wife.

"Seems like you need to go play damage control, dear," Hotaru said as she sidled up to the two men in her yard. "I can hear the agitated buzzing all the way over here.

"I am going, woman," Shibi answered sullenly, walking towards the building.

"Mother?" Shino asked, cutting his eyes at her. She smiled guiltily and shrugged, adopting a very unconvincing innocent expression.

"Yes, I put your father up to spying on the meeting."

"Why?"

"Because I was banned from Council meetings decades ago," she said, her smile growing even wider. "Genju does not care for me all that much. And Kurabiki is just a pretentious bitch. We don't get along so well."

"Gods help me..." Shino muttered, shaking his head in utter defeat. "I have to get ready for a mission."

* * *

_**A/N**_-_ I am sorry for the long times between updates. Real life has sucked my motivation out of me, to be honest. Well, that, and a very large case of writer's block. Real life hasn't changed, but the writer's block is slowly starting to ease up. Anyhow, I am not giving up on this story, no matter how long it takes me to finish it! Until next time,_

_Happy reading!_

**_A.A. _**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer**__ - Naruto and his buddies don't belong to me. So go find someone else to sue.  
__**A/N**__ - Here is the latest chapter of this unfurling saga. Hope everyone enjoys it! _

* * *

**Waiting on Fate  
Chapter 11  
Diversionary Tactics**

* * *

Early mornings were always Shino's favorite time of day. The undisturbed dew on the morning grass, the cool air ruffling through the trees and the soothing sounds of crickets finishing their nightly sonatas were only some of the reasons he never minded getting up before the crack of dawn. It was peaceful, almost centering, to see the night's darkness slowly give way to the morning's light; another circadian cycle completed.

He had slept fitfully the night before. Knowing that a mission lay before him in only a few hours, his rest had been broken and fitful, and his kikai had reacted to the rising levels of adrenaline. They had buzzed about the room most of the night, not content to rest, or let _him_ rest for that matter.

Grabbing his pack, Shino walked quietly into the kitchen, surprised to see his father, still clad in a sleeping robe, standing at the back entrance. The agitated _'skree' _of his father's familiars thrummed low in the air. Setting his pack down, Shino walked over to the open shoji, glancing out into the pre-dawn darkness covering the back yard. He could barely make out the flower and vegetable beds his mother so meticulously cared for a few feet away. Shino had been up for nearly an hour and hadn't heard anything out of the ordinary. And his kikai had not sensed anything amiss. What was his father looking at?

"What is wrong?" Shino asked, searching the darkness for some sign of what was bothering the older man.

"That _woman_," Shibi growled, snapping the shoji screens shut.

"Excuse me?" Shino asked, confused. It was four in the morning, what was all this about? What woman?

"She is not going to be happy about this," Shibi mumbled, filling a glass with water.

"Who is not going to be happy about what?" Shino asked, wondering idly if his father was sleep-walking. The man was not making any sense at all.

"Your mother."

"Mother is not going to be happy with who? Why?"

"Do not concern yourself with it," Shibi said, shaking his head. He finished off the water and replaced the glass. The two men turned as one when the sound of soft footfalls reverberated in the house. Hotaru Aburame appeared in the doorway, wrapped in a warm, worn house coat.

"Good morning, mother," he answered, shouldering his travel pack.

"Leaving out so soon?"

"Dawn at the gate."

"Same old same old," Hotaru muttered, grabbing a kettle to heat water. "Do you have everything you need? Yes? Well, have a good mission. Be careful."

"Of course, mother," he said, heading towards the front door. He was just sliding the door shut when he heard her quizzical voice round on his father.

_'Now, what exactly am I not going to be happy about, Shibi?'_

Shino walked quickly out the Aburame living quarters and headed straight through the predawn fog to the gate specified on the mission dossier. He arrived within five minutes, easily spotting Sakura, who was speaking quietly with the two sentries on duty. She was an early riser, he knew as from having run missions with her before, so it was no surprise she had beat him to the meeting place.

"Ready, Shino-kun?" she asked, nodding goodbye to the two sentries.

"As ready as I will be," he answered easily. "I assume our other teammates have not shown up yet?"

"I haven't seen any..."

_'Akamaru! Get back here!'_

_'ARF-ARF!'_

"The reinforcements have arrived, it seems." Shino mumbled. Standard protocol dictated that their team would include at least one shinobi who specialized in tracking and retrieval missions. He was just slightly surprised that it was Kiba, since the Hokage had mentioned that their other team members had been out of the village on another mission barely twelve hours before. It was odd that shinobi were given missions back-to-back without time to recoup.

_'I don't care if you can smell Sakura! You are not a horse!'_

_'Grrr...arf arf!'_

"Horse?" Shino asked, glancing over at the grinning medic.

"Kiba made me ride Akamaru back to the village the last time we got sent on a mission together," she admitted sheepishly. "Chakra depletion's a bitch. Kiba threw a fit when he figured out why I was stumbling around so much. What was I supposed to do?" She shrugged. "He was so insistent...I caved."

"I see."

"She's not riding you, Akamaru! And that's the final word!" Kiba growled at his partner when they finally appeared. "Mornin' everyone."

"Who's Sakura riding?" Hana's amused voice cut through the air. "And why is it any business of yours, Kiba?" Shino glanced over his shoulder, taking note of the woman and her three familiars as they materialized out of the low lying fog.

" Uh...that's not what I meant!" Kiba stuttered, a light blush taking over his cheeks. "She can ride us anytime she wants!"

"Can she now?"

Kiba's mouth immediately snapped shut and he groaned. "That's not what I meant."

"That's what you said," Hana countered, one hand on her hip. "What's wrong, little brother? Hoping that Sakura-chan's gonna be riding on y..."

"Shut up, Hana."

"...our partner again soon?" Hana asked. She smiled at Sakura and Shino, nodding in greeting. "I think this is all of us. Ya'll ready?"

"I believe so. We can hash out details while we move," Sakura said, trying to tamp down a smirk while Kiba continued to mutter.

"Let's get a move on. Daylight's wasting," Hana said, adjusting the strap on her shoulder.

"Daylight ain't even here yet, dumbass," Kiba grumbled, aggravation lacing his voice.

"You keep on with that smart mouth and you won't be here to _see _daylight, brat," Hana retorted, eyes narrowed at him. Kiba hissed, but Hana just snapped her fingers and pointed towards the path leading out of the village. "Move it!"

Kiba grabbed Sakura's wrist in one hand and Akamaru's scruff with the other. "Let's go, Sakura. Leave the damn lovebirds alone before they both drive me crazy."

"You won't have far to go, runt," Hana called out loudly.

"Lovebirds?" Sakura asked, looking back over her shoulder at Hana and Shino, her expression completely puzzled. What are you..."

"You are evil," Shino said by way of greeting as he stepped up beside Hana.

"I'm his sister. I'm allowed to be evil to him," she answered promptly, grinning as Kiba continued to drag a confused and protesting Sakura ahead of them. "Trust me, after what he's done to me in the past two days, he utterly deserves it...the bastard."

"Is he _teasing _you, Hana?"

"No. He's aggravating me. Though at this point, I'm having trouble distinguishing between the aggravating and the teasing."

"He is being Kiba."

"Precisely," she admitted, cocking her head to one side as they began walking. "How much farther do you think he's going to pull her before she puts her foot down and knocks the hell outta him for dragging her around like a rag doll?"

"Not much..."

_**!Wham!**_

_'Owww! Sakura, seriously! Not so hard!'_

"...further."

"Good call."

* * *

Getting to the capital city took less time than normal due to the nature of the mission. Any shinobi knew that the longer a kidnapping trail lay cold, the harder it was to track. And a few hours after listening to Kiba and Hana snipe and banter with each other, the group settled down into a good, hard run that had them at the cities gates before eight hours later.

As Kiba was not one to do well in the polite company of the country's upper echelons, and Hana had only a slightly better tolerance for the leaders of their country, Shino figured it would make more sense to have them head into the nearby village to sniff out clues and ask about the disappearances as opposed to making them accompany he and Sakura to speak with the daimyo and his household. The two siblings and their familiars split up, each one headed for a different end of the surrounding village. Sakura and Shino climbed the steps of the castle and were escorted to see the daimyo, passing by courtiers, servants and everyday people awaiting an audience with the daimyo. Shino caught sight of a small woman in the corner, drying her eyes with a handkerchief. The man that was beside her murmured something and shook his head, meeting Shino's quizzical gaze as they entered into the audience hall where the daimyo was enthroned.

Two hours later, after listening to the leader of Fire Country's insistent pleas to find his beloved nieces, as well as the testimonies of the distraught parents, and getting no new information out of the guards and retainers, the two Konoha shinobi were led out of the castle and back through the main gate.

As they passed by, a middle-aged, dark haired man approached them with a hesitant look on his face. Shino instantly recognized him as the man who had been standing with the crying woman from earlier.

"Shinobi-san, forgive my intrusion, but may I speak to you?" he asked politely, bowing low before Shino and Sakura.

"Of course, sir," Sakura answered. "What can we do for you?"

"Have you been called in to find the children that have gone missing?"

"We have."

"I…my name is Kobayashi Yoshi, and this is my wife, Tayumi," he said, nodding to the unhappy woman at his side. "Our children were taken from their beds last night."

The announcement made Shino's blood run cold and caused Sakura to take a sharp breath in surprise. Whoever was doing the kidnapping was moving fast, much faster than usual. The only silver lining on this proverbial dark cloud was that with a new disappearance, there was a relatively fresh trail for the team to follow.

"Have you reported their disappearance?" Sakura asked kindly.

"That is what we were doing at the daimyo's castle," the woman answered quietly. "The city official we spoke with said that help was being brought in to search for the children. Will you be able to find them, shinobi-san?"

"We are going to try our bests, Kobayashi-san," Sakura answered earnestly. Shino was about to offer some form of reassurance when Kiba and Hana landed in a crouch nearby, their familiars not far behind them.

"Oi! Fearless leader!" Kiba barked, dusting dirt from his clothing. "We found out some..."

"Kiba! Manners!" Hana hissed, elbowing him hard in the side when she spotted the two civilians.

"Uh...sorry," Kiba muttered apologetically.

"Kobayashi-san, these are our teammates, Hana and Kiba of the Inuzuka clan. They specialize in tracking and retrieval missions," Shino said, making the introductions.

"How ya doin'?" Kiba said, nodding slightly. "What can we do for ya?"

"Guys, this is Kobayashi Yoshi and his wife Tayumi. Both of their children were abducted last night," Sakura explained quietly.

"Please, help us, shinobi-san. Anything we have is yours! Just bring my babies back to me!"

"We'll do our best to find them, I promise," Hana said gently, hugging the crying woman.

"Is there anything we can do to help? Anything at all?" Tayumi asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Tadashi and Kaori were...were..."

"Do ya have something with their scents on it? Something we can track? Clothes, toys, blankets, anything like that?" Hana asked.

"Everything we have is at your disposal, Inuzuka-san."

"Our home is nearby," Tayumi sniffed sadly. "You can get what you need from there, yes?"

"Yes."

"Please, come with us," Yoshi said, motioning for the gathered shinobi to follow. "We live not far from here."

The Konoha shinobi were silent as they followed the man and his wife towards a modest home about a half mile away from the outskirts of the daimyo's residence. All around them, the daily comings and goings of a large city continued. Merchants called out loudly, harking their goods to the passing shoppers while women moved quickly from stall to stall, picking up the ingredients for the evening meal. The group received a fair share of quizzical looks as they followed the Kobayashi's to their home, but Shino paid little mind to the civilians. Fifteen minutes after leaving the palace, Yoshif opened up a gate leading towards a modest home. Kiba glanced around at the surroundings, his nose crinkling slightly.

"I'm gonna have a look around outside. See if I can find where they got in and out," Kiba said, heading towards the back of the property. The parents just nodded in silent ascent, depositing their shoes at the doorway before leading them into the house. They followed Yoshi and Tayumi down a small hallway, stopping short at a pair of sliding doors.

"They shared a room," Tayumi said miserably. "Our home is not very large, so they slept next to each other. Kaori couldn't fall asleep unless Tadashi was near her. Tadashi complained, of course, like all little boys do. But he always made sure she was there...every night...he is so little...my baby..." The young mother broke down crying then. Sakura put an arm around her and murmured soothing words until Tayumi got herself together and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief.

Yoshi pulled the shoji doors open and stepped aside, motioning for them to enter. The room looed like any other child's room Shino had ever seen. Two messy bedrolls were in the middle of the room, covers thrown off and pillows askew. There were a pair of trunks against the farthest wall, stuffed to the brim with toy ships and small dolls. The other side of the wall housed a high window and a pair of desks that were piled high with bound books and unfurled scrolls. A large bookcase seperated the two desks, various volumes of tall tales and histories lining the shelves. The tatami were worn, but in otherwise good shape. Various ill-drawn pictures adorned the walls, obvious attempts at the pair of missing children to recreate whatever it was they had been looking at.

All in all, it looked like a room that had, up until a number of hours ago, housed a pair of children. Shino descretely called a few of his kikai forward, asking them quietly to search the room for any traces of unfamiliar chakras, just incase the kidnappers had been hired ninjas from another country. He continued to look around as Hana began her own search. She walked along the farthest wall, lightly touching the spines of the books on the bookshelves, glancing at the opened scrolls piled haphazardly on the small desks before walking over to the beds. She picked up the darker colored blanket and sniffed it lightly. Shino watched, trepidation filling his gut, when he saw her concerned expression harden into one of pure, unadulterated rage for a few seconds before she could control it. He knew she had been worried before, but now she looked down right mutinous. Something in this room had set her off, badly. And he needed to know what it was, and what they their inquiries in town had found.

Shino recalled his familiars, not surprised to find that there were no errant chakras to be found in the room. He immediately sent them to search the rest of the house, hoping maybe luck would be with them and something would turn up. Sakura continued to talk quietly with the hovering parents, asking questions that were pertinent to the search. Shino silently thanked her discretion. The fewer people present in the room while Hana and the Tripletts searched the better; it was fewer competing scents for them to have to sort through.

A few moments later, Shino heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He turned to see Kiba and Akamaru slip past Sakura and the distraught parents and into the room. Hana looked up at her brother and nodded towards the other bed. Kiba immediately went to the other bedroll and grabbed the worn, red blanket, taking a good whiff before handing it down to Akamaru.

"Same as the ones outside," he said gruffly. Akamaru gave an affirmative bark and started sniffing around the room, nose down to the ground and tail up in the air. The Inuzuka siblings began to converse quietly and Shino caught Sakura's attention. One inconspicuous signal later, and Sakura was redirecting the hovering parents.

"Kobayashi-san, could you show me the rest of your home?" she asked politely. "We need to inspect everywhere to better approximate how the kidnappers managed to get in and out of your home without waking anyone."

"Of course, please, follow us," he said. "Is there anything in particular you are looking for?"

"Windows are always a good place to start, and any doors leading outside as well. And do you have some current photos of the children? It will help us ident….." Sakura's voice trailed off as she led the parents away from the bedroom.

Shino immediately turned to his remaining teammates. "What else did you find out?"

Kiba leaned up against a wall and crossed his arms over his chest, an involuntary sign that the news he had was not good. "Rumor has it on the street that kids are turning up missing left and right," he said. "Mostly young homeless kids, street urchins. A couple of restaurant owners close by noticed they didn't have to run the kids off after throwing the scraps into the dumpsters. Rest of the city in up in arms. We didn't see one kid outside earlier."

"There was a pair of guys about two weeks ago buying the contracts of four young women from a local brothel. All four girls were in their early teens," Hana added curtly, burying her nose in the pillow near Tadashi's bedroll before handing it over to the Tripletts to sniff. The dogs whined and growled, but Hana soothed them with absent pets.

"That does not fit the pattern. All the others were younger children," Shino pointed out, watching as the three grey dogs began to mill around the room, searching for something.

"That's what I heard," Hana mumbled. One of the dogs, Kaimaru, the biggest of Hana's tripletts, raised up on two legs and placed his paws on one of the desks, his head pointed towards the high window. He whined piteously and Hana headed over, her voice low and coaxing.

"This ain't good. If they are changing targets, we won't have any idea who we should be focusing on, or even where to begin looking," Kiba said, reaching down to pull back a sheet on the little girl's bed. "And there's blood on these sheets." Shino glanced over and saw a small red splotch on the white covers. "And alcohol in the air. Whatever bastard took those kids hurt one of them."

"Badly?"

"Bad enough," Hana answered coldly, rejoining them.

"What else?"

"Seawater and...fish," Hana answered, looking down at Nezumaru for confirmation. The gray dog yipped in response, then sat at his partnerf's feet, whining. "Whoever was in there had been near seawater and fish."

"The closest port is Senpakushi. And that's fifty miles east of here," Shino pointed out logically. "Will a scent last that long on a traveler?"

"Not unless he was carrying a dead fish in his pocket."

"Fishmonger in the market, maybe," Hana suggested. "The scent is too strong."

"I've got a piece of...something," Kiba said, picking up a small piece of what looked like rope. He handed it to Shino with a shrug.

"This is hemp," Shino said, fingering the course material. "You do not usually find this in a child's room."

"But you do find it on a ship," Hana answered calmly. "Sailors use it for sailcloth, amongst other things."

"Awful expensive material for sail cloth, don't ya think?" Kiba asked. "Rigging maybe?"

"I don't know," Hana answered, rolling the material between her fingers.

"Are we working on the assumption these children were taken by sailors?" Kiba questioned, shooting Shino a questioning glance. "Sailors got no business this far away from the coast."

"Seawater, fish, alcohol, hemp cloth...sure sounds like a sailor."

"Not yet," Shino answered, pocketing the course cloth. "There were too many sets of footprints outside, especially considering this house is not in a typical residential district." He turned to Hana and caught her eyes. "How many did you count as we came in?"

"Five."

"Kiba?"

"Six," he answered succinctly. "There was another set leading from the window on the other side of the house. Began near the tree line, ended halfway down the road where wagon tracks began. I think that's where they came from. Scents begin on the other side of the woodline and headed here. We didn't find another trail, so I'm guessin' they left the same way they came."

Hana looked up at Shino and shook her head, sighing. "This is gonna be a long day."

"And night," Kiba muttered, scratching Akamaru's head.

Shino gripped the piece of hemp in his pocket and wondered if their newest victims had already run out of precious time.

* * *

By the time night was getting ready to set in, the Konoha shinobi had regrouped on the outskirts of the city and were comparing notes on what they had found. Sakura and Shino had continued to comb the city for information about the missing children while Hana and Kiba had tracked the sibling's waning scents to outside the city walls. When the scents had separated, so had Hana and Kiba. Now, they were sitting outside the city, comparing notes on what they had been able to find out.

"Their scent trail forks about eight miles outside the city walls. Kaori was taken north. Her trail ended about six miles after the split. Since she was the one who was bleeding, I assume someone managed to patch her up by then." Kiba said, tracing his finger along an imaginary line on the map laid out before them. "No smell of seawater or fish near her."

"Tadashi was headed due east," Hana added. "His scent trail lasted a little longer, about eight miles after they were divided. Plenty of alcohol and rotting fish on that one."

"They traveled sixteen miles in a little over twelve hours," Shino mused. "They are in a hurry."

"Closest town north of here is Otafuku," Sakura said absently. "Kaori is fourteen. Whoever kidnapped her could try to sell her to one of the brothels in that town. I've been there a few times, and the gods know there are enough people willing to take on a healthy young woman to work in a pleasure house."

"And the boy?"

"Senpakushi is due east of here. At least a good day and a half, two day run," Shino said.

"One of the gate guards I spoke with earlier said that there were two trading caravans scheduled to leave this week for Senpakushi. One left this morning. The other one left two days ago," Sakura mused. "If the children were being smuggled out, surely someone would have seen them."

"Not if they were hidden in the wagons," Hana countered. "And the bartender I talked to said that there had been a few problems lately with some guys who weren't from around here. Said they kept talking about how their bossman was going to pay real well for what they were bringing back."

"Helpless children who are too scared or young to fight back can be a hot commodity for people willing to fork out the cash," Kiba grunted. "Wouldn't be the first time this has happened."

"And if Kaori was as protective of her little brother as her mother led us to believe, it would have been too easy to make her compliant," Shino mused.

"Sure. Grab the smaller, slower kid and threaten to gut him unless she came quietly," Kiba shrugged. "Simple enough."

"So do we split up?" Sakura asked, looking up at Shino. "We can cover more ground that way."

"No," Shino said decisively. "We send a message back to the village. Otafuku is only twenty miles away from Konoha. We will send a description of Kaori to the Hokage first thing in the morning and request her to dispatch another team to search." He tapped the map's far right side. "We are heading to Senpakushi."

"Seems to me this is looking more and more like human trafficking. What do ya think, Hana?" Kiba asked.

"Sure smells like it," she grunted. "Shino?"

"I am not sure."

"Are we heading out tonight?" Sakura asked, absently scritching Nezumaru's ear.

"We make camp for now. We will get started again in a few hours," Shino answered, glancing towards the west as the sun finally slipped behind the tree line. "The caravans can not travel at night; it's too dangerous. They will have to bed down until dawn. We can make up our time if we leave before daylight breaks in the morning.

"Gotcha," Kiba said, tossing his pack on the ground. Hana and Sakura nodded in assent and quickly began the process of setting up camp for the evening. They determined that Hana would take first watch, followed by Shino, then Sakura and finally Kiba. An hour later, after the camp had been set up and they had eaten a quick dinner of jerky and ration bars, Shino climbed into his sleeping bag and turned to look up at the waning light in the sky. He heard the crackle and groan of a nearby limb as Hana took position in a nearby tree. The others had already bedded down for a few hours of rest. He sent a few of his kikai to keep check along a perimeter around the camp, figuring a little more protection could not hurt.

He mulled over the mission while he lay watching the stars begin to twinkle in the darkening evening sky. He had already decided that the kidnappings were all probably related to each other. What he could not figure out was why the kidnappers were taking children that were so young, and why so quickly? Sure, he could understand why Kaori had been kidnapped. She was a teenager, and plenty old enough to be forced into working at a brothel. But her little brother was only seven years old. With the exception of forced child labor, what would anyone want with a seven year old boy? Or any child under ten years of age for that matter? None of the parents had received ransom notes demanding money, so what was the game these people were playing?

He was still turning over the smaller details of their findings two hours later when he rose up and headed towards Hana's lookout spot. He made no attempt to be hide his approach, mostly so she would not be tempted to attack. He found her sitting in the crook of a branch, whittling away at a small piece of wood with a pocketknife. He jumped up to the limb and sat down next to her.

"Hey," she said quietly. "Did you get any rest?"

"A little," he fibbed. "Your boys snore worse than Kiba."

"We worked hard today," Hana murmured. "And they still hadn't had time to recoup after that mission we just got back from. They are tired."

"You didn't get much time to rest either."

"Soldier pills," Hana admitted. "I'm about to crash. That's why I offered for first watch. Another half-hour and I'll be out like a light." She swung her legs down to dangle beneath her, then pocketed the small knife. "What do you think is going on with these disappearances, Shino?"

"I am not sure, exactly. Though I am beginning to believe Kiba was correct when he said it looks like human trafficking," Shino admitted freely. Hana nodded, but said nothing. Shino glanced over at her and frowned. Something else was bugging him, too. Something that she could fix. "What did you smell when we got to Kobayashi-san's house earlier today? Something set you off. What was it?"

"It's just a gut feeling. Nothing concrete."

"You were the one that told me once '_an Inuzuka's nose always knows_'," he pointed out calmly. "What was it? And why didn't Kiba notice?"

"Remembered that one, did you?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"I forget very little you say," he admitted. "What are you not telling me, Hana?

"It wasn't anything that Kiba didn't smell." She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes for a few moments, her brows furrowed like she was trying to block out an image only she could see. "I could smell their tears….the fear…the anger. Shino, those two children were terrified."

He only nodded in oblique understanding. He had seen Kiba react in a somewhat similar fashion on missions before, especially when they knew that the victim was not likely to be found alive. It was a skill that all ninja developed overtime, the ability to reconcile the fact that their victims were probably all ready dead. It was not easy, but it was required.

Shino reached out and took Hana's hand in his, squeezing it gently until he got her attention. She looked over at him, big brown eyes full of worry and anger and questions that he could not answer.

"When we get to Senpakushi tomorrow, I want you to head down to the docks. Talk with the captains, the crews, anyone you can. Find out what they have seen or heard," he said quietly, running his thumb over her fingers in a soothing gesture. "I will take Sakura-chan with me to search the residential areas."

"And Kiba?"

"Senpakushi is a port city. Sailors like to drink and talk. Kiba is going to scout out the local bars. Surely someone dragging young children around a dock would be highly noticeable."

"You're giving him permission to get sloshed on a mission?" Hana asked incredulously.

"No," Shino said with a small grin. "I am giving him permission to _act_ sloshed in order to gain potentially helpful information on our targets. In my experience, people tend to speak without thinking after they have imbibed vast amounts of alcohol."

He did not have to look at Hana to know that she immediately blushed. Hell, he could feel the sudden heat radiate off her arm. He looked over at her and waited, wondering what she was planning on saying this time. She had not been acting quite right since they had left Konoha, but he chalked that up to the mission. An assignment was not the time to hash out personal feelings with a teammate, and he knew Hana knew that better than anyone. Still, it would be nice to hear what she had to say about her drunken escapades, if she remembered any of it.

Kiba had told him to let her wallow in misery before letting her off the hook. Well, he was not going to let her wallow too much. But he did think it would be cute to see her get flustered about what she had done.

"Yeah...about that…I kinda wanted to talk to you about the other night," she said quietly, head bowed and eyes averted. "I wasn't exactly in any state to say thanks for dragging me to Kiba's. I'm really sorry about that mess. Uh, things got a bit outta hand. And I really do appreciate your help. Thank you."

"That's not what you told me at the time," Shino answered, watching her squirm under his gaze. She ran her other hand through her hair and blew out a breath of air, her legs swing in nervousness.

"I'm not gonna argue with you on that because, honestly, I don't remember anything I said." She shifted uneasily and finally glanced up at him, frowning. "Exactly how much damage did I do?"

"To me or the innocent bystanders?"

"Innocent bystanders?" She blinked in sudden, abject horror. "I _attacked_ someone?"

"Garbage cans," Shino said, trying to tamp down a small grin. Kiba was right. She really did look like she wanted to disappear into thin air. He found it endearingly cute, seeing her all flustered. He wondered exactly how flustered he could make her.

"I attacked the garbage cans?"

"You puked in them," he clarified dryly. "Repeatedly."

"Oh, okay." The relief was so evident on her face that Shino had to hide his face in his collar to keep her from seeing his smile. "I'm so sorry, Shino."

"It is fine. No harm done in the end."

"No, it isn't fine. But I really do appreciate your help," she said earnestly. "I probably woulda just stayed there all damned night until I sobered up."

"You are welcome," he said, bumping his shoulder against hers affectionately. "Just do not let it happen again."

"Can't promise ya that," she said with a naughty smile. "But I do promise to make sure Kiba can drag me home next time."

"I am not so sure that is any better."

"Trust me. It is," she laughed, squeezing his hand lightly. "You know, I was just thinking, if you want drunk sailors to spill information, I think sending me would be a better idea."

"Absolutely not," he deadpanned. Hana huffed and cocked her head to one side, pasting on an expression that was anything but innocent. She twined her fingers into his own and tried to act persusasive.  
"Why not?" she countered. "Past experiences prove that alcohol and a pretty woman showing a little leg gets men to talking quicker than anything else."

"Kiba can handle the drunks. I need you down at the docks. The Triplets and Akamaru are going to be helping you."

"The Triplets will listen to Kiba just as well as Akamaru will listen to me," she argued, the unholy light in her eyes shining in the darkness. Shino quickly picked up on her teasing game and pulled her towards him, wrapping an arm around her waist. She instantly laid her head on his shoulder and relaxed into his side.

"No," he growled.

"Oh, fine," she grumbled playfully. "Can't blame a girl for trying, though."

"Trying to what? Make me insane?"

"I haven't even _started_ trying to do that yet."

"Gods forbid if you ever do."

"If I do, you'll be the first to know, I promise," she answered saucily, giving him a quick kiss before slipping off the limb.

"Why is that not as reassuring as I would like it to be?" he grinned slightly as she walked out of sight. His only answer was the _'skree'_ of his kikai as they buzzed around his head in lazy circles.

* * *

_fMeanwhile...A few hourse earlier, back in Konoha..._

"What is the meaning of this?" Hotaru growled, one hand on her hip as the other fanned the air in front of her face. "First the gardens are practically destroyed. Now this?" The woman whirled around and pinned her placid husband with a suspicious gaze. "What is she thinking?"

"I would not know," Shibi answered honestly, his attention focused on the scroll on the table in front of him. "Though I assume this is her reaction to the news of Shino's meeting with the Elders yesterday."

"How does she know about that?" Hotaru asked. "_I_ barely know what was said. It hasn't had time to perculate through the village grapevine yet."

"I have no idea."

"Well, what are you going to do about this?" she asked. "The courtyard is a mess and stinks worse than a latrine! What are they feeding those dogs?"

"If I know Tsume, that that was her intention."

"Probably so. But why couldn't she tell them to take a crap on the other side of the living quarters...you know...where the council members actually _live_?" Hotaru huffed. "We're on her side, whether she knows it or not."

"I am sure she does, dear."

"What are you going to do about this?"

"Do you mean the dogs or Shino's meeting?" Shibi asked, finally glancing up at his slightly irate wife.

"Don't play dumb with me, Shibi Aburame," the woman said, leveling him with a scorching glare. "You know good and well what I meant."

"Me? Play dumb? Never."

"Of course not," Hotaru muttered, heading towards the front of their home. Shibi, his curiosity piqued, followed her. She was slipping on a light scarf when he caught up with her at the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"To have a talk with Tsume. I don't know about you, but the smell of dog shit all around the courtyard is not something I want to deal with every day," Hotaru said succintly. Her expression turned thoughtful for a second as she looked at her husband. "Do you think we can ask her to ask the dogs to limit their retaliatory escapades to the doorsteps of the guilty parties."

Shibi huffed slightly and shook his head. He could see the little cogs in his wife's head beginning to turn, and that never boded well for him. "I am going, woman. Sit down."

"But I can.…"

"Sit. I remember the last time you two got together to _discuss _something. I wound up trying to convince the Sandaime that you did not need to be arrested for public indecency."

"That wasn't me; that was Tsume. She was the one flashing the gate sentries."

"You did not stop her."

"I thought it was funny," Hotaru shrugged, her face a mask of innocence. "And Mazaki-kun got a kick out of it, so there was no harm done."

"He was the one that reported you two running amuck."

"He's also the one who asked Tsume out on a date two days later," Hotaru smirked. "So we did something right. Tsume told me that was the best night she'd had in a long, long time."

"I do not want to hear the sordid details about Tsume's love life." He had heard enough about her dating escapades when they were teenagers. He really did not want to know what she was doing now that she was over the legal age of consent.

"Why not? Apparently Mazaki-kun's really creative when it comes to..."

"Enough already," Shibi groaned, lightly slapping her behind. "Get back inside and let me see what I can do with this mess before it gets any worse."

"Thank you," Hotaru answered, rising up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. Shibi just shook his head and headed towards the other side of the village. Figures he would be the one to act like a proper adult and stop Tsume's childish retaliation before it escalated into an intervillage war. Sometimes he wondered if his old teammate would ever grow up. For all her feral appearance, Shibi did not know of one other person who could act more childish when they put their mind to it.

When he entered through the tall gates that encircled the Inuzuka compound, he immediately found Tsume's brother in the front yard, tussling with a large green-eyed, black furred dog. The co-leader of the Inuzuka clan was a burly man with broad shoulders and the same physical traits that many of his clan shared. His spiky, chocolate hair was pulled back into a short ponytail, and his dark eyes were dancing at the sight of Shibi in the compound walls.

Shibi realized that if Shippou was practically jumping out of his skin in supressed mirth, then it was highly probable that Tsume was in planning mode and had recruited Shippou to help spread the mayhem only she was capable of causing.

"Aburame-san. Figured we'd be seeing you this morning," the big man said, grinning. "How ya doin'?"

"I could be better," Shibi answered cautiously. "Is Tsume-san home?"

"She's 'round back with Kuromaru and some of the pups," Shippou answered easily, scratching behind his familiar's left ear. "Something wrong, Aburame-san?"

"As if you do not already know," Shibi muttered grimly.

"Hey! This time, I wasn't in on anything she's done. I'm as innocent as the day I was whelped!" Shippou laughed loudly, throwing his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Then I expect to see you behind bars in the very near future," Shibi retorted tiredly. "You and your sister both."

"Nah, they learned a long time ago not to put both of us in the same jail cell," Shippou said thoughtfully. "They made a point of keeping us separated after we tore the door off the jail cell that one time."

"...only an Inuzuka..."

Shippou just smirked and turned his attention back to his familiar as Shibi turned the corner of the largest building and spied his old teammate barking orders to half a dozen kids and the puppies tumbling and running around the yard while her own familiar was lying in the shade of a tree, tongue lolling out his mouth. It was a familiar enough sight, kids and puppies piled on top of each other in one of the yards. Shibi remembered seeing Tsume fight her way to the top of one of those dog-piles on many occassions when they were younger, teeth gnashing and claws sprung as she attempted to assert her dominance over her peers.

Most of the time Shippou just sat on her in retaliation. Granted, he quit using her for a chair after Tsume bit him on the ass one morning when he wouldn't get off her quickly enough.

"Tsume, good evening," Shibi said, walking to her side as she watched the kids play. He nodded over to Kuromaru, who was sitting in the shade, regarding the surrounding chaos with a lazy gaze.

"Heya, Shibi," Tsume answered, "What brings ya here at this time of day?"

"My wife," he said bluntly, glancing over his dark glasses at the Inuzuka woman. He caught the slight grin that threatened to escape before Tsume controlled herself.

"What's wrong with Hotaru?"

"She stepped out of our home this evening and into a rather large pile of fecal material."

"That's a shitty way to end the day," Tsume said with a grin. Shibi groaned and took a deep breath.

"So I was loudly told...repeatedly," Shibi answered, pinning her with a knowing glare. Tsume turned her laugh into a discreet cough. "You would not happen to know anything about that, would you, Tsume?"

"She always did have a rather blunt way of getting her point across," Tsume said, leaning easily back against the wall. "And I don't know nothing. You, Kuromaru?"

"I've been with the pups all day," the dog answered lazily from his place under a nearby tree. "Don't know nothing."

"That figures," Shibi grunted, finding it odd, even after all these years, that the large dog could speak. Tsume just smiled and cocked her head to the side, her inquisitiveness coming out.

"So end my curiosity, Buggy, rumor has it that those old bastards you call a Council have given Shino-chan an ultimatum."

"Do I want to know how you found out about that?"

"Trade secret. If I told ya, I'd have to kill ya."

"What have you done, Tsume?" Shibi asked pointedly. "Hotaru's gardens were destroyed last night, and there were dog prints all over the dirt. Then we come back from dinner and find that our front yard has been turned into a latrine."

"What?" the woman asked, sending a glare over at Kuromaru. The dog just tucked his tail and whimpered lightly. "You forget how to aim, pup?" Kuromaru didn't even deign to answer her. Instead, he rolled onto his back and promptly pretended to sleep.

Shibi just looked at her, his patience wearing thin. "Why did you do it?"

"I ain't done nothing, yet. But now that you mention it, I plan on changing that very soon. Wanna help?" she asked, the unholy light of a trouble maker shining in her dark eyes. "This could actually be fun."

"We are not doing this, Tsume. This is not going to escalate."

"Why not?" she demanded. "Do I need to justify my reasoning for you, ol' respected, stick in the mud Aburame-san?"

"It would be appreciated, considering I have no idea how pranking each other helps either of us."

"Your crotchey old cogers told Shino-kun that my daugher was not wife material. But they already have a suspicion that he's seein' her on the side. At least the big bald fella does. By instigating a prank war, you make it look like their budding relationship has gone sour."

Shibi blinked a few times as her logic sank in.

She had a valid point.

"Exactly how long have you been thinking about this?" Shibi asked, then pinned her with a piercing glare. "And how do you know this much about a Council meeting that happened on the _other _side of the village?"

"Since Shino hit puberty," she admitted. "As for how I know, I already told you. That's a trade secret."

"My son is twenty-five years old. Puberty started for him ten years ago."

"He's given me plenty of time to think of something to distract those bug-infested bastards," she grinned.

"You are entirely too happy about this," Shibi said dourly.

"Really, Buggy, gotta keep'em on their toes," Tsume argued, leading him towards the front of the compound. "It's not as if you haven't been waiting for a reason to aggravate the hell outta them since you and Hotaru got married."

"Would you please desist with that despicable nickname?" he asked, "The fact that I have no reservations about annoying them is beside the point, anyway."

"I smell a double standard."

"Only from where you are standing," he deadpanned. Tsume let out a bark of laughter and slapped him heartily on the back.

"So, Buggy, my friend, shall we see how much trouble we can stir up before we get called before Tsunade?

"Do I really have a choice?"

"No. Not really."

"That is what I was worried about."

"Look on the bright side. At least you won't wind up naked this time."

"Thank the gods for small favors," he muttered dryly, shoving his hands into his pockets. "What have you got in mind, exactly? I need to be properly prepared to deal with the havoc you intend to create." At least if he knew there was no way to stop her from causing problems, then he could plan accordingly and try to contain the fallout before things got too far out of hand.

"Aww, come on, Buggy! I'm not that bad!"

"And it does not make me feel any better knowing my dear wife has already compiled her lists of requests and complaints."

"Hotaru's starting in on me already?" Tsume asked in disbelief. "I haven't even _really_ done anything yet!"

"It could be because she stepped out the door and into a pile of fecal material earlier. Or it could be because a pack of wild creatures decided to dig up the majority of her garden sometime before dawn this morning."

"Guess I shoulda told the pups to stay away from your house, huh?" she asked sheepishly, running her hand through her wild hair.

"It would be appreciated," Shibi said morosely.

"Duly noted," she answered, turning back towards the front of the compound and yelling, "Hey, Shippou! Midori!"

"What?" Shippou's disembodied voice called back.

"Go haul Hotaru's ass over here! We got plannin' to do!"

Shibi groaned when Shippou's head popped around the corner of the building, his dark furred familiar's big head underneath his own. "Who are you terrorizing now, sis?"

"He does not do the innocent act very well, does he?" Shibi commented idlly.

"None of us do, you know that," Tsume admitted quietly before yelling at her little brother. "Get a move on, runt! Daylight's wastin'!"

"I'm goin', I'm goin'. Hold your horses, woman!" Shippou yelled back, disappearing out of sight.

Shibi stuck his hands further into his pockets and regarded a grinning Tsume warily. So much for putting a stop to her. "Are we seriously going to do this?" he asked. "A prank war, Tsume? You want to organize a prank war?"

"Why not? It's been too quiet for ages. 'Sides, it'll take the heat off our pups for a little while."

"Would it not just be easier for them to figure this out on their own? Without us interfering?" he queried. "I am sure they will not appreciate any trouble we cause on their behalf."

Tsume looked at him and frowned. "Where the hell's the fun in that?"

"You know I had every intention of coming over here to _stop _something like this from happening."

"Didn't work very well, did it?"

"Please do not remind me," he muttered. Tsume just slapped him on the back and laughed. She was having entirely too much fun at his expense.

A few minutes later, his kikai alerted him to the incoming presence of his wife. She turned the corner and practically ran into them. "Shippou said we were about to start an intravillage clan war," she said calmly. "With who?"

"That would be us, Hotaru-san," Shippou said with a grin. "Feel up to it?"

"Does a frog bump its ass when it jumps?"

"I'm surrounded by troublemakers," Shibi muttered, shaking his head dejectedly.

"Don't start complainin' about it now. You were on a team with the biggest troublemaker in the village for years," Shippou pointed out. "You should have known they weren't going to just sit by and let something like this happen when news of Hana and Shino broke out."

"Look at it this way, dear," Hotaru said comfortingly, linking her arm with his as they headed into the Inuzuka compound. "As head of the family, it's not like they can fire you. And just think how happy this will make our son."

"How reassuring."

"Isn't it?"

"We are doomed," Shibi groaned.

"Only if we're caught, Buggy," Tsume answered happily, leading them into the compound. "Only if we're caught.

* * *

_**A/N **__- Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Let's see exactly what kinda trouble the older generation can stir up, shall we? *evil laugh* Anyhow, I hope I haven't lost too many people who had been following this story. My writer's block is slowly starting to lift, so my updates should be a tad more frequent than once every six months! ;)_

_And of course, I encourage each of you to leave your thoughts as to what is going on. I love hearing from each and everyone of you. _

_Until next time,_

_**A.A.**_

_P.S. And don't be too aggravated. The Shino/Hana interaction is about to hit the roof in the next chapter! _

_Posted: 7/25/2011 00:35_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer** - Naruto and his buddies don't belong to me. So go find someone else to sue._

_**A/N** - Here is the latest chapter of this unfurling saga. Hope everyone enjoys it! Oh, and a special thank you to **SongStream **for catching my glaring typo in the previous chapter. Those aggravating inter/intra prefixes are a pain in my rear end. ;)_

_I attempted to get this chapter out in time for Thanksgiving. Unfortunately, that did not happen. So I am sending it out to all of my readers now for your reading pleasure._

_I hope you enjoy it!_

_And most importantly, Happy Holidays to you and yours. I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas, a joyous Hanukkah, and a safe New Year!_

* * *

**Waiting on Fate  
Chapter 12  
Making Headway**

* * *

The mission had been a partial success, and that was the only bright spot in their otherwise dismal return to Konoha less than a week later.

Yoshi-san's daughter, Kaori, had been tracked to a pleasure house in Otafuka called the _Silken Lotus_. She had been removed from the establishment and returned to her parent's custody immediately. And they had found the daimyo's eldest niece Fujii Naomi, as well as the little Sato boy, hidden in a filthy, rat infested warehouse along the wharf.

But the other five children were still unaccounted for.

To make matters worse, they had been called back to Konoha before they could follow a pair of strong leads that Shino was sure would have led them to the daimyo's other niece. None of them had wanted to leave the mission, but halfway through their third day of scouring the port city, and investigating every possible lead they had received, a messenger hawk had arrived with instructions for them to return to Konoha immediately. No reasons had been given, and the entire team had balked at the new orders.

In the end, though, they had done as directed and headed back to Konoha, hoping that they would receive some more information as to why they were suddenly needed back before their mission parameters had been completed. Unfortunately, the Hokage had said nothing about why they had been called back when they had met with her minutes after arriving back this morning.

That was the worst part for Shino, knowing that they had been _this close_ to finding the other children, only to have to give up.

Something was not right, and he had known it immediately, as had the rest of his team. Problem was, no one was saying a damn thing. Even when Shino had pressed the Hokage for an answer, she had remained steadfastly silent, saying that they had received new information about the whereabouts of the other children and had to gather more Intel before sending another team out.

Shino had almost called her on such a blatant lie, but had remained silent and accepting.

After all, unless you were Jiraiya-sama, you did not gainsay the Hokage when she issued a direct order.

So, he and his teammates had given their mission reports to the chuunin stationed at the check-in desk and headed home. Kiba had volunteered to walk Sakura home, and the two had disappeared into the bustle of another early morning in the village. Shino had waited for Hana, falling easily into step beside her as they exited the Hokage's tower. They had talked a little as they walked through the stirring village, Hana's hand tucked lightly into his arm while the Triplets walked in front of them.

"I do not like it," he muttered sourly, "Something is off."

"She probably knows something we don't. Not like it would be the first time something like this has happened," Hana reasoned quietly. "Hey, what's going on with all the weird looks we're...?"

"Shino! You're back already?"

"Mother?" he asked, watching as she crossed the street and headed towards them. Shino quickly noticed the long, dark jacket she was wearing to protect herself from the cool morning air. "What are you doing out so early?"

Her hands were covered in black gloves and she was holding a thick set of files under her arm. He stiffened slightly, recognizing the clothing as the uniform of the Torture and Interrogation squad. Had she been called back in for duty? Had something happened that they needed her expertise once again? It wasn't unheard of, her being called in during the questioning of a suspect. It had happened before, mostly prior to the formation of the Joint Shinobi Army during the war, but it had been years since the last time.

"Work," she shrugged. "You're back already? It has been barely a week."

"We were recalled back prematurely."

"Oh. Any luck with the mission?"

"Partially," he admitted, watching as a few of his familiars flew up to mingle with the small cloud of kikai following his mother. "Apparently there has been some new intel brought forth that has changed the tide of the investigation. Do you know anything about it?"

"The kidnapping case, no. I haven't heard anything," she said easily. "It is still ongoing, I presume?"

"As far as we know, yes."

"That's good. Sometimes new information can shine a light in the dark….give you another place to start searching for answers."

"All knowledge is worth having," Hana said, nodding.

"Precisely, my dear," Hotaru said, nodding in assent. "And you are….?"

Shino wanted to scoff. As if his mother did not already know who the woman beside him was. By now, Hotaru Aburame was probably already in possession of Hana's birthday, shinobi registration number and Academy records. Hell, she probably already knew Hana's blood type by now.

Shaking off an uneasy feeling, he made the formal introductions he had been hoping to put off for a little longer. "Mother, this is Hana Inuzuka," he said. "Hana, this is my mother, Hotaru Aburame."

"You are Tsume's daughter, correct?"

"That would be me, yes ma'am," she answered, bowing slightly to the older woman.

"Well, it is nice to finally meet you. I've heard wonderful things about you from Shino and Shibi both."

"It is nice to finally meet you as well, Aburame-san," Hana said with a genuine smile. "My mother has spoken highly of you on a number of occasions."

"Has she, now?" Hotaru smiled and shifted the thick stack of papers and files to her other arm. "You haven't talked to her recently, have you?"

"Not within the last few days, no."

"I'm afraid her opinions may be slightly different since you left," Hotaru chuckled. "Anyway, I assume you are the young woman responsible for monopolizing all of my son's free time as of late?"

"Unless he's got another girl stashed away somewhere that I don't know about, I'm afraid I'm guilty as charged."

"Not likely," Shino muttered, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jacket. There was a reason he had not wanted to introduce Hana to his family yet. So much for that plan. His mother was latching onto her like a hungry tick on a horse.

"Not likely you would have another woman stashed away or that I wouldn't know about it?" Hana asked.

"Take your pick."

"Testy this morning, aren't we?" Hotaru muttered, shaking her head. "You need to get some sleep, son. He's always been a grump when he doesn't get enough sleep."

"Sleep deprivation can do that to a person," Hana agreed sagely.

"I was headed that way as soon as I saw Hana home," Shino muttered crossly. "And why do you have an honor guard following you?"

"Honor...what?" she asked, obviously perplexed. Shino sighed and nodded his head in the direction of the cloud of buzzing kikai that had integrated itself into his own familiars. "Oh, I didn't even realize they were here."

"Why are they following you?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea, honestly," she said with a shrug, turning to Hana with a bright grin. "You really do learn not to pay any attention to all that buzzing, dear. It just becomes a constant source of white noise after a while."

"I understand," Hana grinned. "It's taking some getting used to, but I'm managing well enough, I think."

"Wonderful," Hotaru said happily, a mischievous smile working its way onto her face. "By the way, when were you going to let everyone in on the good news?"

"What good news?" Shino asked warily.

"Rumor circulating through the village is that Shino had had enough of the family's elders pestering him to get a wife, and he ran off to get married to one of the village girls. And since you two are walking together in public..."

"They did what?" Shino sputtered. "Who said anythin...?"

"Really? That's not the rumor _**I**_ started," Hana mused thoughtfully. "Though it is a good one."

"Hana!"

"It's not one I started, either," Hotaru added. "That's why I was asking."

"Mother!"

"Tsume," the two women said in unison, both shaking their heads.

"You think that's why we've been getting such weird looks from everyone since we got back into the village?" Hana questioned him.

"Dear gods…" Shino grunted. "How many of these rumors _are_ the two of you responsible for?"

"Collectively or individually?" his mother asked. "Because I know how many _I_ started, but for the others..."

"You know what...never mind," Shino sighed, resigned to having his reputation being dragged through all the mud and muck that these women could find.

"Calm down, hon," Hana said, bumping his shoulder lightly. "We're just teasing you."

"You might be," Hotaru grinned. "I'm not."

"You are evil," Shino muttered, glaring at his mother. "Pure and utter evil."

She just smiled and patted his arm. "I think I better let you two go. You look like you're about to fall asleep standing here," she said, adjusting the folder of papers in her arms again. "It was nice finally meeting you, Hana. I hope we get to see you again soon."

"It was nice meeting you as well, Aburame-san," she said respectfully, bowing again. "I'm sure I'll be around again, unless Shino kicks me to the curb sometime soon."

"Not likely," he muttered.

"Good," the older woman said, glancing up at the swarm of intermingling kikai and giving a sharp whistle. "Alright you bunch of overzealous babysitters, let's give these kids some space. Move it!"

Shino and Hana just watched as a large portion of the buzzing insects separated themselves from the swarm and began following Hotaru as she walked away. Hana actually giggled and motioned for them to continue on their way. Shino rolled his eyes at his mother's antics and matched his steps to hers; silently calling his own familiars back as well.

"I thought your mother wasn't a kikai user," she said a few minutes later.

"She is not," he answered. "My father's kikai have become intimately familiar with her chakra signature over the years since they were married. They will follow her of their own violation to make sure that she is safe."

"Even in the village? I doubt anything would happen to her here, short of the village being invaded or ransacked." She glanced around and frowned slightly. "Everything seems fine right now, though. No invaders knocking down the walls trying to get in."

"Apparently there has been quite a bit of drama since we left the village," Shino replied dryly, beginning to assimilate the data his father's familiars had passed on to his own. "My father's kikai were adamant that she be looked after since it was likely she would be attacked once out of the Aburame living quarters."

"We were gone barely a week. What could have happened?" Hana asked, linking her arm with his. "And who would dare attack her?"

"Well, apparently, after your family's dogs used our courtyard as a latrine…."

"They did what!"

"…there was an uproar in the Inuzuka compound when a number of dogs, Kuromaru included, were drained of their chakra reserves."

"What?"

"Your mother apparently sent a note to my father with a few suggestions, and a gift, though I do not know what it was."

"Oh, hell...damn it, Ma….."

"And these suggestions were accompanied by the Inuzuka dogs chasing and treeing every cat in and around my family's compound. This led to someone in my family calling in a plague of fleas and grasshoppers to infest the Inuzuka grounds."

"Fleas I can understand, but grasshoppers?"

"Apparently the noise they make is quite irritating to some people."

"And when there are thousands of them, it sounds even worse," Hana sighed. "What else?"

"That is all, thus far. But my father's kikai report that your mother has been quite smug since the last prank."

"He has them watching Ma?"

"Your mother has Kuromaru and the oldest group of puppies on stake out near our home," Shino explained through gritted teeth. "Apparently they are justifying it as the puppy's first lesson in reconnaissance. Though they are doing a poor job at camouflaging themselves, apparently."

"You have got to be kidding me. What do they think they are doing?"

"Helping."

"Helping who? Do what?" Hana demanded. "All this is doing is adding fuel to the proverbial fire." She shook her head and Shino could feel the exasperation rolling of her in waves. He was far from happy with the escapades of their parental units as well. "Has anyone gotten hurt during these escapades?"

"Surprisingly not."

"Well that is a relief. Why are they doing this, Shino? What prompted all the hostilities? I thought our parents were on relatively good grounds with each other. Hell, your mother was nothing but polite to me just a few minutes ago!"

"I am not sure, precisely, but I will speak to my father. Perhaps he can put a stop to the nonsense."

"I'll talk to Ma. Though the gods only know what she's up to this time," Hana muttered, stopping in front of a large brick and mortar building. Shino glanced tiredly up at the sign and frowned. It was the vet clinic where she worked.

"You are going to work? Now?"

"I've got to check on my schedule for the next few days. Let them know I'm back in the village in case they need me to cover my original shifts," she answered. "We were running short handed before I left. So I might need to work after I catch a decent nap."

"I will wait," he said, tucking his hands in his jacket pocket. Hana just smiled and shook her head.

"Go home and get some rest. I think you're more tired than the rest of us. You need to recoup," she said. She looked down at her dogs and shooed them away. "I'll meet you three home in an hour. Go get some sleep." The dogs yipped and headed off into the village at a slow trot. They had done well on the mission, and Shino had no doubt they would be piled up on top of each other, snoring soundly by the time Hana got home to them.

"I should see you home," he said simply, after the dogs had disappeared.

"How gallant," she said, smiling. She lifted to her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Shino tamped down a shudder at the contact, but Hana caught the twitch if the grin on her face was any indication. "We're in the village. Nothing's gonna happen to me between here and home. You, on the other hand, are about to fall over from pure exhaustion. Even your kikai sound tired. Go home and get some sleep before your mother accuses me of corrupting her only son."

"Too late for that." Shino muttered.

Hana rolled her eyes. "Alright...then before she accuses me of corrupting you any further," she amended with a smile. "Go."

"I will see you again?"

"In no time at all," she answered, opening the door of the clinic. "Bye. Sleep well."

"Until next time," he said, watching as she disappeared behind the door. Shino stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed across the street.

The mission might not have been much of a success, but at least he had managed to get one major hurdle out of the way. Hana had met his mother and hadn't run away screaming.

That had to be a good sign, right?

* * *

He woke from his deep sleep with a start, wondering idly if the food he had eaten before finally crashing in his bed had caused the weird dreams involving Hana, his kikai and Ichiraku's biggest bowl of ramen he had ever seen. Rolling over, he glanced at the alarm clock and noted that it was later in the evening that he first expected. The sun was starting its evening descent, and the slanted rays of waning sunlight through the window slats were throwing angled beams of light all over his small room.

Shino had rested well, barely remembering getting to his bedroom and undressing before passing out. Off to the side, his clothes were still in a messy pile and he made a mental note to haul them off to the laundry room with the rest of his mission gear before it started to stink.

Getting out of bed, he stretched, yawned and dressed, then headed towards the kitchen, ready to grab some food before finding his way back into his bed. Extended search and rescue missions seemed to take a larger toll on his energy reserves, mostly because of the extent to which he had to utilize his kikai to search. Sleeping and eating was the best way he had found to replenish the energy and chakra he expended.

As he walked out his room, he noticed a note stuck to the door. The folded paper had his name written on it, and Shino figured it was a reminder from his mother to turn in his mission report in a timely fashion.

He slit the seal and looked at handwriting much too neat to belong to his mother.

_Aburame-san,_

_Your presence is required in the Council chambers this evening promptly at 18:30. There are a few topics that need to be discussed concerning the upcoming village festivities and the arrival of our honored guests. _

_~Kurabiki-san_

Shino groaned and balled up the note, tossing it into a waste bin as he entered the kitchen. It was already a little after six in the evening, which left barely half an hour before he was supposed to show up for the meeting.

He did not see any reason for them to have him at the meeting. And why did they wait until after he was back from a mission to call a Council meeting, anyway? The Harvest festival was organized by the upper echelons of Konoha's ruling classes. And as for the arrival of the Council's guests, Shino could honestly care less.

As he turned the corner, intent on raiding the refrigerator for food, he tripped over a warm, gray pile of fur that had been taking up space on the kitchen floor. Catching himself before he managed to fall flat on his face, Shino recognized one of Hana's dogs.

'_A warning would have been nice_,' he thought, glaring at the dozen or so kikai buzzing around his head. The dog simply blinked a few times and yawned, rolling onto his back in a silent bid for a tummy scratch.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, rubbing his eyes against the glare of the evening sun. He knelt down and gave the big dog a quick tummy scratch, noticing a small cylinder lying off to the side. Nezumaru stood up and stretched languidly. Then, having finished his post-nap stretch, pounced on him, pinning him lightly to the floor before giving him a friendly lick. Shino pushed the overly rambunctious dog off of him and took the small tube that had rolled away. He glanced at the scrawled message, one hand absently going to scratch behind Nezumaru's ears.

_Shino,_

_Me and Kiba are meeting up at **Saki's** tonight at 20:00 with a few other people. You are invited as well. _

_Hope to see you there._

_~Hana_

"Has she even gone to sleep yet?" he mumbled. Nezumaru whined. Shino grabbed a pen and scribbled his apologies on the back of the note. There was no telling how long the meeting with the Elders was going to take, and he had no intention of telling his friends he would show up to meet them, only to not show.

"Maybe next time, Nezu," Shino said, giving the dog a friendly scratch behind the ears. "Tell her I am sorry, but I have been conscripted to assist my father this evening with some clan business. Will you do that for me?"

"_Grr…arf-arf…_"

"I will assume that was a 'yes'," Shino said, opening the door to let the dog out. Nezumaru yelped once more and struck out towards the Inuzuka compound at full speed. Shino just shook his head and immediately turned his attention to the refrigerator.

Twenty minutes, and one very content stomach later, he headed towards the Council chambers, intending to be a few minutes early to the wretched meeting that had been called.

As he walked out the door, it did not take a genius to figure out something was off. There was no obvious threat, but he suddenly had the same feeling of alertness he often experienced during missions. There was tenseness in the air as he walked through the general grounds of the Aburame quarters. Shino wondered if someone had died while he was gone, because the somber mood permeating the air was similar to that of a funeral.

His kikai were reacting to whatever it was as well. More and more of his familiars were finding their way out of their home and into the open air around him, their _'skree' _noises rising in volume. As he got closer to the Council chambers, he heard the squeak of carriage wheels and the _'neigh'_ of a pair of horses. Cutting around the last curve of the path, he stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted the dark colored carriage bearing an Amegakure symbol below an intricate family crest he did not recognize.

Immediately slipping into the lengthening evening shadows, Shino watched as the door of the carriage swung open and a lithe woman with gentle blue eyes and long black hair was helped down the steps. Her clothing was formal, and carried the unfamiliar family crest on the back of her kimono that was also on the carriage. He saw the young woman bow deeply to Kurabiki-san and Genju-san before exchanging pleasantries as a pair of stable hands led the horses and carriage away.

Reigning in his mounting temper, Shino searched his brain for the name of they woman. She was one of the possible candidates Kurabiki-san had warned him about at the meeting right before he had left on his mission with Hana and the others, of that he was sure. And other than the fact that they knew it would aggravate the hell out of him, Shino had no idea what those idiot Elders thought they would accomplish by dragging the potential candidates into Konoha four days before the start of the village celebrations.

Recalling his familiars, he headed towards the Council chambers, only to almost run over his mother as she seemingly materialized out of thin air right beside him.

"Where's the fire, son?" she asked, glancing at him curiously. "Is everything alright?"

"No, it is not, mother."

"You do not look good, young man," she said suddenly, her head cocked to one side as she examined him closely. "Did you get enough sleep?"

"Of course I did."

"Have you eaten? You know you need to eat to restore your chakra levels after a mission."

"Yes, mother, I did," he answered, rolling his eyes at her over protectiveness. "Why are the people from Amegaku..."

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"I am _fine_."

"No, I don't think you are, Shino," she said succinctly, cutting him off. "In fact, I think you may have caught something on that mission of yours."

"I am fine, Moth..."

"No, I don't think so," she said, reaching up to feel his forehead. "Your face is all red and you look like you may be running a fever."

"I will be absolutely perfect when you tell me why..."

"Why don't you go to the hospital and get checked out?" she suggested. "I would not want you to be sick when the Chiyo-san and her entourage from Amegakure arrive."

"They are already here," he said, gesturing over her shoulder at the carriage. "What I want to know is wh..."

"Really? Oh, dear..." she muttered. "Well, then I definitely insist on you being checked out. Yes, I think that will do just fine. We wouldn't want our visitors to catch anything from you during their visit, would we?"

"Mother...I am..."

"...going to the hospital," she finished, turning him around and shoving him towards the direction he had come. "After all, there is no telling what you picked up while you were digging around those wharfs. Filthy places, those trading ports. I always hated running missions there. All those rats and rodents...the gods only know what kind of diseases they are carrying. And some of those sailors! Ugh...I've seen ones that the _rats _wouldn't even go near!"

"I think..."

"I have an idea," she said brightly, completely disregarding him. "Why don't you go find Hana and take her with you? Such a sweet young woman, I'd hate to know she picked something up and isn't feeling well. If she's anything like Tsume, she'll think it is just some 24 hour bug she picked up and it will be over in a day or so." His mother continued to drag him along by his sleeve, oblivious to the odd looks she was getting from a few passerbies. "It would be terrible if it was really something much more severe."

"I do not think..."

"Obviously not or you would be long gone by now!" she hissed at him suddenly. Shino froze, confused at her sudden change in moods.

And did she just stomp her foot at him?

"What?" he demanded confused. Shino looked at his mother carefully, noticing the raised eyebrows and _'Are you an idiot' _look she sometimes bestowed upon his father. Unnerved, mostly because it had been a while since that look was aimed squarely on him, he waited for some sort of explanation as to why she was trying to stick him in the hospital when he was perfectly healthy.

"You pick up hints about as well as your father does," she groaned, rolling her eyes. She took a deep breath and pointed towards the main part of the village. "I'm trying to get rid of you, son, if you can't figure that out."

"Oh."

"You must have just woken up," she commented.

"Yes."

"I figured as much," she said calmly. "Now get out of here before those old bastards hear you. Unless you _want _to deal with Amegakure's emissaries this evening. I hear they are about as entertaining as watching grass grow."

"What are you going to tell father and the others?" Shino asked carefully, weighing his options. He was not about to pass up a chance to get out of another meeting if he could.

"I am going to tell them that you woke up feeling bad and decided to go see the medics to make sure you didn't pick up something during your mission."

"They are not going to believe you."

"The Elders won't, not that I particularly care. Amegakure's people, on the other hand, will. The Elders won't gainsay me because it will make _**them **_look bad." She smiled and sent him a conspiratorial wink. "There's perks to being the clan leader's wife, you know."

"And father?"

"He is currently busy with Kasumi-san and the others. You remember them, right? She is from the Supaidamura clan," Hotaru said, waving her hand absently when Shino didn't answer right away. "Very nice young woman, actually. And very pretty. They arrived right after you went to sleep this morning."

"She plays with poisonous spiders and very sharp weapons," Shino deadpanned.

"And you are a walking hotel for rabid, cannibal beetles," she reminded him. "Your point is...?"

"Whose side are you on, exactly?"

"Yours, just as I always have been, whether or not you realize it."

"Why are they both here so early?"

"The Elders thought it would be prudent for them to arrange the early arrivals so that you could get to know the candidates before the excitement of the festival. They were trying to make it easier on you, actually."

"Send them back to where they came from," Shino grumped. "That will make it exceedingly easier on me."

"Now you understand why I want you get a move on! I'm buying you some more quiet time." She gave him a not so gentle shove and made a shooing motion with her hands. "So get out of here and go somewhere the Elders won't find you so I don't get caught in a lie."

"Like you would care," he muttered, bending down to kiss her head. "You are quite possibly the best mother in the world. I owe you one."

"I gave birth to you, young man! You owe me multiple times over, and the gods help you if I ever decide to collect them all at one time!" she snickered.

Hotaru shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, watching as her only son disappeared into the trees. The crunch of dried leaves caught her attention, and she glanced back to see her husband emerge from the path leading to the guest's quarters.

"Is he gone?"

"Just got rid of him."

"I never thought we would be doing this again." Shibi murmured, walking up behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her left shoulder. Hotaru just chuckled, patting his crossed hands.

"Running away from my potential marriage candidates. Scarring off your potential marriage candidates. I thought I was done with all that conniving when I married you," she admitted honestly, leaning her head back onto his shoulder. "Never though my old tricks would help our only child get out of the same predicament we were in all those years ago."

"History does have a way of repeating itself when you least expect it," Shibi murmured quietly.

"Let's just hope he has the same happy ending we did," she answered.

"He will, if we have any say in the matter."

Hotaru just smiled. "Damn straight he will."

* * *

Shino was not the type of man who imbibed alcohol on a regular basis. But tonight…..tonight he had to do something to get rid of the stress that was piling up on his shoulders so damned quickly. Between the aborted mission, the two women taking up residence in his clan's guest residences and the woman he had left standing at the vet's offices this morning, he felt thoroughly justified in attempting to drown his sorrows...despite the fact he realized it would only cause him to have a hell of a headache in the morning.

He had taken his mother at her word and all but sprinted to the other end of the village a few hours ago. He would have met up with Hana and the others at _Saki's_, but that was too close to his family grounds for his piece of mind. And with the way his luck was running, Kurabiki-san and Genju-san would have their familiars scouring every reasonable place in the village looking for him. He did not want to make it any easier for them to track him down...not tonight.

Besides, he had a good idea of how to stay hidden and out of sight. So long as he did not get around Hana, he would be fine. Everyone in the village knew that when there were Inuzuka's prowling around in search of a place to relax and party, it typically resulted in a bar fight for the ages and the guilty party's face being plastered all over the headlines of the next morning's paper. And this time, Kiba and Hana had Satoshi with them.

Shino grimaced and took another sip of his drink.

He'd be bailing all three of them out of jail in the morning...he could almost feel it.

Though he might just leave Satoshi there for good measure….maybe even Kiba, too, come to think of it. He could not think of a reason right at that moment, but he was sure Kiba had done something to him in the not so distant past to deserve spending some quality time behind bars.

Shaking his head at the thought, Shino took another sip of his drink. For now, he was sitting at the counter in some hole in the wall bar, nursing his third container of sake and staring blankly at the liquor lined shelves while trying to tune out the noise of the other patrons.

A particularly loud group of people were coming through the door, but Shino did not even deign to turn around and see who they were. If they were anything like the typical groups frequenting the bars on a weekend night, a fight would break out soon and the bartender would have to 'escort' them out. Not that he really gave a damn what they did, so long as they left him alone.

He could feel his kikai fluttering around inside him, and absently reached out to reassure them. They had been oddly complacent since he had high tailed it away from his mother earlier. Like him, they seemed to be content to rest and recover their energy in a post-mission lull.

"Shino, that you?"

Groaning, and cursing his downward spiraling luck, Shino turned his head at the sound of a very familiar voice. "Good evening, Hana."

"Hey. Thought you said you were gonna be tied up with clan stuff for the entire evening?" she said with a grin, plunking herself on the barstool and resting her arms on the scarred countertop. "Or was that just your way of telling me nicely to get lost and leave you alone?"

"I got untied."

"What're you doing here?"

"Listening to my mother."

"She told you to go to a bar and drink? Sounds like something _**my **_mom would do, not yours."

"Not precisely. Mother suggested I go somewhere I normally would not be so that the Elders would not be able to locate me for the rest of the evening. And my father concurred, apparently." He motioned towards their surroundings and shrugged. "This seemed as good a spot as any."

"The fact that it's the dive bar farthest away from your family's compound probably helps, too," she mused.

"That is a large part of its appeal, yes."

"Why are they looking for you this time? We just got back from a mission. What could they possible want now?"

"Amegakure is..."

"...in town early, I know. I seen'em a few hours ago," she said with a shrug. "Figured you'd be caught up with them, actually. It's one of the reasons I sent Nezu with the note."

"Possible escape routes. I like it."

"It's always good to have an extra way out when the enemy starts to surround you," she said with a grin. "Of course, having someone run interference for you is just as good. I like your mom's way of thinking."

"Two solid plans are better than one, as far as I am concerned," he agreed.

Hana just smiled at him. "Pick your poison and come sit with us," she suggested, tilting her head back to where Kiba and the others were rearranging the tables to fit the large group of people.

"I thought you were meeting everyone at _Saki's_?" he asked quietly.

"I did. Toshi and Kiba got us kicked out five minutes after I got there," she grumbled. "Which really sucks because I _liked _that place."

"It has not even been an hour since you were supposed to meet them," Shino said, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"They got there before I did," she shrugged. "Anyway...what're you doing over here by yourself? Don't you know it's the first cardinal rule of drinking that you don't do it alone?"

"There are rules to drinking?"

"Of course!"

"I am not aware of such rules."

"Obviously," she snickered, "What're you drinking, anyhow?"

"Sake," he said, swallowing the small dish of clear liquid he had poured.

"And shochu...and awamori...at least from the smell of it," Hana said, picking up the empty bottles and examining them. She wrinkled her nose. "Geez, do you wanna remember _anything _from the past two days?"

"Not particularly."

"I see. Well, if you're gonna do this, I think it's time you were educated," she said succinctly, grabbing the half full bottle of alcohol he was drinking and pulling him off the stool. She linked her arm with his and headed towards the other side of the bar. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You're coming with me," she said, navigating through the sea of chairs, tables and inebriated patrons. "I need all the help I can get right about now, anyway. And you are just the man for the job."

"Is something wrong?"

"You mean other than my brother making puppy eyes at a woman who could out drink him and still send him flying through a few walls, or Satoshi trying to put the moves on Hinata right under Naruto's nose?"

Shino blinked and glanced at the group of people they were headed for. "I can see how that would be potentially problematic….both of them."

"Potentially? I've already separated them twice," she groaned, gesturing blindly to the table where his friends were sitting. He glanced back up at Hana, her expression pleading. "Help me out, Shino? I need all the sanity I can muster."

"Very well."

"Great!" she beamed. "Come on."

"You know I had ever intention of staying away from you this evening," he muttered darkly. Why did none of his plans work with her? It was beginning to become very annoying.

Hana actually had the nerve to chuckle. "It's okay, hon, they're not gonna find you here."

"And you know this how?"

"There was a rather obvious group of kikai following me around town earlier this evening. When I met up with the boys, they disappeared," she said softly. "Your Elders were trying to find you using me. Guess they gave up when they figured I wasn't anywhere near you."

"That does not seem like them, giving up so easily."

"Well, I had some help, actually."

"From who?" Shino asked. Was his mother at her tricks again? Not that he was complaining if it got him off the hook. But he was seriously wondering what he was going to have to do in repayment for all the misdirections and diversions she had been orchestrating on his behalf. The Elders weren't _that_ stupid, despite what he thought.

"That, you don't need to know," she said with a conspiratory wink. "Just know that you are safe with me."

"Why is that not as reassuring as you make it sound?"

"I don't know. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I can think of a few reasons why."

"Hmm...I'm sure you could," she mused, grinning. Shino did not know if it was the alcohol he had been consuming, or just the general feeling of happiness he felt around Hana, but he reached out and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his side as they walked towards the massive table where the Inuzuka brothers were holding court.

"Well...looky who Hana found!" Satoshi cackled.

"Shino, you remember Satoshi," Hana said by way of introduction.

"Aww, it's the princess' samurai in dark armor! How you doin', buddy?"

"Fine, thank you," Shino answered, pulling up a seat next to Hana's.

"Pour yourself a drink. Hana's playing designated den mother for the evening to make sure we behave ourselves," Satoshi offered, sliding a large pitcher over to him. "Kiba was about to tell us his theory on why Lee and Gai are so damned much alike." He swirled his drinking cup and grinned broadly, obviously already buzzing from the alcohol. "I say it's a conspiracy. That the medics are cloning the elite jounin,"

"Well I can debunk that theory right now," Sakura said with a grimace, toying with her own bottle. "And even if we were cloning people, why would we start with Gai-sensei? I can think of at least three better choices."

"Nah, really, work wit' me, 'ere," Kiba wheedled. "Think 'bout it. There's Gai and Lee, Shikamaru and his pops. Chouji and his dad. Not to mention Tenten and her mom."

"Three of those four are direct family descendents. That's just genetics," Hana pointed out rationally. "And Tenten's mother is a civilian. Her talent came from her father."

"Cloning…it would explain a lot," Naruto muttered, completely disregarding what his teammate had said. "He's got a point." He turned to Sakura and shrugged. "And who knows what you and Shizune-san and Baa-chan are up to in all those laboratories underneath the hospital."

"If Lee belongs to Gai, then Kakashi-sensei belongs to Jiraiya-sama," Sakura argued heatedly.

"Similar tastes in literature are not enough to base a comparison of that magnitude on," Shino chimed in, causing the rest of the occupants to glance at him questioningly. "Though if you factor in the similar hair color, eye color and general physical build, there could possibly be some familial connection….somewhere."

"See….even Shino agrees!" Kiba argued, shooting a superior look at Sakura.

"That was mere speculat..." he began, only to be cut off when Sakura groaned.

"We're not cloning anybody!" she defended.

"Thank the gods," Hana chuckled, deftly changing the subject. "Anyway, enough about Kiba's cloning disaster. What was your theory, Naruto?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I say Lee is Gai-sensei's love child," Naruto answered loudly.

"What?"

"No way!"

"That's worse than the cloning theory," Sakura said, shaking her head.

"But much more realistic, none the less," Hinata added quietly, sticking up for her boyfriend. "It _could _happen."

"What woman in her right mind…" Kiba began, only to be interrupted by Satoshi's snicker.

"Don't even go there, bro," he chuckled.

"Love-child. That's ripe." Hana said, wiping away some tears.

"No, really...he had to come from _**somewhere**_..."

Half an hour later, after Satoshi, Naruto and Kiba had practically driven Sakura up the wall with their cloning conspiracy theory, and after Gai-sensei's probability of getting laid anytime soon were thoroughly discussed and speculated on, Hana managed to calm her laughter and get up from the table.

"Shino, give me a hand?" she asked, rising from her seat. "We're gonna go get you hellions some more drinks." That brought about a loud chorus of approvals from the gathered shinobi, sending Hana into another stitch of laughter. Shino fell into step beside her as she led him back towards the bar.

"When do the alien theories start kicking in?" he asked quietly.

"They haven't yet. Let's not get'em started, eh?" she said with a grin as they sidled up to the bar.

"Agreed," he conceded. Shino could only imagine if Kiba sunk his fangs into that possibility…Sakura would be fending off conspiracy theories for weeks afterwards. "Where are your boys?"

"They earned a much needed rest, I think," she said. "Besides, they don't like bars that much. Sensitive ears and noses."

Shino nodded in understanding and used the few moments it took for Hana to give the bartender their order to glance over her. She had changed out of her mission clothes and into boots, black pants and dark green shirt. Her hair was still pulled back into a ponytail, and Shino reached out discretely to run a finger through the end of the thick strands that hung down her back. "Does it bother you, the sounds and smells? Kiba seems well enough immune to all of it."

"The noise, no. Smells can be a bit much sometimes. Alcohol's a hell of a sharp scent," she said, grinning. "Lucky for me and my sensitive nose, you were already here."

"Excuse me?"

"I told you before," she said, leaning closer and inhaling deeply, "Compared to most people, you smell damned good. I'll take rain water and cedar trees over stale alcohol and smoke any day of the week."

"I see where I rank," he groaned. He was tired and wanted to relax, not banter back and forth with a woman who was well on her way to driving him insane.

"What? That wasn't the only reason!" she said defensively.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Besides being my own personal air freshener, you get to help me carry all this back to the heathens," she said, passing him a heavily laden tray of drinks.

"Oh, joy."

"And…"

"There's more?" His ego could not take anymore abuse, really. Was there ever going to be a time when she wasn't teasing him about something?

"And you get to take me home if I drink too much," she continued. "Think you can do all that?"

"You are not drinking this evening, your brother said as much," he reminded her. "_Den mother_, I think he called you?"

"Okay, forget what Toshi said and let's pretend I am."

"And what do I get in return?"

"Other than the pleasure of my company? Well, we'll figure it out when you get me home."

"That all, Hana-san?" the bartender asked, breaking their silent stare down.

"I think…"

"Three more," Shino said quickly, gesturing to the little clay bottles on the tray he was holding. Hana shot him a confused look, and he only shrugged, figuring he might as well give in and enjoy the banter. "What? That will be gone in ten minutes and you will be up here getting more. I am simply saving you a repeat trip."

He might even be able to make her blush if he tried hard enough.

"Uh-huh…." she said, smiling slightly. The bartender pulled three more bottles of sake, and two more pitchers of beer and placed them on Hana's tray. "Ya'll drink all this and I'm gonna wind up with a surprise when you do get me home," she muttered, picking the tray up.

"I am banking on it," he said quietly. Hana looked over at him, eyes raised slightly.

"Atta boy," she said, beaming in approval. "I am going to teach you how to lighten up and have fun yet!"

"Then I fully suspect I will be floating on thin air before the evening is through."

"Well, I'm not sure I'm _that _good. But we'll see what happens, hmm?"

Shino might have been a bit tipsy, but he didn't miss the slight flush on her cheeks. _'Well, what do you know? Score one for me,'_ he thought. "So we will," he murmured, following her back. "So we will."

"What're you two grinnin' 'bout?" Kiba asked, eyeing the two trays of alcohol they placed on the table.

"Your sister was telling me about the time you imbibed too much alcohol and wound up singing on top of the Hokage monument, naked," Shino deadpanned, causing his friend to spit out the mouthful of liquid he'd just taken, giving Naruto an impromptu shower in the process.

"Damn you, Kiba!" Naruto growled, reaching blindly for a napkin.

"Hana!" Kiba barked, glaring at her as he wiped at his mouth. "You promised!"

"What? Everyone in the village knows about that," she rebuked him. "It was hard not to miss!"

"Ohh, embarrassing family story time?" Satoshi asked, rubbing his hands together like an anxious child. "Ya'll ever hear about the time Hana tried to boil rice and burned the water?"

"You burned water? How is that possible?" Naruto asked, wiping sake and Kiba's spit off the side of his face. "Some kinda jutsu?"

"I didn't burn water," Hana said primly. "I scorched the pot…the water had boiled off. Get your story straight, runt."

"Hinata did that on one of our missions," Kiba said, putting the shy girl on the spot. Hinata blushed slightly and ducked her head. "The trip we took to Thunder Country, remember? We were camped out beside the river and you were cookin' dinner for me an' Naruto and Bug-boy."

"I remember," Hinata said quietly, fidgeting slightly.

"What happened?" Hana asked. "You're a decent cook…better than me at any rate."

"Anyone's better than you," Kiba muttered. Hana just glared at him and flicked a bottle cap at his head, hitting his forehead dead center. Kiba just stuck his tongue out at her in return.

"I….I got distracted," Hinata answered evasively.

"Uh-huh…."

"What distracted you? You don't seem like the type to loose focus easily," Satoshi said genially.

"Well….ummm….I…."

"Was that the one where you two wound up going headfirst into the river because you were bickering over whose turn it was to fill the canteens?" Hana asked her brother.

"Yeah. That was the one."

"It was the middle of the winter," Hana reminded him. "I'd have been more concerned with getting you and Naruto out of your wet clothes and warmed up before you caught pneumonia."

"Under such circumstances, Hinata focusing on her teammate's well-being instead of dinner would not be an inappropriate action," Shino continued, watching as Hinata visibly relaxed once the attention was diverted from her and the others started debating what was more important, dry clothes or a hot meal.

Shino was not dumb. He knew exactly why Hinata had been distracted.

A dripping wet Naruto would have effectively fried the quiet girl's circuitry the minute she laid eyes on him. Hell, the blonde man had managed to make her pass out on a regular basis just by speaking to her when they were children. He could only imagine what was going through his old teammate's head when Naruto, who often had even less social decorum than Kiba, started stripping right in front of her.

At the time, Shino had been amazed they had not had to physically revive Hinata from a massive, blood loss induced coma before Naruto's inadvertent strip-show was over with.

"…don't know. What about you, Aburame-san? Got any embarrassing stories?" Satoshi asked, pulling Shino back into the land of the living.

"I recall a time when Naruto was on a mission with us some years ago. He was water-walking and a fish bit his toe. He fell into the water headfirst, threatening to eat the fish, and all its immediate relatives, for dinner."

"Did you catch the fish?" Hana asked, smiling lightly at Naruto.

"Nah, damn thing was too fast," he admitted, scratching the back of his blond head absently.

"I caught it!" Kiba proclaimed proudly.

"You caught a tadpole," Naruto deadpanned. "And that was only 'cause it swam into your pants and couldn't get out."

"Not true! I caught a fish that night!" Kiba argued. "Tell them, Hinata!"

"Well…."

"You stunned them," Shino clarified. "Applying a midrange electrical jutsu to a large body of water does not count as proper fishing technique."

"I got dinner, didn't I?"

"You did," Hinata agreed. "Quite a lot, actually."

"You can stun fish with a jutsu?" Naruto queried, his interest peeked. "That's how you got our dinner that night?"

"Oh, yeah, electricity will make them turn belly-up in a few seconds," Satoshi answered. "You just gotta grab'em before they get un-stunned or else they'll swim away and ya gotta shock the hell outta'em again."

"Is that legal?" Sakura asked, glancing over at the blonde Inuzuka.

"Probably not," Kiba shrugged. "Do I care? Not really."

"Oh, sweet Buddha," Hana groaned, leaning back in her chair. "Look what you started, Shino-kun."

"They are an entertaining bunch, aren't they?" Shino asked, snaking his arm around her waist and resigning himself to the bantering and teasing floating around them. Sakura and Hinata stood up and excused themselves for a moment, leaving Hana with the boys.

"They are," she agreed, laying her head on his shoulder. "See, this is why you don't drink alone. You get lots of people together and the embarrassing stories eventually start coming out."

"Should I get them started on stories about you?" he asked.

"Not if you want to get home sometime tonight," she chuckled.

"That bad?"

"Not bad...exactly," she admitted quietly. "Kiba and I get a little mischievous when we are both tipsy."

"That could be a bad thing."

"I don't know," she said with a wink. "Some people enjoy it."

"Hey, sis! Quit whisperin' dirty shit to him! He's turnin' red!" Kiba called out.

"I'll quit whispering dirty things to Shino when you quit groping Sakura-chan, brat," Hana retorted. "Don't think I don't see where your left hand's been all evening. Why hasn't she put you through a wall or three yet?"

"Hana!" Kiba sputtered, suddenly placing both hands on the table in front of him. "The hell ya talkin' 'bout?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," she laughed, settling back into her seat. "Mind ya business, runt."

"Damn sisters..." Kiba muttered, "Nothin' but trouble!"

Shino tamped down a bit of laughter and relaxed a little more into his seat.

It wasn't turning out to be such a bad evening after all.

* * *

_**"LAST CALL FOR ALCOHOL!"**_

"I think it's time we get outta here, children," Hana said, glancing at the clock on the nearest wall. "Ken-kun's getting ready to close up for the night."

"It's mornin' time, Hana," Kiba slurred, listing dangerously in his chair. "Can' ya read?" He pointed to the clock and squinted. "See...it says...08:21. Morning time!"

"Actually, bro, it's 03:21," Satoshi chuckled, only slightly more sober than his half brother. "You're seein' doubles again."

"Huh?" he asked, glancing over at Shino. The Aburame heir quirked an eye at his long time friend and Kiba let out a long whistle. "Ma'be I am..."

"There's no _maybe _about it, runt," she chuckled, rising from the table and gathering a handful of bottles, chucking them in the trashcan against the wall. "Time to pack it up."

There was a fair amount of mumbling and fumbling as their group picked themselves up and started towards the door. Shino held on to the back of the chair when he stood up, a slight wave of dizziness passing over him. He felt a hand on his back and glanced to the left to see Hana smiling at him. He had not imbibed that much, but what he had drunk was stronger than normal.

"You okay?"

"Fine," he choked out. "Just fine."

"Alright," she answered, waving to the bartender at she herded them out the dingy doors. The cool, crisp autumn air helped to wake Shino up and orient him back to reality.

He had paced himself after joining the ranks of his friends and comrades, so he was not as bad off as Kiba or Satoshi. But he was certainly not as sober as Hana. She seemed to pick up on that and placed herself to his immediate right. He reached out and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She didn't resist, and snuggled right up to his side. Shino smiled down at her and she chuckled.

There was a full moon out tonight, and it was bathing everything in its pale luminescence. Cocking his head slightly, Shino could hear the sound of dogs howling on the other side of the village.

The strays were probably chasing that pack of wild cats that ran amuck in the village.

He felt Hana tighten her grip on him slightly. "You sure you're okay?" she teased quietly.

"Never better."

"That's debatable, I think."

Shino just shrugged and watched as Kiba walked up to Hana and slapped her on the shoulder.

"Tag! You're it, sis!" he howled.

Hana groaned and shook her head. "You are not doing this, runt. You can hardly stand up without help."

"I'm jus' fine."

"Sure you are."

"What is he talking about?" Sakura asked quietly, looking to Hana for an explanation.

"He wants to play," Hana groaned. "And he's too drunk to do anything but pass out and sleep."

"Who's on guard duty tonight?" Satoshi asked, glancing back at Sakura.

"Aoba and Anko are closest to here, I think," she answered, considerably less drunk than her escort. "Kotetsu and Izumo are running perimeter guard for a week since Tsunade-sensei caught them looking at porn while on duty two days ago. So they should be around here somewhere, too."

"Ah, we good..." Kiba slurred. "They to busy suckin' face to worry 'bout us!"

"I hope he was referring to Aoba and Anko," Satoshi muttered darkly, grabbing Kiba before he toppled into Sakura.

"You need to go home and go to sleep, runt," Hana said, ruffling Kiba's hair playfully, her best _'I am your elder sister and you will do as I say'_ voice in use. "We'll play again some other time."

"But, Haaaannnnnaaaaa..." he whined piteously, "I wanna play! Toshi does too!"

"Don't drag me into this," Satoshi retorted, leaning up against the wall of the bar. "I can think of better ways to spend my time than running through the village at three in the morning." Shino caught the look he was sending down the street where Hinata and Naruto were heading back towards the main part of the village. He felt a surge of protectiveness come forth, not liking the way the blonde had been attempting to chat Hinata up all night.

"You'd be dead b'fore ya got a fi'ger on'er," Kiba slurred. "Naruto'd plaster ya wit a Rasengen firs'!"

Leave it to Kiba to handle affairs of the heart concerning the Hyuuga heiress.

"A guy can always wish," Satoshi said with a grin.

"Ya can wish in one han' and shit in da other...see what one fills up first!" Kiba laughed, "Keep walkin', sucka!"

"How did she manage to put up with you for so long?" Satoshi asked, shaking his head at Kiba's antics.

"The same way I did," Shino muttered. "Infinite patience and a certain ability to completely ignore half of what he says."

"It's an acquired ability," Hana said sagely, nodding. "Repeated, prolonged exposure to Kiba allows one to selectively filter out the truth from the complete bullshit that falls outta his mouth at times." She flicked Kiba in the forehead, and the young man just glowered at her. "Now's a prime example."

"Are ya talkin' bout me, Hana?"

"Not at all," she said. Shino grinned at the look of complete confusion that crossed Kiba's face for a split second before the man's alcohol drenched mind jumped back to the previous conversation.

"I wanna play!" he repeated loudly. "Bet ya can' catch me, Haaaannnaaa!"

Shino grimaced at his loud voice as it mingled in with the howls reverberating through the night air. Those dogs sure were not giving up their chase tonight. Those feral cats would be lucky to get over the village wall before being treed again.

"Later, Kiba," Hana wheedled. "Next time."

"You promise?"

"I promise," she said. "Now get home and get some sleep."

"Ya heard'er. She promis'd," Kiba slurred, tossing his arm over Sakura's shoulder with a grin. "Take me home, woman!"

"You are impossible," Sakura said with a chuckle. Satoshi shook his head and took up a position on Kiba's other side, attempting to guide the inebriated man down the sidewalk.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," Hana chuckled. "Come on, we'll get you home too, Shino."

"I do not want to go home," he muttered, thinking about having to deal with emissaries and aggravating Elders.

Hana shrugged and nodded. "Then we can walk around a bit longer. How's that sound?"

"Better."

"Alright then," she said, tucking her hand in his arm. "I never asked, but why the glasses, especially at night?"

"One of the side effects of having kikai is an increased sensitivity to light." He reached up and touched the side of his dark glasses. "These are protection."

"And all the layers of clothing? More protection?"

"That is tradition, more than anything," he admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"The founders of my family did not always keep their familiars inside of themselves," he began, wondering why she wanted to know. "In fact, it was not until about a century ago that the Aburame took the phrase '_walking hive'_ and made it literal."

"A century ago? That would have been shortly before the founding of the village."

"Yes. The multitude of layers that are so common with my family is a throwback, really. Before my ancestors learned how to incorporate the kikai _into_ their bodies, the kikai would reproduce in the wild, and then hide in the folds of our clothing when they answered our requests for assistance."

"So the more layers you wore, the more kikai you could be hide. It makes sense," she said, nodding. "So who thought about incorporating them into your body?"

"I do not know precisely who thought of it. But I do know how they came about the idea."

"How?"

"Are you searching for a story, Hana?"

"You don't wanna go home yet, and I've always been curious how your connection with your kikai works," she answered honestly. "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine, too. I understand if it's a family secret. We have a few of those ourselves that we are discouraged from sharing with outsiders."

"No, no secrets. Just a bit of history that most people have forgotten."

"Enlighten me, if you please," she said.

"The Aburame clan began as an off-shoot branch of another insect user clan from the area we now call Grass Country. They disagreed about how best to use our knowledge and skills, and subsequently wound up separating from the main clan."

"The head of the main clan, a man named Yuya-san, thought it was best to expand the clan by capturing and incorporating other, smaller families. The other side, which are my direct ancestors, were led by Gidon-san, and did not believe that violence was the answer. Because they sought a more peaceful way of life, they were forced to leave the land they called home after a rather brutal 'cleansing' was ordered by Yuya-san. It left Gidon-san and his eventual followers almost decimated."

"That is absolutely horrible!" Hana said, obviously shocked. "What happened to them?"

"Without the resources they had been accustomed to, my ancestors were forced into figuring out a way to keep their kikai alive. At that particular time, the kikai simply lived near us, not inside our bodies. They would live and breed on the land itself, and would answer our calls when requested in response to our chakra signatures."

"The original kikai were herbivorous? They could feed off plant life?"

"They were omnivorous, actually," he corrected her. "They would eat practically anything that would not eat them first. Plants, animals, chakra…it did not matter."

"I didn't know that."

"They have always been attracted to shinobi with high levels of chakra. Thankfully, a few of the seceding wielders who believed in Gidon-san's vision of peace were higher level fighters with large chakra reserves," Shino continued, guiding Hana down a side street and onto a sidewalk. "They managed to pull enough of the established swarms away to create healthy colonies elsewhere. The big problems, however, became apparent not long after what was left of Gidon-san's followers left."

"You see, at that time, the kikai were used to eating organic matter, plants and other small insects. Chakra was not there main source of survival. Gidon-san and his followers were pushed north of the original homestead, into the mountains of what is now Iwagakure. The environment was nothing like that of what they had left. Worst of all, there was very little edible vegetation for the kikai to eat and breed in."

"So they improvised I'm assuming?"

"One brilliant soul thought of letting them feed off of a wielder's chakra more than what was considered normal. At the time, such a thing had never been done before. The chakra had always been used as a lure, or even a treat, for the kikai to do what we asked them to do."

"The initial trials were an epic failure. Controlling them during the initial stages of testing was near impossible. At least fourteen men and six women were killed while trying to regulate how much to feed them at one time. Those twenty people died because the kikai, on the verge of starvation, completely drained of every bit of chakra from them."

"It was a feeding frenzy."

"Once they started, no one could stop them," Shino said, shaking his head. "Eventually, some intrepid soul figured out how to regulate the feeding schedule. My ancestors took note that the more the kikai fed off of shinobi with high chakra levels, the more affinity they had to that particular person. It was almost like certain kikai liked the _flavor_ of certain people better than others."

"And so a symbiotic partnership was born," Hana murmured, watching as her own three familiars slunk out of the shadows and trotted over to them, silently falling into place.

"Yes. We became keepers of our friends, strengthening the bond and learning how to complement each other's abilities," Shino continued, raising an arm and letting a small swarm of his own familiars loose into the cooler night air. "It was a matter of simple supply and demand, in all reality. By strengthening the bond between the kikai and the wielder, we were able to better control them when needed. And by altering their diets to mostly chakra, we made them larger and stronger, and less dependent on the surrounding terrain."

"That is a considerable amount of change in such a short time."

"Survival often requires quick adaptation. Unfortunately, the original clan elders, Yuya-san and the other puritans, did not like how their little band of rebels had begun to flourish against such odds. Trouble started a few decades after the final separation. The original clan did not have as strong a foothold as it had once enjoyed, due mostly to the Elder's demands to continue expanding its reach."

"It collapsed?"

"The ruling Elders during Yuya-san's time caused the collapse when they attacked my ancestors in an attempt to harness control of the larger, stronger kikai."

"Why didn't they just allow them to intermingle? The stronger genetics would have spilled over into the smaller kikai in no time through crossbreeding."

"They wanted the new kikai...not the people that wielded them," Shino said disgustedly as they continued to meander through the outskirts of the village. "And by then, some twenty-five years after the original rebels had ceded, we were not the same as our extended family. Our kikai were bigger, stronger. We had begun incorporating the bugs into our own bodies to better facilitate their, admittedly short, life spans. The side effects were starting to show, mostly just the photosensitivity that led to our glasses being a constant presence."

"The original clan members were horrified for all those reasons. We were going against every family tradition and rule...and we were flourishing. They hated us, even more so than when we first left."

"Oh, no..."

"I can only imagine what that battlefield looked like when my ancestor's familiars saw their food source...their partners...their very hosts….being attacked," Shino said quietly.

"Another feeding frenzy..." Hana murmured. "Only this time, the targets were the original clan members."

"Yuya-san and the Elders were convinced that they could squash Gidon-san and his followers. Today, a few of the clan historians think that Yuya-san and the others were afraid of a retaliatory attack from those who had seceded. So they struck first in an attempt to head off what they saw as an inevitable outcome. They were wrong."

"What happened?"

"They fought. It was brutal, and cost many lives of both shinobi and civilians. The masses of kikai were decimated as well. Despite the fact that my ancestor's familiars were larger and stronger, they were still grossly outnumbered by the small, faster bugs. It would be years before the numbers were back to anything resembling normal."

"And the original clan?"

"The ones that did not run away to regroup elsewhere eventually wound up integrating into the very group of people they had once disdained. It was not long after that that the family leaders were approached by an emissary from the first Hokage, and asked to settle in Konoha. The emissary was named Koga-san, and she had helped us during the fight with Yuya-san and the other puritanists. She had told the Hokage of what we could do with our familiars, and he offered us a place to live. In return, we would follow the edicts of the ruler of the village. My ancestors took the opportunity for a new start and followed her into Fire Country, thus establishing my clan here in the village."

"And the fight with the Kamizura clan?"

"Occurred at the end of the second Hokage's reign." Shino chuckled and looked up at his familiars as they flittered around above their heads. "They have barely tolerated us since."

"Well, they had no..." she began, only to be interrupted by a sudden growl. Shino stopped immediately. Hana's eyes zeroed in on her familiar's tensed positions around them, and Shino instinctively released more of his kikai in response to the sudden spike in adrenaline.

"Hana..."

"Hold on," she said, reaching down to scratch Gureimaru's ears. The dog looked up at her and she knelt down, murmuring quietly to them. When she stood up, Shino knew immediately that something was amiss.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Kiba acting a fool," she said, shaking her head. Her hands flashed through a pattern of seals, and with a _pop_, a clone appeared. The doppelganger took off down the alleyway, picking its way carefully amongst the street debris and trash cans.

"What is going on?"

"Hewants to play."

"Play what?"

"A game we came up with years ago. After we'd been out all night drinking, we knew Ma would throw a fit if we came home too drunk. So we would chase each other around the village playing tag. The first one to get caught would buy the first round of drinks the next time we went out."

"Who was chasing you?"

"The gate sentries…or the MP's. Whichever ones got to us first," she said nonchalantly.

Shino was about to say something else when he heard the telltale sounds of a wire being tripped and a low-caliber explosive tag being set off. Smoke poured out of the alleyway, and sparks flew as bits of trash caught fire. He could hear muttered voices beyond the cloud of smoke, and vaguely recognized Sakura's aggravated exasperations as she called out to an irate Kiba. He turned to look at Hana, only to have her jerk him down into a low crouch as two kunai went flying through the space where his head had been seconds before.

They hit a nearby lamppost, embedding themselves halfway up the blades.

Shino blinked. Apparently Kiba was a bit perturbed.

"Damn that brat," she hissed. "I told him to go home and sleep it off!"

"Are you trying to get us arrested? It is three in the morning!"

"I've never been arrested," she admitted. "And I have no intention of ever _being _arrested."

"You are crazy. Both of you."

"This is harmless, Shino," she said somberly, pulling him up to his feet. "When was the last time you actually played a game? Really, truly cut loose and played like a child?" Hana asked, looking at him with a quizzical expression.

"I…don't remember," he admitted quietly.

"Then you'll thank me for this later. Just watch," she said, smiling. She took off towards the alley, her dogs on her heels. All Shino could do was watch as more bits of paper and debris were flung out into the street. He could hear the clang of metal on metal mixed with Hana's bright laughter and Kiba's gruff voice as the two siblings taunted each other during the impromptu spar.

Hana came dashing out the darkened alley moments later, Kiba hot on her heels, yelling injustices about nosey older sisters. Beside him, Shino glanced over to see Sakura land in a crouch, having jumped down from the building rooftop above them.

"Where is the other one?"

"Satoshi? He disappeared when Kiba decided it was time to play hide and seek," she admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "I _tried_ to get him home; I really did. He just took off on me."

"No worries," Shino said quietly. "They'll get it out of their system soon enough."

At least he hoped they would. The noise they were making had already woken up the people in the apartment complex closest to them; at least if the angry civilian voices raining down from open windows was anything to judge by.

Shino idly wondered if the people above them were going to start throwing rotten vegetables at them.

"I think it's time to leave, you two," an amused voice called out. Shino glanced up and saw Satoshi slink out of the shadows. He jumped down from a low balcony and whistled at the still fighting siblings.

Shino focused his chakra and reached out to feel the two pairs of chakra signatures closing in, one from the east and one from the west. "We have company," he said quietly to Sakura.

"Oi! Knuckleheads! Quit tryin' ta beat the shit outta each other and let's go," he repeated loudly, stopping the siblings in their tracks. "Sentries are headed this way!" Hana scrunched up her nose, but let Kiba out of the headlock she'd put him in. Kiba, finally free of his constraints, tried to take a swing at her, but wound up tripping on his own feet and face-planting on the cold ground.

"I got him," Sakura mumbled, quickly helping him up. "We have to go, Kiba. The sentries are on their way."

"Awww, hell!" Kiba muttered. "Alre'dy?"

"Move it, runt," Hana barked. Shino caught the quick look between Hana and Sakura, but didn't have time to think much about it because Sakura grabbed the protesting Kiba by the arm and jerked him into the shadows of a nearby building. "Toshi, help her get him outta here."

"I'm on it, princess," the blonde muttered, disappearing seamlessly into the shadows once again.

"We gotta get moving, Shino-kun," Hana said, linking her arm with his. "Company's on its way."

"What about Kiba?"

"Sakura and Toshi will get him home. The running will sober him up in the meantime," she said with a grin. "Think you can run?"

"Let's get started and I will let you know," he answered. He had lost most of the alcohol induced buzz some time ago, but was still a little unsteady on his feet. Not that he was going to tell her that. "Do you usually incur the wrath of the guards?"

"Sometimes," she admitted. She glanced at the dogs milling around their feet. "Hey, fellas, ya'll up for a midnight run?"

Her only answer was a triage of short barks. After that, Shino remembered little. She took off like a shot, and he did his best to follow her. They ran for a good ten minutes, ducking in and out of alleys, skipping over rooftops and jumping down from fire escapes. He stumbled lightly as they jumped from a balcony down to the street again, and Hana steadied him.

"So running break neck through the village with the sentries chasing you is a common occurrence?" Shino asked, his breathing slightly strained.

"Depends on who you are with, actually," she shrugged. "Come on. We're gonna cut through over there."

Shino didn't question her in the least, ducking quickly down an alley between two nearby apartment buildings. He felt her yank on his shirt, stopping him halfway down the darkened alley. "What?" he asked.

"Come here," she said quickly, motioning for him to step closer to her. She gave him a mischievous grin and reached up to grab the zipper on his jacket.

"What are you…." he asked, catching her hands with his own before she could pull the zipper down. "Hana?"

"You're tripping all over the place, Shino. They're gaining on us to longer we run," she whispered, momentarily letting go of him. "They're gonna be looking for an Inuzuka and an Aburame."

"That would be us, yes."

"Then that's what we are gonna give them. Right after a little diversion," she explained. Shino blinked as she flashed through some hand signs rapidly, and then stared dumbly at the two clones of Hana that stood before him. All three Hana's had grins that promised nothing but pure mischief, and Shino had to steady himself against the wall to make sure he wasn't seeing triples of her due to the alcohol.

_Family jutsu, _he reminded himself belatedly. _She can make the dogs look like her._

"What are...?"

"Hold on," she muttered. "Not done yet." Another set of seals and the Hana clone farthest away disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a clone of him.

"How..."

"It's Kotetsu and Izumo following us," she said quickly to the clones. "Neither of them are sensor types, so they won't notice the small differences. Lead'em away from here. I'll meet you home in an hour." They nodded and took off as one, Kaimaru following close at their heels. Then she turned to look at him, and Shino felt a tingle run down his spine.

"What?"

"Take off your jacket."

"Hana..."

"Do you need some help?" she asked pointedly, reaching for the zipper again. "We're running out of time!"

"No. Though I can't see…."

"Good point. Glasses too," she ordered.

"But…"

"Now!" she barked, reaching up to grasp the zipper and pull it loose. Shino managed to shimmy out of the large jacket, while Hana snatched his glasses of his face and his forehead protector from his head. He was left in his black uniform pants and a dark blue t-shirt he had put on before leaving his house.

"What is the meaning of all..." he started only to stop when he saw a look of surprise on her face. "Hana? Hana!"

"Wha...sorry," she muttered.

"What are we...?"

"They're looking for an Aburame and an Inuzuka," she muttered. "We're going to be our own diversion."

Shino blinked a few times before vaguely catching onto her reasoning. Later on, if anyone asked him what had prompted him to go along with this harebrained idea of hers, he would blame the alcohol. He would also blame the alcohol for the next thing that came out of his mouth.

"If I am getting naked, then so are you," he muttered.

"Works for me," she retorted. "Get to it, then." Shino reached up and snapped the band holding her ponytail in place. Hana's hair fell all around her shoulders and Shino felt himself get dizzy again. He'd only seen her hair hang freely a handful of times, and it always surprised him to see how long and thick the mass was. "Now you're getting the point," she murmured as he unzipped her jacket and helped her out of it.

Her hands flashed again and she muttered something under her breath before wiping her hands down her face. When she pulled them away, Shino was amazed to see the red clan markings had disappeared.

"Now what?" Shino asked. He could feel the two chakra signatures getting closer, and wondered if this plan of hers was actually going to work, or if he was going to get chucked into jail for the rest of the night for disturbing the peace.

Hana, ever the opportunistic witch she was, pushed him up against the wall and pulled his head down to hers with a smile. "I said it once, and I'll say it again. Sometimes, you, Shino Aburame, are thicker than two planks."

And then she kissed him. Startled, Shino pulled back after a split second and blinked. Hana just opened her eyes and gave him a salacious little grin.

"Good for you I am a quick learner," he muttered, locking his hands around her waist.

"Hmm...Lucky me," she smiled, threading her hands into the hair at the back of his head. "Let's see if this little diversion works as well the second time around, hm?"

She pulled his face down to her level again and laid her lips against his. Shino was not sure how long they stood there, making out like a pair of hormonal teenagers.

What he did know, was that he was completely and utterly drowning in the scent and feel of the woman in his arms. His mind flashed suddenly back to the mission where she'd pushed him against a wall in another alley and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

It was all so familiar, the warmth of her lips, the whisper of her hair on his skin, the soft way her curves gave way to his gentle touches.

It was too much and not enough…all at one time.

He pulled back for a moment, fighting for breath and a shred of mental control. Hana sighed and grinned up at him.

"You're learning," she murmured, resting her hands on his neck.

"I think I need more practice," he teased, toying with the hem of her shirt. "My technique is off."

"Who am I to stand in the way of perfecting a technique?" she teased, pulling him down again.

Shino flipped them around, pushing her up against the brick wall and pinning her in place before roughly kissing her again.

As it was, darkened alleyways were beginning to become his favorite place, at least when she was with him.

And this time, her dogs could not interrupt them.

"Hey! You two! Get a room!"

Shino broke away and quickly tucked Hana's head into his shoulder, blocking her face from the two sentries perusing gaze. She interacted with the Hokage's gophers often enough for them to recognize her if she turned around.

"Can I help you?" he asked coldly.

"You see two people pass through here?" Kotetsu demanded. "A couple of mutts, too?"

Shino felt Hana stiffen up immediately, and held her tighter, silently willing her to stay quiet. The two Chunins didn't recognize him, obviously. But if she turned around, they were going to wind up in jail for sure.

"A few minutes ago, headed north."

"Thanks," Izumo answered, nodding towards Hana. "Get her home. We don't like drunks stumbling around at this time of the morning."

"Sure thing," Shino said calmly as the two men bounded off. Shino let out a breath of withheld air and let his grip on Hana relax slightly. "They're gone."

"I'm gonna kick his ass the next time I see him," she muttered. "Nobody calls my boys mutts!"

Shino looked down into her cross face and chuckled before laying another kiss on her lips. Hana softened immediately and snuggled back up to him.

"Been wantin' to do that all damn night," she admitted, blowing out a breath of air when they finally parted. "You too, by the looks of it."

Shino just groaned and shook his head. What the hell was he going to do with this woman? He was beginning to understand why people thought the Inuzuka clan was totally wild and half crazy.

Hana ran her hand across his cheek and looked at him carefully, her face drawn in concern. "You ok, hon?" Hana asked quietly, her voice soft.

"Sorry," he said, resting his head on her shoulder in an attempt at calming down. "I should not have done that."

"You don't hear me complaining, do you?"

"This is all your fault," he muttered.

"Oh, I want to hear this," she laughed, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "How you figure this is all my fault?"

Shino felt like melting at the light touch. Instead, he just groaned in defeat. "You are going to drive me crazy."

"I'll stop it before you're too far gone. How's that for a compromise?"

"Inadequate. But I will take what I can get," he conceded quietly. Hana actually had the nerve to outright laugh at him.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that immensely," she said, tamping down her laughter for his sake, no doubt. "But we better get moving before those two figure out they're chasing the wrong people."

"Agreed."

After slipping back into his jacket and getting his glasses back on, Shino let Hana lead him out of the alley and back onto the sidewalk. They headed due north, back towards the center of the village. As they walked by a nearby shop window, he noticed Hana grinning at her reflection.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

"We almost look like normal people," she said, gesturing to the window in front of them. The reflection off the shop window, created by the light from a nearby streetlamp, showed them standing together, arms entwined. Shino took note of the unzipped jacket he wore, and the way Hana's hair covered her shoulders. He reached up and ran a finger across her cheeks where the red triangles usually were.

"Concealment genjutsu," she said, answering the unspoken question. "Have to use it during missions sometimes."

"Put them back," he said, one finger lingering over her right cheek.

"Huh? Why?"

"Please?" he asked quietly. Hana just nodded, made the appropriate seal, and countered the genjutsu. Shino watched, slightly fascinated as the red triangles began to fade back into view.

"Better?"

"Immensely," he said, grinning slightly. "So, are there anymore questions I can answer for you tonight? Or are you all out?"

"Is this an attempt to keep me from pushing you into a wall and molesting you again?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"No. It is an attempt to keep me distracted so I do not push _you_ against wall and molest you again."

"Hey, I didn't mind the gropin….."

"Hana…"

"Okay, okay," she said, head bowed slightly. She looked up at him through her lashes and grinned. "I'll behave myself…for now"

"Thank the gods," Shino said. "You are forcing me to redefine my definition of personal space."

"Was I invading your personal space?" she teased.

"Yes."

"Good," she said succinctly, linking their arms again and continuing to walk. "So what about your kikai? What can you tell me about them?"

"I sense the veterinarian side coming out of you."

"Am I that obvious?" she asked, laughing. Above their heads, a dozen or so of Shino's kikai were fluttering around. He was about to call the flighty creatures back when he saw that Hana was studying them quite intently. Calling a few more out, he let them mingle with the others until a small swarm was performing acrobatic tricks right above their heads.

"They are really are amazing," she said, holding her hand out. Half a dozen of the kikai landed on her palm and Shino watched as she turned her hand to and fro as they crawled all over her. "Does it hurt? Having them suck your chakra out?"

"Since they live inside of me, they do not feed on me the same as they would a non-Aburame."

"How so?"

"They live along my chakra coils and absorb what they need from me into their own bodies through a process similar to osmosis. However, when they feed off of an opponent, they must physically bite the target. If they are feeling particularly vengeful, or if I am in a particularly bad mood, they will burrow into the target to get to their chakra coils."

"So they can eat someone from the inside out?"

"More or less."

"No wonder Kiba used to be cautious around you."

"Did I scare him?" Shino asked. He had the sneaking suspicion Kiba had been absolutely terrified of him when they were in the Academy. It would be good to find out after all these years.

"On a few occasions, but that was after you were teamed up together and he saw you fight."

"Good. Though to answer your original question, however, I do not notice when they feed. But I would assume the yelling and screaming of my targets is a rather obvious indication that it can hurt."

"I bet your chakra reserves are off the charts," she commented idly.

"It is higher than normal, yes. But that is due to having to maintain the connection to them. Aburame children often have a hard time trying to find the number of kikai they can sustain with their chakra without overtaxing themselves. It eventually reaches equilibrium, usually before we enter into the Academy. After that, as our chakra reserves begin to increase, so to do the swarms that we can comfortably sustain."

"So your kikai are given to you as a child?"

"Typically a baby receives their first pair of kikai from their parents, one female from the father, and one male from the mother. In my case, since my mother was from outside the clan, and thereby not a wielder, I received one from my father and another from my aunt."

"How do they get in and out?"

Shino stilled immediately. That was the one question he really did not want to answer, because the explanation did not really make sense without a demonstration. He took a quick breath and tried to think up the easiest explanation he could. "There are openings in our skin that allow them access in and out."

"Can I see?"

"I do not think that is such a good idea."

"What? Why not?"

"Knowing they live inside us is one thing. Actually seeing them come out…well…people's reactions are generally not of the pleasant sort," he admitted.

Hana gave him a quizzical look, but shook her head. "I knew what I was getting myself into when this started."

"I am simply minimizing any chances that you will change your mind," he admitted quietly. He did not want to tell her no, but he also did not want to risk the chance of her being disgusted at what he was and running away.

It had happened before with other people.

"Oh, hon. I'm not going anywhere."

Shino contemplated it for a few seconds, then reached down and turned up the sleeve of the shirt he was wearing, exposing his left wrist to the soft light. Figuring it was now or never, he gave the silent command for a few of his familiars to exit, and watched carefully as three little bumps began to move underneath his skin.

'_It is okay. Hana is a friend, and no threat to you or I_,' he thought, soothing the slightly agitated kikai as they began to move. '_She is just curious about us.'_

He glanced up at her, waiting for any type of negative reaction. She was biting her lower lip, a sign that she was focused on what she was seeing.

The exit and entrance holes were barely visible in the sunlight. And considering it was only a few hours before dawn, Shino thanked his stars that Hana would not be able to see as well in the relative darkness. When they crawled out from under his skin, Shino heard her soft intake of breath as the three small bugs marched out to the tip of his fingers and then took to the air.

Hana's grin overtook her face when she saw them pirouetting in the air, and Shino could not help but let out a huge sigh of relief. She didn't seem too traumatized at the sight of bugs crawling out of his body...that was a good sign at least. He discretely wiped away the small speck of blood that always seeped out when the kikai tore through a wielder's skin.

She really did not need to see that right now.

The boldest of his three released familiars fluttered over in front of her and landed primly on her nose. Hana blinked a few times and tried to look down at the small creature. Shino couldn't help the laugh that escaped when he saw the expression of utter concentration on her face juxtaposed against her crossed eyes.

He was suddenly reminded of the evening he had dropped that perfume bottle off at her office and one of his kikai had landed on Kaimaru's nose. The dog had went cross eyed trying to follow the little bug's landing path...much like Hana was doing now.

Figuring he had sated her curiosity for a little while, he called them back. Holding out his hand, he let them land and scuttle right back into the nearly invisible hole right in the center of his wrist. They dispersed as soon as they were out of sight, three little bumps moving in different directions just underneath his skin.

Chancing a glance at Hana, he was relieved to find her smiling.

"See, still here," she murmured. "Thank you."

"No. Thank you," he said quietly.

"For what?"

"For not running in the other direction."

"Are people really that horrible?"

"They do not understand, and that makes them fearful," Shino muttered. "And they are not willing to listen to what we say when we try to explain. All they see is bugs crawling out of a live person. I have even had people ask if they were maggots."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It is okay. We learn to live with the ones who are ignorant," he said, threading his fingers through hers. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Just as we learn to cherish the ones who are willing to learn."

"I wish people were more opened minded."

"As do I," he said. Hana nodded and tried to stifle a yawn. Shino glanced at his watch, noticing it was a few hours before dawn, and figured it was time to get a few hours sleep.

"Tired?"

"A little, yeah."

"I think we should head back. Are you going back to your family's compound tonight?" he asked, tugging her slightly to get her moving again.

"Uh, not exactly. I haven't been there for a few weeks, actually. Ma and I are not exactly on speaking terms at the moment."

"So where are you staying? Surely not at your office?"

"No. I have an apartment not far from the clinic," she explained quickly. "Well, it's not really mine. It's my dad's. He stays there when he's in town, which usually isn't more than a couple of days every few months unless something happens." She was silent for a few long seconds, but finally continued. "I moved in after a…disagreement with my mom."

"A disagreement?"

"Yes, Shino, a disagreement. You know, that thing that likes to pop its ugly head around when you and someone else don't actually see eye-to-eye, but neither of you are going to back down from what they believe or want."

"Did this disagreement have something to do with whatever it is you are not telling me?"

"As a matter of fact, it does," she answered, giving him a questioning glance. "What?"

"I am surprised that you admitted it without any prodding on my part."

"What would be the point? Everyone who matters knows something is going on. You just happen to know a little more than the rest."

"Considering the vague amount of information I am privy too, I can fully understand why your mother would be angry with you," he muttered, stopping in front of a small apartment complex. Hana had not been kidding. He could see the veterinarian office she worked at right down the street.

"It's almost over," she said again. "You'll know everything soon enough…even though I'm betting you aren't going to want to know it when you do."

"I will be the judge of that, thank you."

"Well, I hope you will judge fairly, hon," she said quietly. "That's all I can ask for."

"Go get some sleep," Shino said quietly. "I will see you tomorrow, or the next, depending on what is going on with the Elders and my parents."

"Second floor, third apartment from the left," she said, gesturing up at that windows. "You know where I'm at now. Feel free to hide from them if you need to. I do own bug repellent."

"Normally, that would have me running for the hills," he admitted. "In this case, I am tempted to take you up on the offer."

"Just let me know."

"I will. Goodnight, Hana."

"G'night, Shino," she said, standing on her tiptoes to place a quick kiss on his lips. She pulled back and winked at him. "Something to remember me by until next time."

"Drunk or not, I am not likely to forget you that quickly," he retorted. Hana laughed and pulled open the door of the complex with a smug smile.

"Then I'm doing my job."

The door shut behind her, and Shino could do nothing for a few minutes but stare at the place where she had slipped through the door. He saw the light in the apartment above him switch on, and Hana's shadow cross the glass window. Figuring she would be fine, he recalled his kikai and headed back towards his own home. He was tired and knowing he would have to deal with the emissaries and the potential bridal candidates and his annoying Elders in just a few hours, he figured it would be prudent of him to get some sleep.

The last thing he needed to do was show up to a meeting half asleep. There was no doubt going to be things said about his sudden disappearance from the compound earlier.

There really was no point in adding fuel to the proverbial fire, as it was.

Either way, it had been a pleasant evening for him. And having Hana with him only made it better. He would have to figure out a way to get away from his family for a little while tomorrow if he could, and come see her again. He wondered if he could get his mother to cover for him again tomorrow. She seemed to take advantage of any and all opportunities to annoy the Council members.

And the next time she told him to get the hell out of the compound; he was not even going to question why.

* * *

_Earlier, on the other side of the village..._

_**AAAAARRRROOOOOOOOO!**_

Shibi Aburame nearly jumped out of his bed when he heard the piercing howl of a dog. His kikai immediately swarmed the room, trying to find whatever it was that had woken their host from his deep sleep. By his side, his wife's sleepy mutterings ended in a sleepy curse when another howl reverberated through the air loud enough to make the window panes rattle.

_**AAARRRRARRRARROOOOOOO!**_

The Aburame leader recalled his familiars and tried to settle them down. They were reluctant to come back, and Shibi groaned in pure aggravation, flopping back onto his pillows.

"What did we do to deserve this, pray tell?" Hotaru muttered, rolling over to look at him.

"Flea infestation," Shibi muttered, stuffing the pillow over his head in an attempt to drown out the incessant howling right outside his window. Beside him, his wife growled and tossed back the covers. Shibi groaned and grabbed at the covers, intent on not letting the colder air underneath the thick blanket. He glanced over at Hotaru as she switched on a lamp as yet another howl erupted outside the house. "Let me remind you that this was all your idea, dear."

"Oh, hush," Hotaru muttered, slipping into her robe. "I thought Tsume said she would keep her moves focused on the Elders only!"

"You can not contain sound waves, my dear," he muttered. "The dogs _are _by the Elder's quarters. If they were not, the wailing would be considerably louder."

"They're waking the dead as it is!" Hotaru huffed. "How long do you think it'll be before Genju sics his kikai on them again?"

"At the rate they are going? I am surprised it has not happened already."

_**AAARRRROOOOOOO!**_

"We are gonna hear about this in the morning, you realize," she muttered. "From the Elders and everyone who lives within a half mile radius of the Elder's living quarters."

"And I say again...this was all your idea," Shibi reminded her. "You can handle them."

"Yes, but you agreed to it," she reminded him. "Where is Shino? Maybe he can get them to be quiet."

"You ran him out of here earlier, remember?" Shibi muttered as another chorus of howls filled the air. "You told Genju and Kurabiki that he woke up feeling bad and you wanted to make sure he had not contracted some exotic disease during his mission that was going to result in horrendous disfigurement and possible sterility."

"Who's dealing with them, me or you?"

"You, dear."

"Precisely. So I will tell them exactly what I want, embellished in any way I see fit."

"Please do not remind me," he groaned. Hotaru huffed one more time and headed towards the bedroom door. "Where are you going?"

"To plan," she bit out. Shibi rolled his eyes and flipped over onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

_**AAARRRROOOOOOO!**_

"I am going to have stink bugs fly around the head of every Inuzuka in this village," he muttered. "I hope it gives them a headache."

His only response was the mingled howls of half a dozen dogs somewhere nearby.

* * *

_And on the other side of the village..._

Tsume had always been the type of woman who liked early mornings. Things were so much quieter while everyone was still snoring away in their beds. It gave her time to think, to plan...

But most importantly, it gave her time to eat before the rabid pack of wolves she called family decided to eat breakfast.

The short woman walked into her kitchen and flipped on the light switch, intent on getting some food in her stomach before going to wake Kuromaru up for some morning training.

"What the hell….." she muttered, flipping the switch again when the lights did not come on. She kept flipping it for a few seconds, wondering if there was a short somewhere. She tried to turn on a few more lights, only to find them dead as well. Figuring someone had managed to trip a breaker, she checked the panel box inside the living room. When that checked out fine, she headed for breaker box outside the house, figuring someone had caused a power surge and made the main breaker flip.

She walked outside, skirting along the side of the house, only to find the metal box that fed power to her home smoking and sputtering. Grabbing a stick from the ground, she lifted the panel box door, determined to see what had happened. Suffice to say she was righteously pissed when sparks started flying out of the metal box, and lumps of black, melted rubber dripped out the casing. Tsume muttered numerous obscenities underneath her breath and let what was left of the metal door clang back into place.

"What's the problem, Tsume-chan?" Shippou asked as she came back inside. The big man was still wearing his sleeping pants and rubbing his eyes.

"They melted the wires together! How the hell did they do that with insects?" she demanded loudly. "I smell a rat."

"Actually, that would be Aburame-san's kikai you smell," Shippou said between yawns. "What are you expecting, anyway? You've probably annoyed him to hell with your pranks."

"_Our _pranks, pup. The nasty note and dead rabbits were all your idea, remember?"

"He should not have drained the dog's chakra reserves."

"He probably wouldn't if we had left those damn cats alone they keep around the compound," Tsume shuddered. "Aggravating animals, cats….ugh!"

"This is true," Shippou agreed, leaning against the door frame. "So now what are you gonna do? Taking out the power to the house is major for a prank."

"I'm thinking something to really piss them off." she answered, pacing the kitchen floor. "Do you still remember the layout of the groves north of their compound?"

"It's the breeding areas for the rarer species of insects they keep, right?"

"We're going to pay it a visit," she said succinctly. Shippou went absolutely still at the suggestion.

"Oh, hell no! They're gonna be out for blood if we mess with those damn bug's houses."

"We're not gonna destroy them, idiot," she growled, slapping the back of his head. "Just relocate them. Especially those ugly stinky bug things that old hag Kurabiki likes to keep around."

"She breeds stinkbugs? That explains a lot, actually." Shippou mused.

"Come on, pup, we've got planning to do." Tsume headed back out the door, breakfast completely forgotten. "Kuromaru! Get your lazy ass up! We got work to do!"

"It's four in the morning, Tsume. Can't this wait?" Shippou yawned. "I'm going back to sleep."

"No, it can't. And no, you ain't," she answered, reaching back through the door to grab him. "Let's go."

"Tssuuummeeee! Let go'a my ear, ya lil' hellion!

* * *

_**A/N** – Hope everyone has enjoyed this latest chapter. And I realize that Shino is acting a bit out of character, but I can't help it. If I couldn't bend his personality just a little, this would turn out to be a very boring (or very angsty) story. I would appreciate it if ya'll would let me know if he was **too** terribly unbelievable._

_Until next time, happy reading!_

_**A.A.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer** - Naruto and his buddies don't belong to me. So go find someone else to sue._

_**A/N** - Here is the latest chapter of this unfurling saga. Hope everyone enjoys it!_

* * *

_**Waiting on Fate**_

_Chapter 13_

_Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire_

* * *

General staff meetings were usually called during the first week of every month. During this time, the Hokage or her designated assistants would go over the general house keeping duties that were assigned to each shinobi on a rotating schedule. At present, Shino and all the other jounin and special jounin were standing in one of the larger meeting rooms of the Hokage's Tower, receiving their designated dates for village patrol and gate duties. Other points of interest for the day had ranged from a lecture from Intel on the correct way to write mission reports, as well as where and when to turn them in, to the need for proctors for the upcoming chunin exams being held in Suna. Now, an hour and a half after walking in, Shino was more than happy to pocket his assignments and head towards the door.

Before he could clear the room, however, he was flagged down by Sakura. "The Hokage wanted to see us after the meeting was finished," she said, adjusting some files in her hands.

"Is something the matter?"

"She has some questions about what we wrote in our mission reports," Sakura answered. "I'm guessing it's probably just for clarification purposes; nothing to worry about." She dropped the pile of files next to some scrolls on a nearby desk and dusted her hands together. "Let me get Kiba and Hana and we'll meet you down there."

"Take your time."

"Oh, I intend to," Sakura said with a grin. "Shizune just grabbed your dad and Kiba's mom and herded them towards Tsunade-sama's office. Apparently there's been some trouble in the past few days between the two."

"What kind of trouble?"

"The kind that lands people in the hospital," Sakura grimaced, shrugging. She turned and went to find the two Inuzuka siblings without another word, leaving Shino to ponder what exactly was going on as he headed towards the executive offices of the Tower.

The last two days had been relatively quiet, or as quiet as could be expected considering the leaders of two of the village's most well known families were currently having a field day attempting to aggravate the hell out of the other. Shino had managed to stay away from whatever his parents, that is to say, his mother, was planning at any moment of the day. What type of chaos she was planning during those times, he was not sure he wanted any knowledge of.

He figured it would be prudent to at least be congenial to the two young women the Elders had invited into the village, and he played his part well enough to keep the old buzzards happy. The first day was spent with the woman from the Supaidamura clan. Shino smiled slightly as he recalled their time spent together.

She was a curious mixture of sass and obedience mixed up into one rather intriguing young woman who barely came up to his shoulders, Kasumi-san was. He had met her the morning after he had wound up combing the village with Hana and her brothers for half the night.

Considering he was feeling the after effects of the alcohol he had drank the night before, Shino figured the day would be absolute torture. The last thing he had wanted to do was be an escort for a woman he didn't even want to meet in the first place. But, despite the fact that he had the king of all hangovers, and really only wanted to go back to sleep, duty to his family overrode his desire to return to sleep.

After all, he may not want the two women there, nor did he want anything to do with them, they were still guests of his family. And as such, all niceties would be extended to them during their stay.

A small note on his door had informed him that he was expected to meet the Kasumi-san in the guest quarter's courtyards after breakfast. And Kurabiki-san would be there to see them off, of course.

'_She's probably just showing up to make sure I am there,'_ Shino thought suspiciously.

Kurabiki-san had described the Supaidamura candidate as a very traditional young woman who was well versed in the societal norms of their era. So his first impression left him at odds with what he had been told.

When Shino entered into the guest quarter's courtyard and found Kasumi entertaining a young boy with some parlor tricks, he was a little wary. At her side was a severe looking man well on in his years. Shino disregarded the man immediately, instead turning his attention to the young woman entertaining some of his younger clansmen.

She was shorter than he expected, and sporting a head of burnished, copper colored hair and eyes the color of storm clouds; and even from so far away, Shino could see the creases and calluses on her hands. A kunoichi she obviously was not, but rumor had it that the Supaidamura clan was well known for creating the weapons that shinobi used during their missions. And if she assisted in making the weapons, he held no illusions that she had some sort of training for wielding them. She was dressed in the traditional style, a blue kimono and yellow obi; a darker cloak was tossed off to the side. She was a pretty young woman, he would give Kurabiki and the Elders that much.

They wound up meandering around the village after breakfast, watching as the villagers continued to decorate their homes and businesses for the beginning of the harvest festival. Shino told her a little about the various contests and other riff-raff that went on during the end of summer celebrations, and she listened with rapt intent. In turn, she told him about similar celebrations in the villages in Water Country where she had grown up for the first decade of her life.

Around noon, Shino had the fortune of passing in front of a well known shop that also happened to catch Kasumi's attention. It was a weapons shop run by Tenten's extended family, and was well known by the shinobi community. She asked if they could go in, and he was more than ready to agree. There were only a few people in the shop, and he needed a few minutes break from all the walking.

Kasumi walked around the shop, looking at the wares with a critical eye while Shino found himself a quite corner to watch her from. The lingering headache was causing him no unending amount of pain in his temples, but the nausea was starting to fade away, a testament to how food could alleviate some of the hangover's affects.

It did not take long before Dang-san, the proprietor of the shop, came out from behind the counter to ask if there was anything he could do. Minutes later, Kasumi had drawn him into a highly detailed conversation concerning grades of iron ore, forging techniques and the advantages and disadvantages of different smelting processes. Dang-san, a rather large man who was perpetually covered in the soot from his bellows, was considered a craftsman of the highest caliber, and loved to talk about his work with any willing participant. By the time Shino managed to separate the two weapons makers, he was ready to head back to his home, Kurabiki's expectations be damned.

"Remind me to introduce you to Tenten," he said as they made their way back towards the Aburame grounds.

"Who is she?"

"Dang-san's niece, and one of the best weapon's handlers in the village," he answered.

She smiled slightly and nodded. "That would be nice."

Shino had to admit that the day was not a total waste. Kasumi had turned out to be quite a pleasant person, despite his initial reservations. And she had taken pity on him after realizing that he was suffering from a hangover, for which Shino was overly, if silently, grateful. If she did wind up moving closer to the village, he had no doubt that she would manage to fit in quite well.

Chiyo Kirigirisu of Amegakure, however, was not all that pleasant. She seemed to be the more traditional of the two women, quiet, reserved, respectful. Physically, she cut a striking figure with long black hair and deep blue eyes, but she was almost the utter and complete opposite of the outgoing Kasumi. His day spent with her was much more stressful, due largely to the presence of her family's retainers tagging along everywhere they went. Chiyo was not that talkative of a young woman, nowhere near as animated as Kasumi, resulting in a fair share of awkward silences. And Shino, then completely over the hangover, had found it hard to find anything they mutually had in common. Whether she was naturally reticent, or just incredibly shy, he was not sure.

And, quite frankly, he didn't care enough to find out.

So, when he had received word of the staff meeting in the Hokage's Tower the evening before, he had made his excuses and prepared to attend the following morning, despite the fact that no one really ever looked forward to their monthly assignment reports. Shaking his head, Shino put the entire uncomfortable experience behind him, knowing it was not going to be the only time he had to deal with Chiyo and her retainers.

He walked into the front offices of the Hokage's quarters just in time to see the back of his father's coat file through the far door leading into the main office. Shibi took a place opposite of Hana's mother and uncle. Lined up beside his father were all three of the Aburame Elders. Shino silently stepped back into a corner, angling himself so that he could hear and see what was going on inside the room.

Sakura had piqued his curiosity when she'd told him there was trouble brewing between the clan leaders. And he was curious to find how much trouble his mother's antics had landed his father into this time.

"Do you realize why you have been called before me?" Tsunade began tersely.

"No," Tsume barked, arms folded across her chest.

"And you?"

"No, Hokage-sama," his father answered respectfully.

"Then let me educate you all," she hissed, throwing a pair of folders across the desk at the two gathered groups. "I've got three Inuzuka in the hospital, in the throes of anaphylactic shock because they were bitten by some kind of bug I've never seen before.

Then, on the other side of the trauma ward, there are three Aburame who are being subjected to a very painful series of rabies shots because they were bitten by some kind of wild animal while walking home from guard duty."

Shino glanced over to the doorway as Sakura, Hana and Kiba entered into the room. He motioned for them to stay quiet and pointed towards the Hokage's office. The other three shinobi glanced at the office, and quickly positioned themselves to be mostly out of sight of the raging Hokage inside.

"…bite pattern of this 'wild animal' looks conveniently like it came from a set of canine teeth," Tsunade snapped. "What have you got to say for yourselves?"

"We're starting out on an even keel," Tsume answered. Shino winced slightly at the look of absolute fury radiating off the blonde woman. The rest of her diatribe, luckily for him, was cut off as Shizune appeared.

"I'm not so sure I wanna know what that was about," Hana muttered as the Hokage's long suffering assistant shut the heavy wooden doors, effectively muffling the blonde woman's angry tirade.

"As if you don't already know," Sakura grinned. "Who initiated the clan war, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Clan war? What're ya talkin' about, Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"Don't tell me you have no idea what's been going on," she scoffed.

"This has gotten ridiculously out of hand," Hana muttered, looking up at Shino. "When did your pops get in the middle of this?"

"When he found Kuromaru's present of a brace of rabbits on the front doorstep, along with your mother's note informing him that it was impolite to drain the chakra reserves of Inuzuka canines, and could he instead feed his kikai something else."

"Hence the rabbits."

"For some reason, I don't think Ma was that polite," Kiba muttered.

"She was not."

"And that started the fight?" Sakura asked. "I was under the impression this had been going on for a while."

"It has been, since before we left on that last mission, actually," Shino said. "No. I believe Father would have simply brushed the note and gift off without another thought had Tsume-san not retaliated."

"What'd she do this time?"

"She showed up at the front door of my parent's house and demanded to see that 'flea bitten son of a cockroach' responsible for sending a swarm of lice to terrorize the compound the night before. Apparently no one could sleep because everyone was itching uncontrollably."

"It's shit like this that makes me glad I moved out," Kiba muttered.

"You and me both, little brother," Hana murmured. "She didn't attack your dad, or anything, did she?"

"I am not sure. My mother said that Tsume-san and Father went to his office for about half an hour. After that, your mother left; though according to what I heard, she was in a considerably better mood."

The gathered shinobi glanced up as the door to the Hokage's office suddenly swung open. Sparring the assembled group barely a glance, Kurabiki and Genju all but stomped out of the room, an agitated buzz of irritated kikai following in their wake. Shino caught the hateful looks Genju and Kurabiki shot towards Hana, as well as her blatant disregard of them. Shindo-san, however, nodded once to them, a slight grin on his face as he passed by. Moments later, Tsume, Shippou and his father exited the room as well.

"Problems, Ma?" Kiba asked easily, eyeing the retreating backs of the Aburame Elders.

"Not anymore, pup," Tsume said, feral grin in place.

"Father?" Shino queried quietly, wondering exactly what had happened. And, consequently, how much trouble it was going to stir up for everyone involved.

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with, son," Shibi answered easily. "A simple misunderstanding, nothing more." He turned to look down at the shorter woman to his left. "Right, Tsume?"

"Yeah. Something like that," she agreed, slapping him heartily on the shoulder. "Come on, Bug-boy, lets go track Hotaru down and get some lunch. I'm starving after that meeting. And I think my brother's stomach is going to turn itself inside out if he doesn't get food soon."

"There has not been a time since we were children when you two were not starving."

"Fine, buy your own lunch then," she snapped.

"I did not say I would not join you."

"Of course you didn't," she answered, rolling her eyes. They left, their bickering voices trailing down the hallway along with their footsteps.

Shino looked at the assembled group and caught the glances shooting between the Inuzuka siblings. A happy Tsume was a good thing; he had realized this long ago. And his father had not seemed all too terribly upset….but the Elders had looked like they were ready to bite someone's head off.

"You think they finally got in trouble for all the pranks?" Kiba asked nonchalantly.

"If they did, it wasn't much of a punishment," Sakura mused, glancing quickly into the Hokage's main office. "Tsunade-sama must not be _that _mad at them."

"How ya figure that?" Kiba asked.

Sakura shrugged and jerked her thumb towards the room. "Her desk is still in one piece."

"They're acting like children in the Academy," Hana hissed, her exasperation high as Shizune waved them into the office.

"Unfortunately," Tsunade's still irritated voice interrupted, "This is hardly the first time Shibi and Tsume have come within each other's crosshairs." She leveled a steely look at Shino, then glanced at Hana. "And I have the distinct impression you two have something to do with this, though I have not figured out what it is exactly." Shino stiffened immediately, and he felt Hana shift uneasily beside him. Before either one could offer up an explanation, or an apology, Tsunade waved her hand and shook her head. "No matter. I'm sure the rumor mill will be rolling before long."

"You said this wasn't the first time, Hokage-sama?" Hana queried, head cocked to the side.

"They've done this before?" Shino asked quietly, figuring there was no use in playing dumb. Obviously the Hokage was well aware of the situation…more so than themselves, apparently.

The blonde woman shot him an aggravated look that spoke volumes. "Done this before? They nearly drove their Jounin instructor into the mad-house when they were genin. Always trying to out prank each other." She dropped the folders onto her desk and sat down. "Just ask Hiashi Hyuuga. He wound up refereeing their inane fights when Jin-sensei was quivering in a corner, half crazy because of their antics. And now that Tsume has pulled Shippou into the fray, I have no doubt that Hotaru will be recruited to even the odds for your father."

"She already has been," Shino muttered crossly.

Tsunade huffed and folder her arms, leaning back in her chair. "This is turning into the chicken incident all over again."

"Chicken incident, ma'am?" Kiba asked.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard that story. It was one of your mother's more…inventive fiascos involving syrup, feathers, exploding tags, too much alcohol and a dare to see who could run complete circuit around the village the quickest without getting caught by the MP's."

Shino watched as Hana shook her head, no doubt wondering at the sanity of her family. He was starting to wonder about the sanity of his own, at this point.

Kiba actually looked quite thoughtful, though. "That doesn't sound too bad. Who wound up naked, Hokage-sama?"

"You don't honestly think Shibi's winning personality was what caught his wife's attention, do you?"

There was a strangled sound from his left, and Shino glanced over to see Hana trying to tamp down laughter at the thought. He frowned, trying desperately to not be embarrassed by the thought of his father running naked through the village.

The blond woman continued on blithely, either completely ignoring the fact that she was embarrassing him, or just not caring one way or another. "Hotaru was on guard duty at the gates that night. She was the one who found Shibi after he passed out, covered in feathers and reeking of maple syrup and cheap alcohol."

"He seems to have had a problem staying in his clothing when he was younger," Shino muttered darkly.

"I guess your mom saw something she liked," Hana snickered, tossing him a sympathetic smile. "Something the feathers didn't cover up."

"Not completely covered up, anyway," Tsunade snickered, "Now, about why I called you here..."

* * *

Shino knew he was going to be called before the Elders before the day was over. Whatever had been said in the Hokage's office earlier that day had angered them greatly, and they were primed and ready to attack someone. And he had no illusions to what the topic of these discussions were going to end up being. The sour looks they had thrown at Hana had spoken volumes.

Though, at this point, he was ready to fight them head on, if that is what it took to make them mind their own damned business. He was beyond caring what they thought of him, or anything else for that matter.

"How are you going to pin any of this on any member of the Inuzuka clan?" he demanded. "It could simply be a pack of rabid dogs running around the village causing trouble."

"They should still be able to do something to stop even a rabid pack of dogs," Genju answered angrily. "And they have offered no assistance!"

"Have you even asked?"

Well that thought had not seemed to cross their minds at all, if the looks on Kurabiki's and Genju's faces was anything to go by. Only Shindo seemed to be somewhat amused...or resigned. Either way, the portly man was the only one not currently breathing down his neck, and he had every intention of keeping it that way if possible.

Shino took a deep breath and closed his eyes, willing the throbbing in his head to go away. He hated stress headaches, especially when they were caused by clan matters.

"Your attachment to clan Inuzuka is troubling us, Aburame-san," Kurabiki said, trying to calm her peer down.

_'This is convenient. They have never had a problem with it before now.' _Shino thought, leveling her with his best imitation of his mother's bored look. "Is it now?"

"Yes."

"Our family has been paired with the Inuzuka and Hyuuga clans for decades," Shino answered calmly. "I can do little about being put on a team with Kiba when our abilities are so complementary."

"It is not your working relationship with your one time teammate we are concerned about," Kurabiki sniffed. "We have heard rumors of you associating with his sister."

Ah, the infamous Konoha rumor mill. He knew it all to well. Bracing against the imminent argument, he squared his shoulders and nodded. "Hana-san? I know her, yes. We have run a number of missions together in the past."

"Apparently you know her quite well, from what we have been able to gather," Kurabiki said stiffly. "What have you to say for yourself?"

"I would suppose that would depend on your definition of '_quite well_."

Genju sputtered, slapping his hand onto the table in pure aggravation, his face turning red. "Well enough to have been seen coming out of her place of work half a dozen times in the past month."

Angry, was he? That was fine. Shino really didn't care if the old bastard had a heart attack or not. Let the old man's blood pressure got the best of him.

"Have you been spying on me?"

"No, of course not, child." Kurabiki sniffed, waving her hand. "But rumors do have a way of circulating quickly. And your escapades a few evenings ago have also come to our attention."

"And?"

"We do not approve of your relationship, whatever it may be, with Tsume's daughter," she answered simply, hands folded in her lap. "Working with her during missions is one thing. But voluntarily consorting with her sort is frowned upon."

"Even if there was a _relationship_, it is no one's business but my own," Shino said, trying to keep his temper in check. His kikai were already agitated. He did not need to feed their restlessness by allowing himself to become even more angry than he already was.

"Not if it affects our family."

"It has not thus far."

"Tell that to your three clansman who were attacked by their dogs!" Genju hissed. "Unprovoked attacks! All of them!"

"The bite patterns did not match any of the Inuzuka's familiars," Shino reminded them. The medics had confirmed that much already, which is why he figured Tsume-san and Shippou-san had not yet found themselves tossed in jail with various assault charges pending against them. "Those are unfounded speculations on your part."

"Unfounded speculation?" Genju sputtered. "How dare you…"

"Be that as it may, there is no reason for you to string her along, in any capacity," Kurabiki continued on, overruling Genju without a thought.

"I have known her nearly as long as I have her brother. What is this sudden interest in any ties I have to her?" Shino demanded, his ire beginning to show through despite his best attempts to keep it under wraps. "Why now?"

"I will put this quite bluntly," Genju said simply. "She does not have the traits needed to be a suitable wife to you."

"I am sure that will make her feel _so_ much better," he retorted.

"Take her as a mistress after you are wed to a suitable woman, if you must. It has been done before. But she will _not _lead our family."

Shino could not believe what he was hearing. Take Hana as a _mistress_? They did not want him to marry her (not that he was planning on asking anytime soon), but they were willing to ignore, if not condone, her as his mistress when he became clan leader? Where was the sense in that reasoning? Last time he had checked, marriage vows were sacred. They were not made to be bent whenever needed.

As he looked up at the three Elders sitting before him, Shino felt his temper get the best of him. He had had enough of their bigoted views. There was no reasoning with them! "Be glad Hana is not here to hear you say that," he said calmly, "She is not the type of woman to be anyone's mistress; though she is more likely to take your head off for suggesting such a thing."

Genju scoffed at the threat. "She would try."

"She would succeed," Shino murmured quietly.

"What makes you so sure?" Shindo asked, speaking up for the first time since this meeting had began.

"She would not be fighting alone."

Shindo seemed to contemplate that for a moment before leveling his gaze at Shino, asking in a calm voice, "You would rise against your own family?"

"I would defend an innocent woman against slanderous accusations pertaining to her character; nothing more," Shino said simply. "Should such a conversation get out of hand, I will do as I see fit."

Shindo simply nodded, saying nothing else as he tucked his hands into the sleeves of his shirt.

"What you speak is treason!" Kurabiki snapped. "That is unacceptabl…"

"Once again, Kurabiki-san, you are incorrect," Shino retorted, turning his attention back to the woman. "Treason would be going against a direct order of the clan head, which you are not. And as my father has said nothing against any of the Inuzuka, Hana-san included, you can lay those accusations to rest right now."

"Your father is coddling you, letting you have your way. We will not be so lenient," Genju snarled.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but you do not make the final decision as to who it is I marry, nor when I marry," Shino said coldly. "Your suggestions are just that, suggestions. I am not required by any clan law, written or understood, to follow them if I do not wish to."

"You will not destroy the merit and status of our family by bringing in a derelict outsider like her!"

"A derelict?" Shino hissed, pinning the old man with a glare. His kikai surged within him, and Shino fought to withhold a command to attack. "You call her a derelict when you killed your own son-in-law over some imagined slight?"

"Shino!"

"Yatamaru was doing treasonous things, consorting with nins from the Mist!" the old man sniffed, turning his nose up. "He deserved every bit of what he got!"

"Then I suppose it was unfortunate that you did not realize he was simply attempting to acquire medicine that could have kept your wife, his mother-in-law, comfortable in her final days." The Aburame heir stared at them coldly, continuing blindly on. "But no, instead of listening to reason, instead of giving him a chance to explain himself, you acted as judge, jury and executioner when you had no right."

"I did what I had to do," Genju rasped. "I preserved the integrity and reputation of this clan!"

"At the expense of your wife's comfort in her dying days! She was in pain! And you took away her chance at relief, no matter how slight it may have been! If that is integrity, I believe the world would be better off without it," Shino retorted, silently daring the older man to continue this argument.

"I did what was right," Genju said solidly.

"In your mind," Shino snipped. "But if you ask anyone else, they will call you a murderer, plain and simple."

"None of us have clean hands, Aburame-san," Shindo rumbled, his voice bringing Shino back from the edge of the proverbial precipice he was toeing.

"I have never killed without orders to do so. Genju-san killed in cold blood...his own family," Shino cut his eyes to the woman to Genju's right. "And Kurabiki-san is guilty of death by omission."

"You are out of order, young man!" she snapped, her kikai rising up behind her like a vengeful storm. "You presume..."

"I presume nothing!" Shino barked, backing the other two Elders down immediately. "Hiyori-chan, your own granddaughter, begged to come back home, to Konoha after you sold her off in a sad attempt to forge ties with an unstable clan who did not understand her. What happened?"

The only female Elder continued to glare at him, arms folded in defiance. Shino could practically see the waves of anger infused chakra radiating off of her. He had no doubt that she would physically attack him if she could get away with it.

"If I remember correctly," Shino continued, driving the proverbial knife further into an already open wound, "She committed suicide because of the way her husband's family treated her. They did not understand her, or her abilities, and she was ostracized to the point of suicide. And you ignored her. Her death, which could have been prevented if you had listened to her pleas, is on your hands."

Kurabiki's kikai swayed back and forth on both sides of her, reacting to the angry chakra leaking out. Shino's own familiars buzzed back in response, just as restless and irritated as their master. They were ready to attack, and Shino knew it. He just had to give the command and this verbal argument would degenerate into an all out war between himself and the clan Elders.

They were angry at him, just because he was reminding them of their own fallibility. Still, it was no reason to resort to an outright attack, at least not in his mind. Everyone made mistakes in their lives, of this he was all too aware. He had made a fair share of his own. Besides, it was not like everyone in the clan didn't already know what had happened to sweet, honest Hiyori-chan, nor how it came to pass. So starting a fight would do nothing to help his cause.

Still, just let her try to shut him up, again. He would give the old biddy a fight she would never forget.

"Shino...be reasonable…"

"No, Shindo-san, I will not," he defied calmly, looking up into the older man's serene face. "I will not heed the words of people who wish to use me as a pawn in a game of power and prestige. You will _**not **_do to me what you did to Yuriko-san."

"Do not mention..."

"That was a long time ago," Shindo murmured, obviously trying to calm things down. "Things have changed since Yuriko's time."

"Not for the better from where I am standing," Shino said coldly. "You are still trying to dictate the lives of our family members to suite your own whims and goals."

"You are out of order, young man!" Genju growled. "This has…"

"No. You are out of order," Shino snapped, glaring coldly at him. "Keep your opinions, and your wishful brides, to yourself. If you are so concerned with forging ties to another clan, then I would suggest you go harass one of your lazy grandsons into taking a wife. They are not good for much else, despite what you may believe!"

"I have never, in all my life," Kurabiki muttered, shaking her head. "Of all the rude…"

"This is one of the bad things of having such an insular clan," Shino pointed out scathingly. "Everyone knows the family's secrets. All the dirty laundry people try to hide, it all comes out eventually."

"You do not know everything, young man," Shindo said calmly.

Shino could hear the steel in the older man's voice, and recognized that this discussion had gone for enough. Shindo was his only ally amongst the Elders, and even sometimes Shino wondered if the man was on his side at all. The Aburame heir took a deep breath and reigned his emotions in, trying to calm himself down. "I know enough."

"Your fascination with the Inuzuka woman is repugnant!" Genju hissed. "She barely more than a base animal!"

"Her name is Hana. And if her name is so repugnant to you, I suggest you go elsewhere," Shino bit out.

"Wait until your father hears of this!"

"Should I go get him?" Shino offered. "It will only take a moment. He's standing right outside, I believe."

"The least you can do is request that she stop with all these childish pranks!" Genju barked.

"You do not want me speaking to Hana, remember?" Shino retorted. "As such, I am not at liberty to discuss anything with her." He picked up his jacket and turned to leave. There was nothing that could be done now. He needed to get away from the Elders and cool off before he did wind up attacking them.

"Shino!"

"If you want a message passed on to her, or any of her family, I suggest you deliver it yourselves, because I am not your messenger boy," he said calmly. "Good evening, Councilmen."

Shino left the council room and headed straight for the nearest gates that led into the village.

He had to calm down before he lost his temper and lashed out at whatever poor, unfortunate soul made the mistake of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Unfortunately, his luck seemed to be completely out, as he caught his parent's attention before getting ten feet from the door.

"Well, that was eventful," Hotaru muttered, looking him up and down. "Are you okay?"

"Are you angry with me as well?" he demanded, ignoring his mother completely. His gaze was fixated on his father's pensive face.

"No," Shibi said quietly.

Shino sighed and tried to calm down. "How much trouble did I just cause?"

"More than I want to deal with….though probably less than you suspect," Shibi answered simply. "They are mad at me for allowing things to get this far out of hand. I am sorry they took it out on you."

"I do not know what possessed you and Tsume-san to start doing this, but please stop," Shino said. "I realize that your intentions are good, but you are not making it any easier."

"I am afraid we realized that a little late," Hotaru said quietly. "It started as a way to take the speculation off of you and Hana, to divert their attention elsewhere."

"It is not working. Please, stop," he begged. "Innocent people are getting hurt, and it is only fostering hurt feelings all around. Had you kept the pranks contained to Tsume-san and Shippou-san, I do not think it would have mattered. But it has gotten out of hand."

"I will talk to her this evening," Shibi said quietly. "This has gone on long enough."

"Thank you both. I know your intentions were good, but…."

"We understand," Hotaru said, patting his shoulder. "We will even things out with Tsume and her clan members. No worries, son."

Shino just nodded and turned to walk away. He had enough on his plate right then, he did not need to worry about whatever his parents were going to do, so long as no one else got caught in the crossfire. Right before he got out of hearing range, he heard his father's gruff voice address his mother,

"This is all your fault, woman..."

* * *

He had gone straight to the training grounds after leaving his parents to deal with the fall-out he had caused earlier that day. A few hours of intense training had left him exhausted, his kikai languid, and his mind blindingly more clear than it had been for some time.

He left the training ground just as the sun was going down, headed towards the other side of the village. He did not even realize he had made his way to Hana's apartment until he was standing in front of it, glancing up at the balconies overhead.

The sun was all but set, and he wondered if she were even home. He discharged a few kikai, who returned moments later to report that she was, in fact, home.

Something had pulled at him to be near her, to let her know that something had changed, that the Elders had finally found out and had made their displeasure known. He wanted, needed, to warn her, to tell her that everything was about to get even more complicated that before.

Shino stopped with a start, a few nasty realizations coming out to taunt him. Would she be willing to put up with it? With him? Would she stand against the Elders, face them down with a snarl and claws bared, if he asked her to? _Could_ he ask her to do that? Hell, could he ask any sane woman to do that?

Was the relationship worth that much displeasure from his fellow clansmen? And what, if anything, had her family said about him? Had they shown their disapproval as well, and that is why she had left the compound? Was that the disagreement her and her mother had fought about? Was he the cause? Hana had not said anything, and Tsume-san had not made any overtures that she was angry towards him on the rare occasion he saw her.

Shino shook his head and walked into the building, climbing the stairs in record time. There were too many questions and not enough answers. Too much anger and not enough balm to sooth the hurt feelings and bruised egos. And there was nothing he could do to fix it. If he followed the Elders edicts, he would loose Hana. If he stuck with Hana, he would lose the backing of three of the most influential people in his family; not to mention that he could possibly incur the wrath of the reigning Inuzuka clan leaders by continuing to see her.

Four sets of stairs later, he stood before her apartment door. He knocked softly, wondering if she would mind his company. When she opened the door, Shino suddenly felt bad for disturbing her. She looked utterly relaxed, dressed in a green oversized shirt and black shorts. Thick white socks covered her feet, and her long hair was free of its usual constraints, hanging around her shoulders.

"Was wondering if I'd see you this evening," she said quietly by way of greeting, arms folded across her chest as she leaned against the door frame. "I've had your kikai buzzing around my head for the last hour. And they sound anything but happy."

"Humph."

'_Traitors,'_ he thought glumly, seeing the small cloud of kikai buzzing near an opened window.

Were his own familiars tattling on him now? Thank the gods she couldn't communicate with them. There would be no telling how she would react to what had been said in that meeting.

"You alright, hon?" she asked, reaching up to touch his face. "Is there something I can do to fix it?" She looked so concerned and worried. Shino felt his heart soar at the realization that she cared what had happened, and was willing to try to do something to mend what he had undoubtedly broken.

"You already know?"

"Bits and pieces," she admitted quietly, ushering him inside the apartment. "But it was enough to context-clue the general message." She shut the door quietly, then turned and hugged him, burrowing into his embrace. Shino relaxed a little more as he wrapped his arms around her and returned the embrace. "We knew this was going to happen, eventually."

"I did not think it would be so soon," he admitted, dropping a quick kiss on her forehead. Hana gave him a sad smile and led him towards the kitchen, motioning for him to take a seat at the table. He vaguely took note of the sleeping dogs in the corner of the living room. Nezumaru roused up and stretched before padding over to Shino.

"Is it your parents?" she asked quietly, coming to stand behind him. Her hands went to his shoulders and began to rub the tense muscles.

"Not at all. Mother is ecstatic. And father is satisfied." Shino muttered, giving Nezumaru a good scratch behind the ears. "And he promised to stop these ridiculous pranks immediately. Though if what he told me was true, their reasoning behind them was for our benefit more so than their own entertainment."

"I know. I cornered Ma after the meeting and made her promise to stop doing whatever she was doing that was putting innocent people in the hospital," Hana muttered.

"How well did that go?"

Hana rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I told the Alphas of my clan, one of which is also my mother, to quit sticking their noses into business that doesn't involve them. It went about as well as you would think."

"So she is angry at me as well."

"Why would Ma be angry with you?" Hana asked quizzically. "I'm the one that confronted her."

"But…."

"Shino, honey, this is not the first time I have fought with my mother, nor will it be the last," she said, rubbing his shoulders a little harder. "Uncle Shippou said he would talk to her."

"They were only trying to help," Shino muttered, leaning his head back against her as she continued her soothing ministrations. "Father said he would talk to her as well."

"Good. Let both of them hem her up in a corner and she will have to give it up. Though, if they wanted to help, they could have found a better way, I think," she added gently, her thumbs doing wonderful things for the stress knots along his shoulders. "Using pranks and gags as a diversion is original, I'll give them that. But it wasn't a very well thought out plan. Ma should have known innocent people were gonna get caught in the crossfire."

"How bad are the ones in the hospital? Tsunade-sama said something about allergic reactions?"

"They're fine. Aggravated as hell, but fine. Should be home in another day or so. How about your family?"

"They will live."

"At least no one was seriously hurt," she murmured, sliding his hood off his head. "What did the old windbags have to say?"

Her short nails threaded into his thick hair and scratched his scalp lightly. Was this what her dogs felt like when she petted them? He could start to enjoy this entirely too much.

"They basically called me a disgrace to the clan who needs to quit fraternizing with a woman who does not meet their standards of social protocol and standing," he growled. "Though apparently it is alright if I take you as a mistress after I marry a fine, reputable woman who is, of course, of their choosing."

"Is that so?"

Her hands stilled immediately and Shino cringed inwardly, thinking maybe he should have refrained from mentioning that part. "I am ready to tell them all to go straight to hell and leave me alone."

"I think you already did," Hana chuckled, patting his head and walking around to take a seat across from him. "At least, if what I heard was true."

"How do you know this stuff?"

"Trade secret. I might tell you…one day," she teased threading their fingers together. "All jokes aside, how much trouble are you in because of me?"

"More than I should be. Less than really matters," he answered, glancing at the piles of files and cup of steaming tea on the table. "I probably just gave the Elders a very good reason to come crashing down on my father, though."

"About what?" Hana asked. "You stood up for yourself. What can they charge you with, other than a bad case of rudeness?"

"Outright defiance to the Council...dereliction of clan duties..."

"...telling the old bastards to piss off?"

"Something like that, yes," he admitted. He really did not want to talk about this anymore. Rehashing it over and over was not going to change any of the facts surrounding them right now. He glanced at the cluttered table and attempted to change the subject. "Did I interrupt your work?"

"Assignment dossier," she said, tidying up the piles and putting them to the side. "I'm leaving out in the morning on a recon mission."

"Are the specs classified?"

"Hardly," she scoffed, reaching down to scratch Kaimaru's head when he sat down beside her chair. "There have been some suspicious activities going on along the northwest border of Fire Country. People moving across the border with large groups of wagons and goods. The higher-ups think it may be another branch of that slave ring we found in Senpakushi."

"It is harvest season. People are transporting their goods and wares to market," Shino shrugged.

"That's what I though as well. But Intel is saying they've received reports of higher than usual numbers of children's bodies being found along the trade routes headed towards Kusagakure and Takugakure."

"Who is going with you?" he asked, glancing at a map of the trade routes that had been dotted with little red X's. Apparently Intel had sent her a map of where they had found the bodies. Had there been that many casualties already?

"Aoba," she answered.

"Only two?"

"Two humans and three dogs, actually. It's just a recon mission, low probability of any enemy engagement," she said with a shrug. "You hungry? We were about to head out to get something to eat."

"You have a fully stocked kitchen, and you are going out?" Shino asked, spying the piles of take-out boxes in the trash. What was her fascination with eating fast food? He knew the apartment was fully stocked with food.

"I can't cook," she admitted sheepishly. "Kiba wasn't kidding the other night when he said I can't even boil water without scorching a pot."

Shino eyed the cabinets, contemplating. He had no intention of going back to his parent's house anytime soon, especially since the Elders were probably still creeping about. And going out to eat would entail dealing with the burgeoning crowds in town for the harvest festival. And right now, that sounded about as appealing as dealing with a pissed, sober Hokage after a mission gone bad.

So….

"Would you like to learn?" he asked, glancing over the rim of his glasses at Hana.

"I can't guarantee anything will stick, but sure, I'll try anything once," she shrugged, "Who's teaching?"

"I will show you."

"You?"

"I cook well enough," Shino said, slightly defensive. "I have kept your brother alive through enough missions, after all."

"This oughta be fun," Hana mumbled, smiling. She stood up and pulled him out of his chair and into the small kitchen of the apartment. "Alright. But first, we gotta get you more comfortable."

"Excuse me?"

"Off with the jacket."

"Why?"

"You look like you are geared up to head out on a mission." she said tugging at the dark material. "Teaching me to cook isn't _that _dangerous."

"Kiba would argue differently," Shino said, watching as her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Kiba argues with me about a lot of things," she said primly.

"You are not the only one."

"I don't like seeing you looking like you are about to leave too when Toshi and dad left this morning," she said, pulling his heavy overcoat off and folding it carefully. "Happy now?"

"Immensely. You are trying to get me naked again."

"Nah, _**really**_?" she teased, wide eyed. "Am I that obvious?"

"Yes."

"Hm. Is it working?"

"Better than last time."

"Oh, goody," she smirked. Shino rolled his eyes and reached for a nearby canister of rice when he caught Hana's expression. He knew that expression, it was the same one Kiba had when he wanted something.

"What?" Shino asked cautiously.

"Uh-uh, mister. Glasses too."

"Hana…"

"The sun has set, and the lights are not that bright in here," she wheedled. "Off, please."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are demanding?"

"Someone might have mentioned it a time or three. But I don't believe in listening to nonsensical ramblings, so I ignore them," she admitted with a smile, reaching up with both hands to relieve him of his glasses. Shino blinked a few times. She was correct, it was not bright in the apartment, but it did take a few seconds for his eyes to acclimate to the slight change. "There, now you look much more comfortable."

"I am glad I meet your approval."

"Good to hear it," she smiled, standing on tiptoe to give him a quick kiss. She grinned and turned to the counter. "Okay, teach me, sensei."

"First things first. Let us see what we have to work with."

They searched through the cabinets for a few minutes, pulling out packs and bottles. Five minutes later, Shino had everything needed to throw together a quick dinner for them both.

"Rice, instant miso, and teriyaki?" Hana said, eyeing the ingredients a few minutes later. "What kind of teriyaki are you making?"

"Do you have a preference?"

"Not really, so long as it's meat," she admitted. Shino stepped over to the small refrigerator and perused the contents before pulling out a package wrapped in thick, white butcher paper. Hana came over and sniffed it, her eyes furrowed as she placed the scent. "It's beef."

"Will that suffice?"

"Sounds good to me," Hana said, grinning. "I think there are some vegetables in there as well, if you like salad."

"You do not?"

"It's vegetables," she said, grimacing slightly. "I'll eat'em, but they are not my favorite."

"Duly noted," Shino said, rinsing his hands. "So tell me about your clan. How do things work?"

"I am sure you already know the basic logistics, hon," Hana said, head cocked to the side as she watched him begin to peel an onion.

"Surprise me," he said, glancing over at her. "What was it you told me the other day? '_I showed you mine; you show me yours_.'"

Hana blinked owlishly at him, and he saw a faint pink color rise to her cheeks once again. "We were playing a card game!"

"Still, the concept is the same, is it not?"

"Oh, dear gods," she gasped theatrically, gripping the counter's edge. "I think I've corrupted you!"

"You sound surprised."

"I am! I wasn't sure you were susceptible to my bad influence!"

There was entirely too much pride in that statement for Shino's peace of mind. "Surprise, surprise," he said dryly. "Though I believe Kiba's influence came before yours. I knew him first."

"He's good for the simple stuff," she agreed happily. "But true corruption has to be taught by a master."

"And that would be you, I presume?"

"Hey, I convinced some monks to go skinny dipping with me during a mission last summer," she said proudly. "I figure if I can corrupt monks, I can do it to anyone."

"Were these so-called monks related to Jiraiya-sama by any chance?"

"I doubt it. The poor guys were bald."

"Gods help me," Shino muttered.

"Oh, honey, it is too late for that now."

"I suspect it was too late the day you were born."

"You're probably right," she admitted, eyeing the vegetables he had pulled out. "Can I help?"

Shino pushed two peppers towards her and gestured with the knife. "You can chop those up, if you would like."

"Chop? I can do that," she said, searching the cabinets for a knife. "Anyway, if you really wanna know about my family, it's not all that interesting or exciting. Nothing like yours, anyway."

"Try me."

"The current Inuzuka clan is, in all actuality, an mixture of three different clans that banded together long before the reign of the First Hokage," she explained, beginning to clean the vegetables. "And all thanks to those tyrants who led the Uchiha, no less."

"The Uchiha? What did they have to do with your family?"

"Sixty, maybe seventy years before the beginning of the Senju and Uchiha clan wars, the Uchiha were taking over smaller clans, bringing them under one central ruler. Territory was expanded, and more people began to become associated with them. But, during one of their night raids, they were pushed back, away from a strategic area they needed to occupy for an upcoming attack against the Kurumi clan."

"The villagers of this particular area were mostly made up of farmers and the like, with a few craftsmen and merchants thrown in for good measure. Your typical village, really. What the Uchiha didn't realize, was that this was the village where the Inuzuka family originated from. When they raided the village, they were met with a group of fighters they had no idea even existed."

Shino listened carefully, having never heard of the history of his paramours clan. All the history books he had ever read simply made it sound like they had moved into Konoha after its founding. "That is not a surprise I would have liked to been on the receiving end of."

"The original Inuzuka family was small, very insular and not all that welcoming to outsiders. They developed an efficient way to communicate with the dogs through body language and hand signals. But more importantly, they knew the forests and the rivers, the terrain and the weather patterns. They had managed to stay out of the skirmishes between warring clans and families for the most part, content to watch over their own families and holdings in nearby villages. But that night, when they pushed the raiders out of their home village, they quickly came to the forefront of the Uchiha interest."

"I do not doubt they did. Your family has an odd ability of being practically unforgettable."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she chuckled, shoving the peppers to the side of a small cutting board. She unwrapped the beef and began slicing it into thin strips. "The Uchiha was the predominant clan of the time, at least in my ancestor's general area. They were vicious fighters, always had been. But clan Inuzuka confused them at first. We could disappear in the trees and bushes in seconds…almost like we were never there to begin with. They could not find us. Ambushes became a standard attack tactic for a long time."

"Genjutsu tricks?"

"Do you honestly know an Inuzuka who has a snowball's chance in hell at mastering high level genjutsu?" she asked pointedly. "You'd have better luck finding a skinny Akimichi!"

"So clan Inuzuka will not be producing any genjutsu masters within the foreseeable future?"

"Unless we manage to resurrect and marry an Uchiha or some of Kurenai's family, that is exactly what I'm saying."

"My apologies; please proceed."

"So long as they suppressed their chakra paths, even the Sharingan had trouble finding the original Inuzuka members."

"A convenient trick. Are you still able to hide your chakra at will?"

"Some of us can. Not me, though. Uncle Shippou tried to teach me when I was younger, but it never seemed to stick. It is an ability fewer and fewer of us can utilize as the years go on." She shrugged and continued to chop up the food he had placed to the side of her cutting board. "We were the originators of the term 'hiding in plain sight'. When the Uchiha figured this out, they wanted to learn how to disappear in plain sight as well, but my ancestors didn't want to teach them anything. They didn't want to get caught up in the escalating civil war between the Uchiha and the Senju."

"What changed?"

"One of our own turned traitor and led the Uchiha clan leaders into the hidden family grounds. The Uchiha massacred the alphas and highest ranking members of clan Inuzuka and attempted to forcibly assimilate us into their own family." Shino glanced over at Hana when she chuckled darkly. "It didn't work out so well."

"I should think not."

"A few years after we were forcibly conscripted into being one of the Uchiha's allies, here comes Madara Uchiha out of nowhere," Hana grimaced. "Everything just kinda went to hell after that for a good many years. You know the histories. Hashirama Senju may have been able to use the trees and plants as effective and deadly weapons. But like any other weapon, they were only as good as the one wielding it."

"Since clan Inuzuka knew the land so well, we were forced to act as sentries, the first line of defense against the Senju when the fighting really began in earnest. It continued like that until the First Hokage suggested the treaty that eventually led to Konoha's founding." She sighed and shook her head dejectedly. "It took years to get rid of the name we'd had been labeled with during the war."

"What was it?"

"Other clans called us the war dogs of the Uchiha," she muttered. "Like we were some wild animal who had been tamed and taught to heel at the feet of our Sharingan masters."

"I have never heard that."

"I never had either, until I was in the Academy," she admitted easily.

"Who told you? One of the instructors?" he frowned.

"No. Itachi did."

"Uchiha?" Shino asked, looking down at her in surprise. "Considering the part his own family played in subduing yours, this does not seem like something he would voluntarily share with anyone."

"I didn't say he voluntarily told me about it," she muttered, smiling slightly. "One of his clansmen had said something to me while we were waiting after school for our mothers. Itachi and I got into an argument about something, I don't even remember what it was now. But I took a swing at him, and the Triplets decided to join in."

"Did you land any hits?"

"Yeah, but only because I surprised him," she smirked. "Anyway, one of his uncles separated us and said something along the lines of '_an Inuzuka bitch shouldn't bite the hand of her master', _or something to that effect."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. I was confused for the most part, mainly because Itachi seemed to take more offense to the comment than I did," she shrugged. "The next day, he apologized for what his uncle had said. I asked what the old man had meant by it, and Itachi hemmed and hawed, trying to avoid telling me. But I finally got it out of him a few days later."

"Did it make any difference in your friendship?"

"Nah, not a bit. We still fought like cats and dogs ever chance we got. It drove our parents crazy until we became teenagers," she smiled wistfully. "He taught me how to do the _katon_ jutsu not long after our first little spat."

"What did you teach him?"

Hana's hands stopped moving, and Shino saw her grip the handle of the knife a little tighter. She took a deep breath and lowered her head to look blankly at the food on her cutting board. "How to be more human."

"I don't understand."

"Itachi, for all of what people say about him now, was a kind person at one time. A brilliant, genius of a child who mastered his family's kekkei genkai earlier than anyone ever imagined. He was a prodigy, and he was barely out of the womb." She stuck the knife in the cutting board and leaned against the counter, her face thoughtful. "While the rest of us were still trying to figure out that the _pointy _end of a kunai was supposed to go into an enemy, he was mastering A-class jutsu. That's how big the gap was between him and the rest of us. He was good, and he knew it."

"His ego swelled?"

"No. Far from it in fact. I could have dealt with an oversized ego. No, his proficiency of the ninja arts isolated him from the other children his age. And his quiet, serious nature was just foreign to a bunch of rambunctious seven and eight year olds." Hana smiled and cocked her head to the side, lost in her pleasant memories of the village traitor. "I made it my job to drag him, kicking and screaming on a few occasions, back into interacting with the rest of us."

"You were his buffer."

"Yeah, I guess," she conceded with a small smile. "Though if he could tell you now, he'd probably just say I was an annoying little shit who wouldn't leave him alone. But he got better as time went along, once he learned how to handle people his own age."

"All thanks to you."

"Some of it, yes. I won't take credit for everything."

"Well, with the exception of the _katon_ jutsu he taught you, are the rest of your jutsu and techniques handed down from generation to generation?" Shino asked, trying to veer away from the topic of Itachi. It was quite obvious Hana still held the Uchiha traitor in some good regard, despite the passage of the years. Best stay away from that discussion if at all possible.

"Pretty much. What we have with the dogs is not a kekkei genkai, not like a Hyuuga's eye tricks. It's not genetically linked from parent to child," she explained. "We could teach anyone to do what we do, if their training began early enough. My family has an advantage, obviously, since we are so steeped in traditions concerning our dogs. But given the time, and a willing student, I could give them a canine partner and teach them to do almost the same thing I do."

"How common is it to take in outsiders and teach them?" Shino asked, pulling out a pan and beginning to mix up the teriyaki sauce.

"Not very common. When my parents married, my dad had to be inducted into the family rites and traditions. He always said it was a pain in the ass, but well worth it in the end. Uncle Shippou and Ma still talk about when he received his clan tattoos. He was so nervous, he almost threw up. Apparently it was quite a sight to behold."

"So all of your traditions come from the original Inuzuka family?"

"Nope. What we do today is actually an amalgamation of clan Inuzuka and two other clans who had somewhat similar abilities. The Uchiha had already taken over two clans similar to the Inuzuka when they killed the original Alphas. The Ookamita clan of northern Fire Country was a family who bred and trained wolves for various purposes, mostly hunting and protection of livestock. They were not shinobi, as none of them had sufficient chakra stores. But they were master breeders and trainers of the native wolf populations."

"The others, the Kitsuna clan, hailed from western Fire Country. And they were chakra users. There were very few, maybe a dozen or so in total who could utilize the chakra-sharing principle that had been passed down through their own family. They had figured out how to train a familiar to develop its own chakra pathways. After developing the familiar's pathways, they would incorporate their own chakra pathways into their familiar's pathways. In essence they essentially shared one giant chakra system between the human and his partner animal."

"Did they pair up with strictly canine species?" Shino asked, adding rice and water to the rice cooker.

"Oh, no. They paired up with whatever they were most compatible with," Hana said. "Some used canines; others were melded with the larger feline breeds of the area. I even heard of one woman who tied her chakra pathways to a pair of bear cubs. In fact, rumor has it that this ability to merge the pathways eventually led to the formation of Summoning contracts. But that is just a theory; there's no proof."

"It is an interesting idea, none the less," he admitted.

"Anyway, to make a long story short, they were about as happy as my ancestors were to be associated with the Uchiha clan as a whole. It took a while, but eventually, my ancestors found a common thread with the other clans Madara's predecessors had taken over. As the years passed, the Inuzuka began to share ideas with the Ookamita and Kitsuna clans. By the time Konoha was founded, clan Inuzuka was the only one left. The remaining Ookamita and Kitsuna clan members had thoroughly assimilated into our own family."

"Is there anything left of them?" He pulled her over and wedged her between himself and the stove, handing her a large spoon. She took the utensil and began pushing the food around the pan, coating it thoroughly in the spicy smelling sauce. Shino leaned down, settling his chin on her left shoulder so he could watch her work.

"Their knowledge is still with us. We learned the chakra sharing from the Kitsuna clan, which is the basis for the majority of our current family jutsus. Using the Ookamita's breeding standards; we bred faster, stronger, healthier, longer-living familiars. And clan Inuzuka was the ones who learned how to communicate with our partners the most efficiently. We incorporated all we learned from other people into what we are today. So in essence, they are still here in spirit, if not physically so. Though if you really look," she said kindly, gesturing around the small apartment with her free hand. "You can easily pick out their influence."

"How so?"

"The alphas of clan Inuzuka bear the marks of our brethren, and always will."

"Marks?"

Hana reached up and tapped a fingertip against her left cheek. "These are, and have always been, a marker of clan Inuzuka. We are given them as a right of passage when we're children, usually only days before we are paired with our familiars."

"And the others?"

"Clan Kitsuna marked their leaders with specific brandings when they attained adulthood." She shifted the sleeve of her baggy shirt and nodded to the branding on her right arm. "My mother has this same branding as well, since she was the eldest daughter of the previous clan leader. Uncle Shippo's is on his left arm, which is probably where Kiba's will be, too."

"He gets one as well?"

"Kiba and I are the next ones in line to lead the clan when our own mother and Uncle Shippo dies or steps down. Since our mother was the eldest, her children are first in line for succession. If something happens to either of us, then one of Uncle Shippo's pups could step up to take the vacant position."

"Kiba is an Alpha?"

"Yes, believe it or not," Hana said with a wry grin. "Ma was worried for a while, because he wasn't showing any of the usual alpha traits. But he seemed to play catch up when he hit puberty. Late bloomer, ya know?"

"How do you know if someone is an Alpha? Are they born that way?" Shino took the spoon back and nudged her out of the way so he could continue cooking their dinner. Hana jumped up on the countertop and kept watching him.

"It's kinda hard to explain to someone who isn't used to the concept," she admitted, biting her lip.

"Try me."

"Alphas are born, not picked," she explained. "It's an instinct type of thing. We know who our leaders are. Their chakra is…different than other people's. More potent. Usually they are more feral than other family members." She shook her head in exasperation, apparently having trouble finding the words. "I don't know how to explain it. We just _know_ who they are."

"You are not so feral."

"Not usually, no. But I have my moments," she said with a smile.

"And Satoshi?"

"He's no Alpha, thank the gods. If he was, he and Kiba would be at each other's throats more than they already are."

"But the two of you seem to get along well enough."

"Satoshi and I have a longstanding agreement concerning certain things. Clan leadership is one of them," she said easily. "Anyway, back to the original topic. Clan Ookamita marked their women and men with different markings based on rank within the family unit."

"Like a wolf pack?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"Where is it? I have never seen another tattoo on you."

"It's not in a place I usually show off," Hana said with a salacious grin, grasping the bottom of her shirt and pulling it over her head, dragging her hair over one shoulder. "But for you, I think I can make an exception this once." She slipped off the countertop and turned her back to him, reaching pull the white tank top up, exposing her back and shoulders. Shino sucked in a breath as he took in the darkened lines of the tattoo that sat between her shoulder blades. Unconsciously he reached out to follow the clean lines of the design.

"It is the lunar cycle," he murmured quietly, tracing the curve of the crescent shape to the right of her left shoulder blade. "A waxing crescent moon, the full moon and a waning crescent moon."

"Such is the legacy left to us from clan Ookamita," Hana murmured. "Their connection with the wolves was unusually strong. A fitting tribute, I think."

"Very fitting," Shino agreed, his eyes following the line of her body to a dark patch of skin peeking out from under her shorts on the left side of her hip. He reached down and nudged her. "What is this? Another tattoo?"

"My birthmark," she groaned, dropping the tank top down to cover the markings on her back. Shino chuckled and leaned his head on her shoulder. "What's so funny, mister?"

"You have freckles on your shoulders," he said absently.

"So I do," she agreed, reaching up to wind her fingers into his thick hair. "Is dinner ready yet? I'm hungry."

"A few more minutes. Grab some plates. And quit slipping the dogs pieces of meat," he admonished. He had seen her give the scraps to Nezumaru twice already. And now the other two were sitting on their haunches watching their mistress carefully for any sign of an unexpected treat.

"Damn…."

"Be more sneaky," he suggested idly.

"How sneaky?"

"Sneaky enough that I do not see you."

"I can do that."

Shino had no doubt that she could. In all actuality, there wasn't much of a doubt in his mind that she could not do anything she put her mind to. But just in case, he dumped the rest of the red meat into the pan and proceeded to cook it.

A few minutes later, Hana had procured tableware and was waiting for him.

"See, all finished," Shino said, portioning out the food onto the waiting plates.

"Really? I didn't burn anything down?"

"Are your culinary skills _really _that lacking?"

"I'm not that bad. I can cook over an open fire just fine. There's just something about being in a kitchen that throws me off. I'm an Inuzuka….domesticity is not my strong point," she admitted sheepishly. "You should have seen the last time I tried to sew a shirt for Kiba. It looked like surgical sutures holding a wound closed. After that, I gave up."

"Practice will help."

"I tried!" she said defensively. "I really did. But the shop owners quit selling me pots and pans after they realized I couldn't figure out how to stop from scorching them!"

Shino tried not to laugh at her petulant look, but couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped. "It can not be that bad. Even Naruto can cook simple things."

"Why do I have to know how to cook? You know enough for both of us, obviously," she said, gesturing to the steaming plates of food. "I'll kill it and clean it; you cook it. How's that sound?"

"Like a poor attempt at getting out of learning how to cook properly."

"Really? I thought it was a decent argument," she said with a smile. She picked up her plate of food and bounced out the kitchen, headed towards the small living room. "Come on, let's eat. We can argue later."

"Table?"

"Overrated," she answered, plopping down on the couch and folding her legs underneath her. "This is more comfortable."

"Do you do anything the usual way?" he asked, picking up his own plate and joining her on the couch.

"Not if I can help it," she said, munching away at the pile of food. "You've never eaten on the couch before?"

"One of my mother's pet peeves, unfortunately. All meals were to be eaten at the table," Shino admitted. "It has stuck with me throughout the years, it seems."

"Well, table or couch, this is good!" she said happily, balancing the plate on her knee. "Thanks."

"Thank you. And you are welcome."

Dinner actually wound up being a pleasant affair. Hana kept up the easy banter and Shino finally managed to relax and enjoy the company.

After dinner, though, was probably the best. After eating, the Triplets had decided that it was play time, and had wound up dragging Hana into the rough and tumble wrestling match that ensued when she tried to wade in and break up the play fighting.

Shino laughed uncontrollably when the three dogs teamed up against their mistress and had her pinned face first to the floor with Nezumaru sitting on her shoulders, Gureimaru sprawled out on her back and Kaimaru pouncing on her legs. Shino just wished he had brought a camera, because seeing Hana at the bottom of a literal dog pile was probably one of the funniest things he had ever had the fortune of seeing. Hana, her face set in a comical frown, was more resigned that angry, though. Shino reached down and pulled her out of the mob of fur and claws and licking tongues, shaking his head at the antics of the woman and her beloved dogs.

Night had fallen some time ago, and Hana decided that it would be a good time to stargaze. She grabbed three large pillows and a thick blanket from behind the small couch and tossed them on the balcony. She spread the blanket out, piled the pillows against the wall, and conned Shino into making himself comfortable beside her. They wound up lying there, watching the lights of the village as they winked out one by one as the hours crawled on into the night. Hana even gave him a quick reference lesson on star constellations and how to judge seasons based on where they were in the sky.

He felt her fingers twine into his and Shino glanced down when he felt her thumb trace over the small exit hole on his wrist.

"What is it?" he asked, turning on his side to face her.

"Do you mind if I be a little nosey?"

"Not particularly."

"I wanna see them," she said, running her thumb down his wrist again.

Shino shivered at the light brush against his skin. He still was not used to the contact of another person. "Again?"

"Yeah. Please?"

He smiled indulgently and called a few of his familiars out, wondering why she seemed so fascinated with a process that most people found disturbing, if no down right hideous. He watched Hana's reaction as the kikai emerged from the pores of his skin, her grin making his heart soar.

"How many are there?" she asked, tracing the opening with her index finger. Shino tamped down the instinctive shiver that ran up his spine and tried to focus on her question.

"It varies from person to person."

"How many do you have?" she asked, turning her palm out and watching as a pair of curious kikai marched onto her hand with no reservations at all.

"Take a guess."

"Fifty?"

"Less."

"Thirty?"

"Less."

"Twenty?"

"Almost."

"I'm runnin' outta numbers, honey," she said with a laugh. "How many?"

"More than fifteen, less than fifty."

"Smartass," she mumbled. "That's not the answer I was looking for. Do I have to take drastic measures? Cause I got no problem stripping you down to find out."

"I am so sorry," he said with a small smile. "Though, to assuage your curiosity, and save my reputation, I will propose a deal."

"What kinda deal?"

"I will tell you how many there are before you leave in the morning for your mission."

"What's the catch?"

"You need to get some sleep."

She pouted at him. "I liked my idea better."

"And why are you so bound and determined to molest me?"

She scoffed and poked him in the chest. "Like you'd actually press charges!"

Shino laughed and pulled her down on top of him. She seemed a bit surprised at the blatant move, but quickly relaxed and rested her head on his chest. His hands found themselves around her waist, and they fell into a comfortable silence.

The night air held a slight bite, further proof that summer was truly gone for another year. The Fall weather was slowly weaseling its way in, replacing the warmth and sunshine with dampness and cool winds. Shino reached over and retrieved another blanket, spreading it out over them. Hana just 'hmmed' in approval and began tracing designs on his left arm.

The Triplets had joined them, piling on top of each other in the corner of the balcony and promptly going to sleep. Even now, Shino could hear their breathing over the quiet sounds of the night.

"Shino?"

"Yes?"

"I think I owe you an apology."

"An apology? For what?"

"You ever heard that old saying: It's easier to get forgiveness than permission?" she asked quietly, her index finger still tracing little curlicues against his skin.

"Yes."

"I…well….If I ever get to be too pushy, feel free to tell me to back the hell off," she said bluntly. Shino looked down at her in utter confusion.

"What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"I know you're still getting used to the idea that there are people around you who aren't terrified of the fact that you have bugs living inside you," she said, adjusting her position so that she was looking down at him. "I know you're trying, and you're so much better than before, but I still see the hesitation sometimes."

"It is a slow process…"

"And you're doing wonderful!" she smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that you are more than welcome to tell me to back the hell off and shut up if I make you uncomfortable with the touching and the bantering and the playing around."

"I am learning, slowly," Shino admitted. "If it was anyone but you, I would be more hesitant. But you are a special case."

"Yeah, a basket case, or so Kiba says," she muttered. "I just…you're as much human as anyone else. I just want to be able to remind you of that, cause it seems like you forget sometimes."

"I am not Itachi, Hana," Shino said quietly.

"Well obviously not," she snorted. "For one, you're still alive. And for another, you're here with me." She waved a hand, dismissing that thought. "I didn't mean it like that, anyway."

"Forgive me. I thought…."

"…that I was trying to replace him?" she asked with a knowing smile. "Not by a long shot, honey." Hana bumped her forehead against his. It was her own little form of reassurance, he realized. "You're similar in some ways, and vastly different in others. And it is those differences that landed you here." She settled back down on his chest, tucking her head underneath his chin. "And since I do like having you here, I think I'll keep you for a little while. How's that sound?"

"Only a little while?"

"Are we negotiating now?" she asked, tilting her head up to look at him.

Shino laughed at her, wondering how in the world such a woman had come from the same family as Kiba. "You are doing a wonderful job, teaching me."

"Well you are not such a bad student; so my job is easy," she smirked, leaning in to plant a kiss on his lips. Shino smirked slightly and tugged her closer.

They broke apart eventually, falling into a comfortable silence. He stroked at her long hair, wondering idly if this feeling of contentment could ever be reproduced. He was happy here, with Hana. What was so wrong with that? Why was he having to fight so hard just to have this feeling of happiness and contentment he had found with someone who accepted him for who he was?

He glanced down at the woman in his arms when he noticed her breathing become shallow and even. She had finally fallen asleep.

Closing his eyes, Shino wondered if the Elders realized what they were trying to tear apart? Or did they even care?

Probably not.

But he did. And he was learning. He was learning quickly exactly how this particular woman could weasel her way into the hearts of the people around her. The gods above knew she was turning into a permanent fixture within his.

He readjusted the hold on Hana and tried to calculate the time by the position of the moon and stars. If his internal clock was even remotely accurate, it was a little after midnight. He tried to move his arm, but he was loath to bother the sleeping woman lying on him.

Hana stirred almost immediately and looked up at him sleepily. "Hmm...something wrong?"

"It is getting late. I should go," he said quietly. "You need to get rested up for your mission."

"You're welcome to stay, if you'd like," she offered sleepily, tucking her head under his chin and sighing contentedly. "Save ya a trip across the village at this time of night."

"Are you sure?"

"Wouldn't have asked if I wasn't," she murmured. "You're comfortable…"

And how was he supposed to say no to that?

He could not. And he did not think any man alive, sane or otherwise, could.

He readjusted his arms around her, making sure they were both as comfortable as possible underneath the blanket before sending a silent command to his kikai to wake him in a few hours. That done, and his internal alarm clock set and ready, he closed his eyes and drifted off to the ephemeral lands that beckoned, knowing that his dreams would soon be filled, just like his arms currently were, with the woman he was slowly beginning to fall head over heels in love with.

* * *

The next morning, they got to the gate as another team was heading out. She dropped her pack to the ground and leaned against the small sentries guard shack when the departing group disappeared into the misty morning treetops. "This is an easy assignment," she reassured him quietly, watching as her familiars milled around nearby. "I'll be back in a few days."

Shino gathered her hands in his and squeezed them slightly, not liking the sliver of worry that had began to creep into his mind after they had left her apartment. Hana was a shinobi, and a good one. She would be fine, especially during a routine recon mission. He pushed the irritating feeling aside and focused solely on her. "You better. Your deadline is almost here; I am waiting for a full explanation."

"I know you are. And I have every intention of telling you everything when I do," she admitted, entwining their fingers. "No more half truths and hidden motives."

"Half truths? You lied to me?"

"No, I just haven't told you the _entirety _of the truth."

"Omission of information is still lying, Hana."

She huffed and drew her hand back, crossing her arms in blatant defiance of his tone. "And orders are orders. Until I debrief the Hokage, and the information is no longer considered classified, I can't say anything more than what I have," she reminded him. "Subterfuge is not my strong point, Shino. We both know that. But I have to do what I'm told, at least for a little while longer. Please understand?"

"I still do not have to like it," he muttered, pulling her into a light hug.

She relaxed and laid her head on his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Do not be," he said. "Though I am holding you to your word."

She grinned and tilted her head to the side. "You can hold more than that if you'd like. You certainly were last nigh…"

"Why is it half of what comes out of your mouth sounds like a proposition?"

"Only half? I better try harder then."

"Hana…"

"Gods, I love teasing you," she snickered, reaching up to tug him down into a kiss.

"Be careful, Hana, please," he said quietly.

"Always," she smiled, nudging him with her shoulder. "You behave yourself around those emissaries from the other clans. I don't wanna hear anything about you running off to marry some woman you hardly know. That redhead has her eye on you already."

"Kasumi-san?" Shino asked. "You met her? She has only been in the village for two days!"

The little minx had the audacity to grin at him. "I do know how to introduce myself to a stranger, Shino. And they are visitors in the village. I was only being polite."

"Do I want to know what you said to her?" he asked carefully.

"I was _nice_," she said defensively. "Though she seems to like you well enough, despite you not saying much to her."

"She reminds me of you...in a fashion," he admitted. "Though it is a poor facsimile."

"I kinda figured that," she smiled. "Just don't run off with her. Just because she's not a shinobi doesn't mean I'd go easy on her if it came down to a fight."

"You do not have to worry about that, I assure you."

"I have no doubt you will be a perfect gentleman." Hana reached down and distractedly played with the zipper on his dark jacket. "Though the quicker you tell'em you are no longer on the market, the better."

"I am not?"

"You are officially taken, buddy," she said with a wink. "And, pack mentality be damned, I _**don't **_share very well."

"I will let them know."

"Good," she said succinctly,

"Get back here in one piece," he said quietly.

"I'll do my best." she said quietly, only to break into a big smile. "Oh, I almost forgot! How many are there?"

"Huh?"

Hana put her hand son her hips and shot him a playful glare. "Don't you go back on your word! You said you would tell me this morning."

Shino frowned slightly, trying to figure out what she was talking about. With a quick jolt, he remembered one of their many conversations they'd had after dinner. One in particular was about how many exit holes he had to facilitate the kikai's movements.

Sliding his hands into his pockets, he ducked his face behind the wide collar of his shirt to hide his smirk. "There are nineteen."

"Nineteen?" Her brows furrowed, and Shino tamped down a laugh at her inherent suspicion. "I only found fourteen."

Oh, he knew exactly how many she had found; he could still feel the tingle of his skin when her fingers traced the exit passages on his shoulders this morning after they had woken, entangled in the blanket on the balcony. If he had not put an end to her little game of hide and seek, Shino had no doubt she would have had him naked as the day he was born in a few short minutes. As it was, he'd had to search to find his jacket this morning before they left. He honestly believed she was hiding it when he was not looking.

Instead of assaying her curiosity, he just shrugged. "You did not look hard enough."

"Or I wasn't looking in the right places," she trailed off thoughtfully. "That has _loads_ of potential."

"Maybe you can find the rest when you get back."

"Look who's propositioning who now," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "Oh, and I intend to find everyone one of them."

"I look forward to it."

"I would too, if I were you," she smirked. "And you better not accuse me of trying to get you naked again. You all but offered, this time."

"Accusations are only valid when there is a small chance that the perpetrator did _not _do whatever it is he is being accused of," Shino said calmly, leveling a knowing look at her over the top of his dark glasses. "In your case, accusations are _not _valid because I know good and well what you would do given probable cause and sufficient opportunity."

Hana dissolved into laughter. "You really make that sound like it's a bad thing!"

"So long as you are accusing _me_, and no one else, I think we will be just fine."

"Oh, gods, I have definitely rubbed off on you!"

Shino smiled and caught her by the waist, pulling her in for a quick kiss. He was honestly starting to believe he was becoming addicted to her lips.

Distracted as they were, Shino missed the rising hum of his kikai.

"That is not what I wanted to see first thing in the morning," an amused voice cut through the air.

Shino broke away from her, glancing up to give the special jounin leaning against the gate post a pointed look. "Then I highly suggest you look elsewhere."

"Mornin', Aoba," Hana called out, waving at her mission partner. "Give me a few minutes?"

"I'd say take your time, but then we'd never get out of here before noon, would we?" he teased, turning his back on the couple and greeting the three dogs milling around at his feet.

"Probably not," Shino muttered, reaching down to tug playfully at Hana's ponytail. She laughed quietly and bumped her forehead against his in retaliation. "Have a good mission."

"Thanks," she answered, standing on her tiptoes to give him a lingering kiss. "I'll see ya again in a few days…a week at the most."

"Watch yourself."

She smirked and winked at him, shouldering her backpack. "Only cause you're not there to do it for me."

* * *

_**A/N **- Hope everyone enjoyed this latest chapter. As I continue my foray into this story, I am beginning to believe that it is attempting to beat me into submission! I have rewritten this chapter three different times! _

_*grumbles* _

_It just did not want to cooperate at all! And then, when I finally manage to get to a stopping point, the rotten thing has turned into half a friggin' novel! Ugh! _

_*glares at the computer screen*_

_And the fluff! Agh! I hate writing fluff scenes! They always seems so corny to me! Other people's are wonderful. Mine? Not so much. _

_Anyhow, I hope ya'll enjoyed. And thank you to the reviewers who continue to leave me such helpful nuggets of wisdom and support in their reviews. You guys are priceless!_

_And with that, I will bid you adieu._

_Until next time_

_**A.A. **_

_**P.S.** – Reviews are always welcome. And I'd be happy to hear your thoughts on how this bugger of a story is coming along. _

_**P.S.S.** - I hope you're happy **Anetra**! You got Shino, Hana, a blanket and a balcony all in one chapter! I can't do any better than that! ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer **_- _Naruto doesn't belong to me. If he did, do you really think I'd be putting in as many hours at work as I do?_

_**A/N **- Okay, so here is the next chapter in our unfurling saga between Hana and Shino. All I can say is fasten your seatbelts, everyone; things are about to get a little bumpy for our dear Shino and Hana. ;-) _

_Also, just to give everyone a head's up. There are going to be quite a few original characters popping up from here on out. But don't worry; they don't do anything too terribly spectacular. I just needed some filler people who didn't live in Konoha. _

_Ergo, I created some!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Waiting on Fate**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**And They All Start Tumbling Down…**_

* * *

Despite the fact that Konoha was known primarily as a shinobi village, the annual harvest festival was always a very anticipated event each year. It was one of the few times when both shinobi and civilians alike could get together and celebrate the transitioning of one season to the next. Commerce was always booming, as the outlying farmers who lived beyond the village walls came to sell or trade their excess crops for the supplies they would need for the coming colder months when nothing could be grown in the dead ground. Craftsmen also threw open the doors to their shops, eagerly taking advantage of the flow of excess money to accept high-priced commissions for specialty goods and services.

Shino had made note of the trading caravans leaving Konoha two days ago, heading for the larger markets along the border of Fire Country. He had seen the Takukashi family crest on the largest of the wagons leading the parade out of the village and had grimaced.

Everyone knew that the merchants traded freely with their counterparts in the neighboring areas, thereby reinforcing and growing the lines of commerce. He also knew that the Takukashi family head, a broad shouldered man named Jin, was a well known and well respected merchant who had worked his way up from a single dry goods store in the seedier part of Konoha, to the head of a large trading business. Shino had never actually met the family head, but had heard enough from the Konoha rumor mill to know that Jin's reputation, and that of a few of his immediate family members, was far from what it appeared to be, despite the honest and trustworthy front he managed to put forth to his customers.

Still, personality quirks aside, the man had to make a living. And Shino had protected enough of those trading caravans during his time as a shinobi to know that the Takukashi head had probably employed a half dozen Chunin to safeguard their passage to the border markets since thieves and robbers saw a slow moving train of wagons loaded with valuable goods as a prime target. Thankfully, the crime rates had seemed to be slowing down the last few years. Shino was happy for that. As far as exciting missions went, protecting trading caravans ranked right up there with escorting ancient dignitaries.

Though if what Hana had told him about finding dead bodies along the trade routes panned out for the truth, Shino had no doubt someone would wind up holing up in the northern part of the country to investigate the unexpected deaths. Whatever they found, he hoped it would be over and done with relatively quickly.

'_Hana.'_

Shino tucked his head behind his collar and smiled slightly at the thought of her. She seemed to have been doing better in getting over Ryouta's untimely death, but there were still things that nagged at him about the entire situation. Still, she had agreed to tell him the truth when she got back from this mission. So maybe by the end of the week, he would know what the hell was going on with her.

A snicker to his left brought him back to the present. Looking over at the brunette kunoichi he had somehow managed to acquire almost a mile back, he frowned. He had been walking with Kasumi, exploring the festival when they had run into Tenten and her older cousin Dao. His companion had waved them over immediately. Apparently, she had met Dao a few days before, while Shino was busy dealing with the reticent Chiyo during one of his mandatory '_get to know her_' periods the Elders had instituted when the two women had arrived almost a week ago.

It had almost been comical, the way Dao's dark eyes had widened before he immediately stepped behind Tenten, as if the petite, kunai-happy kunoichi could hide him from little Kasumi's warm greetings. Shino had tamped down a hint of laughter at the whole situation. Was the man trying to hide from her, really? What had Kasumi done to him to garner such a reaction from a man twice her size?

After the introductions between Tenten and Kasumi had been made, Shino had found it quite entertaining to watch Dao trip and stutter around the copper haired woman. Kasumi, for her part, seemed to take no notice of his unease as she pulled him along beside her to the different vendor booths lining the main road.

"I think he's in love," Tenten laughed, pointing ahead of them.

Shino glanced over at the brunette woman, a smirk on her face that would be far better placed on her Hyuuga counterpart.

"Really?" Shino muttered.

"Uh-huh," Tenten said, leaning easily against the support beam holding up a booth. "Dao's usually hiding in the back of the shop, doing his best impression of a lump of iron, especially when there are women running around." The weapon's mistress jerked her thumb towards the odd matched pair chatting on the sidewalk not far away. "But that seems to have changed as of late."

Shino glanced over and saw Kasumi gesture towards a small booth filled to the brim with shuriken. By her side, the dark haired giant of a man that Tenten called cousin nodded and traced his finger along the edge of one of the smaller weapons. "So it would seem."

"Rumor has it you had something to do with that," she queried, obviously fishing for information.

"I had nothing to do with anything of the sort," Shino defended easily. "I simply told her that, considering your mutual interest in dangerous, pointy weapons, she needed to meet _you. _I never said anything about him."

Hell, he had not even _met_ the man until half an hour ago. So the burgeoning fodder for Konoha's rumor mill would have to find another explanation for his apparent, and quite obvious, attempt to sabotage his blossoming relationship with Kasumi. The gods knew they were going to do it anyway. Shino just figured he would add a little more fuel to the fire….really give the old biddies something to talk about.

"So you send her to the shop, conveniently enough, when I am gone on a supply run with my uncle," Tenten murmured, pushing away from the beam and easily falling into step beside him. "And while _you _were escorting _another_ girl around the village."

"I did not know you were absent from the village," Shino remarked, ignoring her playful jibes.

"Sure you didn't," she said with a grin. "Is it true she's supposed to be some girl you're marrying? Because if she is, I think you got some competition."

They heard Kasumi's tinkle of laughter wash over the bustling crowd, and saw Dao scratch the back of his head sheepishly. The slightly confused look on Kasumi's face melted into a smile as he handed her pair of hair sticks. He touched a spot with one large finger and the sticks immediately fell apart, revealing a host of small senbon contained in each one.

Shino shook his head slightly at the perverseness of the female mind. Most women liked shiny, sparkly things. Kasumi, however, seemed to fall into that odd minority of her gender that preferred sharp and pointy.

'_That woman really should have been trained as a shinobi,'_ Shino thought.

"I hope he realizes those things are glazed with poison," Tenten murmured, watching the pair with a critical eye.

"She plays with poisonous creatures on a regular basis," Shino muttered absently. "So long as it is a domestic breed toxin, she is, in all reality, probably already immune to it." He glanced back at Tenten when he heard a strangled sound. "What?"

"And you're supposed to marry this girl?" she asked, looking at him like he had lost his mind.

Shino just shrugged and continued to move through the crowd. "She is here as a guest of my family, nothing more," he answered honestly, watching as Kasumi and Dao moved along to another stall. "Her family will be moving into the village soon, and they believed it was an opportune time for her to learn a little more about where she would be living in the coming months." He continued to watch the pair ahead of them, noting that the seemingly permanent red blush had finally disappeared from Dao's face.

'_It was about time,'_ he thought. Of course, considering how Hana managed to pull the same reaction out of him on a regular basis, he was really in no position to comment.

"Should I be worried about preserving my dear cousin's life?" Tenten asked amicably, sidling up beside him.

"Not from me."

She snickered. "Something finally pulls Dao out of the shop and away from the bellows, and he goes and steals your girlfriend!"

Shino tamped down the impulse to roll his eyes at her. How did Neji put up with this woman?

"She is not my girlfr…"

"This is priceless!" she chuckled, wiping away an imaginary tear. "There may be hope for that boy yet!"

"There was hope for Neji," Shino muttered, ready to drop the conversation. "At least Dao has not reverted sparring with her to get her attention." He cast a knowing look at the woman beside him. "How long did you two fight before he finally figured it out?"

"Hey, now, " Tenten said with a grin. "Leave Neji out of this."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"I usually like anything that has to do with Neji," Tenten said primly. "Except when someone is trying to marry him off to some tramp from Suna."

"How did you handle that, exactly?" Shino asked, remembering the story he had heard almost a year ago about some daughter of a Suna noble family visiting Konoha to forge ties with the Hyuuga clan. "I have heard various renditions of the cat fight that ensued."

Apparently the young woman had made quite a good impression on the higher echelons of Konoha's society…and a not so good one on Konoha's only weapons mistress once Neji Hyuuga had gotten involved in the proceedings via his uncle.

"I never hit her; therefore there was no fight. She just couldn't take a hint," Tenten said easily, rocking on her heels innocently. "Neji's had clan manners drilled into him since he was a baby. He was too nice to tell her to get lost. Clan politics and all that, you know."

"I am well aware of such strictures, yes."

"Then you understand how it sometimes takes an intervention by an impartial third party to resolve conflicts before they escalate to an unmanageable level."

"Do I ever," he muttered. He glanced over at the kunoichi and grinned slightly. Tenten was anything but impartial when it came to Neji. "Did you really dump mud on her and then toss her off the bridge into the river?"

"I didn't push anyone," Tenten said obliquely. "She tripped."

"Off the bridge?"

"Not my fault she's a klutz."

"And the mud?"

"Eh, not my usual weapon of choice," Tenten shrugged, a cheshire cat grin on her face. "Though if I did cover her in it, I'm sure I enjoyed every damned second of it."

'_Well, that answered that question,'_ Shino thought. "What else did you do?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "You looking for ideas?"

"Contemplating strategies incase someone I know gets jealous to the point of sending Kasumi-san packing back to her family at the pointy end of a kunai."

"Ah, I see," Tenten nodded in understanding. "It's really situational, depending on the person in question. But I'll send you the list Hinata and I made up."

"Hinata was in on that fiasco as well?"

"I didn't say that."

"You are not denying it."

"I'm not, am I?"

The pure evil expression on her face reminded Shino too much of Hana for his own peace of mind, so he quickly moved on from that particular subject. Still, he should not have been surprised to hear that Hinata had been moved to violence on Neji's behalf. When properly provoked, the demure woman was a force to be reckoned with.

"I am assuming the young woman from Suna turned her attentions elsewhere once you made it abundantly clear on Neji's behalf that he was not interested?"

"She tried," Tenten smiled. "Poor thing didn't get very far before Hinata booted her out of the village. Naruto was thanking her for days afterwards."

So the woman _had _gone after Naruto.

No wonder Hinata had been moved to exercise her rights as the Hyuuga heiress and get the other woman thrown out the village. Everyone in Konoha knew the quiet young woman had all but stamped, branded and tattooed _**'Property of Hinata' **_on the overactive blond years ago. Hinata had probably been sticking up for her boyfriend, more so than her own cousin, when she had the Suna noble tossed out the village.

"I am sure he was," Shino said mildly, imagining the confusion that would have ensued in the Hyuuga household.

"Sad part was, she really wasn't all that bad of a person," Tenten amended with a shrug. "She just had lousy taste in men."

"Considering you are dating one of those men, what does that say about you?" Shino asked simply.

"She has horrid taste in men because she went after ones that are already spoken for," Tenten explained, wagging her finger at him. "No woman in her right mind does that! Especially when said men are dating someone who has no problem flaying an intruder apart for encroaching on marked territory!"

Shino actually chuckled at such an odd example of female logic. He probably should have been offended on behalf of his side of the human race, but did not figure it would do so well to argue with Tenten. She would probably just pull some more logic out that would utterly confuse him even more. Sometimes it was best to be ignorant. Things usually wound up being more peaceful that way.

The two shinobi fell into a comfortable silence after that, content to trail along in the wake of Kasumi and Dao as they continued to explore the booths and games along the main road of the village. He glanced covertly at Tenten, wondering how she had managed to get out of the skirmish between the Hyuuga and one of Suna's noble families relatively unscathed.

'_Neji's influence, no doubt,' _he thought wryly, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. '_Although if the woman had set her sights on Naruto after having Neji all but yanked right out from under her feet, I am sure Hinata was more than happy to cover up any part Tenten may have played.'_

Shino blinked as a sudden realization dawned on him. These damn women were vicious!

"Oh, hell, he's blushing again. I better intervene before he gets another nosebleed or something," Tenten muttered, sliding her thumbs into her pockets. She rolled her eyes and nodded at him. "See you later, Shino. I'll send Kasumi back to you."

"Preferably non-hysterical, clean and in one piece," Shino muttered darkly as she walked away. Were all women that ferocious when they perceived someone was making a move on the man they had already claimed for their own? Or was it just kunoichi who seemed that feral?

He had only a few moments to ponder the thought before he felt his kikai begin to move restlessly underneath his skin, setting him on edge. Glancing around, he could not pick out any sort of immediate danger. The sidewalks were filled with shinobi and civilians alike, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. His eyes automatically moved to the rooftops, searching for whatever had set his familiars off. Shino squinted against the noon sun as he caught sight of a pair of people sprinting across the roof tops, headed towards the Hokage's Tower.

A man led the way, running fast and hard. Shino caught a glint of light off his glasses before turning his attention to the slighter figure coming up at the rear. It was a woman…a woman with a long, dark ponytail whipping behind her as they jumped from roof to roof. He blinked in surprise and looked a little harder, recognizing the lithe, quick movements of the woman as she followed her partner.

He tucked his head behind the collar of his shirt, hiding the grin that appeared on his face. It seemed the head of Konoha's feral women was back.

Shino breathed a small sigh of relief, happy to know that Hana had safely returned from the reconnaissance mission unscathed. They had been gone for three days, which was not very long as far as recon missions went. But it also was not unheard of to get lucky and find out the needed information soon after arriving. It had happened to him before. And there had been times and missions when he had stayed hidden for two weeks and still not managed to learn anything new.

It was in the luck of the draw, really.

Thankfully, if the speed they were moving was any indication, Aoba and Hana had managed to find out what they needed to know and was ready to report back their findings to Intel so that another team could be sent out.

He tracked their movement until they dropped from the rooftops and down onto street level to enter the large double doors of the Hokage's Tower. Losing sight of her as soon as she entered, Shino attempted to calm his familiars down. They had been antsy all day; especially that morning at breakfast when his mother had went off on a tangent about someone messing with her files on her latest interrogation.

Shino figured his father was playing a trick on her, and had left quickly after that, not really wanting to hear what sort of torture his mother was threatening. He shuddered at the thought of her getting her hands on the poor soul responsible for misplacing her files. She could be very creative in carrying out her threats when properly provoked.

'_That would probably explain why father does not argue with her any more,'_ Shino thought, weaving his way towards Kasumi, Dao and Tenten.

Twenty minutes and an invitation to lunch later, Shino finally had to admit that getting Kasumi away from Dao was probably going to be more painful than a dental procedure without sufficient anesthesia. It was a little after noon, and Shino trailed behind the three chattering people on their way to a nearby noodle shop for a quick lunch before Dao had to return to his family's shop for the evening shift.

They had just reached the restaurant when someone popped into being just behind him. As the smoke cleared, Shino came face to face with none other than Shizune, the Hokage's much abused and oft neglected assistant. The slight woman waved the dissipating smoke out of her face and blinked a few times before turning her attention to the four people in front of her.

"Shizune-san," Shino said, nodding slightly. "How are you today?"

"Well enough, Aburame-san. I hate to disrupt your time at the festival, but a situation has come up that needs your immediate attention," she said simply, hands folded neatly in front of her. "The Hokage is requesting your presence. Your father has already been sent for as well."

Shino tamped down a growl that would do Hana proud. There went his plans for the evening. Damn it all!

"I see," he said, turning to Kasumi with a small frown. "I apologize, but it seems like something has come up."

"I understand," she said, nodding. "Please, be careful."

"We'll make sure she returns to the Aburame grounds this evening," Tenten said, nudging her cousin. "Won't we, Dao?"

"Oh, of course," he said quickly. "Don't mind at all."

"Thank you," Shino said, noting the quick, tell tale flush on Dao's face. Really, was the guy drunk or something? No man should blush that much. "After you, Shizune-san," Shino said, motioning for her to precede him.

He fell into step behind her, weaving in and out of the foot traffic along the main road. They were not that far from the Tower, so less than ten minutes later, he found his father standing outside the doors leading into the Hokage's office. Shizune knocked twice and immediately opened the door. As they walked in, Shino felt his kikai begin to get restless again. After giving the perfunctory bow to the leader of their village, Shino waited for the news that had brought him before the blonde woman.

"You wanted to see us, Hokage-sama?" his father asked respectfully.

"Yes," she said pointedly. "I am requesting your assistance in tracking down a shinobi team that has been captured."

"What do we know thus far?"

"A two man team was sent out three days ago with orders to do some recon work. One of them returned barely a half hour ago to report that his teammate has been captured and is being forcibly held by a band of mercenaries out of Lightning Country."

"Any casualties?" Shino asked.

"Nothing confirmed. But possibly two suspected," she answered. The blonde woman leveled a hard look at them, and Shino was about to ask for clarification when his kikai immediately went on the defensive, buzzing uncontrollably. Two seconds later, there was a pounding at the door. Tsunade called for them to enter, and Shino inwardly cringed when a short brunette with wild hair and narrowed black eyes stalked through the door, a huge black cycloptic wolf-dog at her heels. The anger radiating off the woman was palpable, and the kikai within his body reacted instantly to the perceived threat as she stomped through the doorway.

"Tsume. Kuromaru." Shibi said quietly in greeting. The Inuzuka woman fairly snarled out what Shino assumed was a reply before turning her attention to Tsunade. The two women stared at each other for a few seconds before Tsume growled loudly and crossed her arms, flashes of fangs glinting in the afternoon sun.

"When're we leavin'?" she demanded. "I've waited long enough."

Tsunade steepled her fingers and returned Tsume's hot glare with a sort of cool indifference that sent chills up Shino's back. '_This is not going to end well,'_ he thought glumly.

"No word from Kiba?" the blonde woman queried.

"If there was I wouldn't be standin' here, damn it!" Tsume snarled. "And he ain't been gone long enough to know any damned thing yet!"

"You can't rush in without backup, not knowing what's going on. It would be suicide!"

"Inuzuka familiars don't separate from their partners durin' a mission!" Tsume snarled, fangs bared and claws at the ready. "When he got to the compound, a rescue team should have been sent immediately. Waiting is only gonna let the trail go cold!"

"Which is why you sent Kiba out, against my warnings," the Hokage hissed.

"You _suggested _he stay in the village. It wasn't an order." Tsume retorted. "Next to me, he's the best tracker available right now. Only an Inuzuka can track an Inuzuka. And if anyone can find what's left of that squad, we can."

"Blood calls to blood," Shibi murmured quietly, drawing the shorter woman's ire towards himself.

"More than you realize," Tsume muttered.

"Then I suppose we had better be going. You have the coordinates, Tsume?"

"I've got everything we could get out of him before he passed the fuck out from exhaustion, again," she added. "And a trail going cold the longer we stand here with our thumbs up our asses!"

"You can fill us in as we go," Shibi said quietly, turning back to the village head. "Hokage-sama?"

"Dismissed," she answered curtly, waving them off. She pointed at Tsume and shook her head. "I'll deal with you later."

"Do whatever the hell you want, but you better pray that your hesitation didn't cost me a pair of clan members."

The two females continued to stare each other down until Tsunade finally huffed and waved her hand at them. "Dismissed."

They filed out of the office and Shino had to hurry to keep up with Tsume as she stalked down the hallways, headed towards the entrance. Shino's mind was in overdrive as it processed the information the Hokage had given them.

Two possible casualties from a group of recon agents sent out a couple days ago. The only two groups he knew of that had any of Tsume's family in their ranks, and had left two days ago, were Hana's group and the one her father was heading up. Of course, it could be some other squad he did not know about since recon teams often had at least one specialized tracker.

Besides, Hana had just returned to the village, so it obviously was not her squad that had gotten into trouble. And Toshi and Masato were ANBU level shinobi. There was no reason to recruit rank and file nins like himself and his father to track down an ANBU squad in trouble since ANBU members tended to see to their own unless it was absolutely necessary to involve outsiders.

And, given the way Tsume was reacting, and the little nuggets of information he had gleaned, it did not seem like it was Masato and Toshi who had run into trouble. From what he had seen and heard, Tsume and her ex-husband barely tolerated each other on the good days, and went for each other's necks on the bad days. And Tsume really seemed to have little concern about the blond menace known as Toshi.

Shino doubted she would be so upset over her ex-husband's possible demise.

So why was she so upset? Had her brother Shippou been sent out? Was he the one in trouble?

'_And where is Hana?'_ he thought, scanning the festival goers for any sight of the woman in question. Sure, he knew she was currently on the outs with her mother, and that she had just returned from a mission of her own, but if any of her family was in trouble, Hana would drag herself to help even if she was halfway to dying.

So where the heck was she? Had no one informed her yet?

"…leave in ten minutes."

Shino tuned back into the surroundings, catching the tale end of his father and Tsume's conversation. Glancing off to the side, he noticed a shock of pink weaving its way through the crowd. He blinked as Sakura materialized beside him, her medic pack slung over her shoulder.

It looked like she had been pulled from the festivities as well.

"What's the status?" she asked. Shino nodded towards the older shinobi and waited.

"Northwest gate?" Tsume asked.

"We will meet you there," Shibi said quietly. His father reached over and gripped Tsume's shoulder reassuringly. "We will find them."

"Blood calls to blood," she said quietly, scratching Kuromaru's ear. Shino recognized it as a comforting gesture. Hana did the same when she was feeling out of sorts.

"They will be alright," his father insisted.

"She better be," Tsume growled, shaking her head. "That damned daughter of mine is gonna make me have a nervous break down yet."

"Daughter?" Shino asked suddenly, his heart falling somewhere near his toes. "Hana?"

"I don't have another one, pup," the wild woman snapped, running a clawed hand through her spiky hair as she stalked off towards the village gate, leaving without another word.

"But…I saw her, half an hour before we were summoned to the Tower," Shino said quickly, dread sitting heavy on his shoulders. "She was going inside the Tower with Aoba."

"It was Kaimaru, transformed to look like Hana," Sakura explained quietly at his side. Shino looked at his father, who simply nodded in agreement, his expression unreadable. The older man shook his head and headed towards the gate, leaving Shino with Sakura.

Whirling around and pinning their medic with a stony glare, Shino spat out at her, "Excuse me?"

She swallowed once and pulled a pair of fingerless gloves on her hands. "Aoba was sent back with a message, and a request for backup. It was Hana's mission that went bad."

'_This is not happening,'_ he thought, tamping down the panic that was quickly beginning to rise inside him. He felt the bile rise up in his throat as his mind flashed back to a few nights before, when they had been chased by Kotetsu and Izumo. Even through the alcohol induced haze, he could vividly remember her hands flashing through familiar symbols, a small surge of redirected chakra, and then two Hana's standing in front of him while the real woman looked on with mischief flowing from her big eyes.

'_Family jutsu.'_

Shino shook his head in disbelief. He was a damned fool.

How many times had he seen Kiba do the same damned thing with Akamaru? How many times had he seen the pure white dog morph into a perfect replica of his teammate?

How had he missed it?

He had seen her running across the rooftops behind Aoba. The Triplets had been nowhere in sight, but he had thrown that up to her sending them home to rest while she reported in, just like she always did.

"Kiba?" he choked out.

"Tsume sent him ahead as soon as Kaimaru got to the compound and managed to relay the message. He's gonna try to pick up the trail and follow it back to where they separated, marking a path for us to follow as he goes."

"She is alive," he muttered, more to calm himself than for Sakura's benefit. The Hokage had said there were two _possible _casualties. And if Aoba had made it back with Kaimaru, that left the other two dogs and Hana. He saw Sakura swallow and felt his stomach lurch when she refused to meet his gaze.

"Shino…."

"Sakura, is she alive?"

"She was when she told Kaimaru to get Aoba back to Konoha for help. I managed to get that much out of Kiba before he flew over the village wall in a dead run," she admitted. "But Kaimaru and Aoba left her almost twenty-four hours ago, so…."

"They are a full day's run away?"

"Sixteen hours if we run hard and don't stop."

"She is still alive," Shino snapped coldly. "The jutsu on Kaimaru would have reversed if she was dead. She _has_ to still be alive. I saw _her_ go into the Tower, not Aoba and a dog."

"Shino….it did reverse," Sakura said quietly. "Aoba and Kaimaru went to the Hokage's Tower first. Aoba passed out as soon as he got the message to Shizune. Kaimaru took off to the compound, and Kiba found him on the front steps, unconscious, and in his canine body."

"No…."

"They woke him up long enough to find out what was going on. I think Kiba took off before Kaimaru even finished telling him what had happened. I caught him on the way out."

Shino's brain wheeled uncontrollably as the truth sank into his brain. "Was Kaimaru showing any signs of shock?"

"What?"

"Shock. Was Kaimaru in shock?"

"He was unconscious, Shino. I didn't really take time to triage him before hauling ass to the Tower," she frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"Inuzuka familiars go into shock when their partners die. It happens from the recoil of the shared chakra systems falling in on itself when one is suddenly gone," he muttered. "Hana explained it to me a few months ago."

"I don't know," Sakura answered. "I wasn't really looking. But we don't know what kind of shape she's in. Even if she's still aliv.."

"It does not matter," he snapped, turning towards the predestined meeting place. "You can fix anything else that is wrong with her."

"But there are no guarant…"

"She's alive, Sakura," Shino muttered, fists clenching in anger and hurt. "She has to be."

* * *

They met up with Kiba halfway between Konoha and the safe house where Hana was being held right before midnight that night. By noon the next day, the Konoha shinobi had met up with another group of people who Shino quickly learned came from a nearby village. And surprisingly enough, they had Kakashi with them as well.

The copy-nin was standing beside a brunette woman dressed in black who Kiba introduced as Aya. Also with her were two other shinobi, a red headed brute of a man named Yomodori, and a smaller woman with short blonde hair named Sarugaki . None of them bore Konoha's insignia anywhere, but it was obvious enough that they were trained in the shinobi arts.

"They're from the village where my dad lives," Kiba explained quickly, when he saw Shino's suspicious looks.

"Are we that close to it?"

"About a two hour run to the east," Kiba said, jerking his thumb back over his shoulder. "Hana sent Gureimaru for backup when she got caught. They've been here for a while, doing as much recon work as they could without being spotted."

"What do we know so far?"

"Not a lot," Kiba frowned. "That's where you come in."

"We have a tally of approximately how many hostages they currently have based on how many children we've seen them unload since we got here. We also know their patrol schedule," Aya offered.

"What we do not know is exactly where Hana-chan is," the red headed man said quietly.

"I can find that out," Shibi said with a nod. He gave a silent command, and the air was filled with the subdued sound of buzzing kikai. A few small gestures and the black cloud of bugs dissipated into the trees, headed straight for the safe house. "We should know something with the hour, two at the most."

Aya looked at the two people next to her. "Will you head out to the main road and see if there are anymore people headed this way? There are patrols stationed at the usual areas, and Seishi-chan should be running between the checkpoints. Find out if anyone has seen anything suspicious." The red headed man and blonde woman nodded and disappeared into the woods without a sound.

Shino looked down at the rough sketch of the compound someone had drawn in the dirt, his mind immediately going through possible modes of attack. There were three buildings that compromised the compound, a larger rectangle building flanked by two smaller ones on the left and right. They seemed to make three sides of a rectangle, with a large courtyard area in the middle. All around the compound was a high wooden fence with only one opening to the south where a small, rocky road wound its way up from the main road headed north. It was secluded enough to act as a hiding place, yet close enough to make travel easy.

Shino had been on plenty of recon missions before, and knew good and well that gathering the needed information was often time consuming. But now, as the seconds passed slowly by, he found himself more and more agitated and restless. He was calling his kikai out and about to send them into the compound when his father shook his head.

"You may need them later," he said. "Do not waste your chakra. Mine will suffice for now."

Shino bit his lip to keep from snapping at his father, but did as requested, pulling his buzzing familiars back into his body and attempting to calm them down.

When Shibi's kikai found their way back to their master almost an hour later, they brought good news.

Hana was in there. And she was alive.

After that piece of information got out, the hardest part was convincing Tsume and Kiba that barging hell-for-leather into the compound was _not _the best way to deal with the situation. Shibi immediately went into planning mode, using the information Kakashi and the others had managed to gather to piece together what they knew of the situation. Sarugaki and Yomodori had returned as well, bearing more news to impart.

"There are four shinobi stationed around the perimeter, exactly a half mile away from the compound. They rotate positions in a counter clockwise pattern every half hour. The next of which will occur in approximately fourteen minutes," Kakashi said quietly. "We have also been able to determine that there are ten, possibly twelve, others within the compound itself."

"More shinobi?"

"Hired thugs," Shibi said calmly. "Hana-chan is being held in a room below the main floor of the largest building."

"What kind of shape is she in?" Tsume asked.

"She is alive, but unconscious. My kikai could not wake her."

"And Nezumaru?"

"Unconscious as well. The children are being held in a larger cell near hers," Shibi continued, using a stick to sketch what the kikai had told him of the building's layout in the dirt at their feet.

"With the ones we seen being unloaded earlier, there are approximately ten possible hostages, most of them under the age of fifteen," Aya muttered, shaking her head. "Damn slave traders…"

"What else do we know?" Tsume barked, arms folded across her chest.

"There is another wagon headed this way," Sarugaki said glumly. "They stopped in the village for supplies earlier today. Oiran-chan and Goro-san are following them as we speak. They are carrying more children, possibly."

"Do we know how many?"

"Seishi-chan couldn't get that close without being seen," she answered. "But the wagon is exactly the same as the one sitting in front of the compound right now, same style and markings. And it was being escorted by at least two, in his words, 'really friggin' ugly' shinobi."

"Probably had at least one more in the wagon with the kids to keep them quiet," Kakashi added.

"How far out is it?"

"An hour, give or take."

"Where are these shinobi coming from?" Sakura asked. "What kind of person would willingly help kidnappers to transport children in this day and age?"

"Mercenaries, more than likely," Aya answered with a shrug. "People who could not abide by the new laws set forth in the peace agreements brokered by the Kages after the war ended."

"So they turned into criminals?" Sakura said, shaking her head sadly.

"It happens. Nothing we can do about it except deal with the fall out."

"So what's the plan?" Kiba asked, looking at the de facto leader of the group.

"This is what we are going to do," Shibi murmured, catching the group's attention. "We are going to enter here…"

The execution of the raid on the safe house was as close to perfection as Shino would have expected. The four Kumo sentries were taken out quietly and quickly within minutes. The only form of protection left was the hired thugs that were patrolling the grounds.

Shino fiddled with the wireless radio transmitter that Aya had given to him before they had began their assault, trying to clear the static in his ears. He had to quiet his kikai as well. They had picked up on the excited chakra waves from his teammates and immediately began to prepare for a fight.

"All peripheral targets have been neutralized.

"Hatake-san has retained the leader for interrogation purposes."

"Is the bastard still alive?"

"He won't be if he doesn't shut up."

"Just remember that we need him alive, Hatake-san."

"I know."

"Move into your positions and wait for my mark."

Shino dropped from the tree he had been hiding in and quickly made his way over the fence and across the small area of open ground before jumping onto the roof of the main building. A few seconds later, he felt Kiba touch down silently beside him. Across the way, he saw his father and Kiba's mother materialize on the left building, Kuromaru at their side. The roof of the building on the right was being occupied by Kakashi and Aya. Yomodori and Sarugaki were hidden nearest the gate as lookouts incase someone decided to drop in for an unexpected visit. After the buildings were secured, they would meet up with everyone else to move the children to safety.

"You have two underneath you, Hatake-san, each side of the door."

"You have one, Shibi-san."

"Make that two, another one just came out. And he's headed around back."

"I got that one."

"We got anything?"

"Hold your positions for now, Kiba. There's no one by the door."

"Take out the guards on my mark."

Shino watched as Tsume and Kuromaru slipped out of sight, as well as Kakashi and Aya.

"Three…"

Shino waited on baited breath as his father counted down, knowing that they had to keep as quiet as possible so as not to alert the thugs inside the building that something was going on.

"…two…"

They would draw everyone else out of the buildings soon enough. But it was imperative to neutralize as many of the thugs as possible to minimize the chance of one of the hostages being hurt in the scuffle.

"…one…"

Shino silently called his kikai out, sending a large swarm of them into the building where Hana and the children were being held. When things started getting loud, he did not want them left undefended. His familiars would see that they were not harmed any further.

"Move."

A few seconds later, Shino heard a soft series of '_thumps'_ as they guards outside the buildings were taken down.

"Everyone okay?"

"I'm good."

"Me as well."

"Tsume?"

"This bastard stinks!"

"Alright. Time to draw the rest out."

"Make some racket, Ma. Let'er know we're here."

"Get ready, everyone."

The wild woman nodded slightly and dropped down into the shadows between the buildings, her hands busy wrapping an exploding tag to a kunai. On each side of her Kuromaru and Gureimaru stalked. She gave them a short signal, threw the brace of tagged kunai, and the next thing everyone knew, the still air was being bombarded with the sounds of exploding tags, dog howls and language so profane that Shino almost blushed.

As expected, the racket caught the attention of the men who had been lounging around inside the buildings. Shino sent his kikai towards the closest one; his only order was to neutralize the threat. The kikai reacted quickly, covering the poor soul and leaving him dead to the world in mere minutes. While they were getting a midday snack, Tsume and Kuromaru were busy taking down a large, bald headed man who had come waddling out of the building to the right. Kakashi and Aya made quick work of another pair that had shown themselves. When no more people seemed to be forthcoming, the Konoha shinobi and their partners regrouped in the middle of the courtyard.

"That's nine here. Plus the four mercenaries we took out first," Sakura said, taking a quick head count. "Thirteen all together so far."

"Secure the buildings quickly. If there are any more, they know we are here," Shibi said brusquely. "And be careful."

"Yes, sir."

"You three have the main building," Shibi said, nodding to Shino, Kiba and Sakura. "Tsume and I are taking the one of the left. Aya will take the one on the right. Hatake-san, you have interrogation duty once again."

"Understood."

"Move out."

Shino made his way up to the door quickly, barely taking time to send his kikai in to check for anymore intruders. Kiba and Sakura flanked him as they walked in, scouring the rooms for any more signs of the hired thugs. He immediately sent another small swarm of the buzzing insects down the stairs that led into the basement. Moments later, his familiars returned, confirming that there was in fact, one more person below the main floor.

'_Neutralize the threat,'_ he commanded silently. His kikai swarmed at command, leaving his body and disappearing in an angry black cloud down the stairs. A few seconds later, the screams of the remaining thug shattered the air.

They descended the stairs quickly, coming out in a large room made entirely of what looked like one large jail cell along the left wall. The air was stale and the smell of human feces and sweat permeated the underground room. Shino could hear the whimpering and crying and shrieking of the little children, and knew that Hana was somewhere in the midst of all this filth and horror.

"We have to get them out of here and to the main floor before we start on Hana," Sakura said quickly, grabbing his sleeve as he headed straight for the heavy door at the far end of the room. "If she's as bad as…well, they just don't need to see that."

Shino glared at her, but reached down and pulled a set of keys from what was left of the thug's body, breaking bones in the process, and then tossing them to her. She snatched them out of the air and moved to the cell.

"You have five minutes before I open that door," he murmured.

"Fair enough."

They worked in tandem, the three of them, calming the young children as best they could before sending them up the stairs where Aya's group would assemble them into the wagon. Shino vaguely recognized some of them, a doe eyed little girl with long dark hair, a young brunette boy with calluses on his hands, another little boy with wide eyes that Shino had spent the better part of two nights staring at a picture of.

Maeda Ume, the other niece of Fire Country's daimyo.

Yamashita Goro, the smallest son of a farmer outside the capital city.

Kobayashi Tadashi, the young son whose parent's house they had searched while in the capital.

They were all faces he had seen in a mission dossier barely a week before. He glanced over at Sakura, who nodded her head in recognition, then over at Kiba, who just shook his head in disgust.

These were the children they could not find before being pulled out of Senpukashi. How the hell had they wound up clear across the country?

He watched as Sakura led a young woman out. This one was older, though barely a teenager, with blue eyes and curly brown hair that had been braided. Her clothes were dirty, and there were hand shaped bruises visible on her wrists and the side of her neck. Shino's stomach lurched at the thought of what the kidnappers had done to her.

'_Probably headed to one of the pleasure houses along the border,'_ he thought glumly.

"Did you come to get her?" she asked, looking up at Sakura and Shino.

"Get who?"

"The other shinobi lady. The one they pulled in here a few days ago."

"Yeah, that's part of the reason," Sakura said with a nod.

"She saved us," the girl said quietly, clutching at her right wrist. "Those men wouldn't leave us alone...and she stopped them...wouldn't let them come near me or the others at all after they threw her in here." She smiled slightly, tears beginning to spill down her cheeks. "She bit them and scratched and fought and...and...her dog...and then they took her away!"

"Okay, alright..."

"Help her," she pleaded, sniffling loudly. "She didn't do anything wrong...was just trying to help...and they _hurt_ her...we could hear screams and barking and..."

"We know," Sakura said reassuringly. "Go upstairs with the others and wait. Help us keep the younger ones calm. We're getting all of you out of here."

"Help her!" she repeated, pointing towards the metal door at the other end of the room. "We're fine, mostly. They left the rest of us alone after they took her away! Said it wasn't no fun dealing with crying brats when they could….could….!"

"Okay," Sakura said, hands on the teen's shoulders. "We're getting her out, getting you all out. Calm down, go upstairs and we'll be up there in a bit, okay?"

"Alright."

"Good girl," Sakura murmured.

"That's the last of'em," Kiba called out. Shino moved to the last cell in the room, and clicked the lock on the door open. Unlike the other one, this door was not made of bars, but solid metal sheets. Shino pushed the door open and felt his skin crawl with anger and disgust as the weak light filtered in. He almost gagged as the smell of blood and soured vomit assaulted his senses.

The room had no window, and would be near pitch black on the inside with the heavy door pulled shut. Because of the lack of visible light, his doubted his kikai would have been able to give him a picture of what shape Hana was in even if he had sent them in. Granted, that was probably a blessing in disguise, because had they been able to show him what he was looking at now, he would have went storming into the compound with Tsume and Kiba, consequences be damned.

She was lying on the stone floor, bound and collared. The shackles on her hands and feet were flecked with rust colored stains, and her neck was marred with bruises and cuts around the thick metal choker. And that was just what he _could _see.

Shino moved immediately into the room, barely taking in the surroundings, and kicking pieces of metal out of the way. He knelt down beside her and shook her shoulder, careful not to jar her too much incase she was injured internally.

"Hana, wake up. It's me, Shino," he said quietly, shaking her a little. She did not respond. And the only reason Shino was not in the middle of a panic himself was because she was still breathing. He shook her again, a little harder this time. "Come on, Hana, wake up. We're getting you out of here."

She twitched, and he barely had time to register that her eyes were opening before she lunged at him, fangs extended and claws swiping at where his head was.

Shino jumped back in time to see her bonds tighten and pull her back down onto the stone floor. She snarled and clawed, trying to break free. Her eyes flashed in the shadows and he heard a growl emanate from her that sent shivers up his spine. Her usually dull, square nails had morphed into wicked looking claws, and her eyes, usually so big and brown, were dark black and glinting in the weak light with an intensity he had never seen before.

She looked ready to kill.

The ferine creature shuddered and let out a resounding snarl that made Shino blanche white.

"Damn it," Kiba grunted, shouldering his way further into the room. "We're too fuckin' late!"

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Shino demanded, whirling around to look at his teammates.

This was not Hana. This feral creature writhing on the floor was not the same woman he knew. Something was not right. He looked around the room, looking for some sort of reason for her reaction and saw a huge mass of gray fur lying beside the wall.

'_Nezumaru…' _

"Well, shit," Tsume's voice drifted past him. "She's already turned."

"What is wrong with her?" Shino demanded, looking back at the older woman standing in the doorway.

"She's gone feral," Tsume answered curtly, arms crossed over her chest, her own dark eyes trained on her only daughter.

"What?"

"It's a defense mechanism," Kiba said quietly.

"I do not understand."

"What happens when you back a beat an animal into a corner?" Shibi muttered, appearing silently behind Tsume.

Shino looked back at his father, frowning. "It turns on you."

"An Inuzuka's more animalistic side tends to show itself during times of undue stress. Almost like a berserker going into a rage," Shibi murmured by way of explanation. "This is just another obvious reason why it is best not to cage them up."

"Unless ya wanna get torn to shreds, ya mean," Kiba muttered.

"Damn straight," Tsume snapped.

"Is there anything to stop this?" Shino asked. "How are we going to get her out of here if we can not even get near enough to undo the restraints?" He saw the look that passed between his father and Tsume and felt his stomach knot. Tsume shook her head and looked to the side, her lips pressed into a thin line. "Father?"

"Drain her."

"What?" Shino demanded hotly. "You want me to…"

"That's why the Hokage sent both of you," Tsume snapped, pinning her hard gaze on him. "The old broad knew this might happen. Nezumaru would be trying to do the same damn thing if he was awake."

"But…"

"Drain her chakra until she passes out. We can deal with her more easily then," Shibi said quietly, his hand on Shino's shoulder.

"Can't we just knock her out with something?" Shino asked, a bit of desperation lacing his voice. "Tranquilizers or something of the sort?"

"Pup, you get close enough for her to reach, and she's gonna try to rip you to shreds," Tsume answered with a dark chuckle. "She doesn't recognize any of us right now. And she won't until she snaps out of it."

"This is one of those quaint Inuzuka family traits they neglect to mention," Shibi muttered, shooting a glance at Tsume. "I should know."

"So I tried to beat the hell outta Taka," she shot back. "You'd have been fine if you'd have stayed out of the whole mess like I told ya to, Buggy."

"Be that as a may," his father said, waving off the woman's words. "A chained, beaten Inuzuka with a half dead familiar is not to be taken lightly."

Shino was about to jump back in the argument when the sound of someone clearing their throat caught everyone's attention. Aya had descended into the basement and was standing beside the ladder that led to the main floor.

"Excuse me, everyone," the brunette said quietly. "But I believe our other guests will be arriving momentarily."

"Wouldn't want'em to miss the welcomin' committee, would we?" Tsume smirked, pushing away from the wall she was leaning against.

"Indeed not." Shibi said drolly. "Is Hatake-san finished?"

Aya smirked. "He's getting there."

"That man is a sadist," Tsume muttered. "Always has been."

Shibi turned back to Shino and Kiba, "We will wait for you at the entrance. I trust you can handle this, Shino?"

"Yes, sir."

"Make it quick. We do not have time to dally." Shibi said, walking away, Tsume at his side. The two older shinobi disappeared back up the stairway behind Aya, leaving Kiba, Sakura and Shino to face the snarling woman pulling at the chains across the room.

"Come on, bug-boy, you heard'em. What's the hold up?"

Shino should have felt bad for Kiba when Sakura reached over and smacked him on the head…but he did not.

"Have you ever had your chakra forcefully sucked out?" she demanded hotly.

"No."

"It hurts," she said simply. "Badly."

"It can't hurt her any worse than she's hurtin' right now," Kiba snapped back at the medic. He turned to Shino and jerked his thumb at Hana. "Just do it."

"I can not safely drain her completely. She will go into shock."

"You don't have to take all of it. Just enough until she passes out," Sakura said. "In the shape she's in, it shouldn't be all that much, actually. Her reserves are almost dry as it is."

Shino looked over at Hana one last time. Her eyes held no recognition of him, and it hurt badly knowing that she had been forced to revert so far back into her basic instincts that even those most familiar with her gave her no cause for rest. He clenched his hand and gave a silent command. The kikai swarmed, billowing out of his sleeves to hang suspended in the air, floating like a living sable cloud.

"Forgive me, please," he muttered quietly. They swarmed her immediately, looking for nourishment, ready to take her chakra. Shino had to close his eyes and look away for a moment as her snarls and growls drowned out the clanking and clanging of the chains that held her tethered to the wall while she tried to fight off thousands of minute enemies all at once.

He should not be doing this. Never before had he been asked to turn his familiars on a teammate, even if it was to save their life. He honestly felt sick at his stomach, watching as his kikai crawled over every available piece of skin. It was so much different than when she had held her hand out and asked him to see the kikai again. If after this was over with, she realized what he had done to her….

Shino shuddered. He did not want to think about that, not right now.

The moments passed agonizingly slow. But eventually, Hana's thrashing stopped, leaving her curled up in the fetal position against the wall, shaking uncontrollably.

"She's not out yet," Kiba warned.

"I do not want to take too much and do her anymore damage," Shino answered simply, recalling his kikai. They immediately began to reenter his body, and he was quickly awash in the mild flavors of Hana's chakra as it began to assimilate slowly into his own pathways.

Shaking off the heady rush of a minute chakra overload, Shino stepped forward. Ever so cautiously, the three shinobi crossed the room, attempting to assess the damage that had been inflicted upon one of their own. Shino knelt down and gathered her up into a sitting position, leaning her against the wall and hoping against hope that he had not done anymore damage to her than Sakura could fix. "Hey, can you hear me?"

Her eyes fluttered open, and her body swayed slightly. Shino put his hands on her shoulders, trying to steady her. Her head lolled to the side, eyes shut as her chest rose and fell in shallow breaths. "Hana?"

Her eyes flared to life instantly when he called her name, and he saw the slit pupils in the dark eyes that marked so many of her family. She bared her teeth warningly, fangs glinting. It was a feeble attempt at intimidation, he realized. Even her low warning growls lacked any real power behind them now.

"It is okay," he said soothingly. "We're here to help."

She seemed to understand him, or so he assumed, because she leaned her head back against the wall and continued to take shallow, quick breaths. Reaching down, he took her left wrist in his hand and inserted the other key on the key ring into the shackles. He was about to turn around and call Sakura over to help when he felt Hana shift suddenly.

Pain suddenly blossomed in his right arm, hard enough to make him curse out loud. He fell backwards on the cold concrete, thankfully out of her reach, and clutched at the source of the radiating pain. When he pulled his hand back, it was covered in blood.

She had bit him!

"Fuck it all, Shino!" Kiba growled, dragging him further out of Hana's range. "This ain't the damn time to be going easy on her!"

"Do you realize….!"

"Sakura, tell'em!" Kiba snapped, his patience obviously at its end. "He's only making matters worse!"

Shino looked over at the pink haired medic, who only nodded slightly. "I can't triage her like this," she said calmly. "She's hurting badly right now. Sleep is the best anesthetic there is."

"She is scared of me," Shino muttered, looking at the listing woman in front of him. "She has never been scared of me before."

"She's scared of all of us right now, ya dumbass! Why the hell ya think she's actin' like this?"

"Kiba, that's enough!" Sakura snapped, glaring at him. "He didn't even know she would do this. Give him a few minutes to wrap his head around the situation. It's a bit disorienting when you realize that your teammate would as much tear your head off as look at you!" She raised her hands to her hips and shook her head. "Or have you forgotten that little tidbit of information?"

"I hadn't forgot, damnit," Kiba growled, arms crossed defiantly.

"I didn't think so," Sakura retorted. The medic turned back to Shino and nodded at the whimpering woman curled up against Nezumaru's unmoving body. "I can't make her better until she calms down. And she's not going to calm down until she doesn't feel threatened. And considering what she's been through in the past two days, she's not going to feel _not _threatened unless she's unconscious. You're doing her a favor, really."

Shino hated the way medics could always logic their way through any situation. It got really annoying at times, especially when they were trying to convince you to do something you would not normally do.

He pulled a smaller swarm of his kikai back and sent them to her. This time, he did not recall them until he could not hear the whimpering any more. He glanced over at Sakura, who tossed a hypodermic to Kiba and jerked her head towards Nezumaru.

"It'll keep him out until we get out of here," she explained. Kiba nodded and walked over to the dog, injecting him with the liquid and breaking the shackles holding his back legs while Sakura quickly knelt down to check on Hana. "Help me roll her over." Shino done as asked and gulped at the mess that greeted him.

Her clothes were ripped, and there was a nasty gash across her upper chest and left side that was crusted over with dried blood. Bruises littered her torso and there were burn marks up and down her shoulders.

What had they done to her? She had only been captive for a little over two days. Why torture her so much in such little time? What had they wanted from her? She had been sent on a recon mission, not a retrieval mission. Were the kidnappers just using her pain as an amusement to pass the time until they were ready to leave?

None of it made any sense at all to him.

Shino reached out and ran his fingers gently down her forearms. Her skin was angry red and covered in claw marks where she had fought against his kikai. Self-inflicted wounds, those were. Too bad he could not say the same about everything else he was looking at.

He felt his stomach lurch and looked away, watching instead as Sakura began to triage, her hands filled with healing green chakra. She muttered obscenities as she worked, and Shino wondered how bad the internal damage was.

There was a sudden chorus of howls and curses from above. Shino looked over at Kiba, who nodded silently and disappeared up the ladder to the main floor. Apparently the other group of kidnappers had arrived at last. Thankfully, though, the scuffle was short lived. And less than ten minutes later, Kiba appeared again.

"Ready to head out?" he asked, picking up Nezumaru. "Ma's got all the kids

"Yeah. Let's go," Sakura muttered. Shino pulled his jacket off and covered Hana with it before picking her up and heading towards the ladder. She was entirely too light, almost as if she had lost a vast amount of weight in an extremely short time. She felt nothing like the woman he had spent the night with only a few days before.

When they got out of the basement and into the main room of the building, it was obvious that the rest of their team had not been idle. The kidnappers had been sunk into the ground up to their necks via the judicious application of one of Kakashi's stolen Earth jutsu. Kakashi was still busy threatening the lives, limbs and very souls of the kidnappers and mercenaries. He was standing in front of them, a cackling ball of vivid white-blue chakra swirling in his left hand and a pair of growling, snapping dogs circling at his feet.

His father, Tsume and the young woman they had let out of the cell were attempting to load the slightly less hysterical children into the wagons while another man and woman he didn't recognize hitched some horses to the lead.

"…back to the village immediately. Have Nari look them over and then get them fed and settled," Aya was saying to Yomodori and Sarugaki. They nodded and quickly went to do as commanded, disappearing inside the covered wagons to reassure and calm the children as much as they could.

"Efficient, isn't she?" Shino muttered.

"Always has been, as long as I've known her," Kiba grunted.

"How bad is it?" Aya asked, walking over to have a look at Hana.

"Shattered ribs, broken ankle and arm, concussion, bruises and cuts on the inside and outside of her body. She's exhausted, low on blood and on the verge of shock," Sakura reported succinctly.

"But she's gonna be okay, right?" Kiba demanded.

"She's not dead, Kiba. The wounds will heal with time. Right now she needs medical treatment," Sakura said brusquely.

Aya motioned for Shino to lay Hana on the floor. She knelt down, her hands filled with green chakra as Sakura gave her a quick overview. "I stabilized her as best as I could, but..."

"Is it because of what I had to do?" Shino asked quietly.

"Not the majority of it, no," the woman answered. "One of the Kumo nins is a sensor type who specializes in high-jacking another person's chakra system and effectively scrambling it, pretty much leaving them defenseless as far as jutsu work is concerned. This looks like some of his handy work, actually."

"Is that one still alive?" Shino glowered.

"Unfortunately, he did not survive Kakashi's first round of questioning," Aya said calmly. "But if you feel the need to exact a modicum of revenge on Hana's behalf, I can point you in the general direction of what's left…minus a few necessary parts."

"Hmph."

Hana's body twitched twice as the glowing hands passed quickly over her body. Sakura fell to her knees beside the other medic and the two of them began muttering in what Shino had long referred to as medic-speak, an curious mixture of normal language and medical terms that no one other than a trained medic could follow and understand.

"Who are the other two? I do not recognize them." Shino asked Kiba, after he put the unconscious Nezumaru down against the nearest wall.

"Two of Aya's from the village, Goro and Oiran. Those idiots didn't realize they were being followed when they left," Kiba huffed, jerking his head towards the poor fools Kakashi was interrogating. "When she left the village yesterday, Aya left orders for any suspicious characters coming into the village to be followed."

"Lucky us," Shino muttered, turning his attention back to the two medics who had become silent all of a sudden. He caught the slight twitch of muscles in Hana's hand, and then watched as her eyes opened and rolled into the back of her head as her body tensed up.

"What the hell…"

"The pathways are shutting themselves off and collapsing," Aya said quickly. "A quarter of her tenketsu are barely functional. She's convulsing!"

"Hold her down!" Sakura yelled, her chakra filled hand pressing down on Hana's sternum to keep her in place. Shino moved to grab her hands while Kiba secured her feet, stopping the jerking as best they could while two sets of hands went to work on the battered woman below them.

"…not taking it…."

Shino's head jerked up when he heard a high pitched whining off to the side. He glanced towards the doorway, where Gureimaru was hunched down on the floor, eyes squeezed shut as his body began to jerk uncontrollably. His howls were answered by Nezumaru's pain filled whimpers from where he lay barely three feet away, his body also jerking erratically.

"…coils are empty!"

"Try again! Harder this time!"

The pitiful cries of scared children mixed with the inhumane sounds coming from the dogs, sending shivers down Shino's spine. The two women from Aya's village immediately went back to the youngsters, shushing them as best they could. Kuromaru left his position at Kakashi's heels and went over to the hunched form of Gureimaru, following Tsume.

"...damn shared chakra pathwa..."

Shino watched, completely dejected as Tsume pulled the unconscious form of Nezumaru into her lap and filled her hands with his ashen fur, talking quietly to both canines while Akamaru crouched down beside them, whimpering in response. Gureimaru's body continued to shake uncontrollably in Tsume's hands, and Shino caught the look of sympathy his father sent towards the Inuzuka clan leader.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. If the dogs were reacting to Hana's convulsions…then the damage to their shared chakra systems was much more extensive than even he had expected.

Why the hell had he taken so much of her chakra? They could have come up with another way of knocking her out. Sakura had hypodermic needles with tranquilizers! Why couldn't they have used those?

"….lapsing! She's still rejecting..."

He readjusted his grip on Hana as she continued thrash about, straining to feel the erratic rhythms of the pulse in her wrists. All three of them were on the verge of dying...and he couldn't do a damned thing about it! What little medical ninjutsu he knew was practically useless considering the company he was in. Sakura was the best medic there was in Konoha, next to the Hokage herself. And Aya had obviously been around the block a few times as well if what he had seen so far was anything to go by.

"...almost there. A little more..."

Shino looked over at Kiba, searching for some sort of rock in the middle of the storm, but only found someone who looked about as lost as himself. He saw Kiba's lips moving, but could not make out a word over the cacophony of sounds that was exploding around them. The younger man could have been muttering prayers or curses. For all anyone knew, it was too damned late for either one now.

"...not good..."

"Reroute the flow…."

To his immediate left, Sakura was on her knees, hands glowing green, her mouth in a thin line of worry as wave after wave of chakra poured out of her body and crashed into Hana's. Her hands were nothing more than a blur of green as they moved from one place to another, testing tenketsu points one after another.

"...eep going. There's got to be another..."

To his right, Aya's brown eyes were black as she poured even more of the cool, healing energy into Hana's broken body. Her own voice, so steady and calm up until now, was barely above a whisper as an amalgamation of curses, instructions and begging fell from her lips. Her hands, though, were steady and precise, one hovering over Hana's heart while its partner lay lightly on her sweaty forehead.

"...found one! I've got one!"

And then, right when there seemed to be a small ray of hope, a sign that this hell was about to be over and done with, and things would get better, Shino blanched white.

Hana had quit thrashing and went eerily still. But worse than that….

He couldn't feel a pulse anymore.

Moving his fingers against her now limp wrists, he searched frantically for any sign of life. When he found nothing, he looked up at the two medics, terrified. "Her pulse is gone!"

"We know!"

"Do something!"

"We are!"

Seconds passed before he felt the weak flutter of her pulse start up again, but it may as well have been weeks. He slumped down, sitting cross legged at Hana's head as he watched her take in a deep, shuddering breath before going still again. Looking over at Kiba, Shino saw the color slowly start making its way into his pale features while Aya and Sakura were muttering, trying to figure out what they had to do to ensure that Hana remained in the land of the living.

Shino felt a pair of cool hands settle over his, and looked up into the green eyes of Konoha's best field medic. "You can let go now, Shino," Sakura said quietly, her hands moving over his own to unlock his fingers from the death grip around Hana's wrists. "She's stable."

"Is it over?" he asked quietly.

"Not hardly," the brunette said simply, wrapping the dark jacket around Hana's limp form before rising to her feet in one fluid motion. "We need to get her to my village as soon as possible. Aburame-san, grab her. Kiba-kun, take Nezumaru. Sakura, on my right."

"Alright."

Shino watched as Aya glanced over at Tsume. The two women simply regarded each other carefully for a few seconds. Aya's hands went to her hips as her gaze bore down onto the Inuzuka clan leader, as if daring the other woman to say anything. Tsume, for her part, stayed utterly still and met Aya's gaze with a level one of her own.

'_Not again,'_ Shino thought glumly as he watched the two carefully. How many more alpha females was Tsume going to tie up with before this mess was resolved? '_We do not have time for this again!'_

A few long moments passed while Shino gently picked Hana up. He looked back at Tsume, wondering if she was getting ready to put up a fight about Aya's orders. Surprisingly enough, however, the two older women had apparently come to some sort of unspoken agreement. He saw Tsume's weary eyes close for a brief moment as she clutched Nezumaru's fur tightly before handing the dog off to Kiba. The Inuzuka clan leader rose up and left the room without a word to anyone, Kuromaru on her heels.

Letting out a deep breath, Aya looked down at Gureimaru, who seemed to be shaking the after effects of the shared convulsions off. "Can you run, pup?" she asked, reaching down to scratch his ear. The gray dog whuffed, but got steadily to his feet, blinking away the residual tremors.

"What about the others?" Shino asked, glancing at the rest of their party as he adjusted his precious cargo until he could hold her securely against his chest. The wound on her shoulder had opened again and was oozing blood all over them both, but he really didn't give a damn.

"Not my concern at the moment," the dark haired medic said simply, waving them towards the door that led into the courtyard.

"Should we…." Kiba began, only to be cut off.

"No. We're gonna need you," Sakura said quickly, pinning them both with glares. "Both of you."

"Kakashi?" Aya called out quietly.

"Right here," the older man answered stepping up to Aya's side.

"Shibi and Tsume?"

"They're heading out to pull the ring leader in," Kakashi said. "He's not far from here, holed up in another safe house right outside the border. And there's more children scheduled to be delivered this evening, according to our new friends."

"Akamaru can go with them," Kiba said quickly, volunteering his own partner.

"Send Goro and Oiran with them as well. We'll send more backup when we get to the village," the brunette said decisively. "Extra hands never hurt."

"No, they don't."

"Let's move," Aya said resolutely, "We've got a long evening ahead of us."

* * *

Aya had had enough sense to send word ahead hours before, via Pakkun, that the main healing room inside the village temple was going to be in extensive use when she returned. As such, there was virtually no lag time between Shino and the others getting inside the gates and them getting into the large, warded room.

As he placed Hana's shivering body gently onto the small floor pallet a few hours after pulling her out of the safe house, he took note of the glowing green and blue seals plastered on the walls. Stark black lines radiated from a point in the center of the room out until they touched the warded walls, almost like a large spider web. He could feel the waves of contained chakra radiating around him, brushing up against his body, searching for some imperfection it could heal and sooth.

Shino felt his kikai begin to stir in response to the veritable smorgasbord of chakra present. He tamped them down immediately, knowing that they did not need to feed again. '_Greedy little things, aren't you?'_

"Out, Aburame-san," Aya said sternly, allowing Gureimaru to slip into the room with her.

"No."

"You can't be in here for this part," she continued calmly. "Your chakra is erratic and fluctuating uncontrollably. You'll interfere more than assist at this point."

"But…."

"She wouldn't ask if she didn't have to, Shino," Sakura said, shaking her head at the three men. "I'm sorry. All of you, out. You too, Kakashi-sensei."

"We'll be near if you need us," Kakashi offered. "Just let us know."

"Thank you," the older woman said. "Now get out."

Kiba placed the still unconscious Nezumaru down at Hana's feet near where Gureimaru was laying. "Take care of her."

"I'll do my best," Sakura said quietly, glancing over at the older woman who was busy scrubbing her hands clean. "We both will." Kiba just nodded and headed out the door. Shino turned to leave as well, but not before Sakura caught his sleeve.

"Yes?"

"Don't run off too far, just in case," she said somberly. "We don't know entirely what we're dealing with just yet."

"Understood."

The three men walked out of the room without another word. They wound up taking up residence on a pair of couches in what Shino assumed was a waiting room of some sort. Kakashi plopped down on a couch, his ever present orange book in hand. Kiba quite literally fell out onto the larger of the couches, his arms shielding his eyes from the bright overhead lights. Shino, though, was entirely too wound up to attempt sitting.

He walked over to the small window on the east side of the room, looking at the few people who were passing by. He envied their ignorance, really. They did not realize that barely twenty feet away, two medics were attempting to save the life of a shinobi they all had seen at some time before. The village was not that big, at least not what he had seen between the gates and the healing room. Then again, he had not exactly focused too much on his surroundings when they got here.

For all he knew, the village could be five times the size of Konoha.

Hana had told him some weeks ago that she had been coming and going between this village and Konoha on her own since she was fourteen years old. Because her mother and father still only tolerated each other when they absolutely had to, she was often conscripted to act as go between for them. She had told him about some of the people who lived there, and how they all seemed much happier away from the more stringent strictures that governed the Konoha families. There were still rules in place as far as the shinobi who served as protection for the village, she had explained. But it was different in many ways.

For example, none of the shinobi who lived within the village wore any marker of their allegiance to the Hokage or Konoha. He had not seen any identifying markers on Aya or the other four people who had assisted them in the raid. No headbands proclaiming their allegiance, no mission vests with the swirling leaf emblem, nothing. Had he met those people on the street, he never would have assumed they were shinobi unless he had registered their chakra signatures. But even that would have been unlikely scenario since it seemed they habitually suppressed it unless needed.

'_They are cautious,' _he realized. '_They do not want anyone to know they are shinobi.'_

Evening time was closing in on them, he realized. Shino glanced outside the window once again, assessing that it was near seven in the evening. Sunset would be soon, and he had no idea if the ranks of Konoha's shinobi would be one lighter before the next sunrise.

"Will ya sit down already, Bug-boy?" Kiba muttered, peeking at him from underneath his forearm. "You're makin' me nervous and wearin' a trench in the floor."

"I can not help it."

"You did your job," Kakashi said, turning a page in his book. "Let the medics do theirs."

"Shouldn't we have heard something by now," Shino asked sourly, glancing at the door.

"They've been in there for less than ten minutes," Kiba said with a shrug. "Give'em some time."

"We'll hear something as soon as there is something to report," Kakashi said calmly. "Aya's good about keeping people in the information loop."

"I meant to ask," Kiba said, glancing over at the older man. "How did you get dragged into this whole mess?"

"I was visiting the village on official business for the Hokage when Gureimaru came to request help."

"And Aya made you come along to help."

"As she said, extra hands never hurt."

"Right," Kiba said, rolling his eyes. He reached down and scratched Akamaru behind the ears, muttering something to the dog that Shino did not entirely catch.

Shino grinded his teeth in frustration. He could still feel Hana's chakra within his body, an odd complement to his own as it began to morph and assimilate into his coils. Glaring at Kiba, another thing suddenly came to mind.

Why had no one ever told him that the Inuzuka could turn feral like that? He had never heard of such a thing happening before! Kiba had certainly never done anything like that in all the years Shino had known him. Sure, the other man could be bullish and get a little carried away in the middle of a fight, but he had never been so far gone as to not recognize an ally. Not even during the Fourth Shinobi War when they had all served in the same squad had he ever seen Kiba, or Hana for that matter, revert so far back into their most basic survival instincts.

And he had watched Hana quite a _lot_ during those long days on the front lines.

And as for Konoha's top field medic…why had Sakura not seemed all that surprised? Had she known something like this would happen? Had she seen it before? And if she had, why had she not warned him that the Hana they found may _not _be the Hana that had left Konoha?

"Shino, sit down! There's nothing we can do about what's going on in that room right now," Kiba barked. "Sittin' out here and worryin' about it ain't gonna make a bit of difference in the long run. If Aya and Sakura can't fix her, I don't think anyone can."

"I realize that," Shino bit out, trying his best to keep from snapping at the other man. Tempers and emotions were running high right now, and starting an argument with Kiba would not benefit anyone.

Besides, they had been shinobi long enough to have spent plenty of time in a hospital waiting to find out if a teammate was going to live to see another sunrise. And it was always that feeling of being entirely helpless that Shino could not stand. The waiting was torture, especially when the medics were not even sure if the patient was going to pull through in the end. The human body could only take so much abuse, after all.

And what was worse, Shino felt that he was partially to blame for the shape Hana was in. When the kikai had drained what was left of her chakra, her body had gone into pure survival mode. It had shut off all extraneous uses of energy, causing even more stress to her already weakened tenketsu points.

Running a hand through his hair in pure aggravation, Shino turned his attention back to the window. There were too many questions in his head and not nearly enough answers floating around. He did not like feeling lost nor helpless, and especially not both at the same time. He was about to pose some of those annoying questions to Kiba, and demand answers, when the door to the ward room opened slowly, breaking him from his train of angry thoughts. Shino whirled around to see Aya step partially out, her gaze coming to rest squarely on him.

"Aburame-san?"

"Yes?"

"We need your assistance, quickly," she said, motioning for him to come with her. Shino glanced over at the other two men, noticing Kiba's sudden frown, and Kakashi's questioning glance at the woman. Not having too much time to think about what all the looks meant, and not really caring at this point, he followed the brunette.

The room was bathed in glowing green and blue. Hana lay where he had left her. Sakura was kneeling to her left and Gureimaru and Nezumaru were still huddled together at Hana's feet.

"What is going on?" he demanded, looking down at the sheet covered woman on the floor. "What is wrong with her?"

"Her chakra coils are collapsing, Shino," Sakura said quickly, sitting back on her legs to look up at him. "We need to replace the chakra your kikai took out of her."

"Give her some of yours! Medics do it all the time!"

"She's rejecting ours, Aburame-san," the brunette said quietly, pulling a pair of wards out of her white apron and slapping them on the nearest wall, completing what looked like a complicated design of healing seals. "Her body is in such a bad state that forcibly pushing against her own systems is just making things worse."

"How does this pertain to me?"

"How long does it take for the kikai to digest the chakra they pull out of their victims?"

"A few days if they take a large amount."

"And they store it in their bodies until it is used, I assume?"

"Yes."

"Can they give it back, once they take it from someone?"

Shino frowned and shook his head. "Once it assimilates, the chakra becomes a part of their pathways. Because their bodily systems are so primitive compared to a humans, they will die if it is forcibly removed."

Sakura looked at the other woman and growled. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

"What are you thinking?" he asked, giving the medics a wary glance.

"We were going to try to pull her undigested chakra out of your kikai and insert it back into her system," Aya said simply. "If you are agreeable to such."

"Why can't she take yours?"

"I was right when I said that Kumo nin went to work on her," Aya admitted. "Her chakra pathways are so confused and mixed up that any large amount of chakra that is _not _Hana's is being treated as if it is a foreign invader. Her coils are starving for energy, but she won't take ours because her body thinks it is a threat."

"Medics are taught to meld their chakra to resemble their patient's own," Sakura explained quickly. "It helps to keep down rejection rates during surgeries when we use our chakra to sustain another person's systems."

"Because of the shared pathway she has with her dogs, her system doesn't act like any normal person's," Aya finished.

"But you can fix it, right?"

"We don't know if it will work, but…" Sakura said, her hands wringing together. "It's a simple enough procedure to pull the chakra out of your kikai, but we don't know how much we will need to stabilize her completely."

"Nor do we know what the effects on your own coils will be if you loose a massive amount of your familiars in an attempt to reclaim the foreign chakra coursing through their systems," Aya added. "Your own tenketsu may begin to fail as well."

"My chakra reserves are large enough to sustain me in times of stress," he murmured, his eyes never leaving Hana's body. "I have lost many of them before in battle and suffered no ill effects." Granted, he had also never been in a position before where they had been forced to act as a temporary chakra container, either. Their physiology was designed to hold onto chakra, not store it in the event that it needed to be given back.

"Let's hope for both your sakes, that you are correct," Aya said with a frown.

Shino was about to extrapolate further when the black lines surrounding Hana began to pulsate and stretch. Aya was by Hana's side in a second, one hand on her chest and the other on her stomach.

"We're losing her!" Aya hissed.

"Shino, you have to make a decision, now!" Sakura snapped. "What's it gonna be?"

Shino paused for only a heartbeat, not even taking into consideration how many of his familiars they would kill in an attempt to save her. His mind already made up, he knelt at Hana's head. The kikai swarmed instinctively, a reaction to his emotional upheaval, leaving his body in droves and covering the pale skin of his outstretched hands all the way up to his shoulders.

"Anything I have is hers. Take what you need."

* * *

_**A/N – **Okay, that was more emotionally exhausting than anything else I think I have ever written. _

_*****Wipes forehead with a towel.*_

_And, before I start hearing anyone complain about it, I realize that there are a lot of original characters in this chapter. _

_*Dodges rotted tomatoes and cabbages*_

_But trust me, they won't be playing a very large part in the story from here on out (except for Aya….she's gonna be around for a bit…but I think everyone will like why she's not going away…)_

_Besides, what good is having a small hidden village that only a few people know about if I can't fill it full of characters I like? And I've got lots of other people who we're going to meet that live in that little village secluded away from Konoha. And just like Yuriko and Kei (who we are going to meet in the next few chapters), they all have a story as to why they are there…and you're gonna find out all about them, too. _

_After all, Shino's gotta do **something **while Hana recoups, right? So why not let him find out about Konoha's darker side? I mean, really, the Konoha Elders ordered the massacre of the Uchiha clan to keep a rebellion down. And I fully suspect that the village Kushina and Mito Uzumaki came from was destroyed on the Konoha Elder's orders as well, just to keep them from eventually rebelling as well. _

_So, because I enjoy acting the conspiracy theorist every now and again, I'm gonna see what other kinda trouble I can blame on those stuffy old windbags. _

_*Blinks owlishly and shrugs*_

_And I figured, eh, what the hell? This story is so far from canon by now anyway, I might as well have fun. _

_So, without any further ado (or any more preemptive defensive tirades from me), I will bid you farewell until the next time we meet._

_Until then, happy reading!_

_**A.A.**_

_**P.S**__. Reviews are, as always, welcome. I love to hear your thoughts and opinions on what I am writing, mostly because it gives me a different perspective than what I am used to. _

_Updated: 5/12/12 14:50 _


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer__ - _**_Naruto and his buddies don't belong to me. If they did, I would not be putting in as many hours as I do at my day job!_

**_A/N__ - _**_Okay, so I am assuming I may have angered a few of my readers after the last chapter (I've got half a dozen angry PM's to show for it!). So, before the admonitions go any further, let me get a few things straight._

**_Yes_**_, Hana got the snot_ _beat out of her. She's a ninja...these things happen._

**_Yes_**_**,** I am going to further torture our two love birds. Shino, in particular. Though Hana will get her fair share as well. I mean, really, people. The road of life is filled with potholes. In our dear lovebird's cases, their road has more sink holes than viable asphalt. _

**_No_**_, you can not hunt me down and threaten to steal my first born child and feed him to Kuromaru's pups if I don't write more fluff scenes. (Though that was quite an __original __threat, _**_Anetra_**_!)_

_So, with that out of the way, I bid you to sit back and enjoy this latest chapter of _**_Waiting on Fate__. _**

* * *

**___Waiting on Fate_**

**_Chapter 15_**

**_Only The Good Die Young_...**

* * *

The words were barely out of Shino's mouth before the two medics set to work immediately.

"Keep her pathways open, Sakura," Aya-chan directed. "We'll start with the medial line and work our way out. The tenketsu around her vital organs were weak, but still viable."

"Posterior?"

"Anterior. Start at the bottom and work our way up and out. Medial to proximal, beginning on her left side. Start with points 46 through 52."

"Alright."

Shino watched as Aya's left hand hovered over the undulating ball of black insects in his hand. He gave a silent command and watched as the kikai swarmed her hand, completely covering her fingers. A few seconds later, Shino watched as his familiars began to fall to the floor. As more and more fell, he could see the stolen chakra coalesced around Aya's hand had turned a darker green.

"Gureimaru, come here, please," Aya said quietly.

Gureimaru rose on command and walked over to the medic. The brunette woman muttered something to the dog as she placed her right hand on the center of his chest. Aya closed her eyes and frowned slightly. A few seconds later, her hand withdrew, drawing a small green chakra ball with it.

"Thank you, Gurei-kun," Aya murmured. "Good boy." The dog licked her face, making her smile slightly, and then went back to his place at Hana's feet.

"What are you doing?" Shino asked quietly.

"I need something to compare it to," Aya muttered, looking down at her hands. "She's in too delicate a state to do this blindly. The more they match the better for her."

Her left hand glowed a dark green with the chakra she had pulled from Shino's kikai, and the right held a small, light green ball of chakra she had pulled from Gureimaru. Aya-san closed her eyes one more time, falling silent.

"She's filtering the chakra, making it more compatible for Hana's system to accept," Sakura murmured, watching the older womanly intently.

Shino looked over at her, completely confused. "It is her _own _chakra! How incompatible could it be?" he demanded hotly.

Sakura frowned and narrowed her eyes. "I'll explain it to you later. Just trust us, ok?"

Shaking his head, Shino turned his attention back to Aya-chan. Her countenance was strained, and he could see her fingers flexing slightly. The movement was not what caught his attention, though. Her right hand was covered in the chakra she had recovered from his kikai, bathing everything from her wrist up in a dark green color he had never seen. He watched, somewhat transfixed, as the chakra began to swirl and condense itself into a tight ball.

Shino felt a small surge of energy, and watched as the dark green sphere was enveloped in a light blue chakra. The dark green color instantly began to mute itself, gradually turning to a color that exactly matched what Aya had pulled out of Gureimaru. The surrounding blue light disappeared, and Aya opened her eyes to glance at the two.

Whatever she saw was apparently to her liking, because the next thing Shino knew, Aya was placing her handful of stolen energy over Hana's body. "Hold her," Aya muttered. Shino barely had time to react when the older woman forcefully pushed the chakra into her.

Hana's body bowed instantly, her eyes flying open and her mouth contorting into a silent scream. Shino instinctively grabbed her shoulders, trying to hold her down. He felt anger bubble up and break loose as he looked at the woman to his right. "You are hurting her!"

His kikai reacted as well, immediately pushing at their boundaries within his body to react to the perceived threat.

"Would you rather I didn't?" Aya-san hissed, continuing to push the glowing energy into her patient's chest. "Her other alternative is death! Better to hurt her now and let her live, than leave her alone and let her die!"

Shino glared, and bit down on his lip to keep from lashing out at her again. The glowing ball was halfway in her body. Aya looked over at him, her dark eyes hard and set, and Shino instinctively knew he would not win against _this _particular woman. He immediately looked away from her, forcibly silencing his familiars. He saw Sakura swallow nervously out of the corner of his eye, the tension in the room apparent and near palpable.

"That's what I thought," Aya muttered, turning her attention to the dogs at Hana's feet. "Gureimaru, hold her legs down, pup." The big grey dog once again followed instructions, laying his massive body across Hana's knees in an attempt to keep the flailing woman still.

A few long moments passed, but finally, Hana began to calm, twitching only slightly as the last of the coalesced chakra was forcefully channeled into her body. Aya's hands filled with glowing blue light immediately, resting them lightly on Hana's upper chest. When she pulled back, Shino could see small black, squiggly seals emblazoned on her unusually pale skin.

"Status?" Aya asked succinctly, dispersing the blue chakra with a wave of her hand.

"Points 46 through 50 are stable. Points 51 and 52 are still weak," Sakura replied.

"You're not gonna make this easy for us, are you, little girl?" Aya muttered quietly. "Alright. Again."

"Rerouting the flow to points 51 through 57," Sakura said quickly, her hands a complete blur to Shino's untrained eyes. "Ready when you are, Aya-senpai."

"Proceed, Sakura. Aburame-san, if you please?" she said, extending her left hand to him again.

Shino glared at the woman, but called more of his kikai, prompting them to swarm Aya's offered hand. They did as commanded, only to fall away dead moments later as the medic sucked their chakra, and their lives, out of the small bodies. _'Forgive me,' _he thought, watching the dark specks begin to pile up on the floor between him and Aya. He felt the multitude of minuscule connections begin to fade slightly, and then disappear altogether. It felt odd, and he shivered slightly, taking in the sudden bereftness.

When the last kikai had fallen, Aya's hand was once again full of dark green chakra. It was quickly manipulated into a ball, and bathed in a shroud of blue. Moments later, it began to morph into the familiar light green he had seen earlier. This time when the chakra ball was forcefully shoved it into Hana's chest, Shino was ready. He kept Hana's shoulders pinned to the floor when her body bowed uncontrollably at the intrusion. Further down, he heard Gureimaru grunt when the dog took a knee to his stomach as Hana thrashed. Shino just grit his teeth and kept telling himself that he was doing the right thing. Of course, when Hana started whimpering, his resolve weakened considerably.

"She's only letting us stabilize four points at a time," Sakura said, looking up at Aya after the second ball of chakra had disappeared. "Points 51 through 54 are good, but 55 through 57 had no change."

"Then that's what we do. She knows how much she can take at one time," the other medic answered succinctly. She glanced over at Shino and nodded her voice lower when she spoke to him this time. "Again."

And so, Shino watched the women as they carefully set up a rhythmic cycle of life and death.

Aya would pull the chakra from his kikai and used, what he assumed was, her own chakra to filter it. Then she would shove it back into the starving pathways. Finally, she would stabilize the transfer with the skin seals. Meanwhile, Sakura helped to direct the flow of the energy as it was absorbed, rerouting it to where it was most critically needed while simultaneously keeping a close check on Hana's vital signs every few minutes.

It was an exhausting process, and he was not sure exactly how long it went on. The only good thing about the entire process was that Hana quit fighting after the sixth or seventh painful infusion. After that, she just laid there, pale and wane, twitching ever so often. Shino continued to stare at Hana's face, silently willing her to stop struggling against what the medics were doing. He felt a slight brush against his shoulder, and looked over to see Sakura.

"It will be okay," she whispered, obviously trying to reassure him. "Her body realizes what we are doing, even if her mind doesn't. She's not fighting us anymore. That's a good sign, Shino."

"Or she has given up," Shino muttered, aggravation lacing his voice. He heard a chuckle come from Aya.

"Not likely with this one," the brunette retorted ruefully. "She's never given up on anything as long as I've known her. Why would she start now?"

Shino glanced over at the woman, looking at her more carefully. Now that he actually thought about it, she seemed somewhat familiar.

_'It is blue….'_ he thought absently, watching as she once again forcefully manipulated the chakra she held it in her hand. _'Blue medical chakra. Where have I heard of that before?' _Glancing discreetly around the room, he made mental notes of the wards and seals painted and stuck to the walls. _'Or perhaps her chakra is reacting to the wards in the room?' _

Still, there was something about her that nagged at the small part of his mind that was not occupied with worry. Aya-san did not stand out in a crowd. Had he met her on the street, Shino never would have paid her more than a cursory glance. Her long brown hair was tied back in a braid, the few strands that had escaped undulating around her face as wave after wave of chakra was emitted from her hands. Her light brown eyes were narrowed in concentration, constantly sweeping up and down Hana's body for some sign of distress. She was a petite woman with long, tapered fingers. And other than the obvious calluses and general aura that accompanied older shinobi, there were nothing to distinguish her from the other millions of women in the world. No clan markings, no obvious scarring, no...no nothing.

Still, something did not seem quite right.

Resigning himself to think about it later, Shino sat there, watching the cycle repeat itself over and over again until all 361 tenketsu had been properly stabilized. By the end of it, he was suffering from a severe headache and bad case of upset stomach. And Hana was still pale, and now every bit of exposed skin was covered in dark black seals. It was a stark contrast that left him feeling particularly unsettled.

"That's the end of it," Aya said, dispersing the chakra in her hands with a quick flick of her wrists. She glanced over at him, a frown forming. "Are you okay, Aburame-san?"

"I will live," Shino muttered, getting to his feet. He stumbled on the way up, his equilibrium completely off balance. Before he could fall over on top of anyone, he felt hands grab his shoulders and steady him. "What was tha..."

"Your body is in a flux, reacting to both the loss of your kikai and of the chakra you had taken in," Aya said, carefully looking him over. "Food and rest is what you need right now."

"I do not think I can eat," Shino muttered. The thought of food made his stomach lurch, and he had to tamp down the urge to throw up.

"Rest, then. Kiba can show you were you can sleep." She nodded at Sakura, tilting her head towards the door. "Sakura-chan, if you will..."

"Alright, let's get you out of here, Shino-kun," Sakura said quietly, helping to steady him. "You've done the hard part. We'll get the rest."

Shino was in no shape to argue as Sakura slung his arm around her shoulders and guided him towards the doors, past the large mounds of dead kikai that littered the floor. He was nauseous and everything was moving at odd angles. They caught sight of an irate Kiba stalking back and forth across the room as soon as the doors opened.

"Sakura? What the hell..." Kiba began, only to be interrupted by the medic as she forcibly shoved Shino into his hands.

"Feed him," the young woman said succinctly. "And get some rest, both of you. I don't need someone else passing out."

"How's my sister?" Kiba demanded, roughly slinging Shino's arm around his shoulder to steady him.

"Better. We still have to redirect parts of her chakra system to repair the damage now that she stable. There's going to be a bit of system scarring, too, but we will work around it. It's going to take some time, but I'll let you know if anything changes."

"She's good, though?"

"She will be. Now go eat, both of you," Sakura said, turning back towards the warded doors. She glanced over her shoulder and glared at Kiba. "And quit taking soldier pills like they're candy, Kiba! You need sleep and food, not piss-poor substitutes for either."

"Damn, bossy ass woman," Kiba grumbled as she disappeared through the doors.

Shino listed slightly as another wave of dizziness passed over him, and felt Kiba's hand tighten on him. He closed his eyes in an attempt to suffer through it, but the sudden lack of light made the queasiness in his stomach feel worse. He disengaged himself from his teammate and staggered to the nearest couch.

"What the hell did they do to ya in there?" Kiba demanded, looking at him warily. "Ya look like ya gonna fall onto ya face."

"They took her chakra back."

"Whadya mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Aya-chan and Sakura took your sister's chakra back."

Kiba blinked in confusion, and scratched his chin. "They can do that?"

Shino groaned slightly. He felt like he was in the middle of a massive hangover. "Yes, though it was at the expense of a large amount of my kikai."

"Chakra flux…" Kiba said, wrinkling his nose. "I thought ya smelled funny."

Shino scowled at him. "Where is Hatake-san?"

"No tellin'. Probably up in a tree with his porn jacking off. Does it really matter?" Kiba asked, hefting him to his feet again. "Let's go."

Shino hissed as his equilibrium shifted once more and everything went loopy again. He clutched the arm rest of the couch and stared at the center of the three Kiba's currently occupying his field of vision. "Where are we going?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Sakura said you needed to eat. So that's what we're gonna do since staying here isn't gonna help nobody," Kiba said, jerking his head towards the door. "Let's go, Bug-boy."

Shino once again disentangled himself from Kiba and followed the other man out the door on slightly unsteady feet. The humid night air assaulted his senses and he felt the light mist of dampness in the air that always seemed to precede a major thunderstorms. Kiba took off in an eastern direction, easily taking them through the darkened streets of the village. Five minutes later, they arrived at what looked to be a small restaurant tucked into the shadows of the general business district.

Shino followed Kiba into the restaurant, noting the gamut of wonderful smells that were wafting all over the small building, even at such a late hour of the evening. A portly man with neatly combed black hair wearing an apron stood behind the counter. He glanced up as they entered a welcoming smile on his face when his eyes landed on Kiba. "Inuzuka-san, good to see you again," he said congenially, walking from behind the counter to bow slightly in welcome.

"Hey, Keichi-san," Kiba said, returning the gesture. "How's the family?"

"Well enough, thank you for asking," he said, motioning them to follow him. He led them to a small booth set away from the main dining area. Kiba plopped down onto the soft booth while Shino slid into the other side, grateful to get off his feet. "What brings you back to our village so soon? And where is Akamaru?"

"Akamaru's with Ma right now," Kiba said. He glanced around, lowering his voice slightly. "Hana ran into some trouble on a mission."

"Is she alright?" Keichi-san asked, obviously worried. "Is there anything I can do?"

Kiba shook his head. "Nah, Aya-chan's working on her. Though she'll probably be ready for your tsukune when she gets to feelin' better."

"Ah, she will be fine then. Aya-san was certainly a gift from the gods when your father brought her here," the man said sagely. "And tell Hana-chan I will gladly feed her when she recovers sufficiently. Now, would you like a menu? Or will you be having your usual?"

"Yeah, sure," he shrugged. "Shino?"

"Whatever," Shino answered, head in his hands as another wave of dizziness passed over him. He vaguely heard Kiba tell the man something, but did not pay all that much attention.

"It will be out momentarily," Keichi-san said, stepping away from the table as he scribbled on a small pad.

Shino breathed deeply as the dizzy spell finally passed. He looked over at Kiba, who seemed all too at home in the restaurant. "Come here often?" he asked. "It is not often that proprietors know their customers on sight."

_'Especially when he is not supposed to be up here all that often,'_ Shino thought absently. How much more was he going to find out about the Inuzuka family before this nightmare was over with? _'And he spoke of Hana as though he knew her as well.'_

"Often enough," Kiba shrugged. "They got good food, and plenty of it."

A few minutes later, a waitress came out from the kitchen with a large tray filled to the brim with bowls. She smiled in welcome, and began placing the food on the table, striking up a pleasant conversation with Kiba as she worked. "The rest will be out as soon as Mother finishes," the woman said quietly, bowing respectfully. "Enjoy."

"Thanks, Seiko-chan," Kiba said absently, eyeing his food. Shino looked at the spread in front of him and heard his stomach growl in appreciation, despite the nauseousness.

"You were not kidding about the quantity, were you?" he asked, breaking his chopsticks and tucking into a large bowl of fried rice and steamed vegetables.

"Nope," Kiba muttered around a mouthful of dumpling. "They feed you like it's the last time you'll ever eat. And if Mira-san's in the kitchen, we're in for a treat. That woman's the best cook I think I've ever met."

They fell into a comfortable silence as they worked their way through the myriad of dishes that littered the table. Every few minutes, someone would come to remove the empty bowls and replace them with heaping helpings of some new dish. Shino began to feel slightly better than before as his stomach filled with the delicious food. He really had not realized how hungry he was until then. Thinking back, he vaguely realized he had not eaten a decent meal since before leaving Konoha. Ration bars and water were fine in a pinch, but even they only went so far.

Shino relaxed slightly into the comfortable booth some time later, his appetite finally sated. He glanced over at Kiba, who looked ready to pass out now that he had been fed.

'_You are not that lucky, my friend. You have answers, and I want them,'_ he thought. He glanced at Kiba over the rim of his glasses and waited patiently. It only took a few moments of quiet scrutiny before the other man began to fidget.

"What?" Kiba asked, picking at his teeth with a toothpick.

"You know what," Shino replied, readying himself for an argument. It could be possible Kiba did not want to discuss this particular topic, especially since he had never mentioned it before. But after what he had seen, Shino needed to know, to understand what had happened to Hana. "What happened to her?"

Kiba groaned. "I was wonderin' how long you were gonna hold out before the questions started."

"I would have begun earlier, but I was hungry," Shino deadpanned, trying not to scowl.

Kiba slung his arms along the back of the booth and propped his feet up on the seat beside Shino, the very picture of relaxation and contentment. "Alright then, whatta ya wanna know?"

"Your mother said Hana _turned_? What is that supposed to mean? What happened to her? Why did she not recognize any of us?"

"And of course you start with the hard ones," Kiba muttered, rolling his eyes. He propped his elbows on the table and leaned forward. "Hana can give you all the psycho-babble bullshit about it, but the short version is just this: she thought she was going to die."

"Explain."

"It's not a special ability or a jutsu, if that's what ya thinkin'. Hell, I don't even know what you would call it. The best comparison I can give you is it's like cornering a wounded predator," he said, running a hand through his hair in exasperation. "They know they are probably going to die, but they plan on taking some fuckin' idiot down with them."

"That is not explaining."

"Well it's the best I can give ya," he muttered, picking up his chopsticks and absently pushing what was left of his food around the bowl. "Your Pops was right when he said it is like going into a berserker rage. Ya don't remember lapsing. It's instinctive. Your mind just kinda blanks out, and all ya see, all ya feel are the possible threats." He looked up at Shino and shook his head, a frown on his face. "Anyone with a stronger chakra signature than yours is your enemy. That's one of the reasons she left that pretty little bite pattern on your arm."

"I grabbed her _broken_ arm..."

"You're not listening to me." Kiba glared at him and shook his head. "Turning feral like she did is an Inuzuka's _last_ defense when they are cornered and outnumbered by people stronger than themselves."

Shino sat back and watched Kiba carefully for any signs of dissembling or lying. Finding none, Shino continued, planning to take full advantage of Kiba's willingness to impart some justification to what he had seen. "Do all Inuzuka's do that when threatened?"

"Nah, just the Alphas," he said, laughing. "In fact, it's considered the mark of an Alpha."

"So your mother..."

"Her and uncle Shippou cleaned out a whole platoon of nins from Suna thirty odd years ago," Kiba scoffed. "When the medics finally knocked them out, they weren't sure if either one of them was gonna make it. Ma still bitches about it now and then, because the Sandaime took her off missions until she fully healed. And that took a couple of months."

"What was so bad about that?"

Kiba grinned. "She got pregnant with Hana during her down time."

"I bet she was not happy about that."

"Not from what Pops has told me. Of course, he thought it was fuckin' hilarious. Still does." Kiba grinned at him. "And he's told me plenty of times that he never wanted her running dangerous missions. Of course, this is my Ma, we're talking about. She's gonna damn well do whatever someone else tells her not to."

"What triggered them both turning at the same time?"

"They got caught in a genjutsu that showed their mission partner's head on pike in the middle of the desert," Kiba said. "Ma thought they had gotten to her brother, and she snapped. Uncle Shippou thought they had killed his sister."

"So the change is brought about by strong emotions?" Shino clarified.

"Yeah, I guess," Kiba shrugged. "Fear will do it quicker than anything. Anger, too. The adrenaline makes it last longer."

"Does it happen often?"

"Nah. Not really."

Shino leveled a look at Kiba, wondering if this discussion was about to go down the drain. "Has it happened to you?"

"Twice. The first time was when I was sixteen," Kiba admitted, lips in a thin line. "It was right at the end of the war."

"And the second?"

Kiba looked out the window into the darkened street, shame written all over his face. "Five years ago on a mission outside of Amegakure."

There was a story to that; Shino was sure of it. Very seldom did Kiba do anything and later seemed contrite over it. And the guilt on the his friend's face was obvious. "Can it be controlled?"

"Some Alphas can control it better than others, yeah."

"Can you?"

"Barely," he admitted, shaking his shaggy head. "Hana was the best outta all of us, which is why we didn't find any of the bastard's dead bodies in the cell with the kids when we got there."

"She turned after they took her away from the children? How do you know?"

"She was lapsing when they tossed her in there. That one girl, the older one, said Hana was growling when they threw her back into the cell after the second time they interrogated her."

"But she did not attack the kids?"

"No chakra signature, no immediate threat," Kiba said with a shrug. "She was surrounded by weak, half-starved and entirely terrified kids. Even at her weakest, she was stronger than any of them. If anything, she tried to protect them."

"Pack instincts? Protect those that can not protect themselves?"

"Something like that, yeah."

They fell into a brief silence as Seiko-chan came to remove the bowls and plates and refill their drinks, leaving a large platter of sweets on the table for desert. Kiba immediately grabbed a skewer with filled dumplings on it, munching away.

"She had fangs," Shino murmured, rubbing his left arm where Hana had sunk her fangs into his flesh. "And her eyes..."

"They turned black, too," Kiba said quietly. "And they have the slits, like mine and Ma's."

"Why have you never mentioned this before?" Shino asked pointedly. "Did you not think it was worth mentioning in all the years we have worked together?"

"I figured you already knew, to be honest. Shit, Neji warned Hinata about it years ago. She didn't talk to me for damned near two days afterwards," Kiba admitted sullenly. "As for you, I really thought your Pops woulda told ya by now."

"He has never mentioned it before."

"It's not something we like to broadcast. People already think we're more animal than human. No need to stir the rumor mill into a frenzy with proof that they're closer to the truth than they think." Kiba stuck a piece of sliced apple with the skewer and popped it into his mouth. "It makes the general population nervous. Besides, it's not like we're the only family with a nasty little secret or three."

Shino gave him a questioning look, wondering what exactly he meant. Sure, everyone knew of the down side to some of the family jutsus practiced within certain clans. Every skill a shinobi had at their disposal came at a price, some more steep than others.

"Never ran many missions with Ino before, have ya?" Kiba asked, wagging the skewer at him.

Shino shook his head. "Not many, no."

"Oh, the stories I could tell you about _that _family," he said grimly. "Let's just say their mind-fuck jutsus are not very user friendly. Why do you think Ino and her dad are the only ones who can perform the higher level techniques?"

"I never thought about it," Shino answered honestly. Ino had aggravated him when they were children. Something about her voice just grated against his nerves. And even now she still had a tendency to make his head hurt when he spent much time around her. She was a good shinobi, and a decent enough person, but he avoided her when possible.

"Let me tell ya a story," Kiba said, settling back into the booth. "I ran an extraction mission about three years ago. Me and two other guys were sent to pull Ino out of an undercover mission once the Hokage deemed she had fulfilled her role. Ino had been undercover for almost six months in Amegakure, trying to find out information on a possible dual assassination attempt against Fire Country's and Wind Country's daimyo's. She spent weeks traipsing through the heads of every man, woman and child she came into contact with, until she found her targets. And then, when she did find them, she spent the next five months monitoring their thoughts to find out what their plan was."

Shino blinked in surprise. "That sounds...intense."

"Mixing her mind into her target's mind is usually a temporary thing, or so she told me. But when you do it repeatedly, day after day, staying in there a little longer each time, bits and pieces get left behind."

"That sounds troublesome."

"You have no fuckin' idea," Kiba muttered. "When we finally pulled her out, there were shadows, little pieces of the minds of the men she had spied on, left in her own psyche. They would come out and influence her moods and speech patterns for weeks afterwards. She would be fine one minutes, and then be screeching her head off the next."

"A bipolar effect?"

"Hell, I don't know. But it was obvious something wasn't right. She finally broke two nights after we got her out. I found her beside the river, muttering something about bloody rags and severed fingers. She had taken a kunai to her hair and cut it all off." Kiba sighed and looked at his reflection in the window of the diner. "There's always a side effect to family jutsus. That's why clans guard'em so jealously."

"The clan members would know how to deal with the fallout and the side effects of the techniques they are passing down," Shino murmured. "No judgment from outsiders and people who do not understand what could happen with that kind of knowledge."

"Exactly. And the side affect for using the Yamanaka jutsus for extended periods of time is the user running the risk of losing their self in their target's head, or letting the target's mind and will override their own," Kiba murmured.

"It is all a calculated risk." Shino shrugged. Everything was always a risk when you were a high ranking shinobi on a mission.

"The Uchiha lost their eyesight if they used the Sharingan too much. The Yamanaka's lose their sanity." Kiba pointed to himself and then at Shino. "Some of us turn into wild animals. You guys run the risk of chakra overload. And the Hyuuga, you know what happens to them. Just look at Hinata! As for everyone else, I can only imagine what the Nara's could do if they're pushed to the limits. Probably kill us all with those damned shadows."

"The Hokage uses her best tools the hardest," Shino muttered, finally understanding a little of what Kiba was trying to tell him.

"Sometimes too damned hard," Kiba retorted.

Shino fell quiet for a moment, contemplating. There were still a few questions he had. "Answer this, if you can. If she truly thought she was going to die, why send Kaimaru and Aoba for backup?" Shino queried. "She knew how far away she was. She had to realize another team may not make it there in time."

"The backup wasn't for her," Kiba grunted. "It was for those kids."

"What?"

A low tinkle of bells caught there attention as the door to the restaurant was pushed open, admitting a young man who looked to be ten, maybe eleven years old.

"Hello, Seishi-chan! How are you this evening?" Keichi-san called.

"The hell's he doing here?" Kiba muttered. "I ain't got the damn energy to put up with him right now."

"Who is he?" Shino asked quietly, watching as the kid spoke animatedly with Keichi-san.

"Aya-chan's permanent headache," Kiba sighed. "And the rudest little bastard I ever met."

Shino blinked at the pronouncement. Considering who _that_ little gem was coming from...

"He does not seem that bad," Shino muttered, taking a closer look at the kid. He was dressed in everyday clothing, no weapons in sight. Nothing struck Shino as odd about him; he was just a normal looking kid. Of course, he could possibly pass for an Inuzuka with the unruly brown hair sticking up all over the place and dark eyes that was scanning the restaurant. All he needed was the clan tattoos.

Kiba huffed. "Just wait."

A few minutes later, the kid stalked over to their table, his face drawn down into a frown once he spotted them sitting at the booth. "Oi! Dog-breath!"

"What, brat?"

"You done? I'm supposed to show you where you're sleeping tonight. And you too," Seishi said, pointing at Shino. "Sakura-nee said she didn't need no one else falling over dead 'cause she was gonna ship'em back to Konoha and let Tsunade-baa deal with'em."

"Did you forget your manners, runt?" Kiba yawned. "Aya-chan ain't beat any more niceties into you yet?"

"I don't sound no worse than you do, so shut yer trap," the boy retorted hotly, sparks dancing in his dark eyes.

"We'll just go crash at Toshi's place," Kiba yawned, waving the impertinent boy off. "Not like he'll care. Jackass probably ain't even home."

"Nuh-uh, you're supposed to come with me," Seishi argued, arms crossed over his chest defiantly.

Kiba eyed him suspiciously. "On whose orders?"

"You _know_ who. She said she wanted you close in case something happens to Hana-nee."

"Sakura said she was stable," Kiba said, sitting up quickly and spearing the boy with a glare. "Something gone wrong?"

"Nah, she's being cautious, like always," Seishi shrugged. "Ya should know this by now, idiot."

"Aya," Kiba growled, rolling his eyes. He glanced over at Shino. "You finished, Bug-boy?"

"I am."

"Fine. Lead the way, brat," Kiba answered, sliding out of the booth. He tossed some money onto the table to cover the bill. Shino reached for his own wallet, but Kiba waved him off.

They headed towards the door, running into Keichi-san as he came out of the kitchen. "I am going to send dinner over to the temple for Aya-chan and those children she brought in," he said quickly. "I know Nari-san is probably too busy to worry about cooking right now."

"Just drop it off in the mess hall," Seishi said with a friendly grin. "Half of'em are asleep already, but I'll tell her that it's coming."

"Make sure Aya-chan and that other medic get some as well. That means you are not to take all the yakitori, Seishi-chan," Keichi-san said, wagging a finger at the little boy. "What was her name again?"

"Sakura," Kiba supplied, looking suspiciously at Seishi. "Sakura Haruno. She's got pink hair, a short temper and one hell of a punch."

"Yeah, you couldn't miss her even if you were blind, deaf and dumb," Seishi muttered under his breath.

Kiba cuffed him in that back of the head. "Don't let her hear ya say that. She'll send you through a wall or three."

Seishi paled slightly and shut his mouth with a snap. Kiba just grinned at the kid's reaction.

"Very good. I will see you again before you leave, I hope," Keichi-san said, waving them out the door. "Now get inside and out of this rain before it gets worse. Aya-chan does not need you to get sick as well."

"He sounds like my mother," Shino muttered as he followed the bickering pair of Kiba and Seishi out into the darkened streets. He pulled his hood up to ward off the small sprinkling of raindrops dampening the road.

"He usually does," Seishi muttered. "His wife is just as bad, always treatin' people like little kids."

"In your case, they're right to," Kiba snickered. "You are a little kid, runt."

"I am not!"

"I'm gonna tell Aya-chan how hateful you bein', and enjoy watchin' her beat your ass," Kiba threatened, a smile on his face. "Better yet, I'll just get Hatake on you for not listening to Aya-chan's lectures on manners."

"Why you..."

"Either way, I'll enjoy watching them take you to hide for being so damned rude, you lil' brat."

"Does she run the village?" Shino asked, voicing one of his many questions about the dark haired woman he had met earlier. "Aya-chan?"

"She likes to think she does," Seishi quipped. "And I don't think nobody's gonna tell her any different if they wanna keep all their body parts attached!"

"She keeps tabs on the shinobi in the village and heads up any problems that come their way. Then she reports'em back to the Hokage," Kiba explained.

"I see."

A few minutes later, they entered into the opened area of the central courtyard and their attention was brought to the temple doors where an older woman was ushering children in out of the rain. Shino quickly recognized Yomodori, the red headed shinobi who had assisted them earlier, as he manhandled the two men who had been heading up the kidnapping ring. Right behind him was the blonde Sarugaki, her hands wrapped around the wrists of a very beaten Kumo nin. They disappeared into the foliage to the right of the temple, dragging the guilty men with them.

"When did they get here?" Kiba asked, jerking his head towards the two wagons being unloaded near the temple.

"Pulled through the gates about half an hour ago," the little imp answered. "Where the hell you been?"

"Trying to find a place to hide your body after I put you outta your misery," Kiba growled. "Aya and Sakura taking care of'em?"

"Nah, they about fell on their asses once they got Hana-nee situated," he frowned. "Hatake-baka made them both go eat and take a nap. Nari-baa is taking care of the ones who just got here."

"What's Aya got'er doin' with'em?" Kiba yawned, his words running together as the exhaustion caught up with him.

"What she always does. Make sure they aren't hurt, then feed'em, bathe'em and tuck'em into bed," the little boy said with a shrug. "We cleaned out the entire west wing of the temple so they'd all have a place to sleep."

"Is it such a good idea to separate the children?" Shino asked absently, attempting to focus his attention on the matters at hand. He blinked a few times, trying to keep himself awake. He really needed some sleep.

"Nah, she told us to keep'em all together," Seishi said. "So we drug out the blankets and stuff and let'em all get comfortable in the main room after Nari-baa scrubbed'em down."

"Who are the others?" Shino asked quietly, referring to the neat line of wagons and caravans lined up around the courtyard square.

"Traders headed to the northern markets," Seishi said with a shrug. "Weather's gonna get bad soon, and they wanted to know if they could stay in the village tonight until it passed through."

"That happen often?"

"Often enough, this time of the year."

"The weather around here gets weird around the end of summer and beginning of fall," Kiba explained. "Lots of rain and really bad thunderstorms pop up outta nowhere. Makes traveling to the markets harder."

"Looks like these guys headed out earlier than usual," Seishi commented. "They'll beat the worst of it, later on."

Ten minutes and one loud argument later, Shino was shown to a small guest room in the back of the temple. He shucked his jacket off and practically fell onto the futon that had been laid out in the center of the room. He was exhausted, and the combination of a good meal and dry bed was quickly working its magic on his stretched nerves and lagging stamina. He curled up under the warm blanket, figuring it would be prudent to get as much rest as he could before his father and the others returned.

His kikai were tired and still recovering from their ordeal in the healing room. But the comforting _'hummm' _of their buzzing was all it took to lull him off into the land of dreams moments after his head hit the pillow.

* * *

A chorus of howls woke Shino up from a dead sleep a few hours later. He rolled over and blinked a few times, tuning into the descant of canine voices as they, apparently, attempted to raise the dead from their graves.

He sat up in his bed, glancing at the clock. It was a little before midnight, and he figured he had barely gotten a two hour nap.

What was left of his kikai began buzzing excitedly, and he grimaced as he attempted to shake the cobwebs out of his head. Down the hallway, he heard the sound of doors being opened and voices murmuring quietly. Obviously he was not the only one who had been woken up by the racket of howling dogs. He got out of bed and quickly pulled his jacket on as he left the room, headed out into the misty night air.

The courtyard in front of the temple was full of bustling people when he got there. Two wagons were pulled right in front of the double doors, and he could see a woman helping a child climb out of the back of the larger wagon, motioning for him to go up the steps and into the temple proper. A few moments later, Aya and Sakura came shuffling out of a side door, rubbing their eyes. Kakashi appeared and immediately grabbed the two women by their collars, swinging them back towards the doors they had just exited.

Shino blinked a few times, slightly concerned when the irate women rounded on the copy-nin, fingers wagging and fists waving, frowns firmly in place. Kakashi held his hands up in a placating gesture and then nodded to the other people who had been pulled to the center of the village. An older woman came bustling into sight as well, immediately taking charge of the half dozen or so preteens who were being herded from the wagon.

Shino figured this was the infamous Nari-baa that Seishi had mentioned earlier.

She started barking out orders to any and all around her, splitting the scraggly welcoming committee into groups. Oiran and Goro, the two shinobi who had helped recover Hana from the safe house, convened with Kakashi and Aya for a few moments before wading back out into the mass of villagers who had appeared. They quickly and efficiently began working with the older woman to hash out what needed to be done and by whom.

"The hell's goin' on?" Kiba muttered, stepping up to his side. Shino glanced over, taking in the barely awake countenance of his friend. He yawned and scratched his head. "When'd Ma and them get back?"

"Just now," Shino said quietly, watching as Akamaru came into sight, a child of maybe eight years old perched on his broad back. The sandy haired little boy laughed and gripped Akamaru's white fur tightly until Goro swung him off the canine and passed him off to Oiran.

Shino smiled slightly. It amazed him how resilient children could be at times.

His kikai suddenly buzzed slightly, picking up the familiar chakra signature of his father. Nodding towards the other wagon, Shino pulled Kiba along with him to go see what else the hunting party had brought back. They walked over and pulled the canvas covering back. Lying inside was the unconscious form of a man he was passingly familiar with. Kiba, however, immediately let loose a litany of curses that could only be learned on a battle field or in the roughest shinobi bars in Konoha.

"Is that…"

"Takukashi," Kiba growled. "Koji fuckin' Takukashi! Ya gotta be _kidding_ me! I told Hana that family was no damned good!"

"Yes, that was your mother's reaction as well," Shibi grimaced, coming around the wagon. "Though she used considerably more expletives." Shino glanced at his father, quickly taking in the restrained way he was standing and the general look of aggravation on his usually passive face.

Something had made his father very angry.

"Get his fuckin' ass outta there," Tsume growled, pushing her way past the men, Kuromaru at her heels. "I've waited long enough!"

_'And that would be the guilty party, no doubt,'_ Shino thought glumly, watching as the petite woman reached into the wagon and grabbed the unconscious man by the collar of his shirt, heaving him out of the wagon and dropping him unceremoniously onto the damp flagstones of the courtyard.

Koji groaned slightly, but did not wake. Tsume growled and flexed her claws, burying her foot in Koji's side with a swift kick. Shino flinched slightly when he picked up the low _'crack'_ of a rib or three breaking from the impact.

By his side, his father let out a growl that would make any Inuzuka proud. "He can not answer questions if he is dead, woman," Shibi snapped.

Tsume glared right back at him. "Broken bones ain't never killed nobody."

"Broken bones, no. But punctured lungs have."

Tsume ignored the warning and grabbed Koji by the collar and proceeded to drag him towards the temple, snapping something to Aya as she passed her and Kakashi. The medic shook her head, flicked Kakashi on the forehead, and followed the wild haired woman into the building, leaving the copy-nin to continue arguing with Sakura.

Shibi took a large breath and let it out slowly as they disappeared from sight. Shino took in the rigid posture and irritated buzzing of his father's familiars. "Father?"

"She has been utterly unbearable since we left," Shibi muttered. "As soon as we picked up his trail, she's been like that."

"Where is she going with him?"

"Interrogation room," Shibi muttered, pushing his sleeves back. "I knocked him out during the raid so that she would not attempt to take his head off during a field interrogation."

"Bet that pissed her off," Kiba said, shaking his head. "I know it would me."

"She was less than pleased," he answered glumly. "But we need him _alive_." They heard raised voices and a door slam coming from inside the building and Shibi frowned. "I need to make sure she does not kill him before we extricate the needed information."

Shino privately agreed that Tsume needed someone to rein her in before she did irreversible damage, and did not envy his father for taking on such a role.

"I'll tell Sakura to be ready. Hatake doesn't want her to exert herself anymore, but if Ma lets loose…." Kiba trailed off. He shook his head and bound over to Sakura, effectively breaking her argument with Kakashi. Kiba motioned towards the temple doors, saying something to the two that caused Hatake to shake his head. Sakura mouthed off to her sensei and stomped back towards the doors Aya and Tsume had disappeared through. The two men regarded each other and said something that made Kiba shrug and run to catch up with the fuming medic, Akamaru right beside him.

Shino walked over to Kakashi and nodded in greeting. The older man tilted his head in response, and they remained quiet for a few minutes, watching as the adults herded the newcomers into the mess hall for food or towards the bathing houses to get cleaned up.

Shino slid his hands into his pockets, an attempt to hide the residual jitters that had not quite worked their way out. He felt slightly better after his short nap, but nothing like he should. And his body still felt oddly light, like he was walking on a cloud. Shaking his head, he flinched when he heard Aya's raised voice filter through the air, followed by a feral growl and his father's own raised voice. The entire exchange was punctuated with the sound of shattering glass and a litany of curses that sounded suspiciously like they came from Kiba.

Pulsating chakras suddenly pushed against each other, stirring Shino's already anxious kikai into a frenzy. He forcibly calmed them down and glanced towards the temple doors. "Those two are going to wind up fighting before this is over with," he muttered.

"They usually do. That's why it's best to keep Tsume out of this particular village," Kakashi muttered, shaking his head. "Have you ever seen an Inuzuka lead an interrogation?"

"I have not," Shino admitted.

"You might as well see what you are getting yourself into," he shrugged. "If you don't already know."

"Lead the way," Shino said, gesturing for the older man to precede him into the building. Shino absently wondered if Sakura had any soldier pills in her mission pack. Because at the rate this mess was going, none of them would be getting any sleep tonight.

He followed Kakashi into the temple and down the main hallways. The silver haired nin opened a small nondescript door at the very end of the hallway and motioned him inside. When Shino walked in, he noted that Sakura and Kiba were already there, looking through a large one-way mirror into the interrogation room that currently housed an angry Inuzuka clan head, and a restrained, and very beat-up Koji Takukashi.

The mark of the Takukashi clan was evident upon the man who sat at the small table in the interrogation room. Despite the gashes and bruises littering his face and body, Shino could easily see the family resemblance to the man he had lost on his mission months ago. They had the same tanned skin and dark hair. Koji was built more stout than his younger brethren, though, with broad shoulders and well defined muscles in his arms. He also seemed to be a little taller than Ryouta, from what Shino could recall. The most familiar trait, however, was the vivid blue eyes that were currently trained on the pacing woman caged in the room with him. Shino shivered slightly, knowing how often he still saw those same blue eyes in his nightmares.

It was more than just a little unnerving.

"Hey," Kiba muttered, dragging his attention back to the task at hand. "Pull up a chair."

"She started already?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Aya-chan barely got him awake before Ma pinned him up against the wall and threatened to cut his balls off and stuff'em down his throat if he didn't give her answers," Kiba yawned, nonplussed.

"Efficient as always," Kakashi muttered, crossing his arms and leaning up against the wall. "What do we know so far?"

"Nothing yet," Kiba muttered. "She's just gettin' started, though. Give'er a few minutes."

Kakashi shrugged and they turned their attention back to the woman and man on the other side of the mirror.

"...better start caring before I rip your face off," Tsume snarled, planting her hands on the table and leaning over to growl at the man. "Now answer the fuckin' question!"

"I already told you. I ain't saying nothing!"

Tsume growled and reached across the table, wrapping her hand around the man's throat and bodily lifting him out of the chair. Shino blinked, amazed at the speed and brute strength at the smaller woman's disposal.

"She's gonna hurt him if he don't start talkin'," Kiba muttered, glancing over at the ranking shinobi in the room. "And she don't care that he's already restrained."

Kakashi muttered darkly, disappearing out of the room without another word.

"Why is he not fighting back?" Shino muttered.

"His hands and feet are tied. And a chakra neutralizer attached to his neck," Sakura answered quietly. "Besides, what's the point? He knows he's been caught."

Kiba growled. "Dirty, rotten, son of a bitch."

Shino watched as Kakashi appeared in the interrogation room a moment later, barking an order at Tsume to let Takukashi go. She complied after a few tense moments, but let the man go. Koji fell to the floor, taking deep breaths.

"Hatake? The hell you get here?" he wheezed, his eyes going slightly wide in surprise.

'_Or fright,'_ Shino thought morbidly. Kakashi's reputation often preceded him. After watching him interrogate the Kumo nins at the safe house, Shino had no doubt that the copy-nin could get answers out of damn near anyone, with or without a Chidori crackling in his hands.

"None of your concern," Kakashi said coldly, motioning for the other man to take his seat again. "Now, I think Inuzuka-san asked you a question."

"Sounded more like a threat to me," Koji hissed, glaring at Tsume. "Crazy ass bit..."

"I'll show you a damned _threat _you no good piece of dog shit!" Tsume hissed, making for him again. Kakashi bodily separated the two, practically tossing the fuming Tsume into the opposite corner of the room. He glared at her, a silent warning to behave herself. Tsume just growled louder and stood up, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, chin tucked down to watch Koji's every move.

"Weigh your options carefully, Takukashi-san," Kakashi said quietly, his tone taking on a steel edge that Shino had never heard before when he finally turned back to face the man. "You know what the consequences are going to be once we get you back to the village. Make it easier on yourself and tell us what you know."

"Leniency ain't somethin' ya wanna throw away right now, bastard," Tsume hissed, beginning to prowl around the room behind Kakashi.

"Put a collar on your bitch, Hatake," Koji snapped, glaring at Tsume.

"Do you wanna die, asshole?" Tsume demanded, claws flexing. "Cause I got no problem with killin' your sorry hide right now."

"And what are ya gonna tell the Hokage in the mission scroll?"

"It was an accident," she shrugged. "Not like you'll be there to argue, will ya?"

"He'll know the truth," Koji said, jerking his head at Kakashi.

"Doesn't mean I'll contradict her story, though," Kakashi retorted. "Accidents happen all the time, right?

"Bastards..."

Kakashi sighed slightly and sat on the other side of the small table Koji was seated. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. It is your choice. But either way, you _will_ tell us what we need to know."

Koji folded his arms and leaned back in the chair, eyeing both of the Konoha shinobi before him. "I'm not saying nothing. I don't know nothing."

A feral grin spread across Tsume's face as she walked up to Kakashi's side and looked down at him. "Hatake?"

"We offered," he shrugged, waving his hand at her.

"I ain't saying a damned thing to either one of you!"

"Yeah, that's what they all say," she snarled, cocking her fist back and planting it in Koji's face. The bigger man went sailing through the air and landed with a '_thud'_ against the opposite wall. Tsume stalked over and grabbed his hair, jerking him up none to gently. "Now, let's try this again, bastard."

"Go to hell you fuckin' bitch!"

Tsume's feral smile only broadened when she answered, "They sent me back."

"Yes, they seemed to think she was going to take over the entire place," Kakashi said placcidlyy. "We've been dealing with her, reluctantly, ever since."

Koji looked from one shinobi to the other. "You two are fuckin' crazy!"

"That's what they keep tellin' us," Tsume grinned maniacally. "Now, about those questions…."

After that, it did not take long for the ex-shinobi to crack under the pressure of Kakashi's questioning and Tsume's threats. When Koji realized that Kakashi had no intention of making Tsume abide by the standard rules of interrogation, he was quick to become compliant. Granted, it could also have been the very probable concussion Tsume had given him at that point as well that had made him more amendable to speaking with them. Either way, Shino was just glad that Tsume was not actively trying to kill him anymore.

"…don't know nothing about it!" Koji snapped his glare firmly in place as blood dripped down his hairline and into his ear.

"He's lyin'," Tsume growled, her claws flexing. "He keeps this bullshit up and we're gonna have ta beat the truth out of his sorry hide.

Koji glared and raised his restrained hands. "As a former shinobi of Konoha, I have the right to..."

"Oh, shut the hell up!"

"You forfeited those rights when you were found in the company of kidnappers," Kakashi said amiably, "And engaging in illegal activities, once again."

"That was never proven," Koji sniffed.

"Doesn't need to be," Kakashi shrugged. "Rumors have a way of straying, and one nasty accusation is all it takes to irrevocably destroy your reputation. Which it did." The copy-nin regarded him coldly. "Accidents happen, remember?"

"I want a deal," Koji said firmly.

"What can you give us in exchange?" Kakashi countered easily.

The other man swallowed a few times and leveled his gaze with them. "Enough information about the trafficking ring to bring in the head of the branch working out of Fire Country."

"Not enough," Tsume retorted. "We already know about Jin's involvement with the traffickers."

"How?" Koji demanded coldly. Shino saw the man blanche white in fear, and smirked at his misfortune.

"Jin Takukashi has had ties to the black markets in various countries for years," Kakashi said simply, waving the information off. "That is common knowledge to most, even if we haven't been able to prove it until now. If that is all you are going to give us..."

"I've got more than that," Koji added quickly. "Names of contacts in Lightning Country and Earth Country where he has been sending the kids. Owners of the brothels who are buying the older girls. Officials of the daimyo's court who have allowed it to happen without intervention."

"Again. That is information we already have."

"This ain't gonna keep ya safe," Tsume rumbled, leaning up against the wall behind Kakashi.

"What about his history as a murderer?"

Shino saw Kakashi tilt his head to the side, the only indication that his interest had been piqued. "I'm listening."

"You keep me from getting executed by the Hokage's firing squad, and I'll tell you stories about that old man that will curl your hair, Hatake."

"We can not offer you asylum, nor a pardon for your actions. Only the Hokage can do that."

"Then I'll take my chances with her," Koji said coolly, leaning back in the chair.  
"You'd do better taking your chances with us. The Hokage is not known for her restraint when dealing with traitors," Kakashi reminded him.

Shino watched, intrigued somewhat, as the cascade of emotions flitted across Koji's face. The man knew he was caught, and knew what the consequences would be once he was returned to Konoha to face the Hokage's judgment.

Everyone knew that Koji had already come under fire a few years ago when his mission partner had died suddenly during a routine assignment near Iwagakure. Rumor had it that the woman had caught Koji in some shady dealings with a group of Iwa nins, and he had killed her to keep the deal from getting out. That rumor had only been exacerbated a few weeks later when word got around the village traders that Jin Takukashi had landed a large contract with one of the largest gold ore distributor out of Earth Country.

Koji had officially requested to be taken out of mission rotations days later, citing his need to assist his aging father with the family business. The request had been granted, and the eldest Takukashi son had officially 'retired' from the life of a shinobi.

_'Well we see what he has been doing in his spare time,'_ Shino thought angrily.

"Did we already know about the kidnapping ring?" Kiba asked, glancing at Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama was made aware of it some months ago," Sakura said with a shrug. "There is currently a mole in place amongst the daimyo's council members, gathering information."

"This should move the process along a bit quicker," Shino murmured.

"Undoubtedly so."

Turning his attention back to the interrogation room, Shino noticed that Koji's body posture seemed to lag a bit, like the weariness of the entire ordeal was finally catching up to him. The big man kept glancing from Tsume to Kakashi and back again, his mind obviously going over the pros and cons of dealing with them as opposed to dealing with the Hokage. Had Shino been in his shoes, he would have chosen the Hokage's wrath over Tsume's burning rage any day.

Koji licked his lips and settled his forearms onto the table, leaning towards Kakashi. "I assume I am being recorded?" he asked coolly.

Kakashi nodded once. "Standard protocol, of course."

He glanced up at Tsume and shook his head. "Are these tapes liable to come up _missing_?"

"Not if you tell us something worthwhile," she answered.

Leaning back in the uncomfortable plastic chair, Koji looked at Kakashi and let out a breath of air. "He's been trafficking on and off for years. First it was stolen goods out of Wind Country, then it was children out of Fire Country. Now, he's dabbling in the drug trade out of Water Country. "

"Opium?"

"Nine months ago, my father made contact with the opium traders out of Water Country," Koji said simply. "He offered to use his caravan lines to move it into the northern countries. The traders gave him a large shipment of raw product, which he picked up the last time he was down there on legitimate business. It was to be transported along the standard caravan routes into Lightning Country, and then handed over to another group of people who would refine the raw mixture before handing it off to the street distributors."

"He was acting as the middleman."

"And turning a hefty profit, no doubt," Tsume added.

Koji shrugged, obviously nonplussed. "It's easier to use the caravan lines, but it takes longer. Shipping over the waterways is quicker, but then you have to deal with harbormasters who like to nose into what's on your ship once you get into port."

"And this matters, because?"

"The shipment they handed over to him never got to Lightning Country. The caravan that was transporting it got hit by bandits right outside Konoha's border. The opium burned up in the crossfire.

Tsume scoffed. "How unfortunate."

"The traders out of Water Country were not pleased, and wanted to be compensated for the destroyed product," Koji continued, eyes narrowed in aggravation. "But despite his wealth, my father did not have that kind of money. So, he temporized until he could come up with another way to get the funds before the traders sent someone after his head."

"How?"

Koji shook his head, frowning. "Nothing else until I get some kinda guarantee."

Tsume grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and shook him none too gently. "You quit talking and the only guarantee you're gonna get is me ripping your damn balls off."

"I'm afraid she means it, Takukashi-san," Kakashi said. "And I am half tempted to let her do as she pleases."

Settling back down once Tsume let him go, Koji looked back at Kakashi and tilted his head to one side, contemplating something. Shino was not sure what the man decided, but a few moments later, he began talking again. "Thirty years ago, when my parents married, there was an agreement drawn up that specified anything they earned after their marriage legally belonged to _both_ of them. So my mother's name was on half of everything my father made from that point onwards. Considering he used many of her contacts to help build the business to begin with; it was only fair that she reaped a profit as well."

"We don't need a fuckin' history lesson," Kiba muttered glumly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Get to the point already!"

"Shut up. He's not finished yet," Sakura hissed, popping Kiba on the back of the head.

Shino ignored them as much as he could manage, trying his best to retain what Koji was saying.

"...sounds like a standard business agreement," Tsume grunted. "Odd for a marriage contract, though."

"The only way the contract could be voided was if one of them died. Then all property of whoever passed away would revert back to the living spouse, so long as the deceased had not named another heir. That arrangement was fine for years, until he started dabbling in the trafficking the first time." Koji shook his head and smiled slightly. "Mother was far from pleased, and threatened to withdraw her part of the business if he continued fraternizing with the smugglers. He stopped, but only long enough to lay her suspicions to rest. He always picked it back up again."

"He got greedy."

"And when he picked it back up this last time, he got word of the opium traders needing a more secure way to get into Lightning Country."

"That's all interestin' and junk," Tsume barked. "But where's the murder part come in? Akane Takukashi died when she got caught in that market fire months ago. You saying Jin had _her_ murdered after he lost the opium deal?"

"Not my mother, no," Koji said, shaking his head. "When father tried to collect her assets after her unexpected death last year, he got a nasty surprise. He couldn't liquidate her assets because she had signed them over to someone else while she was still alive."

"And didn't tell him, I'll bet," Tsume snickered. "I knew I liked that woman."

"He could not get anything because she had named an heir?" Kakashi clarified.

"Yes. And father needed her part of their money to pay back to opium dealers," Koji looked down at the table and closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at Kakashi. "He would have had her killed if she had not already been dead."

"Who was named as your mother's heir?" Kakashi asked.

Koji swallowed once and looked to the side, shaking his head. "My brother, Ryouta."

"Well, how convenient for your father when Ryouta wound up dead on a mission barely six months ago," Tsume snapped. "I'd be worried, considerin' the way your family memebers keep dropping dead."

Koji scoffed and shook his head. "Convenience had _nothing_ to do with Ryouta."

"Do tell."

"I want a guarantee that I won't go down for what I'm about to tell you," Koji said, his voice deadly serious. "I'll admit to the human and drug trafficking. But I didn't know anything about what he did to Ryouta until it was all over and done with."

Shino felt his stomach fall somewhere near the seventh circle of hell. He saw Tsume and Kakashi exchange covert glances, and the slight incline of the woman's head. Kakashi turned his attention back to Koji and nodded slightly. "Duly noted."

"Ryouta's death was no accident. Father hired nins out of Kirigakure to ambush a group of Konoha nins that he had contracted under false pretenses. The group from Konoha was never supposed to make it to the designated rendezvous point stated in the mission scroll because the Kiri nins were waiting for them just outside the border." Koji looked to the side and shook his head. He swallowed a few times before continuing on. "He didn't realize until after the funeral, when he tried to collect the money again, that Ryouta had already named an heir to what our mother had given him." The big man met Kakashi's gaze head on once again and pressed his lips into a thin line. "He had my brother killed for nothing."

"So now he's got the opium traders outta Kiri knocking at his door lookin' for their money," Kakashi added, shaking his head.

"And he still can't pay'em for the drugs he lost. And no one knows who the heir is, so Father still can't get his hands on my mother's part of the business assets by killing whoever Ryouta named as successor." The big man crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the chair he was sitting in. "I'll let you figure out how that little problem is gonna fix itself once the opium traders find him."

"Oh, shit..." Kiba muttered, glancing over. "Shino...man..."

"Shut up," Shino growled, glaring through the window at the man. His hands tightened into fists inside his pockets and he fought down the surge of bile that was crawling up his throat. Shaking his head in disbelief, Shino made it out of the observation room and into the courtyard in record time. He leaned up against the nearest wall, letting the coolness of the stone wash through his body. He fought down the vicious urge to throw up as what he had heard began to settle itself in his mind.

Jin Takukashi had contracted foreign shinobi to kill his own son.

It wasn't his fault that Ryouta had been killed….the man had been a damned target! Ryouta had been _murdered..._and at the request of his own father.

For what? An insurance policy? Money?

Flashes of that mission danced in front of his eyes. He remembered the ambush and the fight. Had the shinobi that attacked them been more focused on Ryouta than anyone else? It had not seemed like it at the time. The Kiri nins had seperated his squad, forcing them to fight on their own with little or no backup. He remembered seeing Ryouta struck down, barely moments after he had dispatched his own pair of assailants.

He remembered his kikai swarming uncontrollably and attacking the woman who had delivered the death blow to Ryouta. There was no actual body left to hit the ground when his kikai had finished.

But worst of all, he remembered wondering how he was going to explain to Hana what had happened when he returned to Konoha.

Shino heard a branch snap and looked up to see the silent form of his father standing underneath a nearby tree. He swallowed a few times against the dryness that had settled in his mouth. How long had he been standing out there? Gathering up his reserve, he looked the older man in the eye. "You heard?"

"I did."

"He had his son killed," Shino said wearily.

"So it would seem, yes."

"Why?" Shino shook his head, still trying to process what this new turn of events meant for them all. He had been carrying the guilt of Ryouta's untimely death around with him for so long…it was hard to wrap his head around the fact that the other man had been purposely targeted.

"I do not know."

"There is more to the situation than what he told them," Shino muttered. "There has to be_._"

"There usually is," Shibi said sagely. "Of course, there is always the chance he could be lying in an attempt to save his own hide."

"I do not know if I hope he is lying or telling the truth," Shino muttered.

Shibi nodded slightly and motioned ahead. "Let us walk. It will help to clear your head."

Shino nodded mutely, not sure exactly what to think about this entire turn of events. The only thing he really knew was that he needed some sleep. _'Good luck with that,'_ he thought.

His father led them out of the gardens and towards the courtyard once again. As they passed by the doorway, Shino saw the old woman he had assumed was Nari, followed by two other men he did not recognize. They were all carrying platters and bowls of food in their hands.

"What will they do with them?" Shino asked quietly. "All those children that were brought here?"

"It may take a few weeks, but they will be returned to their homes and families," Shibi answered. "For tonight, they will eat and rest, knowing they are safe within the village."

"Kobayashi-san and his wife will be happy," Shino murmured, thinking of the distraught couple he had left in Senpukashi. They would have both of their children back now. "As will the daimyo's family."

"I am sure they will," he agreed.

Shino lapsed into silence as they walked slowly through the quiet roads. He had too many questions and not enough answers. Sadly, it was a situation he was finding himself in all too frequently as of late. His questions about Ryouta could not be answered by the older man. But there was one thing he figured his father would know the answer to, especially since the older man had been dealing with Tsume for the better part of his entire life.

And right now, talking about Hana's mother was a good enough distraction for him, all things considered. The more he thought about the Takukashi family, the worse his head hurt.

"Are we a safeguard against the Inuzukas when they go wild?" Shino asked simply. "Is that why we were sent on the retrieval mission?" He was too tired, he knew, to find a better way to put that. Being blunt seemed to be the easiest option right now. After all, it always seemed to work for Kiba.

His father looked over at him, a frown on his face. "What do you mean?"

Shino shook his head, trying to clear the heaviness that was settling in his mind from lack of sleep. "Why me? Why us? There were others in the village that could have done this as well as us."

"You were needed, considering what we could potentially walk into," Shibi said simply. "Had Nezumaru been awake as well, I would not have been able to drain them both. And had Hana and Nezumaru been dead when we arrived, I have no doubt that we would have had to forcibly subdue Kiba and Tsume both after they finished off whomever was in that safe house."

"So we _are _safeguards against them."

"If you wish to see it like that, then yes, I guess we could be considered something of the sort." Shibi shrugged. "But so could any other shinobi as well, if you really think about it."

"It just seems awfully ironic, considering," Shino muttered darkly.

_'Why did I have to hurt her to save her?'_ he thought privately. Despite Sakura and Aya's reassurances, he still felt partially responsible for the shape Hana was in right now. Surely there was someone else who could have handled the situation better. Ino could have scrambled her synapses and brought her back to sanity. Shikamaru could have used the shadows to immobilize her while Hinata shut her tenketsu off. There were so many other ways, safer ways, that it could have been handled. Why had the Hokage sent _him, _of all the shinobi in the village?

Shibi frowned at him. "Considering what, your relationship with her?"

"Well…yes."

"Perhaps it was a test," he said simply. "The Hokage, for all her faults, is well aware of the comings and goings of the village. Just as she is thoroughly aware of the dissension caused by your and Hana-chan's relationship, even if she did not admit to such. Perhaps she used this situation as a test to see if your loyalties to the village were strong enough to overcome your loyalties to a single person. In this case, that person was Hana-chan."

"Did I pass?" Shino asked bitterly.

"You did what needed to be done, despite the fact that you did not want to. Not once, but twice, from what I have heard," Shibi said simply. "I would say you did, yes. But I am not the Hokage."

_'Well that was...unexpected,'_ Shino thought. He had not considered the fact that the Hokage had sent him as a test of loyalties. In fact, it was not a thought that sat easily with him at all. His loyalty to the village had never wavered. Why would anyone think that would change because of Hana?

The sound of a slamming door caught his attention, and he glanced back towards where they had just come from. "Father," Shino said quietly, catching sight of a familiar head of wild brunette hair as she stalked out of one of the temple's side doors, a mass of black at her feet. "Look."

"That woman..." his father muttered, shaking his head. Shino barely caught the movement as a few of his father's kikai emerged and immediately took off after Tsume.

"It is nearly midnight. Where is she going at this time of night?" Shino asked quietly. After what he had seen in the interrogation room, he was almost terrified at the thought of pushing the wild woman any further. She seemed ready to break as it was, and Shino had no doubt that Tsume was a hair's breadth away from killing some poor soul.

"I have a good idea," Shibi muttered. "I just hope heis not home."

"Hana's father?"

"Unfortunately."

"He left on a mission the day before Hana left on this one," Shino said, recalling what she had told him. "He and Toshi both."

"Well that is one bright spot. At least I will not have to arrest and detain her for attacking a higher ranked shinobi," Shibi muttered.

"Why would you have to do that? What does her father have to do with any of this?"

"Nothing that I know of. But she will undoubtedly try to find _something _to pin on him," Shibi answered, his eyes trained on where Tsume had slipped into the shadows, headed for the residential district. "You do not mess with a she-wolf's cubs, even after they are all grown up."

"_Hmph_. Why is she so concerned now? She almost acted as if she did not care what happened to Hana earlier. At least Kiba stuck around," Shino muttered grumpily. "She left Hana when she was absolutely defenseless."

His father sighed and shook his head, a strained look on his face. "Tsume does not do well in situations where she is of no help to anyone; she never has. You know that feeling of helplessness when someone you care about is sick or hurting, and there is nothing you can do about it?"

"Yes."

"Tsume is many things, but coldhearted is not one of them, despite what people may say or think. She does not deal well with feeling helpless, and she knows this. She also knows that hovering around getting in the way while the person more qualified than herself tries to help Hana is a fruitless endeavor." Shibi shook his head slightly. "It is not that she does not care, Shino. She just knows that her talents lie elsewhere."

"It just seemed odd that she would leave her daughter like that."

"Tsume gets angry when she can not do anything to help. And an angry Tsume is a destructive Tsume," Shibi explained calmly. "She has always been like that, though it has mellowed somewhat since we were younger. Still, it is better to have all that restless energy channeled somewhere useful, as opposed to letting it fester." He ran a hand through his bushy hair, a sign that Shino knew all too well meant the older man was annoyed beyond all reason. "Do you remember when Suna tried to invade the Village during your first Chunin exams, and you were sent out to retrieve Sasuke?"

"Of course."

"You remember Kiba was hurt badly."

"Yes."

"Tsume did much the same thing when that happened. She was nearly unbearable then as well, so worried that Kiba was not going to recover." Shibi looked over at him and tilted his head. "It is always hard to see your own child injured and hurt, knowing you cannot do anything to help them."

"You helped me," Shino muttered, remembering the feel of his father's kikai invading his body and neutralizing Kankuro's poison.

"Our situation was different. The kikai's abilities allowed me to help," Shibi said quietly. "Unfortunately, Tsume's family's abilities do not allow her to do something similar."

"Why are you so loyal to her?" Shino asked. He had never heard his father defend someone so thoroughly before, not even one of his own clan members. What had she done to deserve such loyalty from someone who was not even in her clan?

"I have known her for a long time, son. Tsume is a good shinobi, if a bit of an unethical woman," Shibi answered simply. "She is strong. You have to be in order to lead that clan. But a person can only hold themselves together in the middle of adversity for so long. Everyone will break at some point or another, whether it is from a mission, or the pressures of life itself…or even a combination of both."

"But still..."

"Her bullishness has helped me many times throughout our lives, especially before I married your mother. And I repaid her as well as I could after her own life took a major downswing. The gods know Shippou and I pulled her out of enough seedy bars and back alley brawls after she and Masato split up." Shibi shook his head, obviously not wanting to think about the past indiscretions of Tsume's ex-husband. "She was always there when I needed assistance. Actually, she was usually the _first_ one there." Shibi shrugged. "It is only fair that I be there to return the favor when I can...whether she realizes she needs the help or not."

"I did not know that," Shino murmured, honestly surprised by the depth of loyalty between his father and the brash woman. He had not realized the ties between them extended so far.

"You must remember, son," Shibi said with a small smile. "We _did _have lives before you and your friends came along."

"Yes, I realized that when I heard about your escapades with an unfortunate chicken and a bottle of maple syrup some years ago," Shino deadpanned. He watched, absolutely fascinated as his father's face went scarlet.

Ah, so that story _was_ true.

The older man looked away and shook his head. "Who told you about that?"

"Not who you would think," Shino chuckled.

"In my defense, that evening was the product of too much alcohol and Tsume's rather wild imagination," Shibi muttered crossly. "I still do not remember exactly what all happened, other than waking up seeing your mother standing over me."

"Was she angry at you?"

"Your mother? No. She was laughing hysterically," Shibi grinned. "And I was too drunk to be properly mortified."

"Do I want to know where the exploding tags came into play? Or how you wound up naked?"

"No, you do not."

Shino just nodded, figuring he had pushed his luck far enough for one conversation. "Okay."

"Oi! Buggy!"

_'Well, look who decided to come back...'_ Shino thought, giving her a once over when he turned around. Tsume looked tired, her shoulders slightly slumped and her head tilted back to rest on the brick wall. Shino discreetly glanced at her hands, looking for the tale-tell signs of a fight. She had been gone less than ten minutes, but still...

"Yes?" Shibi asked.

"We gotta report to fill out," she snapped, her hand going down to scratch behind Kuromaru's remaining ear. "The ol' broad's gonna wanna know about this mess."

"I will be right there," he said, obviously gauging her temper. "Did you find who you were looking for?"

"I'm standing _here_, ain't I?"

"Your sister?"

"Scared the shit out of her is all I did," Tsume scoffed. "The bastard's on a mission. Him and the brat. Kegawa didn't know nothing else."

"How fortunate for us," Shibi muttered quietly, sarcasm lacing his voice. "One account of high treason is quite enough for the Hokage to handle right now, don't you think?"

Tsume let a low growl escape in warning, but said nothing else. Her attention turned to Shino, and he felt a shiver run up his back. The Inuzuka head scented the air, her head cocked slightly to the side when she caught his scent. He saw her nostrils flare in surprise, and her eyes narrow down into deadly slits as another low rumble spilled from her lips.

Shino stiffened instinctively. Even after all these years, Tsume was the one person in the village who could scare the daylights out of him with one good glare. The woman could be unbelievably scary when she was pissed…even worse than the Hokage. Hell, half the time he interacted with her, Shino felt as if he did not completely measure up to her unspoken standards, like he was lacking in some way or another. He had wondered a few times what her thoughts had been when she found out that her only daughter had been caught up with him. Had she been concerned at all, worried in the least?

Hana had said repeatedly that she did not care what other people thought about them being together, her own family included. But had Tsume even found it odd that someone she had watched grow up alongside Kiba had wound up capturing Hana's attention?

Did she approve of him? Or of his claim to Hana's affections?

'_Does it really matter?'_ he thought sourly. _'If she has a problem with it, I have no doubt I would have heard something by now. Discreet is something Tsume-san is not.'_

"Ya still standin', kid?" she rumbled, looking him over in the weak light.

Shino straightened up and met her gaze evenly, determined not to show any weakness in front of this particular woman. "I will be fine."

Tsume actually chuckled darkly at his audacity, her fangs glinting in the weak light. "Alright then."

"Get some rest, Shino," his father murmured. "There is nothing else further we can do tonight. And you still need time to recover." The older man sent a knowing look at the brunette. "We all do."

Tsume sneered, but did not argue.

Shino was in no shape or mood to argue either, should the truth be told. "Yes, sir."

"Tsume," Shibi said, waving the woman ahead. "After you."

"Get some sleep, kid," she barked as she walked by, Kuromaru at her heels once again. "Worryin' yerself to death ain't gonna help'er."

Shino nodded once, noticing something quite odd about the Inuzuka woman that he had not seen before. Her eyes were red and bloodshot. Had she been crying?

_'Father was right. She is not as unaffected as she likes to make everyone think,'_ he thought, stuffing his hands into his pockets and heading back towards the main courtyard. He wanted to check on Hana one more time before he finally went to sleep for the night.

The stroke of midnight finally brought the torrential downpour that had been threatening all day, and Shino was hard pressed to dodge the puddles that had begun to accumulate in the courtyard.

Leaving the interrogation room, he had felt sick, and the conversation with his father had not settled his mind either. Had the Hokage really sent him on this mission knowing that he would be forced to help subdue Hana and her dogs?

_'Probably so,'_ he reasoned angrily. That old broad always did seem to know more than she let on.

And the presence of Koji Takukashi was dredging up more memories and emotions than he felt like dealing with right now, especially if what the man had said about his father ordering a hit on Ryouta was the truth. Had Ryouta's death really been the result of his father's grubby schemes to keep his own sorry hide intact? What kind of person would do something like that to their own child, insurance money or no?

Shino pulled the hood of his jacket a little tighter around his head as he quickly made his way to the healing room where Hana had been moved earlier while he was asleep. He ducked under the eve of the roof and tried his best to shake the water off. When he entered into the small room, he was surprised to see Aya kneeling over Hana, her hands glowing. She glanced up at him and gave him a small smile, extinguishing the jutsu with a flick of her wrists.

"Aburame-san, please, come in," she said, motioning him in as she rose from the floor in one fluid motion.

"Forgive my interruption. I was just checking on her," he said quietly.  
"It is not a problem. I was just finishing up for the night," the brunette answered, heading towards a small water bowl on a nearby counter.

"How is she?"

"Stable. No real change. It is still early, though," Aya answered as she began washing her hands. "We got her cleaned up after you left. I have no doubt she feels better, even if she can't tell us as much."

"She looks...better," he murmured, though he privately thought he had seen corpses with more color in their faces. "Not the way I remember her, but better than when we found her."

"She has to stay in connection with the main wards for tonight," Aya said, using her foot to push back a small rug, revealing thick lines similar to the ones he had seen in the healing room. "But we'll get her into a real bed tomorrow if at all possible."

"What are those for?"

"Stabilization, mostly. Her coils are full to bursting with the chakra we took back from your kikai. Now we just have to let it take its natural course through her body. They mainly just keep it flowing so it doesn't stagnate. And since she can't utilize her own chakra at the moment, because she's unconscious, the wards help move it along from one point to the other."

"So it keeps the energy in a fluidic state?"

"Something like that, yes. We also use them to keep the tenketsu points receptive," Aya explained. "Given the damage that Kumo nin did, I'll feel better having a safeguard to keep them from collapsing if her body cannot hold them open for some reason or another."

Shino frowned slightly. "Is there any reason she would not be able to sustain them?"

Aya shrugged and shook her head. "I untangled the pathways and restored them as best I could. Those little sigils on her skin will go away as the tenketsu heal. A few of the first ones I put on her in the healing room are already starting to fade, actually."

"That is good."

"Yes. She seems to be doing well enough for now, but like I said before, it is still early in the healing process. If she can make it tonight on her own, without needing the extra help, we will start weaning her off the assistance tomorrow."

Shino nodded and glanced back down at her. Hana did look slightly better, if still considerably paler than usual underneath the black seals Aya had imprinted on her skin. He could not tell if she was still covered in the self-inflicted scratches he had seen earlier, since Aya had dressed her is a loose white robe after getting her cleaned up.

There were still some dark areas around her neck, but the worst of the bruising had disappeared. He could also see a thin pink line of healing flesh where the gash across her upper chest had been, and he had no doubt the burn marks that had littered her arms were no longer apparent. Her hands free of the scrapes and cuts too, though also covered in the small healing sigils.

Medics really were miracle workers sometimes.

"I see," he said, looking over at the still unconscious Nezumaru. "What about him?"

"Much the same, unfortunately. Nezu-kun was not in as bad a shape as Hana-chan, actually. I think someone just clobbered him over the head with something heavy. His chakra pathways were all but untouched."

"How long is she going to be out like this?"

"That I can not tell you," Aya said sadly. "I really don't know, I'm afraid."

"Not even an estimate?"

"Days or weeks. In all honesty she could wake up in the next thirty seconds for all we know," Aya said simply. "She will wake when she is ready, and not a minute before."

"Can you force her to wake up?"

Aya frowned at him and shook her head, her shoulder stiffening slightly. "I can. But I will not given the complications that may arise should I do so. And neither will Sakura-chan."

Shino watched the woman carefully; fully aware of the oblique warning she had just given him. It was not necessary, though. He would leave Hana's health up to the expertise of the medics without any questions. He looked back down at Hana as a roll of thunder boomed across the sky. The lightning flashed again immediately, and he caught a glimpse of silver light glinting under the edge of her robe.

"You left her tags on?" he said, surprised.

"I only take dog tags off a dead shinobi, Aburame-san, never while they are alive or have a chance of living." She shot him a crooked grin. "Though they were sufficiently washed and sanitized, if an infection is your concern."

He watched her carefully for a few moments, noticing how she seemed more tired than she had earlier. She flexed her fingers a few times, apparently trying to work out the kinks in the muscles.

"Are you okay?" Shino blurted out, catching the older woman by surprise.

She smiled and put her hands on her hips, a confused look on her face. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Seishi-chan mentioned that you and Sakura-chan had to recover after getting Hana stabilized."

"Oh, that boy..."

"He seemed quite bothered," Shino said, eyeing her closely.

"It has been a while since he has seen me do something like that," she said gently. "Seishi-chan has a tendency to worry. I think he forgets who the adult is, sometimes. Besides, Sakura-chan was a large help, so that helped offset a large part of the work for me. The Hokage has trained her well."

"She is one of the best Konoha has. _The _best if you listen to some."

"I do not doubt it,"

Shino watched her as she moved around the room, tidying up her work area. Bloody bandages were thrown away, antiseptic solutions put up and healing wards refreshed with a healthy dose of chakra before she seemed content with the surroundings. She grabbed and hand full of clean linens and began to fold and place them to the side. Shino caught a glance of a very familiar tattoo on her left forearm and blinked in surprise. The scarlet ink had faded, but the swirling pattern was still recognizable, even for the split second her sleeve had moved.

"You are ANBU," he said quietly. It was an obvious testament to her training that she did not even slow up, continuing to fold the towels and place them within easy reach of the treatment area.

"I _was_, Aburame-san. That's been a very long time ago." She popped another towel flat and made quick work of folding it into a neat bundle. "Though I suppose you never actually get to retire from that particular branch."

"What happened?"

"It is a long story," she said carefully. "And quite boring, actually."

"I understand," he asked, steering away from an obviously sensitive subject. "How long have you been here, in the village?"

"I've been in and out of Himitsu for the better part of eighteen years. Why do you ask?"

"I have seen you before, though I cannot remember where."

"It is possible you have seen me in Konoha," she said with a careless shrug. "I routinely bring reports on the village to Tsunade-sama concerning the comings and goings around here. You probably saw me then."

"Probably," he agreed, though he was far from convinced. "The village's name is Himitsu?"

"Yes," she said, putting the last towel on the rack. "How is your arm? Sakura-chan told me our dear Hana took a bite out of you before we got down to the holding cells."

"It will be fine," he said automatically.

"May I?" she asked, gesturing to his arm. Shino nodded and pulled his sleeve back, letting her inspect the quickly fading bite pattern on his forearm. "Looks fine to me."

"Sakura does good work."

"She does, doesn't she?" Aya answered, sliding the dark sleeve down and giving Shino a pat on the shoulder. "Did Seishi-chan show you to your quarters?"

"Yes."

"And you had dinner?"

"Yes," he said, rolling his eyes. She sounded like his mother on one of her coddling phases…or that man at the restaurant earlier. Did everyone in the village offer such hospitality to strangers? It was quite an odd feeling.

"Good." The woman knelt down and proceeded to pick up some healing wards and put them in the pocket of her apron.

Shino fidgeted slightly, unsure as to how to approach his next topic with her. "Aya-san?"

"Yes?"

"I would like to apologize for my actions earlier today while you were treating Hana. They were inexcusable, considering the situation."

He really had not meant to snap at the woman. And there was no way she had missed the sound of his kikai rising for an attack. But when she had shoved that chakra ball back into Hana and her body had bowed in such obvious pain...

"You were concerned that she was dying, Aburame-san. Anytime someone you care about is hurt, possibly dying, emotions run high. I learned to overlook words said in haste many years ago." She gave him a warm smile, and Shino felt slightly better. "Unfortunately, a hazard of being a medic is being threatened on a regular basis...and not necessarily from your enemies. I thank you for the consideration, though."

Well, at least she was not angry at him. That was a plus, he supposed. She did not seem like a woman who took threats to her good health very lightly.

"What happened to the mercenaries?" he asked, changing the subject once again. "I saw the kidnappers being escorted in earlier."

"Only one of the three was left alive. The rest were disposed of, and their bodies incinerated, per mission protocol. As for the kidnappers, those that are still among the living have taken up temporary residence in holding cells below the temple," she said simply. "They will be dealt with accordingly once their usefulness runs out."

"And Takukashi-san?"

"He will be dealt with as well, in due time. As a former shinobi of Konoha, the Hokage has jurisdiction concerning his punishment. And considering his past...indiscretions, we both know what his fate will entail, despite his willingness to rat his father out." She picked up the last of the bandages and stuffed them in her apron. "Though he does weave an interesting story of circumstances, don't you think?"

"Sound like excuses to me," Shino muttered sourly. "Bad justifications for his own greedy actions."

Aya nodded slightly. "Yes, I saw that as well. His story, for all its outlandishness, makes sense, though. If Jin and Akane were fighting over his involvement in the illegal trades, then Akane's unexpectant death was a blessing in disguise after he lost that shipment of opium."

"Until he found out she had named Ryouta as her heir," Shino said grimly. "The family infighting starts, and Ryouta turns against his father once he finds out why Jin needs the money. So, in retaliation, Jin constructs some elaborate plot to have Ryouta killed in order to have the money come back into his own possession."

"To bad he did not find out beforehand if Ryouta had already named an inheritant," Aya murmured. "He did not think his plan through thoroughly enough."

"How did he arrange to make sure Ryouta was even on that particular mission?" Shino mused thoughtfully. "Most missions are voluntary sign-on or randomly assigned to shinobi based on their skill set."

"Perhaps Jin had mentioned it to Ryouta and asked him to sign on to oversee it," Aya suggested, shrugging. "I would have asked my son to do the same, if only to have a better peace of mind that my goods were being guarded by someone I trusted."

"That seems the most reasonable," Shino murmured, though he did not believe Ryouta would have voluntarily signed on for the mission, given the dissention he suspected had been brewing between Jin and his younger son after Akane's death. Hana had mentioned before that Ryouta was more his mother's son than his father's, both in looks and personality.

"There is always the possibility that Jin paid off someone in the mission office and had Ryouta assigned to that particular mission," Aya suggested. "That opens up another bag of snakes, but it has been known to happen before."

"I do not like the thought of any shinobi being on Jin Takukashi's payroll," Shino muttered darkly.

"Me neither, Aburame-san," she shrugged. "But we will find out soon enough, I am sure of it."

"I hope you are correct, Aya-san."

She nodded and bowed slightly. "I will leave you for now, before my overprotective guardians decide to forcibly remove me." She patted him lightly on the shoulder, a measure of reassurance, and turned to go. "Goodnight, Aburame-san. Try to get some rest, please."

"Aya-san?"

She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "Yes?"

"Did Koji say anything else during the interrogation, after admitting that Ryouta had been targeted by their father?"

Aya cocked her head to the side and thought for a moment before nodding. "A little more, yes. Though when Kakashi mentioned Hana's capture and confinement at the first safe house, he seemed surprised."

Shino frowned. "He did not know she was there?"

"He says he did not, and your mother did not accuse him of lying, so..." Aya shrugged, indicating her own confusion. "I don't know."

"Was there anything else?"

"Yes, but it's nothing you can't find out tomorrow," she said simply. "There's nothing else we can do tonight, anyway. Get some rest, Aburame-san. Morning will be here soon, undoubtedly bringing more questions for us to find the answers to."

"Of course. Good night Aya-san," he replied, bowing slightly to her. "And thank you, I will."

"You are welcome," she answered softly, disappearing into the damp night air.

The lightning cracked overhead again, and Shino winced as the boom of thunder immediately rolled across the sky, practically drowning out the deluge of water falling from the heavens. He sat down at Hana's side, content to see she was resting comfortably now. At his side, he felt a furry head bump into his arm. Gureimaru looked at him for a moment, and then lay down next to him, his big gray head resting on Shino's lap.

Shino threaded his hand through the dog's thick fur, giving him a good scratch behind the ears. Gureimaru whuffed, obviously content to have some attention paid to him. Shino absently wondered where Kaimaru was, and what he was doing. The Haimaru triplets were together so much, so often, that Shino wondered if they suffered from separation anxiety when forcibly held apart. The only thing Shino could see was the lethargy of the canine. Like everyone else, Gureimaru just seemed tired.

"After what you have been through, I do not doubt you are exhausted, pup," Shino said quietly. The dog whuffed again and returned his head to his lap. Shino stroked the soft fur, looking back over at Hana's quiet form. He absently glanced at the small area of exposed skin where her robe wrapped around her chest, searching for the gash he had seen earlier. What he could see of her skin was a healthy pink color, indicative of a healing wound. However, he noticed something slightly odd.

There were two ball chains around her neck. Shino blinked a few times and reached out to pull the chains out of her robe, wondering why she would be wearing two sets of dog tags. Standard shinobi tags were always issued in pairs. The primary tag was attached to one long chain usually worn around the neck. A secondary tag was put on a smaller chain and attached to the longer one. That way, if a shinobi was killed in action, the duplicate tag on the smaller chain could be recovered quickly while the primary tags would remain with the body until such a time as it could be recovered.

He gently picked up the first set of tags, squinting at the embossed numbers and letters on the little piece of metal.

_**Name**:__ Inuzuka Hana  
__**Registration number**: __012368  
__**Blood type**: __O positive_

He slid the piece of metal back, finding the matched pair to the one he had just read. He frowned slightly, wondering why Hana would have two sets of her tags on one chain. Had the smaller chain that usually attached to the longer one broken and she had not replaced it?

He flipped the second tag back and glanced down at the third one. His breath caught and he felt something akin to utter betrayal fill his heart.

_**Name**:__ Takukashi Ryouta  
__**Registration number**:__ 012306  
__**Blood type**: __A negative_

_'Takukashi? What is she doing wearing his tags?' _he thought angrily. He immediately dropped the little pieces of metal, almost as if they had burned his hand.

First, Koji. Now, Ryouta.

That made twice in less than four hours that the Takukashi name had been brought to his attention.

_'What is going on?'_ he wondered, looking down at Hana's still pale countenance. Shino shook his head, more and more questions surfacing the longer he thought. Was Hana the one Ryouta had named as his successor? They were supposed to be married, after all. But more importantly, had Hana realized what sort of family Ryouta hailed from? _'What do you know that the rest of us do not?'_

Shino remembered quite clearly the night he had returned from the mission Ryouta had been killed on. He remembered standing across that room in the Inuzuka compound and handing her the only piece of her fiancée that was left. It was a memory he would never be able to forget.

Shino had brought back both tags and chains since there had been no doubt as to Ryouta's identity when they had gotten the body back to the village. Since the squad had been under his direct command, the medic who had pronounced Ryouta dead had pulled the tags off and given them to him, a silent reminder of Shino's responsibility to inform the deceased's next of kin.

Was that mission going to continue to haunt him for the rest of his life? Shino clutched his hands to his side and shook his head. Had Hana not taken Ryouta's tags off since the night he had returned them to her? He had not noticed her wearing them before. Of course, during the times they had spent together, he had not exactly been looking at her dog tags. Perhaps somewhere in the general _vicinity _of the tags, but not at the little pieces of metal themselves.

_'Is this what you were so anxious to explain?' _he wondered glumly. _'Why have you not told me you still wear them?'_

Shino shook his head and rose immediately. He ordered a few of his kikai to stay in the room and keep watch over her, mostly for his own piece of mind. The small insects complied easily, tucking themselves away on a nearby shelf, completely out of sight.

As he ducked through the door and into the pouring rain, headed for his own assigned quarters to try and get some more sleep, one thought ran through his mind.

_'How do I compete with a ghost?' _

* * *

_**A/N**_ - _Ahh, the truth is starting to come out. *grins* There are a few more twists coming up for your reading pleasure. So ya'll hang in there with me, okay?_

_This chapter seemed to drag a little for me. I had a hard time conveying Shino's feelings about his involvement in trying to help Hana, and the resulting chaos of the aftermath. I mean, who wants to have to __**hurt** __someone they _**_love_**_? Anyway, I hope the feeling of utter confusion came through, cause that's what I was aiming for. If it didn't...well...I'll go over it with a fine tooth comb until I'm satisfied. _

_And forgive me for the interrogation scene. Despite my hours of watching **NCIS**, my grasp of the interrogation process is sorely flawed and greatly lacking. _

_I do have one request, however...I am very afraid that I am taking my creative license a little too far as far as character personalities are concerned. As for building the world in which they interact, I do not feel so bad since the village of Himitsu is not cannon material anyway. But I am sorely afraid their personalities are going all to heck and back. If anyone makes note of this, please feel free to call me on it. I do NOT want to turn Shino into some simpering little flower of a man who does nothing but fret and worry about Hana. Unfortunately, we never really see him all that often in the anime or manga, so I'm making up this other side of her personality as I go. If it ever gets too unbelievable, please **stop** me._

_Anyway...I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I should have the next chapter up in a few weeks. _

_Until then,_

_Happy reading!_

**_~A.A. _**

_**P.S**.__ As always, I adore the reviews, but I would enjoy hearing your take on how this is all going to end. Feel free to leave your thoughts and comments. ;)_

_**Updated**: 6/3/12 at 20:05_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer**: Naruto doesn't belong to me. If he did, do you really think I'd be putting in as many hours at work as I do? Uh, no._

_**A/N**: Nothing of note to say today. Hope everyone enjoys the newest chapter. As I said before, things are about to start unraveling rather quickly at this point. So, hang on to your britches!_

* * *

_**Waiting on Fate  
**__**Chapter 16  
**__**Puzzle Pieces...**_

* * *

Morning brought more rain for the inhabitants and visitors of Himitsu. Thick sheets pounded against the windows as cracks of lightning lit up the damp, darkened sky. Short respites were sporadically granted from the seemingly never ending downpour, only for the skies to open up again and pelt the unsuspecting with droplets of icy water.

It was dreary, nasty and depressing...much like the mood Shino found himself in when the sun broke over the eastern wall of the village that morning. Though in desperate need of sleep, he had found it hard to finally accept the peacefulness of rest, and had tossed and turned most of the night, unable to effectively turn his brain off. Even his kikai seemed restless and unsure of what they were supposed to be doing now that they were effectively in a block of forced downtime until they received word from the Hokage as to what their next move should be.

So, knowing he was not going to sleep, and realizing that people would be waking soon, Shino had found himself heading to the common room area of the temple in time to eat breakfast with the few people who were already up and moving. As he walked through the large doors, he absently took note of the few people who had beat him there. Kakashi was seated next to Aya, who was holding a large bowl of strawberries hostage from Konoha's famous copy-nin if the expression on his masked face was anything to go by. Seishi was cackling at the two adults, pointing and sniping at Kakashi until the copy-nin turned his attention to the young boy and promptly flicked him in the head. The exchange set off another round of sniping between the two while Sakura and Aya watched in obvious amusement, munching on the red berries.

A few tables away, Kiba was keeping his own father company as they ate the morning meal. Their table seemed much calmer, so Shino grabbed a plate and quickly piled a goodly amount of food onto it, figuring he could always attempt to eat himself into a stupor in order to get some rest. Joining his father and Kiba, Shino sat down to eat, breaking his chopsticks in half and tucking into the meal while his father and teammate's conversation flowed around him.

"...as many as there are.

"It's safer to be here than halfway up the mountain passes, especially when it's raining at night," Kiba said with a shrug. "Less chance of an avalanche catching'em off guard and wiping out half the shit they carrying."

"Have any of the children's parents been notified of their whereabouts?" Shibi asked, sipping on a cup of strong, black coffee.

"We sent word out last night to all the nearby villages, along with descriptions and names," Kiba shrugged, shoveling rice into his mouth. "No responses yet, other than the one kid who actually lives here in the village. I didn't see it, but Sakura said his Ma yanked him up as soon as she found out he was here."

Shino frowned, setting his chopsticks to the side for a moment. "I had not realized that the people in Himitsu had been affected as well. Was he the only one from this village?"

"So far as we know. Aya-san said the kid was taken almost a week ago, while he and his family were visiting his grandmother's village a few hours east of here."

"One down, dozens more to go," Shino said quietly, watching as another small group of young children were led into the common room by an older woman Shino vaguely recognized from the night before.

"We'll get'em home. Jus' gonna take some time."

The conversation lulled into comfortable silence between the three men as they ate their breakfasts. Shino, finally beginning to wake up, blinked a few times and perused the layout of the common area of the temple.

The large room held numerous tables, arranged in a haphazard fashion, as well as a large buffet table that had been pushed up against the wall. Other than a few small couches and chairs that had been pushed against the furthest wall, the room was practically utilitarian in appearance. Still, lack of welcoming decor aside, it seemed to be serving its purpose well enough. There was plenty of room for those there, as well as for the ones who were still sleeping, safely cocooned in the blankets and pillows that Seishi-chan had complained about having to drag out of storage.

The humid air was filled with the clanking of silverware and tremulous voices of confused children, all punctuated here and there with the waning rumble of thunder. The adults were urging the still shell-shocked children to eat their fill. And the few who had managed to overcome the shock of being snatched from the hands of their kidnappers were still subdued; though they looked less wary than some of their counterparts. A few younger children that had been rescued were crouched together, murmuring amongst themselves while their eyes shifted warily between each other and the adults circulating around the room. It was not much, but it was a start on the road to recovery.

_'It will take time,'_ Shino thought sadly, watching as one little boy, his green eyes wide and his hands clutched around a worn teddy bear, sat immobile while a pudgy, motherly looking woman tried to coax him out of the corner. _'They will not forget this so easily.' _The keening of the wind suddenly took on a queer pitch, and Shino shivered slightly as the unholy sound reverberated around the hall.

"What the hell..." Kiba grunted, looking down at Akamaru. The dog was immediately on his feet, furry head cocked to the side for a split second before he let out a succession of short barks. The answering howl that rang through the common room could have shook the windows from the sills had the thunder not already been doing so.

Shino's lagging attention sharpened, his kikai immediately mobilizing at the familiar sound of Akamaru's voice. Shino's eyes turning instinctively to the double doors of the common room in time to see a large, soaking wet dog come running through the doors. The canine stopped for a second, its' matted head turned to search the occupants. When the dark eyes settled on Kakashi's table, the dog barked and trotted over, butting its head against Aya's side.

"That's Aobori," Kiba muttered, tossing his chopsticks down and rising quickly to head towards the table. Akamaru quickly fell into place at his partner's side, his own hackles rising.

No one else in the hall seemed to think it odd that a dog had come barreling into the temple, howling like its tail was on fire. In fact, the half dozen other adults in the room just shook their heads and went back to urging the children to eat more food. The children, for their part, seemed to dismiss the sudden interruption quickly enough as well.

Shino noted the serious look on Aya's face as she petted the soaked dog. Turning to his father, who was watching the scene with narrowed eyes, Shino suddenly felt as if he had missed a rather important memo. "What is it now?"

"Masato's on his way," the older man replied tightly, rising from his seat. "That is one of his dogs."

"Wonderful," Shino grumped, wondering if Tsume was, by some miracle, still asleep. Of course, when she slipped through the doors less than ten seconds later, Kuromaru on her heels, he figured everything was about to go straight to hell again.

A pair of commingled howls broke through the air again and Aya rose quickly to her feet.

"What is that?" Sakura asked, glancing out a nearby window.

"The welcoming committee," Aya said simply, wiping her hands on her white apron and quickly pulling her hair back into a ponytail as she headed towards the doors. Aobori fell in beside her, followed by a glaring Tsume and an apathetic Kakashi.

"You have a welcoming committee?" Shino blinked, somewhat confused. He glanced over at Sakura, who seemed just as out the loop. "What is going _**on**_?"

"Come on," Kiba said, hands stuffed in his pockets as they walked out the doors. "Ya'll can have a ringside seat."

"To what, exactly?"

"An Inuzuka family throw down three years in the making," he bit out, pushing his way past a subdued, wide-eyed Seishi.

Shino looked at Sakura, who just shrugged and followed Kiba. They exited the building, catching up with Aya and the others on the porch of the large building. Shino stood quietly, calming his kikai as the rising stress and clashing chakra signatures began to irritate them.

A few moments later, four dark clad figures with bone white masks materialized out of the light rain and misty morning air. Three of them were carrying bodies slung over their shoulders, and Shino heard Aya mutter a quiet curse. Each of the cloaked ANBU regarded them carefully as they met in the courtyard. One discrete signal later, the ANBU members dumped the bodies they carried onto the ground without so much as a thought, making the pair of dogs that accompanied them jump out of the way.

Aya frowned and turned to the leader of the squad. "What have you brought me?" she asked calmly, toeing the first man onto his back to assess the damage.

"Someone to keep you company, Aya-chan," he answered. His voice was deep, and tinged with an light accent that sounded slightly off to Shino's ears. "I think you were lookin' for this one?"

"I'm never _actively _looking for more work, you realize, Masato," the brunette grumbled, kneeling down to check the pulse of the second unconscious man. She rolled him over and Shino felt his body go cold. He barely even tensed at the snarls he heard rising beside him.

The ashen tone of his skin was not enough to hide the dark complexion of the man. He had a strong jaw line, despite his obvious age, and a few deep wrinkles on his forehead. His black hair fell to his shoulders and was sprinkled liberally with shots of gray and white. And Shino had no doubt that if the man had been awake, he would have the same piercing blue eyes as his two sons.

_'So it seems the Inuzuka's will not be the only ones having an impromptu family reunion,'_ he mused.

Masato had just dropped Jin Takukashi, one of Konoha's preeminent merchants, and the man who had ordered the murder of his own son, on the flagstones of Himitsu's courtyard.

Shino let a few of his kikai loose from their confines, just in case this meeting headed south much quicker than they anticipated. And when he heard the anticipatory _'skree'_ of his father's own familiars emerging as well, he figured things really were going to degenerate into a fist fight. _'_

_This is about to get very interesting,'_ he thought, crossing his hands over his chest and watching as hurricane Tsume began to gather strength.

He did not have to wait long for the rising storm to hit land.

His father's voice was laced with steel when he snapped at the glowering woman on his side. "Now is neither the time, nor place for this..."

"The hell it ain't!" she snarled, ripping her arm out of his grasp. The furious woman stalked up to the bulky ANBU captain, fists on her hips, and a snarl working its way out her throat the longer she stared him down. At her side, Kuromaru was hunkered down, his white teeth flashing dangerously in the morning air. Masato's two massive dogs answered back in kind, tails straight up and snarls rumbling in their chests as they stood on either side of their human partner.

"Good to see you as well, Tsume," the man answered sarcastically, removing his bone white mask and glancing down at the angry woman. "Wandered a little far from home, haven't you? Why are you here?"

"Why am I here?" she snarled. "Yesterday we pulled Hana outta a guarded cell less'en two hours from here!" She pointed to the oldest of the men laid out on the flagstones. "And now ya drop the bastard responsible for it at our feet!"

"Is she alright?" Masato demanded, green eyes narrowed into slits. Tsume purposely looked away, her arms crossed over her chest in abject defiance. Masato growled threateningly. "Damnit, woman! Is my girl alrigh..."

"She's recovering, Masato," Aya answered, rising deftly to her feet and defusing the situation before it could escalate any further.

Masato glared at the medic. "How bad?"

"I've dealt with worse," Aya answered simply, her gaze locked with the taller man.

Tsume growled and gnashed her teeth, pinning the medic with a death stare. "You'll deal with _**me **_if she don't..."

Kiba walked up to his mother and hissed, "Ma, calm down!"

"That's enough, Tsume..."

Aya put an end to the argument before it degenerated any further, wedging herself between the trio of angry dogs and their furious human counterparts. "May I suggest we take this discussion to a place a little more private?"

Shino thought Aya was half crazy to physically place herself between Masato and Tsume, but she had. Now, instead of focusing on each other, the once married couple was glaring daggers at the medic in charge.

_'Better her than me,'_ Shino thought absently as the warring exes metaphorically began sharpening their claws to sink into each other. He forcibly tamped down his kikai's overwhelming desire to leave their hive and sample the rolling waves chakra filling the courtyard. They buzzed in resistance, but complied and calmed down a little, remaining tucked in the folds of his jacket and shirt.

"Yeah, no point in airing the dirty family laundry in front of everybody in the damned village," Kiba grunted. "Not that they don't already know about it."

"This way," Aya said, motioning for the two warring shinobi to follow her. "Kakashi?"

"I'm on it," he said lazily, hefting the unconscious Takukashi patriarch onto his shoulder and heading towards the temple.

Masato tossed a set of keys to the closest of his squad. "Take the others to the holding cells downstairs. We'll deal with'em after I find out what the hell's going on." Two of the ANBU members nodded and retrieved their charges, dragging them towards the temple.

"And _**that **_would be the reason Ma don't come up here," Kiba growled, running his claws through his wild hair. "This is turnin' into the biggest damn cluster fuck I've ever seen!"

"Are they always like that?" Sakura murmured, shivering against the light rain and waves of unmitigated anger rolling around the courtyard.

Kiba crossed his arms in aggravation and shook his head. "They hadn't always been like that, no."

"Unfortunately, now, they're like that more often than not," the last ANBU member intoned dryly. He shook his head and removed the mask, revealing the familiar face of Satoshi Inuzuka. He glanced at Kiba and jerked his head towards the temple. "Should we go with them?"

"I got tired of refereeing their fights years ago," Kiba muttered crossly. "It's always the same ol' shit."

"I have a feeling there's gonna be a new topic of discussion this time," Toshi ventured carefully, dropping his hand down to scratch Aoimaru's ears. "Tsume-baa said something about Hana gettin' hurt. What happened?"

"I'll tell ya on the way," Kiba grunted, shooting a quick look at their medic. "We'll be back in a bit."

Sakura just nodded. "Send Akamaru if you need me."

"I will," Kiba answered, following Satoshi and Aoimaru towards the temple entrance, Akamaru at his heels.

"Well, that was not exactly how I was expecting to start the morning," Sakura muttered, running her hand through her dampened hair. She pulled at her limp locks and grimaced. "How about you, Shino-kun?"

"Not exactly," he admitted easily. "It was entirely too loud for me."

Sakura gave him a knowing look. "You didn't sleep either, huh?"

"Unfortunately not," Shino answered dully. "You?"

"Not really, no."

"Have you heard anything about Hana yet this morning?"

"I'm headed to go check on her right now," she replied, pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Aya-senpai has already made her rounds, but I thought I would drop in and keep a close check on Hana-san, especially since she's probably going to be occupied for a little while now that the Inuzuka pack is about to rip itself apart. Would you like to go?"

"Of course."

The walk back into the medical ward of the temple was in silence, not that Shino was bothered by the lack of conversation. If anything, he was grateful for it. And Sakura, despite her talkative demeanor, was apparently just as at ease with the silence as he was. Once they got there, he had another thing to be grateful for. The young man who was the acting medic on duty took one look at them and explained that Aya had already made her morning rounds, and had pronounced Hana stable enough to be moved from the critical care area to a general recovery room. He quickly directed them to Hana's new room with an absent wave of his hand.

"Well, we at least have some good news this morning," Sakura said quietly as they headed across the small western courtyard that served as a common area for the general recovery rooms. They opened the door and headed down the first hallway. "If she's been moved to general recovery already, that is a good sign."

"So it seems." Shino pushed the light screen door open, allowing her to enter first. They were greeted by two pairs of sleepy yellow eyes.

"Look who finally decided to wake up," she murmured happily. "That's one of them out of the woods, at least."

They stood still as the hulking form of Nezumaru rose and stretched, shaking his furry head before letting out a welcoming yip and padding slowly over to them. Gureimaru followed his pack mate, pushing his own shaggy head against Shino's hand until he reached down to scratch the duo behind their ears while Sakura procured the medic's chart hanging at the end of Hana's bed.

"Good to see you awake, pup," Shino said quietly in greeting, kneeling to scratch a little more insistently. Nezumaru's tongue lolled out in contentment and Gureimaru yipped, as if agreeing with Shino's pronouncement. "You should rest some more. We do not want Hana upset because you were not well taken care of while she was asleep. She is going to be in a foul enough mood as it is when she wakes up." He got dual licks to the face from the canine brothers before they lopped back off to their commandeered corner to curl up in the weak morning sunshine, their noses tucked behind their furry tails.

"There is more good news," Sakura said absently as she flipped papers on the chart.

"Really? What?" Shino rose and went to look over Sakura's shoulder at the mish-mash of medic terms and jumble of numbers that made no sense to anyone not trained in the healing arts. "I was going to talk to Aya-san earlier, before she was distracted."

He was happy to see Hana resting in a proper bed and not lying on a floor that had been painted with healing seals. He looked at her carefully, searching desperately for any sign that she was recovering. But all he could see was the same pale skin with the remnants of healing claw marks and a mish-mash of painted characters that formed the healing seals.

"The readings on the tenketsu around her vital organs are still weaker than I would like. But they are completely viable." The medic looked up at him and gave a small grin. "And her coils stayed stable all night. Aya-senpai's started weaning her off the healing wards already."

"I noticed the distinct lack of interior decorating," he muttered, glancing at the pale blue walls devoid of the pulsating geometric patterns. "So her pathways were not completely destroyed?"

Sakura put the chart down and walked to Hana's side, her hands glimmering with cool medical chakra as they hovered over Hana's torso, scanning the underlying tissue and organs. "No. The chakra pathway is a system with numerous safety mechanisms. In times of stress, a human body will cease all extraneous physiological functions to all systems except what is necessary to stay alive. This is usually the lungs and brain and heart. The chakra system is similar." Her hands followed an invisible line from Hana's heart to her head and then out and down to the lower half of her body and back up to her chest. "The tenketsu around vital organs take precedence over the points further out. When the chakra system is in danger, whatever energy it has congregates around the tenketsu nearest the heart, lungs and brain to lessen the strain."

"That makes sense."

"Few people actually realize it, but chakra is partly sentient," she continued, shifting one hand over Hana's forehead while the other stayed stationary above her heart. "It can be manipulated in all kinds of ways, not just for jutsu. Aya-senpai is an expert at reducing or heightening the frequency patterns of a donor's chakra to match the recipient. It's something very few medics are capable of doing to such a high degree as she can, and it makes her a wonderful surgeon. That's what she was doing for Hana. It all comes down to compatibility in the end."

Shino frowned slightly, trying to follow the explanation as much as possible. He recognized some of what she was explaining from their lectures on the chakra system while they were in the Academy, but much of it he had never even heard of before. "How so?"

"Well, when your kikai ingest chakra, they change it to be more compatible for _you _by changing the inherent frequency of it," Sakura said succinctly. "Aya-senpai basically reversed that process when she pulled it back out, using Gureimaru's chakra as a basis of comparison. Since he physically shares the same chakra as Hana, it's the closest source of original, baseline material we had on hand."

"Why could she not manipulate her own to match?"

"We did try that, remember? And when it didn't work, that's when we called you in there to help. Despite the fact that Hana was rejecting _our _chakra, she knew her own...once it was tuned down a bit."

"There was less chance of rejection when her coils realized she was getting back what was, in essence, her own energy."

"Aya-senpai just filtered your, or your kikai's, influence out of hers. Then she gave it back," Sakura finished, shrugging lightly. "Like I said, it all boils down to compatibility in the end."

"Is it a difficult process, changing the frequency of the chakra?"

"It's not easy, no. But it comes second nature to us after a while. You do it without even consciously thinking about it," she replied. "Rarer still are those as quick and efficient as she is when it comes to that specific technique Aya-senpai performed."

"But you can do it? Whatever jutsu it was she used?"

"Hana would have been dead by the time I managed to do a third of what she did," Sakura admitted quietly, shaking her head. "I'm not even sure Tsunade-sama could have pulled her back that quickly without damaging the pathways in some way."

Shino looked at the pink haired medic carefully, wondering how best to ask his next question. It had been one of the many things he had been thinking about in the waning hours of the early morning when he should have been sleeping, but had not managed to come up with a suitable answer. Figuring it was pointless to beat around the bush, and not really having the energy for such a chase anyway, he squared his shoulders and walked headlong into his own interrogation of Konoha's best field medic.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"I have a question."

"Okay."

"Why were you not surprised when we found her?" he asked, watching as she continued to scan. He knew that medics were some of the most highly trained shinobi in every village, and Sakura was no exception to that rule. Despite her rocky start when they were untried genin, she had turned into a knowledgeable and strong shinobi capable of more than he ever would have given her credit for. So when he saw her hands suddenly go still, and her green eyes go wide, he realized that the answer to his question was not going to be nice.

"Was I surprised to find her in that state, you mean?" Sakura asked, shaking her head. "No, I wasn't."

"You were expecting it, then?"

"Expecting, no. Suspecting, yes," she hedged, finally meeting his gaze. "I figured something like this had happened when the Hokage briefed me."

Shino leaned against the wall and tucked his hands into his jacket pockets, listening as much to what she wassaying as to what she _was not_ saying. "How did you know? And why did you not mention it?"

Sakura finished her scan, extinguished the chakra in her hands and sat down on a nearby chair. "It's not something they like to have known. And, as a medic, I have no right to tell anyone about another person's clan secrets and weaknesses."

Shino watched her carefully, a few pieces of information he had heard a few months ago finally clicking into place. "Kiba? He turned on you?"

"It was the two of us and Anko on an extrication mission in Amegakure a few years ago." Sakura frowned and hugged herself, obviously distraught at the memory. "Kiba and Akamaru got separated from us in the middle of a fight. I didn't realize it until later, but they had been poisoned. Some neurotoxin Kiri chemists distill out of blowfish, quick acting and usually lethal. He woke up halfway through me pulling the poison out of him and went straight for my neck." She flinched slightly at the memory. "Akamaru was none too pleased either. He went after Anko. Almost got her, too."

"How did you manage to calm him down?"

"Tranquilizers," she admitted. "I always carry some in my pouch on missions. We knocked them both out and I got to work on trying to fix the damage, once I figured out what was wrong. When they woke up again, they were back to normal." Sakura cocked her head to the side and smiled slightly. "Of all the years I've known him, I'd never seen Kiba look so contrite. He apologized for weeks afterwards. And I think Akamaru licked my hands raw in apology."

"Was Kiba hurt badly?"

"Not as bad as Hana was," she said. "But I think his defenses come out much easier than hers because he does not fight as hard to suppress his instincts. Hana does."

"How did you get away from him relatively unscathed, not even knowing he could turn like that."

"Oh, I was far from unscathed, I promise you. "Kiba's one hell of a fighter at close range, which you know." Sakura actually laughed at him. "It was almost like Naruto on our mission to Tenchi Bridge, before he learned to control Kyuubi's chakra." Sakura stood and straightened Hana's blanket, deftly tucking it under her shoulders to ward off the damp chill in the room. "He went feral like that. The Kyuubi's influence over him was more sinister back then."

Shino blinked, disbelief coloring his voice. "Naruto attacked you?"

"Did his best to kill me," she said with a dark smile. "Almost managed it, too." She looked back up at him, her smile gone, and her medic face back in place. "Anyhow, I'm sorry, Shino. I really thought, since you'd been partnered with Kiba for so long, that you already knew about that particular personality quirk of theirs."

"No. Unfortunately, I seemed to have missed that particular memo," he muttered, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes.

"Well, better late than neve..." Sakura began, only to be interrupted by the sound of someone calling her name. She frowned and glanced over her shoulder. "I'm in here," she answered, her voice calm. A few seconds later, Kiba poked his head into the room. "Yes?"

"Aya needs you in the interrogation chambers," Kiba said, jerking his thumb back over his shoulder. "Something about restraining straps?"

"Should I bring towels to wipe up the blood?" she asked dryly.

"It was starting to puddle on the floor when I left, so it can't hurt."

Sakura blinked owlishly, obviously not expecting such an answer. "Okay then." She hung the chart back on the bed and quickly turned to leave the room. Shino watched out the corner of his eye as she and Kiba exchanged a few quiet words before she headed down the hallway.

"Are they still alive?" Shino asked as his teammate came to stand at his side, a wet towel in his fist.

"Which one? Pops or Jin Takukashi?"

"Both."

"They were when I left," Kiba said nonchalantly, wiping the drying blood off his hands and jamming them in his pockets. "No guarantee as to how long they gonna stay like that, though. Ma's on a damned roll."

"And you are not angry?"

"Of course I'm angry! I'm fuckin' pissed!" Kiba replied angrily. "But attacking Pops ain't gonna do no damned good! And Ma's not gonna calm down until she's got blood on her hands…and she ain't too damned picky 'bout whose it is."

Shino really could not care less about what happened to the remaining members of the Takukashi family, so long as whoever was playing interrogator found out what the hell was going on with Hana and how she was tied up with them.

"This is too convenient, Kiba. Even you have to realize that," he said calmly, meeting his long time friend's tired gaze. "We are missing something. There has to be more to this than we know at this point. Our luck is never this good on a mission."

"I realize that," Kiba answered dully. "But Pops told us what he could 'bout the assignment his squad was on. You're gonna love this. It had Ma ready to take his _and _the Hokage's head off when he told us."

Shino sighed, resigned. "What now?"

"Tsunade-sama had'em running damned near the same mission, and no one realized it."

Shino suddenly felt like ice had formed in his blood. "_What_?"

"Come on. Let's get out of here and I'll tell ya," Kiba muttered. "She needs to rest."

Shino acquiesced to the other man's request and followed him out the room. When they finally exited the healing huts, and retrieved Akamaru from the porch, he pressed for the new information. "They were running parallel missions?"

"Hana had dual orders from the Hokage when she left the village," Kiba said, tossing him a small scroll as they walked along one of the pathways surrounding the temple. "This just got here this morning."

Shino unwound the twine and quickly scanned the neat writing.

_**Primary objective: Find where hostages are being held.  
**__**Secondary objective: Ascertain who is responsible for the abductions and bring back verification of illegal transactions.**_

He glanced up at Kiba. "She got caught when she went in to look for proof?"

"Far as we can tell."

"And your father's mission?" Shino asked, rolling the dossier back up.

"His squad had orders to intercept and stop an exchange Jin Takukashi was heading up six hours southeast of here. They were sent to arrest him and neutralize any extraneous counterparts in order to secure the hostages' safety."

"More children?"

"And teenagers, too."

Shino waited until a pair of villagers walking towards them had passed and was out of hearing range before continuing. "Did they find anything?"

"Everything the Hokage and daimyo needs to convict him. Copies of the contracts he made with the Kiri nins for Ryouta's murder, invoices of product from the drug traders out of Water Country, the letters from the traders detailing where he should transport the crude opium to. Everything."

"He kept it all with him."

"He'd have done better to burn it," Kiba grunted, absently kicking a garbage can as they walked. "No paper trail is the only _good_ paper trail."

"So Koji was right. Jin Takukashi had his son murdered."

"Pops showed us the contract Jin signed with the Kiri nins," Kiba said tightly. "And there is a caravan of kids and teenagers headed here as we speak, ready to point fingers at the old man." He huffed and cocked his head to the side, coming to rest on the rail of the bridge they had stopped on. "No telling what the Hokage's gonna find when she orders a search of his home back in the village."

"I would rather not know, honestly," Shino replied, handing him the small scroll outlining Hana's mission parameters. "Anything else?"

"If there is, Pops ain't talkin'. And we haven't received anymore info from the Hokage since this," Kiba said, tucking the scroll back into his vest.

Shino glanced down at the river running below them, watching as falling raindrops disturbed the placid surface and a myriad of ripples interwove between themselves. "So now we wait?"

"As much as I hate to admit it," Kiba muttered, crossing his arms on his chest and raising his face to the sky as the clouds opened up once again and thunder began to rumble its way across the heavens. "Yeah, buddy, we wait."

* * *

Shino, although used to field interrogations, had found that he did not have the stomach to watch or listen to the interrogation of Jin Takukashi and the other two men that Masato's squad had brought in. He'd had every intention to watch the entire process, but when he had stepped into the corridor that led into the depths of the temple, his kikai had picked up the errant waves of angry chakra coming from below. The tiny bugs had immediately gone on the alert, ready to swarm at the perceived threat.

Kiba, who had been with him, had given him a questioning look as Shino steadied himself against the wall when another loud wail split the air. Even without the heightened senses that Kiba had, Shino could smell the tang of blood and feel the cold chill of fear coming up from the interrogation rooms. It became quickly apparent to him that the standard rules set forth for the interrogation of prisoners in captivity were not being upheld.

"Go get some rest, Bug Boy," Kiba had said, jerking his head back towards the rooms they had been assigned. "I'll let ya know what we find out once Hatake let's them outta whatever nightmare he's cooked up for'em with that damned Sharingan."

Thankful for the respite, though he was sure Kiba would hold his momentary weakness against him for years to come, Shino had went back to his room, intent on getting some rest. But, as it was the night before, sleep had been elusive. And he had spent more time watching the sun's ray's slow trek across the wooden floor than asleep. He finally managed to will himself into the limbotic state where he was not entirely awake, but was not entirely sleeping, either. Unfortunately, even that was short lived, and about an hour later, he finally gave up.

Aggravated with the fact that he could not find the serenity of sleep, and knowing good and well that he would not be able to fully relax until he was back in Konoha, Shino had left his rooms in search of some food. No word had come from Kiba concerning Takukashi and his son, nor the other two men who had been brought in that morning, by the time he had eaten, so he figured he would check on Hana real quick, and then go track down his father for an update.

It was still raining, though not as hard as it had been when he and Kiba had returned to the temple that morning, so his trip to the healing huts left him damp, but not overly soaked. He nodded at the medics that were busy charting patient results behind the desks, and they waved him in without any questions.

Shino headed towards Hana's room, and come upon a woman holding a sniffling little boy in her arms and trying to soothe his cries. _'Someone's hurt themselves,' _he thought idly, catching sight of white bandages around the little boy's hands. He sidestepped the pair and held open the hallway door. The woman nodded and smiled slightly, mouthing a silent _Thank you_, then slipped past him. Shino watched as the woman set the little boy down and quickly pulled a thin raincoat over his head before picking him up again and settling the young boy on her hip. Shino grimaced slightly at the sight of another padded bandage on the little boy's cheek. _'Someone's hurt themselves rather badly,'_ he mentally amended his earlier thought as he proceeded down the hallway.

Caught up in his thoughts about Takukashi's interrogation, and what it meant to the entire situation they found themselves in, he slid the door open and stepped into Hana's room, only to stop short when he realized that she was already being kept company. The blond man sitting next to his daughter's bed looked up at Shino and nodded a stiff welcome. On the floor lay two huge white dogs, one of which Shino immediately recognized as the pooch that had come barreling into the common room earlier that morning. Their low growls were about as friendly as the hard look in Masato's green eyes.

"Excuse me," Shino said, bowing slightly. "I did not realize there was anyone else in here."

"I was just leaving, actually," Masato said easily. "Come on in."

Figuring it would rude to turn down the request, and knowing that he was going to have to face Hana's parents sooner or later, Shino walked over to the side of the hospital bed. He felt two furry heads bump his side and looked down to see Nezumaru and Gureimaru at his feet. Sinking his hands into the grey fur, he scratched their heads in welcome before turning his attention back to the man across the bed. "Has there been any change to her status?"

"Damned medic on duty won't tell me a thing, other than she's stable," Masato groused. "Aya-chan's making her evening rounds, though. She'll be here soon enough."

"That is good," Shino murmured, glancing at the pale woman lying in the bed. She did not look any different than she had that morning, and he tamped down the surge of aggravation at the lack of an overly visual recovery. He chanced a glance up at the man across the bed and sat a little straighter. "Forgive my rudeness for not introducing myself. I am Shino Aburame, a friend and teammate of Hana's."

"You're the one I keep hearing about?" Masato asked calmly, reaching down to scratch the head of the white dog sitting on his left. The growls subsided instantly, but Shino remained still, not sure if Hana's father and his companions were all that welcoming of him being there. At his heels, Nezumaru barked twice and Gureimaru echoed the sound. The white dogs quickly backed down, laying their heads on their crossed paws and watching him carefully.

"That would depend largely upon what was said, and from whom you heard it," Shino replied carefully. The blond man regarded him with a half grin and Shino relaxed a little when he heard a deep chuckle.

"Satoshi was right. You're a wordy one, aren't ya?" he said, giving a slight nod. "Masato Inuzuka. I'm Hana's dad."

Shino bowed slightly. "It is nice to meet you, Inuzuka-san. She has told me quite a bit about you."

"Wish I could say the same," Masato said, shooing the dogs off to a nearby corner. "Imagine my surprise when my son tells me Hana has managed to catch the eye of an Aburame...and Shibi's son, no less."

Shino quickly realized that reading this man's body language was nearly as hard as keeping Chouji still at an all-you-can-eat buffet. He watched carefully, searching for any sign of hostility at the implication of his relationship with Hana. "You disapprove, Inuzuka-san?"

"Not at all. Though I doubt it would matter if I did," Masato said with a small grin. "Hana's got a mind of her own, and she's not afraid to speak her peace, to me or anyone else. If she's happy with ya, I got no reason to go against her judgment."

Shino blinked, not expecting such an honest and blunt reply. "That is...reassuring."

"Though I will admit I figured Kiba'd hit Satoshi in the head too hard when he told me about you." He grinned, showing even white teeth, but no fangs. "Did you actually swarm her with your kikai during a training session?"

"I had not met Satoshi-san at that point and was not aware of his relation to Hana-san at that time," Shino replied stiffly, attempting to stop the color from rising in his cheeks. "It was instinctive."

"Satoshi can be a sneak at times, so I have no doubt it was a knee-jerk reaction to a perceived threat," Masato said easily. He gestured to the chair on the other side of Hana's bed. "Have a seat."

"I do not want to intrude on your visit."

"You're not intruding. Besides," he said, shrugging. "You undoubtedly have questions, all things considered."

Shino sat down in the chair and regarded the blond man with a critical eye. "I do have questions. None of which Hana has been able, or willing, to answer."

"Speak freely, Aburame-san. I'm not a Hyuuga. I don't dance around a subject with pretty words and coated compliments. I'll answer you as well as I'm allowed." Masato leaned back in his chair. "Someone might as well tell you what you're getting yourself into with this damned family."

"I know what I am getting into with Hana," he replied quickly.

Masato just laughed and shook his head. "You might _think _you do. My girl ain't all rainbows and sunshine. And if she ain't told you about the not so nice parts of this clan, well, I'm sure she has her reasons. Still, I figure you need to go into every situation as prepared as possible. The gods know I wish somebody would have warned me before I married her mother."

Shino was not sure exactly why the sudden urge of anger exploded in his chest, but he tamped it, and his agitated familiars, down and forced himself to remain as cordial and polite as before. Masato had been _married_ to Tsume, and he was Hana's _father_. So why did it suddenly seem like the older man was ready and willing to talk about the nastier side of a family he was once a part of? People usually kept such personal matters to themselves. They did not toss it onto the table for discussion first thing off the bat after meeting a complete stranger.

Was Masato trying to scare him off?

Shino squared his shoulders and met the other man's unflinching gaze, ready to stand his ground. "I do not think..."

"Look, Shibi's a good man, and a better leader. But considering he's a good friend of Tsume's, and always has been, I really doubt he's given you an unbiased view of what happened when clan Inuzuka damned near ripped itself apart years ago. And if you've ever heard Tsume's version, well..." Masato shrugged. "Might as well clear the air, especially after this morning's unscheduled reunion. Resentment is a hell of a way to start a meeting, after all."

He was blunt and straight to the point, just like Kiba. It was a reassuring realization. Shino checked his temper and tongue, figuring it would not hurt to let the other man talk. All information was worth having, right? "I understand. In-fighting in a large clan is never pleasant."

"Just remember," Masato said simply. "There's three sides to every story: my side, your side, and what really happened. You ever wanna hear my side, just ask."

Shino watched the older man for a few quiet minutes, wondering exactly where the conversation was headed, and what he was supposed to be getting out of it. "You regret your marriage to Tsume-san?"

"I regret making such an important decision not realizing exactly what I was getting into. There's a big difference. Just keep in mind that not necessarily everything you've heard is entirely true," Masato said simply, shrugging.

"Duly noted."

"Anyway, enough about me. What'd you want to know that my girl won't tell you?"

"I want to know why the ghost-ranks have taken such a sudden interest in her," Shino said simply. "Why now? Kiba told me she had never before mentioned wanting to join ANBU before."

"If she didn't tell you, I'm not going to, either. Each person's reasons are their own," Masato began solemnly, rising out of his chair and walking over to the one small window in the room. "But I can tell you it wasn't a sudden interest. She's been on the recruitment list for years, ever since she helped an ANBU squad track down a pair of rogue shinobi that they had lost coming outta Water Country. She ever tell ya about that?"

Shino's mind flickered to the night he'd found Hana drunk and brought her to Kiba because he did not know what else to do. "She never has, but Kiba mentioned something to that affect. He did not go into details, and I did not think it prudent to ask."

"They were on the outskirts of Swamp Country. The squad's tracker had been taken out during the first fight with the rogues, and the team's medic had stayed behind with him in a safe house, trying to keep the bastard alive. The other two Hunter's kept the pursuit for as long as they could, but had to turn back after they lost the trail. When word got back to Tsunade-sama, she realized Hana's squad was near the safe house where the team was holed up. Hana's squad had just finishing up a search and rescue mission. Tsunade-sama sent orders for Hana and the Triplets to break off and rendezvous with the remaining Hunters until the rogues were eliminated and the threat they posed was completely neutralized," Masato explained as he began to pace back and forth. "I guess the two rogues figured they'd taken the tracker out, so it would be harder to find them if they headed into Swamp Country. You ever been there?"

Shino frowned, remembering the last time he had been sent to that forsaken country. "A few times."

"Then you know how hard it is to find someone who doesn't want to be found," Masato said simply. "Anyway, to make it worse, the weather had been bad, raining and raining until damn near everything was underwater. Hana and the boys finally caught up with the squad. She and the two remaining Hunters tracked the targets for two days through the swamps once she managed to pick up the trail again. The last day, right before the squad leader was going to call off the search, Hana found their hideout. At that point, what had started off as a four man squad tracking a pair of missing-nin turned out to be two ANBU Hunters, Hana and the Triplets against four rogue Missing-nins."

"They had backup."

"It's every shinobi's worst nightmare, being overpowered and outmanned while facing an opponent that's got nothing to loose."

"Did they complete the mission?"

Masato shook his head, glancing out the window at the light rain that was still falling. "A plan was formulated and Hana's job was to catch any of the shinobi that may make it out the hideout once the Hunters went in to neutralize them." Masato closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deep, obviously still uneasy with the story despite the fact that it had happened years before. When he finally continued a few moments later, Shino was listening with rapt attention. "The four rogues were all jounin level. The Hunters went in and took down two. Hana got one when he tried to run."

"And the fourth one?"

"The coward came out, holding a child as a meat shield. The rogues had six hostages in the hideout that our squad didn't even know about. Hana was pissed."  
"I would think so," Shino murmured. "What did she do?"

"She let the last one go."

Shino blinked a few times in confusion. "That would not go over well with the squad leader. Why did she do that?"

Masato's gaze was brutal when he looked up, and Shino was taken back by the rawness of the blond's voice. "She wanted to hunt."

Shino frowned, not understanding. "Excuse me?"

"The hostages were mainly children. And those kids had been brutalized. There was no telling how long they had been there, days maybe even weeks. Young girls and boys, barely teenagers, some not even that old, that had been raped, beaten, drugged and tortured. Young boys who had been sod….." Masato clenched his teeth together. "It wasn't pretty, to say the least."

"What happened?"

"Hana snapped…..for lack of a better description," Masato shrugged. "She told the squad captain that she'd take care of the last one. He didn't like it, but he didn't have a choice. ANBU trained though they were, those two couldn't track anyone in those swamps.

"But she could."

"Yeah, and he knew it." Masato sighed, roughly running his hand through his hair. It was a move that instantly reminded Shino of an aggravated Kiba.

"He let her go."

"She left the Triplets with the two Hunters and the hostages, and headed out to catch the one she had let go." Masato plopped back down into his vacated chair and frowned. "Two days later, she rolls into camp and dumps what's left of the bastard's body at the captain's feet."

Shino snickered. "Bet he liked that."

"Oh, he did. After he got over the fact that he could barely recognize the guy's corpse," Masato grunted. "She didn't, but he did."

"Executing the target upset her?"

"No, she's killed before, we all have. What she didn't like was the game."

"Game?"

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" Masato demanded. "Hana had a fresh trail to follow when that last bastard took off. She's fast, even when she's by herself. And the target was injured! Taking that into consideration, why should it take _two days _for her to catch anyone?"

Shino shook his head. "It would not. Well, it should not."

"Exactly. It became a game to her, Aburame-san. A game of stalking and hunting, of letting her target know that he was being followed, letting him know he was going to die when her interest in the chase finally stopped."

"Psychological warfare," Shino muttered, his stomach suddenly churning at the implications of what Masato was telling him. "She was tormenting him."

"Pretty much. She waited and followed, letting the guy's paranoia do the work. He knew he was going to die, and it wasn't long before he realized that she was going to catch him." Masato crossed his hands over his chest. "She became a wolf stalking a wounded deer, waiting to strike. And when she finally moved in for the kill, it wasn't quick. It was slow and sickeningly painful."

"She reverted, like she did in when the Kumo nins caught her during her mission," Shino muttered, the pieces falling together. "Her anger made her turn feral."

"Her anger didn't make her do a damned thing. _That _time, she did it voluntarily, Shino," Masato corrected. "And that's the reason she finally broke when she managed to get back home and calm down. She realized what she done, and swore she'd never do it again."

"Surely that was not the first time she had experienced her feral side?"

"Oh, no. Hana can control her descent much easier than most Alphas can. It's only when she's really in danger that she reverts instinctively." Masato shook his head and looked at the ceiling, a look of quiet contemplation on his face. "Did you know that the clan elders were worried that because I didn't have any Inuzuka blood in me, that mine and Tsume's children wouldn't be as strong as they would possibly be had she wed within the clan?"

"You were diluting the bloodline."

"Along with destroying any chance of them being natural born Alphas." Masato's smile was hard edged when he turned his gaze back to Hana. "It wasn't long after that they started ribbing Shippou about getting a wife, just in case."

"But it did not happen they expected. Both Hana and Kiba are natural born Alphas."

"The next leaders of clan Inuzuka, gods help us all." Masato chuckled. "Two beautiful, strong children that are more alike than they are different. And perfectly capable of tearing a man limb from limb when sufficiently provoked."

Shaking his head at the thought of Hana purposely tormenting anyone, let alone voluntarily dissolving her control over her animalistic side, Shino stared at the blond, more and more questions rising to the forefront of his mind. "How do you know all this? I thought ANBU missions were classified, even after they were completed."

"The squad captain's a buddy of mine. He was talking in a bar, after they got back. He told me when Hana dumped the rogue's body at his feet, intestines fell out. She had slashed and clawed and bitten the guy until no one could count all the puncture marks on his body. He couldn't believe that a woman that small could cause that much damage."

Shino absently looked over at the two dogs lying in the corner. Their eyes were trained on him, as if daring him to question their mistress' actions. Swallowing the dry lump in his throat, Shino asked, "She tortured him?"  
"She done to him what he had done to those children," Masato answered calmly. "After that, word passed through the ANBU higher-ups that she was damned good. They've been trying to recruit her since then. Luckily, she never had any desire to go beyond chunin rank, so it kept the recruiters quiet. They left her alone when they realized she didn't _want_ to be in there."

"Is that why she's never tried to earn a higher rank?"

"Partly. She's happy working as a vet. So why worry about gaining a higher rank? Plus, after that little jaunt, when she realized what she'd done, she didn't want to go through it again. In fact, Tsume sent her to me for about a month after that mission."

"Why?"

"Feral isn't the first word that pops into anyone's head when Hana's name is mentioned."

"It's not the first thing I think of, no."

"Calm, thoughtful, responsible, level-headed..." Masato said, as if reciting a well known litany. "What about you, Aburame-san? How would you describe her?"

"Fierce, protective, loving, loyal..."

"Not a one of those traits would anyone associate with a feral Inuzuka bitch gone emotionally cold. Hana doesn't take so well to letting go of her animalistic side, period. Tsume didn't understand why Hana was so upset for doing what came naturally to her, so she sent her to me to pick the pieces and convince my only daughter that she wasn't a monster." Masato smiled wryly and patted Hana's head. "I'd like to think she takes after me in that way, at least. Tsume and Kiba seem to have no problem cutting loose at the drop of a hat."

"I understand," Shino murmured. "But you still did not answer my question, Inuzuka-san. Why the sudden attention to her now? If she was happy where she was, and the powers that be realized that, then what changed? Why were there ANBU members following her?"

"That I can't tell you."

"You do not know?" Shino asked carefully. "Or is it classified?"

"It's personal," Masato said, his demeanor going cold for the first time since Shino had walked in the door. "Besides, it's not something I think you would enjoy hearing from me. What I _can _tell you is that she did what she did for a reason, Aburame-san, and a damned good one, too. Just remember _that _when all this finally settles down and the truth comes poking its ugly little head out."

"I see," Shino said simply, figuring there was no point in pushing the envelope. Masato had already told him more than he had expected to hear. "What will happen to Jin and his cohorts now?"

"Eh, the usual. They'll be tried for treason and executed, more than likely."

"Tsunade-sama is allowing them a trial?" Shino asked, incredulity evident on his face. "Even after all the evidence that has been gathered?"

Masato leveled his gaze at Shino and shook his head, a grim smile playing on his face. "I didn't say Hokage-sama would be acting as judge, Aburame-san."

"But..."

Shino was cut off when the screen door to Hana's room slid open, revealing Aya's slightly surprised look.

"Masato," she said, stepping into the room and nodding at Shino. "I was wondering when you were going to drop in on her." The medic put her hands on her hips and gave him a visual once over. "You survived Tsume's unique form of interrogation, I see."

"I'm just fine. Thanks for asking," he said, voice laced with sarcasm. "Nothing like coming home and seeing your ex-wife standing in the middle of the village, ready to take your head off. And then finding out she has a good reason for it this time."

"She usually does want to separate you from your various body parts, doesn't she?" Aya grinned. "I figured you would be use to it by now."

"That goes without saying," he said drolly, refocusing his attention on the woman lying in the hospital bed. "How's my girl doing? Any permanent damage?"

"Not from what I can tell. I will know better when she wakes and I run a few more diagnostic tests. But, so far so good."

"Fair enough," the blond said simply. "Thank you, Aya."

"Of course." A loud crack of thunder rumbled across the sky, and the gentle pitter-patter of raindrops quickly crescendoed into the _'pop-pop-pop' _of hailstones hitting glass and metal. "I'm afraid we're in for another rough night of weather, gentlemen," Aya murmured. "The clouds are black as sin and the wind is picking up again."

Masato leaned easily against the bed and followed the brunette's gaze out the window. "Scouters said there was another trading caravan a few hours outside the village. Wagons were newer, covered in red and white clothes with a mountain crest on the side." He turned to look at Aya. "You know'em?"

"Fujimira-san's probably," she said, waving her hand nonchalantly. "Sounds like his crest, at least. No doubt they'll be resting here tonight. They usually do when they come through. We had a smaller group pushed in this morning before dawn."

"Weather's unstable this time of year," Masato shrugged, grabbing his pack and slinging it on his shoulders. "I'll leave a few extra sentries posted on lookout for the next few nights. It'll give'em something useful to do during their downtime."

Aya snickered and rolled her eyes. "Pulling stuck wagons out of the mud holes along the trade routes? While it's raining...and hailing?"

"I didn't say it would be fun."

Aya sniffed and raised her chin defiantly. "Make sure Toshi is one of them, will you?"

Masato frowned. "What'd he do now?"

"What hasn't he done?" she asked, her voice coated in saccharine sweetness. "Though you be sure to tell him that when I find where he hid my other apron and my suture needles, I'm coming straight for him. It's going to be even worse if he _accidentally_ forgets his next check-up appointment."

"I'll let him know," Masato chuckled, turning to leave. He patted Hana's head and sighed. "Take care of my girl, Aya."

"Don't I always?"

"Yeah, you do," he said, shaking his head. He turned to Shino and gave a slight nod. "Aburame-san, good meeting you."

"You as well," Shino said quietly as the man walked out the room without another word, his two canine companions on each side of him.

"I take it you passed the paternal inspection?" Aya-san asked, smiling slightly, hands clasped behind her back.

"I assume so," Shino replied. "Is it time for you to check on her? I will step out."

"No, let her rest," Aya answered simply. "I was looking for you, actually. There is someone who would like to meet you."

"Who?"

Aya-san smiled at him. "Come on. I think you will enjoy this, actually."

"What about…"

"She's fine. Resting peacefully," Aya said, motioning him out the door. "And Nezumaru's awake now, which is a good sign."

Shino did not even bother to answer. Instead, he followed her out of the healing huts and into the dreary light of day. As soon as they exited the building, Shino caught sight of an older woman standing on the edge of the porch watching as the heavy rainstorm once again subsided into a light drizzle. She turned around and Shino almost stumbled in utter surprise.

He had seen her only once before, in a picture taken years ago, when she was years younger. But still, he knew her almost instantly. Her hair, a frizzy mess barely contained by a white headband, was a deep brown sprinkled liberally with streaks of white. Her eyes were a light brown color that reminded Shino of dark honey, and she wore a long sleeved jacket that covered her hands and fingers. A pair of small, round glasses was perched on her head.

"Aburame-san, this is Yuriko, our resident herbal expert," Aya-san said by way on introduction. "Yuriko-san, you undoubtedly remember Shibi's son, Shino."

"Indeed I do," the woman said, her voice quiet and calm. Shino saw a few small specks of black hover discretely around her head and called a few of his own familiars out. His kikai quickly flew over to Yuriko's, which incited some form of aerial acrobatics as the kikai began to flutter and chase each other for a few seconds before returning to their respective partners.

"Well, that was interesting," Yuriko smiled. "They have never done that before. Their own form of welcome to you, perhaps, Aburame-san?"

"I suppose so." He remembered his manners and bowed deeply to his father's older cousin. "Forgive my rudeness. It is a pleasure to meet you, Yuriko-san. I have heard a great deal about you."

"Have you, now?" She quirked an eyebrow, surprised. "I was under the impression my continued existence was less known within the main village."

"It is, unless you know the right person to whom to speak with."

She chuckled quietly. "Yes, I suppose you are right."

"Shino has not had a chance to see the village proper," Aya said. "Why don't you show him around, Yuriko, before the sky decides to fall in on us again."

"I would not mind at all," Yuriko replied, glancing over at him in askance. "What say you, Aburame-san?"

"Of course," Shino replied. They bid Aya a quick goodbye and Shino noted that she headed back into the healing huts immediately.

"Forgive my forwardness, but I had heard of your arrival and wanted to meet you," Yuriko said softly, drawing his attention. She gestured softly in the direction of the residential area, and Shino fell into step beside her. "There are so few of our clan who dare to venture this way unless on a mission. I was eager to see you once I heard Shibi was in town."

"It is fine. I am glad to meet you, despite the situation."

"I had heard from my husband that one of your teammates was brought here for medical treatment. How is she? Surely Hana-chan wasn't hurt to terribly bad?" Yuriko said, folding her hands into the long sleeves of her jacket as they walked through the village.

"She is stable, for now. Aya-san said she could wake up any minute."

"Well, that is good to hear. I would hate for something to happen to her. She is such a dear young woman."

"You know her well?"

"Since not long after she was born, actually. I still remember the first time Tsume brought her here." She cocked her head to the side and smiled at him. "It has been nearly as long since I laid eyes on you as well. Your father brought you to see me once before. But that was twenty-odd years ago."

Shino frowned, searching his memory for any trace of coming to the village. "I did not know that."

"It was long enough that you would not remember. At any rate, I am happy to see you once again. My contact with your father is sparse. And it has been years since he and your mother have made this far north." She sighed slightly, waving absently to another woman as they passed by a shop's entrance and turned down a road that led to the outskirts of the business district. "We do not get visitors from Konoha on a regular basis, you understand."

"I had been meaning to ask my father about that," Shino mused. "How is this kept a secret? The village? And your presence in it?"

"The village itself is no secret. And since it is so large, it is easier than you would think for a shinobi to hide amongst the civilians."

"Who knows about this arrangement? About shinobi living here as civilians?"

"Fewer than you would think." She shrugged. "The Hokage knows, obviously, as does her jounin commander and a few of the most trusted jounins, like Hatake-san and Sakura-chan."

"What about the village Elders?"

"The Hokage's Council, you mean?" Yuriko shook her head. "No, they never did know the village was harboring shinobi who no longer wished to serve in such a direct capacity. Which is just as well considering they're all dead now."

"And the clan Elders?"

"The Inuzuka's know, but only because it was their idea to use the place as a safe haven, which I assume you've heard about."

Shino grimaced, remembering that day in his father's office when he had all but forced the older man to reveal the information. "Yes, Father told me about it not too long ago."

"As he should have," she said simply. "But as for the other clans, I sincerely doubt it. I have a hard time believing the Hyuuga would voluntarily allow any of their sacred flock to leave the fold. As for our own, well, sometimes I think the least those three know, they better we all will be."

"I have a tendency to agree with you on that," Shino said dryly, plucking his glasses off his face to wipe away the condensation that had collected on the lenses.

"Most people do. Still, as Shibi has reminded me through the years, the old buzzards still have their uses."

Settling his dark glasses back on his face, he looked over at the woman who had, at one time, been in a situation very similar to the one he now found himself in with Hana. "How many shinobi are there in the village, exactly?"

"There are fewer of us than you would think, actually. At last count, I think there were about twenty or so who were at one time or another considered full-time shinobi in service to Konoha. That is of course, not including the small pack of known Inuzuka roaming the village."

Shino contemplated the information for a few moments as they turned off the paved flagstones and onto a road that was more puddle than actual dirt. "What do you do for a living since I assume you do not take missions from the Hokage?"

"Most shinobi that left the village in secret never had the desire to use their fighting abilities again. So, they picked up other skills and honed them to eke out a living here in Himitsu. It is not the traditional way, but it works for us."

"What do you do?"

"A little of this and that," she said with a wink. "Mostly I play in the dirt and grow herbs, vegetables and other things that I then sell to the medics and teahouses and apothecaries in the village. It keeps me and my kikai busy. They're some of the best insects to pollinate plants, you realize."

"My mother has said the same thing. She puts my father's kikai to work in her garden at home every spring," he chuckled, remembering his father's muttering every spring when Hotaru started planting.

"Necessity is the mother of all invention."

"It just seems so odd, knowing that there are shinobi who hide behind the guise of civilians."

"This village is an invisible extension of Konoha. It acts as a buffer of sorts, a place far enough removed from the main village, yet still connected via strong bonds between those of us that have served our home. And there is an unspoken agreement for any shinobi who comes here. They know they are not entirely released from their duty to Konoha. Those of us that were once full-time shinobi realize that when the need arises, we answer the call to arms still. We act as the Hokage's eyes and ears, and occasionally, when the need arises, enforcers." She shrugged. "Like I said, it is not a traditional role; but it works for us."

They crested a small knoll and stopped, catching sight of Shibi and a pair of red headed youngsters headed their way. Further back, set right beside the dense wood line, Shino could pick out a house beside a small pond.

When the unlikely group got within range, the two children, who looked to be about seven years old, broke into identical grins and rushed up to Yuriko, babbling nonstop about spiders and webs and bugs and the gods only knew what else. Yuriko listened to them with a quiet grace that Shino found hard to copy. She nodded and _'hmm'd' _and exclaimed at all the right parts...or what Shino _assumed _was the right parts because the muddy kids kept on talking for a good two minutes while the adults listened halfheartedly. Finally, the woman smiled and put her hands on their shoulders, effectively silencing the never ending tirade of chatter.

"That is all well and good, but it is time to head home," she told them calmly. "We can have a late lunch with Kei-san after you get cleaned up. How does that sound, hmm?" They smiled and nodded happily, and she sent them scampering down the grassy, soggy hill, with orders to tell her husband to get the grill going.

"Where do they get all that energy?" Shibi muttered crossly. "How do you keep up with them, Yuri?"

"They are children, Shibi," she scolded him gently. "Children and chocolate make for an explosive combination."

"I'll bring fruit next time then," his father responded dully. Shino tamped down a snicker, giving his father a visual once over. The older man seemed utterly devoid of energy himself. Even his hair, which was usually poufy, seemed to droop down. Of course, the rain may have had something to do with that. But Shino was mentally chalking it up to the rambunctious kids that had just left. After all, it had been a very long time since Shibi had had to deal with youngsters on a sugar high.

"...feel free to come back at any time. It is always good to see you, Shibi. You as well, Shino-kun."

"We will visit again before we leave, if we can," his father answered.

"I understand. Give my regards to your wife, and tell her I thank her for those foxglove seeds. They've bloomed beautifully," Yuriko said congenially.

"She will be pleased to hear it, I am sure," Shibi replied, turning to Shino. "We have a meeting to get to."

"We do?"

"We received word from the Hokage concerning the seizure of Takukashi's estate within the village, as well as his smaller holdings outside the village. Tsunade-sama has given us free license to do as we need in order to extricate the needed information and put a lid on this mission. We decide tonight how to go about doing that."

"Siccing Hatake on him was not enough?" Shino asked incredulously. His father actually cracked a grin, and Shino heard Yuriko turn her unintended chuckle into a cough.

"There are other matters that need to be attended to as well," Shibi replied. "Yuriko, if you will excuse us?"

"As you will, cousin," she said, placing a quick kiss on Shibi's cheek. "Come by if you get the chance. I'm sure the twins will enjoy it."

"I'm sure they will...little heathens..."

Yuriko just laughed and waved them off, heading down the soggy hill and towards the house set on the edge of the wood line.

"Were they that bad, father?" Shino asked as he and his father headed back towards the village proper. "They are barely older than toddlers."

Shibi shot him a glare that would make any sane man cower in a corner somewhere. "It is times like this when I thank the gods you are an only child."

* * *

The meeting turned out to be nothing more than an information session where his father parceled out the orders Tsunade-sama had sent while Aya busied herself serving everyone an early dinner. The Hokage wanted both Jin and Koji returned to Konoha within three days, as well as a report detailing what had happened and all the information they had been able to obtain during the interrogation process. As such, Sakura was recruited by Aya to assist with the medical duties in the village on a temporary basis, to which the younger medic had no qualms. The report was to be completed by Shibi, with input from Kakashi and Tsume, as well as Masato. Goro and the other various people who answered to Aya-san were put in charge of identifying as many of the children as they could, and getting word to the parents in the outlying villages. The last thing that was to be done was to ensure the transport of the prisoners back to the village, which Satoshi and Kiba took responsibility of with obvious enthusiasm.

Somehow, Shino seemed to be the only one who had managed to get out of that meeting without being assigned something to do. He was not sure if he was grateful for the oversight on his father's part, or aggravated with the obvious exclusion from the proceedings.

"Go aggravate Yuriko," his father had suggested. "She deserves it after leaving me with those two imps of hers for the better part of the day."

"You were with them less than two hours," Shino reminded him.

Shibi blinked and rolled up the Hokage's message, muttering under his breath, "Well it _felt _like the better part of the day."

"What are you doing now?" Shino asked, following his father as far as the doors that led to the cells below the temple where the prisoners were being held.

"Waiting for Aya-san to give us the word so we can finish the interrogation."

"What is the hold up?"

Shibi frowned and sighed heavily. "Tsume almost bled him dry this morning before Kakashi and I could intervene."

"Getting slow in your old age?"

"Letting a friend work out her tension the best way she knows how."

Considering the carnage he knew Tsume could cause, Shino twitched at the thought of her letting loose on the man responsible for putting Hana in her current state. "Better him than me."

Shibi clapped his shoulder and smiled as he left. "That is my exact reasoning as well."

So, left to his own devices, at least for a few hours, Shino left the temple and headed into the village, determined to distract himself.

Himitsu was an interesting mix of people and places, a fact Shino was quickly made aware of. The temple appeared to be the village's center, with the majority of the business district taking up the southwest corner of the boundary markers. Even as he stepped out of the temple's courtyard, he could pick up on the slight variations of dialects that were spoken. Of course, being so close to the borders of not one, but three, different countries, there was bound to be a mass intermingling of people and cultures.

It did not matter where he looked, he could see the influence of the small countries that bordered northern Konoha. There were good luck talismans from Grass Country and opalescent rocks found only in Waterfall Country and even a few little technical gadgets that Shino assumed had come from Rain Country. He even found a small vendor selling the ever popular Rock mochi crisp cakes that originated from Earth Country.

Still, despite the rainy weather, or maybe because of it, the multitude of teashops and restaurants he passed were busy catering to the customers who were their lifeblood, while farmers hocked their wares to the passing people in a large, open aired market just down the road. Shino walked through the area, catching sight of a few groups of traders haggling with an old man over the price of a bolt of cloth. It was very similar to what Konoha's business district looked like, so full of people and goods and services.

Shino continued to walk, headed nowhere in particular. As he turned a corner, he heard a loud voice call his name. Glancing back over his shoulder, he saw a dark head of hair expertly slipping through the crowd of people, headed straight for him.

It seemed he was not the only one who had wanted to escape from the confines of the village temple.

Seishi trotted up beside him, absently sweeping his fringe away from his eyes. "What're you doin' way out here, Aburame-san?

"Just walking," Shino answered. "What are you doing?"

"It's my turn to run errands," he said, holding up a large cloth bag full of food and various wrapped packages. "Wanna come with me? I'll show you all the good places to go; since it's your first time here and everythin'."

Shino shrugged, figuring it would not hurt to accompany the little boy. It was not like he had anything useful to do right now, anyway. "Why not?"

"Alright," Seishi said, shouldering off one of the half full bags and passing it to him. "You can carry that one."

_'More like you needed someone else to play packhorse for you,'_ Shino though wryly as they headed east along the sidewalk.

Seishi turned out to be a veritable fountain of information, which should not have been all that surprising. He knew most of the vendors, and even some of the people they passed along the sidewalk. He also never shut-up, which was something Shino managed to figure out about ten minutes into their sojourn through the market. For the most part, the constant onslaught of babble did not aggravate Shino. It was nice to listen to the snippets of useless information about the people and places of the village. The best part of the trip, however, was listening to Seishi haggle with the merchants over the prices of their vegetables.

Shino, who was more apt to buy what he needed despite the price of the item, was quickly amazed at the young boy's ability to pick out imperfections in whatever he was buying, be it vegetables or the white linens Aya used as bandages, and then argue the vendor into a fair price range. The boy was good at his job; that much was for sure. He was so good, in fact, that Shino was absolutely convinced the little Inuzuka look-alike was a born conartist. The shaggy haired little imp could haggle better than some life-long traders that Shino knew, and had wound up getting more food than what Aya-san had sent for.

"They'll take you for a ride, if you let'em," he said to Shino after he had argued with one particularly stubborn man over some daikon radishes. "Most of this stuff is the last of the summer's stock before the big fall harvests are reaped. No point in paying full price for something that's not good quality."

"How often do you run errands for Aya-san?" Shino asked, taking another bag as they left the third stall.

"There's a rotating schedule for all of us that live in the temple," Seishi said, rearranging the packages in his own bag. "But I volunteered to do it today because I'm quicker than the others. The farmers that're here'll be gone soon. I can get everything and be home before the rain starts up again."

Shino nodded and continued to let the little boy chatter on uninterrupted while they trekked through the saturated streets, stopping at a few smaller shops and stalls along the way. As they were finishing up at a large fruit stand, Shino saw his companion stiffen suddenly. Glancing around, Shino saw no obvious threat. Still, he eased beside the young boy and followed his line of sight to a cloth merchant across the street.

"What is the matter?" Shino asked.

"You see that woman over there, at Urura-baa's stall?" Seishi said quietly, jerking his thumb across the street. "Red shirt, black pants and brown hair?"

Shino spied the woman in question easily. "Yes, what of her?"

"That's Tsume-san's sister, Kegawa-san."

"Satoshi's mother?" Shino asked, taking a better look at the woman as she turned around. From his vantage point, Shino could tell that Kegawa was nearly the same height and build as Tsume. Her hair, though the same chocolate color as her brethren, was neatly smoothed back, hanging in a long ponytail that fell to her waist. The younger sister's eyes were also the same dark shade as her clan leader's, but instead of the cunning, ferocious light that always seemed to make Tsume seem so much more dangerous, Kegawa's were big and open, showing very little of the characteristic Inuzuka wildness Shino had long ago gotten used to seeing in Kiba. That animalistic air that always followed Tsume was not apparent around Kegawa. It was odd, Shino thought privately. Kegawa looked much like the Inuzuka clan leader, in a more feminine, less harsh way.

But the biggest difference he could spot was the missing the fang tattoos that adorned most of the family. In fact, had Seishi not pointed her out, Shino never would have paid the woman any attention at all.

"Uh-huh. That's her," Seishi answered, his voice lowered to a conspiratorially whisper. "I heard Satoshi say earlier, before I left, that his mother had come to check on Hana-nee this morning with Masato-san, and Tsume-san ran her out of the healing huts."

Shino breathed deeply; thanking the gods he had missed that particular family interlude. "Do you see Hana and her family very often?" he asked, watching as the brunette women smiled and popped open the umbrella she was carrying after settling her shopping bag on her arm. She continued on down the road, headed towards what Shino had already assumed was the main residential district of the village.

"Hana-nee is up here every few months during the year. She stayed with us at the temple for almost two months a few years ago. But mostly she's just here to check in with her father and the elders who live here." Seishi shrugged. "Kiba-baka doesn't come up here as much, but he's here a few times a year. Tsume-san _never _comes up here."

"It does not sound like you care too much for them," Shino commented.

"Hana-nee is alright. I like her 'cause she always brings candy and cookies from Konoha. And Toshi is always nice to me 'cause I can get him extra food from the sweet shop when he helps me on market days. Tsume-san is just fucking _**scary**_. I stay away from her if I can."

Shino chuckled at the boy's candid, honest answers. "And Kiba?"

"Oh, that one..." Seishi frowned. "Acting like he's top dog all the time. He aggravates me, that's all."

"You are not the only one, I assure you," Shino said quietly. "He spent the majority of our time growing up annoying me as well."

"Does he annoy Sakura-nee?" Seishi asked.

Shino smiled slightly, remembering that Kiba had mentioned that the young boy was slightly taken with Sakura. "Not anymore. I think after she put him through the hospital wall a few years ago, he finally got the message."

Seishi blinked, surprise and admiration filling his face. "That little woman put him through a _wall_? In a _hospital_?"

"Multiple walls, actually," Shino said simply, remembering the huge Kiba-shaped pieces of plaster missing from some of the smaller offices. "Most of the medics in Konoha will do worse than that if you annoy them enough."

"Really? All our medics ever do is knock'em out with that funny jutsu they got." Seishi blew the hair out of his eyes and gestured to a small shop across the street. "Of course, there was that time that Hatake-baka made Aya-san so mad she threatened to cut his balls off and stuff one down his throat and the other up his ass while he was still awake." Seishi shrugged. "He listened to her after that."

"I think I would as well," Shino said quietly as they stepped into a small teahouse. It was slightly darker than outside, and he had to blink a few times before his eyes readjusted. Seishi, obviously not bothered by the difference, grinned at one of the serving girls and asked where Sasami-san was.

"I'm right here, Seishi-chan," a woman's soft voice answered, pushing aside a small curtain and walking into the large serving room. A short woman with long, red-blonde hair and light brown eyes smiled at them, her hands laced together in front of her. She was dressed in the same manner as the servers circulating around them, a dark kimono with a white apron, but it was apparent by the deference paid to her that she was no mere serving girl.

"Hello, Sasami-san," he said, grinning. "How are you on this fine, rainy day?"

"I'm just fine, little one," she said with a low chuckle. "Are you here for Aya-san's package?"

"Sure am."

"Come on back," she said, gesturing them behind the curtain and away from the myriad of servers, patrons and tables that made up the majority of the small building.

Shino followed the kid, covertly glancing at the woman who led them. She looked a little familiar, and it took him a moment to figure out that it was the same one he had seen walking down the hallway when he had gone to visit Hana earlier in the day. She had been carrying the little boy with the bandages on his hands.

She led them to a small store room off the main kitchen, and then retrieved a package wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine. She passed it on to Seishi, who stuffed it into his bag.

"Thanks."

Sasami smiled. "Anytime. I hope it helps the patient Aya-san told me about."

"What is it?" Shino asked.

"A special blend of herbs and green tea," she answered quietly. "It helps in the healing process."

"She'll be pouring it down Hana-nee's throat as soon as she wakes up," Seishi said, rolling his eyes. "If she hasn't already managed to figure out how to get it through the IV."

"Seishi-chan, be nice!" Sasami scolded slightly.

"It's the truth, though! She makes all her patients drink that junk!"

"If it works, then good."

"Have you ever actually _tasted_ the stuff she makes?" Seishi demanded, his face twisting into a severe grimace. "It's terrible!"

"Medicine is not supposed to taste good, little one. Bad tasting medicine is an incentive for people to not let themselves get sick."

"What about the ones who can't help it?" Seishi challenged.

Sasami ruffled his hair, her voice taking on a teasing note. "Then you add a couple spoonfuls of honey and drink it very quickly."

"Fat lot of help you are," Seishi muttered.

"Speaking of Inuzuka-san, how is she?" she asked, her voice laced with quiet concern. "Has she made any progress?"

"You know Hana?" Shino asked.

"Oh, yes. Not too terribly well, though, mind you," she amended quickly. "She was so nice to me and my children when we first came to Himitsu. They both love her to death, her and the dogs, actually. My son keeps begging me to get him a puppy."

"Yeah, everybody likes Hana-nee," Seishi said with a shrug. "I don't know of many people who don't like her…except for those dumb asses that tossed her in that safe house and tried to beat her up. But they got what was coming to them, jerks!"

Shino caught the sudden intake of breath and the look of surprise on the woman's face and loudly cleared his throat. It was an unspoken rule of the shinobi world that civilians did not need to know what went on during missions unless it was absolutely necessary. And this little woman looked like the type that would pass out if she found out what had happened to Hana, so it was best to shut the boy up before he spilled anymore information.

"We should get going before the rain starts again," Shino said quietly to Seishi. The boy frowned and nodded, but closed his bag.

"You're right. We better get going before Aya-san sends Hatake-baka out to look for me again," he agreed, waving at the woman. "See ya later, Sasami-san."

She smiled and waved them out of the small room, locking it behind her. Shino followed Seishi back out of the building and into the dreary evening air.

"Where else do you have to go?" Shino asked, glancing up at the sky. "I think the rain really is about to start again."

"No where. That was the last one," Seishi said, glancing at the full bags they both carried. "Ain't had enough, yet?"

"I have had plenty," Shino answered dryly.

Seishi just laughed and quickly took the helm, leading them back towards the temple with a certain deftness that bore witness to the fact that these streets were his home. Shino followed the little boy without question, making a mental note of the back alleys and blind corners Seishi led him through.

In less than ten minutes, they were entering the temple grounds through a lesser used entrance shrouded with overgrown vines and plants. A few minutes later, they were depositing their packages on a large table in the kitchen area of the temple while pair of middle-aged women were busy working over a half-dozen large kettles and pans scattered around.

One of them, a lady with salt and pepper colored hair, thanked Seishi and Shino profusely, saying they were welcome to stick around to sample the food for dinner since they had taken the time to acquire the supplies. Seishi readily agreed, jumping onto the nearest counter to peer into the largest pot. Shino declined the invitation, setting out instead to find Kiba and Toshi. Since he had nothing of any urgent importance to accomplish, he figured he could at least lend his assistance to the two brothers as they tried to plan for the transportation of the prisoners back to Konoha to face trail.

At this point, he had to get rid of that nagging feeling of uselessness that had lodged itself firmly in his mind and body. And if that meant finally repaying Kiba for all those times the younger man had annoyed Shino to the very limit of his considerable patience, then so be it.

...

Gods above, who else was he going to meet in Hana's room today?

He had left the common room after dinner and decided to check in on Hana one last time before heading to bed early. Nezumaru and Gureimaru had been with Kiba and Akamaru for most of the evening, so Shino had figured that Hana would be alone in her room. But when he had slid the door open and stepped in, he had come face to face with the one woman wrecking crew that was currently responsible for throwing half the residents of Himitsu into organized chaos.

Tsume, not looking a bit surprised to see him, just nodded at him from across the small room where she was leaned back against the wall, looking out the window that served as the only source of waning natural light.

"Excuse me, Inuzuka-san," he said, bowing slightly in deference as he made to back out the doorway.

She just gave him a droll look and waved her hand. "Get yer ass in here, kid. Last thing I need is someone pacin' around outside the door waitin' for me to leave."

"I did not mean to disturb..."

"If ya were disturbing me, I'd let ya know," she said flatly.

Unable to refute her statement, knowing she was speaking the truth in its entirety, Shino walked in and shut the sliding door behind him, immediately going to stand beside Hana's bed. He extended a finger, allowing a few of his kikai to emerge. They marched smartly onto Hana's hand and disappeared into the folds of her blanket, only to emerge a few long moments later and return to Shino.

"She's stable," Tsume said gruffly. "But no real change yet. I don't think your lil' friends are gonna be able to tell ya anymore'n that, either."

Shino frowned slightly at over at the woman, wondering how she knew that he was checking Hana's chakra stability. He had done the same thing every time he had come to visit her since they'd been in Himitsu. It was his own way of keeping track of her chakra pathway's progress, and it was nice to know that at least something was going right while she slept. Of course, Tsume had been his father's friend and teammate for longer than he had been alive; so it would not have been unheard of for her to have seen his father do something similar.

But as the small bits of Hana's chakra assimilated into his own coils, he felt a slight change in its resonance. Frowning at the slight variation he had never noticed before, he glanced down at the slowly pulsing sigils still painted on her forearms and wrists, wondering if maybe Aya had done something different that would cause the slight change.

"Somethin' wrong?" Tsume asked lightly, thumbs hooked into her pockets.

"She does not feel right."

Tsume pursed her lips and sat in the chair beside Hana's bed, her head cocked to the side as she glanced up and down her daughter's prone form. "Don't know how ya can tell considerin' ya ain't even touchin' her."

"Her chakra," Shino clarified, looking again at the ink on Hana's hands. "It feels...odd…like it's building up and then receding back."

"That's 'cause of me," Tsume said offhandedly.

"Excuse me?"

"Watch and learn," she said, rubbing her thumb and pointer finger together lightly. Shino watched, slightly entranced as the tip of her finger began to glow blue. Tsume placed her finger right above Hana's hand and Shino could feel the wavering feeling again. It almost felt like Hana's energy, already so close to the surface, was reaching out to the familiarity her mother.

"What is that?" Shino asked quietly, watching as a thin line of Hana's chakra emerged from her wrist and attached it to her mother's finger.

"That's what ya feelin'," Tsume said, extinguishing the small flame of chakra on her fingertips and letting Hana's energy fall back in on itself.

"How..."

"Familiar chakra signatures resonate when they're near each other." She sat back in the chair, and sighed. "It's easy to copy someone's looks...harder to copy their chakra signatures. An' since genjutsu ain't never been my family's strongest skill, that lil' trick helps us identify one of our own."

"Blood calls to blood," Shino murmured, looking from mother to daughter. "That is what you meant, standing in the Hokage's office before we left. You knew how to find her. That is why you sent Kiba ahead, against the Hokage's orders."

"Yep," she answered, leaning back in the chair and propping her elbows on the chair arms, her fingers steepled in front of her face.

Shino shivered as the woman watched him, silently sizing him up like the hunter she was. The intensity of her gaze lasted for only a few seconds, but it was enough to have the hairs on his neck standing on end. She shifted her body into a more comfortable position then cocked her head to the side. "What'd you make of the interrogations so far, Shino-kun?"

"I was not there to witness them, though I heard they were very intense," he admitted freely. "Was Takukashi-san more forthcoming with any relevant information during this evening's attempt?"

"Oh, plenty, once we set Hatake on'em."

"They did not let you back in there?" Shino asked flatly.

Tsume had the gall to smile, fangs flashing, at the unspoken insinuation. "Good shinobi don't make the same mistake twice. It gets people killed."

"And Hatake-san is a good shinobi."

"Won't argue wit' ya there, pup."

"Will it be enough to make a conviction?"

"_Hmph_. Enough to bury his ass **under **the jailhouse."

"Is he still alive?"

"Was when I headed here."

"What did he have to say?"

"The long an' the short of it was that the dead bodies along the trade-routes were an invitation," Tsume explained, her voice grave and dark with suppressed anger. "Jin was doing it to get th' Hokage's attention, knowin' a team would be sent to investigate."

"And who better to do reconnaissance work than Hana?" Shino murmured absently.

"That rat bastard's got a shinobi in the mission's office on payroll. He admitted to payin'em off to have Hana assigned to that mission."

"Did he give up the name of his accomplice in the mission's office?"

"He gave us more than a name."

Shino stemmed the rising tide of anger that was beginning to build. "So Takukashi-san hired the Kumo nins and set up an ambush in order to capture her, knowing she would be sent to investigate because he had already paid off someone in the mission's office. But why?"

"Money."

"Hana is Ryouta's heir to half the family fortune?"

"That's wha' Jin thinks. He basically accused her of it durin' the interrogation this mornin'," she said with a grimace. "An' in all honesty, it makes sense."

Shino regarded the woman quietly for a few minutes as the pieces of information she was giving him began to fit themselves into a neat puzzle in his head. "If all he needed was her dead, why is she still alive?"

"Torture," Tsume said simply. "He wanted to make'er hurt for havin' to put all the effort into cornerin' her. Stupid ass people do shit like that jus' cause they can. Gives'em a thrill or some kinda psycho-babble bullshit, or so I've been told."

"Is there any solid proof of Jin's suspicions?"

"Usually, inheritance paperwork's sealed to the general public. But the Hokage can request that the documents be unsealed and turned over for investigation. Only problem is, it's gonna take a few days," Tsume replied. "The only people who knows who gets what after someone keels over are the clerks at the office handling the case, and the people named in the inheritance proceedings."

"And anyone the recipients tell," Shino muttered. "So Jin manipulated her into an ambush with the intent of torturing and killing her so his wife's assets, which she had passed to Ryouta before she died, would revert back to his possession."

"Meanwhile, he could sell all those kids an' teenagers he'd kidnapped for a hefty amount," Tsume added. "Or at least enough to begin to payback the drug traders who were lookin' for him."

"He was going to get paid handsomely, either way, whether it was through the flesh trade, or murder," Shino continued morbidly. It seemed like a solid theory, and one where all the pieces fit neatly together.

All except for one very big problem.

He folded his arms and leaned back against the wall, his attention focused solely on Tsume. "That is all fine and perfectly sensible. However, it still does not explain ANBU's continued presence around her."

Tsume gnashed her teeth and narrowed her eyes. "Masato's not budgin' on that. I already tried."

"I did as well. And got the same results," Shino replied. "What about Satoshi?"

"That one's avoiding me about as well as his damned father," Tsume groused, glancing over at him. "Hana tell you anything before all this shit hit the fan?"

"Nothing of any importance."

"I'm not surprised. She's always been one to keep quiet until the last damned minute." Tsume said, beginning to pace the floor. "Buggy and I have been throwin' theories around all evening' about how all this is connected. He brought up the point that we could be lookin' at this the wrong way."

"How so?" Shino asked, his curiosity piqued.

"What if ANBU wasn't trying to recruit her?"

"If they were not trying to recruit her, then why were they following her? And what about the sudden promotion to Special Jounin?"

"Jus' pretend there was no promotion," Tsume said, waving her hand. "Forget it ever happened. What've we got left after that?"

Shino frowned. All of his theories as to what was happening hinged on the fact that he suspected Hana had acquired the higher ranking in an attempt to enter ANBU so she could…..do what, exactly? Exact revenge for Ryouta's death? She would have been coming after him, if that was the case. After all, Shino had been heading up the mission Ryouta had been killed on. Did she feel guilty, knowing he had left the black-ops for her, and as such, she wanted to replace him in the ranks?

He blinked a few times and gestured for Tsume to continue. "Alright, go on."

"If Ryouta did name'er as heir, he knew Jin was gonna be pissed if he ever found out." Tsume glanced over at him, her face pulled into a slight grimace. "What if the ANBU was a protection detail set up by Ryouta, just in case. A safeguard for Hana against Jin and Koji."

"Two ANBU left her and the Triplets knocked out in her office at the clinic. With rope burns on her wrists, and the dogs a pile of useless gray fur in the corner," Shino said dully, shaking his head. "That's one hell of a protection detail, if you ask me."

Tsume stared at him in disbelief, a growl rising in her throat. "They did _what_?"

Shino related the story of how he had found Hana and the dogs unconscious in her office the day he'd gone to bring her lunch. Tsume took the information in, and Shino could almost swear he saw the wheels inside her head turning, trying to fit this new information into the context of what they knew so far.

"Well that blows my theory outta the water, don't it?" she finally said, once Shino finished the quick synopsis. Tsume stopped pacing and leaned against the wall. She glanced out the window and shook her head. "What'd that bastard ex-husband of mine tell you?"

"He told me that everyone had their own reasons for being in ANBU. But he admitted that, for Hana, it was a personal matter, and not something I would enjoy hearing from him."

"He knows somethin'," she said simply, pushing off from the wall. "There're still too many holes to fill in. We'll find out what we need soon enough, though."

"When she wakes up," Shino muttered, watching as the older woman moved restlessly from one side of the room to another.

"Have some faith," Tsume replied, gathering her flak jacket from the foot of Hana's bed. Kuromaru trotted silently to his partner's side. "Hana's the best parts of me and that flea-bitten mongrel all rolled into one. She'll pull through."

"Masato-san said very much the same thing."

"Did he? Ain't as stupid as he looks, then."

Shino followed the pair as they walked out Hana's recovery room, shutting the sliding door with a flick of his wrist. "I know she will wake up. I just dislike the fact that I cannot help wake her up any _quicker_."

Tsume chuckled and clapped her hand on his shoulder. "Oh, pup, have you learned nothin' from Buggy?"

"I learned his faith and loyalty to you is practically unwavering. Sometimes I wonder if he would defend my mother as hotly as he does you," Shino said dryly, glancing down at the clan head.

Tsume just smiled slightly and shook her head. "He wouldn't defend Hotaru. He'd just kill anyone stupid enough to make a move against her," she said quietly. "That loyalty thing goes both ways, you realize."

"I realize that, now."

"Good," she said. "Take a break while you can, Shino. They don't come 'round very often."

The sound of a door snapping shut caught their attention, and Shino watched as Tsume's dark eyes were drawn down the hallway to where Aya was coming out of another patient's room, her hands full of dirty linens and bloody clothes. The women's gazes met, and the medic nodded stiffly before carrying on with whatever she had been doing.

"And much as I hate to admit it, that one knows wha' she's doing," Tsume groused. "She'll get Hana back, no doubt 'bout it."

Shino tilted his head to the side, amusement written on his face. "Why do you not like Aya-san?"

"For the same reason me and my sister Kegawa haven't gotten along for years," Tsume replied simply, reaching down to thread her fingers into Kuromaru's thick fur.

"Masato-san?"

"He may not've been born an Inuzuka, but the gods know he acts more like a dog than Kuromaru does."

"I take offense to that, woman," the dog growled, nipping at Tsume's hand.

"Get the hell over it," Tsume shot back, gripping his scruff roughly. Kuromaru just mumbled and shook his massive head. Tsume gazed down at the exasperated dog, her expression full of amusement and love. She patted Kuromaru's head one last time, and then waved goodbye at Shino. "Later, pup. Get some sleep if ya can."

"I will," he murmured, watching as the woman and her massive canine partner disappeared around the corner of the hallway. Shino turned back around and pulled the door to Hana's room open, catching sight of Aya, hands full of clean linens, slipping silently into another patient room.

_'Does she ever take a break?'_ he wondered, letting himself back into Hana's room. Falling ungracefully into the chair Tsume had vacated earlier. He shoved his hood back and pulled his glasses off, rubbing at tired eyes. Propping his forearms on the hospital bed, he looked at Hana, carefully searching for any overt sign of life.

Pale skin covered in pulsating sigils. Healing claw marks. Tattoos that were more pink than red.

Shino frowned, catching sight of the two ball-linked chains resting under her robe. And apparently no one had noticed the extra set of tags around her neck. Or if they had, no one had said anything to him about it.

He grimaced. There had been absolutely no change at all, or at least none that he could see. He tried reassuring himself that she had been out for a little over a day, which really was not all that much time, all things considered. Still, it did not help calm the nagging feeling of concern over the fact that she was still unresponsive.

_'She will wake when she is good and ready. And not a minute before,'_ Aya had said calmly, her voice broking no argument.

Shino caught himself glancing at the chart on the end of her bed, trying to distinguish one legible word in the mishmash of medical terminology, lab results and care plan notes. But, like all the other times, the clipboard, though full of highly pertinent information for the medics, yielded nothing he could use to settle his mind.

And other than the quiet sounds of her steady breathing, the only noise in the entire room was the steady '_drip-drip' _of liquids being pushed through the IV in her arm coupled with the never ending sound of water splattering all over everything in creation.

And he had thought being in southern Konoha during monsoon season was bad. Did it ever stop raining in this place? Unpleasant meteorological aspects aside, it was more unnerving than he would like to have admitted.

Rolling his shoulders in a sad attempt to loosen up some tension, he slumped down into the chair. He had been practicing his trade too long to not know the feelings of aggravation and exhaustion as they waltzed their way through his body and mind. Maybe Aya or Sakura had something he could take to knock himself out for a few peaceful hours of much needed rest.

Resigning himself to seeking out their help after he left Hana's recovery room, he rested his head on his crossed arms and closed his eyes. "You are causing entirely more trouble than one woman should be able to," he mumbled. "Damn it all, Hana, just wake up!"

* * *

_**A/N:** I hope everyone is still hanging in there with me. This chapter didn't have much action in it (if you don't count Tsume trying to eviscerate her ex-husband on sight). But I do so hope that you liked meeting the other peripheral characters that inhabit Himitsu. There's a few more left, but they don't stick around. Like I said, just bare with me...we're gonna be back in Konoha very soon. _

_Until next time, _

_Happy reading,_

_**A.A. **_

_**P.S.** Reviews are, as always, welcome and appreciated. Feel free to leave your thoughts...I love hearing them~_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer**__: Naruto doesn't belong to me. If he did, do you really think I'd be putting in as many hours at work as I do? Uh, no._

_**A/N**__: Forgive me, my dear readers, for such a long time between updates. Real life has recently come crashing down (near death experiences, horrid medical diagnosis's, and a job that keeps getting tougher the longer I'm there), leaving me with barely enough time to sleep…let alone work on my fanfic projects. I had intended this chapter to be out on September 15__th__, as a present for Kakashi's birthday. Obviously, that didn't happen._

_So, as a present to everyone who has waited so patiently, I am posting 2 chapters for your reading pleasure! _

_Also, considering the latest turn of events in the official Naruto manga, it is very safe to say that this story is now considered a full Alternate Universe setting. I won't spoil it for anyone who hasn't read the most recent manga chapters, but I will say that things are REALLY heating up in the Naruto universe. I can't wait to see where it's all heading!_

_So once again, forgive me for my lateness. I hope you all enjoy tagging along as this little saga begins to come to a close._

_Lots of love to you all!_

_**~A.A.**_

* * *

_**Waiting on Fate**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**You're Never Too Old to Learn….**_

* * *

The sleeping draught Aya had given him done its job wonderfully, throwing him into a deep, dreamless sleep and keeping him there all night and well into the later hours of the morning. By the time he had rolled out of bed and gotten dressed, breakfast had already been served and the common room was being put back to rights. One of the women took pity on him though, and after a quick trip to the kitchens, sent him on his way with a couple of couple hearty breakfast sandwiches and a disposable thermos of green tea.

A quick reconnaissance of the area while he was eating found his father sequestered in a meeting room with Kakashi and Tsume. Figuring it would be prudent to stay out of that particular meeting considering his father's chakra seemed quite irate at the moment, he quickly found Kiba and Sakura in another part of the temple, stowing supplies into two bags.

"We're headed out to visit Kei," Kiba said with a shrug when Shino asked what they were doing. "Gotta bring him some supplies."

Sakura clipped the flap of her pack shut and hefted it onto her shoulder, frowning slightly. She handed Kiba the other pack and nodded towards the door. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"How did you know what to bring?" Shino asked, eyeing the burgeoning sacks.

Kiba snickered. "He sent Ma back with a list earlier this morning. Said if she was gonna come out there to annoy him with stupid questions before the sun was up, she could at least make herself useful and save him a trip to the village." Kiba grinned. "Ma told him to go fuck himself, and then handed me the list when she got back. Convenient, eh?"

"Very much so," Shino murmured, falling in step with them as they exited the temple.

The walk to the small house outside the village was spent in relative silence. Shino, still waking up from his herbal induced sleep, squinted against the bright, late morning sunlight. His body still felt lethargic and somewhat slow to respond, and he wondered exactly how concentrated that sleeping draught had been. Even his kikai seemed a bit slower to respond than normal, more than content to stay nestled in their host, away from the chilly winds and dampened air.

Kiba and Sakura also seemed to be in rather withdrawn moods this morning as well, neither one of them speaking on the way out of the village. There seemed to be a slight tenseness in the air between the two, but Shino chalked it up to the drama and stress they were all under. He caught Kiba muttering something to Akamaru, and then watched as Sakura frowned and her fists balled up in anger.

'_Definitely something wrong,'_ he thought, eyes jumping from one to the other.

All too soon, they crested the hill and made their way down to the small house that Yuriko and Kei called home. Yuriko answered the door, obviously expecting them. She directed them to the kitchen and set about helping them unload the two packs.

"Did we get everything?" Sakura asked after they had emptied the sacks, eyeing the table as it fairly groaned under the combined weight of both packs of goods.

"Most everything. I was headed into town right now, actually. I can go get anything that may have been missed," Yuriko said with a warm smile. "I thank you very much, though. I will have considerably fewer bags to juggle since you brought all this out."

"Thank Ma. She's the one that handed the supply list off," Kiba said with a shrug.

"I will remember to pass along my gratitude the next time I see her."

There was a sudden cacophony of barking dogs and squealing children coupled with the noticeable sounds of breaking glass in the farthest end of the small house. Yuriko sighed and turned around, muttering under her breath.

Shino stepped to the side as a streak of black came barreling through the kitchen doorway, immediately attaching itself to Sakura's leg. A few seconds later, another blur, this one only marginally slower, rounded the corner and made straight for Kiba.

"Kiba-nii! Pinky-nee! Save us!"

"Save you from what, squirt?" Kiba said, easily tossing one of the boys up onto his shoulders. "What did ya do this time, Shu-chan?"

"I didn't do nothin'!" he answered, pointing down to the boy attached to Sakura's leg. "Masa did it!"

"Did not! It was your idea!" the other boy replied, hunkering down behind his human shield, eyes warily trained on the door they had just entered through.

"But you tied the…"

"I don't care who did what, Shuuhei," Yuriko said, silencing both of them with a sharp look. "And what have I told you two about running in the house?"

"Not to do it," Masa said quietly, peeking out from behind Sakura's legs, his grey eyes wide and innocent.

Yuriko looked to the boy currently perched on Kiba's shoulders. "And what did I say was going to happen if you did?"

"We wasn't gonna get any dessert after dinner," Shuuhei said solemnly.

"Exactly."

"But, Ma…" Shuuhei whined, grabbing two handfuls of Kiba's thick hair in earnestness. "I didn't do nothin…"

"You didn't do _anything_, Shu-chan," Yuriko corrected absently.

"That's what I'm tryin' to tell ya!" the little pipsqueak said loudly. He punctuated his statement with a yank to Kiba's hair, making the dog-nin hiss in pain. "It was all Masa's….  
Masa's dark head popped out from behind Sakura's legs again, his face pulled into a comical frown. "Was not!"

"Gods give me patience," Yuriko murmured. "What exactly did you two do this time?"

"…..get you lil' runts! Get back here! Both of ya!" a loud voice called out, followed by a dog's low whine.

"I was wondering when he was going to show up," Yuriko murmured.

Shino ducked out of the way once again as a Kei came charging through the doorway, flinging water all over the place. Despite being almost sixty years old, he was in incredible physical shape, with powerful forearms and broad shoulders that did little to belie his years as a shinobi. His long brown hair had gone mostly grey, and was currently dripping water all on the floor. At Kei's feet was a big, black and grey dog whose muzzle was almost entirely grey as well.

"Oh, dear," Yuriko muttered, shaking her head. She caught both the man and dog by their collars before the pair could go sliding across the tiled floor from lack of traction and the copious amounts of water dripping off them both. "What on earth is going on?"

"They tied the sprayers on," he said, wiping water from his forehead. "I cut the faucet on and got a shower! And then I dropped the bucket of water I was carrying on Dori-chan!" The dog at his feet whined pitifully, tail tucked between her legs as she looked up at Yuriko with big grey-green eyes.

Yuriko turned her attention back to the now snickering children, her hands on her hips. "Which one of you is responsible for this?"

"He is!" they answered in unison, each one pointing to the other. Shino frowned slightly as another argument broke out between the siblings. After five minutes of playing the blame game, and another five minutes of prying the boys away from their selected protectors, Kei managed to sop up the mess on the floor and bully the children into going outside to play while he got some dry clothes on.

Yuriko watched the entire mess with a sort of calm acceptance and grace that Shino had seen his mother display on many occasions when dealing with belligerent clan members and their petty arguments.

Kiba and Sakura quickly excused themselves and went to oversee the children while they played in the garden behind the house, leaving Shino with Yuriko.

Apparently having already mentally checked off the supplies on her kitchen table, Yuriko glanced back at Shino once calm had descended in the kitchen again. "There are still a few things I need to go get. Would you like to walk with me, Shino-kun?"

"Of course." Anything to get away from the controlled chaos that was Yuriko's two wards. He could even hear the yelps and laughs from the rambunctious children as they left the garden and headed away from the house.

'_They are entirely too loud…'_ he thought absently. He could feel his kikai buzzing slightly in agreement.

"Make yourself at home. I'll just be a few minutes," she said, disappearing into the hallway.

Shino ambled over to the spacious living room of the house, looking at the pictures hanging on the walls. There was one of a much younger Yuriko standing in front of the gate that led into the Aburame living quarters in Konoha, and another that showed an older version of herself kneeling in a garden, planting what looked to be like radishes. Next to those were pictures of Kei with various members of the Inuzuka clan. There was even one of him and a much younger Tsume sitting outside the Inuzuka compound with half a dozen dogs lazing about.

His eyes followed the line of photos to a small table where a collection of older frames sat on display. He picked one of the pictures up and looked closely at it. It was a photo of a much younger Yuriko holding what looked like a small ball of white fur. The expression on her face was one of complete and utter confusion as she looked down at the little creature in her arms. At her side, Kei was grinning like an idiot, obviously amused at her flabbergasted expression.

"She was the first gift he ever gave me."

Shino glanced over his shoulder at the woman walking into the room and frowned slightly. "He gave you a dog?"

"A puppy, actually," she chuckled. He handed her the picture and she wiped a hand over the glass, smiling. "I called her Snowball because of all that white fur."

"He gave you a _dog_?" Shino repeated.

"You find that odd?"

"Considering our family grounds are littered with as many cats as the Uchiha quarters once were, I find that somewhat surprising."

"That's why he gave me a dog," she chuckled. "I had mentioned during a prior mission that I had never cared for cats. Kei took that to mean that I liked dogs, instead. Ergo, I was introduced to that yappy little ball of fur."

"Did you even like dogs?"

"I honestly did not have much of an opinion about them back then," she admitted. "I had never been around dogs for an extended period of time. Kei was horrified when he realized I had no idea how to take care of the innocent creature he had gifted me with. So he took it upon himself to instruct me on the proper care and training of canines."

Shino quietly snickered. "And how did that go?"

"It was a learning experience, let me tell you. But one that I would never trade for anything in the world." She set the picture on the table and arranged it just so, leaving Shino to look at the pictures hanging on the wall in front of him.

"He does not have the clan markings anymore?" Shino asked, spotting the differences between the various pictures taken throughout the years.

"They were removed not long after he came north. Very few people, even the Inuzuka who live here, still bare the red fangs they were given. It is easier to blend into the general civilian population when distinguishing marks are not present." She smiled and pointed a finger at her head. "I still have a hard time keeping my hair from poofing up, hence my extensive collection of headbands."

"That scar seems rather conspicuous," Shino murmured, his gaze turning to another, more recent photo. In the picture, Kei was sitting at a work bench with two children on each side of him, tools scattered all around them. His face was turned to the left, exposing an old scar that reached from his right temple and terminated under his jaw. "Could it not be removed?"

"He refused to have it removed," Yuriko murmured, tracing the scar with her finger. "I quit trying to convince him otherwise years ago. He said he earned it, and was damned well going to wear it proudly."

Shino rolled his eyes…that sounded like something Kiba or Tsume would say. "Are there others here?" he asked. "People from other clans?"

"Oh, yes," she said, wrapping a scarf around her neck. "Even the Uchiha, if you are so inclined to listen to the rumor mill."

"The Uchiha?"

Yuriko shrugged. "There is a pair of siblings who live here that were suspected to be the offspring of a minor member of the Uchiha family who took an out clan lover."

"They have the Sharingan?"  
"No. But if rumor holds true, they could possibly possess the genetics for it. It could pop up in their children later on." She grabbed a coat and pulled it on. "They are older now, grown adults, and have never shown any signs of possessing any dojutsu. Nor have their children at this point. But who knows? "

"It is not confirmed?" Shino asked, wondering how the Godaime could know about a possible branch of the Uchiha family and not have verified it through medical testing.

"Do you really think they want to know?" Yuriko asked, shaking her head. "They were brought here as children. They may be; they may not. And quite frankly, given _that_ clan's history, no one really wants to know if they are, themselves included. Why paint a bull's-eye on their backs?"

"I see your point," Shino said, following behind her.

They left the cozy little house and headed back towards Himitsu to gather what was left on Yuriko's list of supplies. As they climbed the small knoll of land that led down to the main road leading into the village, Shino caught an errant wave of anger tinged chakra. When they crested it a few moments later, Shino caught sight of Kiba and Sakura sparring in a small training field while Kei and the two children cheered them on. He and Yuriko drew to a stop, watching the pair of Konoha shinobi as they fought.

Kiba suddenly went on the offensive, closing the distance between himself and Sakura with lightning speed and raining blows down onto the medic. Sakura, also a close ranged fighter, dodged and blocked the majority of the blows expertly. Kiba feigned a kick to her side, but reversed his trajectory at the last minute, managing to land a punch that sent her flying out of the practice circle. Akamaru was immediately bearing down on her, growling and snapping, but never actually biting her hard enough to draw blood. The huge white dog backed off as soon as Kiba was once again in swinging range, retreating to the sidelines and watching the spar with careful eyes.

Shino frowned, watching the uncharacteristic brutality and tenaciousness Kiba was expending against Sakura, who was quite obviously pulling her punches. "He is going to hurt her."

Yuriko folded her hands into her sleeves and cocked her head to the side, watching the spar with some interest. "She knows what she's doing. I doubt this is her first go-round with an angry Kiba."

"What do you mean?"

Now that he thought about it, Kiba had seemed to be in an odd mood that morning as they had walked to the outskirts of the village. But Shino had not thought anything about it, chalking his unexpected mood swing to all the Inuzuka family drama currently playing out for the entire village to see. But watching his teammate stalk around Sakura like a wolf getting ready to pounce on a wounded deer had Shino immediately wondering what else was going on.

"One of two things is going on down there," Yuriko said diplomatically. "Option one is that Sakura is using herself as a distraction."

"Sparring with a man who is ready to kill every living thing in sight is not my idea of a good distraction," Shino replied stiffly, watching as Kiba landed another solid punch, sending the medic skidding backwards, throwing up clods of dirt and mud in her wake. _'In fact, it sounds more like a suicide attempt,'_ he mentally amended.

And the last he had checked, Sakura was one of the saner kunoichi of the village, despite claiming Ino Yamanaka as her best friend.

"He needs someone to take his aggression out on. And since his usual outlet is a bit incapacitated at the moment, he goes to the next best thing," she murmured, rousing her kikai and sending a group hurtling towards the group below them. "Hurting the ones you love and all that. There is more truth to it than most people think."

Shino frowned. "And option two?"

The older woman shrugged and quirked a small smile. "It could possibly be a lover's quarrels being sorted out the best way two shinobi know how."

"I believe option one is more probable," he answered, watching as Yuriko's kikai immediately swarmed around her cheering husband. Shino watched, utterly surprised as the older Inuzuka glanced towards his wife, eyes narrowed. Yuriko frowned and shook her head slightly, then nodded back towards the house.

The change in Kei was immediate, and Shino wondered what the unspoken message between them had meant. The older man quickly gathered up the two children at his side, tossing one of the boys on his shoulder and heading back towards the house, leaving Kiba and Sakura on their own in the field.

"What…."

"Let them figure it out, Shino-kun. Only they can."

"Figure _what_ out, exactly?"

Yuriko smiled and motioned for him to continue along their pathway towards the village. "Stuff, Shino-kun."

* * *

The trip back into the heart of Himitsu was blessedly quick since Kei had utilized Tsume as a messenger and gotten Kiba and Sakura to haul most of the stuff out to the house already. Shino and Yuriko chatted pleasantly as she finished her shopping. The topics ranged from kikai techniques to embarrassing stories about Yuriko and Kei's tumultuous courtship. But they mostly discussed Konoha, and how things had changed over the years.

The last stop on their trip was a small flower shop on the outskirts of town. Shino declined going into the already packed store, choosing instead to wait outside. As Yuriko disappeared into the throng of people crowding in the store, Shino glanced over at a small tori gate that marked the beginning of a winding path up the hill where a small temple had been built. He could see the three bells that hung to the side of the temple door, and absently said a silent prayer to the powers above for Hana's speedy recovery.

Shino knew himself well enough to realize the hypocrisy of the silent request to the powers he was not even sure he believed existed. Most shinobi prayed to the metaphorical mission gods…but very seldom to the more common deities of established religions. Still, he figured any help at all was better than nothing.

"Faith is the belief in something more than what you know," Yuriko murmured when she came out of the shop a few moments later and caught him watching the monks sweep the steps. She bowed her head for a moment and murmured quietly to herself before turning her attention back to him. "It is what keeps us going in the darkest days of our lives."

"I have heard that prayer is good for the soul."

"It is. Sometimes prayer leads to a peace of mind that you would not achieve any other way," she said, gesturing for them to continue down the sidewalk. "And sometimes it is a relief in itself to verbalize those things that are bothering you and admit that you need help."

"I will keep that in mind," Shino said quietly.

Their errands completed, Yuriko steered them back towards her home, cutting through a couple back alleys to get them out of the village proper much more quickly. As they drew closer to the house, barely an hour and a half after they had left, Shino's kikai alerted him to an additional presence in his clansman's home.

"You have another visitor," he murmured. "My father is here."

"So it seems," Yuriko murmured, waving her hand to send a small cloud of her familiars ahead of them. "Might as well let them know we are almost back. Give them time to fix anything they might have torn up while I was gone."

"We were not gone that long," Shino said, adding a few of his own kikai to the mix. "What could they have possibly broken?"

"Haven't been around two rambunctious children too often, have you?" she chuckled. "This morning's fiasco with the spray faucet happens more often than you may think."

She led the way into the house, depositing the bags on the kitchen table. Shino followed suit, divesting his arms of the sacks, and then the sacks of their contents. As he worked, he could hear the mingled sounds of laughter and low voices emanating from the garden. He glanced out the window, trying to see what all the fuss was about.

His father was sitting on a bench, watching as Shuuhei held out his hand towards the Aburame leader. In his small palm was a wicked looking spider that stood up on its hind legs and hissed at Shibi until Shuuhei pulled it back and petted it, soothing the hairy creature until it crawled up his arm and hid underneath the boy's shaggy hair.

"What are they doing now?" Yuriko asked, stepping to Shino's side as Shuuhei grabbed Shibi's hand and tugged him over to a small, withering bush. His father seemed slightly confused until Shuuhei thrust his little hands into the bush and pulled them back, his fingers covered in small, dark bodies.

Shino frowned. "Is that…"

"Spiders?" she supplied. "It is. It seems my garden has become a breeding ground for them in the last few weeks. The boys are, unaccountably, absolutely delighted." She moved away from the window, obviously content that no harm was coming to anyone in their midst. "Tea, Shino-kun?"

"Yes, thank you," he murmured, watching as his father continued to talk to Kei and the two kids. "Who are they, the children?"

Yuriko filled the kettle with water and placed it on the stove. "A pair of brothers that Goro-san and I found abandoned along the border with Rain Country a couple years ago," she said absently, pulling teacups out of the cabinet. "Someone had dumped them off in a mountain pass and we heard little Shuuhei crying as we were crossing back into Fire Country. They were sick, terrified and covered in insect bites."

"I thought you said they were twins."

"They look similar enough to be twins, but they are not. Masahiro, or Masa, as we call him, is just very small. So, most people think they are the same age."

"How did they survive in the open before you found them?"

"Masa picked crickets and grasshoppers out of spider webs for food, and figured out how to collect the dew drops off the grass and leaves for water." She sighed and leaned up against the counter, hands clasped around an empty mug. "He is almost nine years old now. Of the two of the, he tends to be the quieter one. But do not let him fool you. He can be utterly vicious when he wants to be."

"He has triggers?" Shino asked, knowing all to well that children would, and could, develop emotional triggers and blockades after going through a set of bad circumstances early in life.

"He is protective of his brother," she clarified, waving a hand. "Shuuhei is seven, as far as we have managed to figure out, and a complete ball of energy who never meets a stranger."

"How long have you had them?"

"Nearly three years."

"What about their parents?"

"Kei and I looked for them," she admitted quietly. "We really did. But all our inquiries were for nothing. No one ever came to claim them, despite their rather unique abilities."

"What about a clan?" Shino suggested. "Children mimic what they see. And I know of no other child that will carry a spider like a puppy without a second thought."

"There are no clans that utilize spiders that particular way. None. I have looked."

"It seems to be instinctive," Shino said, watching as Masahiro coaxed a large brown wolfspider from the center of its extensive web, placing it on his shoulder and turning to grin at a grimacing Shibi. "They are as at ease with them as we are with our kikai."

"I know. And that makes me think that they have seen someone else handle arachnids as well. Like you said, mimicry." Yuriko pulled the whistling kettle off the burner and poured the hot liquid into the teapot, setting the top in place. "But I can't find anything, no record at all, in any library or repository." She shrugged. "I have even tapped my sources outside our borders, searching for any hint of a clan that uses arachnid familiars." She placed teapot on a tray and carried it to the table. "Nothing."

"Have they shown any preference to other species?"

"Masahiro brought me a pocketful of scorpions a few weeks after we brought him here," Yuriko sighed, grinning slightly. "Scared me half to death."

"And Shuuhei?"

"He has been content with the spiders for now. But just give it time. I have no doubt I'll be pulling surprises out of _his_ pockets before long."

Shino took a sip of his tea and contemplated the brothers. Maybe there was something in those books Hana had gotten from Grass Country that could help fill in some spots about the children. He vaguely recalled skimming over a few paragraphs about the arachnid family and utilization of other invertebrates as familiars. He would have to look more closely at those books when he got back home.

"I spoke with Shibi about sending them into Konoha for official training at the Academy," she continued, taking a seat across from him. "They both show considerable talent, even now. And Shuuhei is about the right age to enter the Academy. Masahiro is a little older than typical students. But he would do well, I think."

Shino blinked in surprise. "You would move back to the village?"

"Kei and I can't go back so long as the current Aburame Council members still serve. To do so would unravel a lie that has been going on for longer than you have been alive," she amended. "No, they would be fostered with your parents until they were out of the Academy."

"I'm sure my mother would love having children in the house again," Shino admitted. "My father would get used to it."

Yuriko actually laughed at him. "Yes, I suppose he would."

"Why did you never have children?" Shino asked, watching her carefully. "You were in your mid-twenties when you left Konoha and came here. And you have taken good care of those two."

"Truthfully, we were scared," she admitted. "My removal from Konoha was, in all honesty, barely planned out. Kei and I were willing to risk the consequences of blatantly disobeying not only the Aburame Elders, but the Hokage's Council as well. The Sandaime knew what we were doing, but couldn't condone it publicly because of the possible fallout with our family. On the off chance that our deception was discovered, I would have been charged with desertion and possibly treason."

"And he would have become an accessory, simply because of his knowledge of what you were doing," Shino added. "The Hokage would have denied any knowledge of you being alive, let alone in Himitsu, just to keep face. It would have been a case of plausible deniability."

"The Elders would have demanded my death in order to remove the stain of disgrace my actions would have caused the clan," she continued quietly, fiddling with her mug. "Kei and I thought about starting a family at one time. But in the end, we decided against it. We did not want to orphan any children we may have had if our subterfuge was ever exposed." She shrugged. "And even if we were not tried and condemned, we did not want our children to be objects of ridicule."

The door to the kitchen slammed open, and Shino blinked as bright sunlight spilled in, followed by a pair of rambunctious Inuzuka males and a shiny eyed Shuuhei. Dragging up the rear was a smiling Sakura and a much more complacent Masahiro.

"What are you up to now?" Yuriko asked, quirking an eyebrow at the ragtag crew.

"We're cookin' lunch," Kei said with a grin. His nose wrinkled and he sniffed carefully, scenting the air. "You okay?"

"Just fine," she said, smiling. "You know how reminiscing makes me. Shino and I were talking about how the village has changed since I was last there."

The older man did not look even remotely convinced, and Shino damned the acute sense of smell Inuzuka's were born with. "Right," Kei drawled. "If you say so, darlin',"

Yuriko smiled at him and waved her hand, as if to shoo the thought away. "So what will you be preparing today?"

"It's barbeque time!" he grinned, looking at the two grey eyed boys. "Ain't that right, squirts?"

"Yeah! I want ribs!" Shuuhei squealed, latching onto Kiba's pants leg and jumping up and down. "And Masa wants chicken! And Kiba-nii wants meatballs! And Pinky-nee wants sausages!"

"Do they now?" Yuriko mused, rising from her seat to push her husband out of the way and begin setting the needed supplies onto the counter. A few minutes later, the needed materials were parceled out amongst eager hands. Sakura gathered the seasonings and smiled at the older woman. "I'll supervise, Aburame-san," she volunteered. "Just to make sure we don't have a repeat of the last time those two were allowed near a barbeque grill."

"I would appreciate it, Haruno-san."

"Aww, come on now, that was an accident, Pinky-chan!" Kei laughed, slapping the medic on the shoulder and grinning.

"It wasn't that bad," Kiba grunted, shooting a glare her way.

"You two nearly burned their house down with that fireball," Sakura reminded him. "My water jutsu barely put it out!"  
"And the east end of my garden was scorched," Yuriko chimed in.

"It was an accident," Shuuhei murmured contritely, kicking at the ground. "We didn't mean to hurt the plants, honestly, Ma."

"Yes, I know, dearest," Yuriko said, dropping a kiss on his head. He beamed up at her. "Now get out of my kitchen, and give me some peace. Play outside while you can, before the weather gets bad again."

"Can we go play in the mud holes?" Shuuhei wheedled. "Maybe later and only if you eat a good lunch."

"Alright!" Shuuhei yelled, grabbing Sakura in one hand and Kiba with the other, tugging mightily. "Come on, Pinky-nee! We gotta hurry! 'Fore she changes her mind!"

"You're the best, Yuri-chan," Kei said quietly, dropping a kiss on her head. "Don't know what we'd do without ya'."

"Yes, I know," she grinned. "Don't let the kids hurt themselves, Kei. You know how Masa likes to play with that awful fire jutsu you taught him."

"We'll keep an eye on'em," he laughed. "Alright, young'un's, you heard Mama Bug…march!"

And march they did, right out the door they had just piled through, dragging an unresisting Sakura and a laughing Kiba with him all the way.

Shino glanced up at the older woman. "Mama Bug?"

Yuriko shrugged. "It works for them."

"Tsume-san calls my father Buggy," he admitted. "And Kiba has been calling me Bug Boy for years."

Yuriko shut the last of the cabinet doors and returned to her seat at the table. "Speaking of Tsume, I haven't asked, how is Hana doing? Any progress yet?"

Shino frowned slightly. "Aya-san keeps telling me she is steadily recovering."

"Then I would not worry too much about it. Aya-san is well versed in the healing arts. I would not start to worry until she does."

"That is another thing I have been wondering. What is her story?" Shino asked crossly. There was still a great deal about that particular woman that made his senses prick up.

"Everyone has their story. Aya-san's is her own, to share or withhold as she sees fit," Yuriko said quietly, sipping her tea.

"I doubt she fields many questions concerning her presence here, as opposed to being in Konoha."

"It is a touchy subject for most." Yuriko shrugged. "But it can not hurt to ask, if you really want to know. The worst thing she can do is tell you to mind your own business."

"That is true."

Yuriko set her mug to the side and looked pointedly at him. She leaned back in her chair. "Is there something else, Shino? You've been a little withdrawn since we got back from the village. What is wrong? You said yourself Hana is making a good recovery. What else is bothering you?"

Shino sighed and wondered if it was worth attempting to explain the reservations that had been building up since he had seen Ryouta's tags hanging around Hana's neck the night before. Why was she still carrying those blasted tags around with her? What was it that was making her hold onto the memory of a man who was a year in the grave?

And why could he not let go of the little green eyed monster who wanted to rip those innocuous pieces of metal off the chains and toss them in the middle of the ocean? He was there. Ryouta was dead. That should have been enough for him to quit worrying about it.

"Shino?"

"Hana is still wearing his tags."

Yuriko frowned, obviously struggling to follow his train of thought. "Whose tags?"

"Her ex-fiancee, Ryouta."

"Ex?"

"He was killed in an ambush almost a little over six months ago."

"Oh, dear. That's never good."

"It has been so long," Shino murmured. "Why does she still have them, let alone wear them?"

"I am sure she has a good reason."

Shino looked up at the woman and shook his head, verbalizing the one thing that had been on his mind since he had seen those innocuous pieces of metal lying on her chest. "Has she lied to me this entire time?"

"I know her well enough, I think, to tell you that she has not. Maybe she has bent the truth a little, but I seriously doubt she has blatantly lied to you." Yuriko jerked a thumb towards her garden. "If she is anything like my husband, she is more than likely incapable of lying to anyone."

"A half truth is a whole lie," Shino hedged.

Yuriko sighed, her voice calm and reassuring. "Only if the part she never told you is the truth."

"I hope you are right. I really do," he said quietly, shaking his head to dismiss the unpleasant thoughts.

"She will be fine. And she will tell you in time. Just remember to keep a close watch on her when she wakes up."

"What? Why?"

"It is just a feeling, nothing more," she said amended. "You know how shinobi are, especially ones who are used to being on active duty. She's going to try to do more than she should when she wakes, despite Aya's warnings and threats. Stay near, if you can, to keep her from hurting herself."

"I will."

"Good," she said, glancing towards the window again with a sigh. "That's all you can do."

* * *

When they got back to the village that evening, having stuck around for a late lunch at Yuriko and Kei's house, Shino was somewhat surprised to see a familiar set of faces in the front foyer of the temple. Raidou Namiashi and Genma Shiranui, the Hokage's personal guards, were standing with Tsume, Masato and Toshi, looking like they had just come off of a hard run.

"'Bout time you got back," Tsume said, leveling a look at their group as they walked in. She tossed Shibi an unsealed scroll, frown on her face. "We've got marching orders, Buggy."

"What did you bring us, Shiranui-san?" Shibi asked quietly, catching the scroll in midair.

"Charges against what's left of the Takukashi clan," Genma answered easily. "The Hokage wants them back in the village as soon as possible to stand trial. Most of Jin Takukashi's extended family and house staff have already been detained and questioned."

"Find out anything useful from'em?" Kiba asked.

"Plenty."

"It's a two day run back to Konoha. Even longer since you have company to take back," Aya-san said pointedly, wiping her hands on her ubiquitous white apron as she walked into the room. "And they're not in the best of shape, despite my efforts."

"Aya-senpai," Genma said, bowing at the medic, his right hand crossing over his torso to touch lightly at his left shoulder. "Good to see you again."

"You as well, Genma," she said, dusting her hands together. Her right hand lingered slightly longer on her left forearm before her hands fell at her side. "Raidou, it is good to see you too."

The burly man nodded at her. "Heya, senpai."

"You keeping Kakashi busy?" Genma grinned, eyeing the man in question as he leaned against the temple column, nosed planted between the well worn pages of an Icha Icha novel.

Aya chuckled lightly, shaking her head in mock despair. "I'm trying. He is quite reluctant to part with his books, though."

"That ain't nothing new."

"I do what I can," Aya replied, waving her hand. "So, can I tempt you gentlemen into staying the night here and heading out at first light in the morning?"

"That's not a bad idea, actually. We ran like hell to get here. Could use a break, and a chance to restock and recharge," Raidou muttered, casting a glance at his partner. "Genma?"

"Works for me."

"I'll get you both a room made up. Some hot food and a good night's rest will do you good," she said simply. "It's not like our visitors are going to go anywhere between now and then, anyway." She folded her arms across her chest, and jerked her head towards the scroll Shibi held. "What are the final charges?"

"Premeditated murder, high treason, kidnapping, possession and transportation of controlled substances with intent to distribute…nothing we had not already anticipated," Shibi said quietly, reading the scroll. "The list is quite long."

"And quite thorough," Shino added, glancing over the black characters.

"These are yours as well, Aburame-san," Genma said, handing another scroll over to Shibi before turning back to Aya. "And the Godaime would like an updated report on Hana-san's recovery as well, Aya-senpai."

"I will have it ready in the morning when you leave."

"Speakin' of that one," Raidou rumbled, arms folded over his chest. "Kotetsu wanted to know if she was okay. Kid about had an aneurysm when word got out that his drinking buddy had been hurt."

Shino blinked, frowning slightly. What did the Hokage's gopher have to do with Hana? _'Hagane better get to sniffing somewhere else,' _Shino thought glumly, knowing the chunin's reputation as an unrepentant flirt. _'I have no problem finding out if that rumor about him being terrified of spiders is as true as Sakura said.'_

"She's recovering," Aya said simply. "Time and rest will do her good."

"I'll let'em know. Hagane's been next to useless since he found out. Maybe the Godaime will get some actual work outta him once he knows she's still in the land of the livin'. "

"It's settled then," Aya said. "You can leave out in the morning after breakfast."

"You goin' too, Ma?" Kiba asked.

"Orders are orders, pup," she said, a wild grin taking over her face. "It oughta be an interesting trip getting back to Konoha, eh, Masato?"

"I don't doubt it," the blonde man rumbled, falling into step behind his ex-wife as she walked away.

Shino blinked, slightly confused at the lack of snark and general nastiness in their demeanors. He saw Toshi and Kiba exchange a worried look. Had Tsume and Masato finally managed to find a common ground and behave themselves? But the sudden turn in temperaments, although completely welcome, was not what had caught Shino's attention.

There had been a feral light gleaming in the Inuzuka Alpha's eyes when she watched Genma and Raidou hand off the mission scrolls requesting the Takukashi men be escorted back to Konoha to stand trial. It was a look that had sent shivers up Shino's spine. And anyone who had been around the family long enough was well versed in that particular expression when it was on an Inuzuka face.

It meant that they were about to go hunting….and someone, somewhere was going to wind up dead in a very short amount of time.

"This is not good," Toshi muttered, watching as Tsume and Masato disappeared into the milling crowd of people in the courtyard.

"No shit," Kiba replied darkly.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, frowning at the brothers. "At least they're not at each other's throats again."

"You don't understand," Toshi explained, glancing at the medic. "It's bad when Tsume and Pops don't get along…"

"…but it's even _worse_ when they do. People have a tendency to disappear and bleed a lot when they are gettin' along like that," Kiba finished sourly, arms crossed over his chest. "They gonna need more than just Namiashi and Shiranui to make sure Takukashi and his kid make it back to Konoha breathing."

"The Hokage still has to pass judgment on them," Shino reminded them. "They will arrive in one piece, more or less."

"Yeah, right," Toshi snickered. "It won't be the Hokage passing judgment this time, I'm afraid."

Shino didn't care what happened to them, so long as they paid the price for their crimes against Hana and those children. Let Tsume and Masato use them as a chew toys during the trip back if they wanted to. It would serve them right as far as he was concerned. He turned back to his own sire. "Father? What are our orders?"

"Tsume and Masato will be acting as security detail in case there is any trouble."

"Someone is gonna need bodyguards to keep the security detail off the prisoners," Toshi muttered glumly.

"How many people does it take to get them back to Konoha?" Sakura muttered. "Seems like overkill to me."

"Them two are there to make sure Ma and Pops don't kill the dumbasses before they get'em back to the village," Kiba growled. "What about the rest of us?"

"We are to stay in Himitsu until further notice," Shibi replied.

"Huh? What for?"

"The Hokage's instructions are for us to remain in the village and offer any assistance we can to Aya-san," Shibi said simply, handing the scroll over to Kiba.

"So we wait some more?" Shino grumbled.

"So it seems."

* * *

Shino broke away from the other Konoha nins and headed towards the healing huts not long after confirming the Hokage's orders. His father went to speak with Raidou and Genma, and Sakura quickly excused herself, heading to the healing huts after Kiba snarled something at her about _'stubborn headed women'. _The dog-nin immediately stalked off, leaving Shino standing in the middle of the foyer, glancing back and forth between the two of them as they headed in opposite directions.

Something odd was going on between his partner and the medic, and he had no intention of getting between the two of them. It had started when they were at Yuriko and Kei's home, but Shino had figured they had managed to work out whatever was wrong on the practice field with a spar.

Apparently it was gonna take more than that. The trip back to Himitsu after lunch had been quiet and tense. Sakura had said very little to anyone. Kiba had said even less, preferring to skirt around her and shoot annoyed looks her way every ten minutes or so. Sakura, for her part, ignored him the best she could during the trip, preferring instead to focus her attention on Masahiro and Shuuhei while they had been at Yuriko's home. Whatever it was, Shino was sure they would work it out eventually. If not, he had no doubt they would wind up in the middle of a practice field again soon, attempting to take their stress out against each other.

His kikai made him aware of another presence in the room before he got there. Sliding the door open, he found Aya standing at the head of Hana's bed, chakra laced hands cupped around her patient's head. At the end of the bed, a large grey dog had settled itself at Hana's feet while his pack mates were still piled on top of each other in the corner of the room. It seemed like Kaimaru had managed to find his way back to Hana's side after all.

'_He must have come back with Raidou and Genma,'_ Shino thought absently, glancing over the largest of Hana's dogs in search of any wounds or signs of stress. The three dogs, despite looking alike, all had different personalities, which Shino was quick to learn not long after being paired with Kiba on their genin squad, when his interactions with Hana had first began. They had been waiting on Kiba to show up at Ichiraku's for dinner one evening when the topic had turned to her familiars. And the teenaged Hana, like any other member of her family, had been happy to talk about the three gray nin-dogs she had raised.

Nezumaru was the leader of the pack, and usually stayed at Hana's side. He was also the one who Hana utilized the most often for her transformation jutsu.

'_He has a better hand of the chakra sharing than my other boys. He took to the family techniques much easier than the others. And he's the most cautious of them all. Nezu doesn't mind waiting for an opening before jumping into the fray of a fight.'_

Gureimaru, on the other hand, was the smallest, and the quickest of the three dogs. Hana called him the striker of the pack, the one who could maneuver the best in a fight.

'_He can snap off an enemy body part and then get out of the way before I realize where he is_. _Gurei's my temperamental one…always ready to jump in and bite someone and think about the consequences later. He was also the worst to house train!'_

Of the three dogs, Kaimaru was the biggest, and the strongest of them as well. He also seemed to have an uneven amount of chakra reserves when compared to his brothers, allowing for him to fight for longer periods of time than the other two.

'_He's my enforcer, all brawny muscle and solid strength. And the biggest baby of the pack, too. He thinks he's a lap dog, and has no qualms about cuddling up to whoever is around!'_

Finding nothing out of the ordinary with any of Hana's familiars, Shino turned his attention back to Aya when she extinguished the jutsu and blinked a few times, getting her bearings back in place.

"Shino-kun, please come in," she gestured, waving him inside the room. "I was just finishing up."

"Is she any better today?" Shino asked, walking fully into the room to stand by Hana's bed. Kaimaru yipped and butted his large head against Shino's hand, looking for a scratch. Shino's right hand weaved its way into the thick scruff of fur and scratched.

"She is improving. Brain functions are starting to look normal again. And she was slightly responsive during morning rounds," Aya said. "Her coils are completely stabilized as well. No permanent damage, thank the gods."

"Good."

He watched as she tucked the covers around Hana's shoulders, catching sight of the red swirl tattooed on the inside of her forearm.

"What is your story, Aya-san?" he asked plainly. "What brought you to Himitsu?"

She stilled for a moment, regarding him carefully. "Searching for information, Shino-kun? I did not take you for the type to like bedtime stories."

"All information is worth having."

"Sounds like something ANBU's Intel department would say," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "But you aren't far off the mark, I suppose."

"I have had plenty of time to think lately," he said drolly. "And some things just are not adding up."

"About what?"

"Mostly you…and something Toshi said earlier."

"Well, I find it is sometimes easier to begin at the end of a list and work your way backwards. And this is such a case, I believe. How about we get the easier of the two out of the way, first?" she asked, taking a seat in one of the chairs. She gestured for him to sit down. "So what did Toshi say earlier that has you confused?"

Shino took a seat and leveled his gaze at her. "He said that Takukashi and his son will be getting a trial, but that the Hokage will not be acting as judge. If not the Hokage, then who? Surely they do not plan on hauling him before the daimyo of Fire Country."

Aya smiled slightly and shook her head. "ANBU take care of their own. It is the first and foremost rule amongst all those that have taken an oath to the ghost ranks. And Toshi is correct. Jin Takukashi, and his son will die for what they have done." She shrugged. "So, knowing the inevitable, does it really matter whether their deaths occur on the Hokage's orders….or compliments of Ryouta's old ANBU teammate and superior officer?"

Shino blinked as her words sank in. "ANBU superi….Hana's father was Ryouta's squad leader?"

"Before Ryouta resigned, yes," she affirmed, casting a wary glance at him. "I take it you weren't aware of the connection? They were one of the best tracker squads in ANBU."

"No. Not at all, actually," Shino replied, sitting back in the chair. "So you knew Ryouta?"

She nodded. "I met him a few years ago when Masato was leading his squad back across the border. They stopped here for the night because he had taken a poisoned senbon to his arm and was heaving and delirious." Aya chuckled. "I got to know him quite well after that. He was a good person, loyal to those he deemed worthy of his trust. Konoha, and his family, lost a good man when he was killed."

Shino fell silent, allowing the implications of this newest piece of information to carefully fit itself into the mental puzzle he had been constructing since leaving Konoha. Hana had never once mentioned that Ryouta had been assigned to her father's ANBU squad. Toshi had said nothing about it either. Granted, the placement of ANBU agents was usually fluid. Unlike genin teams, ANBU squads were usually built around the specifics of the mission they were working. But for Ryouta to have served with Hana's father long enough to be considered part of a core tracking team…

Well, it was no wonder Tsume had never liked the poor man. She would have rejected Ryouta as a possible son-in-law on principle alone.

Aya smiled slightly, apparently amused at his apparent lack of intelligence concerning the ties between the woman he loved and the rest of the world. "What a tangled web we weave, Aburame-san. Is that what you are thinking?"

"I do not believe in coincidences."

"A remarkable trait to have, I assure you. And one that will keep you out of trouble in the years to come," she said, rising from her seat and wiping her hands on her apron.

Shino eyed her carefully, and then stood up as well. "What about the second part of my question?"

"I'll tell you what," she replied easily. "I don't really have time right now to talk because I've got to finish my work. But come by my office after dinner tonight. Sakura-chan's taking half of my nightly rounds. I'll have free time to talk to you then. How's that sound?"

"It will suffice. Thank you."

"Anytime." She gathered up her supplies and stuffed them into her apron, heading towards the door. She glanced back over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"May I make a suggestion, Aburame-san?" she asked quietly.

"Of course."

She looked at Hana and then at him. "Talk to her."

"Can she even hear me?"

Aya shrugged. "If she does, wonderful. If she doesn't, well, no harm done."

"What do you say to someone who is asleep?"

"Whatever you want to. It's not like they're in any position to argue with you." She cocked her head to the side in thought. "Though I have had a few patients who told me they could remember hearing my voice while they were unconscious."

Shino frowned. "You talk to your unconscious patients?"

"Most medics do."

'_I don't like silence.'_ Hana had told him the night he had spent lying with her on the balcony. _'At least if people are making noise, you know they're alive. Animals are the same way. They respond to voices, even if they are asleep.'_

Shino swallowed his throat slightly dry. "I will try."

"That is all we can ask for."

She slipped through the door and slid it shut behind her, leaving Shino in the silent room with Hana and her dogs. He pulled the chair up to the side of the bed and sat down in it, gently taking Hana's hand in his own. She was cool to the touch, no sign of fever. And he could barely make out the fading sigils that had been placed on her skin the day before.

'_Her coils are completely stabilized as well.'_ Aya had said. _'No permanent damage, thank the gods.'_

Shino took a deep breath and, for the second time in the span of twelve hours, silently thanked whichever deities may have been listening to the prayers being hurled their way. She would be okay, Aya had said as much. He just had to wait. He had to be patient.

Shino gritted his teeth in plain annoyance. He had never been so impatient before in his life.

Pushing the annoyance to the side, he sighed slightly and looked at the sleeping woman on the bed, silently willing her to open her eyes…or grunt…or smile….anything to let him know she was still in there. She could reach out and slap him and he would not even give a care…he'd just be happy she was awake and _able_ to take a swing at him.

"Hey, Hana," he said quietly, his thumb rubbing her hand gently. "It is me…"

* * *

Dinner turned out to be a rather loud affair, much to Shino's annoyance. The common room area was filled to the brim with children and the people taking care of them, as well as the group of Konoha shinobi who were currently calling Himitsu home. He finished his dinner quickly and excused himself, leaving the racket behind. He headed towards Aya's office, wondering if she would even be there. She had offered to answer his questions, and he had every intention of getting as much information out of her as he could.

He stepped out of the common room and headed down the hallway to the left, passing by a pair of women as they left the room at the end of the hallway. He nodded at them, slipping past and knocking quietly on the half open door. Aya's muffled voice called him in, and Shino walked into the office.

She was sitting behind a small desk, surrounded by piles of paperwork and a large stack of patient charts and folders.

She glanced up at him and put down the folder she had been reading. "Shino-kun, I was wondering if I would be seeing you again this evening," she said with a smile, motioning him in. "Please, come in. Have a seat. What can I do for you?"

"We have a conversation to finish, Aya-san," Shino said quietly, taking a seat in the chair across from her.

"Ah, yes. I suppose I did agree to that, didn't I?" She shuffled the papers to the side of the desk, then leaned back in her chair and placed her hands in her lap. "What exactly would you like to know about me?"

"How much will you tell me? Truthfully?"

"As much as I am comfortable with."

"Is there anything off limits?"

"If there is, I'll let you know when you bring it up."

"Fair enough," Shino said, settling back into the chair. "You are a high level medic sequestered in a village miles away from Konoha. Your skills are obviously of the highest caliber, and your rank is sufficient that even my father and Hatake-san will defer to you in certain situations. You also bear ANBU's spiral."

Aya's eyebrows rose slightly, and she cocked her head to the side, obviously interested in his observations. Shino watched her expressions carefully, continuing to lay out the facts at her feet.

"With those qualifications, you should be working directly with Tsunade-sama and the medical corp., not playing medic to be a largely civilian population in a village halfway to nowhere." He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "So why are you here, and not there?"

"Well, you definitely cut straight to the point, don't you?" she mumbled, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"I find it is easier to just ask about what I want to know, as opposed to fishing for information by a more indirect means."

"Can't argue with you there," she replied, absently running a hand through her hair. "Alright, well, I'm afraid it's a long story, Shino-kun. And not a very pleasant one at that."

"My bedtime is not for a few more hours," he deadpanned, unwilling to let her talk her way out of telling him what he wanted to know. "And I still have some of that sleeping draught left from last night; nightmares are the least of my concerns right now."

"Okay, then. Where would you like me to start?"

"Yuriko-san said that every shinobi who has come to Himitsu has a story. What is yours? Why are you here, and not in Konoha? You told me that you have spent the better part of eighteen years here. And I know for a fact that ANBU operatives are never too far from the village for long stretches of time, much less eighteen years. Even Masato-san has to report back to the Hokage at regular intervals, Hana has told me as much. Why do you seem to be the exception to this?"

"In order to understand what brought me here, you need to understand a few critical parts of my history while I was in the village, before everything went to hell when the Kyuubi attacked." She turned to her side and plucked a small frame off a shelf, sliding it across her desk towards him. "Tell me what you see."

Shino picked up the frame and scanned over the picture quickly. There were four people there, one older man and three teenagers. The older man had spiky blond hair and blue eyes and was dressed in the traditional green flak jacket of a Konoha jounin. In his hands was a large picnic basket stuffed full of food.

One of the teens, a dark haired boy with the Uchiha symbol emblazoned on his shirt, and goggles perched on his head, was carrying a second basket. The second teenager was a young girl dressed in black and white with short brown hair and purple clan markings on her face. She had big brown eyes and was smiling at the camera as she spread out a clean blanket on the ground beneath a large tree. The last person in the pictures was a smaller, younger version of Konoha's famous copy-nin Kakashi. Even if the lanky grey hair had not been obvious, the profile of the teenager clearly showed the dark mask covering the lower half of his face.

Shino's mind reeled as he began to process information. He looked up at the woman sitting across from him and back down at the picture in his hand, noting the differences that time had wrought. He knew the story of this team all too well. Damn near everyone in Konoha had heard the story about Kakashi's genin team at one point or another. It was one of those stories, much like the tale of the Yondaime's sacrifice against the Kyuubi, that had been engrained in the minds of Konoha's shinobi.

He glanced up at Aya, noting the lack of hostility and general openness of her posture. Clearing his throat, he set the picture back on the desk. "Aya is not your real name."

"It is not the name I was born with, no," she agreed. "But what is a name? A simple grouping of symbolic characters representative of an idea."

"You were listed in the BINGO books stored at the Academy. That is why I thought you looked so familiar, even without the clan markings," he said quietly, recalling the old books the teachers had shown him in the Academy. "The entry specifically mentioned blue healing chakra. It was an anomaly in the medic corp. that you were well known for."

"I can thank some rather twisted chemists in Kirigakure for that little trait," she muttered. "But yes, you are correct."

"You were banned from the village, accused of treason against the Sandaime. But you escaped before you could be executed."

"You are correct, on all accounts, I'm afraid, Aburame-san."

"So is that really…"

"The Fourth Hokage? Yes." She smiled and shook her head. "Minato-sensai."

"And Hatake-san?"

"This was taken right before he was promoted to jounin rank, actually."

"He looks…different."

"Kakashi wasn't born with that Sharingan, you realize," she said with a smile. "I should know. I'm the one that put the damned thing in his skull after Obito supposedly died on that mission to Kannabi Bridge during the Third War." She took the picture back and placed it back on the shelf. "As for myself, well, clan markings are easy enough to get rid of if you really want to."

"What happened?" Shino asked. "You are only listed in the one edition of the BINGO book. And I have heard rumors that you were pardoned for your crimes against Konoha by the Sandaime a few years after he condemned you to die."

Aya looked at him carefully, then stood from her seat, motioning for him to follow. "Walk with me, Shino-kun."

Shino frowned slightly, but acquiesced to her request and followed her out the door of the office. As they headed down the hallway leading to the front of the temple, Aya-san continued her story.

"After the Kyuubi attack, Naruto was taken into custody on orders of the Sandaime's advisors," she explained quietly. "I fought it, and so did Jiraiya-sensei, but they didn't want to listen to us. As far as those two were concerned, Naruto was a monster, something to be kept under lock and key...and out of the sight and minds of the general population. The Sandaime was better about the situation…but only slightly so."

"You did not agree with them, despite knowing your sensei had sealed the beast inside his newborn son?"

"Minato-sensei and Kushina-san did what they thought was best to protect the village," she said tightly, passing the common room area. "I don't necessarily agree with it, but that doesn't matter. They loved Konoha as much as they loved Naruto." Aya chuckled and shook her head. "Minato-sensei was so excited when Kushina-san told him she was pregnant. I think he was even prouder than she was."

"I can imagine," Shino murmured.

"Anyways, to make a long story short, I petitioned the advisory council for custody of Naruto a few days after the attack. Unsurprisingly, I was denied."

"Why?" Shino asked. He could not imagine there were too many people willing to take in little baby who housed the Kyuubi's spirit. Sometimes he even wondered how Naruto had managed to make it past infancy considering so many people knew he was the container of a tailed beast. It was surprising that no one had tried to kill him as an infant, despite the Sandaime's orders.

"Apparently, at the time, I did not have sufficient _rank_ and military _clearance_ to raise the new container of the Kyuubi." She huffed and shook her head. "I was only a chunin, and barely sixteen years old. Looking back, I can see why they turned me down." Aya led them out of the temple and headed towards the back of the compound, skirting around the small gardens to the left of the entrance.

"So what did you do?" Shino asked, ducking underneath a tree branch as they walked down the paved pathway.

"I petitioned the advisory council again and again and again. During the first couple years after the attack, I made jounin rank. Finally, when I was eighteen, and Naruto had just turned three years old, they gave in and told me I could take him, but only on the condition that I joined ANBU. The Sandaime wanted to make sure Naruto was closely watched at all times, or so they said. And who better to watch over a monster, they reasoned, than one of Konoha's ghost ranks?"

Aya paused at a small gate, glancing up at the sky as night began to fall, a few stars beginning to twinkle in the sable backdrop. She pushed the door gate opened and waved him through. "I took the mark the next day, and began working at ANBU headquarters as the resident medic at night. Kakashi had already joined ANBU's ranks by then." She smiled and shook her head sadly. "He wanted to kill me when he found out."

"He had no right to criticize you for joining ANBU when he had already done the same."

"Oh, he had good reason," she chuckled. "I've never been a strong fighter, Shino-kun. I've always been back-up, the one coordinating and overseeing what was going on. It's why my teammates were always so concerned with protecting me." She shook her head. "Anyway, on the days I wasn't in ANBU's healing rooms, I worked with Intel, compiling and condensing information that was fed back to us from our undercover operatives stationed outside Konoha. Very seldom did I ever go on missions outside the village unless it was to recover a squad who had gotten into more trouble than they could get out of. And those types, as you would suspect, were quite rare considering the caliber of shinobi in the ghost ranks."

"So why did you leave?"

"It was not a voluntary decision on my part, let me assure you. About four and a half years after I joined, I started being sent out on missions outside the village. I didn't like it, but I really didn't have a choice either. Man power was still at a minimum, and the village needed the money from the higher level missions for the continuous rebuilding efforts. Anyway, I was coming home one night, after I had picked Naruto up from the babysitter, and there was a messenger waiting for me, with a note from Danzo-san. At the time, he was one of the higher ranking ANBU directors."

"I have heard of him," Shino muttered sourly. He wasn't all that surprised to hear that the old war hawk of an ANBU Director had been causing trouble thirty years ago. The gods above knew the old bastard had caused enough trouble since right before the Fourth War.

"Most have," she agreed. "The note told me to report to his office the next morning to receive information on an urgent mission of high importance. I did as directed and showed up. Once again, to make a long story short, I received a mission dossier that had me traveling to Fire Country's capital and assassinating one of the daimyo's courtiers. I took the dossier, headed to the capital city, and carried out the mission per specifications."

"So what happened?"

Aya sighed, her countenance turning slightly cold. "I got caught trying to get out the palace. I did not know it then, and I didn't know it until after that farce they called a trial, but Danzo had tipped them off, telling the palace security exactly when and where I would be."

As they turned the corner, passing the large, white columns that supported the veranda's roof, Shino caught the low sounds of two familiar voices arguing. He stopped, cocking his head to the side, straining his hearing to pick up what was being said. It was Sakura and Kiba, of that he was sure. And although he could not make out the exact words, their tones seemed short and curt. He immediately reined his kikai in when they began buzzing around, curious at the errant waves of familiar chakra coming from the two shinobi.

"Shino-kun?" Aya said, glancing back at him. "What is wrong?"

Shino waved his hands to hush her and leaned up against the wall. Aya, finally picking up the sounds of a fight brewing around the corner, frowned and shook her head.

_"…..can't do it, Kiba! It will only make things worse!"_

_"It's been damned near two days since we got here, Sakura!"_

_"I'm not going to force her awake! And neither is Aya-senpai! I've already told you that! You've just got to be patient!"_

_"You can say that 'cause it ain't **your** sister lying there!"_

"I was wondering how long his patience was going to hold out," Aya murmured, folding her hands into her sleeves and shaking her head sadly.

"I'm surprised he waited this long," Shino replied quietly, pushing away from the wall. He did not want to hear the degeneration of the argument into a fistfight, which was exactly where it was headed. Those two had been at odds for the most part of the day. If Kiba was pressuring Sakura into shocking Hana awake, then that would explain the beat down they had been putting on each other earlier that morning in the training field.

Kiba never had been the type to take 'no' for an answer.

"Let's go, Shino-kun," Aya said quietly. "They will figure it out."

"That is what Yuriko said, too."

"She is a wise woman indeed," Aya said, gesturing him before her. They turned a blind corner and come into a large area of the main garden where tables and chairs had been set up. Aya took a seat and motioned for Shino to sit as well. He settled into the chair, going back to their previous conversation.

"Why would Danzo impede the mission by telling the palace security about your mission?"

"It was a setup, though I didn't know any of that at the time," she said sourly. "The man I assassinated was the main financial advisor to the daimyo. His name was Akonji Minamori, and he wanted to cut all monetary assistance to Konoha's restoration projects. And apparently, he had almost convinced the daimyo to stop the flow of funds."

"And you killed him?"

"I did."

Shino shook his head, alarmed at the path this story was taking. "But you were acting in accord with the mission parameters. The military courts can not fault you for that. You were doing what you were told."

"Danzo had forged the documentation, Shino-kun." She smiled sadly. "ANBU operatives only take orders that have been signed off on by the Hokage, no one else. Danzo may have been responsible for briefing us about the mission's specifics, but he could only tell us what the Hokage wanted us to know." She flicked a particle of dust off the table and looked at him coolly. "That mission had been completely forged. There was no contract, no client clamoring for the financial advisor's death. The Sandaime had not signed off on the original dossier because there was no contract."

"That was a damn good forgery," Shino said.

"Well, you know, the idiot had how many Sharingan embedded in his body? Forging a mission dossier would not have been that hard for him to do, not that we knew anything about that at the time." She sighed, steepling her fingers in front of her face. "Needless to say, I was hauled back to Konoha and put on trail for treason."

"And you were convicted."

"And I was convicted….hence my two page spread in the old Bingo Books."

"But you escaped."

"I got out of the holding cell the night before I was supposed to be executed," she said quietly, tapping her forefingers together. "Kakashi and Genma broke me out of ANBU headquarters' holding cells…on direct orders of the Sandaime. It was one of the few times they managed to get along in years. Ibiki, bless his heart, still has scars on his back from that night's jail break."

Shino frowned. "The Sandaime was the one that put you custody. Why would he let you go?"

"He trusted me, or so I like to believe. And he managed to smooth things over with the daimyo, eventually, and keep the flow of cash coming into the village. He was nothing if not a smooth politic, the Sandaime was," Aya replied. "Anyway, I left the village and changed everything about me that I could, looks, personality, everything. I wandered around for a few years, gathering information and Intel about what was going on outside Konoha's walls, and feeding it back to the Hokage through coded messages. When I was twenty-one years old, I met Masato-san, and he offered me a place here in Himitsu. I was tired of always being on the move, so I took his offer and settled here."

"And what about Naruto?" Shino asked. "After fighting so hard to gain custody of him, you just gave him up?"

"Sarutobi-sama's advisors forced Inoichi Yamanaka to remove all of Naruto's memories of me after I left the village," she said sadly. "To him, it was as if I had never existed."

"The Sandaime let him do that?"

"I don't think Sarutobi-sama ever knew. At least not until it was over and done with," Aya admitted sourly. "Or if he did, he turned a blind eye to it, much like he did with many things."

"Does Naruto know who you are now?"

"He knows me, now. And he knows that I was Kakashi's teammate," she said quietly. "But he doesn't remember anything about me taking care of him as a toddler." She chuckled darkly. "For what it's worth, Naruto told me once that the Kyuubi remembers me."

"Why did you not go back for him?"

"Had I gone back to the village and taken him, I would have been hunted down and executed," Aya said. "Sarutobi-sama could afford letting me slip by without being executed for some _supposed_ treason. He could claim plausible deniability for that; he could blame it on someone else and say he never ordered my release. But he would have been forced to bring Naruto back into the village simply because of the Kyuubi's presence. And since I refused to make him an orphan twice over, I let Naruto go." She sighed and shook her head sadly. "I didn't like it, and I didn't want to, but I did." She leaned her elbows on the table, resting her head on folded hands. "Like I said, as far as bedtime stories go, it isn't a very happy one."

"I am sorry," Shino said quietly. "I did not realize…I should not have asked."

"If I didn't want you to know, I wouldn't have told you," she said simply. "The circumstances surrounding my exile from the village are not as well-known as they used to be. Eighteen years can make a difference when the general public's memories are concerned."

"Do you want to go back to Konoha?" Shino asked quietly.

"I don't know, honestly. I've made a life outside the village for myself. And I like my job very much." She shrugged. "The deaths of Sarutobi-san, Utantane-san and Mitokado-san, as well as Danzo, opened more options to me as far as returning to the village is concerned. But I really don't know." She glanced up at the darkening sky again. "I have other people to think about now."

"Seishi," Shino said.

"Well, he's one of a few, actually," she chuckled. "And probably the most vocal about where he wants to go."

"He knows what he wants, and is not afraid to do what he must to get it," Shino offered, remembering the foray into the market the day before. "He takes after you quite a bit."

"He does, doesn't he?" she said with a smile. "Though I'm afraid I can take very little credit for any of his personality traits. They were already in place when I took him in."

Shino blinked in surprise. "He's not yours?"

"Not biologically. But he is mine in every other sense," she explained. "His parents were refugees from Rain Country. There had been a cholera outbreak near their border with Grass Country, and it was spreading quickly. The Godaime didn't want it getting into Fire Country, so she sent word for me to go see if I could assist in treating the sick and stopping the spread of the contaminated water."

"What happened?"

"My squad was crossing back into Fire Country when we found a caravan of people who were trying to outrun the outbreak, heading for a refugee village that had been set up on the far side of Grass." She frowned, small wrinkles he had never noticed before creating creases at the sides of her eyes. "There were probably fifteen people in the group, all of them half dead from dehydration." She grew quiet and looked to the side, sadness washing over her features. "We did what we could, but most of them were too far gone. Seishi-chan was one of the four who we managed to save. The other three were older teens who had no intention of taking responsibility for a five year old child. So, I wound up bringing home a child on my way back to Himitsu. He's been with me ever since. "

"That seems to happen quite a lot around here," Shino murmured, thinking of little Shuuhei and Masahiro bouncing around Yuriko's home.

"Wars ravage villages; disease outbreaks decimate entire towns," Aya shrugged. "Even in this day, as civilized as we are, there are still some things we cannot control. And it is usually the children who suffer the worst." She gave him a quick smile. "Though I will warn you. If you do not want children, I would suggest you not take a mission with Goro-san. He seems to be an orphan magnet."

Shino cracked a small grin. "Yuriko said he was the one with her when she found the twins."

"He was part of my squad when we found Seishi-chan," Aya chuckled. "There is an ongoing joke that he doesn't need to have a woman to have a child…he can just step outside the village gates. He would need considerably more arms to carry all the children he has found over the years."

There was a rustle in the bushes to his far left, and Shino instantly went on guard, reaching for a kunai in his hip pouch.

"Stand down," Aya said quickly, reaching over to place her hand on his arm. "It's only Toshi."

He glanced over at the corner of the darkened area, catching a glint of light as it danced off of the thin pieces of metal attached to Toshi's ANBU gloves.

"Aya-senpai," he said cordially, coming out of the shadows like a silent wraith. "You got a few minutes?"

"Of course," she said. "Just let me finish up here."

"We are done," Shino interjected, rising from the seat. He bowed to the still seated woman. "Thank you, Aya-san. I appreciate your candor and honesty with me."

"Unnecessary lying never helps anyone, Shino-kun," she murmured. "That was a lesson that took me much too long to learn."

Shino nodded to the other shinobi and excused himself from the garden, quickly finding his way out of the mini-maze Aya had led him through. He quickly found himself at the large columns again, and he moved silently, masking his presence on the off chance that Kiba and Sakura were still standing there arguing with each other. The last thing he wanted to happen was him being accused of eaves dropping.

Straining his hearing, he could still hear voices, but the pitch was lower, and considerably less vicious. He peeked around the corner, seeing Kiba reach out and touch Sakura's shoulder. Kiba mumbled something, and Sakura shook her head, turning around to look up at her partner. She gave the frowning man a small smile and reached up to touch his face gently, speaking quietly to him. Shino could see the tense line of Kiba's shoulders begin to ease the longer Sakura talked. Kiba turned his face into the medic's touch and placed a light kiss on her wrist, causing Sakura to blink in surprise and draw her hand back.

Kiba, never to be deterred, caught her wrist in his hand and said something that caused Sakura's eyes to widen in surprise before he dipped his head down and gave her a quick kiss, his other arm snaking around her waist and drawing her closer to him.

It was a tender moment in the middle of a storm.

Though Shino wondered what had finally prompted him to make a move on the medic. The gods knew Kiba had been sniffing around Sakura for months now. Of course, given how overly protective her teammates could be, caution was of the utmost importance. Shaking his head at the thought of Naruto's antics once he found out Kiba had put a claim on Sakura, Shino made a quick detour, leaving the couple to their privacy.

'_Yuriko-san was right,' _he thought idly, ducking around the building and heading towards the healing huts._ 'I should have gone with option two after all.'_

* * *

'_Midnight gets here entirely too quickly,'_ she thought tiredly, walking down the long hallway towards the last room she needed to check on that evening. The few other patients under her care were resting comfortably already. And she was ready to wind down the last of her to-do list before settling in for a decent night's sleep for the first time since the Inuzuka's had set foot in the village two days before.

She had already made sure that Genma's and Raidou's quarters were ready for their overnight stay in Himitsu. The latest caravan of traders was settled in one of the larger side courtyards, thankful to ride out the oncoming storm within the safe confines of the village. Tsume hadn't mauled anyone yet, despite her threats to do so. Kiba and Sakura were tucked into Sakura's room, dead asleep to the world around them. She had finally gotten Shino and his incessant questions off her back. Her report for the Godaime was complete and stowed away in her office, as was the documentation that Masato had found in Takukashi's caravan, implicating him in the premeditated murder of his own son. And Seishi was currently passed out in his own room, crashing after a sugar high that had been facilitated by too much candy and not enough real food.

And Kakashi was…well, she wasn't sure exactly where he was. But wherever he was, she was sure he was keeping himself out of trouble.

At this point, that was all she cared about. He knew where to find her if he needed anything.

"I'm going to need a vacation after this mess calms down," she muttered, pushing the door to Hana's room open. She stepped inside, only to come up short at the sight that greeted her tired eyes.

Her patient was resting comfortably, as was to be expected. What was unexpected, though probably should not have been given what she had learned about the young man in the past two days, was Shino's sleeping form resting in one of the reclining chairs that had been pushed up against the wall. Aya leaned quietly against the doorframe, chart clutched to her chest, taking in the familiar sight of a shinobi keeping vigilance over an injured comrade.

'_They make an interesting pair,_' she mused silently. _'Hope it lasts after she wakes up and the ugly truth finally comes out.'_

A creek behind her warned of a newcomer, and she glanced over her shoulder to see Kakashi standing against the wall, hands in his pockets. "How is she?"

She motioned for him to stand beside her. Kakashi pushed off from the wall and took a quick peek into the room; a soft chuckle escaping at the sight of Shino's sleeping form.

Aya smiled slightly and elbowed him back, sliding the door closed with a soft _'snap'_, "She's going to be fine."

"Was the procedure bad? Kiba was muttering curses for the better part of the day. And Sakura's been ready to take his head off since you got Hana out of the operating room."

"Not as bad as surgery in the middle of a battlefield, but it was close," she said, yawning. "She will recover, in time. Same as you did, Kakashi."

"That was all you."

"Then, yes. But I had help this time," she said with a smile, nudging him in the side. "You should be proud of Sakura. She hasn't turned out half bad. And she is a wonderful medic. Excellent chakra control."

"You wouldn't know it when she was younger."

"Given enough time, and sufficient motivation, even the worst student can morph into a star pupil." She shrugged. "Just look at how far Naruto has come. He may just be the next Hokage yet."

"Yeah, yeah…" he said, waving her off. "So when are you coming back to Konoha? Save me the trip up here again and again."

"Lazy," she muttered. "You don't like visiting the village? Or is old age finally catching up to you?"

"I'd rather have you back in Konoha, where we both belong," he said succinctly, deftly ignoring the jab about his age.

"I just may surprise you one day," she chuckled, dropping Hana's chart off at the nurse's station.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Kakashi muttered, following behind her. "And what is this I hear about you heading up the Hokage's plan to rebuild the Whirlpool Village?"

"You don't like the idea, I take it?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't really care. Seishi-chan might not be so happy with it, though."

"I know. I've already thought about that, actually."

"And?"

"And I haven't come to a final decision yet," she replied. And it was true. She was unsure as to whether or not she would be willing to uproot her life in Himitsu to start all over again in a village that had to be rebuilt from the ground up. She had no doubt that Naruto, having finally learned the truth about his mother's clan some years ago, would be right up in the middle of any plans the Godaime put in place for the reconstruction of the decimated village. It would be a good opportunity to spend some time with the man who was so much like Minato-sensei.

"You could always come back to Konoha and teach at the Academy or within the medic corp.," Kakashi wheedled. "Just think about it, a whole new generation of students for you to boss around."

"Oh, I've thought about that, too. It is quite a tempting idea," she said, tucking herself into his side as they walked along. "I'm sorry your vacation time went all to hell and back. I hadn't intended on dealing with a mess like this when I asked you up here this week."

"Can't be helped," Kakashi shrugged. "Everything ready to go for in the morning?"

"Papers and reports are locked in my office. I'll give them to Genma when they leave out. Nari-san topped off the supplies they need to get back to Konoha, including extra bandages and blood pills, just in case."

"Of course."

"I knocked Takukashi and his son out with a light sedative. Might as well let'em get a decent night's sleep before they head back to Konoha." She snickered lightly. "I have a feeling they're going to need it, considering the security detail."

"How kind of you."

"Let's see," she murmured, running through her never ending mental check list. "What else?"

"That's enough," Kakashi said. "Anything else can wait, or they can do without. You've done enough."

"I'll just be glad when it's peaceful around here again," she muttered. "The sooner they get Takukashi out of here, the sooner I'll get a full night's sleep again."

"You done with your rounds for the night?"

"Yeah, Hana was the last. And considering I don't want to run the risk of being swarmed by a cloud of angry kikai if I startle Shino-kun awake, I think it can wait until morning."

"Smart woman," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they ambled along. "Now let's go to bed. I'm tired."

"Lazy!"

"I like to consider it preserving my energy until they are needed."

"In that case, your reserves should rival Naruto's," she chuckled, shielding her face against the cold droplets of rain beginning to fall again.

"I can think of something to do with all that pent up energy," Kakashi murmured quietly as walked out the door of the healing huts.

She just laughed at his teasing innuendo. All those years reading Jiraiya's books really had made the man a pervert extraordinaire. "I don't doubt that you can, Kakashi. I don't doubt it one single bit."

* * *

_**A/N**__: As I said before, I apologize for the delay in posting. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Obviously, Aya's (aka Rin's) back story is no where near accurate to the manga. Still, I hope it is slightly plausible...cause I am not going back to make it match with what has been officially released. _

_Until next time,_

_**~ A.A. **_

_**P.S.**__ And as always, feel free to leave your thoughts on this chapter, as I am eager to hear what you think thus far. ;)_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer**__: Naruto and his fellow shinobi don't belong to me. So don't even get the bright idea to sue me. You won't get anything, I promise. _

_**A/N:**__ Here is the second chapter of my Christmas update. I hope everyone enjoys it…especially since all the pieces of Hana's machinations begin falling neatly into place after this. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Waiting on Fate**_

_**Chapter 18 **_

_**What's Done in Darkness Will Always Come to Light**_

* * *

The next morning brought a deluge of rain into Himitsu that threatened to wash away half the village. Because of the horrendous weather conditions, and because Jin Takukashi and his son were still not in the best of physical shape (despite Aya and Sakura's obvious attempts to rectify that situation), Genma decided that it would not hurt to wait one more day before leaving for Konoha. At least by then, he reckoned, they would not run the risk of being struck by lighting while trying to get back home.

Shino spent most of his time that day meandering around the temple (Seishi gave him the unofficial tour) and checking in on Hana (the medics on duty didn't even bat an eye at him anymore) in between meals and skirting around the tense situation brewing between Sakura and Kiba (he didn't know what was going on with them, but they needed to figure it out…and _fast_).Bored out of his mind, wound up like a coiled spring and aggravated with concern over Hana had left him in a sour mood, and the weather had not helped at all.

_'This place is worse that Swamp Country,'_ he thought grumpily, settling down into Hana's room as evening turned into night, content to read quietly for a little while. Seishi had showed him the temple's meager library earlier that day, and he had managed to find a few books that piqued his interest. He had fallen asleep in Hana's room for the second night in a row.

But when he had woken up a few hours later, it seemed like the rain was starting to slack off a little. He had risen from his chair stretched the kinks out of his back and left the book on the bedside stand, figuring he would pick up where he left off the next time he was there. He had left her room and headed back to his own assigned quarters, determined to not wind up with a sore neck and aching back from sleeping hunched over on her bed like he had the night before when he'd went to visit her after speaking with Aya-san. Shino made it to his room, stripped out of his wet clothing, and crawled between the cool sheets, figuring the sound of the falling rain would lull him back to sleep eventually.

So when he awoke, barely two hours after getting into his bed, by the dull roar of falling rain punctuated with a crack of thunder every few seconds, it wasn't all that much of a surprise. What was a surprise, and what caused him immediately drag himself out of the foggy land of dreams was the insistent and somewhat frantic buzzing of his kikai.

_'Danger!'_

Shino blinked in the darkness and shot straight out of his bed, reaching for his pants. "What?"

_'Intruders!'_

"What? Where?"

Shino pulled the pants on and closed his eyes, letting the small creatures settle into his body. Small flashes of the hundreds of insect's memories began to coalesce quickly into a full picture, and he could see a bright yellow light enveloping a doorway, a man being thrown back into a hallway, a two dark shapes slinking to the forefront, teeth bared and hackles raised as three other irregularly shaped shadows attempted to materialize out of nowhere.

Heart pounding in fright and anger, Shino was out the door before his familiars could finish relating to him what they had seen. As soon as he hit the hallway, a pair of howls split the air, reverberating in his skull, followed by a tidal wave of mixed chakras tinged heavily with killing intent. Sprinting down the hallway towards the closest exit that would take him to the healing huts, he met up with a half dressed Kiba and wide-eyed Sakura.

"What the hell is going on?" the medic demanded, wiping at her eyes.

"I don't know!" Shino snapped. "Kiba, what is...?"

More howls erupted through the air, commingling with the thunder and pounding rain. Shino saw his teammate tilt his head slightly to the left, listening to the mournful sound as it faded, only to be renewed again by another canine. At their feet, Akamaru sat back on his haunches, turned his head up and howled as if in pain, then shot off down the hallway towards the healing huts, a very pale Kiba in his wake.

"That's Kaimaru!" he growled, "Somethin's wrong with Hana!"

Shino followed behind his teammates, adrenaline pumping as they ran across the wet courtyard and towards the healing huts. Another howl spilled out into the pre-dawn air, chilling everything the rain touched, as they skidded and slid across the cobblestone courtyard.

All the lights in the healing huts were blazing, and Shino could see medics and nurses scrambling in and out of the doorways as they approached at a dead run. One of the orderlies, who had apparently been put on guard duty, eyed them critically, but let them pass without a word. The hallways were abuzz with activity as the medics calmed patients and struggled to pinpoint exactly what the problem was and where it was coming from.

The three Konoha shinobi turned unerringly for the last hallway of the largest building, muscling their way passed the night medics and nurses. When they turned the corner, the erratic waves of anger tinged chakra almost knocked Shino down. He heard Kiba's low growl of anger as they stalked down the hallway and pushed their way towards Hana's room. Shino caught sight of a man slumped over across from Hana's door, either dead or unconscious. His clothes were smoking slightly where the sleeves had been recently singed, and his skin had an unhealthy burned appearance that spoke volumes.

Shino barely paid him any mind, his attention focused squarely on the angry buzzing of a large quantity of kikai coming from Hana's room. When Kiba wretched the doors open, barging headfirst into the room without a second thought, Shino followed silently, readying his own familiars for an attack.

They stopped dead in their tracks, looking at the carnage that was Hana's recovery ward. The room, which had been neat and orderly a scant few hours ago, was completely destroyed. The mattress on the bed was flipped over onto the floor and pieces of white fluff littered the floor where something had torn gauze bandages to nothing but shreds. The bedside table was nothing more than splinters scattered around the room, and the supply shelf where Aya stored sheets and towels had been knocked down from the wall. Both of the visitor's chairs were overturned and the window pane was shattered into a million small shards of glass.

It was also housing more than just Hana and a few medics.

"Wha' the hell is goin' the fuck on?" Kiba demanded hotly, pinning his mother with a heated glare. "Ma?"

Tsume, who currently had a woman shoved up against the farthest wall, her feet dangling a few inches above the ground, did not even bother to turn around. "Unwelcome guests," she growled in response, curling her hand around her victim's neck until fat drops of blood began seeping around her pointed claws.

Shino assessed the situation in less than a split second.

Kakashi was folded into the farthest corner of the room, arms folded over his chest as his one good eye kept a check on the hissing, spitting form of Tsume Inuzuka as she continued to growl at her own snarling captive. Aya-san was knelt down her hands glowing lightly as she sealed a small cut on his father's arm. Toshi and Masato had a man pinned to the ground near Hana's disheveled bed, their familiars circling like wolves ready for a meal. As for Hana...

He scoured the room looking for her. A few seconds later, he caught the movement out of the periphery of his vision as three large gray bodies circled around a woman who apparently had been forcibly taken from her bed and shoved into a corner in an attempt to keep her out of the melee. Hana was tangled in a white blanket and looking more confused than he had ever seen her before. The crimson triangles of her clan were standing out in stark relief on her pale face. Her eyes were wide and glassy as they swept over the people crowded in the room.

Shino breathed a silent sigh of relief. She was alive. But even better, she was _awake_.

Kiba immediately went to her side, bypassing the other wild-eyed brunette woman standing at Hana's side that Shino recognized as their aunt, Tsume's younger sister Kegawa. He sank to his knees in front of Hana, his eyes searching for signs of injury. The two siblings just stared at each other for a minute, heads cocked to the side in a gesture so familiar that Shino had to swallow the lump in his throat the longer he watched.

It was a silent assessment of the other, a quick, almost reflexive, check for anything out of place or not right on someone they knew almost as well as themselves.

Kiba, apparently not finding any physical abnormalities that he was overly concerned about, sat back on his haunches and shook his head. "It's 'bout damned time," he grunted, running a hand through his wild hair. "All tha' beauty sleep and ya still look like shit."

"Bite me, runt," she growled, blinking rapidly. "And why're ya running around without any clothes on? It's raining outside, dumby! Put some clothes on"

"Why're ya havin' a party in ya room withou' invitin' me?" he chuckled, obviously content since Hana was well enough to mouth off. "Though' I was ya favorite lil' brother."

"No, that's Toshi,"

"See, she's right as rain," Toshi said, cheerfully delivering a swift kick to the man on the ground. The roughed over man grunted and hissed, but stayed down. Toshi smiled evilly and canted his neck to look at the bristling form of his mother. "Back to normal and everything...even with you draggin' her out of bed and throwing her against the wall, Ma."

"Shut up, ya idiot," Kiba grunted, turning his attention back to Hana. "Ya okay, Sis?"

She looked at him for a few moments, eyes cloudy and wide. "What are ya doin' here, runt? What am I doing here?" She glanced around the destroyed room, taking in the carnage. When her eyes landed on him, she swallowed. "Shino? What're ya doin' 'ere?"

She looked absolutely lost, and Shino's instincts clambered for him to sooth and protect. He headed towards her, but got barely two steps before he was faced with a major obstacle in the form of seriously angry Inuzuka woman who seemed intent to keep Hana sequestered away from anyone who didn't have those blasted tattoos on their face. Kegawa crouched down in front of Hana, Kiba and the Triplets. Her own familiar was at her side, splayed legged and hunched into an attack position.

Shino blinked in surprise, momentarily forgetting that she had no idea who he was, and barely had time to dodge the swipe of claws that she aimed at his face. "Stay away from her!"

"Stand down, Kegawa," Masato barked. "He's one of ours."

"He's not Pack," she growled, nostrils flaring as she scented the air. She didn't turn her eyes away from him, and Shino wondered if this was what it felt like to face down a rabid Inuzuka bitch.

"The brat might as well be," Tsume growled, teeth clenched and canines bared at her younger sister. Her own captive had lost consciousness and slipped to the floor, pooling in a boneless heap at Tsume's feet. "Let'em through!"

Shino attempted to take another step forward, but backed up when Kegawa refused to step away, hovering in front of her niece and nephew.

Tsume growled low in her chest and barked her sister's name, her voice full of steel and promising punishment if the younger woman didn't comply with her Alpha's demand. "Stand down, Kegawa!"

Toshi braved his mother's fury and placed a hand on his mother's arm. Kegawa cut her eyes up at her only son and frowned. "He's a friend, Mother."

"He's alright, Kegawa-ba," Kiba added, rising to stand on his aunt's other side. "Known Bug-boy my whole life. He ain't a threat."

Shino's attention slid behind Kegawa, where Hana was using Kaimaru's bulky body to shift herself into a more upright position. Even that small amount of movement seemed to tax her already flagging energy levels, and she leaned back against the wall, taking a few deep breaths. "Shino's okay, Kegawa-ba," she said quietly. "Let'em by, please."

As if to prove their mistress' point, Nezumaru and Gureimaru slunk past Kegawa to sit at Shino's heels, whimpering up at the older woman. Nezumaru yipped at Kegawa's black and white familiar, and the dog growled back, hackles raised.

Shino felt more than saw his father come quietly to his side. Kegawa zeroed in on the movement immediately, her nostrils flaring again as she scented the air. "He's yours?" Kegawa asked curtly.

"He is," Shibi answered quietly.

Shino was not sure exactly what it was she saw that finally persuaded her to step back, or if his father had anything to do with it, but he was thankful that she did. Kegawa glanced over her shoulder at Tsume, then back at Shibi, and finally to Hana, who looked like she was ready to pass out. Drawing whatever conclusions she needed to ease her mind, she inclined her body to face her niece. "Hana-chan?"

"It's okay," Hana whispered. "It's okay, Kegawa-ba. Thank you..."

"Hana is Pack…family," Kegawa rumbled, turning to face Shino, her demeanor slightly less threatening. "I owe this child my life." She glanced over at Masato, and then at Toshi, her eyes going soft, her voice less gravelly. "We all do, in some way or form."

Shino was sure there was some kind of understated warning for him to not screw something up, but he figured he would sit down and wade through what she was telling him later. Instead, he just nodded stiffly. "I understand, Inuzuka-san."

"Good."

Kegawa stepped aside and Shino slid carefully past her. He sank down beside Hana and his kikai automatically swirled to create a defensive shield enclosing them and her dogs. He called them back, dispersing the shield and sending them to circle overhead.

Hana buried herself in his arms, tucking her head under Shino's chin and taking a deep breath. For his part, Shino shifted to make her as comfortable as possible. Finally, after a few tense moments, he gave up and just pulled her into his lap. Considering the state of things, impropriety was the least of his concerns. "Hana? Are you alright?"

"M'tired," she mumbled, her words slurred. "An my chakra's feelin' funny. Wha' happened?"

"A lot, I'm afraid," Shino said, pulling the blanket up around her. "But it is going to be okay. You are safe now."

"Yeah," Kiba said, plopping down next to them. "Aya's been workin' on ya an everythin'."

"M'safe," she mumbled, reaching out to grab Kiba's hand with her own. "Wha' happened? Last thing I remember is...is..." He felt her stiffen up in his arms as panic set in out of no where. She pulled back and looked up at him. "The kids! Where are the kids?"

"Sis, calm down…"

"Shino, where are they?" she demanded, eyes wide in fright and panic. "Where's Ko-chan and the oth..."

"Who?" Shino asked, glancing quickly over at Kiba.

Kiba shrugged, jerking her hand to get her focus. She turned her head and looked at him, eyes wild. "Hana, who are you..."

"He's fine," Toshi said calmly, kneeling underneath the buzzing circle of kikai. "He's fine, Sis. They all are." He looked at Shino and tilted his head sideways. "Tell'er, Shino."

"He's right, Hana. They're fine. Most of them are still here, in the village," he said quickly. Hana looked up at him, her brows pulled down into a frown, almost like she couldn't understand what he was saying. "Aya-san's got them all bunked down and well taken care of for now. A few of them have even been reunited with their families already."

"They're okay? None of'em are hurt?"

"Not seriously," Kiba said quietly. "Few of'em were scratched up and bruised. But for the most part, they were jus' scared. Bunch o' the lil' runts were worried 'bout ya."

"Ko-chan tried to stop them..." she mumbled, closing her eyes as she relaxed marginally against him. "...hurt'im cause he tried to untie me..."

"We took care of him," Aya said, coming to stand beside the kneeling Toshi. "All of them. He's fine now, back with his mother."

"Good...good," she said, leaning against Shino and threading a hand into Nezumaru's thick fur. She groaned, tucking herself back into Shino's side. "Why's my chakra actin' funny?"

"_That _is a long story, I am afraid," Shino said, resting his head on hers.

"We got something slightly more important to worry about right now," Masato said gravely, kneeling down by his fallen comrade. "Aobori's hit."

Aya immediatly grabbed a clean towel and reached over with a glowing hand to pick up the kunai that was lying beside the huge white dog. She smelled the blade, her brow immediately furrowing. "Poisoned," she said succinctly, dropping the blade onto a clean rag and folding the cloth around it. "Sakura!"

"Sensei?"

"Take this to the labs and get to work on an antidote," she said, dropping the cloth into Sakura's hands. "If I'd hazard a guess, I'd say the blade's been coated in one of Kiri's blasted concoctions."

The pink haired medic frowned. "How do you know that?"

"Experience."

"Paralysis has begun to set in, already," Sakura mumbled, watching the dog's movements cease. "Neurotoxin?"

"Probably. Start with the more well known biotoxins originating from Kirigakure and work down the list." Aya glanced over at the hovering brunette next to Toshi. "Kegawa, go with her. Sakura's a medic, not a vet. She will need to know an efficient delivery method compatible with the canine physiology once there is an antidote. That's where you come in." She paused, surveying the gathered group for a moment. "And pull Genma's boney ass out of bed and make him help," Aya added. "He knows his way around a lab."

"Understood," Kegawa said quietly, following Sakura out the room, her mottled dog trailing behind them.

"Kakashi? We need information. Get it." Aya wrested her hands on her hips and frowned, glancing back out the door where one of the intruders was clogging the hallway. "I doubt there were only three in the village. There's at least one more. Find him."

"I'm on it," the copy-nin replied, pushing away from the wall.

"I know where they might be," Masato said quietly. "One of the caravans had some suspicious characters. We've been tracking them since they got here."

"The same ones you mentioned yesterday?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. I'll take you to them."

"Take Raidou with you," Aya added, sinking to her knees and beginning a scan on the unconscious man lying at her feet. "He was complaining yesterday about being bored while it was raining. Let him play enforcer. I'm sure the big lug will enjoy it after the forced downtime."

"After you, Inuzuka-san," Kakashi said, gesturing the other man to precede him.

Shino found it quite interesting how such a small woman could delegate work to so many people so quickly. What was even more amazing was the fact that they listened to her without question, doing exactly what she requested of them.

_'I've never been a strong fighter, Shino-kun,'_ she had told him only days before while they were discussing her colorful history as a Konoha shinobi. '_I've always been back-up, the one coordinating and overseeing what was going on. It's why my teammates were always so concerned with protecting me.'_

"I see what she means now," Shino murmured quietly, holding onto Hana.

"Hmm? Wha's that, Shino?" Hana mumbled.

"Nothing, love," he soothed, watching Aya delegate. "Nothing at all."

"...want to know. Aburame-san, will you and Tsume escort our newest guests to the holding cells?" Aya asked carefully, rising from her kneeling position as the man began to twitch. "Feel free to begin the interrogation process as you see fit." She paused for a moment and jerked her thumb behind her. "And if the extra crispy one is still breathing out there in the hallway, take him with you. He should still be alive. The wards weren't _that _strong."

"Gladly," Shibi replied. Tsume growled and hefted the woman at her feet up by her hair, easily slinging the unconscious form over her shoulders.

"I'll help," Kiba added, grabbing the aforementioned named 'extra-crispy' one as he followed them out. Toshi made to follow his brother and aunt, but Aya caught him by the back of his shirt.

"I need you to send a message to Kei and Yuriko." She paused. "Better yet, go _get _them."

Toshi grimaced, looking at his watch. "It's three in the morning..."

"Then wake Seishi up and take him with you. He's on babysitting duty for the twins. I need Kei and Yuriko here, right _now_."

"You know he hates those spiders."

"I don't care. And if he gives you any lip when you wake him up, tell him not to annoy them and they won't sic their pets on him for being an annoying bully."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, obviously figuring there was no point in arguing with her. He headed for the door, disappearing down the hallway behind everyone else.

Aya finally turned her attention to them. "We're moving her to another room," she said succinctly. "Can you carry her?"

"Yes." He shifted his grip on Hana, his arms going under her shoulders and knees. She whimpered, but said nothing as he rose from the floor and quickly followed Aya into the room immediately to the right.

"If you would, please," Aya said, quickly pulling the blanket on the bed back. Shino carefully deposited the glassy-eyed Hana on the bed. She grumbled and pulled him to sit down beside her.

"You're on guard duty," Aya said simply while Shino got settled beside her. "If they weren't in that room five minutes ago, I don't want them in here _at all_. Understood?"

"Clearly."

"Good," she said calmly, turning her attention to Hana. "Alright, missy. Besides the IV she tore out of your arm when she pulled you off the bed, let's see what other kind of damage Kegawa's manhandling has caused."

Hana grumbled something that made Aya smirk, but the medic was undeterred. She glanced over at him and shook her head, "Shino, would you step outside for a moment? This won't take long. I just need to check her over."

"'e's fine," Hana muttered crossly. "Don't wan'im go nowheres. 'e smells good..."

Aya's medic facade faulted for just a moment, but she nodded. "Suit yourself. But you still have to let him go long enough for me to have a look at you, Hana."

Hana looked up at Aya and frowned, but let go of Shino's hand and untucked herself from his side. "'M'kay."

Shino had enough of a sense of propriety to turn his head away while Aya quickly divested Hana of the flimsy hospital gown, though he did take a chance and carefully glance at the vice grip of her hand on his wrist. Most of the sigils that had been painted onto Hana's skin had completely faded, though there were a few very light marks intertwined with the pink scars adorning her forearm. And there was a slight trickle of blood where the IV had been torn out of her forearm, which Aya stemmed with a quick swipe of an antiseptic saturated gauze and one glowing blue finger laden with healing chakra.

All in all, Hana did not look bad. But she did not look entirely whole, either, which still made him slightly cautious.

"Am I gonna live, sensei?" Hana asked sleepily a few minutes later. Aya canceled the jutsu and her glowing blue hands faded.

"Of course you are," she said, tying the gown back in place and helping Hana to lie flat on her bed. "Half the people in this village would have my head on a pike and my liver on a platter if you didn't, young woman." She tucked the blanket around Hana's shoulders and wiped her hands on her apron. "Now rest. I'll be back in a few minutes with something for the headache and nausea." Aya looked pointedly at Shino. "And a shirt for you." She pointed at Hana and leveled a meaningful look at him. "She is _not _to get out of that bed, Aburame-san."

"Understood."

Aya swept out of the room without another word, and Shino quickly settled himself on the bed next to Hana since there did not seem to be any other chairs in the room. Hana immediately turned on her side and snuggled up beside him. Shino flinched when her hands skimmed over his bare torso and her cold nose touched his shoulder. He shifted his arm underneath her and looked down into glassy brown eyes.

"How long've I been out?" she whispered. Her voice, usually so strong and fluid, was subdued, her words still slightly slurred.

"You have been asleep for three days."

She seemed to contemplate this for a few moments before sighing. "I made a mess outta this one," she mumbled against his shoulder. "A ol' big mess."

"We can clean it up," he soothed. "You are fine, and that's all that matters. You and the Tripletts and all those children, too."

"Ko-chan's safe?"

"Yeah."

"He tried to stop them," she sniffled quietly. "They hurt'im for tryin' to 'elp me..."

Shino saw her eyes begin to water, and knew that she was about to cross into that grey area of post traumatic stress where shinobi often suffered from small breakdowns after particularly hard missions. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her forehead, not knowing what to tell her.

Hell, he did not even know who this 'Ko-chan' kid was.

Hana's weaknesses were children and animals. Had she not been born into a shinobi family, he oftentimes wondered if she would have even wanted to follow in her parent's footsteps as Konoha soldiers. And knowing what she did about the kidnappings, and seeing what she had when she had been captured, he knew it was hard for her to wrap her mind around the fact that someone would intentionally harm innocent children. Even after all her years in the service of Konoha, she had seen some of the most depraved and degrading things humans could come up with; they all had at one time or another. It was part and parcel with the job, unfortunately. But there were some things that exposure therapy just wouldn't get rid of, and for Hana, it was mistreating the innocent children of the world.

The door to the room opened, and Hana wiped the stray tears from her eyes before Aya walked in. In her hands there was a large mug of steaming liquid and a plain black shirt.

"What's this?" Aya said, frowning slightly at them.

"No other chairs," Shino shrugged. He didn't care if he was overstepping every rule of propriety in the world. If Hana wanted him by her, then he was not going any damned where. "I improvised."

"Ya said for me not ta get outta the bed," Hana mumbled, peeking over her shoulder. "Didn't say nothin' 'bout him not gettin' _in _it."

"Point taken," she amended, tossing the shirt to Shino. "Here, this will help." She helped to adjust Hana to a sitting position and handed her the mug, obviously ignoring the watery eyes of her patient. Aya had been a medic for years. Shino had no doubt the older woman was well aware of what went on with a shinobi after they came back from a mission gone to hell.

_'Probably why she's let me stay with her for this long,'_ he thought quietly, shrugging into the soft black shirt.

Hana held the ceramic mug tightly, letting the warmth sooth her shaking hands for a moment. "What is in this?" she asked, sniffing the steam as it danced above the cup's rim.

"Green tea and herbs."

"Haven't figured out how ta put tha' stuff inna IV yet?" Hana asked, a small smirk on her face.

"Obviously not, or I'd have been pouring it into you all along," Aya remarked dryly, pouring her a small cup of water. "Now drink. If you can keep this down I won't have to put the IV back in. We need to get you rehydrated."

Hana grimaced, but drank the brew in one quick gulp. "Still's disgustin' as ever," she mumbled, chasing the brew with a quick sip of water.

Aya snickered and took the mug back, depositing it on the bedside table. Hana made a scrunched up face and licked her lips, almost like she couldn't get the bad taste out of her mouth with the water alone. "It's bitter," she muttered. "What'd ya do..."

"You okay?" Shino asked, looking down at her in alarm.

"She laced it," Hana muttered, shooting a glare at Aya. "Sleeping powder."

"You need to sleep, it will help keep the soreness in check until you are stable enough on your feet to get up and walk."

"Jus' woke up..." Hana grumbled petulantly.

"You need a different _kind_ of sleep," Aya said simply, her voice brokering no argument. "Rest now."

"Ain't gotta choice..." Hana muttered, yawning. "Sneaky ass medics..." She snuggled into his side again and closed her eyes, her breathing evening out in a few minutes.

"Yeah, I've heard it all before," Aya said quietly, a wane smile on her face. "You grumpiness is nothing compared to some of my other patients, missy."

"That was quick," Shino commented. "What did you give her?"

"Sleeping powder and made of valerian roots and willow bark," Aya replied absently. "She's going to be considerably sore when she wakes up again; it's a side effect from sleeping for so long. Those muscles have been lax for three days, and they are not going to be happy about having to work again. The valerian powder will let her rest for a few more hours. The willow bark will help with the soreness."

"Doesn't she need to tell someone what happened in there?" Shino asked, jerking his head towards the wall that separated where they were from the other room.

"We know what happened," Aya said simply. "She was unconscious until right up at the end."

"What woke her up?"

"Kaimaru's howling," Aya chuckled. "Or it might have been when Kegawa yanked her out of bed and threw her in a corner. Everything happened so quickly, and there were more infiltrators than we had expected." The medic shook her head and took a deep breath. "Anyway, she's not much help right now, considering."

"She is confused. And she keeps asking about Ko-chan? Who is that?"

"One of the children, I would assume," Aya said, shrugging. "Who knows? She's half out of it right now, and coming off the chakra stabilization drugs. Couple that with a very sudden, very loud, and probably half-forced, awakening courtesy of an apparent assassination attempt and I'd say it's safe to say she's probably more than just a little delusional right now." Aya reached down and smoothed the covers of the bed around Hana's shoulders, then tossed him another blanket. "Give her a couple hours of sleep and I'll check her over again. She should be more coherent when she wakes, though."

"Anything I need to keep a lookout for?"

"Yeah, if she starts growling at you and foaming at the mouth, let me know."

"What?"

"Sorry," she said, grimacing. "Inuzuka flavored medic humor. Only works with certain people." She glanced out the window to her left and sighed. "Just keep watch on her. Things are about to get very ugly, very quickly."

"How did you know about the attack? And why did you not tell me about what was going on?"

"You were doing exactly what we needed you to do. So there was no point in telling you, and risking the chance of you compromising the situation by suddenly going on guard and refusing to leave her room," she said bluntly. "As for how we knew about the attack, we really didn't know for a fact that anything was going to happen. But we had a few tips that some things haven't been quite right in the village for the past few days."

"And those would be...?"

"The caravans have been under surveillance since they started arriving here. That was Toshi's punishment for stealing my supplies right before his last check-up; he was on sentry duty...which he hates," she smiled slightly. "He reported a few suspicious characters hanging around the healing huts early yesterday morning, and they have been under constant guard since." She folded her hands behind her back. "There were only a few other inpatients staying with us right now. And none of them are shinobi, or of any particular importance to anyone but their families." She sighed and rocked back on her heels. "Considering the circumstances, we felt it prudent to keep someone near Hana at all times. If you or one of her family members wasn't sitting with her, one of my guards was."

"Who was with her after I left earlier this morning?"

"Kegawa and her dog Kiiro," Aya said. "And when the would-be attackers entered the hallway, an alert went out to me. I sent out for reinforcements."

"You got a messenger dog or something?" Shino grumbled, wondering how she managed to wake up so many people so quickly. And more importantly, why had he not gotten the call to arms?

"I've got a whole pack at my disposal if need be," she chuckled. "Even if Pakkun doesn't like being woken up in the middle of the night and sent out into the rain. As for how we knew someone was in the room, well...that's a medic trick. It's also the same way we knew when they came down the hallway." She walked over to the door and pulled it open, then ran a glowing, chakra shrouded finger down the polished wooden frame. Slowly, a small rectangular piece of paper with thick black lines appeared to materialize out of the wood grain.

"Is that..."

"Perimeter wards," Aya said easily, tearing the slip off and stuffing it in her apron. "I used them to monitor who was coming and going from her room, via the visitor's chakra signatures. If someone who I had not authorized tried to enter, then the seal would have tripped an alarm, shocking the hell out of the intruder and tripping the security alarm."

"That would be why the one in the hallway was still smoking when we got here."

"I might have gotten a _little _carried away when I infused those particular wards with my chakra," she admitted easily. "It didn't kill him at any rate, just knocked him senseless for a little while."

"I am sure he is extremely appreciative for your thoughtfulness," Shino deadpanned.

"He should." Aya grinned, obviously finding humor in his sarcasm. "Get some rest, if you can," she said. "Morning will be here soon enough, and I suspect we'll be finding out more of what's happened to lead up to this. Remember, you're on guard duty for now."

"A perimeter has been established around the building, as well as this wing of ward," Shino said quietly. "As you requested, only those that were present in Hana's room will be allowed inside here."

"Can you add Yuriko and Kei to that roster as well?" she asked.

"I will."

"Thank you. I'll get this ward emptied and the couple other patient's moved elsewhere. We will clean the other room up later, " she said. "I don't want her disturbed unless absolutely necessary."

"Understood."

Aya left the room, pausing only briefly to slap another pair of seals along the doorframe before shutting it quietly behind her. Shino felt the mattress dip as one of the dogs jumped onto the bed and burrowed up to Hana's back, safely ensconcing her between the two of them. Shino glanced over and met the yellow gaze of Kaimaru, who _'whuff'_ed quietly and laid his head down by his mistress, nuzzling her shoulder slightly. Hana mumbled incoherently and reached back to grab at the thick fur along her partner's side.

Shino smiled, happy to see her familiar reactions to her dogs. Glancing towards the doorway, he saw Gureimaru and Nezumaru hunkered down on blankets of their own, standing as a pair of grey and white sentries on either side of the door. Gureimaru wagged his tail slightly, as if acknowledging Shino's attention. Nezumaru, still not quite over the after affects of his own stint of unconsciousness, coupled with the excitement from earlier, looked to be ready to fall asleep at any moment.

Figuring they could all use a nap, Shino called a small swarm of his kikai out and gave them instructions to stand watch on both sides of the doorway leading into the room. They buzzed excitedly in compliance and flew towards the door. Half crawled under the door reveal and the others settled on the floor between the dogs. Gureimaru seemed to pay them no mind, but Nezumaru snorted a little, his head tilted to the side in curiosity as he looked back up at Shino.

"You did well, all of you. But you need sleep just as much as she does," Shino said quietly, knowing they would understand what he said. "Let me take watch right now. We can switch out later, if you like, after you catch a nap." Gureimaru '_whuff_'ed in agreement and rolled over onto his side, tongue lolling out from between sharp teeth for a moment before he closed his eyes. Nezumaru seemed more hesitant to follow his pack mate's actions and growled slightly, as if challenging Shino's request. Though after a few moments of contemplation, he laid his head on his paws and closed his tired eyes, letting Shino and his kikai take first watch.

Hunkering down beside her, Shino got as comfortable as he possibly could, stifling a small yawn as the tension began to ease slowly out of his body. Between the rain and the relief of knowing that Hana was safe and sound, he let himself relax a little. His kikai were beginning to bring back periodic reports about what was going on nearest their points of lookout. He quietly amended his restrictive orders to allow for Yuriko and Kei to enter the perimeter should the need arise, and allowed for a few of his familiars to take up residence inside the half destroyed room next door in order to feed on the lingering chakra that was polluting the air.

At his side, Hana mumbled in her sleep and readjusted, throwing her hand over his stomach and sighing. Shino, content for the first time since he had stepped foot in the village, laced his fingers through hers and closed his eyes.

_'It is going to be okay,'_ he thought. _'Everything is going to be okay.'_

* * *

Breakfast was delivered via Sakura a few hours after sunrise. "Morning," she said quietly, pushing the door aside and walking into the room. "I brought you food. Figured you could use it."

Shino groaned and buried his head against the pillow, reaching blindly for his glasses. Sakura saved him a headache by pulling the dark curtains closed, blocking out the majority of the streaming morning sunshine. He nodded in thanks, vaguely remembering he had left his glasses in his own quarters, and attempted to disentangle himself from his bedmate's iron grip. Hana grumbled and rolled over, throwing her arm around a sleeping Kaimaru and burying her nose in the dog's thick fur. Kaimaru, obviously having been woken up by her movement, looked back at her and blinked sleepy yellow eyes. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he laid his head back down and promptly went back to snoring.

_'Some guard dog,'_ Shino thought with a slight grin. He glanced at Sakura as she attempted to navigate around the two grey lumps currently sleeping on the floor. "What is going on out there?"

Sakura set the over laden tray on the bedside table frowned slightly. "Everything. This has turned into an even bigger mess than it was before."

"What has happened?" Shino asked, eyeing the covered food trays. He had been getting periodic reports from his kikai throughout the morning on what they could see. But their information had consisted of glimpses of Kakashi, Masato or Raidou passing in and out of the temple doors, headed towards the area where the caravans had settled in for the night, a whole pack of dogs at their feet. Every now and then, the kikai would see Aya or one of the other shinobi from the village dart off into the city and then return a few minutes later. But all in all, what information they had brought him was no more than passing glances at what was going on.

Their main order had been to secure a perimeter and not let anyone in. And that is exactly what they had been doing, so any other extraneous information concerning what was going on elsewhere amounted to glances here and there. Sakura wordlessly passed him a bowl and a set of chopsticks, and Shino dug into the flavored rice and meat while she related what had been happening.

"Kakashi-sensei, Masato-san, and Namiashi-san pretty much ripped one of the caravans to shreds looking for the other members of the team sent to attack Hana."

"They found them?"

"They found _him_," she scowled, hands on her hips. "But not before they tore the caravan apart and scared half a dozen people into submission. The head merchant, an old guy named Yoka, said that he had found the group who attacked Hana walking along the trade paths a few days ago. He said they told him they wanted to head into Amegakure. So Yoka let them pay for their way with manual labor. He said they never really triggered any suspicions. They did what they were told and stuck mostly to themselves, didn't bother other people."

"Seems plausible enough. Where is Kiba?"

"Cooling his heels in the temple while someone hauls the dead body out of the interrogation room," Sakura said sharply.

Shino blinked dumbly. "What dead bodies?"

"Guess who got a little rougher than they should have?"

"Kiba's no good with interrogations. He has no patience, no finesse," Shino said, frowning. "Who let him in there unsupervised."

"His mother."

"Well that explains it," Shino muttered quietly. "How is Aobori?"

"She's stable. We neutralized the vast majority of it before she suffered any permanent damage. Now we just have to wait until the residual poison runs its course. But she will be fine in a few days."

"That is good."

Beside him, Hana grumbled something and began to wake up. A few moments passed, and she finally roused herself up enough to glance up at Sakura. Her brows furrowed and she frowned, looking down at Kaimaru as if she was trying to figure out exactly where she was. "Shino?"

"Back here," he said quietly, putting the now empty bowl on the floor. Hana looked over her shoulder and smiled slightly at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy. And sore," she mumbled, leaning back against him for support. "Wanna sleep s'more."

"You can sleep after we get some food in you," Sakura prompted gently. "You feel like eating?"

"Hmm...whatcha brought me, Pinky-chan?"

"Good to see your sense of humor's still in tact," Sakura chuckled, handing her a small bowl of rice. "Your brother only calls me that when he's itching for a fight."

Hana looked forlornly at the ceramic dish, and then looked up at the medic, pouting. "No meat?"

"Let's make sure you can keep this down first, okay?"

Hana grumbled but began to slowly pick at the grains. While she picked through the food, Sakura ran a quick diagnostic scan, checking for any new abnormalities. By the time Hana had eaten what she could, Sakura was finished, and noting her assessment on the chart she had brought in with her as well.

When Sakura finished her charting, she handed Hana a small ceramic mug of steaming tea. "Here you go; drink up."

"It's not laced with sleeping powder is it?" Hana asked sullenly, sniffing carefully at the steaming vapors.

"Not this time, no. You can have something for the soreness, though, if you'd like it."

"Maybe later," Hana answered, sipping carefully at the cup. Her eyes widened slightly and she smiled. "This isn't as bad as the other."

"Don't tell Aya-senpai," Sakura grinned, "But I dumped a few spoonfuls of honey in it after she made it. Makes it go down a little bit easier, I think."

"Need to feed the boys," Hana yawned, settling back into Shino's side.

"They can come with me, if they want to," Sakura offered. "Akamaru's about to get his breakfast."

"Hm...sounds good." Hana yawned. She glanced down at her dogs and smiled slightly. "Ya'll hear that? Pinky-chan's got the food. Go with her."

They yipped and circled, tails wagging. Hana laughed weakly and called them up on the bed with her. Gureimaru joined his mistress on the bed, stepping all over Kaimaru's bulky form until the larger dog nipped at his brother's back legs in an attempt to get the paws out of his stomach.

Shino slid out off the bed and walked over by Sakura, watching as Hana cuddled with the dogs, talking quietly to them and scratching their ears. The picture was one that Shino was all too familiar with. An Inuzuka was complete when their canine partners were with them...like all the spieces of a puzzle were in place and the picture was whole.

"Nezu," Hana said quietly, settling Kaimaru on one side of her and Gureimaru on the other. "We gots plenty of room for ya, buddy. Get up here." Nezumaru, the admitted leader of the rag-tag pack of canines, watched his mistress carefully for a few moments before rising up on his hind legs and placing his paws on the bed and stretching his neck until he was nose to nose with Hana. Hana's hands went to his head, her fingers finding the itchy spots behind both ears. She leaned forward, touching her forehead to Nezu's broad brow.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice breaking slightly. "I didn't...you weren't s'posed to get hurt, Nezu..."

Sakura, ever the medic, noticed the change instantly. "Hana? What's the..."

"Leave her be," came a rough voice. Shino and Sakura glanced behind them and found Kegawa and her dog, a black and white mix-breed named Kiiro, standing in the doorway. Beside her, Yuriko stood quietly, watching the scene unfold. Sakura, taking her cues from the two women, quickly excused herself, having done her part. Kegawa stepped into the room, her eyes glued to her niece.

Shino was once again surprised at the resemblance Kegawa had to her older sister Tsume. The fearlessness he had faced last night was gone, but Shino could still see the banked feralness that set her apart from the general population...missing red tattoos be damned! Anyone with any sense could see that Kegawa was more than just a tamer version of her Alpha sister. As she had proven last night, she could be just as intimidating as her older sister should the need arise.

"Inuzuka-san," Shino said, bowing his head slightly in welcome. She ignored him, her focus solely intent on the woman and dogs in the hospital bed as she stood beside him.

"It's a special bond, between an Inuzuka and their partner, Aburame-san," she said quietly, her dark eyes closing for a few moments. "It's similar, but not exactly the same, as what your family has with your kikai. Ours is a stronger, more enduring, and much more emotional connection." She frowned slightly, obviously searching for the correct words to convey her meaning. "I mean no slight to you, or your kikai, but it is a connection between canine and Inuzuka that is rarely overshadowed by anything other than the love of their own children." She gave him a wan smile as her left hand drifted down to grip Kiiro's mottled scruff. "Even spousal bonds often times fall by the wayside because of our connections to our familiars. It is often times our greatest strength, and our biggest weakness, all rolled into one." She finally looked at him, her own dark eyes brimming with moisture. "Thank you, for understanding that."

Leaving him there to contemplate her words, Kegawa walked passed him and settled herself next to Hana on the bed, mindful of the legs and paws taking up the majority of the area. Hana looked over at her with teary eyes, and Shino barely caught the murmured words they exchanged before Nezumaru finally jumped up onto the bed and laid down on Hana's legs. He licked her hand and _'whuff'_ed quietly, his tail thumping out a steady, staccato beat. Hana wrapped her arms around the shaggy head and began to weep, her shoulders shaking while Kegawa murmured soothing words and rubbed her shoulders.

"Let her get it out, Shino-kun," Yuriko said quietly, forcing his attention away from the two women. "The sooner the better. Kegawa understands Hana's bond with the Triplets better than you or I ever could."

"Yuriko-san," Shino said, stepping slightly outside the door while Kegawa comforted her crying niece. "Good morning."

"I don't know exactly how _good_ it has been," she replied, yawning. "Having a frantic Toshi pull me out of bed before the crack of dawn in not the way I would like to start any day."

"Sakura said they found the other attacker hiding in the caravans. Have they found out anything yet?"

"Not much at first. But when Tsume's boy got a hold of that one and damned near mauled his face off, they got real talkative, real quick." She grimaced. "They're mercenaries are from different villages that banded together after the war. They travel from village to village, selling their services to the highest bidder."

"Who is their employer?"

"No name yet. But they did say they got the contract for Hana two days ago from their handler. They got a picture, a rough set of coordinates for this village, and a portion of their asking price. They were to return after the mission was carried out, with proof of her death, to collect the rest of the payment."

"Typical contract," Shino mused. "Have they determined if this was a retaliatory strike? Maybe one of Jin's subordinates trying to get even against the shinobi who captured their boss?"

Yuriko shook her head. "Who is in Amegakure that's worried enough about Takukashi and his brat to send a group of half-assed assassins to kill anyone? And if it _was _one of his business associates who happens to be well informed, then I would think they would send assassins to kill him...not Hana. At least with the old bastard dead, there was less chance of him blabbing about the kidnapping ring in an attempt to buy himself some leniency." She frowned, her brows drawn into a deep line. "Last I heard, the black market crowd had no qualms about cutting down a loose end just to keep from being implicated themselves."

"There is no honor amongst thieves," Shino murmured. "What does the Hokage say?"

"Aya sent the initial report detailing the attack and asking for further instructions. We should hear something by the end of the day at the latest."

"I assume Namiashi-san and the others will be postponing their trip back home by one more day?"

"I haven't heard anything about that, though I would think you are correct," Yuriko replied easily. "The Hokage will want to know what happened on Hana's mission, and what went wrong. Since I can't see Aya-san cutting her loose for the next few days, at least, then she can write her report and send it back with her mother and father."

Shino scoffed. "She's barely awake. She's in no shape to write a mission report right now."

"No, but she can dictate," Yuriko pointed out calmly.

He had to accede that point to his clansman. The Hokage would want to know about Hana's mission, and what exactly had happened that had landed her in the jail cell along with the kidnapped children. It was a necessary evil, but one he had been hoping they would wait to inflict.

It did not look like his Hana was going to be that lucky.

"Shino?" Hana called out quietly. "Where'd ya go?"

"Right here," he said, slipping back into the room. She gave him a watery smile, but the tears seemed to have run their course for the time being. Her face was red and splotchy, but her big brown eyes were mostly clear. She smiled at Yuriko and bowed her head slightly. "What're you doing here, Yuriko-san?"

"Checking on you, young lady," Yuriko answered pleasantly, folding her hands into her large sleeves.

"It's shift change, cub," Kegawa said gently, patting her shoulder. "Your young man has been standing guard since last night. He needs to go get some food and rest himself. Yuriko-san and I are going to keep you company for a while."

"Okay," Hana said, yawning. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "See ya in a bit, Shino-kun."

"Of course," he acceded. He knew an order when he heard one, and Kegawa did not seem like the type of woman who would appreciate being questioned.

It was a trait he was beginning to understand most Inuzuka women shared.

As he walked past Yuriko, she mumbled quietly to him, "Your father and the others are in the interrogation rooms below the temple. You might want to head down there. The one they were working over seemed ready to crack when I left to come here."

"Thank you," he answered quietly, calling up the swarm of kikai that had taken roost near the door last nigh. "I'm leaving some extra eyes to keep watch. If you need anything, they will let me know."

"I welcome all the help I can get." She tapped her temple and smiled. "These old eyes aren't as good as they once were."

"Considering the situation at hand, I do not find that very comforting."

"Oh, get out of here," Yuriko said, waving her hands at him in a shooing manner. "We'll take good care of your Hana. I promise."

Shino nodded and quietly let himself out of the room. He glanced back into the room one final time and saw Kegawa settling Hana back into bed, pulling the cover up over her shoulders and tucking it in tightly. Hana, who looked ready to nod off into dreamland again, quickly burrowed herself down between her dogs and sunk her hands into Nezu's scruffy fur before closing her eyes and tucking her head into the pillow he had been laying on.

He shut the door quietly, reminded his kikai that they were _not_ off of sentry duty just yet, and headed towards the interrogation rooms. With any luck, someone will have found out something they could use to pinpoint exactly what had prompted the attack on Hana…and who the hell was responsible for it.

* * *

His trip to the interrogation rooms resulted in no more information than Yuriko had already told him. The three mercenaries that was still alive had all given the same story. Their handler, an ex-Kumo nin who had become a bit disenfranchised with his work after the Fourth Shinobi War, had taken a hit contract on Hana for 65,000 ryo. The handler had received one third of the money as an upfront payment when the contract technicalities were agreed upon. Oddly enough, whomever it was that had sought the mercenaries out was familiar enough with Hana to warn them ahead of time that she was protected by three large dogs at all times. One of the mercenaries had even produced a scrap of paper that they had been given with a quick sketch of Hana's face on it.

But when pressed about the identity of the person who had hired them, none of the mercenaries could give a description of what the person looked like since they had received their orders from their handler, not the employer.

_'We are going to wind up going into Amegakure before this is over with,'_ Shino thought glumly as he trudged back towards the healing huts a few hours later. He had returned to his quarters after leaving the interrogation room and retrieved his dark glasses and another shirt. After grabbing a bite to eat, he had headed back to Hana's room, only to be turned around immediately at her door by Yuriko and Kegawa.

Apparently the Hokage wanted the information on Hana's mission as soon as possible. As such, Aya had been drafted to write the report while Hana dictated to her exactly what had transpired.

"Go find something to get into, young man," Yuriko had chided him gently, a small smile playing on her lips at his anxiousness. "She's not going to fall apart if you are not with her every second. Aya-san will see that she is well taken care of in your absence."

Shino had left, tracking down his father in one of the smaller courtyards, entertaining Yuriko's two spider loving wards and one overly excited Seishi. Their enthusiasm had quickly begun to grate on his already frayed nerves, and Shino had excused himself after an hour or so, saying he needed to go find Kiba. Seishi had pointed him in the direction of the training fields outside the city proper.

Instead of heading to find his teammate, who he really did not want to deal with at the moment, Shino had walked into the dampened city, watching as people began to pick up their daily routines once again. He also saw the caravans heading back out onto the main roads, a few of the men and women looking a little more worn and weary than usual.

Shino smirked, wishing he would have been there to see Kakashi and the others tearing the caravans apart looking for the fourth member of the mercenary team. Though the three men were usually quite laid back, at least from what Shino knew of them, there was no doubt in his mind that they could intimidate anyone they wanted.

Hell, Namiashi scared _him_ half the time, and that was when the burly man wasn't _trying _to find someone to beat the hell out of. He could only imagine the imposing figure the brawler would cut when he was actually had a good reason to be itching for a fight. Then there was Kakashi, who, when suffering from lack of sleep, didn't need much of an excuse to shove a Chidori into the first available orifice of whatever guilty party presented itself. Undoubtedly, he had certainly not appreciated being woken up in the early morning hours. And since it was Masato's only daughter who had been the target of the attack, it was not an unfair assumption that the already stressed out man had given very little consideration to the niceties and protocols usually observed by shinobi when they conducted a search of private property.

In fact, considering the mental states of most of the shinobi in the village at the moment, both past and present, Shino was surprised they hadn't outright killed some poor innocent sap in the process of flushing out and apprehending the guilty party.

Shaking his head at the thought, Shino let himself into the doors of the main healing hut for the second time in as many hours. The medics waved him in, barely looking up from their charts and folders, and Shino slipped past without a word. As he turned down the hallway, he caught sight of Masato and Toshi lounging against the wall outside Hana's room, arms crossed over their chests and identical frowns on their faces.

"Something going on in there?" Shino asked by way of greeting.

"Hana asked to see us," Toshi replied, shrugging. "Aya's finishing up the mission report right now. They should be done in a few more minutes."

A few moments later, Shino caught the unmistakable chakra of Kiba and Tsume headed that way. The other two men must have picked up on it as well, because Masato shifted slightly, putting his back against the farthest wall and facing down the hallway. It was an entirely defensive move that had Shino wondering if the older man and Tsume had been fighting again. But when Tsume and Kiba found their way down the hallway, there were no overt signs of confrontation coming off the current Inuzuka Alpha, which made Shino wary of what was going on.

The door to Hana's room slid open and Aya motioned them inside the room. Hana was sitting up, propped into place with a few oversized pillows. The Triplets were sunning themselves in a corner, three half-full bowls of dog food nearby. They quickly left their positions and arranged themselves at their mistress' side as everyone filed into the room. Once everyone was there, standing in a loose semi-circle around Hana's bed, Aya grabbed Hana's chart from the end of the bed and headed towards the door.

"Aya-san? Where are you going?" Hana asked, eyeing the other woman with a mixture of anxious worry and hopefulness.

"I am afraid this discussion does not concern me, Hana-chan," she said carefully. The medic caught Masato's questioning gaze and looked away quickly. "Not this time."

"Don't go too far," Hana murmured crossly. "I may need you before this is over with."

"Of course."

"Alright, everyone's here," Kiba said gruffly. "What'd you want to tell us?"

Shino felt someone tap his shoulder and glanced around to face Aya. "Aburame-san, I think you should come with me," she suggested gently.

"Why?"

"Well, to be quite frank," she admitted. "I don't think you want to be in here for this discussion."

"Why wouldn't he?" Kiba demanded, eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. "He's as good as family!" He whirled around to look at a tight-lipped Hana. "What's going on, Sis?"

"Hana?" Shino asked quietly, silently asking if she wanted him there. It seemed like there was about to be an Inuzuka family meeting that had the potential to get nasty if the waves of anxiousness rolling off Toshi and Masato were any indication. Even the Triplets looked tense and wary, their yellow eyes shifting from Hana to the visitors in her room.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, sending a glance back at her parents. "It won't take long, I promise."

"I will be back in a little while," he said, turning to follow Aya out of the room. As he slid the door shut, he called the kikai that had been on guard duty to him, allowing them to burrow back into his body. Afterall, he did not want anyone thinking he was purposely spying on what was, in all actuality, likely a private family discussion.

Granted, he also didn't expect such a discussion to degenerate so quickly into a family brawl as quickly as that one did. Which was why, barely half an hour later, he was nearly rocked off his feet when a wave of killing intent rocketed from inside the temple, blowing the heavy front doors wide open.

Shino glanced over at his father, who he had met up with in the courtyard after leaving Hana's room. He had been hesitant to leave the general area, and told his father why. Shibi had apparently figured something was going on, and agreed that it was wise to stick close to the temple in the event that they were needed.

As the wave of anger-tinged intent began to subside, Shibi cursed under his breath and motioned for Shino to follow him. Hurrying back towards the center of the village, calming their own overly excited familiars as they ran, they came upon Tsume and Masato in the middle of a heated argument.

"…s is exactly why she didn't tell you!" Masato yelled, not backing down from the angry brunette in front of him. "This right here!"

"She never shoulda been drug inta _your _mission!" Tsume growled, flexing her claws. "You asked her _knowing_ she wasn't gonna turn ya down, ya bastard!"

"I understood what he was going through," Masato said flatly, his voice crisp and defensive. "He asked for my help. I couldn't tell the man no!"

"Ya understood him, alright! Ya know _all_ about lyin' ta one woman ta keep anothe' one safe!"

"Ma, that's enough," Kiba said, getting in between the two warring adults. "She made her choice. S'not Pop's fault."

Shino glanced over at his father, who looked like he was about to intervene in the family dispute. Shibi dusted his hands off and walked towards the squabbling group. They stopped at the corner of the building and waited, watching as the disagreement became even more heated as the seconds passed by.

"…ckin' bullshit!"

"It was her choice!"

"Ya didn't give'er a fuckin' choice, Masato!" Tsume snarled, canines bared. "Ya know her buttons jus' as easily as I do! And ya damn well exploited'em!"

"She made her choice. Deal with it."

"She shouldn't be in this shape right now! And she wouldn't be if it wasn't for _you_!"

Tsume's fist balled up and Shino actually thought she was going to strike the blond man. But when he heard his father's kikai hissing and buzzing around them, he tamped down his own agitated familiars. Masato seemed to pick up the sound as well, because the blond man's attention swerved from his ex-wife to Shino and his father. Masato's clear green eyes were hard, his anger apparent to all around him.

Shibi's body shifted lightly, and he met the larger man's gaze with a frown of his own. All around them, the hissing of angry kikai crescendoed until Shino was sure people halfway across the village could hear it. But more alarming was the fact that he had gone entirely cold. His father's usually warm chakra had gone frigid and turned in on itself, almost as if he was getting ready to attack.

Tsume spared him, and his kikai, barely a glance as the sound continued to rise. "Stay out of this, Buggy."

"I have not said, or done, anything," his father replied simply, staring coldly at Masato. "Yet."

"Damn well keep it tha' way!"

Shino had figured out a long time ago that there was some lingering resentment towards Tsume's ex-husband on his father's part, and that had been readily confirmed since arriving in Himitsu. Tsume was likely the only common ground between the two powerful shinobi. She had been friends with Shibi for almost four decades. And she had been married to, and borne two children for, Masato.

And whether or not she realized it, both of them were still loyal to her in one way or another. For Shibi, she was a good friend and confidant. To Masato, she was the mother of his children. Both men cared about her in some way or form...despite being barely able to tolerate each other.

But now was _not_ the time for them to try and work out their differences.

Still, something passed between the two men during that brief stare down. Whether it was apologies or condemnations, accusations or confessions, Shino did not know. Masato was the first to look away, and Shino silently thanked whatever deities that were listening for stopping the confrontation before it could escalate any further.

The blond man turned his attention back to Tsume and shook his head. "You'd have done it for him," Masato bit out, jerking his head in Shibi's direction. "And you wouldn't have thought twice about it. So don't stand there and try to condemn me for something you would have done if it had been _him_ in that position."

Tsume pushed him roughly, snarling, "Buggy wouldn't have _lied _to me..."

"You can't control everything around you, woman. When are you going to learn that?" Masato crossed his arms over his broad chest and glared down at her. "Alpha or not, you don't make other people's decisions for them. And just because our daughter did something and decided _not _to tell you, does not give you license to condemn her choices!"

"Hana is _my_ cub."

"She's just as much mine as she is yours. Which is something you seem to keep forgetting."

"How can I forget when she goes and does stupid shit like this? This entire cluster fuck's got your scent all over it," Tsume bit out, pushing her way passed him. She struck out towards the east, Kuromaru on her heels, and was quickly out of sight. Kiba frowned at his father and took out after his mother, cursing under his breath. Masato and Toshi immediately turned and headed in the opposite direction, their dogs trailing behind them.

Shino turned his attention to his father, who was scowling. "What was that all about?" he asked bluntly.

"That is what happens when an Alpha finds out about something that she is too late too change," he muttered, taking off in the direction Tsume had run.

Shino didn't bother wasting any time trying to track down Kiba or Toshi. Instead, he headed straight for the healing huts and Hana's recovery room. He got there in record time, only to find Kakashi propped up against the wall across from Hana's door, arms folded over his chest while listening to Aya muttering about '_idiotic people acting like overly dramatic teenagers_'.

Shino came up short at the sight, his temper already threatening to boil over. He glanced through the open door to see Hana curled up in the fetal position, her shoulders shaking. He could hear quiet sobs, and immediately rounded on the medic with barely contained fury in his voice, "What happened?"

"I don't know, exactly," Aya replied curtly, flipping over a piece of paper in Hana's chart and scribbling something on the back. "All I know is she asked me to get them together after we finished writing out her mission report. I come back, and this is what I find."

"Do not lie to me, Aya-san," Shino said quietly. He felt his control of his kikai begin to slip and forcibly reined them back into his body.

"I told you, I don't know," she repeated. "Contrary to what you may have been led to believe, I do _not _control every aspect of what goes on in this village, nor am I privy to conversations not meant for my ears." She snapped the chart shut and glared right back at him. "If you want to know so badly, then I suggest you go find Kiba or Toshi. Because right now, my _patient_ is in no condition to ally whatever lingering questions you may have concerning her, or her family's current state of discord."

"I should have stayed with her earlier," he muttered, slightly taken back by her vehemence. "I should not have left."

"You being in that room or not had no bearing on what was said and done," Aya said curtly. "The truth of the matter has finally come out, now we deal with the aftermath, physically and emotionally."

Shino made to enter the room, only to find his way blocked by the taller form of Kakashi. The older man made no attempt to move aside, and Shino felt his anger spike. "Let me in, Hatake-san."

"You can hold on just a minute," the older man replied calmly, his dark eye trained squarely on Shino.

Shino whirled around and pinned the medic with a glare. "What is the meaning of this, Aya-san?"

"The meaning of this is quite simple," Aya replied succinctly. "You can go in there on the condition that you help me get her calmed down. You start to barrage her with a thousand, as of right now, useless questions, and I will have no problem escorting you out of there. Whether she wants me to or not." She shoved a full, capped hypodermic needle into her apron and pinned him with a cold look. "If you can't do that, then I strongly suggest you go find something to do and let me handle this Inuzuka-flavored cluster fuck before it gets any _worse_."

'_And this is why you do not piss off the medics,'_ Shino thought angrily. _'They can make everyone's like a living fucking hell if they want to.'_

"You get all that?" Kakashi asked, still barring the way into the room.

"I understand," Shino growled, glaring at him.

"No, you do not," Aya snapped. "I know you want answers as to what happened to her, Shino. We all do, if only so we can make her better. But this entire fiasco is still fresh in her mind. The implications of what she has gone through are finally starting to set in now that she's awake and off the chakra stabilizers. And I don't know about you, but considering the state of her body when we found her, I'm not so sure I would _want_ to remember what had happened to me."

Shino heard a loud sniffle from within the room, followed by the low whimpering of one of the dogs. He pulled himself up straight, forced his kikai to calm down, and met the medic's gaze. "What can I do?"

Aya slammed the chart on the small pull-down shelf and took a deep breath, forcibly calming herself down. Her fists were clenching, and Shino knew there would be little imprints on her palms where her nails had dug into the palms of her hands. When she looked back up at him, her mouth was in a tight line, and her brows were furrowed, but her voice was calmer, though no less direct.

"She's showing the beginning signs of acute shock," she explained quickly. "I don't know if it's a temporary thing, or if it is the beginning of a post traumatic stress disorder. Right now, I can't tell. It is just too early. And I don't know what is going on with her family, and quite frankly, I really don't give a rat's ass about it. But as far as that bunch is concerned, Tsume isn't going to step _foot _back in here until she figures out how to calm her ass down. Whatever problem she has with her ex-husband is no concern of mine until it starts affecting my patients...and it has." She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "What I do know, however, is that Hana needs someone with her who isn't so absorbed with what has already happened that they can't help her get through what is happening _right now_."

"Tell me what to do, Aya-san," he said quietly. "Please."

"She needs reassurance right now. Tell her she's safe...tell her she's going to be fine...tell her it's not her fault...tell her the sky is purple with green polka dots if you have to," Aya explained quickly. "If she wants to cry, let her. If she goes into attack mode, don't let her hurt _you_. But whatever you do, don't let her think she's alone." She rubbed her temples and took a deep breath, shaking her head sadly. "I've been doing this long enough to learn that once victims start to isolate and withdraw into themselves, it's never easy to get them back. I don't want it to get that far with her. She doesn't deserve that, especially right now; not after everything she's done for everyone else." The look she gave him was pleading. "Can you do that, Shino?"

"Let me in there," he said calmly. "Please."

"No questions," Kakashi grunted.

Shino nodded in agreement. "None."

Aya took a deep breath and nodded, calling her grey haired protector off before Shino could end up on the wrong end of a Sharingan induced nightmare he could not fight his way out of.

He stepped past both of the older shinobi, heading straight for the curled form shaking on the bed. The Triplets had cocooned her between their massive grey bodies, forming a canine wall between their mistress and anyone who wanted to get to her. He walked slowly to the bed, not wanting to startle the dogs into attacking. The last thing anyone needed was more stress to contend with. They were whimpering and nudging at her, trying their best to calm her.

Silently, Aya stepped around him and moved to the window, cracking it open a little to let the cooler breeze in. She continued to straighten up the room, keeping a close eye on Shino as he slowly managed to work his way into Hana's awareness.

"Hana?" he said quietly, sitting down on the bed and shaking her shoulder gently. "Hana, look at me, love."

"...didn't...mean to..." she whimpered, her voice raw from crying. "...didn't wanna..."

"Hana. It's me," he said quietly, pulling her into his arms and holding her as tightly as he dared. "Look at me." She finally opened her eyes and glanced up at him, sniffling back more tears.

She looked horrible. Her face was deathly pale, and her eyes and cheeks matched the violent red of her clan markings from crying so hard. She just looked absolutely lost and defeated, as if someone had beat her down into the ground and intended to do what they needed to in order to keep her there. Shino felt his blood pressure begin to creep up the longer he looked down at the suddenly broken woman in his arms. _'What the hell have they done?' _he wondered angrily. _'She was just __**fine **__earlier!'_

"Shino..."

"Right here," he said soothingly. "I am right here."

She sniffed a few times and buried her head underneath his chin as the dam of emotions broke again. She dissolved into a fresh fit of tears, soaking his shirt and skin. Shino, who was not all that well versed in dealing with crying women, held her tightly and murmured whatever came into his head.

_'Whatever you do, don't let her think she's alone.'_

He wasn't sure exactly what he told her, but it seemed to work after a while. She calmed down enough to stem the flow of tears and catch her breath before she hyperventilated. He kept talking even after she quieted down, murmuring encouragements and reassurances; doing his best to follow the vague directions he had been given.

Aya, who had disappeared for a few moments once Hana's tears began to subside a little, come back with a small ceramic mug of steaming liquid. She sat it on the bedside table and stepped back. "Get some in her if you can," she said gently. "It'll help calm her down."

Shino eyed the cup suspiciously. "Is it laced?"

Aya nodded. "Only a little. Just enough for her body to relax and stop spasming. She'll sleep for a few hours, but no longer."

Shino frowned at her, not too keen on her plan. Aya seemed to pick up on his hesitance. "I do not like the thought of drugging her."

"I don't intend to keep doing it; I promise. Please, trust me, at least for a little longer."

"It's okay, Shino," Hana said quietly, dragging his attention away from the medic. "Aya-san's...she's not gonna..."

"I know, love."

"I didn't mean to...cause so much trouble," she sniffed, her eyes watering up again. "...was just trying to _help_..."

"We know. It will be okay."

"...s'all my fault..."

"Absolutely not," Aya said sternly, helping him position Hana on her back. "You did what you had to do, just like any of us would." She reached down and lifted the head of the hospital bed up, allowing her patient to fully sit up. "Don't you dare let someone else's bad temper make you think you did _anything _wrong."

Shino sat beside her, helping her hold the ceramic mug in her shaking hands. Hana took a few sips of the tea and closed her eyes, lying back against the bed. She took a few deep breaths, obviously attempting to calm herself down. She managed to get about half of what was in the mug down before her resolve shattered. When Shino saw her brows crease and her face scrunch up, he knew the tears were getting ready to start again. He pulled her into his arms and held on tight as she took another dive on whatever emotional rollercoaster she was riding.

"How long is this going to go on?" Shino asked quietly. The sudden shifts in her moods were worrying. He had never seen her so upset before, and it made him uncomfortable and angry knowing there was nothing he could do to fix what had happened.

"Let her cry," Aya whispered. "It'll work itself out."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then she'll pass out from exhaustion."

Shino grimaced. _'Leave it to a medic to be brutally honest in a time like this.'_

Aya left them alone then, closing the door softly behind her. Shino had never felt so helpless in his entire life. There was something wrong with Hana…and he could not fix it because he was not even sure what was not right. Aya was no help right now, despite her knowledge as a medic.

What had her family done to leave her in this shape? But more importantly, _why_ would they do it? He knew that Kiba was dense at times, but what could Hana have done that was so bad that he would leave her like this? And what about Toshi? The blond buffoon was just as attached to her as Kiba. Why had they not intervened?

The longer he sat beside her, the more he thought about it, the angrier he got. Thankfully for him, Hana seemed to have finally cried herself out. And the emotional breakdown, coupled with whatever Aya had put in that tea, had put her right back into the land of dreams. He made sure she was fast asleep before he climbed out of the bed and made his way to the door, determined to track down Kiba or Toshi and find out what the hell had happened to throw Hana over the proverbial emotional cliff.

_'And then leave her alone!'_ he thought angrily. _'I am going to __**hurt **__someone before this is over with…'_

"I'll be back in a little while," he told Nezumaru, scratching the dog's ears. "Take care of our girl, okay?" Nezumaru gave a quiet _whuff_ and jumped lightly onto the mattress, lying down beside Hana's still form while Gureimaru and Kaimaru took up their positions on each side of the bed.

Shino opened the door quietly and stepped into the hallway, silently telling his kikai to keep him informed as to who was coming into Hana's room. He might not be able to bar her family from coming in to see her, but he could damn well stop them from causing her anymore unnecessary grief.

As he walked out the door and headed down the hallway, he quietly called a swarm of his familiars out and split them into two groups. The first, he sent to track down his father; the second, Kiba or Toshi. As he walked out the main door of the building, he instinctively searched the courtyard for anybody with those blasted red tattoos.

First, he was going to change his shirt, and then he was going to get some damn answers, even if he had to beat half the village black and blue to get them.

* * *

Tracking down an Inuzuka was damned near impossible when they did not want to be found, which was a fact that Shino quickly realized two hours later when his kikai returned to him and reported that none of them were anywhere within the confines of the village. He did manage to track down his father in one of the smaller gardens off the side of the temple, though it did not help in his search for information. Shibi had not been able to catch up with Tsume before she disappeared, so even the elder Aburame was not much help in filling in the blanks as to what had happened.

They had left the area and went to go get some food, which was apparently the best cure for a case of nerves, at least according to one street vendor who took one look at them and quickly doled out two large bowls of soup and rice. Father and son sat at a table nearby and slowly ate, each one caught up in their own thoughts for the majority of the time.

What his father was thinking, Shino didn't know. But his own thoughts were filled with Hana and her mercurial mood swings. He had met shinobi before who had fallen to the affects of post traumatic stress. It was not a situation which was spoken about freely amongst the rank and file members of Konoha's protectors, but everyone knew about it. The head shrinks at Konoha General Hospital were quite keen to slap the label of _'Mission Fatigue_' or _'Mental Enervation' _onto a patient's chart when they started experiencing higher frequency episodes of uncontrollable tremors or other overt signs of shock. If this mission had scarred Hana badly enough, she could possibly be dismissed from Konoha's shinobi ranks. It would not be the first time such a thing had occurred.

In fact, such dismissals had almost become commonplace after the end of the War. His own colleagues had not been exempt from the affects of losing close family or friends, nor were they exempt from the psychological burdens of such losses...just ask Ino and Shikamaru. Both had been forced to take a mandatory leave of absence for a few months after the War had ended when some shrink had slapped that telling green and white sticker on their yearly psychological evaluation results that read _'Mental Enervation'_.

He could only imagine what those same shrinks would if they got their grubby little paws on Hana after this.

Shino frowned, disposing of his bowls and excusing himself to walk down the street. Honorable discharge or not, there was _no _way she was going to take that well.

_'I could be jumping to conclusions,' _he amended silently_. 'Aya-san even admitted that it is too early to tell what was going to happen. Perhaps she can overcome this hurdle as well without any lasting detrimental side affects.'_

"Hey, Aburame-san!"

Shino turned around and spotted a familiar head of dark hair weaving through the heavy evening traffic. The teenager stopped in front of him and heaved a few times to catch his breath.

"Seishi-chan," Shino said, nodding to the young boy. "What is your hurry?"

"Aya wants to see you."

Shino stilled instantly. "Something wrong?"

"Nah, I don't think so," he answered, shrugging. "But I was helpin' her out in the infirmary and heard Hana-nee say she wanted to talk to ya'. So I came to find ya."

"She's awake?"

"Yep."

"Thank you, Seishi-chan," Shino said, heading back towards the temple at a brisk walk. Seishi yelled something at him, but Shino completely ignored him as he hurried back towards the center of the village.

He got there in record time and quickly let himself in, barely paying any attention to the medics on duty. As he transversed the hallways, his kikai returned to their hive, allowing him to assimilate the information they had gathered during his absence.

Hana had had a visit from Kiba about an hour ago. Now she was sitting with Kegawa, talking.

Shino turned the corner and saw Aya sliding a chart into the small holder on the door.

"Aburame-san," she said, blinking slightly when she caught sight of him. "Hana was asking for you. I was about to go track you down when I finished charting her latest test results."

"Seishi-chan beat you to it," he said, shrugging. "How is she?"

"Why don't you go ask her yourself?" Aya replied gently, nodding her head towards the door. Shino peeked through the slit left from the slightly ajar door and felt a flood of relief wash over him. Hana was sitting in the middle of her bed with Kegawa sitting behind her, brushing her long hair. The two women were chatting quietly as Kegawa began to part the brown mass and quickly wind it into a loose braid.

"She is better, though marginally so," Aya said quietly, her usually calm demeanor back in place. "I don't know what you told her earlier, but whatever it is seems to have helped. She hasn't shown any signs of a break down since she woke up."

"I just held her," Shino mumbled quietly, visually checking her over for any overt signs of distress. She looked tired, but otherwise, okay.

"Sometimes that's all it takes," Aya said quietly, patting his shoulder. "Oftentimes, just knowing there is someone around to catch you when you fall is the best medicine there is."

"Has anyone been back in here?"

"Kiba came back about an hour ago. Woke her up, in fact. They talked for a little while, and then he sent Akamaru to get Kegawa to keep her company while he took care of some things. She's been in there since." Aya dropped her hands into the pockets on her apron and sighed. "I just brought her some food. She said she wasn't hungry, but she needs to eat. Or if not eat, at least drink something. I don't want to put her on an IV drip again if I can help it."

"The food is not drugged again, is it?"

"Not this time."

"I will see what I can do."

"Thank you," Aya said. "If you need me, just call." She excused herself and headed back down the hallway, a stack of papers stuck under one arm.

Shino walked over to the door and knocked three times. He knew the Triplets had already picked up his scent, but he saw no point in interrupting whatever conversation Hana was holding with her aunt.

There was a short pause, and then Hana's quiet call. "Come on in, Shino."

He slid the door open and walked in, taking note of the clean robe Hana was wearing, and the residual dampness in her hair. There was a lingering smell of sandalwood in the air as well.

_'Looks like someone got a bath,' _he thought idly, bowing slightly to Kegawa as the older woman stood from the bed. She nodded in welcome, then bent down and whispered something to Hana before excusing herself and slipping out of the door. She shut it with a quiet _'snap'_, leaving Shino and Hana alone with only the Triplets for company.

Someone had finally brought an extra chair into the room, and Shino pulled it over to the bed and sat down, eyeing her carefully for any sign of distress. "How are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

"Kinda tired," she admitted, folding her hands in her lap and leaning back against the bed, her legs dangling off the side. "Really sore. Pissy, mostly."

"Should I come back later?"

Hana glared at him. "You walk out that door, don't bother coming back." She immediately grimaced, her brows furrowing. "I'm sorry. That didn't come out nearly the way I meant it to."

"I should hope not," Shino said carefully.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, shaking her head. "I am so sorry you had to deal with….well…all this."

"It is okay."

"No, it's not." She sighed and tilted her head to the side, watching him with dark eyes that were considerably clearer than the last time she had been awake. "I'm afraid I'm going to be saying that phrase quite a bit in the next few days."

"Why is that?"

She chuckled darkly, rolling her eyes. "Haven't talked to my family yet, have you?"

"I would if I could _find_ any of them," he muttered.

"I guess I should be thankful you haven't run into any of'em yet. They're not too pleased with me, or each other, right now."

"I gathered as much."

"Yeah. There's a reason for that. And it's a good one."

"I should hope there is."

Hana bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Might as well get this over with," she mumbled, sitting up straight. "You have questions, Shino; I know you do. I just don't know where to start as far as an explanation goes."

"If you do not want to tell me….."

"No. You need to hear this," she said simply. "Everyone else already has. And considering I don't think Kiba and Ma heard half of what I said after a certain point this morning, I'd prefer you not hear this second-hand from them." She met his gaze and lifted her chin, as if daring him to question her. It was a blatant, if welcome, reminder to him of just how stubborn she could be. "Besides, I promised I would tell you when I got back from my mission. And I think this qualifies."

"No more half truths and lies?" Shino asked, settling himself back into the chair.

She shook her head, her thick braid flopping too and fro. "No more. I don't think I could do something like this again, anyways."

"From what we managed to put together from the information we have obtained from Takukashi and his son, as well as the nins who captured you, I would not think you would want to."

"Kiba was here a little while ago," she admitted quietly, picking nervously at the loose threads on the blanket. "He gave me the bare bones of what happened with Jin and Koji. But there's a lot of background information that is not common knowledge about that family that is integral to you understanding what all's been going on. Tell me what you know, what you've been able to piece together, and I'll fill in the spaces."

Shino told her what they had been able to extract from the hired Kumo shinobi they had taken from the safe house where she'd been captured, as well as what Jin and Koji Takukashi had admitted to.

"How long have you known that Jin Takukashi had Ryouta murdered?" Shino asked quietly. He had been carrying the guilt about that mission for long enough. If she had known from the beginning that it was a set up…and hadn't said anything to him….

Hana's face fell into lines of sadness as his voice trailed off. "I suspected it when it happened," she admitted quietly. "But there was no hard proof, so I never said anything. It wasn't until about three days before I left this last time that any hard proof of wrongdoing had been found."

"The Hokage sent you out here to find proof?"

"Partly. But we'll get to that in a little bit," she said. "What else?"

"Jin Takukashi was purposely killing children and leaving them along the trade routes as a calling card to get the Hokage's attention. He admitted to having a shinobi who works in the mission office on his personal payroll. That was how you were assigned to the recon mission."

Hana nodded slowly, her mouth pressed into a thin line. "Yeah, we knew that."

"You…what?" he demanded. "And you came out here anyways, knowing it was a trap?"

"Like I said…we'll get to that part in a little bit." She sighed. "What else?"

"We suspected you were targeted due to your previous association with Ryouta Takukashi. Jin believes that Ryouta named you as his successor, thereby inheriting his mother's portion of the family fortunes when he was killed in that ambush." Shino gritted his teeth. That entire situation still left a nasty taste in his mouth. "Ergo, the dead bodies were sent as a calling card, and you were given the mission to do the recon work. Takukashi had already hired the Kumo nins that captured you. Their leader has admitted to taking orders from Jin concerning your capture and subsequent extraction of information. After they had gotten the needed intelligence, you were to be disposed of."

Hana leaned forward, her interest obviously piqued. "And what kind of information were they supposed to get out of me?"

"Your mother thinks they wanted information concerning your standing as Ryouta's heir. Kiba concurs."

"And my father and Toshi?"

"They never said."

"And what do _you _think?" she asked quietly.

"I think they wanted something else. The Kumo nin said they were looking for _information_. If you really were Ryouta's heir to his mother's fortune, you just had to die and the assets would have reverted back to Jin." Shino folded his arms over his chest and glanced at her over the rim of his dark glasses. "So why did they not kill you on sight, Hana? Why keep you locked up inside a dark cell and torture you? Why try to fry your chakra system with some kind of bastardized jutsu? What did they want to know that you refused to tell them? What was so damned _important_ that you were well on your way to dying before you would give it to them?"

She actually chuckled. "I figured you, of all people, would catch that."

"What happened?"

"This mission wasn't sudden. You have to realize that. The groundwork for the apprehension of Jin and Koji Takukashi has been in the planning for the better part of eighteen months."

"Meaning?"

"There's a lot of background that you don't know about Jin Takukashi and his family in general. And they have _everything_ to do with this," she mumbled. "Everything and then some."

"Unless you sic Aya and her guard dog Kakashi on me, I do not plan on going anywhere."

Hana settled herself against the pillows. "Jin Takukashi, and his family, haven't always been as well off as they are now. In fact, the family business was pretty much on the downward spiral when Jin met Akane forty odd years ago. At the time, Jin's father had control of the caravans and Jin was basically his second in command, despite the fact that he really never had much of a head for business. He was brokering a major trade agreement for his father and brought the client to one of River Country's premier whorehouses for a little evening entertainment." Hana shook her head. "He met Akane that night, and was instantly smitten. Two years later, he bought her contract from the Madame and moved her to Konoha."

"If they were running out of money how did he manage to afford that?"

"Jin's father died under some rather suspicious circumstances about four months before Jin and Akane's marriage license was filed. At the time, most people suspected that he had the old man killed off so he could inherit the family business. Of course, Jin only added fuel to that theory when he sold off a large portion of his newly inherited assets to get the money to buy out Akane's contract-bond."

"That does seem suspicious."

"Yeah, everyone else thought so, too. But, at the time, there was no proof of wrongdoing on Jin's part, so nothing could be done."

"How did his father die?"

"Coroner's records say it was a heart attack."

"Records can be tampered with."

"Don't we know it," she muttered, continuing with her story. "So for the next twenty years, Akane worked beside Jin to build and grow the Takukashi trading empire to encompass much more than it ever had. Akane's time in the brothel led to her knowing just about every well placed merchant and trader in River, Wind and Fire Countries. It was her influence, direction and charm that allowed Jin's family business to boom and flourish." Hana took a sip of water and cleared her throat, continuing on without preamble. "Four years after they were married, Akane gave birth to their oldest child, Koji. A year later, she gave birth to Ryouta. Their sister Eri was born two years after Ryouta."

"Sounds like a normal family. What went wrong?"

"About thirteen years ago Jin made contact with some traders in Earth Country. They tried to broker a tentative agreement concerning free trade between the two countries. They brought their proposal to their respective daimyo's, and after some intense negotiations on both sides, the agreements were ratified and put into place to allow for a flow of goods in and out of Fire Country and Lightning Country."

"I thought there was an embargo in place between us and Lightning Country at that time," Shino remarked.

"Between the Kumo and Konoha, yes, there was. But between everyday traders, there never was," she explained. "Anyway, to make a long story short, these particular traders specialized in black market goods, and Jin eventually got roped into transporting stolen goods."

Shino snickered. "He got greedy?"

"Oh, yeah. Really, really greedy," she nodded. "Still, Akane never liked the idea of dealing with Lighting Country; she didn't trust them. So when she found out that Jin was dabbling in the black markets, she threw a fit and threatened to dissolve her part of the business. Jin, not realizing at that time that his marriage contract had contained that particular distribution clause, was far from happy when he realized she could, and would, carry out that threat if he continued what he was doing."

"So he quit?"

"Yeah, but only for a few years. Eventually, the lure of easy money brought him right back to the traders. To cover his activities, he began to systematically hand over more responsibility to Akane so she would stay out of his hair. He sent her out of the village to oversee more of the major caravans, and when she wasn't out the village, she was buried in the ledgers. Meanwhile, Jin was getting deeper and deeper into the world of the black market…only this time around, he's not transporting stolen goods. He's transporting people."

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire," Shino mumbled, letting the information sink into his memory banks.

"He figured out that his reputation as a respected merchant carried quite a bit of weight. No one questioned when his caravans came rolling into town during the harvest seasons, because he was trusted. So it was easy for him to begin transporting people, instead of bolts of silk and barrels of nails."

"And by then he had enough money to pay off the ones who asked too many questions." Shino steepled his fingers and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "Akane never suspected what he was doing?"

"Oh, she suspected. And as a guard against her husband's stupidity, she began to diversify her own investments once he started handing over more responsibility to her. During her trips out of the village to the surrounding areas, she forged ties to other businesses for herself. Eventually, her personal ties and contacts included powerful people in Wind, River, Fire and Tea Country."

"And Jin didn't realize what she was doing?"

"He was too busy with other things…like carrying on an affair with one of his headman's daughter."

"You are joking?" Shino said, silently marveling at the stupidity of some men.

"I wish I was," Hana grumbled. "Anyway, about seven years ago, give or take a few months, Akane was forced to face that fact that not only had her husband been playing where he shouldn't have, but he had a young son to prove it."

"She could not ignore it anymore."

"No, she couldn't," Hana said, rising from the bed. Shino stood up as well, watching her carefully to make sure she was steady on her feet. "Walk with me, Shino? I've been in this room for too long without some fresh air."

"I do not think Aya-san will want you to leave just yet," Shino said bluntly.

"We're not gonna go far," she said, apparently taken aback by his words. "Aya won't mind."

"We will see," he murmured, following her slowly out the door. They passed by the nurses station and Hana nodded to Aya, who waved them off.

"Don't leave the grounds, you two. And if she starts acting funny, come get me," Aya said, glancing at them one last time before turning back to her own work.

Hana tugged on his arm and led him outside into the cooler evening air. It was still a few hours until sundown, and the air was still cool from the prodigious amounts of rain that had come pouring down the day before. Hana led him towards a small, stone lined path that wound its way around behind the healing grounds. They dodged small puddles of water while Gureimaru and Kaimaru danced around in front of them, playfully growling and pawing at each other. Nezumaru watched his brothers from Hana's side, nipping at them when their roughhousing got too close to her legs.

"It's okay, Nezu," she said, petting his shaggy head. "They're just happy I'm awake and back with you guys. Let'em go." Nezumaru _'whuff'_ed and kept pace alongside her, his yellow eyes watching his packmates closely.

"Does it feel better to be outside?" Shino asked, watching as Hana turned her face up towards the sky, taking in a deep breath of the cool mountain air.

"Always," she smiled. "Especially when it smells like rain."

"They get enough rain up here," he mumbled.

Hana chuckled and slipped her hand into his, humming lightly as they meandered through what was left of a small garden. "Do you like it here?" she asked quietly.

"It is...different," he answered honestly, wondering where her train of thought was going. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, really," she said with a shrug. "I'm just trying to see this place from someone else's point of view."

"You plan on moving out of Konoha sometime soon?"

"Not if I can help it," she replied. "Though I wonder exactly how welcome I'm going to be after today."

"You are always welcome at my home,"

"I wouldn't say that just yet, Shino-kun," she sighed. "I'm not near finished with my little story yet." She brushed a leaf off her sleeve and looked at the ground. "You might change your mind after I'm done."

"I'm listening."

"When Akane found out about her husband's philandering, it nearly broke her. When she confronted him with it, the fighting turned violent and Jin wound up hospitalizing her. Ryouta, who had just been promoted to jounin rank a month before, sent Koji and Jin to the hospital in retaliation. Jin, for hurting his mother; Koji, for covering up the truth of the matter."

"Koji knew about his father's indiscretions."

"Yeah, and he knew about the kids, too. This, to Ryouta, was completely unforgivable." She snickered, shaking her head. "Almost cost him his promotion when the Hokage found out what had happened. And to top it off, the entire clan was rocked when rumors of Jin's infidelity began to leak out. Multiple women came forward, claiming to have had affairs with him."

"Were they substantiated?"

"It was confirmed that he fathered two other children out of wedlock."

"That is quite a blow, especially to a woman who has been faithful to her husband for so long."

"It was. The entire clan was up in arms for months, though quietly so. After Akane got out of the hospital, she left the family grounds, and took half of his business with her, per the distribution clause in their marriage contract. When Jin started harassing her and threatening her, Ryouta publicly sided with his mother and cut off all ties with his brother and father."

"What about their sister?"

"Akane had her shipped off to Wind Country, where she was safely ensconced with a family Akane had known for years. She wanted her only daughter, and non-shinobi trained child, safely away from the trouble brewing at home."

"Which only infuriated him even more, I would assume."

She nodded. "You would assume correctly."

"Did Ryouta know what Jin was doing?"

"He knew that his father was dabbling in things he shouldn't. And he also realized that Koji was going to follow their father. So, he did what he thought was right, and took ANBU's mark a few weeks after leaving with his mother." Hana pinched a browned leaf off a tree and began systemically ripping it to shreds. "He thought the stigma attached to wearing the black and bone would protect her from the repercussions of his father's illegal activities."

Shino frowned. "Intimidation did not seem like a tactic he would employ. But I was not that well acquainted with him, either."

"He didn't want to, but he did. Despite his father's illicit dabbling into the darker side of life, he hoped his parents would work out their differences eventually." Hana shrugged. "Afterall, they always had before."

"Did he report what his father was doing?"

"Yeah, he informed the Hokage about it. She immediately put Jin under watch. But then Jin stopped trafficking, or at least found out a way to get the dirty deed done without alerting any of the Hokage's investigators that were keeping him under surveillance."

"And by publicly siding with his mother, Ryouta was no longer in the loop as to what was going on with his father," Shino added, frowning. "He put himself in a bad position by estranging himself from his father and brother."

"He did what he had to, Shino. Would you let someone threaten and harass your mother?"

"Absolutely not."

"Alright then. I rest my case."

Shino frowned, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together to form a more coherent picture. "So the Hokage has him under watch, but can not find anything to charge him with. So what happens?"

"Jin continues to run the trading caravans, or what's left of it, after Akane leaves. But, he never really had a good head for business. So, he begins to loose his financial backers after a succession of very bad decisions and investments that caused him to loose a good chunk of the money Akane hadn't taken."

"And Akane?"

Hana laughed and shook her head. "Akane Takukashi was a lot of things, Shino, but she was no one's fool. She grew up in the pleasure houses of River Country, dealing with the crooked traders and other fools who used her and threw her away. I have no doubt she learned her own brand of persuasion from those men. And it was the continued contact with those men after her marriage to Jin, that allowed her to keep the contracts and ties to River Country, Wind Country, Water Country and most of the ones here in Fire Country after she left Jin." Hana smiled, laughing slightly. "That woman could charm the daimyo outta his whole damned palace if she wanted to…she was just that good at manipulating people to do what she wanted." Hana pushed a small branch out of the way and motioned for him to follow her. He did, and she continued on with her story. "Still, it was a skill that was only employed during her business transactions. Most of the time, she was just like any other woman. She was pleasant to be around, and very calm. And she had a wicked sense of humor you would have appreciated. You would have liked her, I think."

They came upon a bench set between two large, stone pillars, and Hana took a seat. There was a low row of hedges and a few large trees that marked the edge of the grounds. Beyond the hedge, there was a small building and a playground with a few small children running about. Shino sat down beside Hana, ignoring the high pitched voices as they laughed and yelled at each other.

"What a pair they made, Jin and Akane," he murmured, turning to face her. "Did Jin never realize what kind of woman he had married?"

Hana shrugged. "I don't know, honestly. Side affect of being a paid whore is becoming a wonderful actress, or so I've been told. Jin never knew about that little talent of hers until it was too late. When his indiscretions started to surface, she secured the future for her children, using what she had learned during her time in the pleasure houses." Hana chuckled. "Quite a canny woman, if I may say so. The marriage contract specified an equal division of assets in the case of an extended separation or divorce."

"She was a shrewd and calculating woman who manipulated her husband, and then took him to the cleaners," Shino pointed out. "How can you praise that?"

"She did what she had to in order to make a better life for herself, and eventually her children. I have no right to judge what she did, because I was never in her shoes," Hana replied firmly. "But really, can you blame her? She knew what it was like to come from nothing. So when she left Jin, she renamed what she took from him, and began running her own trading caravans into Tea Country, River Country and Wind Country, and the gods only know where else."

"So Jin retained the rights to the contracts in Earth and Lightning Country."

"And most of the ones in Fire Country."

"At least she did not leave him _completely _bereft."

"No, she didn't. And while she was busy heading up and building her own business, Ryouta was settling into his position as an ANBU Hunter and Koji was busy getting into some shady deals with some nins out of Lightning. Remember that mess?"

Shino nodded, remembering the story he had heard about Koji supposedly killing one of his teammates because the woman had caught him in the middle of a shady deal with some Kumo nins during a mission. Nothing had ever been proven, of course. But the accusations alone were enough to tarnish Koji's reputation. It hadn't been all that long afterwards that he had requested to be taken off the full-time roster and given a reservist status.

"So Jin and Akane were at a stalemate," Shino said, prompting her along.

"And it stayed like that for about four years." Hana fiddled with the sleeve of her robe, picking at the invisible threads as she continued on. "Two years ago, Jin attempted to reconcile with Akane because he was sinking, and fast. She outright refused, and another fight broke out."

"Who wound up in the hospital this time?"

"Jin and Koji, compliments of one seriously pissed off Ryouta. They stayed in ICU for a few weeks, actually. I'm surprised he didn't kill'em both." Hana shook her head. "Anyway, after that, Akane went to ground for a few months, thinking it would be safer for her. Jin was getting desperate, and she knew it. So did Ryouta."

"Greed is a powerful motivator."

"So is fear," Hana muttered. "Anyway, since Akane refused to help dig him out of the whole he'd put himself in, once Jin got out of the hospital, he started to get more heavily involved in the flesh trade, but only as a transporter. They did the kidnapping; he just moved them from place to place."

"Better money in the flesh trade," Shino admitted. "More risks, though."

"And he knew that all too well. About a year ago, he made contact with a few unsavory characters out of Water Country. Jin was still loosing money hand over fist, and was about to loose his entire business when he got tied up with the illegal drug trade stationed in one of Water Country's bigger cities." Hana sighed. "Like I said, he was in desperate need of money, so he agreed to start transporting the crude drugs across Country lines via the trade routes. It worked for a while, and he managed to get back up on his feet enough to regain a large part of what Akane had taken from him."

"But he was being watched."

"Yeah, he was, and never realized it. Everything was good for the first five, maybe six months. But then one of the caravans coming out of Water Country was attacked by bandits, and burned to the ground. Jin lost a large shipment of crude opium. And he didn't have the money to replace what he'd been carrying. What do you think happened then?"

"The suppliers came looking for him."

"They did, and somehow, he managed to buy some time for himself. I don't know what he promised them, or how he did it, but they gave him a chance to recoup the money that he had lost them when the caravan was burned. And in order to do that, he turns back to trafficking warm bodies, particularly young children since they're a hot commodity on the black market."

"How long did it go on?"

"Not long. A month, maybe two. Anyway, the suppliers from Water come back, but Jin didn't have all the money. So he attempts to liquidate all of Akane's holdings in the family business without her knowing it." Hana rolled her eyes. "How he figured _that _was going to work, I'll never understand. The woman was still alive then." Hana stood up and motioned for him to follow. She continued to talk as they walked slowly along the line of green hedges that marked the edge of the hospital grounds. "He went to Akane for help, again. And she basically told him to fuck off, she wasn't gonna help him get out of the hole he'd dug himself into."

"All hell broke loose."

"Oh, yeah."

"And Akane-san? What happened to her?"

"Remember that fire that broke out in the market about nine months ago?" Hana asked quietly.

"Yes. Nearly a third of the stalls were damaged before they managed to get the fire under control. The official word was someone had purposely set the place ablaze."

"And the body count?"

Shino frowned, trying to recall the specifics of the tragedy. "Six, if I remember correctly."

"One of the body's that was discovered was Akane's."

Shino frowned deeply, letting the pieces of information fall into place. "Jin could have hired someone to kill her and make it look like an accident. That way he could claim her assets, per the regulation of their marriage contract."

"No. It was investigated. The fire, and her death, was accidents. Bad timing, maybe, but no foul play. Anyhow, the day after her funeral, Jin tried to liquidate her holdings, again. And like Koji told you, he couldn't do it because she had already named an heir."

"Ryouta."

"Yes."

"So what happened?"

"A week or two after the funeral, Jin approached Ryouta under the guise of getting him to help finance some new equipment for the caravans running into Water Country. Ryouta refused. He knew that the daimyo and Hokage were working on a joint effort to track the members of a group of people who were trafficking. The Hokage had already warned him that Jin was under surveillance again because of some suspicious activity. And Ryouta knew his father was in deep with the men from Water Country. He wanted nothing to do with any of it."

"Did he suspect his father had ordered a hit on his mother in an attempt to collect the inheritance?"

"He did. Ryouta knew how much of a snake his father could be, and when he all but accused Jin of having Akane murdered, well….it got messy. They fought, and Jin and Koji tied up _again_. Only this time, Koji was the one that wound up going on an extended stay in the hospital. And while Koji was recuperating, Jin tried to convince Ryouta to help him one more time."

"He said no, again."

"Jin begged, pleaded and finally outright demanded that Ryouta turn the money over to him. Jin's excuse was that Ryouta was a shinobi, not a businessman. Ryouta refused, saying that if Akane had wanted Jin to have what she worked so hard for, then she would have left it to him instead of Ryouta. As you can imagine, this resulted in yet another fight between father and son."

"I am detecting a pattern," Shino said dryly.

"Somewhere during the shouting match that ensued, Ryouta said something that made Jin stop and begin questioning what exactly Ryouta had been up to since Akane had taken half of the family business and moved to the other side of the village. In his head, some things just weren't adding up."

"What do you mean?"

"Ryouta's inheritance was a considerable amount, but he knew that being in ANBU was pretty much tantamount to a death sentence, eventually. Hell, just being sent out on regular missions is bad enough. So, right after his mother's death, Ryouta resigned from ANBU, and had paperwork drawn up specifying that upon his own death, his possessions and accumulated wealth were to be passed on to his next of kin."

"Which, as his wife, would have been you, had you been married when he died."

Hana bit her lip and frowned deeply. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean _'not exactly'_? Was he going to pass it off to his sister?"

"No, Eri was the smart one. She washed her hands of her family when she turned eighteen. She's been long gone for years now. Didn't even come back for her mother's funeral, or Ryouta's for that matter." Hana waved her hand, as if to disregard Eri's absence. "Anyhow, back to what I was saying, Jin figured something was not right. So he paid off another shinobi to track Ryouta once his suspicions got the best of him."

"I find the ease with which he managed to pay off shinobi in critical areas a bit disconcerting."

"Most people have a price. You just have to find out what it is."

"Who was it?"

"One of the Intel officers. A new recruit who didn't have enough sense to see Jin for what he really was. Suffice to say, she's been dealt with already."

"That is good to know. So what did Jin manage to find out?"

"There was a four and a half year gap in between the time Akane took her part of the business and the time Jin started requesting help," Hana said quietly. "A lot of stuff can happen in that time frame. And it did."

"What do you mean?"

Hana leaned up against a nearby tree and looked out over the park where some children were playing, falling silent for a few long moments. Shino followed her gaze, wondering what had caught her attention. The park was small, and there were only two children playing amongst the swings and ladders. The little girl was sitting in a sand box, cheering happily as the little boy threw rocks at some metal targets hanging from a tree limb about ten yards away. Every time a stone would find its mark with a sharp _'ping'_, the little girl would squeal and clap her hands. Sitting on a bench nearby was a woman that Shino vaguely recognized as being a waitress at one of the shops in town.

He dismissed them with little thought, turning his attention back to Hana, who remained steadfastly silent for another minute or two as she watched the children play. "Hana?"

She looked over at him with sad eyes. "What do you see out there, Shino?"

"Children playing."

"Recognize any of them?"

"No," he said simply. He nodded to the woman on the bench. "But that is Sasami-san. She works in the tea shop in the village."

"You know her?" Hana asked, her surprise quite evident.

"Seishi-chan introduced me to her a few days ago when he brought me on an errand run."

"Oh, I see," she said quietly. "And the children?"

"I assume they are hers. The little girl looks quite similiar to her."

Hana swallowed nervously, her hands fisting in front of her. "And the little boy?"

"What does a pair of children who live in a hidden village have to do with anything, Hana?" Shino demanded, his already strained patience wearing precariously thin with her. "Where is this going?"

Hana blanched, but did not back down from him. If anything, she seemed more embolden than ever before. "Look a little closer at that boy. He remind you of anybody?"

"Should he?" Shino asked darkly, turning his attention to the child in question.

The little boy threw the last rock and smiled as it found its target with a sharp _'ping'_. He whirled around and went running up to Sasami-san, smiling brightly and waving his bandaged hands about. The little boy was about five, if he had to guess, with shaggy black hair and a soft, round face that housed piercing blue eyes.

"Black hair, blue eyes, dark complexion…and a tendency to hit any damned target he can throw a rock at...even with his hands covered in bandages from where some fucking Kumo nin shredded his palms for trying to help me get loose," she said quietly, her voice choking up. "I'd say you _ought_ to have a good idea who he belongs to."

He felt his heart stop as understanding finally washed over him. Shino had seen those blue eyes many times in his nightmares over the last six months. And if the eyes were not enough of a give away as to who the boy's sire was, the dozen dented targets swinging in the breeze was.

"My engagement to Ryouta was a cover to keep those children, Ryouta's children, safe from Jin," she whispered, her voice cracking slightly. "It was never real, Shino."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Alright, how many people actually saw that little twist coming? Lol! _

_Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully our dear Hana's actions will begin to make sense as the truth begins to unravel! So, stay tuned!_

_Until next time, happy reading!_

_**~ A.A. **_

_**P.S.**__ As always, I am interested in hearing your response to the newest chapter. Feel free to leave your thoughts, comments, threats, etc. I love hearing from you! _


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:**__Naruto and his fellow shinobi don't belong to me. So don't even get the bright idea to sue me. You won't get anything of value, I promise. _

_**A/N: **__Okay, so here is the rest of the back story that has led up to Hana getting caught. We also find out exactly where the assassin that tried to kill her came from...and hints as to who sent them to do our dear Hana in once and for all. _

_So, fasten your seatbelts, everyone! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!_

_And I'm just gonna warn everyone right now. We get to see a good bit of interaction with Sasami and the children. If you don't like dealing with OC's, well, you might wanna skip this chapter. _

* * *

_**Waiting on Fate  
**__**Chapter 19  
**__**The Gifts We Give**_

* * *

"What?"

"Well, you're taking this a lot better than Ma did," she said glumly. "She was already foaming at the mouth by the time I got that part out."

"But the engagement announcement...the paperwork..." he faltered, shaking his head. "I don't understand..."

"It was fake engagement agreement with fake signatures that was never actually recorded in the village records department. Paperwork can be forged, and so can a notary's seal. How many times have we seen that?"

"Plenty."

"You really didn't think it was weird when I pushed you up against a wall and stuck my tongue down your throat in that alley last year when I was _supposedly _already engaged? Really, Shino, what kinda girl do you take me for? Mission or not, that should've been your first clue."

"I did think it was odd...but I did not want to question my own good fortune at the time," he admitted plainly. He rubbed his temples in aggravation, and attempted to get his emotions, and his suddenly irate familiars, under control. "When...how did this happen?"

Hana lowered herself carefully down onto the stone bench that sat behind the line of trees marking the border of the healing grounds. The Triplets took position around her, effectively boxing her in. It was a defensive move, a Pack move. It was an attempt to protect the weakest member of their pack from any outside harm. That move, more than anything, made Shino realize exactly how unpleasant this conversation was about to get. If they were unconsciously readying for an attack….

He forcibly ordered his kikai to calm down and remain within his body. The last thing he needed to do was trigger the Triplet's protective instincts even more.

Too keyed up to sit still, but unable to walk away, he leaned against the nearest tree and folded his arms across his chest. "Talk to me, Hana."

"I met Ryouta when I was in the Academy. He was a few years older than me and was assigned to lead a group of us younger kids on the survival training exercise they have everyone do. We became good friends over the years, but that's all it ever was, a friendship," she began. "Now, flash forward a decade or so. Ryouta met Sasami not long after he was inducted into ANBU, but before he became a regular part of my father's team. His squad had returned to Konoha after a particularly trying mission. And, like most shinobi do, he and two of his squad members decided to celebrate their successful return home. They went out and got drunk. Anyway, Ryouta's two teammates wound up going home with some women...or one woman, depending on which version you heard...leaving him at the bar alone. When he realized he had been ditched, he tried to get back to his place. Somehow or another, as he was stumbling home in the dark, he ran into Sasami...literally." She grinned. "She had been working the late shift at a nearby restaurant and was on her way home when she came face to face with a very drunk Ryouta staggering down the sidewalk. Sasami told me he looked at her, blinked a few times, said '_Hello, Gorgeous_' and passed out at her feet." Hana chuckled. "Of course, every time I asked Ryouta about it, he just stuttered, turned red and refused to answer me."

"Quite the introduction."

"I'll say," Hana said with a snicker. "Anyway, she got him awake enough to find out where he lived. She got him home; though she never did tell me how. Ryouta, when he woke up on the front porch of his house the next morning, only remembered seeing a pretty woman with red hair. For the longest time, he swore up and down he hallucinated the entire thing."

"That is not much to go on," Shino said, thinking of the numerous red headed women he had seen in the village through the years.

"It was enough; he wasn't ANBU for nothing," she continued. "He had already severed ties with his father and brother by then, publicly siding with his mother after the family laundry was aired and word got out that Jin had fathered other children. Because of the backlash, he spent a good bit of his free time watching over his mother, who was working herself into the ground trying to keep her newly formed business afloat." She chanced a glance up at him and gave a sad smile. "Akane was actually the reason Ryouta finally managed to find Sasami again."

"How so?" Shino asked, wary of her suddenly shifted mood.

"A few weeks after Ryouta's drunk encounter, Akane was hosting a 'meet and greet' for some potential new clients who were visiting the village. The night of the party, Ryouta arrived a little early to make sure the arrangements were to his mother's specifications. And who does he see standing off to the side, arranging linens and flower arrangements, but the red head he had been looking for the better part of six weeks. Come to find out, Sasami was one of the hostesses that helped plan the ornate, elaborate parties that particular establishment was well known for."

"It was a happy little reunion, then."

"Hardly," she grinned. "Ryouta told me she took one look at him and disappeared into the kitchens for the better part of the night." Hana threaded her fingers through Kaimaru's thick scruff, a wry smile playing on her lips. "Needless to say, it didn't ingratiate him to her anymore when he popped out of nowhere to talk to her after she got off work and was walking home early that morning."

Shino frowned. "Other than the sudden appearing act, why was she so scared of him? If she worked at a restaurant, she should have been used to dealing with drunks."

Hana shrugged. "Sasami suffered from the belief that all ANBU members were murdering, blood thirsty psychopaths that abducted babies from their cribs and sacrificed them to the mission gods."

"How did she even know he was ANBU?"

"Saw the tattoo when she helped him get home. At least that's what she told him. All Ryouta ever told me was that she was _not_ that easy to sway."

"Considering his preliminary tactics, I can see exactly why," Shino murmured. He cut his gaze back to the oblivious children. "Obviously she _was_ swayed eventually."

"Eventually. Though it was an interesting courtship from what I've heard. Anyway, about a year or so later, they were quietly married. Akane was ecstatic, of course; she loved Sasami dearly." Hana's frowned deepened ever so slightly. "Jin never knew. Because of his dabbling in the flesh trade and the black market, Ryouta and Akane agreed early on that the less he knew the better off everyone would be. And since Sasami didn't have any other living family left in Konoha, she was not making any grand announcements. Ko-chan was born about a year later, Megumi a year after that."

Shino said nothing as Hana fell into an uncomfortable silence, watching the two children across the way. Things were starting to make some sense to him. A few uncertainties and questions he had always wondered about Ryouta had been answered, though there were still some gray areas that were nagging at his conscience.

But Hana's behavior was worrying him. She was sitting slumped on the bench, shoulders pulled forward and her head bowed. Her moods seemed to be shifting from one end of the spectrum as well. And she had barely made eye contact with him since beginning her story.

He wondered if such submissive behavior was further sign of the post-traumatic stress that Aya had mentioned earlier. Or was it just her guilty conscious eating at her?

He took a deep, steadying breath and prompted her to continue. "And Jin never knew about the marriage, the kids, nothing?"

"No. Only Akane and a few close friends of Ryouta and Sasami knew about it. Anyone they suspected Jin might be able to pay off was kept out of the loop."

"But _you_ knew."

"Ryouta told me about her a few months after they started dating. He even brought me to the restaurant Sasami worked at and introduced me to her." She sat back against the seat and cocked her head to the side, as if contemplating her next words carefully. "She was quiet, polite and well mannered; a perfect match for Ryouta in temperament and personality. They were good together," Hana admitted candidly, absently pulling at the loose threads in the sleeve of her robe. "Everything went well for about three years or so. Akane's business took off while Jin's was sinking. And Ryouta was making a name for himself within ANBU's ranks. The kids were healthy and growing, and everyone was happy for the most part."

"So what happened?"

"While Jin was getting busy trying to keep his hide intact after losing that shipment of crude opium by kidnapping and transporting people, Ryouta finally decided to resign from ANBU so he can be closer to home. Last February, after Akane was killed in the fire, when Ryouta and his father tied up and fought about the inheritance, something was said that got Jin to questioning what his youngest son had been up to for the past few years."

Shino frowned. "Ryouta slipped up?"

"Enough to make his father suspicious," Hana said sadly. "So, Jin goes snooping around and finds out that Ryouta has been seen hanging around a particularly lovely woman that lives on the other side of the village; a woman that had two small children."

"Did Ryouta ever figure out what it was that tipped his father off?"

Hana scowled angrily. "The tan line on his finger where he wore his wedding ring."

Shino blinked. "Jin did not seem to be that observant of a person, at least not to me."

"He isn't," Hana scoffed, rolling her eyes. "But his other son is. As a trained shinobi, albeit a reservist one at that time, Koji had the training to realize that his little brother was dissembling, and to pick up on little discrepancies...like a tan line on his brother's finger that shouldn't be there."

"So what happened?"

"Ryouta had friends who kept a look out for him. When word got around that his father was snooping, Ryouta panicked. He pulled Sasami and the kids out of Konoha and put them up in a house north of the village. He also rewrote his own will, naming Sasami and their children beneficiaries of his estate. The last thing he did was get in contact with my father."

"Why?"

Hana shrugged. "He trusted Pops. Ryouta asked his advice, and my father formulated a plan to keep Jin's attention away from Sasami and the kids."

"By implicating you."

Hana did not deny his accusation. She couldn't, not without outright lying to him. Instead, she ignored his interjection and continued on, her voice turning clipped. "He called me to Himitsu one weekend almost a year ago and explained what going on. Ryouta was there as well."

"This is what was happening when you kept disappearing from the village for days at a time? You were planning a false engagement with a man that was already married."

"Amongst other things, but basically, yes," she said simply.

Shino wondered if he was going to find out what those _other things'_ were, but decided against pursuing that line of questioning for the time being.

He wasn't sure he really wanted to know at this point.

"They made you a target," he ground out stubbornly, his voice laced with angry accusation. He suddenly wondered if Hana was willing to rise to the fight that such a breach of temperament on his part would cause. He usually was not so short with her. "They volunteered you to paint a target on your back!"

"They suggested," she replied sharply, cutting her eyes up at him. "I agreed."

"That is even worse! What were you thinking?"

"Don't sound so disgusted. Hell, the Hokage thought it was a wonderful idea when we presented it to her."

He blinked once; twice….and had to reign in his temper as it finally exploded. "She _sanctioned _this?"

His kikai were humming loudly, making their way to the surface in anticipation of a confrontation. He tried to rein them in, tried to keep them quiet. But when three pairs of yellow eyes trained on him, he knew the Triplett's had caught the undertones of anger directed at their pack's Alpha bitch. Hana's hand dropped to Kaimaru's scruff again, and she pulled slightly at the fur. It was a silent warning, one he had seen Kiba do to Akamaru since they were genin.

He took a step back and tried to modulate his voice to a lower level, despite the thrum of anger simmering just below the surface. He would _not_ go on the attack against Hana. She had dealt with enough of that with her own family.

"The Hokage allowed this?" he repeated, only slightly more calmly.

Hana eyed him warily, obviously on the lookout for retaliation. "She already had Jin and Koji under watch at the time, and was under pressure from the daimyo to put an end to the kidnapping as soon as possible considering the guilty parties resided within the village. This was just a way to expedite their arrest, or so she rationalized."

"This was…is crazy."

"You have to understand. Jin's been a dead man walking for months. The debt collectors from Water Country were in Konoha, hunting him down. When he hired a Konoha squad to guard the caravan heading into River Country, he knew he was living on borrowed time. He just wanted...needed Ryouta dead so he could get his hands on the money." She sighed and rubbed her eyes, a sudden, pleading expression on her pale face. "_You_ were leading that protection detail, Shino. Didn't you think it was odd that the nins who attacked you focused the majority of their efforts on Ryouta? You made note of it in your mission report. You noticed it, but didn't realize why."

"I did not think anything of it," Shino answered honestly. At the time, he was more concerned about keeping his head attached to his shoulders. "I just thought they were attempting to pick us off one at a time, and Ryouta was the first one they targeted."

"I didn't start putting the pieces together until after you brought me his tags," she admitted quietly. "That night, after you left the compound, I left the village and headed north to tell Sasami what had happened. I gave her until Ryouta's funeral was over to get her stuff together and situated because I knew Jin was going to start searching once he found out he still couldn't get his hands on Ryouta's inheritance."

"And Jin was going to come straight to you once he found out the money was still out of reach."

"I didn't want him searching back any further than me. He had forgotten about the pretty redhead Ryouta had been dating. It needed to stay that way." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, once again refusing to look at him. "The night of his funeral, when you found me by the river, I was trying to think of what to do, where to put them where they wouldn't be found. The next morning, they were en route here. I...I left Konoha a few hours after you walked me back to the village that morning, headed for the house they were living in outside of the village. I had to get them away as quickly as possible."

"I had no idea," he muttered, unsure of what to say in response to her story. It seemed too fantastic to be real, but the proof was right in front of him…in the form of two children playing in a sandbox.

"No one did. That was the entire point of it."

"What of Jin?"

"When he once again tried to collect Ryouta's money, after the funeral, he was told about Ryouta's heir, but he was not given a name. Suffice to say, he pretty much went nuts. Damn near tore the village apart looking for who it could be. He tracked me down, asked me what I knew, and I lied. I told him I didn't know anything about any inheritance policy." She chuckled darkly. "He was so paranoid at this point that he didn't believe a word I said."

"He thought Ryouta had already listed you as an heir, because of your engagement."

"He thought Ryouta and I were already _married _because of that damned tan line on his finger," she corrected. "He concocted a plan to get me into the northern part of Fire Country by killing the kids and leaving the corpses behind. He paid off someone in the mission office and I was sent to investigate."

"You gave him what he wanted."

"I gave him what he wanted in order to get what the Hokage needed," she said with a shrug. "I had dual orders when I left on this mission. The Hokage wanted proof that Jin was trafficking children. ANBU wanted proof that he ordered the hits on Ryouta and me."

"And you? What did you want?"

"To get this over with so I could have a clear head for the first time since he died," she spat out, eyes narrowing into darkened slits.

"What happened, Hana?"

"You read the mission parameters, I assume?" she asked, smoothing the nonexistent wrinkles out of her robe. She met his gaze head on, the timidness she had been exhibiting before was gone. Shino quickly realized that he was now dealing with the next Alpha of clan Inuzuka.

She may have been reluctant to relate the back story surrounding the mission considering the vast amount of lying she had practically been forced to do. But she would not be so unsure about her own actions in the field. Readying himself for a fight, he nodded curtly, "Yes, I did."

"I left Aoba on the perimeter as guard when we got there. Nezu, Kai and Gurei went in with me. We got into the safe house unseen and I tracked the kids to where they were being held in the cellar. I got in, took a head count, and was headed out when I heard some of the Kumo nins headed down the steps, dragging a couple of kids with him."

"Your job was to witness and report; nowhere did it say to engage the enemy. You know how to get in and out of places undetected. What went wrong?" Shino asked, getting down to the heart of the matter. "You had visual proof that Takukashi was involved as soon as you saw the wagons with his family crest on them. That was enough to implicate him; enough to force an inquiry that would have led to his buying a hit on Ryouta. You should have backed off, Hana. You had what you needed."

"I should have," she acceded easily. "In fact, I had every intention of doing just that as soon as I knew how many kids were there."

"So why deviate from the mission protocol?" he demanded.

"I was hiding in the shadows, my chakra suppressed to almost nonexistent levels. The kids...they were terrified, Shino, terrified and helpless. A few of them lying in that cell were so still, I thought they were already dead." Hana shook her head, rising from her seat and stepping around Nezumaru's hulking form at her feet. She began to pace aimlessly. "When the Kumo nin passed by where I was hiding, I got a good look at the kids he was dragging with him." She suddenly stopped and pinned him with an angry look he never seen before. "Guess who one of them was."

"Kouga," Shino breathed.

"He was crying and screaming, the poor thing," she murmured, shaking her head in a sorry attempt to ban the images he knew were dancing behind her dark eyes. "Somehow or another, he saw me. I don't know how. I was hidden in the shadows, in the darkest corner of that room. The Triplets were silent as death." She looked up at him, her eyes begging for him to understand. "I don't know how he found me, but he did. He just started crying out, calling my name and begging me to come get him."

"The little brat gave you up."

Suddenly that pleading look was gone, replaced with a glare and snarl that had the hair on the back of his neck standing to attention and his kikai hissing in challenge again. Hana tucked her chin down and crossed her arms over her chest as her weakened chakra began to radiate around her in waves.

Shino blinked at the sudden mood swing. Okay, so maybe insulting the little urchin hadn't been such a good idea.

"Don't you dare blame him!" she growled.

"But it is the truth," he pointed out coldly. "He's the reason you got caught."

"If you really want to get down to brass tacks, then yes, he is," she spat. "I don't blame him, though. I had promised him that he wasn't going to get hurt when I moved them into Himitsu."

"You could not have known he was going to be kidnapped by…"

"It doesn't matter! Don't you understand? I promised him he was going to be safe, Shino. I promised him that those bad men weren't going to hurt him! And I broke that promise!"

"How would you have known, Hana? You took him away from Konoha, ensconced him in the safest place you could think of. His getting kidnapped is not your fault."

"I know that. _You_ know that. But how do you explain that to a five year old who doesn't understand?" she countered hotly. "All he knows is that what I didn't do was what I said I would do. I didn't keep him safe!" She swallowed hard and took a step back, sitting back down on the stone bench, her elbows propped on her knees, her head resting in her hands. After a few moments of silence, she breathed deeply, forcing herself to calm down before raising her head up and continuing the recount. "After he saw me, everything fell apart. The Kumo nins swarmed, alerted by the fight when I took out the idiot dragging Ko-chan down the stairs. I sent Gurei for backup from Himitsu, and I transformed Kai and sent him back to Aoba requesting help from Konoha. Nezu stayed with me." She took another deep breath and faced him head on. "Needless to say, it didn't take the idiots long to figure out that I was exactly the person they were looking for."

"All of this because of a whiny little kid..."

"His _name_ is Kouga."

Shino tamped down his own anger and tried to calm himself down. It was obvious enough that Hana was beating herself up enough for the both of them. And she was obviously going to defend the runt, no matter what he said. He really should be trying to make this better, not worse.

Forcing her to verbally go over what had happened during the mission was a type of therapy itself. That was the main reason debriefings usually happened so quickly after a team returned to Konoha. It was the prime time to pick out any cracks in the shinobi who had returned, to see if they would be able to put what they had seen and done behind them and move past it.

"So Jin's hired muscle picked up his own grandson...and didn't even know it," Shino muttered. "Mission accomplished."

"Jin didn't even know he had grandchildren at that point; he still doesn't now. But you have to remember, Akane grew up in a whore house. She knew how to dissemble and keep secrets, better than a shinobi. And besides, she was already dead." Hana pointed out quickly. "Ryouta had never told his father or his brother about Sasami or the children."

"Konoha is a large village. But I have a hard time believing he could keep his family a secret from his own father," Shino countered, giving her a mild glare. Everyone knew how the gossip vine in the village worked. "People talk, Hana."

"I didn't say it was an ideal situation, but he made it work well enough. Jin never knew. If he did, do you honestly think Kouga would have made to that safehouse? He would have been killed on sight. And if not on sight, then after Jin managed to torture the location of his mother out of him!" she barked. "Besides, Jin didn't even get suspicious until right at the end. And once I came into the picture, he didn't think twice about the redhead Ryouta had been running around with."

Shino grit his teeth. "What about ANBU's continued presence around you?"

"Another cover," she said blithely. "I needed an excuse to be in and out of the village at random times. If everyone thought I was being recruited into the ghost ranks, they would assume it had to do with some kind of training when I disappeared for a few days without a word to anyone."

"ANBU left you and the Triplets tied up in your office, unconscious," Shino reminded her bitterly. "I have yet to understand what _that _had to do with any potential 'training'."

She actually chuckled and pointed her finger at him. "You get to take the blame for that one. You and Kiba, both, should the truth be told."

"Excuse me?"

"You are smart, Shino, and highly perceptive. You weren't called the Aburame's prodigy child for nothing, you realize," she said heavily.

"And why would my station have anything to do with…."

"The higher ups in ANBU didn't like the fact that you were hanging around me so much. They wanted me to cut you lose, make you think I didn't want you to come around and see me anymore." She shrugged. "Obviously, I refused. And when I told them so, someone in Intel came up with the bright idea to knock me out and leave me for you to find." She clasped her hands in her lap and twiddled her thumbs idly. "It was the milder form of another deterrent they had proposed."

"They were watching me?"

"Yeah, for a while. But they had Kiba under watch as well. And I know for a fact they were keeping tabs on Ma."

"Unbelievable..."

"You and my brother are two-thirds of the second best tracking and reconnaissance team Konoha has," she said, cracking a grin. "You _know_ when things aren't adding up. Only difference between you and Kiba is exactly how loud you vocalize those oddities." She cocked her head to the side and regarded him carefully. "What Kiba has to verbalize to figure out, you can do it in your head. That makes you considerably more dangerous because it's harder to read your thoughts and intentions. You were a gamble the ANBU heads did not want to take; a variable they could not control...but something I was not willing to give up."

"And the Hokage didn't need any potential information leaks," Shino grumbled, flattered and disgusted at the same time. "So they tried to scare me off?"

"The ANBU director wanted to make sure that no one got suspicious of what I was really doing. We needed people to think that I was so upset over Ryouta's death that I was ready to sign my life over to ANBU service to escape the emotional toll." She shrugged. "At least that's the story they leaked to Jin and Koji. Ma and everyone else didn't need a prompting as far as fabricating a reason went. Too many shinobi become mentally unstable after their husband or wife dies on a mission. Me going half nuts was completely plausible for them." She pointed her finger at him again, her eyes narrowed slightly. "But, just to drive the point home to you, since you seemed to be more of a concern than my own family, they orchestrated an 'accident' that left me and the boys unconscious...and let you find us."

"And you let them?"

"I did; I had to."

"Had to?"

"It was either go along with their plan or drop the operation all together," she admitted candidly. "Jin and Koji needed to be caught. It wasn't something I could get out of." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I could only push the envelope so far before they started refusing my conditions. So I took what I could and dealt with what they refused."

Shino ran a hand through his hair and knelt down to her level. "Why all the subterfuge? I know how to keep my mouth shut about a mission, Hana. You could have told me and saved us both quite a bit of heartache and sleepless nights."

"I did, in a roundabout way, in my office after you woke me up," she hedged. "At least as much as I could at the time."

"I still do not like the way they used us both. And the fact that you knew about it and neglected to even let me kno..."

"Look, Ryouta put a bug in the ANBU director's ear before he resigned his post and went back to the regular rank and file roster. The ANBU director began having Jin watch the day after Ryouta was killed," she said simply. "I was kept abreast of it because I knew who Ryouta had named as his heirs, and because Ryouta trusted me enough to get Sasami and the kids out of the village if something happened to him. The deeper it got, the closer they moved to making an apprehension, the more they let me know."

"And the more you were sent out of the village to make sure Sasami and her children were safe," he added glumly.

"I was tracking some of Jin's contacts during that time as well. That kept me busy for a few months, on and off."

And that would be the _'other things'_ she had mentioned earlier, Shino realized. He shook his head. "What about the disagreements with your family?"

"Ma was always suspicious of Ryouta. She never liked his family; barely tolerated him. And when she got wind of ANBU _supposedly_ trying to recruit me after he was killed, well...she made her displeasure abundantly clear. Hence the reason I left the compound and moved into the apartment." She sighed. "I didn't like it. But at that time, I needed the cover."

"And Kiba? He would have helped you."

"My brother can't keep his mouth shut near enough for my liking half the time. It was better to leave him in the dark than let him know what was going on. Like Ma, he does not have the facilities to deal with a situation like that. Patience is not something either of them has a lot of."

"I would have helped. And I have patience aplenty."

That seemed to take the wind out of her sails, because she slumped down again, her shoulders sagging. She took a deep breath and blew it out, sending the hair hanging in front of her face to fluttering. "I knew what you thought about Ryouta. I can only imagine what you would have done had you known it was all a ploy from the beginning. It was my burden to bear." She frowned deeply. "It's bad enough I have to explain it now. You have no idea how bad I've felt about it the last few months."

"It cannot be any worse than I felt, thinking you didn't trust me enough to let me help you," he snapped.

"There were already enough players on the field. We just had to wait and get them in the right spots to end the game."

"A she-wolf stalking her prey..." he muttered, dropping down to kneel in front of her. Hana shot him an odd look, and he frowned, reaching out to run a finger gently down her exposed wrist. "Do all Inuzuka women have such a loyal streak running through them?"

"All Inuzuka are loyal to a fault to those we care about," she said quietly, her gaze locked on him. "We will do our best to move heaven and earth to keep them safe and happy."

"Heaven and earth?"

"And anything else that gets in the way." She twined her finger around his and looked at him carefully, searching for something, though he was not sure exactly what. "Why do you ask?"

"Something my father said about your mother not all that long ago," he mumbled.

"Ah, yes, I've wondered about her and Shibi-san myself," she said with a slight grin. "I don't like to think on it too much."

"Me neither, in all honesty," he admitted, taking a seat beside her on the small bench. "So I take it this particular revelation was what prompted the disagreement between your parents earlier?"

"If you can call it that, yeah," she grumbled. "I barely got the words _'The engagement was fake_.' and _'Ryouta had a wife and fathered two kids who live here in the village.'_ before Ma made for Pop's throat." She chanced a glance at him, a quirk on her lips. "She's quick to figure out stuff once she's got the main pieces of information put in front of her."

"Did you finish the explanation?"

"Nah, she went storming out of here before I could finish, but not before saying her piece to me, Toshi and Pops…and me."

"So she doesn't who the kids are?"

"She knows they exist. She doesn't know who they are, or who Sasami is for that matter. For that, I am very grateful." Hana sighed again. "But I don't suspect their identities will remain a secret for much longer."

"Indeed."

She turned to face him then, her finger still locked with his. "I will apologize for dragging you into this. That's all my fault because I didn't want to send you packing for no good reason. I like you too much for that. It was selfish, but..." Her voice trailed off, her lips pinched together in a thin line.

"But what, Hana?"

"I didn't think I'd get that attached to you so quickly," she admitted quietly. "When I realized how much I wanted you..." She let him go and fisted her hands on her thighs, looking away from him. "It complicated things. _You _complicated things. But, I thought I could manage to keep the mission separate from my regular life."

"You had to have known what my reaction to all this was going to be. I do not suffer fools lightly, Hana. And being used and lied to is not something I appreciate."

"I never lied to you. Never told you the entire truth, maybe," she admitted. "But mostly I let you believe what you wanted to, just like everyone else."

"I did not question you because I did not think you would withhold critical information," he said simply. "What about your family? Did you lie to them?"

"Yes, I did. And it's not something I'm proud of," she whispered, her head hanging low. "Have you never been on a mission where you had to do something you didn't like, but you did it anyways because you knew it was the right thing to do?"

"You know we all have," he replied, thinking of at least a dozen instances where he had broken mission protocol to save innocent lives or to keep people from being completely drug under in the aftermath of a mission that had nothing to do with them. "Did you really think anything we managed to forge was going to survive once the truth got out?"

"I hoped it would. But if it doesn't, well, I underestimated both of us."

"Both of us?"

"My ability to keep things together during a rough patch and your understanding of my loyalty to our village. I hoped you would understand why I did what I did," she clarified, shrugging slightly. "Now, have I caused irreparable damage to our relationship? Maybe. But I can tell you this. If our roles were reversed, I wouldn't like the information being withheld from me, but I would understand _why _you did it."

"You really think it is that simple?"

"There's nothing simple about any of this, Shino," she replied evenly. "But I made a promise, and I kept it. And I refuse to apologize for doing what I did to keep those children and their mother safe."

Shino took another deep breath and reined his aggravation in. This woman was going to be the death of him yet. "There's still one thing that bothers me about all this."

"Really? Only one thing?"

"What about the children who were killed along the trade routes? Jin's open invitations to get you up here, what about them?"

"I wanted to leave when we got reports of the first one," she murmured. "The Hokage made me wait. She said it would look suspicious if she sent a recon team out just because some villagers found one dead body."

"So what did the body count have to tally up to before she figured it was safe to send someone to investigate?" Shino groused. He knew of at least eight bodies that had been found along the trade routes, most of them young children. "Or did she just consider them collateral damage?"

"I don't know, Shino. Mind reading isn't something I can do. And in her case," she sighed, "I'm not so sure I would _want _to."

Cursing under his breath at the strictures and rules and expectations that governed their lives, Shino pulled his glasses off and rubbed his tired eyes. "So is it done?" he asked after a few minutes of tense silence. "Have you finished what you started?"

"Almost."

"_Almost_? What's left?"

"It's not much, but it has to be done," she said with a small smile, glancing towards the playground. "Would you like to meet them? They're sweet kids, actually."

He froze. "I do not think so."

"Fair enough. But I have to finish this."

"I understand."

"Thank you."

"Do not thank me just yet," he muttered, rising to leave. "I am still not sure what to think about all of this. Or what I am going to do about it."

"I promised I'd tell you the truth," she said with a sad smile. "The ball is in your court now. Do with it what you will." She rose from the seat and gathered her hair into a low ponytail, leaving the thick mass to hang over her shoulder. "I may not like it, but I'll understand whatever decision you make. Considering the mess I've put you through in the last few months, you deserve that much."

"Hana…."

"It's your call. Take your time," she said calmly, rising up on her toes to place a sweet kiss on his forehead. "I'm not going anywhere, at least for a while."

She straightened up and turned away, leaving him to brood. He had every intention of heading straight back through the grounds and leaving the village to go think somewhere quiet. Of course, he wasn't surprised when he got just far enough away to turn around and watch, unseen, from behind the safety of a screen of dangling ivy vines off to the right of where Hana and the dogs had stopped.

She stood calmly beside the large tree that marked the edge of the healer's grounds; the very one he had been leaning up against earlier. Her left hand rested on the gnarled bark while the dogs sat attentively at her feet, watching the antics of the children in the small playground. She whistled a little tune, three quick notes in an arpeggiated sequence. When the last sharp note rang across the way, the red headed woman sitting on the bench immediately snapped her head in Hana's direction, her brows drawn down into a deep 'V'.

The wave of recognition and utter relief that washed over Sasami's pretty face made Shino's stomach tighten. He had not known what sort of relationship Hana actually shared with the woman sitting downwind of her. But seeing Sasami clutch the bench so tightly that her knuckles were slowly turning white, was quite telling. He saw Hana smile, her dark eyes trailing over to the two playing children. Sasami followed her gaze, her head inclining slightly in silent permission.

Hana's smile grew as she knelt down and spoke quietly to her ever present companions, pointing to the oblivious pair who had taken up residence in a large sandbox. Gureimaru's and Kaimaru's tails started wagging enthusiastically as they received the whispered commands. They shot towards the playground, barking the entire time.

The two children, who he now knew as Kouga and Megumi, immediately stopped what they were doing and broke into identical smiles when they spotted the sprinting canines headed their way. It was a tangle of squealing children and wagging tails moments later when the two large dogs tackled them on the sand, happily licking their faces in welcome.

Sasami rose from her seat and smoothed her already immaculate clothing before picking her children out of the pile and kneeling down to speak quietly to them as they sat petting Kaimaru and Gureimaru. Kouga's happy face turned serious when his mother pointed towards the large tree where Hana was standing with Nezumaru at her feet.

Shino wasn't sure exactly what he was expecting, but seeing the little boy's reaction to Hana's presence was far from whatever he could have imagined. The five year old pulled himself up off the ground, his eyes wide with wariness. He let go of Kaimaru's fur and took a few tentative steps towards Hana, his little hand reached out like he was afraid she was going to disappear. When he stopped, barely ten feet away, Kaimaru bumped him lightly in the back, silently urging him forward. Kouga grabbed Kaimaru's thick fur in his hand and walked with the dog until he was standing in front of Hana, his face a mixture of emotions.

"Hana-ba?" he asked quietly, looking up at her from beneath thick lashes. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah, Ko-chan," she said, extending her hand to him. "It's me."

Her voice seemed to be what brought the flood gates crashing down in the little boy, because he practically tackled Hana, sobbing uncontrollably against her legs. She grunted with the impact and sank to her knees, wrapping her arms around Kouga's shaking frame. She grimaced a little as she rearranged bony elbows and scabbed knees until Kouga was sitting square in her lap, his head lying on her shoulder as his tears stained her clothes.

Shino could hear her murmuring quietly to him as she petted his hair, trying to calm him down.

"...wake up, and I talked and you didn't say _nothing_!" Kouga wailed. "I tried, I really _did_! And Nezzie wouldn't get up, and I didn't mean for...for those bad men to catch you...and…and…I'll be _good _from now on! I _promise_!"

"Ko-chan..."

"And I'll be _quiet _and I won't not listen to you no more and….and….I'm _**sorry**_!"

Hana sighed deeply and craned her neck to look down at him. She pulled a small piece of cloth out of her sleeve and dabbed gently at his face. "It's not your fault, cub."

"But...but I wasn't quiet!" he sniffled, wiping at his runny nose with the back of his grubby hand. "An' when I saw ya..."

Hana's fingers gently turned his face up to hers, dabbing at the dirt on his cheek, and Shino felt his heart break for the blue eyed child she held.

Hana dabbed at his tears again and placed a kiss on his forehead. "If anything," she whispered brokenly, "I should be apologizing to _you_, Ko-chan."

"But ya didn't do nothing wrong!"

"Oh, darlin', if you only knew. But it's all gonna be fine now," Hana whispered soothingly, ruffling his hair. "You don't ever have to worry about those mean men ever again."

Shino frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

How the hell was he supposed to stay mad at her after seeing that? All that righteous indignation and anger and sense of betrayal that had flared up when she told her story was just...gone.

He glanced back towards Sasami as she picked up Megumi and set the little girl on her hip, making her way slowly towards Hana and Kouga. As the other woman drew nearer, Shino could see the watery eyes that were so telling.

Gods above, he hated crying women.

Kouga sniffled loudly and hiccupped, finally getting himself under control and stemming the flood of tears. He pulled back from Hana and looked up at her, a cautious look on his face. "Are you mad at me, Hana-ba?"

"Never."

"Never ever?" he whispered, nervously fingering the frayed threads on the sleeve of her robe. "Not even in a million years?

"Never ever ever," she said quietly, bumping his nose with her own. "Not even in _two _million years, cub."

Kouga seemed placated, but only for a few moments. He reached up with one small finger and wiped the trailing wetness away from the crimson tattoos on Hana's face.

"Why're ya cryin', Hana-ba?" he asked, obviously confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, cub. I'm just happy to see you whole and hale, once again."

"Not s'posed to cry when ya happy."

"Sure you can," Hana said, bouncing him lightly. "I bet your Ma cried when she got you back a few days ago, didn't she?"

"Yeah," Kouga said, looking over at his mother as she walked towards them. "She did, for a real long time."

"Well there ya go. It's the same thing."

He seemed to contemplate her words for a few moments before burrowing back down into her arms and whispering, "I'm happy to see you, too, Hana-ba."

Sasami made it to them moments later, a squirming toddler in her arms.

"Nana-ba! Nana-ba!" the little girl squealed, reaching for Hana. "Play!"

"Hana-ba can't play right now, Megumi," Sasami said quietly, her pleasant voice rough and raw.

Megumi frowned and cocked her head to the side, sending red ringlets bouncing around her face. "'Cause she jus' woke up, Mama?"

"Yeah, cub. 'Cause I just woke up," Hana said, smiling warmly at the child. "Ya gotta give me some time. Okay?"

"Ko-chan doesn't like to play when he wakes up neither," Megumi said sagely. "I have ta wait a lil' while or he's a grumpy pants."

"Am not!"

"...so I can wait some more for you to feel better, Hana-ba!"

"I promise we'll all go play soon," Hana said, chuckling slightly.

"M'kay!"

"Why don't you two go play with Nezumaru and the others?" Sasami said quietly, setting the little girl on her feet. "I need to talk to your Hana-ba for a little bit."

Kouga frowned and latched onto Hana's neck instantly. "Don't wanna!"

"It's okay," she soothed, absently rubbing circles on his back. "I'm not going anywhere."

Kouga peeked out from under the fringe of black hair, wary. "Promise?"

"I promise. You can even get Nezumaru to sit on my feet so I can't get up. How's that sound?"

"Okay," he said, crawling out of Hana's embrace. Hana pulled herself up off the ground and sat on the nearby bench. Kouga waited until she settled herself and then tugged on Nezumaru's scruff to get him moving. When the dog refused to budge, Kouga huffed and squatted down, coming face to muzzle with the canine.

"Nezzie-chan, don't let'er get up," he said simply.

"_Manners_, Kouga," Sasami chided quietly.

Kouga blinked. "Oh, right." He looked back at Nezumaru and tried again. "Don't let'er get up, _please_, Nezzie-chan." He turned back to look at Sasami, "Better, Mama?"

"Much better," Sasami said, smiling lightly. "Now go play for a bit."

Nezumaru obediently rose from his spot and plopped down over Hana's feet with a quiet _'woof'. _Kouga, obviously satisfied that Hana was not going to go anywhere while the dog was on guard duty, seemed temporarily pacified. Megumi quickly grabbed his hand and started pulling him back towards the playground, headed straight for the swing set, Gureimaru and Kaimaru herding them along with yips and barks. Kouga allowed himself to be dragged along, though he kept looking back over his shoulder every few moments, almost like he was afraid Hana was going to disappear from sight.

Sasami watched them both with a look that Shino had seen on many women before. It was a look that spoke of contentment and relief now that their children were back under their protective wings.

She eventually looked over at Hana and murmured, "How are you feeling, Hana-san?"

"Tired. Sore. But I'll live. How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay. I actually slept for the first time in days, despite Kouga having his feet in my spine for the better part of the night."

Hana laughed a pure sound that danced around the grounds. It warmed Shino's soul and made some of the lingering anger dissipate. And it seemed to put Sasami more at ease as well.

"And the kids?"

"Kouga's been a wreck since they brought everyone here," Sasami said, tearing up again. "He was so worried about what those awful men had done. And when you wouldn't wake up..." She finally broke down and let the tears fall. Hana gathered the smaller woman in a tight hug, but said nothing for a few long moments. When Sasami finally managed to stem to onslaught of emotions, she pulled back and dabbed at her face with a white linen handkerchief.

"I'm sorry. I just..."

"It's okay," Hana said quietly. "It's over now."

"You shouldn't have had to do all this..."

"Better me than anyone else," Hana said sternly.

"But still..."

"I made a promise to him, Sasami. Just like you did. And, like you, I never had any intention of breaking it." She gripped Sasami's hand tightly. "You guard them your way...I'll guard them mine."

"Ryouta was blessed to have you as such a good friend."

"He was a good man, despite all his idiosyncrasies," she chuckled. "I was lucky to know him as well as I did."

Sasami's head hung low for a moment before she glanced over at the playing children. "I miss him so much. And Kouga looks so much like him."

"I know," Hana sighed, resting herself against the back of the bench. "How well do I know."

"Thank you...for doing what I could not."

"_Hmph_. All I did was get caught," Hana said with a wane look. "You oughta thank the ones that pulled us out of that safe house. They're the real heroes. Not me."

"You'd have gotten them all out, if you could have. I know it."

"I'd have tried, at any rate," Hana admitted with a sigh. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep you from going through this. But it's done now, Sasami. You won't have to worry about them anymore. You're safe now, all of you."

"I don't know how to than…."

"Seen enough, yet?"

Shino glanced over his shoulder as Kakashi materialized out of the foliage, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Shino stood up a little straighter, nodding at the elder shinobi. "Hatake-san? What are you doing out here?"

"Perimeter seals activated when she left the courtyard," he said simply, one dark eye trailing over to a pulsing paper ward Shino had not noticed earlier. "Aya-chan sent me to investigate since she is preoccupied at the moment."

"I see," he murmured. Kakashi shot him a questioning look, but said nothing. "Their reunion has definitely been an enlightening one. I had not thought Hana would be on such good terms with Ryouta's widow, all things considered."

In fact, he was still wrapping his mind around the fact that Ryouta even had a widow and two kids.

He still didn't know whether to angry with Hana, happy she was apparently whole and well, or aggravated that she was still tied up with that damn man's family even after all this time. It was a little bit of all three, if he was being honest, along with a few more gut wrenching emotions he couldn't quite place thrown in for good measure.

Basically it made him feel like he needed to throw up.

But then he remembered the way Kouga had tackled Hana to the ground and cried into her shoulder so desperately...and all that anger seemed to fade slightly into some dark part of obscurity.

"Was it worth it?" Shino asked quietly. "Her going through all this, just for them?"

"Obviously it was to her."

He watched as the two women embraced tightly. Hana said something to her, something much to quiet for him to pick up, and he saw Sasami's shoulder's shake a little. He was almost sure she had started crying again. But when they pulled apart, Sasami had a smile on her face, and Hana was grinning.

"...have a few things to straighten out once Eri gets to Konoha," Hana was explaining. "But she's not going to give you any problems. If I know her, she'll probably disband and dissolve the whole damned thing."

"She is the rightful heir to both trading lines," Sasami said thoughtfully. "I can see why she would want to do that. It would be too difficult to shift everything into Wind Country."

"It would be a nightmare from a logistical stand point. If anything, she will sell out Akane's part to one of the larger traders. Jin's part will cede to her after his trail..."

Shino heard the soft fall of footsteps behind him and turned around to see Aya pushing her way through the leaves and vines. She spotted them immediately and frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"Relatively speaking," Kakashi murmured, inclining his head in the direction of the playground.

"Oh, I see," she said, taking in the sight with a quirked brow that eventually smoothed out when she heard the mingled voices of Kouga and Megumi as they played on the swings. She fell silent for a few minutes, her eyes dancing back and forth between the children and the two women on the bench.

Finally, she spoke, her voice laced with sympathy. "He went to see her, you realize, the day after we got here," she said quietly, catching Shino's attention. "Kouga-chan stood by her bed and tried to wake her up. He got upset when Hana wouldn't talk to him. He thought she was mad at him. Sasami couldn't make him understand why she wouldn't talk to him. He just kept begging her to wake up. All he kept saying was _'Daddy can't have Hana-ba, too. He left her here to keep us safe from the bad people! He said so!'_"

"I passed them in the hallway when they were leaving," he admitted. "I thought he had cut his hands on a knife, or something like that." He tucked his hands into his jacket pockets, guilt rising up like a wave about to crest. "I don't even remember _seeing _him when we brought all the kids here...there were so many of them."

"You didn't know what you were looking at, because you didn't know it existed," Kakashi murmured. "That's not your fault."

"If she would have just told me something, I would have..."

"What? Tried to talk her out of it?" Aya asked, cutting him off. Her voice took on a hard edge that surprised him. "Would you have thought she was crazy for putting herself in danger for the children that weren't her own?"

Shino blinked. "I..."

"What if it had been Kiba coming to you, like Ryouta had done with her, asking for help. Could you have turned down his requests to protect and watch over his children?" Aya continued, backing him into the proverbial corner. "What if it was your other teammate, the Hyuuga heiress? Would you have turned your back on her?"

"Alright...point taken," Shino grunted, glaring over his glasses at her.

"Loyalty and devotion lead to bravery. Bravery leads to the spirit of self-sacrifice. The spirit of self-sacrifice creates trust in the power of love," Aya recited gently. "And there is nothing in this world, short of death itself, that can stop a woman who loves unconditionally."

"You would know," Shino muttered.

Aya smiled. Kakashi chuckled.

"How did Kouga manage to get kidnapped? I would think his mother would have kept a closer watch on him, all things considered."

"Sasami doesn't have any family in Konoha. But her grandparent's home is an hour east of here," Aya replied. "Her and the children stopped at one of the larger villages for a few supplies. Sasami said he was with her one moment, and when she turned around, he was nowhere to be found. She alerted the authorities and the entire village was searched, but Kouga was gone. She rushed back here and was in the process of writing a note to Hana when Gureimaru came busting in here like the demons of the afterlife were hot on his tail."

"Never thought we'd find them both in the same place," Kakashi added thoughtfully. "Lucky we did, though."

Shino silently agreed with that as they heard Sasami call the children back to the bench. Kouga clambered into Hana's lap while Megumi sat primly between the two adults, her red hair shining brightly in the evening sun.

Hana waited until they were settled before speaking. "I got something for you both," she said, smiling at them.

"What is it?"

"A present," she said quietly, reaching into the neck of her robe. She pulled two necklaces from around her neck, each one with a single metal dogtag swinging from the small ball-linked chain. "But mostly a reminder to never make a promise that you aren't willing to try your best keep."

Shino's breath hitched when she slipped one of the tags around Megumi's curly head, and then the other around Kouga's own dark one.

"What's this, Hana-ba?" Megumi asked, toying with the little piece of metal. "I never seen one..."

"Well..."

"They're Daddy's," the little boy answered quietly, his fingers running along the indentions. "He always wore'em when he went to work. Didn't he, Mama?"

Sasami swallowed once and nodded to her son. "He did."

"If they were Daddy's, where'd you get'em, Hana-ba?" Kouga asked, clutching the metal square.

"A very good friend brought them to me when your Daddy died," she said quietly.

Shino stiffened, wondering if she was going to mention names to the family. But when she lifted her head and her dark eyes met his, it suddenly felt like something had hit him square in the chest. He could not breath, could not even move...but he refused to look away. Then her gaze shifted down to the little boy in her lap and the air seemed to rush back into his lungs. Absently, he rubbed at his chest, wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

"...Hana-ba brought those to me a few days later," Sasami was explaining. "But I asked her to keep them, and to only give them back when she _knew _we were safe."

"I've had them with me ever since. But now it's time to give them to their rightful owners," Hana said, tapping the little piece of metal that lay so innocently around the children's necks.

"So we're safe now?" Megumi asked, her little faced screwed up in confusion.

"Yeah, Meg-chan. You're safe now."

"Even Mama?"

"Yeah."

"And me and Ko-chan, too?"

"_Especially _you and Ko-chan." Hana gave her a full blown smile. "But that doesn't mean you get to not listen to your Ma when she tells you to clean up your toys, Meg-chan!" She reached over and tickled the little girl, and peals of laughter filled the air. Kouga laughed at his sister's predicament until Sasami reached over and plucked him from Hana's lap, her fingers tickling his sides until he howled in laughter and batted at his mother's hands.

Shino shook his head in disbelief. Leave it to Hana to end the entire meeting on a happier note.

"She's good with them," Kakashi murmured.

"She's been their playmate since they were old enough to walk," Aya said absently. "Especially Kouga. I think he would listen to Hana before he listened to his own mother." She dusted her hands on her apron and took a deep breath. "Still, _Hana-ba_ has been out of bed long enough. And she definitely doesn't need to be rough housing right now."

"You are gonna have a fight on your hands, getting her away from that one," Kakashi said, pointing to Kouga.

"That's a fight I will willingly, and gladly, take," she said with a grin as she walked away.

"That woman," Kakashi grunted. "Makes absolutely no sense at all."

"Tell me about it," Shino muttered, shaking his head. He glanced over at the older shinobi with careful regard. He would have to deal with the fall out of Hana's actions soon enough. But for now, he was willing to put that particular problem aside, at least for a little while, to focus on the larger problem at hand. "Have you found out anything from the assassins that attacked Hana?"

Kakashi regarded him carefully, resting against the side of the tree with his arms crossed over his chest. "They took their orders from a woman dressed in a green cloak who spoke with an Amegakure accent."

Shino frowned. Amegakure...nothing good ever came out of that damned country. "We are going to investigate this, yes?"

"We leave in the morning, headed out to see what we can find."

"Do you think it is a retaliatory strike against Hana from the Takukashi clan?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Most probably. We already know Takukashi's reach into the surrounding countries is quite extensive. We will find out what we can and report back."

"Understood."

The copy-nin pushed away from the tree and dropped his hands into his pockets. "We leave at dawn."

"I will be there."

Kakashi nodded and left, ambling back along the stone pathway. Shino took a deep breath and tried to settle himself down.

He could hear Aya herding the group back towards the healing huts in her no-nonsense way, and figured he would do better to stay out of the way for the time being.

Hana had put the ball in his court. Now he just had to figure out exactly what to do with it.

Not wanting to intrude, or make obvious the fact that he had been spying on them, Shino jumped into the branches of the nearest cedar tree and melded back into the limbs and leaves. He absently sent a silent command to his familiars to be quiet. Instinctively, he threw up a sight canceling jutsu and waited for the women and children to pass. He thought he was going to get away unnoticed when he saw Kouga stop short underneath the tree and frown up at the wall of branches above his head.

The Aburame heir knew good and well that there was no way Kouga could see him. Even if the kid could pick him out of the surrounding foliage, the jutsu would have completely removed him from sight.

He looked at the big blue eyes of the little boy and felt a shiver run down his spine. It really was eerie how much that child looked like his father.

Obviously sensing that something was amiss, Hana stood beside him, her hand falling to his thin shoulder. "What is it, Ko-chan?"

"There's someone up there," he said quietly, immediately tucking himself behind Hana's legs. "Hana-ba, someone's hiding in the tree."

"Is there, now?" she asked, glancing upward. Shino saw the slight twinkle of amusement in her expression.

"Uh-huh."

Sasami looked over at Hana in alarm, tugging Megumi closer to her side. Her face was wary and somewhat alarmed when she glanced over at Hana. "Inuzuka-san?"

Hana shook her head minutely and waved her hand, a silent sign that everything was okay. She gently tugged Kouga from behind her and knelt down beside him.

"I don't see nothing!" Megumi said imperially, tugging at her brother's hand. "Ma, Ko-chan's fibbing again!"

"Am not!" he shot back hotly. Kouga's dark eyes looked over at Hana, pleadingly. "Tell'em, Hana-ba. I'm not lying, I _promise_!"

"You're good, Ko-chan," she said, ruffling his hair. "How'd you know? I almost missed him myself. Did you hear something?"

"No."

"Then how'd you know someone was there?"

"I...I felt it," he said quietly, carefully.

"Does that happen a lot?" Aya asked gently, dropping to a knee on his other side.

"Sometimes," he admitted, kicking at the dead leaves on ground. "Not always."

"Kouga-chan," Aya's brows furrowed slightly. "Is that how you knew your Hana-ba was in the safe house? You felt her?"

Kouga's head dropped a little more and he hunched his shoulders. He remained silent.

Hana caught Aya's gaze over the top of his head, a look of sudden understanding crossing their faces. Hana nudged him in the shoulder. "Ko-chan?"

"It's a tingly feeling," he whispered, pointing to his stomach. "Right here."

_'He's a sensor type,' _Shino realized, sucking in a breath and staying absolutely still as he watched, somewhat amazed that a child so young was already showing overt signs of chakra sensing and perception.

"Does your stomach tingle when you're around me," Hana asked gently. "Or Aya-sensei?"

"Uh-huh, sometimes," he said. "But only when Nezzie and them are with you. And only when Aya-sensei is fixing me." He looked up at her, eyes wide and suddenly scared. "Am I broke, Hana-ba? Is Aya-sensei gonna have to fix me again?"

That actually got a laugh out of the two kunoichi beside him. Even Shino had to tamp down a chuckle at the perceived horror in the boy's voice.

Poor Sasami just looked absolutely lost.

"No, cub. You're not broken," Hana said with a grin. "Quite the opposite, in fact."

"So there _is _someone up there?"

"Yeah."

"Told ya!" Kouga said smartly, sticking his tongue out at his sister.

"I don't see nobody," Megumi groused, folding her arms over her chest and pouting.

"It's okay, love," Sasami soothed, obviously a bit bewildered. "Neither do I."

"What're they doing up there, Hana-ba?" he asked quietly. "Ma said we aren't s'posed to hide in trees 'cause she can't reach us."

"Watching." Her eyes glanced upward, and Shino felt that familiar weight settle on his chest again. "Watching, guarding and protecting."

"Protecting who, Hana-ba?"

"Whoever needs it," she said fondly, holding out her hand. "Even when some of us don't realize we need it."

He grabbed it and looked at her with adoring eyes. "That's good."

"It is," she agreed. "Now let's get back inside before Aya-sensei decides to give us all nasty medicine to take."

"M'kay."

Aya shook her head and began to herd the group back down the pathway towards the healing huts, talking pleasantly with Sasami the entire time. Shino waited until they were out of sight before abandoning his perch circling back towards the center of the village.

He needed to think. And he couldn't do that in the middle of a Himitsu. He needed to take to the trees and run off the excess energy until his emotions evened out enough for him to make a levelheaded decision about what he had just witnessed.

As he was passing through the village gates, he caught sight of his father and Yuriko standing to the side.

His father waved him over, a look of concern on his normally placid face. "How is she?"

"Crazy," he said simply, "Absolutely, certifiably crazy."

Yuriko chuckled. "Well she's just fine then."

"I say she's crazy and you automatically think she's fine?"

"Need we remind you who her mother is?" Shibi said dryly. "Those two are more alike than either one of them will ever admit to."

"Are you alright, Shino-kun?" Yuriko asked kindly. "You look a little dazed."

A little dazed? Considering what he had been through in the past week, and what Hana had relayed over to him in the last half hour, Shino was lucky he only looked 'a little dazed'. He looked at his father and Yuriko and blinked a few times.

Trying to condense everything he was feeling down into words was beyond his abilities right now. There was too much floating and rolling around inside his head and heart to even bother trying.

"Shino?"

"I think I am in love."

And with that pronouncement, he left his family standing at the entrance of the village. He didn't bother looking back, so he completely missed Yuriko's peals of laughter and the knowing smile that crept on his father's face.

* * *

Shino was double checking the contents of his travel pack the next morning when his kikai began insistently humming. Their pitch was high and clear, almost like a warning of an impending attack. Beside him, Kiba quirked an eyebrow in question.

"What's up, Bug-boy?"

"I am not sure," Shino answered, waiting to assimilate and organize the minute bits of information his familiars were feeding him. He frowned slightly when the message had been passed and took a steadying breath. "Your sister is on her way here."

"Don't tell me you're monitoring her, Bug-boy," Kiba grumbled. "That's just fuckin' weird."

"Then I will not."

Kiba huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at Shino. "How long?"

"On and off since we got here," he admitted. "She needed someone to watch her back."

"The hell's that supposed to mean?" Kiba sputtered angrily, his hands fisting tightly.

"She is injured, wounded and unable to protect herself as easily as before. The more people she has looking out for her well being, the better. And with her chakra on the mend, she is not able to detect the presence of my kikai as readily. Otherwise, I am doubly sure the fit she would throw for the obvious 'babysitting' would rival whatever managed to piss your mother off yesterday."

Kiba glared at him for a moment, but went back to packing his own bag, muttering curses under his breath as he worked.

The doors of the temple opened and Shino watched as a dozen women came walking out, each one carrying a stack of pastry boxes or an armful of disposable thermoses. They made immediately for the small covered wagon that had been conscripted for the transport of Takukashi and Koji back to Konoha. A matched team of bays had already been hitched to the wagon and stood ready to depart, their handler loosely holding the reins while he talked to Sakura.

Shino glanced back towards the temple when he caught movement with his peripheral vision. He watched as Hana walked slowly down the steps of the temple, Aya on one side and Nezumaru on the other. She scanned the courtyard, her gaze coming to rest on him and Kiba after a few moments. She grinned at them and ambled over.

At his side, Kiba muttered something under his breath and latched his own pack with more force than was necessary before turning around and heading towards the group of women with the boxes of food. Shino caught Hana's slight frown as she watched her younger sibling stalk away, and he wondered if the two of them had managed to work through what had happened...and Hana's part in it.

Obviously not, if Kiba's reaction was anything to go by.

She stopped a few feet away, her hands behind her back. Her expression was one of cautious wariness, as if she was not exactly sure whether her presence was welcome or not. "Hey, Shino."

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"Well good morning to you, too," she quipped, giving him a wary once over. She must have found whatever she was looking for, because she cocked her head to the side and sighed. "I figured you'd be halfway back to Konoha by now."  
"I thought about it," he admitted grudgingly. In fact, he had thought about a good many things after he'd left the village the evening before. The least of which was whether or not he wanted to work through the feeling of utter betrayal he had felt at her hands when the truth finally came out. He understood well enough why she did what she did...though that did not mean he had to like it.

The worst part, though, was he remembered her telling him, quite bluntly, that he wasn't going to like it when he found out the truth. She had warned him, in all fairness. He should have taken that warning to heart. Instead, he had ignored it, thinking that she was not the type of woman who could, or would, do anything to purposely hurt the people she cared about.

The signs had been there, and he had disregarded them. Still, once he had had time to think over everything that had happened in the last year, he had to admit that she had been correct; she never had really bare faced lied to him. She had let him draw his own assumptions about her actions, just like everyone else.

He felt Hana's hand tuck itself into his and squeeze lightly. She gave him a half smile. "I'm glad you didn't."

He took a deep breath and shook his head. "You are still far from off the hook, you realize."

"Yeah, I know."

"We are going to sit down and talk about this. Especially about your loose interpretation of the definition of 'lying'."

"I told you. I was under orders. Take it up with the Hokage," she smirked. "And let me know how that conversation goes, will you?"

"I will," he retorted, figuring it would be best to change the subject before they wound up delving into the heart of the matter right before he had to leave.

They would talk. And they would set some ground rules. Trying to compromise with her about certain subjects was going to be a lesson in patience and learning, at least for him. He'd never been in a position where he had to compromise with anyone before. And Hana was bull-headed enough to just do what she wanted to without considering other people's opinions.

It would make for an interesting learning curve for them both.

But it would be after he had had sufficient time to process the information she had given him, and after she was further down the road of healing. Nothing good would come of a discussion about Ryouta or her mission while he was still sore from the truth hitting him in the face and she was still recovering from her own wounds.

He gestured to the women who were piling boxes into the wagon across the courtyard. "What is all that?"

"Sasami's way of saying '_Thank you' _to everyone who brought her little boy back," Hana answered, waving towards the redhead as she helped pile the boxes into the wagon before handing a box to a sleepy looking Kakashi who had wandered over to see what was going on.

"She's one of _those _types?"

"Yeah. She'll feed you until you can't move and then try to stuff one more dumpling down your throat, just for good measure." Hana chuckled. "Wish I could go with you. I feel like such a louse, just sitting here in the village."

"You still need time to recoup and heal. Chakra only works so well to repair injuries, you have told me as much on more than one occasion. Time and rest are the best healers."

"I really hate it when you repeat my words back verbatim," she grumbled petulantly. "Especially when you're using them against me."

"Get used to it."

The surprised look that flitted across her face for all of a half second made him realize exactly what he had just said. He grimaced slightly, realizing exactly how many ways that particular response could be interpreted. _'Let her think what she will,'_ he thought. _'It would serve her right after all of this mess.' _He slipped the latch on his pack into the buckle and pulled it taught, and then dropped the worn leather bag onto the ground. "We will find out what we can and report back."

"Still don't like it," she grumbled. "And my chakra's still not acting right. S'all...jumpy and erratic."

"All the more reason for you to rest."

"I've been asleep for two damned days. I don't think I can sle..."

"Hana-ba! Hana-ba!"

Shino barely had time to move out of the way before Kouga came barreling through the courtyard, Kaimaru and Gureimaru on his heels. The boy headed straight for Hana, easily dodging Shino and attaching himself to Hana's legs, babbling a mile a minute.

"….helped Ma with the food! And she said I could help carry it here so everyone could have breakfast before they left! And I made sure to have some for the dogs, too! And Megumi didn't help a'cause she's still a _baby _and has to sleep more than I do! And...and..."

"Slow down, cub," Hana chuckled, patting him on the head fondly. "What're you doing up this early?"

"I'm helping! Ma said I could bring you breakfast this mornin'. So I did!" He thrust a small bakery box up at her, a pleased grin on his face. Hana took the box and opened it, letting the smell of stuffed dumplings and other goodies fill the air.

"Well done," she praised. "You're gonna have to help me eat all this stuff in a little while, okay?"

"Uh-uh," he said emphatically, shaking his head. "Ma said everyone gets their own box. So you don't have to share 'cause I got one too."

"Isn't he so generous, Shino?" Hana asked, ruffling the little boy's messy hair. "Such a gentleman."

"He is."

Kouga seemed taken back when he realized that Hana wasn't alone. The little boy peered up at Shino, his eyes widening in surprise. He ducked behind Hana's legs, peering out from behind her with wide eyes.

Hana chuckled at his antics. "You can come out, cub. No need to be shy."

"Uh-uh...don't wanna."

Hana frowned. "Ko-chan? What's wrong?"

He reached up and tugged on her sleeve, beckoning her down to his level. Shino watched as Hana knelt and put her arm around Kouga's thin shoulders. The blue-eyed boy cupped his hand around her ear and spoke in a quiet voice for a few moments, then stepped back and waited until Hana stood before slipping behind her once again.

Hana shook her head, suddenly amused, and reached back to tug Kouga out from behind her again. The little boy almost looked like he was going to be sick. One hand was resting on his lower stomach, and there was an odd look on his face the longer he stared at Shino.

The runt was creeping him out, actually.

"Hana-ba, my tummy..." Kouga began, tugging on her sleeve again.

"It's okay," she said gently. "Take some deep breathes, just like Aya-sensei told you to."

Kouga's eyes closed and he took a few deep breaths, letting them out slowly and carefully. When he looked at Hana again, the wariness was gone, and his hand had dropped to his side.

"Better?"

He nodded. "Yeah, a little."

"Good," she said, using her hand on his shoulder to turn him towards Shino. "Now say hello to Aburame-san."

"Hello," Kouga said quietly, looking up at him through a fringe of shaggy, dark hair. "It's nice to meet ya."

"You as well, Kouga-chan."

The little boy seemed fidgety, like he had too much energy and was not sure exactly what to do with it. "I remember you. You got us out of the bad place."

Kouga's voice was so earnest and honest that Shino had to swallow the sudden lump that had lodged itself in his throat. "I helped."

"You had lotsa buzzies." Kouga cocked his head to the side and blinked a few times. "I've never seen them before."

Shino frowned, trying to follow the kid's train of thought. "Buzzies?"

"Your kikai," Hana supplied. "He calls them buzzies because of the sound they make."

"Oh," Shino blinked, somewhat surprised at Kouga's continued inquisitiveness. "Yes, I did."

"Why're you wearing sunglasses?" Kouga asked suddenly, his face scrunched up in confusion. "Sun's not up yet."

"I..."

"Kouga!"

The young boy whirled around at his mother's call, waving his hand in the air to catch her attention. "Yes, ma'am?"

Sasami gestured to the space to her right. "Get over here and leave shinobi-san alone. He's busy right now. And Hana-ba isn't going anywhere for a few days."

"But _he's_ the one who has all the buzzies, Ma!" Kouga yelled happily, turning tail to head for his mother. "I told you!"

Sasami blinked a few times, as if not quite understanding what her son was saying. When she glanced at Shino, her expression changed to one of recognition almost immediately. She smiled, bowing her head respectfully to him.

"Well obviously she remembers you," Hana murmured, tucking herself a little tighter into Shino's side. Kouga immediately pulled her attention back to the others when he yelped and grabbed boxes of food and thermos' of tea and began handing them out to the remaining shinobi in the courtyard, babbling the entire time. Kouga picked up two boxes and two of the disposable thermoses and quickly made his way over to where Kiba and Sakura were standing off to the side.

Shino noticed that the pair of shinobi seemed to be arguing about something, because Kiba looked defensive and the medic looked aggravated. Sakura stomped her foot and pointed unerringly over her shoulder to where Hana was standing, all the while saying something. Kiba had that look on his face that he regularly got when someone was trying to tell him something he did not want to hear; despite the fact that he knew they were right.

Kouga slowed his approach as he got closer, realizing that something was wrong, but obviously not too sure as to what he was supposed to do. Kiba's eyes darted to the kid and glared, looking away and crossing his arms as he said something. Sakura smacked him on the back of the head in retaliation for whatever he had said and then turned to talk to Kouga, a smile on her face. Kouga seemed to perk up as he chatted with Sakura, handing over their complimentary breakfast.

"Good to see he's sufficiently recovered," Hana chuckled. "I'm sorry. I should have warned you. He's likes to ask a lot of questions."

"I figured as much," Shino murmured. "He's a sensor type?"

"Aya confirmed it yesterday evening. His readings are off the charts for his age." She sighed and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. "It explains a lot, actually. Sasami told me he had been complaining of a weird feeling in his stomach for weeks, but she never thought anything about it because he was never actually sick, so she didn't take him to be checked."

"Well, now we know."

A few moments later, the doors to the temple swung open once again and Shino looked up in time to see Genma and Tsume walk out with the grim faced pair of Jin and Koji Takukashi in tow. Raidou and Toshi followed close behind, their posture's tense and straight. The father and son pair were shackled tightly to each other, and Shino thought he could make out a chakra neutralizing ward stuck to Koji's neck.

His eyes jumped over to Sasami when she once again called for Kouga to come to her side. The little boy, not as unaware of the gravity of the situation as one would think, quickly ran over and tucked himself into his mother's legs, watching silently as the Takukashi clan head and heir were herded towards a waiting wagon.

"They seem to have worked out their differences," Shino murmured, watching as Tsume handed off Jin to Masato, who literally tossed him into the covered wagon.

"Until the next time they manage to piss each other off," Hana muttered. "I talked to her last night, after dinner. Her and Kiba both, actually."

"And?"

"Let's just say Ma won't be inviting me to any family picnics for a while."

"Ya'll ain't ever gonna get along," Kiba muttered, sidling up beside them, his gaze lying heavily on his parents as well. "Ya too damned much alike."

Hana glanced over at her younger brother, her brows furrowed into a sharp 'v'. Shino felt it when her posture shifted ever so slightly, when she tucked her head down and looked up at Kiba through her lashes with something that almost resembled silent appraisal in those dark eyes. The sibling stare-down was something Shino had seen plenty of times between those two, but it still made him nervous when they squared off like this. It was almost like a silent fight for dominance between them. And right now, Hana would not come out the winner of any fight with her little brother.

"You were raised by her and grew up with me," Hana shot back carefully. "You would know that better than anyone else, wouldn't you, runt?"

"Damn right I would," he muttered, tossing an arm around her shoulders. He looked down at her, frowning slightly. "You gonna be alright, sis?"

She reached up and threaded her fingers through his. "I'll be back to kicking your ass in no time."

"Keep dreamin', woman," Kiba said gruffly, a grin on his face.

And just like that, the bond that had held the Inuzuka siblings together for years was forged anew. It was an odd relationship to him, and one that he did not entirely understand since he was an only child. Silent understanding and unconditional acceptance was what had tempered their bond throughout the years. And that trust, that understanding, was what he saw when he looked at them right now. Whatever problems they had to fight out, and he was sure there were plenty, they would get through. They always did.

But more importantly, he realized suddenly, how could he condemn Hana's actions when the man who had grown up beside her, the man she had helped their mother raise, the man Shino considered his own best friend, was so willing to reestablish and heal the damaged and frayed bond between them?

For once, Shino decided to take his cues from Kiba. If Kiba was willing to try and work things out with his sister after this...well...Shino figured it would be prudent for him to at least try as well. He was not sure exactly what was going to happen, but he was willing to take that chance.

"Hey," Kiba said, grinning slightly. "Come on."

"Where're we going?" she asked, falling into step behind him without question.

"To gloat."

"Gloat? To who?"

Kiba nodded towards the wagon. "The bastards think you're dead, sis. Show'em different."

"That's not gonna help anything, runt. Tempers are running high right now. We don't need anymore problems," she reasoned. "And I'd feel better if neither one of them ever set eyes on Kouga, or Sasami for that matter."

"Look at the protection detail," Kiba said darkly, turning her to look at the shinobi surrounding the wagon. "Takukashi and his brat are not gonna _make _it back to Konoha. And even if they do, who's gonna believe them? They're as good as dead as soon as they hit Konoha's gates...if they're not already pushing up daisies before they get there."

"The Hokage does not lightly send members of her own personal guard anywhere, Hana," Shino added, picking up on Kiba's train of thought easily. "Not two of them at the same time...and especially not two who never severed their ties from ANBU."

It was not unheard of for the Hokage to appoint a member of her personal guard to oversee the death of a condemned traitor. It had happened before, when Tsunade-sama had sent Genma out to track down a person of interest for whatever reason. The older shinobi was one of Konoha's most valued assassins, right along with Kakashi and a few others. If the Hokage had sent two of her best assets on what was, in reality, no more than a simple transport detail...well...Shino really did not want to be in Koji's or Jin's shoes right now.

He saw the reluctance on Hana's face begin to disappear as the words settled into her conscience. She gripped his hand tightly for a second before slipping away, leaving both him and Kiba to stand and watch as she walked slowly towards the wagon, her shoulders straight and her posture rigid. At her feet, the Triplets followed in her wake, three grey shadows matching her step for step.

As she approached Sasami and Kouga, the dozen or so women who had helped to make and load the food parted silently, stepping back to let Hana get to the redhead glaring at the two battered men in the wagon.

"You sure this is a good idea," Shino asked, watching as Hana spoke to the other woman for a moment before reaching down to pick Kouga up and settle him on her left hip.

"It'll be fine," Kiba said. "I wanna see the look on their faces when they realize who the brat is."

Hana spoke quietly to Kouga for a few moments. When the little boy smiled brightly, and he heard Hana laugh, Shino looked to the two men in the wagon, waiting for the moment of recognition to hit.

Hana made her way slowly towards the wagon, walking to Toshi's side and asking him a question before turning to find her mother and father. She exchanged a few words with them, and then looked directly into the wagon where Jin and Koji were shackled.

Koji, all his previous bravado now gone, did nothing more than glare at Hana for a few moments before turning his head the other way. But Jin's grayed head snapped immediately to where she stood, Kouga on her hip. The old man's eyes went wide in surprise, and his face went red as his eyes traveled alternately between Hana's grim face and Kouga's confused expression.

Jin tried to stand up, but the chains that held him to his remaining son were also fastened to the reinforced wall of the wagon, effectively cutting his range of motion down to nothing. He fell back onto the crude bench and leaned back, just watching Hana, his eyes somehow blazing hot and completely cold at the same time. Finally, he too turned his head away, an obvious dismissal on his part.

Shino watched, utterly silent, as Genma jumped into the driver's seat of the wagon and snapped the reins, getting the sturdy footed horses on the move. As soon as they were past the village gates, Masato and Toshi took to the trees, disappearing into the evergreen branches without a sound, their familiars and Kuromaru surrounding the covered wagon at all points. Raidou took up the point position, with Tsume coming up the rear.

Hana handed Kouga back off to his mother and made her way back to them, her countenance still somewhat troubled. Shino could understand why. She'd spent so much time hiding Kouga from Jin and Koji that it was undoubtedly unnerving to practically parade the kid right in front of them now. She quickly tucked herself back into Shino's side and frowned at Kiba.

"Happy now?"

"Ecstatic," he deadpanned.

"Glad one of us is," she muttered.

There was a sharp whistle and Shino saw Kakashi hold up a hand and point to the gates.

"Five minute call," Shino murmured.

"We need to get going anyway," Kiba said. "Daylight's wasting, and we got people to haul back to Ame with us, too."

"Be careful," Hana said quietly. "Both of you."

"Always," Kiba said, ruffling her hair. She growled and slapped at him, but he just danced out of her reach.

"Ass," she muttered, shaking her head at Kiba's antics.

"At least he is in a better mood."

"Yeah." She looked up at him, and reached up to wind her hands into the hood of his dark coat. Shino leaned down slightly when she tugged at the material and she rested her forehead on his. She looked up at him with warm brown eyes. "Don't get yourself hurt because of me. Please be careful."

"Someone tried to kill you, Hana. That is not something we can just ignore and overlook."

"Just be careful," she groused. "I won't be there to keep an eye on everything."

"We will be fine. Watch and report, that is all we are going to do."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before."

"Funny, so have I."

"There you go again, throwing my words back at me," she grumbled. "That's really annoying, you realize."

"Not when you are standing on this side of the fence." Shino smirked down at her. "It feels quite nice, actually."

Hana actually laughed and stretched up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Alright, I deserved that; I'll admit it." She patted his jacket and took a step back. "Now get the hell outta here before I make Kakashi leave you here."

"He would not listen to you."

"No. But he'll listen to Aya-sensei."

"Good point," he conceded, shouldering his pack. He dropped a quick kiss on her forehead. "Get some rest. We need you healthy and ready to run, as quickly as possible. I do not know about you, but I am ready to get back home. I have had entirely enough rain for the foreseeable future."

"Home is nice," she agreed quietly, slipping her hand out of his. "I'll do what I can."

Shino nodded and adjusted the straps of his pack, turning without another word and heading for the other five people standing in the courtyard. His temporary team consisted of his father, Kakashi, Kiba and Akamaru, Sakura and himself. Also traveling with them into the Land of Rain was the only assassin left alive post-interrogation. Apparently he had worked out some kind of deal with Kakashi for information on who had set up the hit on Hana.

Shino scoffed. He knew exactly how _that _particular arrangement was going to play out.

Still, they would find out what they could and report back as soon as possible. Considering the team consisted mostly of shinobi who specialized in tracking, he did not figure it would take long to suss out any information they could. The Land of Rain was a small country, with one main shinobi village and a few smaller outlying towns and villages. They'd be back to Himitsu in no time.

Or so he hoped.

* * *

Twenty-seven hours later, Konoha's team was intercepted about three miles outside of the thick wall that surrounded Amegakure. They had entered into the Land of Rain a few hours before, having run the majority of the night. Their reluctant guide had warned them that they would be under surveillance the moment they crossed the border. When pressed about what type of surveillance, the scarred man had just shrugged and said, "Depends on who's on watch roster this week."

It was not long after that, as they walked down the road, Shino got the vague impression that they were being watched. His suspicions were confirmed when two men melded out of the rainy shadows about twenty feet ahead. They were dressed in dark clothing and had rebreathers hanging from the wide belts at their waists.

"Told ya," the scarred man muttered. Kiba cuffed the idiot on the head and growled.

The first man was slight, with a thin face and a slightly crooked nose. He had light colored, shortly cropped hair that seemed quite out of place in the dark, damp surroundings. The second guy was large, broad in the shoulders with dark brown hair tied back in a small ponytail and coal black eyes. He was a brawler, obviously, someone who knew his way around a taijutsu ring if the muscles in his arms were anything to go by. The simple crest on the sleeve of their dark jackets proclaimed to whom they owed their allegiance.

Shino frowned, remembering the last time he had seen that same crest decorating the back of a carriage. Five minutes after said carriage had rolled into Konoha, his mother had told him to get lost (and stay lost) so that she could convince their visitors that he was too sick to play nice.

He really, really did not feel like dealing with clan Kirigirisu right now, especially considering the rather stilted introduction he had suffered through with Chiyo, the woman who had been invited to stay in Konoha at the behest of the Aburame clan's Elders. Unfortunately it looked like luck was not with him this time.

Kakashi continued on their path, apparently not bothered by the newcomers. When Konoha's shinobi stood before the guards, the larger of the two men gave them a quick once over before shoving his thumbs into the wide belt he wore and narrowing his eyes.

"You are the Aburame from Konoha?" he asked, his deep voice rumbling through the damp air like thunder before a storm.

"We are," Shibi said, gesturing to himself and Shino. "Is that a problem?"

"Kirigirisu-sama would like to speak with you."

"We ain't exactly here to catch up with the latest gossip," Kiba muttered.

"It was not a request."

"Didn't figure it was," Kiba retorted.

"We are simply passing through," Kakashi intervened smoothly. "We have business in Amegakure that needs to be taken care of. So if you will excuse us…"  
"And what sort of business does a group of Konoha shinobi have in our village?" the other man asked, his voice hard and edgy.

"The kind that doesn't concern anyone but ourselves," Kiba growled. "You gonna let us go or not?"

Shino inwardly groaned at Kiba's unabashed blunt way of speaking. His long time partner was in no mood for posturing or idle chitchat...and neither were the locals, apparently. The posture of the two men barring their way shifted slightly, hands going to their sides where half a dozen kunai were strapped to their legs.

"Oshimida-san," came a quiet, lyrical voice from the shadows. "That will not be necessary."

The large man stood down immediately as a much smaller from emerged from the shadows. He bowed his head and took a step back, his subordinate following suite. "My apologies, Kirigirisu-san."

The woman that stepped out of the shadows was dressed in dark, form fitting clothing that showed the lithe outline of her body. Strapped to her hips in a black holster were two silver sais that glinted in the dreary light that managed to filter its way through the treetops and rain. But what brought Shino up short was the resemblance to one of the women he had left back in Konoha three days ago.

"Chiyo-san?" Shino asked, blinking a few times in surprise as the woman's gaze lingered over the group.

"You are half correct," she replied. "I am her sister, Sari."

"Forgive me. The resemblance is striking."

"So I've been told," she replied dryly, folding her hands in front of her body. "Now, what can we do for you, Aburame-san?"

"I am afraid it is a long story, Kirigirisu-san. And not a pleasant one," Shibi intoned.

"Condense it."

"We are, in short, looking for information."

"On?"

"There was an assassination attempt on one of our fellow shinobi a few days ago. We apprehended and interrogated this man," Kakashi said, motioning to the shackled man beside him. "His information concerning the person who ordered the hit led us here."

She glanced at the shackled man and frowned slightly. "He is still alive after an interrogation?"

"Dead men keep secrets very well, Kirigirisu-san. We need information, not another corpse."

"I see," she murmured, crossing her arms over her chest. "Chiyo will want to know about this quickly."

Shino frowned. "Informed...you mean she is here?"

"She arrived home two days ago," Sari answered carefully. "I take it you were not aware that she was escorted back home?"

"We were called out on a mission," Shibi responded carefully. "I was under the impression Kirigirisu-san would be staying in Konoha until later this week."

"Apparently there was a change of plans after you left."

"Apparently," Shino muttered.

The woman smiled slightly. "Perhaps she will see fit to explain herself once we get to the family grounds. Though I would not count on it. My elder sister has a tendency to keep her own council most of the time." She gestured to them with a free hand. "Follow me, please."

Shino glanced between his father and Kakashi, looking for some sign as to what they were thinking. Kakashi just shrugged and fell into step behind the walking mountain that was Oshimida-san.

"You have one hell of a welcoming committee, lady," Kiba muttered a few moments later, grunting slightly when Sakura jammed her elbow into his side.

"Border security is not to be taken lightly. Not in these lands. You were fortunate enough to happen upon us and not Imino's patrol. He has a tendency to attack first and question whoever happens to survive afterwards."

"You do this to everybody that travels these roads?"

"The Land of Rain is a small country in comparison to our neighbors. It is considerably easier to monitor the passage of people across the borders when there is a constant lookout present. That way, we have at least some kind of warning when the unsavory characters decide to drop for an unsolicited visit." She waved a hand at the surrounding lands. "There are a half dozen or so larger clans, my own included, that takes on a rotating schedule for border patrols. Clan Kirigirisu is responsible for the defense and patrol of the southern and south-eastern borderlands. Other clans have their own areas to monitor."

"Seems complicated," Shino commented.  
"It is the best solution we have been able to come up with since Pein-sama's rain no longer falls in Amegakure and the outlying areas." She shrugged nonchalantly. "We work with what we have to keep our homes from becoming ground zero for whatever disagreement is currently brewing between our contemporaries."

The ragtag group fell into an uncomfortable silence as they headed west from their original track. Only the chirping calls of grasshoppers and katydids heralded their passing down the rocky road leading towards their destination.

The insects were the Kirigirisu clan's legacy, much like the kikai were to Shino's own family. Though if the information he had read concerning them were true, the clan was on the brink of collapsing in on itself due to infighting. He was not exactly sure of the reasons why the clan members were at each other's throats, but he suspected it had something to do with the overall political climate in the Land of Rain. Ever since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, the actual leadership of the Land of Rain's highly industrialized, hidden shinobi village had been in question.

Following Pein's, and eventually Konan's, deaths there had been a short string of shinobi-trained men and women who had attempted to govern the wayward village. Every single one of them had been assassinated, the longest one lasting a little over eight months in his conscripted office. Even the daimyo of the Land of Rain had all but given up on trying to instill some sort of government hierarchy within the shinobi village. Though, despite the bloody line of succession within Amegakure, or perhaps because of it, the clan leaders outside the actual shinobi village had found a way to keep the borderlands under constant surveillance while the civil upheaval continued to play out inside Amegakure's high walls.

He just hoped the fallout could be contained before the shaky stability that had taken hold after the end of the war could be completely obliterated once again.

Sari paused at the torii gates marking the entrance to the Kirigirisu clan's grounds and placed a glowing hand on the wood for a few seconds. There was a snap of chakra backlash as the defensive jutsu's disengaged, allowing for an unhindered entrance into the grounds. Once they got into the main courtyard, Sari sent the shackled prisoner to be held in a small holding cell off the main building.

She then led them into the main building of the courtyard, paying no mind at all to the wary onlookers. After taking a few quick turns down some narrow hallways, she stopped in front of a set of double doors that were being guarded by two dark clad shinobi bearing the Kirigirisu family crest on their shoulders. Sari waved them aside and slid the doors open, gesturing for the Konoha shinobi to enter.

Standing on the other side of the room, looking pensively out the large window was Chiyo Kirigirisu, the woman who had just spent a week in Konoha under the guise of possibly marrying into the Aburame clan.

The woman who was still supposed to be _in _Konoha.

"Thank you, Sari-chan," Chiyo said evenly, nodding at the guard nearest the doorway. Sari nodded slightly and moved to stand behind her sister beside Oshimida's imposing form, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Kirigirisu-san, we meet again," Shibi said, bowing slightly. "Well met, I hope."

"Well enough," she replied, glancing around the group of Konoha shinobi with a well practiced eye. "And yourself, Aburame-san?"

"We have been better."

A raised eyebrow was Chiyo's only reaction to the admission. Still, she gestured to the table in the middle of the room. "Please, have a seat. Perhaps you can tell me what troubles you, and why it has led you and yours into my homelands unannounced."

Polite. Cold. Dismissive. Aloof. Suspicious.

Shino frowned. Her trip into Konoha had not made a dent in her winning personality, that much was obvious.

Shino and the others arranged themselves around the table while a pair of dark-clad servants brought warm tea into the room. Chiyo, surprisingly, took the porcelain pot into her own hands and began filling the cups with a sort of grace that would match even the most well trained courtesan.

"How did you know we were here?" Kouga asked suddenly, watching her with narrowed eyes and a general air of distrust and suspicion.

"Word travels fast along the borderlands," Chiyo answered calmly, pouring carefully. "Even faster when the ones who enter bare an ally's insignia so proudly." She distributed the cups and sat back, taking a sip of the warm liquid before addressing them again. Her stormy grey-blue eyes glanced around the group, taking in every detail, cataloging the information. She sipped the warm tea and cleared her throat. "So, tell me, what brings you to my home village?"

"We are looking for information," Shibi said.

"Concerning what, precisely?"

"I believe it would be prudent to include your father in this conversation, Kirigirisu-san," Shibi said politely. "He is a wise man. I would value his opinion, as well as your own."

"My father is indisposed of at the moment. So I am afraid you will have to deal solely with me, Aburame-san. My apologies."

"I understand."

Shino watched, silent, as his father and Kakashi gave the young woman the bare bones of the story about the attack on Hana, and how they had interrogated the assassin until he admitted to being from Amegakure.

"He's not much an assassin. I can guarantee that much," Sari commented dryly.

"We suspect he and his now deceased accomplices are mercenaries, Kirigirisu-san, not trained assassins," Kakashi replied. "And we would appreciate any information you may have about them."

"And if we refuse, will our homeland be overrun with Konoha shinobi trying to avenge one of their own?" Sari asked lightly. "Will it be blood shed, once again?"

"Of course not. But should you refuse our requests, we will be forced to find an alternate route to gather the information we require."

Chiyo shook her head and folded her hands in her lap, her gaze landing squarely on Shibi. "Amegakure's location between three of the five shinobi countries has caused it to serve as a battleground on more than one occasion. Most of our population consists of war refugees who have _made_ a home for themselves here. There is a good reason why we have isolated ourselves against outside forces. We can not afford, even now, to rock the fragile stability that has taken hold since the end of the war." She looked at each and every one of them in turn before continuing. "If information is truly all you are looking for, then so be it. You are free to look and dig as you will."

"There was an assassination attempt on my sister," Kiba said hotly. "We find out who's responsible and they're dead. Simple as that."

"We are not here to incite violence, Kirigirisu-san," Sakura said simply, elbowing Kiba in the ribs to shut him up. "But you cannot expect us to overlook a direct attack on one of our own. Would you, if you were in our shoes?"

"No, I would not," she replied evenly. "However, I could put aside my personal feelings if it meant containing the fallout that would possibly result in more senseless deaths. Can you do the same? Your friend is still alive, is she not?"

"Yes."

"Then I think it more prudent for you to handle this matter in a quiet manner that does not draw attention to the fact that you are searching for a contract killer within these lands," she pointed out, shaking her head.

Sari frowned, her face taking on the same perturbed expression her elder sister wore. "There are dozens of mercenary groups that call Amegakure their home, their base of operations. Are you going to go after each one until you find the guilty party? A methodical slaughter, is that your intention?"

"Your men stopped _us_, Kirigirisu-san," Shibi reminded her tightly. "And we have no intention of _slaughtering_ anyone."

"Our men stopped you because you are outsiders. All foreigners are questioned upon arrival into the Land of Rain. For us, that is standard protocol," Chiyo said tightly. "Oshimida-san and my sister brought you to me only because I have just arrived back home from a visit to your home. Protocol demands an overture of trust on my behalf. I sent my best to ensure your safe passage."

"Did you think this was a follow-up social call?" Shino asked, frowning.

"I did not know what to think," she answered honestly. "Which is why I was hoping you would clarify your reason for being here. When word got to me that a group of Konoha shinobi were traveling the borderlands, escorting a man in shackles, I was concerned. When the second wave of scouts returned and told me who compromised your group, I realized that something was very, very wrong. So I sent out someone to intercede and bring you to me to see if there was something I could do to help you before you waded into the latest mayhem that has enveloped Amegakure."

"You say you mean no harm, and yet you send an assassin out to greet us," Kakashi said coolly, leveling one dark eye at Sari. "Your best assassin, by your own admission. That is not an overture of trust on your part. In fact, the uninitiated would almost consider it an intimidation tactic."

"Tread carefully," Sari said, a dark smile on her lips. "Considering your obvious placement as leader of this group, you have little room to criticize what my clan leader request of me, nor how I choose to carry out those requests.

"A well trained asset has the skills to do whatever is requested of them. Flexibility is the key, or so I've learned."

"Indeed."

Chiyo glanced back at the woman behind her, a confused look on her face. Sari just shrugged and smirked. "We recognize our own," she said, inclining her head towards the older man. "Do we not, Hatake-san?"

"If we don't we usually wind up with a nasty surprise."

Chiyo's frown deepened, but she did not question her younger sister any further. "As is were, you were armed to the teeth. Just because you wear so few weapons openly does not mean you can be labeled a non-threat. You were making no overtures at concealing your presence, your identities or your direction of travel." She gestured to Shino and his father. "In my short time with them, I have learned well enough what the Aburame clan is capable of. And anyone who does not recognize Hatake-san is an idiot." She turned her attention to Sakura and Kiba then, her lips thin. "The Hokage's protege and the future leader of Clan Inuzuka." The woman sighed and shook her head, folding her small hands into her lap. "Forgive me, but you left me no choice, really."

"Watch and report; that is our orders from the Hokage. We are to find out what we can and report back. Any further interaction will be undertaken by her, not us."

"Politics," Chiyo scoffed. "Extradition of a suspected criminal out of the Land of Rain is a complicated process, Aburame-san. I have a hard time believing a woman who leads a shinobi village is willing to dally with politics and red tape when she can easily enough have the guilty party found and neutralized." She shrugged one small shoulder. "Depending on the circumstances I found myself in, I know I would not bother with the formalities."

"Our orders are to find and report, nothing more," Shino repeated evenly, his patience beginning to wear thin with her. Why was she so reluctant to let them into the city? It did not make any sense.

She shot him a cool look and quirked her lips. "And how well do _you _follow orders, Aburame-san?"

"Well enough when I trust them. Not so well when the integrity and sanity of the person handing them down is in question".

"And your Hokage, is she a sane woman with integrity?"

"She's as sane as we are," Kakashi replied evenly. "Integrity is a mutable concept, Kirigirisu-san. You are a shinobi, just like us. Personal integrity can not be allowed to bleed over into our jobs. It makes things uncomfortably messy."

She sighed, shaking her head sadly. "No, Hatake-san, unfortunately it can not."

"Kirigirisu-sama," came the deep voice of the guard who had escorted them to the clan's grounds. "Perhaps I may be of help to your visitors."

Chiyo sat back and regarded the larger man intently for a few moments. "Please, Oshimida-san. Speak freely," she said, gesturing for him to have a seat. He dropped to his knees beside her, his eyes taking in the people sitting around the low table.

"There were some unsettling rumors cropping up a few days ago," the large man admitted. "I did not say anything because it didn't have anything to do with us, Kirigirisu-sama." He eyed Shino carefully for a moment. "But it may have something to do with _you_."

"And why do you say that?" Shino asked, getting ready to square up against the larger shinobi. There was something about the guy he really did not like, and it was making him overly defensive.

"Because the person in question seemed to hail from the Land of Fire. At least if her accent was anything to go by."

"Do you have a description."

"Of course I do."

Chiyo frowned at the man. "From where did these rumors originate?"

"One of my men overheard some things at a tavern in town a few days ago. Said something about a woman looking to hire some mercenaries to take care of a problem. I did not bother to report anything because he said the person asking around was a foreigner."

"Is your man on grounds right now?" Chiyo asked.

"He's on roster for guard detail until tomorrow."

"Go get him."

Oshimida nodded and excused himself, disappearing without a sound.

When he was out of hearing range, Chiyo spoke once again. "Forgive his obstinateness, please," she asked. "Oshimida-san has been a guard to my family for years. He has become overly cautious since my father's illness has restrained him to his bed." She took a deep breath and shook her head slightly. "The transition of responsibilities from my father to myself has not gone as smoothly as we would have hoped for. He is of the impression that his presence at my side will ease some of the building tension in our family."

"It's good to have someone you trust around when things are on edge," Kakashi agreed easily.

She was carrying the weight of her entire clan on her shoulders, Shino realized belatedly. She did not want any chance that a disagreement with Konoha could be traced back to her in case the Hokage decided to take action against the already half desecrated Land of Rain. Chiyo was trying to intervene before anything happened that could possibly lead to hostile feelings between the two villages. Because if Amegakure and Konoha squared off in a fight, there was no way her homeland was going to come out on top, and everyone in this room knew it. It would be a horrible case of history repeating itself.

That realization suddenly shed a bit more light on the woman who had spent a week in Konoha with his family. It made him understand her reticient nature a little more, now that he had the context of her life to put things into perspective.

She was being overly cautious on all fronts. He really couldn't blame her, now that he thought about it.

He listened as Chiyo spoke with Kakashi and his father about the Chunin exams that were taking place in Kirigakure a few months from then. Apparently three of her own clan would be taking part in the exam, a fact that she was obviously quite proud of.

The door to the room slid open about ten minutes into the discussion, and Oshimida stuck his head in. "Kirigirisu-san?"

"Would you like to speak with him, Aburame-san?" Chiyo asked. "Perhaps his words will hold more value to you than to us."

"Thank you," Shibi said, rising fluidly. Kakashi followed suit, falling into step behind Shibi.

Chiyo glanced back at her sister. "Sari-chan?"

"On my way," the other woman said, following the Konoha shinobi out the door.

As the door slid shut again, Shino was caught in Chiyo's stormy gaze as she silently stared at him for a moment. He honestly had no idea what the woman was thinking, which was off-putting. He could usually read body language well enough to understand a small amount of what someone was thinking. But with Chiyo, he picked up absolutely nothing.

Then again, she was acting head of a predominantly shinobi clan. And she specialized in intelligence gathering and dispersion, if he remembered correctly. Shino doubted she would give away anything she did not want to, whether it be through her body language or her words.

"I hope this will help your search, Aburame-san." She poured more tea into his cup, setting the pot down on the platter.

"Inuzuka-san is a dear friend to me. I'm sure you understand," Shino said quietly, glancing over at Oshimida's solid presence against the doorway.

Chiyo's eyes followed his, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips. "Indeed I do, Aburame-san." The dark haired woman gestured to the guard and the big man nodded sharply, following Shibi and Kakashi out the room. "Excuse me for a moment, please."

"Of course," Shino replied. Chiyo rose and walked quickly to the doorway, calling quietly for a servant.

Shino leaned back in his seat and waited, only to have Kiba round on him. "What was _that_?"

"An understanding."

"Of what?"

"More than you want to know."

"Huh?"

"Use your eyes, Kiba. You can't always depend on your nose to tell you what's going on." Sakura shot him a small, knowing smile. "Sometimes things have a way of taking care of themselves."

"I still don't like it. Can't get a read on her, or the other one," Kiba grumbled. Akamaru whuffed in agreement and laid his head on Kiba's knee.

"Good news," Chiyo said quietly, coming across the room with silent steps a few minutes later. "My sister has convinced the gentleman you escorted back to be a bit more amendable to our inquiries." She folded her hands in front of her and gave Shino a small smile. "I do believe we may be of some assistance to your search after all, Aburame-san."

* * *

Three hours later, Sakura punched the door off the hinges of a rundown building on the outskirts of Amegakure, Kakashi and Kiba right behind her. Shino and his father secured a perimeter around the immediate area while Oshimida and Sari disappeared into the dense fog that had begun to roll in when the sun set.

The man sitting behind the desk flinched as splinters of wood flew all around him. He scrambled up from his chair and immediately put his back into the corner, hands filled with kunai.

"You people got a problem with knocking?" he spat out. "What the hell you want?"

Shino dropped down from his perch on the ledge of the building and grabbed the unconscious body of the assassin who had tried to kill Hana, dragging him into the dank room. Kiba immediately stepped aside, allowing Shino to toss the man's body at the handler's feet.

"We want information," Shino said coldly, allowing the buzz of his kikai to fill the small space. "And we have heard you have it."

Now, Shino was well aware of how intimidating he could be when he needed to. He also knew that standing alongside Kiba and Akamaru, both of who were growling threateningly, Kakashi, whose right hand was already glowing an eerie white color while the sounds of chirping birds began to fill the dank air, and Sakura, who had just disintegrated the door with one punch, was probably a little bit of overkill. But when he felt his father's chakra swell in the small room, and he felt the older man come up behind him, Shino was all too happy to see the look of pure panic on their target's face.

The Aburame heir wanted answers, and he would get them if he had to carve the guts out of the man standing across from him.

The beady eyed man shook his head and dropped the kunai before sitting back in his chair with a glare. When he muttered, _"Not you psycho ass freaks again!",_ Shino knew they had their man.

And since he had missed the last two chances to brush up on his interrogation skills, Kakashi was kind enough to allow him to rectify that mistake while simultaneously making sure his kikai were well fed.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I don't know exactly what to say at this point...other than I actually got a little watery eyed when I wrote the reunion between Hana and Kouga. Ah...I didn't realize I was such a sap. Oh well, what can I say? A child's innocence will bring me to tears quicker than a severed appendage. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this update._

_I am seriously considering cutting down on the size of the updates in order to get the chapters out a little more quickly. What do ya'll think? One big chapter every other month or so, or smaller chapters at more regular (i.e. shorter) intervals?_

_So, until next time, I bid you goodbye and happy reading!_

_**~A.A.**_

_**P.S.**__ As always, your thoughts and concerns are welcome. Feel free to leave me a message and voice them as you see fit. I love hearing from the people who take precious time to read what I write. :)_


End file.
